


再会浮士德

by yosii



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 361,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: ※BL ‖ 现代玄幻 ‖ 破镜重圆 ‖ HE※袁麟 x 沈轻州 ‖ 强大制裁者攻 x 温柔坚强受 ‖ 献给我的月亮
Relationships: 袁麟/沈轻州
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 一 再会

**Author's Note:**

> #剧情梗概#
> 
> 沈轻州被袁麟单方面宣告分手之後，双腿莫名其妙地失去知觉，心如死灰般地度过了两年多，袁麟无巧不成书地走进了他开的店铺。
> 
> 仍旧喜欢着对方的沈轻州不想再受伤，他选择冷漠对待这位前男友。袁麟发现沈轻州的腿伤有疑点，更疑似是为自己背的锅。当初为了隐瞒妖族的存在和自己的身份，袁麟选择了和对方分手，现在他决意查清此事，至少还对方一个公道。
> 
> 经过更加细致深入的调查，原来发生在沈轻州身上的事件是有预谋的。在逐步揭开真相的同时，袁麟意识到了他非同一般的身份。在日复一日的接触中，他终于察觉到了自己对沈轻州的感情。这一次，轮到他去努力追回心上人，并且作为制裁者，给予行凶者真正的制裁了。

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

『卷一·四兽石印』

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

一 再会

那是日出时分的镜儿峰顶，在一片金红的朝霞中，独一无二的标志性的镜儿塔仿佛燃着一层火色的边，宝相庄严地矗立在照片一隅。尽管只是显示在电脑屏幕上的一小块区域，但看见的时候完全能想象出，当这样的画面在视野中层层铺开，会是多么令人震撼的景色。  
「昨天才从山上下来哈哈哈哈！怎么样，好看不？下次有机会一起去呀！」微博的主人很是热情，特意圈了好几个人来分享不可多得的美景。  
盯着照片看了半晌，沈轻州慢慢露出一个微笑。他容貌清秀，笑起来的样子安静又好看，然而在这分平静之下，又隐隐现出一点落寞来。过了半晌，沈轻州动了动手指，敲下两句赞美，关掉了电脑。  
美是美，可惜，自己不能去看了。  
他曾经希望自己可以有许多时间去旅行，去亲眼看看那些壮美的风景，可现在……  
摇着轮椅，沈轻州去厨房给自己沏了一杯咖啡。他慢条斯理地享受着热气腾腾的咖啡。慢悠悠地喝完，再到落地镜前面认真打理一下自己的衣着，出门前的准备就全部完成了。  
望着镜子里的自己，沈轻州非常职业化地微笑了一下。  
坐上轮椅的姿势是不会再变了，至少他对自己的表情还算满意。  
即使一步都走不了了，那又怎样？不幸并不能代表全部，哪怕它充斥着自己的过去、现在和未来，生活也总要继续。至少现在他还有朋友，他们愿意将自己见过的风景一一分享。对于不幸的人而言，这已是一种最大的幸运。  
还远不到山穷水尽的时候。

沈轻州开了一家小店，名叫“居奇”。临街但店面不大，卖的全部是印章。材质很多，木头、玉石、水晶、甚至为了迎合年轻人和小朋友们的喜好，还备有橡皮和软陶。有兴趣的话，客人们能够坐在店里，亲手制作一枚独一无二的小印章。  
大概是他的店包容传统也足够新奇，价格上也很容易接受，一来二去，不仅有了些回头客，更成了某些年轻人心目中十分“小资”的存在。虽说是小本生意，但他一人吃饱全家不饿，日子过得倒也不算艰难。  
居奇距离他家的小区很近，即使摇着轮椅，有个十几分钟的也能到了。  
所以，从某些角度来想，生活对自己还是不错的。  
今天有个客户约了上午来挑选一块和田玉的印章，两天前沈轻州就想好了要推荐哪几块。检查过展柜里的陈列品，又确认了一遍几块质地不错的和田玉印章，沈轻州拿起扫帚开始一点点扫地。刚坐上轮椅的时候特别不适应，他几乎什么都做不好，一晃两年多过去，摸爬滚打折腾得多了，现在的沈店长已经能够驾轻就熟地打理整间铺子了。  
花了些时间将居奇打扫干净，沈轻州回到柜台後，打开笔记本电脑登录网店後台，查看有没有新的订单。正好有访客在询问商品，就聊了起来。  
每一件事他都做得很认真也很细致。沈轻州将自己的所有精力都放在了这间店铺上。居奇是他的工作，从失去这双腿开始，更是他的一切。全部的，以及唯一的，光。

店门被推开时，挂在一旁的风铃发出连串清脆悦耳的响声。  
“欢迎光临居奇。”沈轻州从笔记本屏幕後抬起头来，看到两个人一先一後走进店里。  
前面是个很机灵又长得非常漂亮的年轻人。漂亮这个词用来形容一个男人虽然有些不合适但只要看到这张脸，脑子里第一个想到的，肯定是这个词。  
年轻人边走边对身後的男人说着话。“这家店我听说过，做的印章很不错！我想给大家定一套，怎么样？哎呀你看这一种！”他眼睛一亮，非常感兴趣地扯着男人的手臂向柜台对面的玻璃展台走去。  
沈轻州的视线很自然地落在另外那人的身上。在看清的一刹那，他感到左边的胸口猛地一窒，一种空旷又钝闷的疼痛毫无征兆地袭来，瞬间冰霜过境般地攫取了整个心脏。如果不是坐着轮椅行动不便，他觉得自己很可能会在第一时间落荒而逃。  
不是畏惧，而是真的，一眼都不想看到。

袁麟。  
……他最不想见的人。

这世上最令人不开心的事情排名前五的，肯定会有一个“在自己混得特别惨淡的时候，遇见了风采更胜往昔的前男友，并且还宛若炫耀般地带着某方面远胜自己的新欢”。就算当初袁麟丢给自己的说辞是“和平分手”，但作为被分手的那一方，沈轻州怎么可能无动于衷？  
毕竟，他才是爱得死心塌地的那一个。  
当初见第一面就对袁麟一见钟情，之後沈轻州花费了将近四年的时间，连心都恨不得剖出来才和这个人在一起，可就在交往没多久的时候，毕业了，袁麟突然提出了分手。  
「抱歉，小州，我们还是分手吧。希望以後还能做朋友。」  
他不知道那个人是怎么才能说出这么凉薄的话的。连一个像样的理由都没有，就单方面宣布了结束。  
还没来得及把前因後果搞清楚，沈轻州就遇到了一件古怪的事，不知道为什么他就站不起来了。两条腿看起来明明没有任何问题，可就是毫无知觉，去过的医院都束手无策。在自己最绝望的时候，那个口口声声说着以後还能做朋友的人，连面都没有再露过，干脆利落地人间蒸发了。  
袁麟他，大概从来都没有喜欢过自己吧。所以，就算自己付出了再多的心思，他还是不会喜欢。就是这样。沈轻州在身体的痛苦与精神的绝望中说服了自己，他没有怪罪袁麟，而是坚持着，接受了这个现实。  
两年多过去，这个男人的再次出现，如同在光滑如镜的湖面投下一粒石子，让沈轻州那颗沉静下来的心倏然间乱作一团。  
看见那张脸的刹那，就仿佛重历了一遍当初所有的疼痛，也只有在这一刻，他才重新意识到，自己其实从未忘记过疼痛是什么感觉  
——就像心底窝着一条冬眠的蛇，一动不动地睡着，看上去好似相安无事，一旦苏醒，一口就让你刻骨剜心。

余光瞥到袁麟似乎也是一愣，沈轻州却没有一丁点要理会他的意思，漠然垂下视线，眼睛重新盯上笔记本屏幕。可愣愣盯了好几秒，也没能看清楚对话框的那几行字。往日里，有人进门他多少会招呼几句，眼下他完全没有心情，就让那两个人自己去看吧。  
“小老板！”漂亮的年轻人突然开口叫起来。  
沈轻州抬起视线，等着他说话。  
年轻人指着展柜里一枚印章，问道：“这种印章还有多少？我想定做几个，可以吗？”  
沈轻州看了一眼，对方问的是一枚黄铜制成的精致小印章，侧面刻着复古的花纹，印章上方是几枚镂空的树叶造型，造型别致，以前有年轻人拿它穿上条链子当情侣项链来用，刻上对方的名字随身戴着，说是很浪漫。  
也许这个人也是这么想的，和袁麟刻上一对来戴着什么的。  
沈轻州难免要这么想，顿时觉得自己整个人都不太好。因为袁麟从未和自己这么亲近过，别说是情侣款的饰品了，连在一起吃顿饭都像难得的施舍。这一刻他终于明白了，当初那个男人对自己是多么的敷衍了事。  
维持着最基本的礼仪，他极力忽略那个进门後就一直盯着自己的男人。压下心口压抑又挫败的感觉，沈轻州努力平稳了声音回答：“还有七个。请问你需要几个？”  
年轻人想也不想。“五个。你能刻上名字的吧？”  
“当然。”沈轻州点了点摆在柜台角上的一页纸，“刻字的价格在这里。有特殊要求也可以提。文字要全部提前定好，出了问题再改会很麻烦，还要视情况收取额外的费用。”  
年轻人看了一遍，表示没有异议，指了指玻璃展台。“小老板，能把印章拿出来让我看看吗？”  
玻璃展台最上层摆着几枚价格昂贵的和田玉印章，平时都是上锁的，只有在客人有要求的情况下才会打开。沈轻州取出钥匙，摇着轮椅过去开锁。他垂着视线看脚下的路，自然不会知道，袁麟在看到那架轮椅的一瞬间，露出了错愕的神情。

将精致的黄铜印章拿在手里把玩了片刻，接着又看了一遍其他风格的印章，年轻人最终还是定下了这一款式。谈好价格付了款，他留下五个名字，明确谈好文字、字体、大小、排列方式等等细节，最後约定周六来取。  
在看到对方亲手写下袁麟这两个字的时候，沈轻州无意识地抓紧了轮椅的扶手。  
不疼，心口一片麻木，什么都感受不到。他现在唯一的愿望和要求，就是希望这单生意早点结束，和那个人天各一方，再也不见。  
分手後还能面不改色地“和平相处”的，要么是不爱了，要么就是太爱，爱到可以为了对方伪装一切。谁痛谁知道，反正自己装不下去。这根本就是唯恐避之不及好吗？走了就走阿，为什么还要回来怒刷存在感，让自己再狠狠疼上一遍？  
“那就麻烦小老板了！我周六上午来取！”年轻人高兴地收好单据。  
沈轻州点了点头。对待这个年轻人，他始终保持着温和礼貌的态度。傻子才会故意刁难送钱的金主，哪怕是情敌。不争馒头争口气什么都还是算了吧，这年头，好好挣钱活着才是真的。过了几秒，沈轻州才意识到，“情敌”这个词，自己根本就没资格这么说。  
毕竟，作为一个不折不扣的战败者，自己都已经出局两年半了。  
回到笔记本电脑前，沈轻州终于看明白了网店里的客人在说些什么，他敲着键盘继续回复。说话间，提前预约的那位客户到了，沈轻州摆出非常职业的笑容，万分欢迎这位客人的到来。

离开居奇，袁麟走了没多远就停了下来。  
他总觉得自己应该和沈轻州说些什么，可又有点拿不定主意。当初不就是因为不能说，所以才提出分手的吗？只是，在自己不知道的时候，他怎么就坐在轮椅上了？这两年多来，自己一直没有机会问他的近况……明明当初是自己说可以继续做朋友的……  
怎么想，这都是教科书级别的渣好吗。袁麟满心的不是滋味，决定折回去再看看。  
“小康你先走，我回去再看一眼。”  
年轻人奇怪地嗯了一声。“怎么？难道你感觉到了？不应该阿……”  
“什么？”袁麟皱起眉头。  
“那个小老板的腿，”今康压低声音，面无表情地说，“好像是‘我们’干的阿。不过那股气息太微弱了，我也不是太敢确定。”  
几乎是一瞬间，袁麟的表情就沉了下去。他的嘴角紧紧抿起，迫人的气势骤然显露，四周的温度都好似低了几度。“去查。我要知道所有的事情。”顿了顿，他皱着眉严肃地叮嘱，“今康，一定记住，要保密。”  
“是，老大。”刚要走，今康回过头似笑非笑地看着他，“诶哟怎么这么认真的？你看上那个小老板啦？”  
没有回答，袁麟伸手重重按了一下他的脑袋，转身回去了。

和客人说话说了一半，风铃声再一次响起。沈轻州瞥了一眼，把刚要说出口的欢迎光临又给咽了回去，他满脑子都是：卧槽这家伙又回来做什么？！  
和刚才一样选择了无视，沈轻州把注意力重新集中到面前的几块和田玉印章上，向客户一一推荐。  
客户挨个把玩了片刻，最後挑了块自己最中意的，和沈店长又聊了起来。说得投机，沈轻州现场给他绘好印稿，客户从镜子中看过字样後更是满意，当即付了款，定了取货的日期。直到那个客户离开，袁麟都没有出声，他只是站在店里，安静地欣赏着展柜的各式印章。  
沈轻州当他是空气，自顾自地准备工具。手里还压着一件刻了一半的，得尽快完成。  
见沈轻州开始工作了，袁麟稍稍挪近了些，注视着他的一举一动。沉迷工作的沈轻州异常专注，每一个动作都小心翼翼，温润玉质的印章在他细致的动作下渐渐现出文字的模样。袁麟从未见过这个样子的沈轻州，在记忆中，这个人的视线总是落在自己身上，可再长的时间也不会显得无礼，因为在他的视线里，你永远能看到满怀爱意的温柔。  
其实，分手後有很长一段时间，袁麟都觉得不适应。但是没办法回头，不能回头。  
他望着沈轻州的侧脸，那人清秀的面容一如从前，然而眉目间多了些冷情淡漠。正是自己让他变成这副戒备森严的模样，想到这里，袁麟感到自己的心口骤然一紧。  
直到沈店长将完成的印章从印床上取下来，开始用牙刷一点点清理表面的碎屑，袁麟才低声开口。  
“小州。”  
这声音熟悉好听，沈轻州却认定它带着穿肠的毒，想诱着自己再来一次万劫不复。不会再上当了。这颗心已经被这个男人杀死了一次，还要等着再挨下一刀吗？沈轻州的动作猛地一抖。怕自己激动起来将手里的东西给摔了，他将印章和牙刷放到桌上，深呼吸了一下，这才平静地开口。  
“袁先生，有何贵干。”  
疏离得要命。  
在此之前，他绝对想象不到有朝一日，自己会用这样的语气和这个人说话。  
他强迫自己不去想袁麟去而复返的目的，只破罐破摔地等着见招拆招，反正再糟糕也不过是被对方趾高气昂地嘲讽羞辱一番，还能再糟糕吗？虽说以前的袁麟不是这样的人，但过去了两年半……现在谁又知道呢？  
……不管他说什么，接着也就是了。  
怪只怪自己不该把心坦坦荡荡，毫无保留地交出去。  
自作孽，不可活。

“对不起，我不是故意……”——故意什么？不是故意要走吗？这句话袁麟说不出口，因为自己当初确实是故意离开的，无论如何也不能睁着眼说瞎话——“故意对你不闻不问。”  
这有点出乎意料。原本沈轻州都做好听见诸如“两年不见你怎么混得这么惨”之类的话了。不过他的表情没有任何变化。在自己看来，这和当初那句「抱歉我们还是分手吧」根本没两样。能将几十个字组成的话说得毫无意义，他想，也是种语言的艺术吧。  
“你没必要再过问我的事情。请回吧。”  
“你的腿是怎么回事？”这是袁麟最在意的，因为小康说了像是“他们”干的。也就是说，是妖族伤害了他。  
今康是个狐狸精，不是引申义而是真正的字面意思，他是由狐狸化形出来的，属于狐的妖族。  
“不关你的事。”沈轻州觉得自己冷淡的表情快要撑不下去了，他只想让这个人快点从眼前消失，“你该关心的是你的心上人，”沈轻州忍不住想起那个漂亮的年轻人，心口又是一疼，“而不是一个被你甩了又变成个残废的前男友。袁先生，别在这浪费时间了，请你走吧。”  
没说几句话，却是沈轻州第二次出言赶自己走。袁麟静静站了片刻，转身离开了。  
呆坐了几分钟，沈轻州看了眼时间，快到中午十二点了。他低下头，将那个男人从脑袋里赶出去，继续工作。沈轻州拿起那枚印章，摆在镜子前认真察看。文字的线条很流畅，效果不错。只差最後几道工序了，他决定先把它完成，再考虑午饭吃什么。  
其实一点想吃饭的欲望都没有，真的。

这真是一场太过糟糕的再会了。  
因为爱过，或许还在爱着，所以他沈轻州和袁麟永远也做不了朋友。自己一点也不想知道他是不是又爱上了别的人，和愚蠢到不可救药的自己比起来，他又有多爱他那个漂亮的心上人。  
只见新人笑，那闻旧人哭。  
他宁愿那家伙永远都别出现，这样自己就可以当他死了，让这颗心，自欺欺人地只活在过去。  
沈轻州忍不住眼圈一红，悲哀地想  
——求你放过我。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：小州你要相信我！小康其实是个狐狸精！  
沈轻州：就冲他那张脸，我同意。  
袁麟：不不不，这个狐狸精不是指那个狐狸精，是真的狐狸精！  
小康：……怪我咯？！


	2. 二 十橘九胖

二 十橘九胖

走出居奇的大门，袁麟随便挑了个方向，走到最近的小巷子里，确认过四下无人後，抬手打了个响指。  
一只胖胖的橘猫从空气中渐渐现出身形来，坐在旁边一辆私家车的车顶上。它不是从附近什么地方跳过来的，而是从一个半透明的影子渐渐变出来的实体，整个过程不到三秒，怎么看都特别的不科学。下一秒，更加不科学的事情发生了，它开口说起话来。  
漫不经心地舔着自己的前爪，猫问道：“出什么事了我的大少爷？你能用到朕的地方不多阿？”  
“阿修，我要你混到沈轻州身边去。贴身保护他。”  
橘猫舔爪的动作一顿，抬起头来很是玩味地给了他一眼。“哦豁，好吊哦袁总裁？当初分手的时候是谁要断得辣么干脆辣么绝的？现在反悔啦？心疼啦？”  
袁麟面无表情地看着它。“他的腿站不起来了，小康说像妖族干的，我让他去查。我怀疑这件事有问题。你留在他身边找找线索，如果有别的妖族在他身边鬼鬼祟祟，想办法解决。”  
“等等？！就这样接近他？没问题么？阿州喜欢猫吗？如果朕在他面前讨不到好怎么办？！”  
袁麟顿时卡壳了。以前是那个人在无条件地对自己好，总是围着自己转，无时无刻不在考虑自己。报哪门选修课对自己比较有利，喝什么口味的饮料，下一堂课从哪条路走比较近，沈轻州始终在为自己着想。如今一个轻飘飘的“他喜欢猫吗”的问题终于让袁麟意识到，自己对沈轻州的了解少得简直可以用“贫瘠”来形容。  
再次意识到自己有多么渣，袁麟的表情不自然了片刻。  
“就算混不到他身边，也必须保护好他。趴窗台还是蹲门口我都不管，你自己看着办吧流浪猫。”  
“啥？！”阿修顿时趴在车顶上嚎啕假哭，“绝望啦！对这个霸道总裁欺负软萌小猫的世界绝望啦！”  
“……你最好祈祷他吃你这套，软萌小猫。没准他能get到你的梗呢，小州以前还是看动漫的。”  
“这有个卵用！朕在他面前又不能开口说话！”  
男人点了下头。“很好你还记得这点。好好表现，我很期待。”说完他径自走出小巷，到附近的麦当劳买了两份外卖，再次拐进了居奇的店门。

沈店长在一天之内第三次看见袁麟的时候，简直想一把摔了手里的印章，气血上头的最後一刻好歹记起来这是自己要交的货，连忙把印章远远放到一边。  
谁能来告诉他，那家伙到底想做什么？！自己都那么清楚明白地赶他走了，还要回来？  
“还没吃中饭吧？”袁麟一点也不见外，将麦当劳口袋放在柜台上。  
从刚才自己出门到回来，沈轻州一直在折腾那枚印章，好像还没完成。看他那副认真工作的架势，袁麟毫不怀疑在完成之前他都不会考虑吃饭。  
望着主动给自己买午饭的袁麟，沈轻州认真思考了好几秒。这和自己记忆中的袁麟差得太远。在考虑对方是重生了还是壳子里面换了个魂还是自己根本是在发高烧命不久矣等等诸多可能之後，沈轻州找到了能解释通的唯一理由。  
他平心静气地说：“如果你怀疑我会公报私仇不认真干活什么的，大可不必。你的印章我会好好刻的。”  
毕竟，现在袁麟和自己就只是这种关系——客户与商家。  
如果是其他客户这样质疑自己的工作质量，自己少不得要拍桌子，结果到了袁麟这里，因为情绪起伏太大，沈轻州反而彻底冷静了下来。  
袁麟没想到自己关心他一下还能被曲解成这样，连忙解释。“我没有别的意思，就是觉得你大概会忘记吃午饭。”  
沈轻州忽然扯起嘴角，自嘲地笑了笑。  
一顿饭算什么？之前因为失恋加上身体的事情焦虑绝望到吃不下去的早饭午饭晚饭，还算少不成？只是过去了那么久，就算说出来又能如何呢？他摇摇头，再次把对方扔到脑後，低下头继续忙碌。  
袁麟见状也不好再打搅他，眼睁睁看着他把正在做的印章收起来，从柜台下取出一枚精巧的黄铜小印。  
这一次，沈店长要刻的名字，是“袁麟”。

沈轻州没想到有生之年自己还会刻一枚写着“袁麟”的印章。  
他已经过了要把感情表现在小件物品上的那个年纪。他记得自己以前还是很在意这种事情的。哪怕是袁麟在KTV里随手递给自己一块糖，也会好好地收在一个盒子里，直到它彻底化掉。後来想明白了，自己和袁麟的关系，就像那颗糖一样，化了，就什么都不是了。  
什么纪念什么珍藏，那是有情人的感天动地，是自己的自欺欺人。  
就算刻了“袁麟”的印章又怎样，想想那个漂亮的年轻人，兴许命中注定这枚印章就该拴上根好看的红绳，挂到人家的脖子上吧。  
眼下这样的发散思维不会对自己的工作有任何帮助，只会让心情更糟糕。沈轻州皱了皱眉，摈除一切杂念，开始一丝不苟地处理手里的印章，如同自己先前刻过的每一枚那样认真细致。  
袁麟几乎连眼也不眨地望着他。以前自己从未发现，沈轻州的那双手，手指白皙修长，每个姿态每个动作都像是幅画，就连用力的时候，手背上几根筋络突起来的样子都非常的……好看。  
上一次，被这只手牵住的感觉……是怎样来着？  
他不自知地动了动手指，从指尖开始，仿佛有簇火焰悄悄燃起。  
进入工作模式的沈轻州彻底忘了某人还戳在面前。至于那个名字，拆开来看的话不过是个图案，横竖撇捺而已，不会和名字的主人产生任何联想。花了些时间刻好这枚印章，沈轻州对着镜子又修改了一番。确定完工了，他在一张裁剪得当的卡纸上端端正正地钤印。左看右看总算满意了，他抬手捏了捏僵硬的脖子，长时间的低头维持一个姿势让他的颈椎疲惫钝痛。抬起视线，他终于发现了一个十分诡异的问题，袁麟还没走。  
……竟然还没走。  
沈轻州把手里的卡片推了推，让对方过目。不管是两个鲜亮洒脱的字还是手艺，一点毛病都挑不出来。  
“刻好了，你也不用再监视了。我不会区别对待的，满意了吗？现在还不能给你，等後天你的……朋友来取，再给他全套。”终于完成了一件作品，还是最难啃的骨头，沈轻州感到自己的心绪明显稳定多了。  
过了周六，钱货两清，再无亏欠。  
平心而论，沈轻州不觉得袁麟擅自分手加擅自消失有多对不起自己，毕竟在毫无感情的基础上，提个分手什么的实在太正常了。他大多数的恼火其实是来源于自己，不能原谅的是自己太过天真，太过自信，也太过不留後路。所有的伤害都不过是四个字，自作自受。得意洋洋地飞那么高，跌下来的时候，一定会粉身碎骨。

袁麟从沈轻州说出第一句话就开始皱眉。  
“小州，我不是在监视你。”  
为什么这个人总能曲解自己的意思？自己就那么用心险恶吗？或者说，在他的心目中，自己就只剩下如此不堪的印象了吗？  
他张了张嘴。“我只是……”  
只是怎样？  
袁麟又接不上话了。因为他发现自己这一次，真的不知道要怎么解释。关心？可又以什么身份什么理由呢？朋友吗？两年半不见，连对方出了什么事，什么时候坐到轮椅上都不知道的“朋友”？即使自己有心挽回，小州也已经明确表示过“我的事情与你无关”了，这是“连朋友也没得做”的另一种表述。  
沈轻州向门口做了个请的姿势。“时间不早，小店要关门了，请回吧，袁先生。”  
显然，对方已经不打算再听任自己说话了。袁麟沉默不语，在沈轻州不肯退让坚持抬着手的情况下，他只能转身向外走。  
不知道为什么，今天看见这个人的时候，自己就有点不想再让他离开自己的视线了。想就待在这里，在他需要帮助的时候伸出手。是因为发现他身患残疾所以同情？还是为自己先前的无情无义而愧疚？  
可袁麟很清楚，骄傲的人不需要同情。沈轻州认真工作，努力生活，没有被残疾打败，也没有被别的什么东西打败，反而将一家小店打理得井井有条。这家店的存在，就是他骄傲的资本。  
至于愧疚，就更不像了。解决愧疚的最有效办法是补偿。一旦偿还到某个程度，就不会再愧疚了。袁麟自问找不到这个度，自己没有哪怕一丁点的“等到他如何如何就可以了”的想法。  
那么……不是同情不是愧疚，究竟是什么呢？  
袁麟将手按在门把手上，眉宇间多了几分困惑。  
是自己对小州旧情难忘吗？下一秒他想起刚刚分手的那段时间，虽然是失落了一阵，却还是觉得自己没有错，更没什么不能接受的。直到现在他也仍然认为，他们两个不应该在一起。有些责任，必须独自承担；有些秘密，只能独自守护。  
即使自己现在……很想留在对方身边，多看一看这个人。  
然而想到沈轻州那充满漠然与疏离的视线，袁麟不禁神色黯然。  
也许的确是太心急了些。小州现在根本不想见到自己……或者该给他留出足够的时间和空间，再一点点接近？  
打开店门的那一刹那，一坨橘色蹭着他的小腿暗搓搓地溜了进来。袁麟嘴角一抽，只当自己什么都没看见。

总算送走了那位冤家，沈轻州松了口气，把那颗烦躁不安的心压回胸口。他算了遍今天的账目，把新安排的几项工作以及交工时间详细记在台历上。也到了该关门走人的时间，疲惫和饥饿同时袭来，他决定快些回家吃饭。  
就在他收拾工具准备下班的时候，一种细碎的声响引起了他的注意。就像是……有什么东西在纸袋子里钻来钻去，不断摩擦纸面发出的那种动静。  
等等……纸袋子？  
他立刻看向那个开始被自己刻意忽视後来就真的忽视了，直到现在也没动过的麦当劳纸口袋。吃人嘴短拿人手短。袁麟送来的东西他根本不打算接受，也没有任何理由接受。只是现在回想起来，那家伙是不是也跟着自己饿了一下午？等等等等，想他做什么……又没人逼着他饿肚子，他爱怎样就怎样，和自己有几毛钱关系？  
纸袋子不知道什么时候倒了，袋口向外，沈轻州摇着轮椅绕到柜台外面，就看到一大坨毛茸茸的橘色东西，垂着根尾巴，只有头伸进了口袋里，不时传出咀嚼的声音，显然这货正在拼命偷吃。  
沈轻州：“……”  
哪来的猫？哪来的橘猫？！都说十橘九胖，沈轻州一眼看到它的身材，就心领神会，果然是大橘为重。  
“喂……”他叫了一声。  
袋子里叽叽咕咕的动作突然停下了。顿了两三秒，那颗猫头猛地退了出来。它叼着一口似乎是牛肉饼残骸的东西扭过头，一双琥珀色的眼睛睁得大大的。一时间，一人一猫就这么大眼瞪小眼地看着对方。  
僵持了几秒钟，“啪”的一声，那块肉饼从它嘴里掉下来了。沈轻州顿时没忍住，笑出了声。喵星人真的太令人愉悦了，难怪那么多人沉迷吸猫不能自拔。  
阿修简直吓得毛都要炸起来了。原本它偷偷溜进来是打算好好发挥下自己的自带技能——卖萌！结果一个没管住自己的嘴，把大少爷孝敬阿州的汉堡里的肉饼给吃了……  
朕的天姥爷！万一被直接赶出去就是当流浪猫的命了！不过现在……是不是算是取悦了阿州？希望他大人有大量，不要在意这么一块小小的肉饼了，想吃下次再让那冤大头给你买买买好吧？！  
内心疯狂吐着槽，橘猫维持着一脸呆样看着沈轻州，仿佛一只雕塑。  
“我怎么听说，猫最好不要吃咸的东西呢……”顿了一秒，沈轻州又嘟哝道，“不过流浪猫的话，也没办法挑食，难怪……”  
阿修舔了舔嘴迅速跳下柜台，它的身手充分表明，就算胖成球也依然是个灵活的胖子。喵喵叫了两声，它示好地蹭了蹭沈轻州的裤腿，开始不遗余力地开展自己的卖萌大业。  
沈轻州的两条腿只有靠近腿根的那部分还有知觉，再往下从膝盖到小腿，一点知觉都没有。此刻眼睁睁看着却不能感受到蹭着自己的毛茸茸，十分遗憾。  
像是察觉到他的心情，橘猫竟然跳上了他的膝盖，踩着他的大腿转了两圈，最後舒服地蜷成了一个团。  
沈轻州愣了半天。这猫看上去很干净，又是自来熟的性格，感觉走到哪里都能大鱼大肉，吃得一身的毛油光水滑。于是他慢慢伸出手，摸了摸柔软的猫毛。指尖碰到毛皮的那一瞬间，沈轻州感到自己被治愈了。大概猫这种生物就是天生有魔力的吧，难怪能驯服为数众多的人类，哪怕没条件也要创造条件去吸猫……实在是太令人欲罢不能了。  
沈店长决定带它回家。  
他想，如果一直坚持到自己家，这家伙都没有从自己的腿上跳下去，就收养它好了。

走之前，沈轻州看着麦当劳的纸口袋忍不住皱了皱眉，最後还是拿了起来。是丢掉也好，放在哪里也好，总不能就这么留在店里。  
他膝盖上的橘猫忍不住斜着眼看那纸袋。  
虽然被“流浪猫”啃掉的那个汉堡，作为一个并不缺衣少食的人类，大概是不会再吃了，可自己还留了个一点没动，完好无损的呢！  
回去的路上，沈轻州特意去了一趟小区的某个角落。那里常年堆着几个盆盆碗碗，还有些剩饭和猫粮，是流浪阿猫阿狗的聚居地，经常有人过来投喂。阿修看着沈轻州把两个汉堡——其中一个已经没有肉饼了——拿出来放进盆里，顺便丢掉空纸袋，默默在心里给自家少爷点了足足一排的蜡烛。  
与此同时，它开始认真履行自己的职责。橘猫吸着鼻子，分辨空气中的味道，最终断定这附近没有妖族的气息，接下来就要去对方家里仔细检查一番了。  
沈轻州特意拐了个弯，在一家私人开的小超市里买了猫粮和猫砂，看橘猫始终盘在自己腿上没有要溜号的意思，这才放心回家。

“来，欢迎来到我家，大黄。”  
阿修猫毛一抖，满脸郁卒。大黄是个什么名？！就是充话费送的也不能叫大黄这么随便的名字阿！朕叫阿修！阿修！  
“或者你要叫胖子什么的也可以。”简直从它那颓丧的姿势就能看出“我已是个废猫了”，沈轻州笑眯眯地摸了摸它的耳朵，“好啦，暂时先这样叫一下。以後你想改什么名字可以和我说阿。”  
想叫什么名你尽管说，能说得出来算我输。  
不知道为什么，对于这样小小地欺负一下胖橘，沈轻州觉得自己所有的不快都消失了。他带着恶作剧得逞般的心情，开开心心地从厨房找了两个大碗，一碗装水，另一只倒一小把猫粮，并排放在地上。  
阿修其实不是猫，不过它对猫粮的接受度很好因为猫粮始终挺合它的口味，尤其金枪鱼的味道更是令它心满意足。橘猫立刻将大黄这两个字丢到九霄云外，乐颠颠地去享受自己的晚餐了。  
沈轻州在洗手间给它准备好盛猫砂的盆，打算一会儿再介绍给它。流浪猫不是小猫，它只会更敏感更懂事，很多时候只要你让它明白该怎样就可以了，省心得不是一星半点。  
回到房间的时候，他发现猫粮已经被吃干净了，橘猫正端坐在窗台上，大脸贴着玻璃向外望。  
“看什么呢？”出于好奇，沈轻州走过去也看了几眼。外面只有街上的行人，基本上这个时间都在忙着路过，步履匆匆。他只当作为一个流浪猫，根本没见过四楼的风景，对下面移动的东西充满好奇，多看看就习惯了。等他摸了摸猫头，转身离开窗口之後，下方光线照不到的街角中缓缓走出一个人。  
确认阿修已经成功混到了沈轻州的身边，袁麟双手插在外衣口袋里，不紧不慢地转身离开。  
不是连面都不敢见了吧？！朕还以为你要上来敲个门叙个旧呢！怎么不拿出你的勇气来！前路漫漫这要哪辈子才能修成正果阿？！  
阿修看着自家袁大少爷离去的背影，简直想仰天长叹。

-To be continued


	3. 三 简家少主

三 简家少主

袁麟回到栖身的别墅里，已经是深夜了。  
几个娃娃样的小妖族挤在客厅里看动画，一只老狗在旁边满脸慈爱地守着他们。和小东西们打过招呼，袁麟走上楼梯。刚好今康洗完澡，擦着还在滴水的头发走下来，一看到袁麟回来，立刻拽着他去书房汇报。  
“我已经连夜查过了小老板的就医记录。”  
“哪来的连夜，从我让你调查到现在，有超过十二个小时吗？”  
“这只是个夸张的形容阿老大！”小康觉得头发差不多干了，将毛巾拿开甩了甩脑袋，这个动作比起人类来，更像是种标准的犬科动物，“小老板最开始是在他家附近一家诊所检查的，後来又辗转去了几家别的医院。结果不重要，反正你们人类也查不出个一二三四来，我注意到的是时间，”他顿了顿，眯起一双漂亮的眼睛，“从病历上看，小老板是在老大你去异界的第二天出事的。”  
袁麟心里陡然一沉。  
虽然从沈轻州的动作能推断出他用轮椅已经很长时间了，可袁麟真的没想到，自己前脚刚走，他後脚就出了事。那个时候已经分手了，再加上自己身在异界，没办法和这边世界联系，所以就一直放着没有管了。  
就算自己本人不能回来，也能想办法照顾他一下的……然而就是没想到，发生了这样的事情……  
沉默了片刻，他觉得自己果然还是配得上一个“渣”字。  
在自己不知道的时候，小州被不知道哪里的妖族伤害了，直到现在还在承受恶果。他受伤的时间太令人在意了。不该是他……为什么会是他……袁麟不明白，应当被针对的明明是自己才对。他有些坐立不安，那种不想离开，只想一直守着那个人的感觉再次出现了。  
“反正现在异界算是初步安定下来了，你也有时间了。要我继续查下去吗？”今康欲言又止，不过即使不说，他们两个都很清楚，时间过去太久，线索估计都断了，想查清真相……真的很困难。  
袁麟将视线投向窗外的黑暗，不知道在想些什么。过了几秒钟，他将目光挪回来，平静地望着自己的部下。“想办法去查。我一定要知道是谁干的。”  
“是。”  
“你有什么想法吗，或者猜测？”  
小康摇头。如果是认识的妖族，留下的痕迹自己肯定认得出。那个微弱得几乎难以察觉的气息，连自己都要怀疑是不是真的存在，真的从未接触过，除非让自己当街撞上行凶者，否则真的没办法。  
“那，在我去异界之後，这边有什么不同寻常的动静没有？”  
“这个恐怕要问一下简少主了。”  
“我来问吧。这几天就辛苦你了。”  
小康嘿嘿一笑。“老大，我看你也是蛮拼的。我已经知道你和小老板的事了，其实当初，你也不想分手的吧。”  
袁麟没说话，挥了挥手让他快点走。  
等到今康离开书房，他从抽屉里拿出一张方方正正的白纸，用钢笔写下“少主简奇”几个字。思考了片刻，他写了封拜帖，说自己将于明日上午登门拜访，最後在末尾端端正正签上自己的名字。像是希望这墨迹快点干，他吹了吹纸页。下一秒，纸上的字迹以肉眼可见的速度，一行一行地消失了。

这两天积攒的工作还不少，尤其是……袁麟那个朋友，一下子就定了五个。沈轻州特意带回家两个印章，打算彻夜加个班。  
因为某个家伙的突然出现——说白了就是有心事——沈轻州胡乱弄了个菜食不知味地吃完，把三魂七魄都收回来，严肃郑重向橘猫介绍了厕所的位置，看它一副了然于胸的样子，这才回到书房，准备刻章的工具，挑灯夜战。  
阿修看他彻底沉浸在工作中了，这才开始在屋子中巡视。沈轻州一直住在这里，如果两年半前，真的有什么事情在这里发生，兴许还能留下点蛛丝马迹。  
虽然是只不会化形的“猫”，但作为袁麟的契约妖兽，阿修那双火眼金睛可不是摆设。  
它在屋子的每个角落探头探脑嗅来嗅去，这番动作由一只流浪猫做出来，任谁都挑不出一点毛病，根本就自然极了。花费了至少两个小时，所有家具都没有放过，橘猫甚至还偷偷打开各种柜门什么的查探了一番。最後只能得出一个结论  
——如果不是对方隐匿的手段太高明，就是所有痕迹都被毁尸灭迹了。  
因为腿有残疾的缘故，这所房子被沈轻州重新装修过。为了方便自己使用，厨卫一类的物品都被刻意改低了不少。家具倒是没多少新换的，可都干净得很，没有任何异常。  
不甘心。非常不甘心。总觉得就差那么一点点了！结果就什么都没有了！朕要是柯南就好了！我要真相阿！  
阿修垂着头，满心惆怅，顺着门缝悄无声息地溜进沈轻州的书房。  
这间屋子自然也已经检查过了，阿修跑到沈轻州的轮椅边，趴着沉思。  
如果说这里还有什么东西和妖有联系，就只有阿州这双腿了。在这样近的距离下，它能够察觉到有一丝妖的气息盘桓在那双腿的肌理之中。这气息极陌生，又仿佛溶解在他的腿里，又严丝合缝地包裹上了一层什么……那感觉，非常的奇诡而令猫不快。  
橘猫眯着眼睛烦躁，毛茸茸的尾巴忍不住在地上甩来甩去。

当沈轻州揉着脖子，伸了个懒腰宣告完工的时候，已经是後半夜了。认真工作起来自然就会忘记那些乌七八糟的事情了，所以今晚的效率还不错，明天也可以轻松些了。  
刚要挪开轮椅，他发现猫默不作声地趴在自己脚边，似乎是睡着了。没打算打搅它的好眠，沈轻州尽量放轻动作，往它旁边放了一个椅垫。大概，等它醒了就会自己跑到垫子上吧？  
常年在外的流浪猫和从小娇生惯养的家猫不同，它们会想办法照顾好自己。猫本来就是特立独行的东西，流浪猫更是其中翘楚，你可以为它创造环境，却不能事无巨细地拘束它强迫它。  
等到沈轻州回到卧室入睡後，阿修动了动耳朵，睁开毫无困意的眼睛。它慢悠悠地叼着垫子挪到卧室里，换了个姿势趴好。  
本以为带自己回来给点吃喝已经是极限了，没想到还挺贴心……橘猫嗅了嗅柔软的椅垫，心满意足。阿州对一只流浪猫都这么好，更别提当初他追袁麟的时候了，那叫一个剖心剖肺。啧啧啧可惜阿，这么好的人……袁麟那个白痴竟然放手了。这，这要是自己，就是抢回异界当压寨夫人也不能让他走阿？！  
脑袋里胡思乱想着，橘猫在黑暗中睁大眼睛，警觉地为他守夜。  
保护什么的，当然是要当二十四小时贴身保镖了。阿修打定主意，明天，无论如何也要缠着他一起去上班！

第二天早上，沈轻州是带着猫出门的。只因为他要走的时候，橘猫跳到了他膝盖上，说什么都不肯下去。沈轻州转念一想，毕竟是野惯了的家伙，也没必要特意关在冷冷清清的屋子里。要是半路它想走那就走吧，算缘尽于此也就是了。他放宽了心，临时找个袋子盛了半袋猫粮，就这样腿上载着猫去了店里。  
这次开门营业还没过多长时间，某个不受欢迎的家伙又出现了。  
沈轻州毫不掩饰地皱起眉。  
头疼！今天不是工作日吗？！昨天也是！一天不去上班也就算了，连着两天？这家伙是无业游民吗？不不不，自己并不是在关心他的工作情况，只是谁要接受这么一个游手好闲的家伙天天怼在自己店里阿？！  
袁麟非常自然地将装着早点的麦当劳口袋放在柜台上。  
沈轻州拒绝的话还没说出口，橘猫就窜进口袋当场叼走了一个猪柳蛋堡，动作之迅速，身法之灵活，都令他心生绝望。  
袁麟默默给卧底·神助攻·猫点了个赞，微微一笑。“早饭还没吃吧？”  
沈轻州：“……”妈蛋，那吃人嘴短的胖子！  
早饭确实是没有吃。平时的早餐时间今天被他用来“把猫赶下腿”了，但一直没能成功，一不小心就错过了时间。尽职尽责的沈店长不想迟到耽误开门营业，就这样心急火燎地来了。  
“你吃吧，我不打搅你。”袁麟最後看了他一眼，推门走了。眼下他不愿意见自己也没关系，只要有足够的耐心，相信两人的关系还是可以一点点改善的。  
沈轻州目光不善地瞥了一眼胖子，转而抬头看向店门。那人的身影已经消失了，可他依然觉得刺目。  
“最不能欠的就是人情。”他面无表情地盯着那个方向，“我已经跟他划清关系了，就不会再有任何牵扯。现在我收了他多少，明天我就得还给他多少。大黄，我既然留着你，你收下的，我也得一力偿还。”  
他没有看到，橘猫一直竖着耳朵，原本狼吞虎咽的动作在他说话的时候，缓下来不少。  
阿修简直满心的苦逼。自己这么做只是想缓和一下他俩之间的气氛，没想到沈轻州一定要做得这么绝阿？他和袁麟这绝不是形同陌路的程度阿这根本是仇人好吗？！  
它觉得自家少爷的前途一片灰暗，而未来的自己可能要为他操碎了心。

袁麟离开居奇，独自驱车前往郊区。  
沿着这条长达十七公里的著名观景大道一路向北，从某条不起眼的岔道拐下主路，再顺着蜿蜒的盘山路开上一段时间，袁麟轻车熟路地拐进一条没有标识的路，通往这座不知名的山峰的背後。  
这条路的尽头是占地面积颇大的别墅群，被前方的山遮挡住了所有建筑，仿佛一处世外桃源。偌大的花园式庭院的後方，矗立着三幢精致优雅的欧式小楼。雪白的楼面上爬着足有半面墙的爬山虎，昭示着眼前的都是些老建筑。  
黑色的铁艺大门在他靠近的时候自动打开了。几只乌鸦站在大门的栏杆顶上你看我我看你。能这么明目张胆地戳在简家的大门口，袁麟百分之一万的不信这都是些单纯的动物。  
袁麟将车停下，自然有人为他将车开去车库，他走向正中央的那幢小楼。一位风度翩翩的老人脸上带着得体的微笑，为他打开了别墅的大门。  
“昌叔。”袁麟的语气很是尊敬。  
“少主等您很久了，袁先生请进。”  
这个称呼突然令他想起沈轻州那漠然疏离的模样。袁麟神色一黯，下一秒又迅速调整好表情，彬彬有礼地问道：“简家主在吗？”虽然自己是来找简奇的，但如果家主在的话，出于礼貌自己也应该先拜会简奇的父亲，简峥。  
“家主今天外出，临走时特意嘱咐少主，要好好招待您。”  
袁麟微微一笑，表达谢意。  
踏进雕刻着欧式花纹的白色木门，一眼就能看到大厅正中央端立着一座白色的大理石雕像，十三朵蔷薇在正面的底座上排成一圈环形，底座上方是一架天平，高高吊起的左右两只托盘，以及同时指向上方的七枚指针，顶端是高度不一的七颗星。它就是中立世家，简家存在的意义  
——法宝，一秤天心。

在这个世界上，除了人类，还有妖族。大部分妖族都不在这里，而是居住在被称为“异界”的地方。不过仍然有不少妖族在人间，尤其是会化形的那些，因为这个世界拥有更多吸引它们的东西。  
人类与妖族毕竟分属异类，相处久了，难免会产生摩擦。一旦双方闹起矛盾，导致某些“不同寻常”的事故出现，是不能靠警察和法院来解决的。中立世家简家的出现，是维持双方平衡的必然结果。  
简家有一件家传的法宝，便是那架被刻成雕像的一秤天心，能够进行绝对公平公正的裁决，简家便以中立世家的名义成立了十三裁决团。说得通俗易懂些，就相当于协调人间与异界的司法部门。  
只要受害者与行凶者双方同时出面，由十三裁决团监督，由一秤天心进行裁决，结局必然是公平的。但沈轻州的腿伤不好办。找不到罪魁祸首，是不可能进行什么裁决的。再加上事过境迁，现在想翻查，实在是困难重重。  
袁麟来找简奇也不是为了裁决，而是为了问消息。  
简奇成立了一个类似于情报组织的团体，名叫千羽。他需要借助千羽的力量，查出两年半以前的陈年旧事。  
也许到最後真相大白的时候，自己都不能向那个人坦白，所有和妖族有关的事情都只能继续沉放在心底，不见天日。但这不妨碍他想为沈轻州找到真相，让行凶者得到应有的制裁。冤有头债有主，哪怕小州不会知道，自己也必须要想办法，亲手为他讨回这笔债。

“你来了。”  
顺着台阶走下来的男人，一身笔挺的西装勾勒出他修长的身形，齐肩微卷的棕发恰到好处地衬托出他优雅的贵公子气质。最吸引人的是他的一双眼睛，灿若星辰，仿佛充满睿智的光芒。他面带微笑，弯起的嘴角毫不掩饰地展露出过人的骄傲与自信。作为简家的少主，简奇这种与生俱来的璀璨夺目，令所有人都相信由他继承中立世家，一定会青出于蓝。  
“最近明明没有任务，怎么突然想起找我了？还写那么正式的拜帖？”  
“有事拜托你，自然要正式一点。”袁麟随他上楼，两人去书房详谈。  
听了一遍完整的事情经过，简奇挑了挑眉毛。“也就是说，你想查当时有谁出现过大动作。你为什么会这么猜测？因为你们两人的关系？你觉得有人想利用他来对付你？那你自己有什么追查思路吗？别忘了，你们那时已经没有关系了，也可能只是某种单纯的巧合。”  
“不错。所以巧合的那部分，我交给我的部下去查了。也许会有些意外的收获。至于不巧合的地方，自然就要靠你了。我现在还没什么思路，”袁麟摇摇头，“这两年半以来我都在异界，没有遇到过什么值得警惕的事件。”  
“好。初步筛查范围就定在本市，我会尽快为你提供所有的消息。但你要知道，两年半之前，千羽还不够成熟。也许有谁来过又走了，根本就没有出现在我们的监测范围内。”  
袁麟平静地说：“我只想尽我所能，替他查明真相。”  
简奇坐在办公桌後，捏了捏自己耳边的一缕头发，顺着他的思路说了下去。“查明真相？然後呢？你再替他解决？不能让他知道？”  
“小州只是个普通人。”  
“有几个受害者不是普通人阿？你完全可以等裁决之後再抹去他的记忆。”  
袁麟摇头。“对于普通人，消去记忆都有一定的风险。”他顿了顿，像是下定了某种决心，“我会替他解决。”  
简奇当即脸色一沉。“需要我再提醒你一遍吗？袁麟，行凶者与受害者的因果存在于他们两个之间，和你无关。裁决必须在他们两个之间进行。如果你插手为他报仇，你和对方会产生新的因果。一旦交到我这来，一秤天心只会认定，”眼中凌厉的光芒一闪而逝，简奇盯着袁麟的眼睛一字一顿地说，“行凶者是你！”  
书房中安静了片刻。  
“袁麟，你难道要逮捕你自己归案接受制裁吗？！明明继承了不动如山的力量成为制裁者，你就是这样报答它的？！”  
“我会想办法的。”  
一霎那，简奇感到一丝黯仄狠戾的气息缓缓从对面的男人身上升起。他骤然意识到，即使狼一心做只温顺的大狗，也并不意味着，它就会舍弃自己锋利的爪子与獠牙。当它决意狩猎的时候，依然是高高矗立在暴风雪中的死神。

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：狐狸精还没说清呢，这位名叫简奇的帅哥又是？  
袁麟：是普通朋友！不，是普通同事！不，是普通债主！  
沈轻州：你欠了啥？  
袁麟：呃，我是佣兵，他给我发任务。  
沈轻州：原来是在说游戏阿？简奇是个NPC？  
简奇：……忠诚的勇士，你做好准备迎接战斗了吗……


	4. 四 四兽石印

四 四兽石印

今康斜挎着一个书包，一副大学生的打扮，脸上堆着可爱乖巧的笑容，正在沈轻州住的小区里和健身的几位大爷大妈聊天。  
“对，就是这两三年，附近有没有出过什么值得在意，或者比较奇怪，比较灵异的事情？”他笑嘻嘻地说，“学校里安排的实习，要我们在社区里随便找个内容进行调查。我就是想听听鬼故事。”  
“这可是正经的小区，哪有那些个不干净的事？小伙子想看鬼故事不是该上网搜吗？要么去问医院吧？”大爷又好气又好笑地回答。  
今康：“……”大爷你没事瞎说什么大实话……  
旁边一位正在压腿的大妈突然起了个话头。“其实有个事阿，唉我也不该说的……前年有个小姑娘跳楼了，当初传得可有点神叨，老有人在楼道里看见影子啥的……後来警察查清楚了，说是自杀。压力太大，唉，现在的年轻人阿……”  
眼看话题跑向年轻一代该如何抵抗生活中的压力，小康当机立断，直接将话头扯到沈轻州这个正主的身上。“我昨天怎么听说，那栋楼里有个小哥，腿莫名其妙就站不起来了？到底怎么回事阿？平白无故的怎么可能阿……”今康抬眼一看沈轻州住的那栋楼，脸上是非常想一探究竟的表情。  
另一位大妈立刻接下了他的话。“就是那个坐轮椅的孩子阿，我知道！又懂礼貌，学习也好模样也好，当初我都想介绍我孙女给他来着……”  
小康忍不住脑补了一下如果是袁麟听到这话，会作何感想。大概是……脸上不显，内心暴走吧……  
“多好一孩子，唉，突然就……”大妈非常惋惜地摇了摇头，接着煞有介事地补了一句，“我一直觉得是叫什么东西给魇着了。”  
小康心思一动，迅速凑过去。“阿？您说说，为什么这么觉得阿？有什么奇怪的地方吗？”  
普通人虽然什么都不懂，可没准会注意到一些不同寻常的细节，这正是他需要的，线索。  
“就他出事那几天，整个楼都特别的潮！我记得可清楚了，一到潮湿的天我这腿就疼！那几天真是疼起来没个完！也不知道为什么！”  
今康的瞳孔猛地一缩。  
他猛然意识到，自己找到了一个关键词——潮湿。

刚从简奇的书房离开，袁麟就接到了小康的电话。今康没能问到更多的内容，毕竟时间有点久，大爷大妈也想不起更多细节了。下一秒袁麟就原路返回，将这个新线索告诉了简奇。  
“好，我知道了。我会将调查重点放在和水有关系的妖身上。”简少主拍拍他的肩膀，“一有消息我立刻通知你。你也是，发现情况一定要告诉我。如果不是巧合，也许能查到更多的什么。”  
对于固执的袁麟，简奇并没有再劝他，尽管简少主始终坚持找到罪魁祸首之後，应该由受害者亲自参加裁决。站在中立世家的立场上，这才是正确的，恰当的，公平公正的做法。再者说了，站在朋友的立场上，他一点也不想看到袁麟因为这件事而被制裁。  
眼看劝是不行了，他只能想办法仔细看着点袁麟。争取别让那家伙真走上歪路，把他自己交待在“报仇”上……最关键的是他报的根本不是自己的仇，真正应该报仇的那位始终被蒙在鼓里毫不知情呢。这叫什么事？！  
“谢了，简奇。”  
袁麟走下楼梯的时候，简奇又出声叫住了他。他抱着手臂倚在栏杆上，眼里带着点戏谑看袁麟。“哎，就冲你这么紧张他的样子，我真是一点都看不出这是分手了。”  
然而事实就是如此。  
袁麟耸了耸肩膀，无话可说。  
“让你这么护着，到底是个什么样的美人阿？”简奇不着痕迹地笑了笑，“不介意我找个机会见见吧？”  
“别胡闹。他就是个普通人。”  
“诶？！我也是普通人阿！”简奇睁大了眼睛，满脸无辜，“你要说我是‘帅得根本不像个人类’，那我倒是认了。”  
袁麟：“……”这么无耻的话都不知道该怎么往下接。  
他挥了挥手，头也不回地向门外走去。  
“袁麟！”简奇的声音在背後响起，“你有没有想过把一切都向他挑明了？不用再消去记忆，也不用再瞒着他任何事情？真心喜欢的话，为什么要拒绝？为什么不想办法在一起？”  
袁麟的脚步一顿。  
不是没想过，只是……会被当做异端的吧。事出反常必有妖，那些不正常的，都是所谓的“妖”。有句话看得多了，就不能不信了  
——非我族类，其心必异。  
以前是想着，离得远了，所有的秘密就可以自己一人吞下。当彼此都从生活中抽离，感情自然就慢慢淡了，等到遇见不过点头之交，也就彻底放下了。  
可再次见到沈轻州之後，似乎有什么正在悄悄地改变。他不敢想象自己被那个人当做妖怪的样子，更不敢想象被他用看待怪物的眼神看自己会是怎样的感觉，现在虽然小州的目光冰冷，态度也相当淡漠，但至少他在看着自己的时候，是在看一个与他别无二致的人类。  
袁麟跟着想到简奇提到的消去记忆。这个操作在一定程度上会对普通人的精神和记忆力产生影响。它会抹消对方记忆中一切和妖有关的内容，借此恢复正常人的生活，许多审判後的受害者都是这样处理的。经过删节的记忆虽然会出现一些漏洞，但人本身就很容易遗忘，产生疑惑时也极易自我怀疑，随着时间的推移，那些漏洞就不是问题了。  
对于陌生人，这种小事情根本无须在意。  
问题在于沈轻州不是什么陌生人。袁麟很清楚，需要消除的记忆，是和妖族有关的一切……自己作为“制裁者”，必然是需要抹消的重点内容。对记忆的操纵无法达到想象中的那样精确，通常都是宁可多删一些也不能留下後患，所以百分之九十以上的可能，自己的存在——不仅现在，更连带着过去——都会从沈轻州的记忆中一并抹杀。  
袁麟并不想让小州忘记自己。提出分手不是由于感情不和，只是迫不得已，自己对于沈轻州始终是有感情的。只要想到那个人再也不认识自己，自己将从对方的回忆中“彻底消失”，他就觉得胸口仿佛被什么东西狠狠压住，一点一点牢牢挤紧，直到呼吸艰难，宛若窒息。  
他隐约意识到，即使不在一起了，沈轻州也是不一样的。和其他任何一个人相比，都不一样的。

沈轻州正在专心致志地刻那些印章。今天一直没有客人，他乐得清闲，认真继续着自己的工作，再过不久，五个印章就全部完成了。年轻的店长太过专注手里的工作，忘记了时间。橘猫抄着手趴在离店门最近的玻璃台面上，阖着眼睛似乎在打盹，然而它的耳朵时不时轻轻抖一抖，始终保持着警惕。  
午後三点过半，日光斜斜从玻璃门照进来，在地上打出一片明亮的光斑。橘猫扬起头不紧不慢地打了个呵欠，毛茸茸的尾巴垂在台面下，悠闲地晃着尾巴尖。一切都显得慵懒又静谧。  
沈店长完工了。他将五枚黄铜印章连同印好的卡片挨个装进精致的盒子，只等明天交货。拿起袁麟那枚印章的时候，他忍不住放在手心里攥了一会儿。金属冰冷的温度在掌心蔓延，简直要一直刻印到心脏深处。  
和当初那颗慢慢融到不成形状的，轻飘飘的糖不同，它美好，坚固，沉重，不朽，不会随着时间的推移而溃败，就像某些爱人之间的感情，原来真的可以用“情比金坚”来形容。可它从来不属于自己。  
最後一次。他告诉自己，这是最後一次。  
怀念也罢，不舍也罢，再没有以後。只等这单生意做完，就和那家伙再也不见。  
心脏待着的地方无比空落，像是裂开了一道缝隙，又像是跌进了一个深渊。来自四面八方的风永无止境，呼啸着灌满了胸膛，遍生寒意。  
沈轻州将装着那几枚印章的盒子打包收好，看了眼时间，一不小心又错过了午饭点。他想起大黄来，关注了一下放猫粮的碗，果然已经干干净净了。它是没饿着，自己的肚子却真的要叫了。沈轻州拿出手机翻了翻外卖，订了包子和米粥，相信有个十来分钟就能送到。  
他随手刷起了微博和自己的淘宝店铺。平平淡淡，无事发生。今天的工作就在这片平淡中开始，八成也会在这样一成不变的平淡中结束。以後的日子，很可能每一天都不外如是。  
……反正也不会再有袁麟了，这日子，怎么过不是过呢。  
桥归桥，路归路。

吃过已经拖到下午茶时间的午餐，沈轻州心满意足地准备制作另一枚印章。  
风铃叮叮当当响起来。  
阿修猛地睁开眼睛，正对上走进来的一个矮个子男人。在那人还在门外的时候它就感觉到了……这家伙是个妖族。它的目光猛然锐利起来。橘猫打定主意，如果这家伙打算对沈轻州不利，自己哪怕暴露身份也一定要拆了这货的骨头。  
抬头看到不是某人，沈轻州这才说了句完整的“欢迎光临居奇”。不知道为什么，看到进来的是个陌生人，他竟然还有那么一丁点的沮丧，仿佛是因为进门的不是袁麟。  
打住打住，怎么自己好像是盼着那家伙来似的？！  
……再来一遍也不过是，再多疼那么一遍罢了。  
心脏非常不争气地揪着疼了一瞬。仿佛有一枚针尖，毫无征兆地扎在最难以设防的地方。尽管疼过了似乎就没什么了，可微微一动，那伤口仍在，每一分疼都让人记忆犹新。  
迅速整理好表情，沈店长摆出职业性微笑。“想买什么请随意看。”  
来人看起来三十岁左右，神色精明又透着那么点狡猾。他没有看任何东西，径直走到沈轻州面前，开口问道：“老板，您这里能寄卖吗？”  
沈轻州摇摇头，刚要说话就被对方打断了。  
“诶先别拒绝！是这样的，先听我说一下！”男人从口袋里掏出一个小纸包，“我这里有一枚印章，要寄卖给特定的人！其实不是什么珍贵东西，”他看沈轻州没有要接手的意思，就主动将纸包打开，把印章展示给他看，“就是个普通的石头。”  
暂时没打算揽下这个活，沈轻州很谨慎，不肯上手。许多骗局不都是这样？你一动手，东西在你手里碎了，就等着赔吧。  
眼下男人向他展示，沈店长就顺便看了看。果然，那只是枚通体漆黑的石头印章。看起来很有些年头，原有的棱角被磨得光滑圆润，好几处地方光可鉴人。它的顶端雕刻着四只身形纤长却模糊的兽，聚拢在一处，呈不规则的环形。看不出是什么兽，不过姿态优美线条流畅，倒有几分可取之处。刻字磨损得相当严重，只留下了寥寥几处笔划，内容难以辨认。  
他并没有发现，印章露出来的那一刹那，橘猫整个猫都不好了。虽然不知道那到底是个什么玩意，但盘踞在它上面的气息非常，非常的不祥！阿修缓缓站起身，一双猫瞳死死盯住那个陌生的男人。  
如果这东西威胁到阿州的安全，它必将第一时间拿下行凶者！  
男人眯着眼睛，并不在意这只猫的行为，继续说了下去。“这玩意真的就是个石头，不值钱，其实算是个道具，涉及到我家顶头上那位老爷子的遗产分配。老爷子当初规定了，谁拿着这枚印章就能继承到他百分之七十的遗产。当然了这话是说给下面两个分家听的，和我没什么关系，我就是个替老爷子跑腿的。当然了，我的行踪也不是秘密，那两个分家，哪个有心都能查到。只要它被其中一边买走，遗产就有继承人了。老板，能帮我这个忙不？好不容易才找到一家卖印章的店。就寄卖几天，咱们价钱好商量。”  
沈轻州从未听说过这么离奇的剧情。继承遗产靠一个石头印章？！谁买到算谁的？！写小说也没这么离谱的吧？！不过那人说得煞有介事，又不像图谋自己什么东西的样子。他想了想，提出自己的疑惑。“万一卖错了人怎么办？我怎么知道对方是应该买走它的人？”  
沈轻州这么一琢磨，顿时觉得十分有鬼。这会不会是什么新的诈骗方式？比如说卖错了，让自己索赔什么的……如果真的答应寄卖，必须让他写份保证书说明後果自负什么的。  
“这个你就不用管了！”男人很是自信地保证，“如果买主不对，我绝对能从人家手里再买回来。丢了也不用担心！反正关注这东西的肯定是分家的人，您店里哪件货不比这石头好阿，就算真被不长眼的什么小偷给弄走，分家的人也肯定会想办法弄回去的，和老板你无关。只有一条，老板您可千万别自己收了，这东西对您而言真的没价值。您说是吧？”  
那人说话的时候表情真挚，怎么看都是在全心全意地安排寄卖。  
沈轻州在犹豫。  
“老板，能帮我这个忙吗？我寄卖，一天给你五百！印章的价格定一千！唯一的要求就是把它摆在柜台里比较醒目的地方！我现在就可以立字据，把情况都写清楚了，绝对不诳你！如果卖错了人，我把它买回来後还想继续放在你这寄卖的。”  
怎么听都不像是圈套。东西自己看过了，确实是不值钱的石头，而且作为寄卖者，最关心的是放在哪里卖，怎么卖，对方都明确提出了要求。而且作为一个非常特殊的卖家，他更多关注的是买家是谁以及最特殊的一点——出了问题要如何善後。

“喵——！”尖锐到带着几分威胁的猫叫猛然响起。橘猫一副大敌当前的样子，毛统统炸着，抬爪作出随时要抓的架势，一双亮晶晶的眼死死盯着那个男人。  
沈轻州意外地看过去。他还从未见过大黄这么具有攻击性的一面，一直以来他都以为那就是个单纯肥美又没脾气的毛团，这气势一拿出来竟真有几分唬人。  
“大黄，别闹……”  
殊不知这时的阿修正深恨自己不是个黑猫。但凡迷信点的人，对于黑猫不看好的人和事物，接受度都要打个超大折扣的。没准阿州心里一个激灵就当场拒绝了呢……可惜自己是个橘猫，就只剩下胖和卖萌这两个基本技能了！  
那石头印章上的气息给它一种非常不好的感觉，虽然具体的说不上来但直觉上各种不对劲。  
这尼玛怎么能接受！这么诡异的东西！  
可是揪不出错误！也没有造成任何危害！甚至没有表露出一丁点的危害性！要真跳出去暴露自己，理由总不能只是一句“我感觉这货不太对”吧？！  
最後沈轻州还是点头了，大黄的表现他没太放在心上，顶多觉得是不是猫看这位客人不爽。他没觉得有什么阴谋，该写的保证书面面俱到，甚至那家伙还替自己补充了不少细节，然後二话不说就直接付了整整一周的寄卖费用。  
既然是“寄卖”，卖出去的费用就要归对方。沈轻州要他留个联系方式，却被对方拒绝了，说是他自己随时都会关注。倘若放了一周都没卖出去，他就会过来交下周的寄卖费。

这枚黑色的石头印章被沈轻州摆在玻璃展台内一个显眼的位置。他有些奇怪的是，橘猫这次跑到玻璃展台和自己之间的地面上趴好，尾巴疯狂地在地上甩来甩去，说明它的心情十分不美丽。  
沈轻州关店的时候，犹豫了一下，最後还是觉得这么关键的道具真心不好独自留在店里，就将那枚印章包好，带回了家。  
橘猫表面上静静地趴在他的腿上，内心其实非常炸裂。它非常想让阿州离那个诡异的东西远一点。作为一只普通的猫，它试过了咆哮警告，卖萌转移注意力，以及拖住阿州的裤腿等种种手段，然而最後都没能阻止这个人类，只能任由他带着那枚印章一起离开。  
阿修满目忧伤。为今之计，就是当好阿州的贴身保镖，时刻不离。  
此刻的橘猫还不知道，几个小时後的事实将证明，它这个保镖，真是特别的有必要。

-To be continued

小剧场：

阿修：来来组队进本了！副本名称：解决邪化的四兽石印！  
印章：哈哈哈哈咯咯咯咯咯！  
沈轻州：这啥？！卧槽闹鬼了阿阿阿阿阿！  
袁麟：“不动如山”！  
一个大招。两秒後清场。  
袁麟：怎么样，小州！感动吗！  
沈轻州：不敢动不敢动。


	5. 五 私家侦探

五 私家侦探

沈轻州回到家，将深黑的印章放在了书桌上。他解决了自己和大黄的两份晚饭，随便找了个电影看了几眼，觉得不怎么好看就关掉去刷微博了，磨磨蹭蹭到夜深了睡觉，又是一天告一段落。  
那印章俨然就是个普通的小玩意儿，被随手丢在书房的桌面上，无事发生。  
……才怪。  
橘猫沉着脸——如果能从那张毛茸茸的脸上看出表情的话，绝对是阴云密布——几乎寸步不离地守着沈轻州。甚至在他解决生理问题以及洗澡的时候，猫都目光炯炯地守在卫生间的门口，不肯退开一步。  
作为一只个性独立，之前也不怎么黏人的流浪猫，突然间转变成这样，沈轻州只觉得哪里不太对。毕竟没办法问它是怎么个状况，就随它去吧。  
此刻夜已深，街头万籁俱寂，而房间中，床头的小闹表在黑暗中走着，有规律的滴答声和沈轻州的呼吸声就是全部的声音。  
阿修趴在沈轻州的床边，警觉地听着隔壁的动静，时刻提防着那枚印章从书房飞出来偷袭。当然了，所谓的“飞出来”的画面纯属想象，但也绝不能掉以轻心。它一点也不相信那诡谲莫名的石头会是个温和无害的小白莲花。  
指针过了一点，两点，慢慢指向了凌晨三点。  
突如其来，一种说不出的阴冷感觉扩散到阿修的全身。它霍然起身，警觉的目光在黑暗中迎向了那扇无声滑开的房门。  
沈轻州背对着房门，睡得正熟，丝毫没有察觉到这诡谲的事情。  
一层幽黯的绿光笼罩着漂浮在半空的石头印章，如同某种野兽在暗夜中窥伺的瞳孔。四个时而模糊时而清晰的影子在印章周身旋转腾挪，阴气四下散溢。眨眼的时间，整个房间都冷了下来。影子们蠢蠢欲动，渐渐飞离那枚印章，试图接近熟睡的人类。  
橘猫猛地伸爪在地面一拍，刹那间妖力凝成一道半透明的屏障，从它背後笼罩下去，如巨大的茧一般包裹住那张床，以及上面沉沉睡着的沈轻州。与此同时它化作一道霸道凌厉的虚影，狠狠向印章扑去。在幽黯的绿色光芒中，阿修投射到墙面上的影子不断变幻，它就像数千年前的青铜利刃，带着深入魂魄的沉重狠戾，庞大而凶恶。它用牙齿噬咬那些影子，用利爪将它们撕碎，但那四个影子总能阴魂不散地再度凝聚起来，毫发无伤。  
这令它有些焦虑。  
阿修琥珀色的眼瞳微微眯起，瞟了一眼身後应该不会被吵醒的沈轻州。确定自己的屏障不会受到影响後，它终于不再压抑自己，体内属于妖的力量一点点解开。从它身上飞出几道清晰可辨的妖气，在它的操纵下迅速缠上那些影子，狠狠绞碎。  
来自于妖力的直接压制几乎立刻起了效果。凄厉的尖叫从石印中传来，如同在灵魂中不断回荡般，一时模糊一时清晰，好似极远又极近。  
短短数息过去，“当啷——”一声，被彻底压制，无路可逃的石印被阿修一把甩出房门，一路滚到玄关。那幽绿的光闪了几闪就彻底黯淡下去，充满邪气的印章重新变成了一块普普通通的石头。  
橘猫悬停在半空，死守在卧室门口，居高临下地俯视着印章。它高高在上，眸底闪动着深不可测的光。  
“想动他？先迈过朕的尸体再说。”  
这一刻它不是那个懒洋洋的橘猫，而是一只妖兽，一件凶器，一道被袁麟放到沈轻州身边的，最为坚固的防线。

第二天一早，沈轻州起床後很快就发现自己特意带回来的印章被扔在了玄关的地板上。他清楚记得昨天睡觉前，自己是把它放在了书房的桌子上……  
沈轻州摇着轮椅过去捡起印章，扭头看向唯一可能的罪魁祸首，神色不善。“喂大黄，这是你干的？”  
橘猫：“……”阿州你要相信我，是印章先动的手！  
呆愣了两秒，胖猫欢快地跳过去蹭他的裤腿，并喵喵叫着，试图伸爪再去够他手里的印章。它必须当好一只“猫”。作为一只普通的猫，碰到这种情况，卖个萌要玩具什么的真是太正常了。  
沈轻州迅速把捏着印章的手抬高，又仔细检查了一遍才松了口气。“还好没摔坏，不然还得想办法粘回去。”他将印章装好，回过头就用指节轻敲了一下猫头，“就你会玩！看来以後还是把印章留在店里的好……”  
没错就是这样！阿州你太上道了！橘猫顺便在心里给自己点了一亿个赞。每天晚上都镇压它一遍什么的，光是想想就够自己喝一壶了。虽然不费什么劲但烦阿！其实最好的办法是让大少爷过来，把这个祸害从根上解决掉。  
阿修忍不住记起袁麟前天晚上只敢站在街上偷窥窗户的怂样，昨天也是，就送了个早餐。简直想捂脸。今天又是全新的一天了，他敢不敢来呢？

答案是YES。  
袁麟让小康专心去查沈轻州的事情，别的一律交给自己。这就意味着，原本今天应该由小康来取印章，这下换人了。袁麟不费吹灰之力，就把来见沈轻州的机会光明正大地拿到手了。  
看见袁麟进门的时候，沈轻州还是一阵说不出的别扭。他很清楚，这完全是源于自己，大概是一半在期盼，另一半又不想看见，意志相当不坚定的那种矛盾感吧。  
他瞟了眼袁麟身後，倒是没见到那个漂亮的年轻人。心情似乎平静了一点点，毕竟省了脑补更多不愉快的事实。他木着表情将早就装好印章的口袋拿出来。钱已经付过，现在只要把东西给他就可以了。以往还需要客人出示一下取货的单据，这次不存在认错人取错货的状况，这个过程可以直接跳过。  
所以，还需要什么呢？  
只消递过口袋说句“请拿好，再见”，一切就结束了。连“欢迎下次光临”都不需要。  
沈轻州的指尖微微发着抖。  
以前他只知道，自己被袁麟推开的时候会心疼；现在他也知道了，换自己推开那个人的时候，还是一样的疼。是一别经年仿佛早已忘掉的痛，再一次揭开伤疤，依然沉沉钝钝铺天盖地。  
像是永远都不会好了。

袁麟拎着早餐看见守在柜台後面的小州，刚要打招呼，那只被自己放到小州身边的猫突然高声叫起来，还跑到玻璃展台旁边甩着尾巴走来走去，一副烦得不行的样子。  
袁麟：“……”你抢什么戏呢？！  
阿修等不及了。  
别的先不说，自己等他等得焦虑症都快犯了。虽然袁大少爷你追回心上人是很重要，不过眼下更重要的还是你心上人的人身安全好吗？！  
袁麟能放心将这家伙派到沈轻州身边，就是因为它在关键时刻非常靠得住。眼下阿修行为这么诡异，袁麟猜它一定是遇到了什么急事。只看了一眼他就确定那家伙在递眼色，让自己注意旁边的展台。  
他将手里装早餐的口袋直接放到柜台上，二话不说就转身去查看玻璃展台。  
看那两个家伙似乎在无形中交流了什么反而把自己丢到一边的样子，沈轻州微妙地生出一种“这猫是打算告什么状”的想法。  
袁麟不是妖族，也不像某些人拥有特殊体质，他对妖气这种东西不算太敏感。不过有阿修的提点，他很快就发现了那枚刻着四兽的石头印章。上次在这里待了好几个小时，店里的东西他早就看过好几遍了。  
一看就不是近代的东西，磨损太严重了，不会是出自沈轻州之手。袁麟的第一反应是小州收了个文物。虽然那种东西禁止买卖，但区区一样文物是不会让阿修刻意提醒自己注意的，这东西肯定有问题。袁麟静下心来细细感受，很快，一丝若有若无的阴冷气息从那黢黑的印章中飘出来。  
“小州，这是哪里来的？”袁麟指着那枚印章问。  
看来又有妖族来接触小州了。不知道和两年前的事情有没有关系。就算没关系，单看对方出现在小州身边，也足以使自己提高警惕了。  
沈轻州看了一眼，对方正指着四兽石印，坦然答道：“有人来寄卖的。”  
“我买。”袁麟毫不犹豫。将这种诡异的东西留在沈轻州身边，他一点都不放心。  
阿修简直要给他的英明果决点赞。  
沈轻州露出一个有点奇怪的表情。“你？为了遗产？”  
袁麟的语气之肯定让他生出了些许怀疑。沈轻州不得不想，难道袁麟就是那人说的什么什么分家的人？他的出身是个大家族？不怪他诧异，当初追着袁麟跑的时候，并没有接触过他的家庭，平时在校园里也看不出家世显赫，更没听说过有什么背景，自己就只当他是帅哥兼小学霸一枚。  
“什么遗产？”不知道前因後果，袁麟自然是丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
沈轻州立刻知道自己想多了，改口说不卖。既然不是为了遗产，就别给人家添堵了。东西还等着卖给正主呢。  
“这个难道不是拿来卖的吗？”  
“是，但这是别人需要的，说是和继承家族遗产有关系，挺重要的。你就别捣乱了。”突然察觉到自己的语气未免太亲切了，沈轻州微微一顿，再次冷下来，“你的印章，不是已经有人给你买了吗。”他将柜台上装着印章的口袋向外推了推，示意对方拿走，“里面还有一块和田玉印章，没刻字，你这两天破费了，算我还你的饭钱。”  
沈轻州表情淡漠却自然，仿佛在和一个不相干的人说话。  
都说脾气好的人一旦气极，便如山洪爆发，一发不可收拾。在此之前袁麟根本就没有想象过，一个专情的人绝情起来，会有多么的令人难以招架。  
一点人情也不肯欠，一点转圜的余地也不肯留。  
袁麟愣住了。  
阿修也定住了，连尾巴尖也不带动一下的。

不能收。  
袁麟隐约意识到，只要收了，就会彻底走向无法挽回的局面。  
一直以来，他都没有向沈轻州坦白自己和妖族的事情，不知道该怎么扯谎去骗他是一方面，另一方面，自己也根本不想欺骗他。不能坦诚相待的恋人，构筑在谎言之上的关系，就算在一起，又有什么意义？可这一刻，如果他再不说点什么做点什么的话，恐怕就不会有然後了。  
他毅然决定用一个谎言来缓冲一二。  
哪怕饮鸩止渴……也未尝不可。  
袁麟决心达成的有两个目的。第一，不能离开他；第二，要想办法追查这件来历不明的东西。他深深吸了一口气，说：“其实，我是个私家侦探。这件东西是我正在查的证物。”  
不知道什么时候在脑袋里构思过的身份就这样脱口而出。  
阿修：“……”风太大我没听清？你说你是个什么？！  
那个词除了《名侦探柯南》，也就只有在小说和电视里出现过，沈轻州顿时也是一脸懵逼。  
袁麟轻声咳嗽了一下，压下心里微妙的尴尬。反正这个印章怎么看都有问题，背後那个家伙自己一定要查。“我希望你能告诉我它的来历，最重要的是寄卖的人。”他低声说，“小州，不管你怎么拒绝我，这件东西，我必须要查下去。”  
胆敢在背後伤害你的，我一个都不会放过。  
不是每一句誓言都需要宣之于口。这句话袁麟没有说，只在心里默念了一遍，便定定看着沈轻州，露出一个笑容来。在他弯起唇角的刹那，那张英俊的脸孔上像有光芒绽开，说不尽的光明温暖的意味，令人留恋。极夜退却，冰川消融。

好似听到了个劲爆的内容，再加上猛然撞见暌违已久的笑容，沈轻州觉得自己似乎回到了过去的时光，可以光明正大陪在恋人身边的那个时候。下一刻，他眨了眨眼睛，从这幻觉中挣脱出来，感到自己急需冷静。  
为了转移注意力，他开始消化那几句话的含义。  
私、私家侦探？所以说，袁麟其实是和毛利小五郎一个职业？他这几天都在闲逛是因为当侦探，工作时间弹性比较大？那就不必担心了……等等，自己在担心个鬼阿？！这个暂且不提，那个印章是证物？是涉及到凶杀案还是别的什么……不对，没有警方介入，估计也就是遗产继承的调查抢夺这类的吧？某某家族的内部撕逼大戏？沈轻州突然想到，如果袁麟是私家侦探，那他以前刚说了分手就消失，会不会是被卷进了什么事件？就好像工藤新一那样？有这个可能吗？  
一连串毫无关联的念头在脑海里炸开，全是臆想和猜测，没有答案，又似乎已经有了。至于那些陈年旧事，沈轻州略一思索就打住了。万一等待自己的又是失望，那从最开始，就不该欺骗自己抱有什么希望。  
想了想，沈轻州不知道该说些什么，也许什么都不说才是最合适的做法，只能别开视线，强迫自己忘掉那家伙的笑容。  
自己对他笑起来的样子一见钟情，第一眼就爱上了，觉得粉身碎骨也没有所谓。这不是句玩笑。那时的他把袁麟当整个世界，结果却被丢下，当真落了个粉身碎骨的下场。  
现在袁麟回来了，即使他有意无意地围着自己转，沈轻州也还是选择了放下，冷心冷情，绝不让自己再死一次。

“那个人是昨天下午四点左右来的。”如果对方是为了工作才接触自己，的确不该刁难他，沈店长主动配合，叙述了一遍事情经过，包括了所有他能想起来的细节，“……就是这样。我没能留下他的联系方式，不过，印章卖不出去的话，一周後他还会再来。”  
点了点头表示知道了，袁麟拿起装好印章的口袋摸索着。“那个印章还得麻烦你继续摆着，不过暂时别卖，我需要随时盯着它，最好抓到那个寄卖的人。所以我想，”他摸出那枚和田玉印章，非常自然地放在柜台上推了回去，他恳求般地看着沈轻州，问道，“老板，帮个忙，介意我在你店里打几天工吗？”  
沈轻州整个人顿时一僵。  
为什么不介意！超介意的好吗？！  
然而最终，他还是点了头。  
不是因为头脑一热或心软，而是自己把“工作”这件事看得非常重要，绝对重要，第一重要。推己及人，他并不想因为某些私人原因影响到袁麟的工作。沈轻州想，也许这就是自己有所成长的证明吧——如果不够理智冷静，所有行为都靠感情决定，那自己大概真的会不顾一切地拒绝。  
“那，老板，”袁麟笑吟吟地看着他，“让临时工给你带个早餐没什么不行的吧？刚出笼的包子，还热着呢，尝尝？”他热情地打开装早餐的口袋，香气立刻飘散在空气中。  
“不用。我吃过了。”沈轻州面无表情，扶着轮椅的手却一点点攥紧。  
“诶，尝一个吧。据说这家的包子特别好吃，每天排长队。”这是实话，袁麟也是特意排队去买的，无论如何也想让他尝一尝。不过是一个包子，又有什么大不了的？  
一个会看着自己，会对自己好的袁麟，沈轻州有很长的一段时间求而不得。此刻看着对方，他只觉得怅然若失。他记得已经失去的才是真实，疼过才明白自己还活着。现在经历的一切反而像个梦境，美好是美好，可都是假的。等到谁过来轻轻碰一下，就该醒了。  
自己现下不过是个，连站都站不起来的残废。而他不是已经有了个年轻漂亮的男朋友了吗？  
似乎过了很久，又似乎只是一眨眼的时间，沈轻州紧紧抿着嘴唇，从袁麟手中接过了一个包子。就像袁麟说的，不过是店员和店长之间递个早点的事情，再正常不过的事，想多了才是真正的麻烦。  
隔着一排柜台，低头啃包子的店长分毫没有察觉到，对方的眼角眉梢已经流露出了真切的笑意。  
而地上的橘猫已经震惊得喵不出来了。  
在阿修眼里，现在的袁大少爷已经像夜空里的太阳一样彻底晃瞎了自己的钛合金猫眼。这货的EQ是什么时候上的线？！倘若他以前有现在一半的脑子，要还能和阿州分手，它就把自己珍藏的所有漫画单行本都吃了！

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：现实版的毛利侦探吗，侦探你好侦探再见。  
袁麟：我不是那个大叔！我必须是工藤新一阿，失踪是迫不得已的！他也不想离开小兰的！你懂我的意思了吗宝贝儿？  
沈轻州：抱歉我是柯哀党。但我不掐CP，想聊什么都行，别引战谢谢。  
袁麟：……所以我们是在讨论《名侦探柯南》吗？


	6. 六 来自大洋彼岸的明信片

六 来自大洋彼岸的明信片

在橘猫瞠目结舌的注视中，沈轻州和袁麟仿佛是平心静气地共同吃完了这顿早餐。当然，沈轻州基本上只是……意思了一下。  
这已经让袁麟相当知足了。他首次觉得，给另一个人准备好早餐——虽然只是买来的——是件心情愉快的事。他蓦然想起以前小州和自己一起吃饭的时候，依着自己的口味点餐那乖巧可爱的模样。只是那个时候的自己拒绝过他很多次，不是什么实验的数据没有采集完，就是被一些杂七杂八的人和事绊住，抽不开身。那时说得最多的话好像是，你自己吃吧，别管我了。  
现在想来……得是有多渣才能这样对待自己的恋人？那些事情真的有那么重要吗？重要到，要推了和恋人相处的时间去做？  
袁麟将心底的悔意强行压下去，眼下还有许多事情需要处理。  
“那么，既然你也同意了，我们最好提前商量好。”说到正事，袁麟的表情也严肃起来，“我暂时算你的半个员工，店里所有的事情你都可以交给我去做。当然，比较专业的那些我不太懂，要是你不嫌麻烦，可以教我。”  
见袁麟表情真挚态度诚恳，沈轻州没开口拒绝，虽说他也没打算让对方做什么。  
说实在的，沈轻州一点也不觉得袁麟能在这里待上超过一个礼拜。只要等到那个寄卖印章的男人，不就结束了？他想，这不过是将告别的时间从这一刻延长到几天以後，仅此而已。什么都不会改变。  
自己的工作，当然还是要自力更生的，不缺这点帮助。当初独自一人那么长时间，照样撑过来了。觉得再苦再难再熬不过去的时候，咬一咬牙，等过了这段时间再回头看，也能云淡风轻地回上一句，这有什么的。  
袁麟说的话，听听就得了，他伸出来的手，看看就得了，全都不用当真。  
“不过我有自己的工作，必须优先处理，”袁麟的眼神带上了点歉意，“如果有突发事件，我随时都得走。”  
“那是自然。你又不是真的给我打工，难道还要请假吗？”沈轻州似笑非笑地说，“你想做什么就去做，我配合。”  
袁麟忽然想到件要紧的事来。“对了，还有件事需要你帮忙。印章借我一晚行吗？我想拿去做个鉴定，明天一早再送回来。”  
沈轻州是不打算带着印章回家了，再被猫玩两趟，没准就碎成好几块了。左右放着也是放着，没什么不行的。  
“可以。”其实沈店长还是微微迟疑了一下。出于对前男友人品的信任，他觉得袁麟大概不会转手高价出售给真正的买家。自己要是个奸商，没准就找个同伙这么干了……  
征得了沈轻州的同意後，袁麟立即拨了个电话。他和对面的人约好，今晚拿着东西过去做个系统的鉴定。他没有避开沈轻州，说的每一句话都让小州听得清清楚楚。和妖族有关的内容不能透露，但鉴定工作货真价实，自己这样做也是为了让小州安心，让他相信自己不会骗走这个印章。  
现在的袁麟一点也不确定，沈轻州还会不会无条件地相信自己。

沈轻州望着袁麟讲电话时的侧脸，愣愣地看了几秒才意识过来这有点失礼。匆匆错开视线，他心里五味杂陈。  
一直以来，不管是追动漫还是电影还是小说，只要是喜欢上的东西，沈轻州统统不怕剧透，甚至非常欢迎。他自己也琢磨过这是为什么。归根结底，他就是不怕提前了解所有的剧情走向  
——他只怕自己知道的太少，只怕自己错过的太多。  
自己所熟悉的那个袁麟，是在校园里骑着单车一晃而过的袁麟；是坐在教室里戴着耳机听某个广播电台的袁麟；是每次考试放榜时总是成绩名列前茅的袁麟；是对着课本给同学指点某一道习题的袁麟；是穿梭在图书馆书架间查阅着藏书的袁麟。每一个身影都来自于学生时期的他。骤然见到一个身处职场的袁麟，让沈轻州感到陌生……却又不自觉地被吸引。  
现在他悲哀地发现，面对这个人，自己又是这样……想知道关于他的一切，先前错过的一点一滴，都想补回来。  
……这怎么能行呢。  
袁麟不知道沈轻州陷入了某种自我矛盾，他老实地遁着自己的思路继续说下去。  
“如果那个寄卖的人来了，一定要第一时间指认给我。我会根据鉴定的结果决定下一步怎么做，不会随便处理的。”袁麟直视着沈轻州的眼睛，“小州，你答应我别插手，也不要做任何事，可以吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
不知道为什么，袁麟发现小州说话的时候没有看自己，垂下视线仿佛带着些故意躲闪的意味。他思索了一下，毫无头绪，就转而琢磨自己接下来该在店里如何安分守己地当个临时工。  
“不介意的话，我帮你打扫一下吧。”  
搞清楚了抹布、扫帚、拖把还有洗手间都在哪，袁麟立即着手打扫卫生。他把所有的家具都擦了一遍，门窗也没有错过。他想，小州不方便做这些事，自己刚好可以代劳。  
橘猫大感兴趣，亦步亦趋地跟着他。它也不是捣乱，就是单纯地看看。虽说袁麟不是那种不干活的“大少爷”——这个称呼只是它胡乱叫着玩的——但看他为阿州的店这么尽心尽力，阿修真是忍不住要欣赏一下全过程。  
沈轻州静静看了片刻，就不再理会他，径自去准备雕刻的工具。那枚和田玉印章要尽早刻完，现下该努力干活了。

“欢迎光临居奇。”  
门被推开的时候，袁麟比沈店长更早喊出这句话。沈轻州抬头看了一眼，默默低下头，继续自己手上的工作。  
来人是个邮递员，见有人招呼，就将手里的东西递过去。袁麟道了声谢，低头一看，是张印着风景的明信片。他很自然地将明信片递给沈轻州。出于礼貌，袁麟没有刻意去看上面的文字，但他敏锐地发现，小州一看到它，整个人都显得开心了不少。  
沈轻州的嘴角噙着一层遮掩不住的笑意。他伸手摸了摸明信片上的风景图，翻过卡片来读了一遍文字。这张明信片来自遥远的大洋彼岸，大本钟的雪景，是微博上那个喜欢到处旅游，也喜欢发照片圈自己的朋友寄来的。他立即打开微博，给那位朋友发了条私信。  
「你在伦敦寄的明信片刚刚收到，雪景真的很好看！」  
他想起和对方聊天时说过的“好看的明信片都容易寄丢”的玄学，忍不住又补上一句。「没寄丢真是走运！」  
对面几乎立刻就来了回信，表示自己在那边玩了几天，早就回国了，结果现在才寄到真是特别的有效率。一时间两人连聊天带吐槽来来回回发了好几条消息。  
沈轻州自己都没有意识到，自从拿到明信片，自己一直都在眉眼弯弯地笑。这双腿实在是不便移动，即使再喜欢那些风景，也只能借助别的方法来感受了。而明信片这种东西，明明是来自于那么遥远的地方，没手没脚的竟也能绕过半个地球，辗转来到自己手中……  
不得不说这种感觉……就像是个奇迹。  
他有些贪婪地看着明信片上的风景，读着那上面简简单单的几句话，好像这样就能和那个遥不可及的城市生出某种奇妙的联系……好像这样，就算自己亲眼去看过一遍，亲身去走过一遍了。  
沈轻州小心翼翼地将明信片摆在自己手边，等下了班要拿到家收好。他有一个盒子，专门存放这些明信片。有些是朋友们从旅游景点寄来的，也有些是他们买到或自制的新的明信片图样，特意寄来的。各式各样，拿在手里厚厚一叠。  
每一张都是遥远的心意，是自己收到的珍贵的礼物。

袁麟看着沈轻州对一张明信片如此宝贝的模样，心头忽然浮上一丝微妙的醋意。  
小州开心起来了是很好，可让他开心的那个人，不是自己，至少不是现在的自己。他发现自己很想让沈轻州重新看着自己，想让那双好看的眼睛里再次映出自己的身影，更想成为那个能让他不由自主就开心起来的人。袁麟苦笑一下，心知对方没把死缠烂打的自己从店里赶出去，已是难以想象的温和有礼了。想在他心里重新占据一席之地，恐怕是个异常艰难的过程。  
并非因为失去感到不平，而是终于明白感情应该是平等的。只可惜自己醒悟得太晚。  
袁麟忍不住想象，如果现在自己的眼中只有他一人，只为他一人，再坚持下去的话，能有几分希望挽回？  
唯有一件事不能妥协，不能坦白，不能对沈轻州和盘托出  
——自己是与妖族相伴的……“异端”。  
隔着这样一道无法消除的，有如天堑般庞大的沟壑，自己和小州两个人，可能有挽回的那天吗？  
袁麟深吸一口气，按捺下心里的苦涩，低声开口打断了沈轻州的思路：“快到中午了，你想吃点什么？”  
沈轻州从伦敦的雪景里回过神来，看着袁麟想了一下，说：“我去买就好，你在这里看店。”  
袁麟瞬间听懂了。他这是……不肯再让自己买单，不想再欠自己一点情分，防范至斯。不能强求，怕适得其反惹得对方更加避之不及，袁麟扯起嘴角笑了笑，像提出一个合理的建议般问：“有我给你干活，干嘛不用？”  
沈轻州在“不敢当”和沉默之间选择了後者。他忽然间觉得整个人都很累，累到不想再戴着面具。与其绞尽脑汁地琢磨说人话还是说鬼话，脸上该挂三分笑还是七分笑，不如闭上嘴冷下脸，平平静静地撑过这几天，大家好聚好散。先前话里话外的刺也刺了，对方恍若不觉，该凑过来还是照样凑过来，自己反倒被那些话戳得满脸血，伤敌没见一千，自损已够八百。何必呢。  
没有妥协，沈轻州留下袁麟自己出门了。附近街上有好几家餐馆，买两份午餐还是很快的。今天他就是想出门转转，真不想动也不想指使那家伙的话，点两份外卖不就得了……

沈轻州的身影刚消失，橘猫迅速跳上柜台。“诶哟word妈！总算能张嘴了！”  
“那个印章到底是怎么回事？”  
“是有个妖拿来寄卖。”阿修一张毛茸茸的猫脸，表情很是严肃，“虽然不像故意来找茬的，但是东西本身有很大问题。昨天夜里，那个印章试图袭击阿州，”它看到袁麟的眉毛狠狠皱起来，“里面有魂魄还是阴灵之类的东西，在阴气最重的时候出手，不止一只，被我强行压回去了。”  
袁麟向玻璃展台瞥去一眼，眼神十分不善，非常想当场废了那枚诡异的石印，以绝後患。  
“还好你今天来了，赶紧把那货弄走吧。阿州也安全。”橘猫咂咂嘴，一副得救了的样子。  
“对方是什么妖？”  
“没看出来。只有影子，原形藏得挺好。”  
“你觉得，那个寄卖的家伙是水里的妖族吗？”  
阿修侧着头想了一阵，缓缓摇头。“不像，至少我觉得不是。而且印章里的阴灵是某种四爪兽类，不太像是一伙的。”  
“我知道了。小康查到两年半前，伤害小州的那家伙，大概和水有点关系。不管是不是，你多盯着点。”  
“你放心！小爷罩着他！”  
关于寄卖人，沈轻州已经把能描述的细节都描述过了。袁麟在阿修这里也没能得到太多的情报。他挠了挠脖子，开始思考这件事。令他在意的是，对方在目的明确地挑选买家。这是为什么？是它真的需要特殊的买家还是另有玄机？它明明可以留在店里，直接拒绝不对的买家，却仍要将这件事交给小州，自己不肯直接出面，又是出于什么原因呢？  
还没等他想出头绪，沈轻州已经回来了。袁麟马上替他开门，接着非常自然地将轮椅推到柜台後面。  
他做得自然，不代表沈店长也接受得自然。事实上，沈轻州别扭极了。他从来都没有想过有朝一日还会被这个人如此照顾，刚坐上轮椅的时候是有过念想，可随着时间过去，不切实际的想法灰飞烟灭，现在他什么都不要了。面对这份姗姗来迟的体贴，沈轻州缓缓抿紧唇角，假装毫不在意。  
“喏，你的。”他面无表情地将一份盖饭放到台面上。  
“谢谢。”袁麟拿着午饭坐到店铺一角的小桌边。打开餐盒盖，是一份自己很喜欢的菜色。刹那间，心脏微妙地疼了一下，又跳快了一点点。

接下来的整个下午都无事发生，甚至连一位踏进店门的客人都没有。  
橘猫一开始还追着太阳的光趴着，到後来干脆睡死在了地上。袁麟继续帮忙打扫店铺，恨不得将没收拾利落的地方全都收拾一遍。沈轻州任由他折腾。他很高兴自己无需理会，那块和田玉印章才是这两天工作的重中之重，刚好需要大块的时间来完成。很快他就进入了工作状态，异常专注地雕刻手中的印章。  
袁麟将店铺打扫得差不多，也闲了下来。他的目光不自觉地落在沈轻州身上。午後的阳光明亮柔和，带着点安详的暖意。那人微垂着视线，突然间眯了一下眼睛，那长长的眼睫轻颤，仿佛一片羽毛，拂在了自己的心脏上。  
轻如鸿毛。  
重若泰山。  
袁麟小心翼翼地放缓了呼吸，仿佛发出稍大一点的声音都会让自己失去眼前的一切。眼前这副画面如此动人心魄，袁麟醍醐灌顶般地明白了一件事  
——哪怕自己从前从未喜欢过沈轻州，在这一刻，也会毫不犹豫地爱上他。  
这个人是自己的。  
这个人必须是自己的。  
这个人只能是自己的。

到了下班的时间，沉浸在工作中的沈轻州被自己设的闹铃换回了神智，恋恋不舍地看着已经刻了一小部分的印章，将它收好放进口袋，打算晚上回家继续。  
袁麟如愿以偿地拿到了四兽石印。将印章拿到手里，他的神色也随之凝重起来。近距离接触，果然能够感受到它散发出的阵阵阴气。相信如果是普通人接触它，就算夜里没有什么东西来偷袭，也会受到阴气的侵袭，轻则生病，重则……那个寄卖的家伙，必定不怀好意。  
对着石头一脸苦大仇深又若有所思的袁麟看上去十分艰难，想必他的工作确实非常不容易……沈轻州一边招呼橘猫回家，一边脑补着袁麟的工作，忍不住偷瞟了他好几眼。  
察觉到小州落在自己身上的视线，袁麟提出：“我送你回家。”  
沈轻州顿时戒备地坐正了身子。“不用了。”  
袁麟没有流露出一丁点的不愉快，从善如流地退让一步。“那我送你到小区门口。”  
沈轻州：“……”这货到底图什么？！  
阿修轻车熟路地跳上沈轻州的腿，下一秒假装四处看风景。  
笑话！不看风景行吗？！不就是懒得走，占了点轮椅的便宜吗？！呃，你要相信我跳上阿州的腿绝不是为了占他的便宜……看大少爷那要吃猫的眼神，难不成让小爷当个雪橇第四傻，拉着轮椅回家吗？！

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：那位喜欢旅行也喜欢给你寄明信片的朋友，是不是个青蛙？！  
沈轻州：……


	7. 七 心病

七 心病

沈轻州坚持要自己回家，无奈袁麟跟在旁边寸步不离，完全是一副油盐不进你不进家门我就不走的架势，也就随他去了。居奇离沈轻州住的小区并不算远，眼看到了小区门口，袁麟还没有止步的意思，沈轻州忍不住问他：“你要跟我回家吗？”  
话说出口，才觉得这好像非常容易引起误会……自己并没有邀请他进屋哪怕只是坐几分钟的意思好吗？！被自己的口不择言雷到无语，沈轻州默默凌乱了几秒，略感窘迫，带着一丝不确定看着袁麟，并由衷希望对方能顺利地把这句话理解为嘲讽。  
看穿了小州的不情不愿，袁麟笑了笑，相当自觉地後退一步。“今天先不了，”——当然了我们可以以後再说——“我得抓紧时间把印章送去做鉴定。”  
所以既然很忙，这货还坚持跟着自己走这几步是图什么？！沈轻州面上连根眉毛都没动，其实心里松了一大口气。  
他不咸不淡地说：“哦，那你快去吧。”  
袁麟略一点头，转身大步走了。他的背影和以前一般无二，步伐洒脱，又带着某种说一不二的决然味道。沈轻州和他膝盖上的橘猫一起扭着头看袁麟越走越远。直到他的背影消失，沈轻州这才反应过来，自己竟然目送了他一路。  
只是有点好奇他真的就这么走了！仅此而已！绝对没有其他的意思！  
脸多少有点烫，他摇了摇头清空思绪，载着猫慢慢回家。

袁麟开着车转到商业街一带，来到紧邻商业街的另一条街上。比起人潮汹涌的隔壁道路，这里显得异常冷清。他目的明确地在一处小院外停车。老旧的院子加上三层小楼，透出一股浓浓的快要倒闭的国企老单位的范儿，和附近接轨国际的高大上建筑比起来根本就是两个极端，却又偏偏挤在一起，有种微妙的怪异感。院门外白色的标牌上用红字竖着写了四个字——“鸿渐六所”。  
袁麟的车在院门外停了几秒，按了下喇叭，门卫看也不看就放行了。  
揣着那枚印章，他直接走进二层的所长办公室。一个戴着无框眼镜的年轻男人正坐在办公桌後面疯狂地敲着键盘，见他进门，抬了抬眼皮就算是问好了。下一秒，男人像是猛然间回过神来，重新抬眼死死盯住他，仿佛要从袁麟身上看出朵花来。  
男人叫曲越杉，一年前旧上司卸任，他接手鸿渐六所，成为名副其实的所长。他对一切异界流传以及和妖族有关的物件都抱有异常浓厚的兴趣，并且研究员出身的曲越杉能力出众，为了研究每天废寝忘食，特别舍得牺牲自己，是典型的实验型疯子，哦不，实验型精英。  
“东西呢？”  
袁麟将印章向桌上一扔。  
“原来是它！我就说你身上哪里不对劲嘛……”看见印章的一刹那，曲越杉眼睛都跟着一亮，他迅速伸手抓起印章来细细查看，“哪儿弄来的？啧啧啧，这可是好东西……”  
这哪里好了？！研究员都是疯子，这种怎么想都只会害人的东西在他眼里竟然是个好东西……袁麟无语了几秒，看对方一脸狂热的样子忍不住提醒他。“就借你一个晚上，明天一早我就拿走。”  
“再看吧。”曲越杉捧着印章就出了办公室。  
袁麟本来还想跟着他去看看鉴定过程，後来一想还是算了，自己要忙的事情可不少，比如……应该尽早在小州的店铺周围安排好人手。一旦对方露面就进行跟踪，如果情况有变，要立即动手以绝後患。  
他不太倾向于直接动手，在不能确定对方是行凶者之前，他没有任何动手的理由。这样会增加自己和对方的因果，万一据此进行裁决，自己反而会成为行凶者。遇到这种情况的时候，袁麟就觉得一秤天心这绝对公平公正的存在是个EQ为零的智障。  
总之，先安排人手近距离保护居奇还是很有必要的。

“从明天开始，你们三个在这家店附近埋伏，具体怎么做你们随意，别被发现就行。一旦接到我的信号，立即跟踪从店里离开的家伙。”说着，袁麟点了点地图上居奇所在的位置。  
一回到别墅，他就用最快的速度叫来了自己的搭档，任九重，杜予索和陆行。说明了事情的前因後果，所有人一致同意先对那个可疑的家伙进行跟踪监视。  
“你呢？”陆行问道。  
“我就在那家店打工。”顶着所有人一脸的“风太大我没听清”，袁麟面不改色。  
“老大你太真是敬业了。为了抓一个还不知道是不是行凶者的家伙就在人家的店里当打工仔兼职卧底，”任九重用一种看圣母的眼神看着他，“哥真是五体投地甘拜下风。”  
陆行紧跟着问了一大串的问题。“老大老大你有工资吗？一月开你多少钱？老板管食宿吗？有五险一金吗？都要你做什么？要参加上岗培训吗？你怎么谈的临时工合同？等抓到了那家伙，你还要继续打工吗？”问题太多，还没问到一半他就被杜予索按着脸推到一边去了。  
“据我说知你没那么闲，所以我的问题只有一个，”杜予索推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，眼镜片闪过一丝明亮的光，“你和那里的老板，或者店员，或者常去那家店的什么客人，有什么不可告人的关系？”  
袁麟扶额。  
谁来告诉他身边这堆货怎么这么八卦？！难道重点不是拿出四兽石印寄卖的那只妖什么来历什么目的什么案底吗？！眼下这些问题他一点都不想回答。难不成他会老实交待，老子其实是为了追回老婆，工钱是没有的每天还恨不得倒贴上一天三顿的饭钱，可现在非但人没追到手，老婆没把自己扫地出门就已经谢天谢地了，并且归根结底其实这一切都是自己的错，因为自己以前实在是太渣。这尼玛要怎么说？！  
“我这有几个东西，”袁麟淡定地把今康定做的印章拿了出来，“你们仨一人一个，小康给你们的礼物，都收好了，回头记得道谢。以後需要签名的时候必须加盖个人公章。”  
猝不及防被塞了封口礼的三人：“……”老大你这话题转换之生硬，真是令人发指……受教了。  
“总之打起精神来，给我做好准备，散了散了。赶紧走！”袁麟挥挥手把人都赶走，自己在书房翻找出几份电子档案。他想查查两年半前都有些什么事件被一一记录在案，兴许里面会藏着某些蛛丝马迹。  
将近午夜，小康一回来立刻来找袁麟要自己那枚印章。袁麟顺便给他讲了石印的出现以及後续剧情。今康听完思考了片刻，说他相信阿修的直觉。如果是阿修说那家伙和水没有关系，那应该就是如此。这次的妖可能和两年半前小老板的事故没有关系，只是凑巧在这个时间找上了他而已。理由也足够充分了，在出售印章的店里寄卖一枚印章，完美的掩人耳目，不会引起任何怀疑。  
“所以，你们决定集体盯梢了？那我明天继续去查小老板的事情。今天跑了几家医院，所有和水有关的地方，水房、喷泉、洗手间，甚至下水道都查过了，没发现可疑之处。”小康打了个呵欠，“我先去睡了。有什么消息我会随时通知你。”  
“好。”袁麟郑重地向他点了点头，“多谢。”  
今康还想说点什么，但最後闭上了嘴。毕竟自己的事情，只有自己才会明白。面对真正想要的东西，袁麟是不会轻易退缩的。

第二天早上六点半，袁麟准时到了鸿渐六所。推开所长办公室的门，曲越杉理所当然地不在，他就理所当然地直奔三楼实验室。  
这幢老建筑的整个三楼全部都是实验室，摆着各式各样的设备和仪器，因为检测内容的特殊性，整个地球上能操作它们的人大概不会超过五个。袁麟连着推了几个门，才在一间屋子里找到曲越杉。  
这位所长穿着一件白大褂，正在一台足有四五米宽的机器前。旁边连通着机器的电脑开着一个黑白的界面，整屏整屏的数据不断向上滚动。不难看出，实验还在如火如荼地进行着。  
“到点了！”袁麟毫不留情地喊道，“快把印章给我！”  
曲越杉像被踩了尾巴的猫，差点原地蹦起来。“不！等等！再等一下！再给我两分钟！这个数马上就出来了！”  
透过一扇厚重的玻璃，袁麟看见那枚四兽石印漂浮在机器内部一处独立的空间中，被一些诡谲的光芒照射着，缓缓旋转。每当有光芒爆闪，电脑屏幕上就更加迅速地滑过长达数页的数据。  
看了看桌上的咖啡杯以及桌旁撕开口的五六条速溶咖啡，袁麟啧了一声。他知道咖啡对这位所长没有任何醒神的效果，曲越杉喜欢喝咖啡只是因为在他看来，这就是水。显然这些都是他在电脑计算数据的时候喝掉的。袁麟猜他一夜没合眼，这对实验狂人来讲再正常不过了。  
“你得早死。”认识他不是第一天，袁麟也不是第一次得出这样的结论了。  
“所以我得更加珍惜自己活着的每一分钟，希望它们能比大多数人的一分钟都有意义。”曲越杉漫不经心地说着，手上拿着打印出来的两叠纸翻来翻去，似乎在比照什么。  
和妖族有关的东西一直以来给人的印象都非常玄幻，比如它们本身，以及妖力、法术，看起来和科学没有一丁点关系，但在某些特殊的人类手中，是能够通过数据分析和实验结果准确体现出来的。从某种程度上讲，数据精准，结果符合客观现实，能够被捕获，被分析，被模拟，被学以致用，证明另一个世界所具备的某种科学性，就是鸿渐六所存在的意义。  
袁麟看了一眼时间，最晚七点自己必须走。他还打算到小区门口接小州一起走呢，不能再晚了。  
“最後半小时，”他想了想，“如果实验没完成，我可以今晚再试着借来。”  
曲越杉明显松了口气。“那好极了。我先和你说一下已经确定的结论吧。顶端的四兽含有四只妖的力量，是被某个很厉害的老家伙封进去的，手法老道，技艺娴熟，妖力被封存得相当完美，千年不衰。应该说，这枚印章就是为了封存妖力而制作的，它的每一处细节都是为了这件事服务。你要在异界，没准真能查出点什么，比如这个一千多年前的大佬究竟是哪位。除此之外，我还查出它在近期被改动过……大概是在十年之内，再具体的话就要更详尽的检测程序。另外有些阴灵一类的东西，我虽然知道它们存在，但想检测需要更多时间。没办法，项目太多，一个晚上完全不够用阿……”  
说完他满脸期待地看着袁麟。没办法，袁麟只好点头，答应他今天再向老板借一晚上。

沈轻州这一夜睡得很不踏实，似乎昏昏沉沉做了好几个梦。  
最开始他梦见自己坐在一只花色章鱼身上，说从今天开始封大黄为特级魔法师，要立即开始授勋仪式。接着又梦见了好几道白色的影子，鬼一样飘来飘去，自己倒是一点都不怕，结果一枚巨大的印章突然蹦了出来，金光闪闪地一亮就让那些白影消失了，自己还在诧异，那枚印章突然就盖了过来，仓皇躲避的时候突然看见印章的底部刻着一个复杂的符号，有点像字但又不认识。第三个梦是在一个充满水的地方，手机上的天气预报显示空气湿度100%，自己明明站在地上，却感到双腿渐渐没进一片黢黑，冰冷的水泛着细碎的波浪，拍打在皮肤上的潮湿感觉沿着腿一直向上，自己的双腿就像消失在了黑暗中，彻底感受不到了。  
沈轻州猛地睁开眼睛，冷汗淋漓。他大口喘息，挣扎着坐起身，第一件事是摸了摸自己的腿。两条腿始终毫无知觉，所幸是还在。这件事经历过一次已经是个挥之不去的噩梦了，没想到今天竟然又感受了一次。他无意识地揪着被子，一点点攥紧手指，浑身都冷，颤抖得停不下来。  
橘猫端坐在他身旁的窗台上，专注地盯着窗外，听见身後的动静，只是转了转耳朵。  
没有妖，没有袭击，是梦魇。  
那是心病，它无计可施。

第二天一早，沈轻州照常载着橘猫出门，刚一出楼门口他就看见袁麟了。那人站在小区的大门外面，拎着装早餐的口袋，漫不经心地看着过路的车辆。沈轻州微微一愣，有点开心，又突然觉得有点恍惚，说不出的难过在心口蔓延开来。  
真没想到，自己有朝一日也会有这样的待遇。为什么在自己最需要他的时候，他却偏偏不在呢？  
已经不需要了。  
昨天雕了一晚上的印章，觉得自己好不容易把这家伙丢到九霄云外了，结果夜里做了噩梦後来就再也没有睡好，没过几小时袁麟就蹦出来怒刷存在感了。这感觉真的很不美丽。沈轻州觉得这家伙根本就是无事献殷勤的节奏。无他，面对一个被自己甩了的残废前男友，是你的话你想干嘛？  
感情？别笑话了，没有解释的分手紧接着消失，再出现也还是没有给出任何解释，还有什么感情可谈？  
利用？是想要自己的房子还是铺子？可自己一没和他结婚再离，二没欠他债，三没把柄在他手里，可以说彼此一点关系都没有，他手再长也伸不到别人碗里吧……  
果然是愧疚或者同情吧？  
沈轻州沉默了。他发觉这是最可能的事实，从袁麟再次出现，看到自己坐上轮椅以来……那家伙就不由自主地想帮助自己，是想弥补还是偿还？兴许是“人皆有恻隐之心”呢。  
沈轻州顿时就有点抑郁了。  
也是怪自己，没有和他说清楚。周四刚见到他的时候，自己情绪波动太厉害，说的话句句带刺，有脑子的都听得出来。搞不好就让袁麟生出了某种误会，觉得自己这样都是他的过错。眼下多接触了几天，比那时候已经平静了很多，再说话也不会带刺了，所以……真要有什么误会，现在彼此说开了才是正确的做法。  
“我没有你店里的钥匙，来早了站在门口也是站着，就随便走了两步。”袁麟发觉小州的表情有点纠结，没敢说自己是刻意来的，顺手送了个台阶。反正这也是事实。  
无法反驳，就算直觉告诉自己不是这样也没办法说他的不是，沈轻州只好随便点了点头，默认接受了这个解释。  
袁麟非常自然地走上前去，推着轮椅慢慢走向居奇。阿修在沈轻州腿上不知道在想什么，一副若有所思的严肃样子。沈轻州无意识地挠了挠橘猫的脖子，阿修立刻毫无原则地屈从了本能，歪着脖子靠过去，务必要他再多挠几下。  
进了居奇的店门，袁麟立刻把四兽石印拿出来摆进展柜。“对了小州，我能再借走它一晚上吗？研究所那边的检测做了一半，还差一部分。”  
沈轻州正在琢磨该怎么开口，无所谓地点了点头，接着就开门见山了：“袁麟，我想和你谈谈。”  
听到对方终于叫了自己的名字而不是那什么该死的“袁先生”，袁麟心情愉快了点，立刻洗耳恭听。  
沈轻州坦然看着袁麟。他想，谈什么阿，不就是两句话的事  
——“你不需要对我愧疚，或者同情什么的。我的腿不是你的错。我一个人，过得很好。”

袁麟注视着沈轻州。  
这个样子的小州，冷静，理智，客观，不被任何负面情绪左右。他毫不躲闪地直视自己的眼睛，那双眼瞳中透出的光芒令自己想起异界的星空，平静，广博，浩瀚。他在一瞬间读懂了，这就是沈轻州的真实想法。  
袁麟意识到，不论要谈什么，这都是一个最好的时机。  
“我相信你。而且我没有那样的想法。”既然这个问题已经摆在了台面上，袁麟也不会再退缩，“不是愧疚，不是同情。”他强调道，“是我想这样做，就只是这样。”  
——尽管再多的，我暂时还不能告诉你。

-To be continued


	8. 八 夏天

八 夏天

“不是愧疚，不是同情。是我想这样做，就只是这样。”  
仍属于早晨的有点清冷的光凝结在小州的发尖，他清秀的面容带着些微无知无觉的引人意味。仿佛某个不知名的梦境，袁麟恍然觉得，时间停在这一刻就很好，好像什么都不再需要了。  
他看向小州的目光中有着毫不掩饰的温柔。  
想要看着他，想要守护他，想要让他微笑，想要为他破除所有的困境，想要为他，成就一个无所不能的自己。  
是我想对你好一点，也许，要再好一点。仅此而已。无需怀疑，也别有任何压力。後面的话，虽然没有说，但他相信小州能明白。  
沈轻州平静地注视着他，眼中是轻忽到难以察觉的不赞同。  
袁麟在第一时间就感受到，沈轻州不赞同这样的感情。小州不喜欢这种默默付出式的恋爱模式。  
沈轻州不是那种性格特别外向的人，但是对着自己在意的喜欢的人，他会认真地冲上去。在他还喜欢自己的时候就一直在努力表现，想办法让自己知道他的心意，同时也怀抱着希望，想得到回应的感情。所以在自己的面前，小州的存在感一直很强，也正是因为这个原因自己才会点头，和他在一起。  
然而当初没有来得及珍惜，现在已经统统失去了。袁麟曾经想放下，结果没能成功，回来一看见这个人就再也放不下了。  
即使不赞同也没有办法。  
情，不知所起，一往而深。  
他想，没关系，自己也可以寄希望于未来，现在需要“认真冲上去”的，轮到自己了。  
袁麟心知此刻不适合再深入。贸然告白只会弄巧成拙，现在的小州不可能毫无嫌隙地接受自己的回心转意。想要追回他，把真心送上来给他才是唯一的方法。细水长流终归是有好处的，你看这几天，他再也没说过好比“请回吧袁先生”这样带刺的话了！这已经是不小的进步了！  
左边心口的那处地方并没有因为一度的失去而变得空空荡荡，反而被另一些东西填补起来，依然充实着，存有希望，包裹在一团暖色的光芒中，温和又平静地跳动。  
那个人的存在就是希望。他後知後觉。

袁麟没再继续解释什么。他笑了笑，将早点推过去，不忘提醒小州趁热吃，自己则很自觉地去打扫卫生了。  
谈话什么的，到这里算是告一段落。谁也没有说得太直白，但对于他们两个人而言，又有什么是不明白的呢？  
沈轻州从麦当劳的早点口袋里摸出一个薯饼咬了一口。橘猫似乎对麦当劳的食物有超乎寻常的偏好，扒着袋口往里看，虽然摆着一副别担心我不吃我就看看的架势，架不住口水都要流过八条街了。沈轻州忍不住想起这货第一次不知道怎么溜进来被自己发现，就是在偷吃麦当劳……他把猫头推开，摸出一个蛋堡，看了看，里面还有一个，是袁麟的。沈轻州连忙把袋口扎紧拿到一边，把手里这份蛋堡的肉饼分了一大块给胖橘。  
伺候好这位祖宗，他一边吃，一边看着袁麟有条不紊地打扫店铺。男人对这些体力活没有丝毫不耐的样子，尽管他根本没必要做这些。  
沈轻州偏着脑袋看他，反正想表达的已经表达清楚了，对方的想法却不是自己能左右的。该说的说了该劝的劝了，拒绝的态度也是摆在了明面上，那家伙硬是没有一丁点退缩的意思。  
他突然不知道自己还能说些什么。  
曾经所有的痛都独自咽下去了，无论是被抛弃还是变成残疾，很难说哪个更痛一点。自己在那个夏天经历了一场无以复加的疼痛，之後度过的每个相似的季节，都会难以自控地畏惧。仿佛本能反应。  
可是，纵然自己可以狠下心肠拒绝他一次、两次，改变不了的是对方撞了南墙也不肯回头，偏生还要再撞第三次、第四次。沈轻州骗不了自己，那个人始终是被自己藏在心脏最深处，除非是失忆才能被无情剥离的存在。他怕再这样下去，总有一天自己会失去拒绝的勇气。他甚至不敢想象，自己某一天对这个人低头妥协的模样。  
……怯懦、矛盾、自作自受。太难看了。  
心脏像是被攫紧，每跳一下都沉重艰难。  
不要再看那个人了。  
不能再看那个人了。  
沈轻州深呼吸了一下，垂下视线，就着狼吞虎咽愉悦得快要上天的大黄，慢慢吃掉了手里的蛋堡。  
食不知味。  
……做人有什么意思，会不会做猫比较好。

等到袁麟将扫帚和墩布收拾利落过来吃早饭，沈店长已经在进行那枚和田玉印章最後的收尾工作了，明天客人来取货。因为不用再拿刻刀，不需要那么专心，他做着手里的事情，脑子里还能琢磨一下那个寄卖石头印章的家伙。  
实际上他很有几分好奇，那枚印章身上究竟有什么故事？真的和那个什么家族的遗产有关系吗？或者，那个人告诉自己的从头至尾都是谎言？那他真正的目的又是什么呢？是为了利用自己做什么？真的是要卖给特定的人？他自己到底为什么不能直接出面？然而这些问题都只能放在脑袋里想想，就算再想知道，他也不会主动问袁麟。毕竟那是对方的工作，并且很有可能会涉及到隐私。自己一介路人甲，还是别多事了。  
想到那个人就不自觉地和某个突然蹦出来的“私家侦探”挂上了钩，沈轻州忍不住看了眼袁麟。  
男人今天带了一台笔记本电脑来。已经解决了早餐，此刻他正坐在小桌边，对着笔记本屏幕一脸的讳莫如深。应该是在看什么文档吧，袁麟的视线一行接一行地迅速逡巡。  
即使速度很快，他也能从字里行间找到自己需要的东西，再轻松地举一反三，分析出更多内容。以前上学的时候就是这样。在大多数学生都轻慢散漫的大学里，能做到这点的人着实不多，袁麟是个不折不扣的小学霸。  
沈轻州喜欢认真的袁麟，专注于某件事情的他简直会发光，自己根本移不开眼。可是现在，当那人将“认真”对待的对象换成自己的时候，沈轻州却分毫不敢相信。他畏惧着这样的好，如同畏惧着每一个曾经失去的夏天。  
沈轻州收回视线，加快手上的动作，将已经完工的印章擦干净，仔仔细细地装进锦盒，收在柜台下。接下来没有提前预订的商品了，可以无所事事地刷刷微博看看网页，一天的时间很快就会过去。

袁麟抓紧时间将所有文档都浏览了一遍，而後皱着眉出神，像是在回忆什么，又像是遇到了什么难题。  
两年半前的档案和记录，以自己现在的手段，能找到的都在这里了。有些卷宗没有进行电脑录入，那个时候大多数档案是手写版本。就算是现在，手工抄录档案仍是必不可少的，电子文档只是作为一种辅助的存储手段存在。保险起见，自己应当亲自去云汀阁查阅卷宗，可眼下，小州身边也离不开人。权衡下利弊，他决定还是先解决那个不知好歹，胆敢找小州麻烦的混蛋，再去阁里翻那些陈年旧账。  
眼下最大的困难在于，有些暗中发生的事件根本不会被记录在案。没有摆在明面上的，不意味着就不会发生，刚好相反，事情的真相很有可能达到骇人听闻的程度。  
大多数情况下，妖都不太可能针对一个普通人做什么，但仔细想来，这件事情的特殊之处在于，那时小州和自己关系匪浅，再加上与自己的离开前後脚的这个时间段，袁麟有足够的理由怀疑对方伤害小州的真正目的是为了自己。  
毕竟那时的自己简直是砧板上的鱼肉，怀里揣着刚刚得到的力量——不动如山——还不会用，身边也没有任何信任的伙伴，可说是任人宰割。可奇怪的是，事件到了这里戛然而止，就没有然後了。小州出了事，自己身在异界，没得到警告也没听到任何要挟。这显然不符合先前的推论。再者，不管行凶者是谁，不达到目的的话应该是不会停手的。那么，小州没有继续受到伤害也就从侧面证明了，对方的目的达到了？难道目的是让自己离开他？等等，也不一定。也许只是小州没有说呢，自己完全不知道他还遇到过什么意外。想到自己问起他的腿时，他那不配合的态度，袁麟怀疑以自己这个尴尬的前男友身份，根本就不可能问出个一二三来，还得想办法旁敲侧击。  
袁麟的思路绕来绕去，确定了一个答案跟着又否决，理由和解释层出不穷，每一个都有支持点和对立面，矛盾重重云里雾里。  
面对超纲的题目，袁·学霸·麟是不会退缩的。更何况这是有关沈轻州的事情，他更是精神百倍，绝不退缩。就算自己此刻是个伪私家侦探，也肯定要相信那个真正的侦探的至理名言  
——真相只有一个。  
手机的群里陆续来了几条消息，是杜予索他们三个挨个报告自己的所在位置。任九重说自己老胳膊老腿了走不动，在街对面的旅店里定了个房间足不出户。陆行在店後的一条小巷里当只流浪狗，离得最近，袁麟叮嘱它隐藏好自己的气息。杜予索在最近的路口发小广告，他和小康一样，装个大学生什么的毫无违和。袁麟嘴角翘了翘，表示自己知道了，有消息随时通知大家。  
暂时没有客人。沈轻州和袁麟各做各的事情，虽然没有任何交集，但气氛显得很轻松。袁麟偶尔抬眼看看，对方始终在忙碌，专心工作，平静生活。这样的沈轻州，简单纯粹，他越看就越是喜欢。  
对这处“抬起眼睛就能看到沈轻州”的新办公地点，袁麟在心里默默给了个好评。他心满意足地多看几眼，才将思路重新扭回到档案上。  
从文字中潜藏的各种边角消息以及当时自己亲身经历过的一些事情上看来，两年半前的那一段日子，附近并没有水系的妖特意出现。明面上暂时查不到了，不知道千羽那边会不会有消息。还有小康，不知道今天去哪里查了？

正被袁麟在心里念叨的今康打了个喷嚏。  
此刻他正在郊区最大的湖边散步，他先後找了常驻岸边的三个小妖，好不容易才问到大佬的确切位置。小康揉了揉鼻子，放缓脚步走上前去。比起刚化成人形没两年的自己，这位已经当了一千多年“人类”的玄龟成溪真是老祖宗级别的存在了。  
湖岸边，看着钓竿的老爷子似乎是睡着了，头一点一点的，长长的白胡子不时被风吹起来。放在他身边的鱼篓里盛着两条小鲤鱼，离得近了就能听见它们两个在奶声奶气地斗嘴。  
今康对哪条鱼更帅不感兴趣，他更喜欢炸得酥脆一点再浇上汁的。他站在老人身侧，恭恭敬敬地行了个礼，一丝淡淡的妖气随着他的动作柔和地散开，飘在空气中。  
“嗯。”老人睁开眼睛，笑眯眯地受了他一礼，“小娃娃来找老夫，有什么事呀？”  
今康开门见山。“成老，实不相瞒我想问您些事情。您记不记得，两年半前，有没有水里的同道来这附近走动？如果没有陌生的妖，那个时候，都有谁在？”  
老爷子捋着胡子，回想了半天，最後摇了摇头：“老夫的记性是大不如前了，不过近来一直都挺平静的，钓钓鱼，看看书，几年就过去了。不知道小娃娃问这个是为了什么？”  
“我是制裁者的手下，为查一桩案子而来。”还是一桩不能被裁决的案子，今康在心里补充道。再多的他就不打算说了，上来就抖出身份也是希望大佬能够配合调查。  
“哦？可是我水里这帮小家伙，有行凶的嫌犯？”老人眼中划过一抹锋锐的光，刹那间千年的威压放出，如山如岳，仿佛一句话说不对就会动手。在他的力量面前，化形不过几年的小妖没有一分一毫的抵抗能力。  
今康的语气不卑不亢。“任何线索我都不能放过。”  
就这样僵持了数秒，他感到冷汗顺着脖颈流下去，浑身的骨头都似乎在咯吱作响，眼看身体快要抵御不住压力，重新变回狐狸了，那沉重得令自己喘不过气来的威压却倏然消散。小康眨眨眼，刚刚发生的一切都像是场错觉。  
“勇气可嘉。”老人赞许地点了点头，伸手从鱼篓里捞出一尾小鲤鱼，吩咐道：“到管沧那取份名单来。”他手一挥，一道抛物线划过，小鲤鱼凌空翻了两个跟斗，一头扎进湖水中。  
今康眼睛一亮。“多谢成老。”  
片刻过後，小鲤鱼从水下一跃而出。它带来一本薄薄的册子，封面上什么字都没有，只泛着一层浅淡的光。今康翻了翻，里面是建国以後调查过的，本地水域范围内所有妖的名册，资料相当齐全，堪称水之一族的户口本。  
这趟不算白来。虽然没能问到两年前的来访者，但拿到了非常重要的资料。从这份名单着手，至少可以一一排除掉本地水族的嫌疑。万一突然发现嫌犯的话，也可以先查查是不是在附近活动。真是……用处太大了。小康再次认真道了谢，满载而归。

门口的风铃叮叮当当响了起来。  
“欢迎光临居奇！”沈轻州说完，看到是个脸熟的妹子挽着个年轻男人走进店门。上次她和两个闺蜜一起做了几个软陶的印章，他教了她们大半个下午，至少妹子这张脸还是记住了。  
妹子笑靥如花，向他问了个好。“老板，今天我带我男友过来做一对软陶的戒指。”她看见小桌边已经坐了个人，愣了一下，以为袁麟也是来做软陶的——那不是专门做手工的小桌子吗——“我需要等一下位子吗？”  
“不用不用，请坐。”沈轻州摇着轮椅从柜台後面出来，第一件事就是把袁麟从小桌边赶走，“你坐到那面去。”他指了指柜台。袁麟立刻从善如流地连人带笔记本电脑一并搬过去了，并且非常自觉地把自己摆到了店长的旁边。  
沈轻州：“……”怎么都觉得他好像蓄谋已久……  
“诶哟，这有只猫！好胖阿！”姑娘骤然看见趴在角落里补眠的橘猫，激动地扑过去撸猫，“阿阿阿阿阿手感好棒！”  
阿修对于胖阿肥阿橘阿这类字眼一概不在意。它现在就是一只普通的猫，在人前吃好喝好玩好睡好舔好毛晒好太阳，不普通的是不在人前的时候，要负责保护好少爷的宝贝。  
“呃，那是个流浪猫，”沈店长连忙叮嘱，“脾气挺好的，但是也要注意安全，别被它抓了。”  
“我看它超——乖的！”  
阿修从沉眠中醒来，眯着眼随便晃了两下尾巴尖，虽然对妹子的逗弄丝毫不感兴趣，但还是摆出一副“没错老子确实很乖很温顺”的样子，打个呵欠，摊平了任摸毛。  
在妹子疯狂拍照发微博并疯狂吸猫的时间里，沈轻州把材料和各种工具备好，又细细叮嘱了一番使用刻刀的注意事项，之後就交给姑娘自己玩了。用她的话说，既然出师了就该靠自己来带不成器的手残男友了。听着她的话，年轻人宠溺地笑笑，甜甜蜜蜜地接受了她的教导。  
左右没什么好指点的，沈轻州也不想当电灯泡，就摇着轮椅回到柜台後。  
袁麟坐在他旁边，表面看去波澜不惊，内心深处简直有点小激动。天知道他有多久没和小州这么近距离地坐在一起了！高兴之余他又有点忐忑。他总担心这样的距离，会不会太近了？小州会不会觉得别扭甚至反感？  
担心了足有几分钟，他忍不住低声问了一句：“我坐在这里，不会打搅到你工作吧？”  
“……不会。”现在哪里有什么工作了。  
沈轻州垂下眼帘，看似若无其事，其实靠近袁麟的半边身子都不对劲，仿佛能感受到对方散发出来的热量。整个人既不安又焦躁，一刹那好似回到多年前，自己还喜欢他的那个时候，只要靠近一点点，自己都能听见血液奔涌过耳鼓的汩汩声响。  
一如从前。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：建国以後不许成精。  
小康：我是建国以前成的精！  
袁麟：建国以前有康师傅和今麦郎吗？！你以为我不知道你这名字怎么起的？！  
小康：……喜欢吃方便面怎么了？不服你来咬我阿！  
袁麟：我会咬的只有小州一个。  
小康：窝什么都没听懂。告辞！


	9. 九 意料之外

九 意料之外

小情侣两人一个教一个学，开开心心做了一对戒指。学生是初级学徒，老师更是不熟练工种，在两人的共同配合下，这两枚做工非常简单，甚至可以说有点简陋的戒指雏形总算是顺利完工。  
戒面是简单的心形，因为是印章，所以两人在心形中央刻下左右反转的名字，揉进戒指里的感情满得快要溢出来了。  
沈店长认真替他们检查了一番，修正了几处小细节，这才送进烤箱烘烤定型。那两个人眼巴巴地盯着烘烤结束，两枚戒指印章终于宣告彻底完成。  
沈轻州提供印泥和卡纸，让他们试印了一下。看表情，两人都对自己的作品很是满意。  
妹子擦干净戒指上鲜红的印泥，将它戴在手上，越看越美，忍不住把手伸到男友眼前显摆。“怎么样怎么样！好看吗？！”  
年轻男人看着献宝似的女朋友，微微一笑。“好看。下次换我送你，”说着他捏着女友左手的无名指轻轻晃了晃，“戴在这里的。”  
沈轻州：“……”我去求放过！  
猝不及防被塞了一大口狗粮的沈轻州默默扭头回去了。一手交钱一手交货，你们可以走了百年好合！本来是只单身狗就不提了，偏偏在这种时候又一眼看到自己还放在心上的前男友……沈轻州仿佛听见哪里“叮——”的发出一声提示音：恭喜玩家获得成就“二次扎心”。  
这种时候绝对不该看袁麟的。  
他下意识地挪开了视线。万幸那家伙正目不转睛地对着笔记本电脑，没发现自己那一刻的视线，也根本没在意小情侣说的话。沈轻州微妙地觉得安了心，安慰自己好歹没有想象中的那么尴尬，可一瞬间又微妙地感到有点失落……那感觉极小极轻，一晃而过，轻忽得有如一片花瓣跌落在被风吹皱的湖面上，熹微得有如冬日层层晨霭後透出的第一抹日光。  
刹那间心口一动，似乎有什么，但最终他眨了一下眼睛，什么都没有抓住。

袁麟在柜台後面逐字逐句地读第二遍档案。他是很想全程观摩小州的工作，可又不想让自己影响到他，只好压下心底的渴望，努力投身“私家侦探”大业。  
这个时候，他总算理解了为什么某些人有了心上人做事反而会瞻前顾後心事重重，以前他觉得这是“恋爱中的人智商都掉线”，时至今日才明白，那只是因为他们把对方放在了第一位。  
天道好轮回。到了自己身上，也不外如是。  
现在才幡然醒悟，算不算太晚？  
目送那对小情侣甜甜蜜蜜地离开，沈店长明显松了一口气。但袁麟不解地发现小州的心情似乎有点颓丧。  
怎么了这是？生意不是做得挺顺利吗？是……刚才说了太多话，累到了？  
“渴不渴？要喝水吗？”在沈轻州还犹豫着没回答的时候，袁麟已经起身去给他倒水了。  
沈轻州怔怔地盯着他的背影，心底倏然一痛。被他的一个小动作收买，自己也是无可救药。为什么这么好这么喜欢的人，就不能是自己的？他下意识地回想起自己找到的答案。他和自己之所以分手，就只是因为  
——袁麟他，就只是不喜欢自己。仅此而已。  
如同疯帽子问爱丽丝，为什么乌鸦会像写字台。答案是，喜欢不需要理由。同样的，不喜欢，也不需要理由。哪怕他对自己再好，不喜欢的就是不喜欢。没有理由，不需要理由。  
突然就觉得心灰意冷，了无生趣。  
沈轻州轻轻闭了闭眼睛，眼前隐约现出一个自己，独自走入一片灰暗。

不喜欢不是错。  
只是彼此没有走下去的缘分。

袁麟捧着杯子回来，哪里不对的感觉更明显了。小州好像陷入了某种低迷，沉重的心情仿佛直接从空气里压下来。前後不过半分钟的时间，发生了什么？！他第一反应就是回想自己刚才做了什么。  
就是……倒了杯水阿？！  
“小州？”袁麟将杯子放下，一刹那不确定自己该不该重新坐回他身边。整颗心都被提到半空，他甚至确信，如果小州需要，自己可以立刻从这里滚出去，只要他的心情能重新变好。  
“谢谢。”沈轻州象征性地抿了一口，跟着将自己的注意力埋进笔记本电脑。他现在急需找个不用动脑子的东西看，好暂时丢开那些永远都不可能开心的念头。玩不起，不能再一次自寻死路了。  
袁麟觉得今天的小州莫名又恢复了回来第一天那冷淡疏离的模样。自己为他倒杯水，小州用对待一个陌生人的礼貌语气道谢。中午的时候，他还非常客气地询问自己想吃什么，直接在网上订餐。那种一分一毫都不肯亲近自己的样子让袁麟百思不得其解，怎么思考都没找到原因。  
他看了几眼阿修，那猫一直在睡，完全状况外，想问都没办法开口。

等到下班离开时这疏离感变本加厉。袁麟再次借走四兽石印，沈轻州摆出一副公事公办的态度，很是客气地答应了。接下来带好猫，锁好门，对于执意要送自己到小区门口的袁麟，他明确、强硬地表示了拒绝。  
“所以，你到底是为什么要跟着我走这几步？”  
“就是顺路……”  
“袁麟。”看着对方小心翼翼仿佛讨好一样地对待自己，沈轻州再次告诫自己这不是真的。他的心口阵阵钝闷的疼痛，却仍旧强迫自己的语气平淡无波。像现在这样相处也许会觉得开心，但以後等待自己的只有绝望，只会疼得更狠。不如趁早断了这份念想，干脆一点，狠一点，长痛不如短痛。  
“别给自己找这种可笑的借口了。”他轻轻一笑，眼眶一点点红了起来，“你不喜欢我，就别关心我……别靠近我，也……别来招惹我。”  
毫无征兆地，沈轻州就把感情问题摆到了台面上。  
面对好像下一秒就会流下眼泪来的小州，袁麟下意识地说：“我……”  
“没了我在你身边跑前跑後，对你嘘寒问暖，你觉得失去太多，反差太大，很难受是吗？你想找个挥之即来招之即去的情人，还是放过我这样的残废吧。”沈轻州轻声说，“你已经杀死了我一次，我不想在你手里再死一次。其实这几年，我一直想等你给我一个解释，可你始终没有。以前不说，现在也不说。我死了这条心了。我现在什么都不要。”  
我想要你，可是唯独这个，你给不了我。  
他微微笑着。“只要你别来招惹我。”  
每一个字都像一把刀，即使不是真的，也毫不留情地接连插在袁麟的心脏上，霎时间血流成河。铺天盖地的红色，像着了火，把他的脑子直接烧成一片空白。什么顾虑什么不行统统抛到一边，袁麟百分之百确信，此刻只要自己说错一句话，就会彻底失去这个人。  
橘猫团在沈轻州的膝盖上假装一个毛皮毯子，生怕自己出一个声音，搅了这关键的时刻。  
袁麟缓缓吸了一口气。  
一味退避永远不会有什么未来。就在这一秒，他毅然下定决心不再逃避。就算可能被看作异类，也不能再欺瞒对方。毫不在意这是在居奇的大门口，甚至街面上还有往来走动的行人，他单膝跪在沈轻州的面前，凝视着对方的眼睛。  
面前的人坐在轮椅上，路人只会觉得这样的动作是方便照顾他，没有人露出探究的目光，小州也不会觉得难堪。  
尽管如此，那双眼中的慌乱仍是一闪而逝。就是这一眼，让袁麟意识到自己的告白可能并不会走向必输的结局，但在此之前，要有豁出去告诉他一切的勇气，要有带他重新认识自己的勇气，更要有领着他一起并肩面对两个世界的勇气。自己的爱人，怎么可能对妖的存在一无所知呢？  
想说的千言万语，而他要让沈轻州知道的，最重要也最迫切的事只有一件。  
“小州，你的话，我得从第一句话开始辩解。”袁麟笑了笑，目光中有宠溺，有温柔，有无奈，也有一往无前，坚定明亮得让人忍不住屏息的光  
——“我喜欢你。”  
他的声音很轻，却又说不出的郑重，在人来人往的街面上，在嘈杂纷乱的声音中，在沈轻州的注视下，在突如其来剧烈跳动的心脏里，掷地有声。

袁麟说完才觉得，自己用这样随便的语气，在这样随便的地点，说这么重要的话，实在是太令人懊恼了。  
逼不得已，天时地利人和一项都不占，简直狼狈不堪。他心说以後有机会一定要重来一次。说得这么草率，不知道……小州会怎么想……  
沈轻州的第一反应其实是，自己在幻听还是做梦？反正这不可能是真的。这句意料之外的话，让他彻底懵了。  
袁麟喜欢自己？怎么可能呢？以前的袁麟有哪点像是“喜欢自己”的样子了？以前尚且如此，现在的他又为什么要喜欢一个身患残疾，站都站不起来的人？可别是他为了让自己回心转意而刻意演的戏……虽然以前的他不会用这样的法子，可一别经年，人多少都是会变的，谁知道他会不会变得……不择手段。  
沈轻州张了张嘴，没想好该从哪里开始反驳。“你——”  
“听我说小州，”袁麟轻声打断他，“你想听的解释，我一直没有说是因为，我怕说了就会彻底失去你。以前害怕，现在也是一样。可是这一次，如果我再不说，恐怕我会立刻失去你。”他顿了顿，脸上的神色平静淡然，带着一种破釜沉舟的决然，“我会告诉你所有的事情。”  
阿修的猫瞳猛地一缩。如果袁麟打算和盘托出，它当然不会阻止。唯一希望的就是，後果别是什么无法挽回的展开。

沈轻州默然以对。  
以前他当然也曾试图说服自己，比如袁麟离开是有苦衷的，但最终还是骗不了自己——不喜欢所以分手，还能有什么解释。今天袁麟突然说这件事真的有不为人知的内幕，他却不敢轻信了。  
是从什么时候起的？自己连袁麟说的话，也不敢尽信？是从他说分手开始？还是从他消失开始？或者是，从自己一点一点想明白开始的？  
眼看真相即将揭开，一切都向着自己最希望的方向发展，沈轻州一点也不像想象中的那么轻松。相反，他感觉自己仿佛被巨大的忐忑笼罩着，整颗心都吊在半空，满是不安。  
沈轻州忽然想到一个词，近乡情怯。大抵就是这样的感觉吧。当你离真相无限近，马上就要揭晓的时候，反而不敢去看了。其实所担忧畏惧的无非是，倘若真相和自己所期望的截然不同，该如何自处？  
可如果，一切都和自己期望的相同，又该怎样？  
如果袁麟说的是真的，当初他的确有苦衷；如果他说的自己都能够接受；如果他对自己真的不是记忆中的那么无情；如果以上所有的“如果”都成立，那自己……就该和他重新开始吗？  
这样做真的好吗？

袁麟打量着沈轻州的神色，见他不是特别抗拒，便提议道：“那个印章我必须尽快送到研究所去，那边做实验需要很多时间。如果你打算现在听我说，能不能跟我一起去，我们边走边说？”  
骤然听到这么重要的事情，如果说不，大概今晚根本没法睡着。左右无事，沈轻州点了头。  
袁麟愉快地起身，推着轮椅走向自己的车。拉开副驾驶的车门，他给橘猫递了个眼色。阿修体贴地从沈轻州的腿上跳下来，在他脚边转悠。袁麟伸出手，很自然地要将他抱上车。  
这个动作让沈轻州瞬间紧张起来。“等、等一下！”  
自袁麟回来，自己还从没和他这么接近过。再近也不过是并肩坐着而已。就算是以前，顶多也就是抱一下，亲吻什么的根本没有过。不是不想，只是……他们单独相处的时间都很少，更没有机会做什么亲密的事。自己想尽办法才和袁麟在一起，他肯答应已经是意料之外了，他又很忙，自己也不该要求他更多。  
“乖，别动。”袁麟柔声说着，一手搂着肩膀，另一只手抄起膝盖将他抱了起来。一上手才发觉，这幅躯体轻得根本不像个男人。也不知这两年半，他是怎样寝食难安地度过每一天。自己到底该做些什么，才能算对他更好点，才能理直气壮地说喜欢他？  
抱住这个人，袁麟突然间很想低头，亲亲那双薄唇。  
沈轻州匆忙抬手，可身在半空又不能真的推开他，只好按在袁麟的胸口上。他能感到对方微微收紧手臂，带着不容抗拒的力量搂紧了自己。  
过去求而不得的东西无遮无盖地摆在面前，明明触手可及，却仍旧不真实得像个漂亮的气泡，不知道什么时候梦醒，一戳就破。沈轻州紧紧抿着嘴唇，死死压下浑身血液逆流，心脏快要跳出喉咙口的激荡。  
即便以後再也不会有这样靠近的机会，也一定要记住这个瞬间的感觉。记住，记牢了，记到至死不忘。他想，等到自己死了，也要将它带进火里，伴着自己一起消散，如同不曾到过这世上。  
因为这是属于自己的，唯一。

不过是几秒钟，却仿佛一个世纪漫长。袁麟将小州安置在座位上，又给他系好安全带，随後将轮椅折起来放进後备箱。沈轻州沉默地看着他的一举一动。阿修自觉跳到了他的膝盖上，又跳到後座上趴着，伸长身子占足了整个後座。  
车子发动，慢慢驶离这条熟悉的街。袁麟谨慎地考虑着怎么开这个口。  
“……小州，你相信怪力乱神的事情吗？”  
沈轻州觉得这个话题的开启有些奇怪。和袁麟要做的解释有关吗？他还是认真回答：“或许吧。毕竟众口相传的灵异事件还是挺多的，有些确实很难用科学解释。”  
“那如果这个世界真的像，比如《死神》，还有另一个世界存在呢？或者说像《夏目友人帐》那样，有妖怪和人类并存，你会接受吗？”  
袁麟眼中的小心翼翼实在是莫名其妙。沈轻州一头雾水。他斟酌了几秒，说：“那又不一定是坏事。《夏目》不是治愈系吗？”  
看对方的表情像是一下子安了心。沈轻州还在琢磨这几句话的意思，就听见袁麟说：“那我就不兜圈子了。其实，这世上就是有妖的。後面那个猫就是。你不用怕，它是我派出来贴身保护你的。”  
车里其实足够安静了，可袁麟说完这几句话後，沈轻州还是生生觉得，是不是风太大我没听清？能不能让那家伙再重复一遍？

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：本人袁麟携家眷给大家拜年！  
今康：哇祝大家狗年吉祥，来钱多多！老大，有红包吗？  
阿修：喵！红包！  
陆行：汪！红包！  
袁麟：小州你不打算向大家拜个年吗？  
沈轻州：哦好，祝大家万事如意，心想事成！  
袁麟：家眷收红包了！来，宝贝这是你的。  
猫&狗&狐狸：……我们的呢？！  
袁麟：宠物们收红包了！  
猫&狗&狐狸：……


	10. 十 宝贝

十 宝贝

什么叫……这世上有妖，而且，後面那个猫就是？沈轻州还没想通这两句话的前因後果，就听见背後传来一个很是愤慨的声音。  
“我去！有你这么一上来就卖队友的吗？！朕看错你了！”  
沈轻州带着那么点错愕回头去看。当然了车後座不可能有任何人类，所以他只能看到熟悉的橘猫端坐在座位上，那张毛茸茸的猫脸上竟然透出几分微妙的义正言辞。  
这一瞬间的感觉如果要形容，就好像是突然跌进了一个什么奇幻电影里。眼前一晃神，是爱丽丝推开通往奇境花园的门，是哈利·波特骤然见到对角巷的繁盛，是千寻一不小心踏入光怪陆离的妖怪世界，是黑崎一护眼前翩然飞过黑色的地狱蝶。  
常年看各种动漫和电影的心理素质让沈轻州神色不变地面对这种超脱现实的展开。他甚至笑了一下，看上去没有任何不适应，反倒显得好奇。  
袁麟看着他这幅笑模样，心口毫无征兆地一乱。好像小州，一点也没有自己想象中的排斥或畏惧……那自己一直以来都在担忧个毛线阿？！  
他自动忽视了吹胡子瞪眼的阿修。“你……这种明明不正常的东西，你不会觉得难以接受吗？”  
“怎么会？”沈轻州似笑非笑地把视线从猫身上收回来，“多看看不就能接受了？想想智能手机还有支付宝什么的，也不是一开始谁都肯接受阿？”  
“是我的错。”袁麟懊恼地按了按太阳穴，苦笑道，“早知道你不怕它们，我就不会说什么分手了。”  
沈轻州一下懵了。“阿？”  
阿修见两个人都无视了自己，气咻咻地从後座窜过来，理直气壮地在沈轻州的腿上强行给自己加戏。“这个白痴以为你会受不了，加上他马上要去异界待很长一段时间，不想骗你，就干脆说了分手。”

“这话应该由我来亲自说好吗？”袁麟迅速瞥它一眼，“不过确实是这样。异界不是国外，没有手机信号，没有网，没有办法联系任何人，我不说，你会认为我失踪了。”  
“你就没考虑过告诉我？”  
袁麟还在开车，他沉默了片刻，说：“小州，你应该听说过这句话——非我族类，其心必异。这是……全人类的通病。”  
“怎么，难道你不算人类？”  
“我不想把你扯进那些事情里。”  
沈轻州面无表情。“那你就选择推开我。”  
他盯着袁麟，不确定自己是希望对方辩解几句还是干脆点承认，却发现袁麟的表情平静得几近异常。他说：“我那时候是有可能回不来的。”  
沈轻州一点点皱起眉。  
为什么这句话说得……好像他会遭遇什么不测？  
“与其让你一直杳无音信地等，不如就……”袁麟顿了顿，盯着前方路面的眼神有点飘忽，“当时我以为，分开一段时间，咱们两个人都可以忘掉对方，重新开始各自的生活。你不会被妖魔鬼怪的事情困扰，而有些事情，注定是我需要尽到的责任，我必须一个人面对。”  
“你……”  
没有让小州说话，袁麟的声音像羽毛般轻柔地落下。“小州，你记不记得，佛罗多为什么要一个人离开他的伙伴？精灵族的那个女王对他说过什么话？”  
沈轻州神情恍惚了一下，回想起和袁麟第一次抱着台笔记本电脑看《魔戒》的时候，两人肩挨着肩，分享同一瓶可乐，自己还为和他间接kiss而红了脸。  
魔戒是沈轻州非常喜欢的电影，喜欢到看过很多遍的那种程度。当然了，除了第一次，之後基本就只是他一个人在反复回顾。就算里面的台词不能百分之百背下来，也能说个八九不离十。他立刻记起凯兰崔尔女王站在水镜前，告诫年轻的霍比特人，成为魔戒的持有者  
——「…is to be alone.」  
是命中注定的孑然。  
是一步一蹒跚的踽踽前行。  
甚至是一道义无反顾的送命题。  
只是，那又怎样？  
沈轻州低声反驳：“可山姆还是跟上了他。你为什么就不能相信，我也能跟上你？”其实他更想问袁麟，是不是在你心里，我就是个可有可无，随时都能丢弃的角色。最後他还是没有说出口，这个问题的答案……无论是或不是，他都不想听。  
“宝贝，你要相信我，我要面对的不是电影也不是游戏。”那个时候，连我自己都可能折在那边，又怎么可能带着你一起？袁麟轻轻一笑，光线落在他微微勾起的唇角上，偏偏显露出十二分的落寞，一瞬间好像连心脏都彻底空了下来。  
在距离他一臂远的地方，沈轻州猛地睁大了眼睛。  
这是袁麟第一次叫自己，宝贝。  
他怔愣地看着身边的人。虽然没有看向自己，但眼角眉梢分明带着那么点决然的意味，又被温柔与无奈无声地化开，仿佛提及的是一件被他珍视万分的宝物。刹那间心口泛起复杂难辨的滋味，说不出是甜蜜还是悲苦，一时伤春悲秋一时心如止水，一成不变的唯有恍如隔世。

“等到我回来，本来是想着毕竟已经分手了，就不该再和你有什么牵扯了，可是……一看见你，就放不下了。”  
车子稳稳在一处红灯前停下，袁麟这才转过脸来认真看着他。  
“我想重新追求你。小州，可以再给我一个机会吗？这一次让我追求你，让我慢慢地告诉你，我喜欢你，我们两个人，应该是怎样的。”  
袁麟的嘴角噙着一抹温润的笑意，整个人都像在发着柔和的光。无论曾经发生过什么，这一刻的他淡然微笑，温文尔雅。就像大学时上完第一堂课，袁麟回过头，身影穿过所有的人，沈轻州见他的第一眼，怦然心动。  
心脏从刚才起就在狂跳了。在橘猫口吐人言的那一刻，他就知道，无论袁麟接下来说什么，自己都会全盘接受。当再怎样的荒谬都成了真实，还有什么是不可能的？  
沈轻州想，还真是……只要他肯说自己就肯信阿。自己就是这样被他吃得死死的。相信他没有骗自己，相信他有他的迫不得已，相信他是真的想要再开始一次，相信他亲口说出来的那一句，喜欢。  
不知道是无意中触到了哪根弦，沈轻州毫无征兆地说服了自己。记忆交迭，光影闪动，仿佛有支花在某个角落悄然绽放。再没有那种想要不计一切後果的毁灭与疯狂，再没有那种宁愿消失在彼此生命中的晦暗与绝望。他突然就平静下来。  
在这个世上，有多少人都对心上人的一句“喜欢”求而不得。  
袁麟还在看着他。迎着对方的目光，沈轻州只是抬了抬唇角，露出一个转瞬即逝的清浅微笑。  
“该走了。”  
没有拒绝，是因为自己对他的感情始终还在；没有接受，是怕他对自己仍然是一时冲动。他想，也许时间才是最有资格进行裁决的一方，顺其自然才是最适合他们两个人的结局。

红灯变作绿灯，车子迅速起步。  
没得到任何回应，袁麟觉得这样才正常。他压根不敢指望沈轻州能立刻回应自己，事实上，只要想到之前小州那恨不得再也不见的决绝态度，眼下他没有当场给自己判个死刑已是仁至义尽了。只有他自己清楚，刚刚过去的那几秒钟宛若接受了一场漫长又刻骨的审判。不，就算他站在在十三裁决团面前接受一秤天心的审判，也肯定不会这么紧张。心跳擂鼓，血流奔腾，甚至握着方向盘的手都止不住地微微颤抖。  
没有答案，袁麟反而放下一点心来。这意味着还有机会，还有回转的可能。想要的未来是要靠自己来争取的，曾经犯下的错误也要有更多的时间与真心才能弥补。  
他想，自己要对小州好一点，再好一点，多关心，也多爱他一点，直到他肯给自己答复的那一天。如果小州真的答应了，那就是一生一世的事情。而在那之前，所有的苦果与困境，都不过是令感情历久弥坚的考验。  
“诶，阿州，”橘猫看他俩的谈话似乎是告一段落了，非常自觉地开始插话，“我还没做过自我介绍呢。”  
沈轻州这才想起来。“真是抱歉，我不知道你有名字。”  
“不知者不罪！朕其实叫阿修。”胖橘一脸的嘚瑟，“是袁麟的契约妖兽。我和他是在异界认识的，也是跟着他才来到这边的。阿州，”它收起得意洋洋的小表情，正色道，“说起来你也别怨他之前瞒着你，把我放到你身边是怕你遇到危险。别看朕现在是个和善的胖子，厉害起来还是酷炫狂霸吊炸天的！”  
“……你说有危险？我会遇到什么危险？”  
袁麟轻声说：“那个石头印章就够要你命的了。”  
沈轻州顿时想起那个寄卖印章的男人走进店门的那刻，橘猫如临大敌的模样，还有自己带印章回家的那晚，它始终寸步不离地守着自己，当时自己还觉得奇怪来着。心头忽然就柔软下来。就算方才对袁麟瞒着自己在身边安插眼线有那么一丁点不解和郁闷，也在全部回忆起来的那一刻烟消云散了。袁麟他……本来就没这个必要的，不是吗？  
“嗯，承你俩的情。谢谢。”  
袁麟什么都没说。默默在心里给自家猫·神队友·修点了个赞，不然自己还真不好开口求原谅。瞒着当事人安插眼线什么的，完全被蒙在鼓里什么的，一听就百分之一万的不会开心好吗？！

接下来，袁麟开始主动对他进行知识科普。“在这个世界上其实是有很多妖族的，很多都能变成人形。它们大部分在异界生活，一些和人间截然不同的别的空间。其中有一部分会选择在人间生活，比如我身边那个定你家印章的搭档，今康。”  
“咦？”印象深刻。沈轻州立马想起来自己以为那个漂亮的年轻人是袁麟的新欢来着……  
“他是个狐狸精。呃，字面意思，成精的狐狸。”  
沈轻州：“……”槽点略多，不知道该从哪条开始吐起。  
“还有一些妖族是始终在人间的，它们可能会变成人形，也可能不会，但不管是哪种，一般情况下都不太会影响到普通人的生活。大多数妖都是很知足也很简单的生物。当然这不是绝对的，会蓄意谋害人类尽管很少但也会存在。这里就要说说我的工作了。”袁麟讳莫如深地笑了笑，一边真心感谢自己的机智能把当初的信口开河都给圆回来，“我之前说我是私家侦探，其实差不多就是这样。我和几位搭档负责侦破妖族犯的案。面对这种很不科学的犯罪者，指望公检法一样不科学，所以得交给我们。我的身份是‘制裁者’，相当于警察，抓到行凶者後会交给我们的法院去审判，最後再由我负责执行判决。”  
沈轻州看向他的表情已经带上不小的敬意了。万万没想到，自己的前男友竟然这么高大上，堪比拯救世界的超级英雄！明明是很值得骄傲的事情，这么藏着掖着干嘛？！  
“你，你就没想过告诉我吗？！”  
袁麟摇了摇头。“不管哪个世界，和行凶者打交道都是很危险的。你是个普通人，我不想让你涉险。”  
“那个，妖一定有类似于超能力，妖力什么的特殊力量吧？不然普通人也不至于搞不定它们。所以你是那种……异能者吗？你有特殊的力量？还是特殊的武器？是什么？你是怎么抓它们的？”沈轻州像吃了炫迈，脑子里一会儿是扛着斩魄刀一身死霸装的袁麟，一会儿觉得他是不是吃了恶魔果实，下一秒又感觉他该掏出根魔杖来念几个酷炫的咒语，连蒙带猜再加上脑补，根本停不下来。  
“从一件宝物里继承了力量，以後告诉你。”袁麟笑笑，看着脑内小灯泡一个接一个的小州现出许久不见的可爱表情，顿时也觉得高兴起来。  
“那好吧。”结束了这个话题，沈轻州忽地又想起来，“对了，你说那个印章很要命，还送去检测，是什么意思？它到底有什么问题？”  
“是真的送去检测。送到一个专门研究妖族相关物件的研究所。所长是个实验疯子，相信大部分妖的力量都可以用某种科学理论来解释或模拟，当然了，他也确实做到了验证其中的一部分。具体的他还没检测完，还需要更多的时间。”  
“人才阿！”沈轻州由衷赞叹完，又用探究的目光看他，“我有个问题，你们这么特殊，那你们的组织，和国家挂钩吗？”  
“没有。才几个人，还不到时候呢。”说到这，袁麟微微皱起眉，觉出几分异样来。这的确不太应该。就算不到时候，可这么重要这么特殊的事情，还是掌握在少数人手中的力量，国家怎么可能不出面监管？  
「国家在六十年内不会出面参与任何与妖有关的事情。」  
这是一个很有名的预言。因为宣布它的是预言世家——关家，所以人们顺理成章地接受了这个事实。然而在这一刻，袁麟突然疑惑起来，这个预言为什么要这样说，是不是背後还有其他的含义？

袁麟直接驱车开进鸿渐六所的小院，沈轻州的表情很精彩，显然这个在国际高端设计建筑群隔壁的国企老干部风小楼让他很有几分不适应。  
老旧的三层楼，上下楼都是楼梯，没有残疾人专用通道更没有什么电梯，袁麟索性背着小州上楼。公主抱都抱过了，现在背这么一下完全是小意思。袁麟公事公办，沈轻州也不会觉得别扭。阿修跟在他们脚边，一起走上二楼。  
敲了敲所长办公室的门，没人应，袁麟伸手一拧把手，门开了。他眼尖，看见桌上放着张字条，是给自己的，让自己来了就立刻去实验室。  
“走吧，他在三楼。”  
如果说阿修突然说起人话对沈轻州而言是一个全新认知的开始，那么，楼上那扇实验室的大门，就是真·新世界的大门了。  
打开门的时候，一身白大褂的男人背对着他们站在房间的正中央，手里拿着一个空调遥控器一样的东西不停地按着键。窗帘拉下来，隔绝了室外最後一抹余晖，庞大的机器占去了房间里不少地方，余下的空间都被一种微弱却诡谲的绿色光芒覆盖着。  
在那个人的周围，环绕着三四团模糊的影子，不断旋转、碰撞又散开。有时能看出，那些影子是某种有腿的兽类。它们张开大口冲过去，试图狠狠撕咬站在中间的人。每到这时候，男人的身上就亮起一圈金色的淡光，影子猛然被这道光照到，立刻溃不成军，四散逃走。过不了几秒，它们又重新凝聚成形，再发起下一轮攻击。  
眼前的场景让沈轻州几乎屏住了呼吸。他都没注意到，袁麟已经轻手轻脚地将自己安置在了墙边的椅子上。  
不科学的真实。当然了，3D投影还有全息模拟什么的都可以做到这点的。但沈轻州在影子靠近自己的时候伸出手，竟然隐约感觉碰到了什么东西。这样的触觉显然不属于模拟的范畴。  
影子仿佛对他的碰触很感兴趣，才一停顿，脚边的橘猫就警告般地嘶叫一声，它又迅速跑远了。  
曲越杉按下了一个键结束实验，日光灯亮起的同时，幽绿的光连带着所有的影子都消失了。“我模拟出了那位大佬封印的力量，这就是里面那四只妖。”转过身，他这才看见袁麟带着一起来的人，“这就带人家过来了？”  
“反正已经说开了。”  
沈轻州察觉到他们似乎很熟悉。没来得及琢磨更多，袁麟的手就按到他的头上，轻轻揉了一把。  
“你开心就好。”曲越杉的目光挪到那个陌生年轻人的腿上，隐约传来妖的气息令他很有兴趣地挑了挑眉毛，然後就见袁麟在那人身後不动声色地做了个嘘的动作，所长登时会意，维持着微笑换了个话题，“我叫曲越杉，鸿渐六所的所长。幸会。”  
“你好，我叫沈轻州。”两人握了下手。  
“屋子简陋招待不周，楼下房间随便你们玩，不用客气。”曲越杉说完就换了个脸色，对袁麟没好气地说，“印章快点拿来！不知道时间紧迫吗？！”  
袁麟面不改色，掏出黑色的印章扔了过去，跟着一低头，抄着肩膀和膝弯将小州抱起来。“走了，别打扰单身狗发疯，秀恩爱他疯得更快。带你玩去。”  
沈轻州：“……”你等一下，刚才哪里秀恩爱了？！以及，我们两个现在并没有在一起！一样是单身狗好吗？！

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：话说，是什么动物都能成精吗？  
袁麟：差不多吧。  
沈轻州：猫猫狗狗我能理解，再细一点的分类行吗……比如，吉娃娃？  
袁麟：……（顿时感觉微妙了起来


	11. 十一 约会

十一 约会

“你确定……这里可以随便逛？”  
袁麟非常大度地说：“当然，重要的东西他都放三楼实验室，下面两层随便。”说好的随便玩，他就毫不客气地带小州来最好玩的一间屋子了。  
横七竖八的玻璃柜子看起来杂乱无章，可又似乎诡异地依着某种顺序排列，将这个大房间隔成一座迷宫。展柜里面摆着的各种物件，从镇尺到一小块骨头，再到贝壳，再到说不出什么材质的东西，在灯光的照耀下呈现出不同的颜色，整个房间都弥漫着一股神秘诡谲的味道。沈轻州忍不住在袁麟怀里探长脖子，想将玻璃展柜里的东西看得更清楚些。  
“这些都是越杉的私人藏品，和妖族有关的东西。他这个人对妖的气息特别敏感，算是他的天赋。”袁麟抱着他凑近展柜，还主动当起了解说，“哦，这把扇子是一条蛇送给她老相好的，後来分手了，才辗转到了越杉手里。那条蛇在非常寒冷的地方修行，将寒气封进了扇面里。他想办法弄来，研究了好几个月的封印方法。”  
“成功了吗？”  
“没有百分之百的成功，不过总算是第一次摸到门路。没有这把扇子打基础，今天你也看不到四兽的模拟灵体。”  
阿修接过话头。“还原度百分之一百。就是被封在印章里的那些东西。”  
沈店长一惊。“你见过了？我是说真的？”  
“嗯对，不过没啥，在朕面前，它们都是小CASE。”说着，橘猫跳上一个矮柜，像模像样地打开柜面上的文件夹，逐条查看里面的陈列品名字。  
沈轻州神色复杂地看了它一眼。他基本上能够确定，要是没有阿修在的话，自己明天就该送去火化了。  
袁麟猜到怀里的人在想什么，轻咳了一声，将沈轻州放到一张靠墙的办公桌上坐好。他将手撑在对方身侧，笑眯眯地说：“阿修不是猫，只是这个形态在这个世界比较方便。它很厉害的。”  
“真正的它是什么样子的？”  
“暂时还不能让你看到它的本体。”袁麟想了想，提出了自己的疑惑，“这些不科学的东西，你真不觉得难以理解吗？”  
“量子力学和天体物理学倒是科学呢，你全都理解了？”  
袁麟：“……”好吧你赢了。  
和袁麟近乎贴面对着，鼻翼都能感受到他呼出的温热气息，抬眼就是那双深邃引人的眼睛，再加上对方两条手臂几乎是将自己不着痕迹地锁住，只要稍微打个弯就能将自己抱进他怀里……沈轻州突然意识到两人的姿势实在是太过暧昧，脸颊迅速泛了红。  
要是……他想吻自己，不过是向前倾一下身子的事情。  
这个念头突如其来地出现。虽然觉得不可能但沈轻州还是难以抑制地浑身紧张。他急需将这个人支开来冷静冷静。“你……你能不能帮我把轮椅搬上来？我我我可能要看很久。”  
袁麟看着他通红的耳根，眼里的笑意一点点漾开。  
靠近一点就忍不住要害羞，以前可没发觉阿，小州真是……太可爱了。

“我订个餐厅吧，介意先去吃晚饭再回来继续参观吗？”知道这个距离让对方心生紧张，袁麟体贴地挪开了些，给沈轻州留出适当的空间。  
“阿，那个，所长是不是在忙？要叫他一起吗？”  
“不用，给他带个外卖就算仁至义尽了。”难道约会还要带个电灯泡，自己还能像以前那么智障吗？！  
二十分钟後，袁麟推着轮椅，缓步踏入繁华的商业街。他事先挑了一家口碑不错，环境也相对幽静的中式餐厅，开始了两年半後的第一场约会。  
沈轻州觉得好像在做梦。袁麟将挪开椅子，推着自己的轮椅摆好，端茶倒水等等一系列事情做得体贴又自然，说是模范恋人也不过如此。旁边的服务员小姑娘看自己的眼神都带着要把人烧穿的热度。  
袁麟把菜单在沈轻州面前摆好，让他点餐。  
沈轻州随手指了一个菜，刚要指第二个，袁麟按住了他的手。“点你自己想吃的。”  
被按了手，温热的触感简直要一直爆到心脏里，脸又要分分钟红透了，沈轻州立刻低下头，假装没看见服务员小姑娘那亮闪闪的眼睛，随口说道：“我吃什么都行阿。”  
拗不过袁麟那执着的表情，他换了个店里的招牌菜，又叫了份饭菜，单独打包带走。  
这顿饭吃得简直是要上天。袁麟毫不做作地给沈轻州夹了好多菜，说他的体重实在是太轻，要想办法补一补。他的态度虽然殷勤却不过分，沈轻州能感受到他是真的在照顾自己而不是逢场做戏。  
如果能一直这样，该有多好……  
只是，事情太好反而觉得太虚幻，现在他一点也不敢理直气壮地拥有，更没有那种身为真命天子的骄傲。在不知道梦什么时候会碎的情况下，所有的美好都像是偷来的，不见天日，令他惶恐。沈轻州下意识地把这顿饭当成两个人的最後一餐，竟还吃出了几分恋恋不舍来。  
“要是觉得好，咱们以後再来。”袁麟看着乖巧听话的小州，“还有一个招牌菜没吃，今天吃不下了，下次继续。”  
沈轻州挑了挑嘴角，没有接下他的话。  
吃完饭，袁麟起身去结账。沈轻州默默注视着他的背影。许是气场太闪，收银的小姑娘看看结账的帅哥，再看看轮椅上一直望着帅哥的另一位小帅哥，满眼闪光如同磕了猫薄荷的喵星人。沈轻州下意识地觉得她大概是误会了什么，但也不好上去解释，只能默默地随她去了。  
等到袁麟回来，沈轻州想起件事。“你那个工作比较特殊……所以……工资是谁发给你阿？”  
袁麟看他一副超想知道的模样，斜斜勾着唇角一笑，抬手揉了一把他的头发。“以後告诉你。”  
沈轻州当即觉得自己被这个笑容勾到有点丢魂，瞬间忘了刚刚的问题，拿好打包的外卖餐盒乖乖被袁麟推着走了。  
两人回到研究所给曲越杉送晚餐。所长漫不经心地挥了挥手，显然没空理会，他们就把餐盒直接留在桌子上了。看了眼时间，沈轻州觉得有点晚了，不好意思继续打扰，袁麟立刻开车送他回家。  
按照先前的安排，阿修要继续留在小州身边。这一次袁麟推着轮椅把沈轻州送到了电梯口，看着那两扇门缓缓关上，才转身离开。从小区门口到楼门口，也算是有个小小的进展了吧。  
回去的路上，袁麟联系了一下安排在居奇附近埋伏的小伙伴，得到所有人“没有异常”的答复後，他吩咐陆行今晚连夜监视，余下人都去休息。  
等到今康回到别墅，袁麟拿到了所有水族的户口本，立刻着手复制了一份。虽然不算线索但建立一个完备的数据库还是非常有必要的。好不容易搞定了这些东西，已经是深夜了。临睡前，他给沈轻州发了句晚安。  
回复很快就来了。  
同样是个简简单单的，晚安。  
袁麟无声地笑了笑，心底一片柔软。

手机屏幕暗了下去。一条短短的消息，竟然让自己感到了温暖。沈轻州躺在床上翻了个身，对着窗户。橘猫趴在窗台上注视着外面，胖胖的轮廓被街灯照成一道剪影。  
回到家里，沈轻州特地做了份香肠炒饭给阿修。虽然猫粮是很合它的口味，但现在知道它不是个普通的猫了，自然是人类的食物更符合它的喜好。沈轻州轻轻松松就以自己的手艺赢得了橘猫的称赞。  
看了几分钟，沈轻州轻声叫它。  
橘猫动了动耳朵。  
“异界是什么样子的？”  
“是另外的世界，和这边不一样的地方有很多，有边界，数量上也不止一个。我待的那个叫卢苏旧地。”阿修懒洋洋地问，“怎么，你很感兴趣？”  
沈轻州不能忽视袁麟的那句话  
——我那时候是有可能回不来的。  
这句话里不祥的意味太剧烈也太浓重，那时的袁麟，此刻的沈轻州，平静就是他们最大的掩饰。比起异界未知的模样，沈轻州平静地问出了自己最想知道的问题：“异界，对于我们而言，是不是很危险？”  
橘猫摇摇头。“也不能这么说。只有妖和被认定的特殊人类——比如袁麟这个制裁者——能通过两个世界之间的那条通道。阿，就像《死神》里面的穿界门，连通现世和尸魂界，只有死神和灵体能通过。普通人类是到不了的。”  
沈轻州明白了它的意思。自己是没办法去异界的。  
“那……对于袁麟而言，是不是很危险？”  
阿修似乎是短促地笑了一声。“对于别的妖来讲，他才是最危险的存在。袁麟是被选中的制裁者，他继承了不动如山的所有力量，就是为了抓捕行凶者而生。没有任何妖族能抵御他的力量。”当然，那也得是他完全得到力量以後，没有力量的时候，要多危险，就有多危险。後面这半句就不说了，反正也已经过去了。  
“是吗……”  
“话说阿州，朕可以向你起誓——其实应该让他自己来发誓——他当初说分手虽然是有一部分原因在于和你没有太深的感情，但更多的还是出于一种责任，他必须给你一个交待。当然了……分手什么的是有点不地道……可他绝对没有一丁点戏弄你的意思。小爷和那家伙在异界认识，到现在将近两年，一直跟在他身边。真的，朕可以用一年份的巨无霸来起誓，袁麟绝对没有和其他人亲近过，连一根头发丝都没有，直到他这次回来……再次碰上了你。”  
沈轻州咬着下唇，清晰地听见了心脏剧烈跳动的声音。  
橘猫还在絮絮叨叨地说。“他以前讲过你的事情，虽然说得不太多，但他每次说完……给我的感觉都很孤独。鬼都能看出来他根本没有表现出来的那么无动于衷。这个家伙又笨又迟钝。做起正事来是挺认真，可一谈感情就是个智障。朕也没想……嗯，要你怎样，犯错的毕竟是那个白痴。就是、就是……咳咳，你多看看他呗。是真是假的，怎么也得多看些时间才能明白的嘛……阿州你说是不是……”  
“好了好了，”橘猫那越来越谄媚的语气里求你给他个机会的意味太明显了，沈轻州触动之余觉得自己的脸颊又开始发烫，他把头埋进被子里缩了缩，被闷住的声音轻轻传出来，“我、我会考虑的。”  
入睡之前，他伸手摸了摸旁边的手机，动作小心轻柔，像是怕打扰了谁，又像是在隔着屏幕感受那句晚安的温度。

对于很多人而言，周一都是“周一综合症”的必发期，今天的袁麟显然是例外。精神抖擞的袁大少爷驱车赶到鸿渐六所的时候，比昨天还提早了二十分钟。  
走进实验室的时候，曲越杉神色严肃地坐在椅子上，石印就放在他手边。仪器还在开着，不过看起来没有在分析任何东西，旁边的电脑屏幕始终保持着一个静止的界面。  
袁麟意外了一下。“实验都做完了？”  
“嘛，算是吧。”  
“‘算是’是什么意思？还差什么？”  
“是这样的，”曲越杉看他一眼，“我现在正在做风险评估，如果要继续做实验，也许需要得到简家的首肯。这枚印章里有生魂，如果实验出现偏差或者操作不当，里面的生魂很可能会消失。”  
袁麟的语气微微沉了下去。“生魂是指……”  
“说得通俗点，”年轻的所长推了推眼镜，表情罕有的冰冷，“从活的人类身上提出的魂魄。”  
袁麟皱起眉。该来的总会来。自己自从成为制裁者，还从未碰到过伤及人命的重大事件，这是第一个。  
“这枚印章的内部有个空间，被做进去一个非常隐蔽的符阵，用来抽取和保存魂魄。看魂魄的共振曲线至少有三个受害者。我怀疑他们的躯体已经死亡了。由于共振幅度会随着死亡时间衰减，时间太长就会彻底失去反应，所以真正的受害者很可能不止三个。”  
袁麟沉默了片刻，说：“这是一起罪大恶极的案子。”  
“要把行凶者抓起来审判吗？”曲越杉无不担忧地叹了口气，“就你们那个审判的方式……不是我说，这次的受害人你告诉我是谁？”  
“能还原出受害者的魂魄，比如用投影或别的什么东西吗？”  
“八成的可能吧。但我认为最大的问题是，魂魄这个东西能算受害者吗？能参加审判吗？一秤天心它，它认可吗？那只是件不知变通的死物，审判的范围是人和妖，但是魂魄……我觉得，既不算人，也不算妖。”  
袁麟突然咬了下牙，艰难地开口道：“不……最大的困难不是这个……”  
他突然意识到，如果那个寄卖印章的男人就是行凶者，那么他交给第三方来交易，他和真正的买家实际上是没有任何直接关联的！更何况，夺取魂魄的是符阵，甚至不一定是出自行凶者本人之手！就这两个方面而言，行凶者与受害者根本不存在直接因果！没有因果，一秤天心根本不会审判！那个行凶者，钻了一秤天心的空子！  
看曲越杉不明就里的样子，袁麟也不解释了，他抓起印章。“印章先交给我带走。我来联系简家，你等我消息。不管能不能审判，我想，至少那家伙现在已经是嫌疑人了。不管怎样，我都要抓住他。”  
“行，你管你的那摊事，我管我的。”曲越杉疲惫地打了个呵欠，突然看见桌上的餐盒，“诶这是什么？！”  
“是你昨天的晚饭。”  
曲所长目瞪口呆，猛地一拍脑袋。“诶哟原来我吃过了吗？！我还以为我没吃！那怎么还会觉得这么饿……”  
袁麟看看压根没动的餐盒包装，忍不住扶额。“你真的没吃！等等！先热一下再吃？”  
看着已经自顾自狼吞虎咽起来的所长，袁麟啧了一声，凉飕飕地说：“你得早死。”

情况紧急，袁麟在去居奇的路上约了简奇今天面谈。虽然现在简家的家主还是他父亲简峥，但老家主已经开始把审判的部分事宜交给简奇了，这件案子，袁麟决定先和简家少主交个底，他不能拿主意的，再去询问他父亲。  
第二件事就是通知任九重，陆行和杜予索。袁麟沉着脸色，告诉他们这次的行凶者很大可能性是个罪大恶极的家伙，必须想办法抓捕。以及，自己已经向居奇的店长透过底了，在他面前出手的话，不必有任何顾虑。  
无视了那一群鬼哭狼嚎着问你和店长是什么关系一类的话，袁麟路过KFC的时候随手买了早点，然後去接沈轻州。  
站在居民楼脚下，袁麟反复琢磨这起案子的前因後果。按照对方的行为来推测——他记起小州说过，那人反复强调石印只能卖，绝不能据为己有——对方不希望中间人卷入事件，很大可能是怕沾染上因果。那个家伙利用它借刀杀人的可能性也变得更高。且不提刻下符阵的妖最开始是出于什么目的，至少这一次，刻意寄卖四兽石印的妖很有可能就是真正的，行凶者。  
行凶者不希望沾染因果，不想让沈轻州受到伤害，但那也不构成小州需要亲自涉险的理由。袁麟要想个办法，把小州从这起事件里摘出去。  
在他想办法的时间里，沈轻州带着猫出了电梯间。袁麟迎上去，很自然地推着轮椅向外走去。  
“吃早点了吗？”  
“没有，就等你了？”沈轻州心情似乎不错，带着笑意，回头看了他一眼。  
“那我还真是荣幸。”  
注视着前面那人的发旋，袁麟笑了笑，心情轻快了不少。他暗自发誓，不管会发生什么，一定不会让沈轻州遇到危险。面对未知的世界，小州没有像自己想象的那样，避之如蛇蝎。自己已经错了一次，才更要珍惜这来之不易的第二次机会，保护他，照顾他，爱惜他，与他一起，面对所有可能的未来。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：小州，你的店为啥叫居奇？  
沈轻州：你猜？  
袁麟：是你眼光好，奇货可居的意思？  
沈轻州：你想多了，是卖不出去，只好囤积居奇的意思。  
袁麟：……


	12. 十二 计划C

十二 计划C

“小州，今天我约了个朋友过来谈事情。我们可以算是同事。”袁麟老老实实地和沈轻州打招呼，生怕对方误会自己和那个长相过于妖孽的简家少主有什么JQ。虽然偶尔吃个醋什么的可以证明恋人之间感情的真实性，但在自己还没把心上人追到手的时候搞事情，只能叫作死。  
“你们需要安静的环境吗？我可以等他来了就关门。”自从接受了袁麟那个不普通的身份，沈轻州对他的工作也无条件地支持起来。  
“这个倒不用。”袁麟吃好了早餐，开始打扫店面的卫生。  
沈轻州没有歇着，他在认真地擦柜台。袁麟没有阻止，就算坐着轮椅，身体也还是需要适当锻炼的。当然，太劳累是不行的，那时自己就必须介入了。  
很快，沈轻州就见到了袁麟的那个朋友。  
一套身形完美的黑色西装，五官精致得像是从电影或者杂志封面上走下来的模特，嘴角那抹骄傲的笑意甚至能将不少“同行”甩出几条街。更加吸引人的是，他肩上停着一只鹩哥。黑色的鸟和西装革履明明不搭调，可摆在一起，竟然连一点违和感都没有。  
“你好，我叫简奇。”男人友好地向他递出一只手。  
沈轻州迅速同他握了一下。“你好，我是居奇的店长，沈轻州。”  
“久闻大名，真是……”  
简奇还没说完就被袁麟打断了，袁麟向角落的小桌偏了偏头。“情况紧急。我们这边说。”  
简奇把肩上的鸟拎下来放在柜台上，橘猫的身边，很大度地说：“随便玩，别客气。”  
鸟：“……”  
猫：“……”  
沈轻州：“……”艾玛和妖有关系的人都这么会作妖的吗？  
无语地目送袁麟带着简奇到角落里密谈，鹩哥率先开口了。“两位幸会，我叫伊下。”  
鹩哥这样的鸟说起话来比一只猫说话容易接受多了，沈轻州连眉毛尖都没动一下。一听到“两位”，他就知道这绝不是什么简单货色。沈店长神色淡然地瞟了一眼阿修。  
原本趴在柜台上的橘猫早已坐了起来。它谨慎地看了看窗外，确定没人打算进这扇门，才笑嘻嘻地跟它搭话。“名字挺熟阿，你和伊上是什么关系？”  
“咦，你认识吗？那是我大哥！”  
阿修莫测高深地点点头。“老相识了。算是老乡吧。”  
鹩哥的小眼睛里已经满是崇拜了。“能和我说说我大哥在异界的事吗？”  
阿修抖了抖胡子，笑眯眯地重新趴下了。“好说，朕就先给你讲讲，我们是怎么认识的吧。”  
沈轻州很感兴趣，他给简奇和袁麟倒了两杯茶，又特意倒了水给阿修，这才跟着鹩哥一起听异界的事情。

“这次怎么不写拜帖了？我先前确实说要找个机会拜访一下呢！感谢你主动给了我这个机会。”简奇端着纸杯，笑得眼睛都弯了起来，“你心上人很体贴嘛。”  
袁麟面无表情。“八卦先放放，情况真的紧急。我先和你具体说一下这次的麻烦。”  
他迅速组织语言将四兽石印的事情说了一遍，以及自己对于行凶者的推测——对方在想办法逃避与受害者产生因果。这个手法太卑劣了，简直是从根本上杜绝了审判的可能。以前的行凶者顶多做得隐秘点，希望不被发现，从没有动过这么歪的脑筋。  
简奇立刻意识到这次事件的性质是多么恶劣，值得袁麟不惜一切代价地，在第一时间通知自己。  
“确实。”他沉吟着，“只怕这样的手段，八成不构成审判的可能。”  
“我一定要将它绳之以法。”袁麟低声说，“那家伙随时都可能再来，我会想办法抓住它。”  
简奇重申。“没办法定罪。”  
“不！”一刹那，袁麟的眼睛亮得出奇，“我一定会找到受害人！”  
简奇将手肘撑在扶手上，微微眯着眼睛看他。“那么，说说你的计划？”  
“曲越杉的分析显示，已经成为生魂的人应该是已经死了。我打算先想办法找找，看这几个人有没有仍然在世的可能性，比如昏迷不醒，植物人一类的。如果能找到，让越杉和乔医生一起看能不能恢复。如果这条路行不通，那就再找一个受害者，”袁麟声音一顿，“我会组织人手实时跟进，务必保障对方的安全。”  
“我不是不信你们的能力，但如果问题出在根源……”简奇没有说下去，他的顾虑也同样是袁麟的顾虑  
——如果行凶者与受害者之间不产生因果，哪怕受害者再死上十个，一百个，一千个，也还是无法审判。  
袁麟的眼神倏然转冷。“那就制造一个直接受害者。”他一字一顿，斩钉截铁，“人，我们来出。”  
简奇看了他半晌，最後伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，什么都没说。他看懂了袁麟眼底那重牺牲的意味。袁麟虽然是制裁者但他不是独行侠，他身边那几个，无论是谁选择了这样的道路，都做好了放弃一切——哪怕是生命——的准备。在他们的付出面前，任何语言都是苍白，徒劳的。  
“好，我知道了。袁麟，你让我查的事情还没有太多头绪，我可以暂时提供几个名字，如果你需要的话。”  
袁麟想了想，即使现在没有时间查，先攥在手里也没有坏处。“可以，先给我吧。有空再看。”  
简奇随手给他发了个简短的文档。  
袁麟一扫，几个名字後面跟着不少文字资料，微一颔首。“谢了。”  
“我先走了，得去一趟研究所。实验的事情，我打算亲自去问问曲所长。伊下暂时留给你，使唤的时候不用客气。虽然这家伙年岁不大，但还算机灵。好歹是我千羽的鸟。”简奇起身向外走去。

沈轻州看客人要走，直起身来。“这就走了吗？不多坐坐？”  
简少主点头。“我还有事，该说的都说完了，接下来辛苦你了。”  
“阿？我？”沈店长一脸懵逼。还没明白自己算哪门子的辛苦，帅哥已经笑着走了出去。沈轻州看看一点都没有要走的意思的鸟，立刻发觉他是不是把鹩哥临时留在这了，就是代养几天什么的，所以才会这样说。  
他指着简奇的背影问鹩哥。“你主人的意思，是让你在我这里待一阵子吗？”  
伊下愉快地笑了几声。“没错！这几天就拜托你啦！”  
“我……我没养过鸟，你平时吃什么？”  
阿修伸出毛茸茸的爪子爱抚鸟头。“你吃什么就给它吃什么。不过一只鸟，就算会说人话，也没什么金贵的。”  
“切！你懂个啥？”伊下斜它一眼，“那种只会说‘恭喜发财’的都能卖个好价钱，更何况是我这样能说会道特别有逻辑思维的！拿出去绝对天价！分分钟赚翻你！”  
橘猫怪笑了一下。“那你真该感谢阿州不是个小财迷。把你卖了，这铺子可以三年不开张了。”  
伊下接过它的话来。“然後我再想办法飞回来，阿州救可以再卖一次！然後隔三年再卖一次，还开个毛线的店阿？直接走向人生的巅峰！”  
阿修兴奋得直搓爪。“诶哟我的小奸商！你这头脑可以阿！不做生意真是可惜了！”  
伊下得意极了。“没错我琢磨着也是！等我有机会的！开个店！专门坑，不是，专门向顾客提供基于物质及精神层面的超一流服务。”  
阿修想了想。“你有没有兴趣跟朕做倒卖的生意？就是，把这边的东西拿到异界去卖，相信很多小伙伴都会感兴趣哒！再把，呃那边的东西拿给普通人玩是危险系数略高，但我们可以卖给这边土生土长的妖阿！真的，反正两边世界没有物价局也没有工商局更没有海关！卖什么，怎么卖还不是咱们说了算！”  
伊下当场一翅膀拍上它的爪。“诶哟我去！我的老司机哥哥，这单生意必须带上我！我可以跑腿当伙计做宣传还能负责送货！保证比无人机送货可靠多了！回头让我三成利就好！”  
橘猫胡子一抖，十足的奸商范儿。“这个嘛……来来，咱哥俩好好合计合计。”  
沈轻州：“……”不阻止这两个货真的没问题吗？

袁麟和简奇说的计划只是大概思路，接下来才需要仔细慎重地制定计划。想要完成这个任务，必须事无巨细。他捏着手机建了个Q群，起名“狩猎石印鬼”，拽进来所有需要的人，开始一句一句讨论细节。  
说得正欢的橘猫突然闭上了嘴。鹩哥也毫无征兆地不再说话。一猫一鸟仿佛好奇心旺盛的小动物一般，在柜台上你给我一爪子我给你一爪子玩得可嗨。沈轻州嘴角抽了抽，不明白这俩画风突变是闹哪样。  
过了几秒，门口的风铃叮叮当当响了起来。原来是先前定了和田玉印章的那位客人过来取货了。客人很新奇地看了几眼柜台上的动物，坐在柜台後的沈店长迅速取出包装好的口袋，递了过去。  
“这是老板你的宠物？”客人指着鹩哥问。  
“朋友寄养在我这边的，过两天还拿回去。”沈轻州回答，心说难道真的一眼就看中了要买？  
果然，客人脸上浮现出一种惋惜的神情。“不如你问问你那位朋友，这鹩哥卖不卖？”  
突然想起刚刚这鸟还大言不惭打算把自己卖了换哪三年不开张的，一看伊下要张嘴，沈轻州生怕它说出什么不该说的，眼疾手快一把攥住鸟嘴。  
伊下：“……”我没想说话！  
“是我朋友从小养的，这两天去外地旅游才交给我。以前也有人问过，真心不卖的。”说完，沈轻州很自然地扫一眼客人手上的口袋，“您不打算现在看看印章，验验货吗？”  
“哦对对对！”客人像是才想起来，自己的和田玉印章才是正事，连忙拆开包装查看自己的宝贝。  
半分钟後，在对方的连声赞许中，沈轻州和客人又多聊了几句关于印章的话题，最後答应帮他再留意其他好的籽料，满面笑容地将这位大金主送了出去。比起做几个软陶拿着玩的小姑娘，这种肯花大价钱买和田玉籽料的才是能让自己开张吃半年的财神爷阿。  
店里终于清净了，沈轻州也总算是从阿修那版大橘为重的神话冒险传说和两只动物不知是真是假的对口相声中解脱出来。他喘了几口气，猛然意识到，从那位帅哥离开一直到现在，袁麟始终独自坐在小桌边按着手机，表情沉着，嘴唇紧抿。  
沈轻州看他一眼，不知不觉间，心也跟着一起沉了下去。  
他一定是遇到了什么麻烦。

看时间接近中午了，沈轻州要了两份外卖。如果自己不想着，那个专心工作的家伙大概根本想不起来吃饭。定的餐馆距离不远，很快，送外卖的小哥就到了。沈轻州接了餐盒，拿到袁麟身边，将其中一份放到小桌上。  
“先吃饭吧。”  
袁麟抬头，在看到沈轻州的那一瞬间，嘴角不由自主地凝成一个微笑。小州的眼角眉梢都带着淡然的温柔，虽然叫自己吃饭只是件再普通不过的小事，却是又一个小小的进步。袁麟感到自己的胸腔中燃起一片微醺的暖意，仿佛只要被那双眼睛注视，就能安定心神；仿佛看到对方的笑容，一切困难都不算什么；仿佛……只要是在这个人面前，那么自己的所有努力，最终都会拥有非比寻常的意义。  
以前的自己从未意识到，沈轻州会是那么，那么重要。  
突然之间有很多告白的话想对这个人说，可在说出口之前就觉得那些东西听上去是那么的浅薄，那么的无足轻重，根本不足以表达感情的万分之一。那根本不是任何字句能够概括的。  
是可以把心脏都交到他手里，心甘情愿的沉重。  
袁麟搬开旁边的椅子，推着沈轻州的轮椅让他坐到自己身旁，打开饭盒挑了些好吃的肉拨到小州的餐盒里。“多吃点，你太瘦了，”看着那人睁大的眼睛，袁麟轻声喊他，“宝贝儿。”  
沈轻州的脸刷一下红透，迅速别开脸。  
搞什么阿？！还有猫和鸟在呢……  
“喂！狗粮大大的拒绝！给小爷分点吃的阿喵喵喵！”橘猫大爷一般坐到沈轻州的脚下怒刷存在感。  
鹩哥跟着吵起来。“要我给你俩唱个太平歌词【注1】吗？祖师爷传下的本事，赏口饭吃呗。”  
你一个鸟，拜的哪门子祖师爷？！沈轻州害羞还没两秒钟就丢到了脑後，觉得自从它们开始放飞自我，自己这身边怕是太平不了了。

吃过一顿普普通通却心情愉快的工作餐，袁麟收拾掉餐盒，重新回到热烈细致的讨论工作中。他的状态太过亢奋，Q群里的人忍不住又八卦了一通他高涨的心情是从何而来。最後是今康问了一句，你把小老板追到手了吗，成功地让所有人都被禁言了。  
“好了，从现在开始，大家按计划行动。今康你先放下手里的事，去查各大医院。其他人照常，记住，目标出现的话先跟进，不要打草惊蛇。随时交换情报的同时，保持频道清洁。要八卦的滚去微信。”  
袁麟解了禁言。一时间没人说话，但微信消息开始疯了一样地提示，他选择彻底无视，开始反复思考行动中可能出现的各种纰漏。  
下午店里来了几位客人，其中有两个年轻人各自挑了一款喜欢的印章，也不需要刻字，就是随便拿在手里玩的。钱不多，贵在客人喜欢，作为店长，沈轻州也感到很开心。袁麟瞥见他和两位年轻客人交谈时的笑容，觉得这样平和温馨的生活，真的很适合沈轻州。  
他忍不住构想起对方在自己身边的样子，难以避免地想到和自己继续接触下去——其实石印的事严格来讲不是自己的锅——恐怕会毁掉现在这样平静安宁的日子。他应该……不会高兴的吧……  
袁麟垂下视线。不能再拖了，自己必须马上和他说清楚。至于自己向对方坦白的後果……袁麟感到心底一片苦涩。如果小州以此为借口要自己走……事到如今自己心疼他还来不及，又怎么可能勉强他？那应该就是真正该说再见的时候了。  
再怎样不想，也终究是要开口的。  
他深吸了一口气，正打算开启这个话题，突然间进来一位顾客。袁麟压下这口气，决定等对方走了再说。他想，好吧，现在自己可以再多几分钟考虑措辞了。  
来人很感兴趣地在店里转了两圈，沈店长以为他是随便看看，问了声好就没再盯着。几分钟後，那位客人指着玻璃展柜里的一枚印章问道：“请问这个怎么卖？上面没写标价的？”  
听见问话，沈轻州抬起头。这一看没想到，那人伸手指着的，正是那枚黑色的石印。

-To be continued

小剧场：

简奇：那么，说说你的计划？  
袁麟：别怂，单纵就是干！  
简奇：……大哥你认真的吗？！  
袁麟：怕啥？  
阿修：他怕阿州生他的气，怕两个人再也不见，怕他不理自己，怕分手，还怕balabala……  
简奇&袁麟：……

【注1】太平歌词：相声里的一种艺术表现形式。对于相声演员而言，这些确实是祖师爷传下的本事……伊下就是耍耍嘴皮子，请勿当真。


	13. 十三 一秤天心

十三 一秤天心

简奇驱车离开鸿渐六所的大门，忍不住又瞟了一眼放在副驾驶上那个六七十年代人手一个的铁饭盒一样的东西。尽管曲所长用灵魂起誓说这个特殊装置可以完美保存他提取出来的生魂，但怎么看着就这么的不靠谱呢？  
经过先前的一番讨论，他决定带着它去询问一秤天心，这种东西到底能不能作为受害者。毕竟之前的一切都只是猜测，究竟结果如何，还是一秤天心说了算。如果答案是肯定，就可以让袁麟直接缉拿凶手了，如果不行……  
他一点点攥紧了手中的方向盘。  
为了执行审判，非但不能阻止行凶者，反而还要等更多的受害者出现，这不是本末倒置吗？！而且最重要的是，审判根据的是行凶者与受害者之间的因果，之前针对其他人的犯罪行为都不算作数！  
这样的审判方式……必须改变。  
一天不行，就两天。两天不行，就一年。一年不行，就十年。有生之年，自己必须要让它改变。  
简奇带着满身肃然，风驰电掣地回到简家别墅。立在铁艺大门上的乌鸦讨好地叫了几声，大门自觉向两侧打开。他没有停车，而是绕过眼前几幢别墅，将车停在了後面一条青白的石板路旁。  
这条路通向山谷深处，宽有三四米，铺就路面的青石几乎纤尘不染，道路两侧每隔几步就种着一种白色叶片的低矮植物。不少绘着玄妙复杂图案的巨型石块有规律地排列在道路附近的草地上，围绕着道路尽头那一座通体漆黑，看起来颇有几分像是教堂的尖顶建筑。  
简奇拿着铁盒，径直走到建筑门前。没有迟疑，他直接抬起右手按在黢黑的大门上。  
从他掌心亮起一道白色的光，在这一刹那，仿佛从空间中传来某种深邃沉闷的声音，听上去像是海下的冰层碎裂了，由此开启了一道深渊。一个奇妙而巨大的白色符号随着这声音在门上亮起，在那扇漆黑的门上，异常醒目。在他的手掌右侧，接连不断地亮起看似很像却又全然不同的白色符号，宛若一道波浪，沿着墙面向右蔓延。最终整座建筑的外墙上是整整一圈这样的奇妙符号。  
面前那扇黑门，悄无声息地打开了。  
门内与外面截然相反，四壁雪一样的白，对应于外面那一圈白色图案的位置，是一圈黑色的图案。穹顶是整个建筑最特殊的存在，是一片星空，但非常明显，这不是地球上的星空。一枚巨大的白色星体覆盖住大半视野，一枚猩红的标记出现在星体表面，是巨大的宇宙风暴。後方是一片瑰丽的紫色星系，蜿蜒迤逦，铺满余下的穹顶。  
简奇见惯了这里的景色，毫不在意地走向前，步伐沉稳。  
在这座建筑的正中央，悬空漂浮着一杆秤。一左一右是被高高吊起的两只托盘，中间是同时指向上方的七枚长短不一的金色尖针，对着更上方那七颗高低不一，缓缓沉浮的星。整座秤身都在发出柔和的金光。它的模样和前面别墅里的那座雕像几乎完全一致，不一致的只有它发光的材质与完全漂浮的状态。这就是中立世家简家所持有的至宝——一秤天心。  
简奇反手关上门。他从口袋里掏出一只手套，戴在右手上。这只手套也是曲越杉给的，用来隔绝活人的气息，保持生魂的纯粹性。  
他打开了盒子。一抹白色烟气样的东西在盒子里缓缓打着旋，看起来仿佛随时都会在风中消逝。  
这就是一个人类曾经的生命，即使简奇不动它，也会随着时间的消逝而彻底烟消云散。  
他默然注视了它几秒钟，这才用戴着手套的手抄起那一缕白色，将它托在掌心。一开始它只是一团混沌的东西，然而极缓慢地，它安定下来，渐渐有了自己的形状，影影绰绰成了一个人形。  
这不是保存最完好的生魂，而是第二完好的。如果一秤天心表示它可以进行审判，中途又不小心遭遇什么不测，至少他们还可以使用最完好的那一个进行正式审判。这是专司审判的简家少主与研究所所长一致达成的看法。  
简奇将手向上一送，那人形便晃晃悠悠地飘向一秤天心一侧的托盘。没有遇到任何阻碍，它稳稳立在了托盘上。  
男人刚露出点喜色，就见到人形又从托盘上被轻飘飘地丢了出来。简奇连忙抬手，将它拢回自己掌心。他脸上的喜悦已经彻底消失了。一个很糟糕的结局，但其实也在预料之中。一秤天心不接受它。  
简奇将生魂重新安置进铁盒里，问道：“为什么不接受？”  
一秤天心上方的星辰散出一些闪亮的光点，镶嵌在穹顶的星幕中，组成一行金色的文字。  
「意识不明者不可参与审判」  
“也就是说……只要有意识，即使是生魂也能作为受害者参与审判吗？”简奇仿佛看到了希望。  
「可」  
简奇突然间情绪又好了些。尽管手里的生魂不能用，但这个答案代表了希望。倘若保存最完好的那个生魂还有自我意识，就意味着不需要更多的受害者了。如果今後再遇到类似的状况，只要想办法提取出受害者的魂体就可以了，完全不需要再等待下一位受害者。  
他现在需要做的，是问问曲越杉，保存最完好的那个生魂，还有没有意识！

居奇的店面里，望着客人手指的方向，沈轻州突然觉得特别特别不真实。  
这么多商品，他竟然不偏不倚，就选中了那枚四兽石印！那个大有问题的东西！真的要卖出去吗……沈轻州下意识地看向袁麟。  
迎着他的视线，袁麟微不可察地点头。  
这完全符合计划。如果这家伙成为受害者，那就执行计划B。自己会尽全力保障对方的安全，在魂魄不受损的前提下，看是否符合审判的标准。事後消去他的记忆即可，干脆利落没有後患。  
定了定心神，沈轻州轻描淡写地说：“定价一千。”  
“一千？这个不是石头吗？价格有点贵了吧？能不能再便宜点？”对方还试图讲价。  
“抱歉，”沈轻州笑了笑，“这件东西是别人寄卖的，我是中间人，卖家定价一千。如果您觉得不合适，不妨看看其他的印章，不过也都是明码标价，不讲价的。”对于沈轻州而言，他只知道这东西有危险，但与此同时，他又无条件地相信袁麟能够处理好一切，就在一边安心地扮演公平公正的店长角色。  
客人犹豫了片刻。“能不能拿出来给我看看？”  
“当然可以。”沈轻州低头取钥匙，再一抬头，袁麟已经站在自己身前，非常自然地接过钥匙去开柜门。  
明明只是一个很小的动作，帮自己开个门而已，平平淡淡。和所有的浪漫所有的“我爱你”都无关，更像是生病时悉心备下的药物和温水，更像是深夜时自家窗口透出的暖融的灯光，更像是真心实意主动关怀的细枝末节。除了解题，自己从来不知道，袁麟会是这么细致的一个人。沈店长沉默望着他的背影，微微失神。  
没有任何节外生枝，客人拿出那枚印章把玩了几分钟，越看越是喜欢，竟然干脆地刷卡买下了。明明是趟正经生意，沈轻州却总觉得还是哪里怪怪的，看来自己还真不是当奸商的料，这种操作都心虚。  
猫和鸟瞪着眼睛盯着那位客人的一举一动，等他走出门口，同时扭头看向袁麟。  
袁麟早已在手机上写好一段话发了出去。半分钟後，一个发传单的年轻大学生看着那位客人的背影，偏了下头向身畔的巷口示意，一只小白狗从巷子里窜出来，踢踏着狗爪，欢快地跟在了男人的背後。

看到Q群里杜予索表示陆行已经跟上去了，万事ok，袁麟想起了之前被打断的事情。该说清楚的，终归不能逃避。再舍不得也不能。  
“小州。我想，有些事，现在必须要和你说清楚。”  
沈轻州发觉他的表情超乎寻常的严肃，料想一定是非常重要的事情。  
“坐下说吧。”他摇着轮椅从柜台後出来。  
袁麟接手将他推到小桌边，自己也跟着坐下。他沉默了片刻，似乎在想如何措辞。  
“以前是我的错，”袁麟的声音低沉凝重，“我擅自决定离开你，没有顾及你的想法。这一次回来，也是我擅自说要追求你。我一直忽略了你的感受，一直没有给你选择的机会。现在我会和你说清楚，让你自己来决定，如果觉得需要，”他声音一顿，心脏处跟着钝钝一痛，“你可以现在就让我离开。”  
沈轻州猛地睁大眼睛。  
“你……”  
“小州，和普通的妖打交道并不算太危险，你看到的阿修，还有伊下都是很和善的家伙。”像是为了证明袁麟的话，猫和鸟凑过来顶着一张没错我是个好妖求表扬的脸望着沈轻州。  
袁麟的声音突然冷下来。这一刻的他理智、冷静，眼底铺满果决的光。“但我要打交道的那些除外。我过去、现在和将来会接触的，更可能是穷凶极恶，杀人不眨眼的那种家伙。四兽石印不过是众多凶器的其中之一，它已经夺取了很多条生命。如果那晚不是阿修在，你也会死，”袁麟凝视着沈轻州的眼睛，“在我身边的话，你会遇到很多危险。”  
沈轻州看着他的眼睛，轻声问道：“所以呢？”  
“你现在的生活很平和，很简单，也很快乐。与我继续接触可能会让你失去这种平静。我会保护你，我真的很想这么说，可是……”袁麟缓缓深呼吸了一下，苦涩开始从舌根泛上，“我说得太晚了，你的腿很可能是被妖伤害的。”  
这句话像一把重锤狠狠砸下来。沈轻州猛地咬紧了牙，心脏骤然一紧。自己的腿！怎么可能忘了当初四处求医无门，又失去袁麟的那段日子？！铺天盖地无法忘记的黑暗，每一天睁开眼睛，都看见一个黑色的世界。如果没有居奇，自己根本不觉得那段日子自己能撑着熬过去。  
“为什么。”沈轻州哑着嗓子问。其实他也不知道应该说些什么，只是下意识地问了一个问题。  
袁麟张了张嘴，心间一片苦涩。“我……不知道。只是猜测，可能和我有关……”  
自己必须告诉他所有的事情，包括这个猜测。袁麟无法想象，倘若今天再瞒他一回，等到真相被揭开的那天该怎么面对他。也许自己在他身边就会带来灾难，也许在他身边，自己的存在就是最大的错误。  
他惴惴地看着沈轻州。现在，这个人就是自己的一秤天心。是走是留，都将是他一个人全权决定。而不论结局是什么，自己都不会反悔。  
他闭着嘴，等待着那个属于自己的，最公平公正的审判。  
沈轻州只觉得心脏狠狠沉下去，他直觉感到自己找到了一个答案，一个自己非常不想听到的答案。下一秒他听到自己的声音带着颤音，有些轻飘飘的虚幻。  
“所以，袁先生……你之所以追求我，是因为内疚？你觉得，我是因为你才变成了一个残废？”  
听到这个陌生的称谓，袁麟一惊，直觉感到问题出在哪里，他猛地抓住沈轻州紧攥住轮椅的那只手。“不是！我是真的喜欢你！告诉你这一切是因为我不该对你有所隐瞒。我愿意把自己的心脏和性命交到你手上，任你处置绝无怨言。无论你做出什么决定，我都会答应你。不是因为我欠你什么，或者说愧疚什么的，而是我喜欢你，就应该坦诚地告诉你一切。我已经错过一次了，不想再错第二次。我只是，不希望我们之间有任何误会存在的可能。”  
沈轻州怔愣地看着他。这一连串的话说出来，袁麟是在认真地告诉自己，他想要和自己在一起。他是在很用心地对待这段关系。  
“那么……你要赶我走吗？”袁麟小声问道，“如果在我身边会让你失去平静快乐的生活？”  
沈轻州的眼底映着袁麟此刻的模样，有些焦虑，仿佛想要证明自己却又不知所措，带着说不出的小心翼翼。他知道，袁麟前面说了那么多，就是把两个人的未来交给自己决定的意思，甚至说出了任你处置绝无怨言的话。沈轻州没来由地觉得一阵心疼。为他，也为自己。  
他忍不住想，如果我们都是在意对方的，为什么还要互相折磨呢。不管他说的那个猜测可能性有多大，自己都已经失去了这双腿。已然失去一样了，为什么还要失去另一样呢？  
手背上传来袁麟的温度，那个人紧紧攥着自己的手，那样的力道，好像一放开就会彻底失去。这一刻，沈轻州决定赌上一把。押上自己还未曾消褪的感情，押上这一整颗心脏，押上这一生一世，就赌自己可以再信他一次。  
“我想，你可能弄错了一件事。平静快乐的生活？”沈轻州轻轻笑了一下，“没有你，我怎么快乐得起来？”  
心脏跳如擂鼓，风声骤起。  
这一次，换成袁麟愣在了那里。

没有你，我怎么快乐得起来。  
这句话无论怎么想，都宛若满怀爱意。  
自从再次遇见沈轻州，对方就从没有过好脸色，自己一心盼他不讨厌自己，不赶自己走，哪怕面无表情地说上两句话都是谢天谢地了，几时还敢奢望他对自己怀有什么感情？  
“你不会赶我走的，是吗？”惊喜来得太大也太突然，袁麟不敢确定那是不是自己的错觉，一定要亲口问上一遍。  
“……是阿。”沈轻州试了试，想把手从袁麟的手里拽出来。可对方抓得太牢，一时间没有挣开。他感到脸有几分热意，别扭道：“你……你先放手。”  
袁麟猛地牵起这只手，只觉得心里无限欢喜，忍不住低头在指节上轻轻落下一个吻。  
仿佛哪里传来“砰——”的一声，沈轻州觉得自己的脸红得可能已经爆掉了。被温热的嘴唇碰到的地方，像是被火燎到，不，那就是某座火山直接爆发，毁掉了世界，连知觉都毁灭殆尽。根本想象不到那家伙会做出这样的动作来！沈轻州猛地收回自己的手，紧紧攥到另一只手心里。  
他觉得自己的大脑可能是哪里出了点毛病，只要袁麟稍微离得近一些，就要死机了，并且脸红的频率高得吓人。问题是以前明明不这样阿？以前，还是自己先追的他呢？怎么两个人的角色稍微掉转了一下就……  
“哎呀！这个结局朕真是非常之满意！”先前极力缩小存在感的橘猫欢天喜地地蹦了出来，“太好了！祝袁大少爷和阿州百年好合，早生，呃不是，早日走上婚礼的殿堂！”  
鹩哥也满地奔跑着凑热闹。“什么时候能讨块喜糖吃？我可以表演节目哒！先给大家说一段单田芳老师的评书《圣斗士星矢》！”  
袁麟：“……”不，没人想听这个。  
“我，他，没、没有在一起。”沈轻州试图义正言辞但最终结结巴巴地解释着，扭开视线根本不敢看身边的人。  
袁麟心知他窘迫，挥了挥手打发了那两只作妖的东西。看它俩跑去一边嘀咕柜台里的印章，袁麟带着毫不掩饰的心有余悸低声说道：“谢谢你这次没有推开我。”  
“希望你别後悔，毕竟我只是个累赘。”沈轻州默默叹了口气，说到底自己还是残废。  
袁麟倏然展眉一笑，看在沈轻州眼中，如一道阳光勾绘，一笔一画正是自己最喜欢的模样。  
“哪来的累赘，你是我心尖上的羽毛。”看对方一脸不解的神情，袁麟贴近他耳边，轻声说道，“看得见，摸不着，一日不见，思之成狂。”  
轻如鸿毛。  
而重于泰山。  
耳畔温热的气息传来，带着说不清的旖旎意味。沈轻州顿时觉得脸红得快要炸了。这尼玛是自己认识的那个袁麟吗？！说什么呢？！他在异界那两年半到底经历了神马？！是不是壳子里面换了个芯儿的？！穿越？！夺舍？！替身？！  
他难以置信，羞恼地捂着耳朵避开，可再定睛一看，那人正笑眯眯地望着自己，表情根本就不是刚刚话里的暧昧。他只是……单纯地为能够留下而欣喜。一瞬间，沈轻州就心软了。  
思之成狂阿。  
我又何尝不是呢。

-To be continued

小剧场：

阿修：我家少爷和阿州的婚礼，大家都出什么节目阿？  
陆行：我会跳火圈。  
杜予索：老实孩子一边去，为什么不让袁麟自己出节目？  
袁麟：我的节目是午夜场，只给我家宝贝儿一个人欣赏的那种。  
沈轻州：谢谢还是不了！我不要进小黑屋！


	14. 十四 正位吊人

十四 正位吊人

袁麟看一眼时间，距离午夜三点还有最後三分钟。  
隔着一道门，卧房内没有任何动静，也没有妖的气息。不过他知道，那个男人还有那枚石印，都在房间里。袁麟插着口袋站在客厅里。在四下里一团漆黑中，他如一只蛰伏的豹，虽然没有任何动作，却蕴含着极强悍的力量，只等时机一到，一击必杀。  
门外是陆行，窗外的街面上是任九重，楼的另一面是杜予索，所有人都在自己该在的位置上。再过三分钟，他将打开这扇门，阻止那枚逞凶的四兽石印。  
还剩两分钟的时候他看了一眼几个小时前，沈轻州发来的那句晚安，有阿修和伊下陪着小州，他感到很安心。这世上仿佛多了个温暖的所在，只消看一眼，或者仅仅是知道它在，也能安心地面对一切困境。他脑袋里突然多了许多值得想的东西，然而时间紧迫，袁麟迅速将它们放在一边，专注眼前的事物。  
一分钟。  
袁麟将右手放在自己左边的锁骨上，按了一按。那里有一处痕迹，环形的黑色火焰，像是枚刺青。随着他的动作，那痕迹消失了，取而代之的是一枚毫不起眼的黑色指环，出现在他右手的食指上。指环周身环绕着有些虚幻缥缈的黑色火焰，燃烧起来的模样轻缓妖异，令人屏息。  
它的名字，叫“不动如山”。  
袁麟伸手轻轻摩挲了一下戒指，刹那间，仿佛开启了一个什么开关，空气中以这枚指环为中心，缓缓荡开一个有形的涟漪。男人的目光不带一丝感情地紧紧锁住那扇卧室大门。现在的袁麟，不再是一个单纯的人类，他是卢苏旧地杀伐果断的妖王，不动如山的继承人，除恶务尽的制裁者。  
时间到。  
门缝中亮起一层诡谲的绿光，阴冷的气息蛇一般在地面蔓延。属于妖的气息一霎那从无到有，翻腾着，搅动着，浓稠如血浆。  
袁麟一把拧开门，踏进卧室。那枚石印漂浮在空中，两个虚影在它身畔盘桓，第三只正要从石印中挤出来，其中之一现出兽形，张开大嘴正要向床铺上的男人扑去。袁麟抬起右手，凌空一抓。无形却磅礴得可怕的力量倾轧而至，狠狠从四面八方向它压来。一声尖利的咆哮顿时从那虚影口中传来，拼命撕扯着人的耳膜。袁麟恍若不觉，只攥紧右手，便以更强大的力量直接压制住它，刹那如山峦倾覆，波涛如怒，将那几个不依不饶的影子全部逼了回去。  
兔起鹘落，整个过程不过数秒。先前还张牙舞爪的黑色石印“当啷”一声跌在地板上。今夜不是它的幸运日，它根本没有来得及行凶。  
袁麟扭头看向床铺。那个男人已经醒来，他发着抖，张大了嘴，却偏偏发不出一点声音。就算尖叫也没关系，反正四周都安置了消音的符咒，不会被任何人察觉。  
“先生，配合一下，随我们走一趟吧。”袁麟向门外打了个手势，一只足有半人来高的大白狗风一般冲进屋，三下五除二把男人抛到自己背上。袁麟捡起石印放回口袋，跟在陆行身後离开，消失在夜色中。  
长夜漫漫，只有过路的车子偶尔发出的引擎声，谁也不会知道，凌晨三点时分，在这个房间里曾发生过什么。

任九重继续留在原地，观察有没有可疑的家伙接近。陆行已经变回了人的模样，和杜予索一左一右夹着那位受害者坐在後座，由袁麟载着他们前往简家。  
“你你你们是什么人？”受害者已经吓得快要说不出完整的句子了。  
“别紧张。”杜予索推了推眼镜，露出一个充满善意的微笑，“你刚才遇到了人身危险，而我们是来帮助你的。”  
大概是笑容起了点作用，受害者看起来安心了一点。“你们要带我去哪里？”  
“看看你符不符合审判的标准。”杜予索漫不经心地说，“最好是个好消息。”  
“审判？是去法院？在这个时间？”  
“袭击你的不是人类，所以我们要去的，自然也不是人类的法院。”  
“不不不是人类？！你们也不是人类吗？！我我我我可以不去吗？我不用审判了，我活得好好的，我不需要索赔，什什什么都不需要！”  
面对快要哭出来的受害人，杜予索面无表情。“抱歉。这可由不得你，你最好乖乖听话，不然的话……”他瞟一眼陆行，使了一个眼色。  
下一秒，身躯庞大的白狗出现在座位上，龇着牙发出低沉的咆哮，那尖利的犬齿一看就可以轻松撕碎一个人的喉咙。受害人翻了个白眼，当场吓晕了过去。陆行恢复人身，随手按了按把他塞好。  
“你俩，差不多得了。”袁麟从後视镜看到了全程。  
杜予索狡黠一笑。“反正最後也会掐掉这段记忆，不碍事的。”

当男人从昏迷中再度醒来的时候，发现自己待在一个难以置信的地方。明明是在一间大屋子里，可头顶却是一片星空，而且它看上去……一点也不像是在地球上看到的星空。好吧这个屋子也很不对劲，白墙上黑色的字符，是什么邪恶的地方吗？身边围着好几个陌生人，他惊惶地看着一个穿着白衬衫的帅哥向自己走来，越走越近，然後……越过自己，走到自己背後一架泛着金光的天平秤旁边。  
“试试吧。”随着他的声音，男人发现自己竟然双脚悬空，漂浮起来了。今天一天以来受到的惊吓已经超出了他的接受范围。他拼命挥舞着双手，试图拽住什么东西，但什么都够不到。  
“放松，我发誓这不会伤害你。”察觉到受害者那恐惧的心情，简奇给了他一个温和的笑容，成功地缓解了一点他的恐惧。但很快，他就更加紧张了。毕竟才见过一个看似良善的笑容後面紧跟着一只野兽试图咬断自己的喉咙，这实在不是什么能令人放松的好记忆。  
结果也不怎么如人意。短暂的几秒过後，这位受害者就被一秤天心抛了下来，陆行伸手接住了他。简奇扭头向那杆秤追问理由。袁麟抿紧了嘴角，意识到应当是没有造成实际伤害的缘故，不能进行审判。  
袁麟隐隐有种感觉，这次的事情，是怎么都躲不过的。  
他转过身，面对陆行和杜予索，平静地开口：“我想，该执行最危险的，计划C了。”  
在他背後，淡金色的光点铺开，在灿烂的星空中组成一行文字。  
「非受害者不得参与审判」

“袁麟，”简奇不无遗憾地告诉他，“我向曲所长确认过了，就算是保存最完好的那个生魂，也没有意识。一秤天心不会接受。”  
这是他最不希望发生的那个可能，可是没有办法。  
“我知道了。”袁麟看了看在场的陆行和杜予索，“等人齐了我们再商量。”  
杜予索却接下了他的话。“不用，我来就好。”  
他戴着一副黑框的方形眼镜，面容极年轻，带着点藏不住的锋锐，唇角抿着，呈现出一种寡然无情的弧度。  
所有人都安静了。  
终归要有一个人牺牲，承担未知的後果，而这个人，不可以是制裁者。  
今天是简奇第一次见到这个年轻人，以前跟着袁麟来的只有那只白狗陆行和任九重。他不清楚这个年轻人是怎么出现的，但每个人踏上这条路，必然都有自己的理由。陆行是袁麟的契约妖兽，跟着他自然不用多说。任九重是上一任制裁者的搭档，继续做下去也是顺理成章。  
他看向袁麟，袁麟没有什么多余的表情，说：“先去诊所。”  
临走时，简奇拍了拍他的肩膀。袁麟点了下头，什么也没说。最後一眼，简家少主送给了那个戴眼镜的年轻人，半是赞赏，半是担忧。

乔家诊所距离鸿渐六所只有一个院子的距离。打着私人诊所的名号，行医资格当然是没问题的，不过这样小规模的诊所，敢来的人真心不多。它最主要接待的病人是与妖族产生联系的普通人，主治范围包括记忆消除，以及治疗一些由妖造成的特殊伤口，以及与它们接触後生出的各种後遗症。  
袁麟带着受害人来这里抹消记忆，更重要的是和乔程以及曲越杉一起，商量自己人作为受害者的後续工作。生魂离体是必须的，之後，一定要把一个完好无缺的人原原本本地还回来，一点差错也不能出。  
提前接到了消息，乔程已经等在诊所大厅了。他微扬着下巴，把前台那把椅子生生坐出了王座的味道。在他旁边，曲越杉正在享受一杯咖啡，在他手边已经摆了三袋撕开的速溶咖啡。  
“再多来几杯你真得早死。”随口劝了句，乔程站起身，“他们来了。”  
曲越杉也端着杯子站起来。乔医生那高挑的身材比曲所长要高出一头，差不多可以傲视绝大部分人群。  
袁麟和两人打招呼。“哟，专程等我们呢？”  
“好不容易来趟生意。”  
陆行立刻把受害人拎到身前。  
乔程立刻叫道：“晓倚！”  
一位娇俏可爱的护士妹子从一楼的值班室里应声跑出来，二话不说拽着萎靡不振的受害者向楼道深处走去。  
袁麟嘱咐她：“重点去掉今晚的记忆！最好是今天全天的！”  
“什么？！你们要干什么？！”受害人刚叫出声，护士妹子伸出根手指在他面前摆了摆，那人当即就闭了嘴乖乖跟着走了。  
“催眠的手艺真不赖。”杜予索称赞。  
乔程微微一笑。“见笑了。这是我们基本职业技能。阿，还是换个地方说话吧。跟我来。”

乔程的办公室非常整洁。一进门是一套会客用的沙发。偌大的办公桌上只有一台笔记本电脑，余下的地方空空如也。墙边柜子里锁着整整齐齐的档案盒、档案袋还有薄厚不一的各种文件夹。袁麟很清楚，这几个柜子的内壁刻着符咒，让它不会被普通人打开。毕竟那些文字记载的内容也不是普通人能够随便观阅的。  
这是一个看似简单，可实际上一点都不简单的办公室。  
刚在沙发上坐好，袁麟就单刀直入地问：“乔程，如果找到本来的身体，把失去意识的生魂塞进去，重新恢复意识的可能性有多大？”  
“严格来讲，生魂已经是另一个世界的存在了，就算暂时还留在这里，它们也正在前往另一个世界。”乔医生将重点咬在“正在”两个字上，“我认为，已经失去的意识是不会回来的，比起生魂，还是死灵这个称呼更恰当一些。但如果有机会，不妨试试。没准我的猜测也有万万分之一的失误的可能呢？”  
袁麟忽视了他那莫名自恋的语气。“那如果生魂被夺取之後，再立刻送回身体里，你觉得意识会消失吗？”  
“唔……”乔程这次皱了皱眉头，“我有八成的把握，确定意识会回来。剩下两成是不可抗力。”  
杜予索坐在单人沙发里，手肘撑在扶手上，两只手交叉在身前。他神色淡然地保证。“我尽力回来。”  
“予索，”袁麟的脸上是前所未有的严肃，“你真的决定了？”  
杜予索坦然看着他。“这也是我的一个机会。袁麟，你知道我是为了什么。我不会放过任何一个机会的。”  
思考了许久，袁麟终于点了头。他摸出手机，在群里和任九重交待了一声。  
“那就这么定了。”  
“阿，我可以提前交待下遗言吗？比如墓志铭写什么，之类的？”  
“你可以再多考虑两天。”袁麟说，“在最终拍板之前，我们还有些关键的事情得提前安排。”  
接下来承担受害者这一角色的工作，更多的是要交给乔程和曲越杉来配合完成。袁麟不打算再多做纠缠。至于刚刚被带走的那位受害者，到了这地方自然还得再交点医药费什么的才能离开，自己也不用再管。他突然想起一件事情。  
“乔程，我有个朋友，两年半以前腿被妖伤了，现在在坐轮椅。治好的可能性大吗？”  
或者应该叫希望渺茫才对，袁麟心知肚明，却仍想着会不会还有那么一丁点的可能。  
“两年半以前？”乔程啧了一声，摆出一个你仿佛在逗我的表情，“妖气对人体的影响是很严重的。你是没看见那堆妖气侵体的患者，超过三个月的都废了。过了三年才说，真是你朋友吗？不是写作朋友读作仇人吧？”  
袁麟：“……”我的锅。  
勉强咳嗽了一声，他问：“我带人过来交给你检查一下？”  
“来吧来吧。不过劝你一句，别抱什么希望。”想了想，乔程又问，“到时候需要我委婉一点吗？”  
袁麟面无表情。“我还是找宁谦吧。辛苦你了乔医生。”

最近每天早上都能第一时间看见袁麟，沈轻州觉得自己好像已经习惯了这样的清晨。腿上团着猫，肩上架着鸟，摇着轮椅一出电梯间，立刻看到来接自己的那个人，他感到胸口满是快要涨出来的幸福感。  
最喜欢的人每天都在楼下等着自己，还换着花样地给自己带早餐，简直能把许多自诩热恋中的人们甩出几条街去。  
不过，今天不太对劲。  
“昨晚没睡好？”沈轻州发现袁麟眼睛里的血丝都出来了，神色显出一点掩不住的疲惫来。  
“是一晚上没睡。”袁麟推着轮椅，慢慢向小区外走去。  
伊下从沈轻州肩膀上飞到他肩上。“你是不是失眠啦？！需要我给你背一下英文单词表吗，我每次背不到二十个单词就能睡着了！”  
“……谢谢还是不了。”一开口不是相声就是英文单词表，袁麟严重怀疑简奇养鸟的方法是不是不太对。  
沈轻州远远看到居奇的店门口站着一个年轻人，戴一副黑框眼镜，身形瘦削，肩背挺拔，似乎在目标明确地等着……自己？  
再走近些，袁麟主动为沈轻州介绍。“这是我的同事，杜予索。这是居奇的店长，沈轻州。”  
“你好。”杜予索不失礼貌地打量坐在轮椅上的人，坦然地直视沈轻州的眼睛。  
他一早就猜测袁麟和居奇的店长有什么不可告人的秘密，今康在Q群里打趣他们，还被全体禁了言。这不是欲盖弥彰是什么？刚刚袁麟让自己等在门口然後特意跑去接对方简直是坐实了有JQ。此刻见年轻的店长容貌清秀，一瞥袁麟的样子，眼角微微带着笑，杜予索就知道，他俩是真的有JQ。  
“小州，接下来有件重要的事，希望你能答应。”袁麟拿着钥匙去开店门。  
沈轻州和杜予索打过招呼，说：“我们进去说。”  
不用两分钟，袁麟就简单将要做的事情说了。这是他们昨夜计划好的。为确保杜予索成为万无一失的受害者，不仅要被迫接受一次生魂离体，更要和那个行凶者进行直接接触。如果直接从店里买走石印，万一一秤天心认为他和对方没有构成因果联系，审判就无法进行。  
不过这些都不需要让小州知道。  
袁麟交待沈轻州的事情很简单，把所有事情全部交出去。他就是要把小州从整个事件中摘出去。危险的事情，就应当交给专业的人来面对。  
沈轻州听完袁麟的请求，有点莫名其妙。“也就是说，他要来当几天店长，我去歇几天？”  
袁麟点头。“对。并且我们要统一一下口径，就说你有个亲戚病了，你去了别的市探病，暂时把店铺交给朋友看管。”他指指杜予索，“不仅如此，网店也最好写个公告，暂时歇一下，别被揪出破绽。就从今天开始。你当初和那家伙签过保证书，店长临时换了人，所以予索也要和他签一个类似的东西。”  
像这样有了直接联系，就会产生因果，百分之百可以进行审判！  
杜予索向沈店长低了一下头。“希望店长你能将这个店临时交给我，只是，我不太擅长推销商品，生意上恐怕不能做得很好……我可以和你签个保证书，绝对不会恶意破坏你的生意，这类的。那什么，这几天里你错过的生意，我会想办法弥补的。”  
“不要紧。”沈轻州看着他，又念及刚刚袁麟那说一不二的态度，忽然心中一动，下意识地问道，“他是不是会遇到危险？”  
杜予索推了下镜框，淡定回答：“职责所在，求仁得仁。”  
“小州？”袁麟有点紧张，生怕他说一个不，“你答应吗？”  
沈轻州看着那个年轻人平静无波的眼神，过了几秒，终于点了头。  
“我全力配合。”

-To be continued

【注】正位吊人：塔罗牌，释义其一为，有偿牺牲。


	15. 十五 解铃还须系铃人

十五 解铃还须系铃人

他们要做的事情毫无疑问是有极大风险的，可这是他们的选择。面对杜予索的视线，沈轻州觉得自己如果说一个不字，就是对他的觉悟的亵渎。  
他以万事随缘的态度向杜予索交待了店里的生意，保证书什么的也免了，反正他相信袁麟不会让自己所托非人，而後就放心当个甩手掌柜了。杜予索见店长都不在意，也就不纠结了，反正明码标价外加谢绝讲价，客人要买什么，一手交钱一手交货就足够了。  
袁麟等沈轻州交待好工作，将早点递过去。他盯着小州给一猫一鸟分早餐，等他们差不多吃完，才下定决心。袁麟咳了一声问道：“小州，我想让你这几天暂时住到我那里，可以吗？”  
他说完就心下忐忑。如果是普通朋友，邀请对方来家里住几个晚上真的没什么，可小州不是普通朋友，万一弄个不好把他推远了就自作孽不可活了。他生怕对方误会或者二话不说便恼了自己，连忙向他解释。“有客房，还有那边平时人，不是，妖也挺多的，不过它们都很乖，平时就看看电视什么的，你做自己的事情，它们不会捣乱。我没有别的意思……”  
沈轻州了然地看着他。“你是怕我被你们的目标发现，露陷是吗？”  
袁麟舒了一口气。“对。”  
“那好吧。”好人做到底，送佛送到西，沈轻州也觉得摆出这么大阵仗，最後在细节上功亏一篑实在不值当。他自然也知道袁麟没有其他意思，就是单纯地需要自己雪藏一下，然而想到要和他住在同一个屋檐下，还是多少有点……不知道是期待还是更紧张一点。自己根本没有去过他家，也没有见过他的亲人。  
他瞟过去一眼，袁麟正摆着一脸可算安心了的表情。  
“我……那什么，我需要准备什么礼物吗，去你家？”沈轻州不确定地问。  
袁麟露出个极淡的笑容，摇摇头。“不用，那里……没有人。住宿需要的东西都会准备。不过你要有什么想拿的，可以先回一趟家。”  
沈轻州想了想，还真没什么非拿不可的，表示不需要。  
接下来按照之前说好的，沈店长打开笔记本电脑，在网店上宣布了自己离开的消息，归期未定，交易暂停，连同实体店交给某朋友打理等等滴水不漏地交待了一遍。最後一件事是拿出当时对方写下的保证书交给杜予索作参照。  
“这样就齐了吧？”  
“谢谢。”杜予索认真地向他致谢。能赶上这么个开明的人配合自己，实在太难得了。  
“你怎么能抢我表现的机会？要谢也该我来谢。”袁麟挑了挑眉尖，微微一笑，“小州你要我怎么谢你尽管开口，上刀山还是下油锅我绝对不皱一下眉头。”  
“那，我架起油锅来，你给我炒个菜？”  
“没问题！但我不是很擅长，如果你不怕厨房烧了的话……”  
沈轻州微笑。“当然是用你家厨房了。”  
袁麟：“……能提前拨好119吗？”  
听着他们的对话，杜予索终于现出点笑模样来，一直以来的沉重阴霾也仿佛散去不少。

袁麟摸出手机，在Q群里交待今天的人员安排。他的眼睛明亮，眉梢唇角里万般自信。网已经撒好，就等那条鱼了。  
沈轻州已经让出柜台後面的位置，退到一旁。他用视线细细勾勒袁麟的表情，只觉得那个人嘴角一抬，眉尖一挑，全部都是自己最喜欢的样子。真是没救了。  
“小州，我下午带你去做个检查吧？”袁麟突然看向沈轻州，惹得後者匆忙心虚地转开头，又疑惑地转回来。  
“什么检查？”  
“我替你约了一位专家，看看你的腿。”袁麟说不出可能会有好转的这类话，换了个说法，“至少让我也安心点，可以吗？”  
对上那双满是关切的眼睛，沈轻州点了点头。  
征得了当事人的同意，袁麟迅速和诊所的另一位医生宁谦约好时间，下午带小州过去检查。之後，袁麟向沈轻州解释了一下乔家诊所这个存在。  
“过去有受害者受到妖族的恶意伤害，会出现一些难以预料的後果，比如普通医院看不了的古怪病情，生理上的，心理上的，都有。贸然放出去可能会闹出事，就只好藏在那个小诊所里治疗。毕竟不是正经的疾病，不能用医学的方式来治疗，只能一点点试验。乔程和宁谦已经算是这方面的专家了，可他们治好的也并不算多，大部分治疗只能靠消掉一部分记忆，病人慢慢就会自己养好的。”  
“等等？消掉记忆？”沈轻州有几分难以置信。这太不科学了。哦不，妖什么的存在就已经非常不科学了，还是不要较这个真了。  
袁麟似笑非笑地说：“凡是和妖有过接触的人，都会被弄过去消掉有关的记忆。总不能让人到处去说三头鸟和巨狼怎么在沧蒲公园的後山上打了一架吧？如果某人被卷入这场架，受了伤，处理方式也是要消掉记忆，然後该去正经医院就去正经医院，比如骨折之类的就推脱成自己摔的，树枝砸的，理由总是很好捏造的，说着说着就信了。”  
沈轻州突然想到自己，指了指鼻子。“等等？那我？”  
袁麟看着他，眼底慢慢浮上一种复杂难明的情绪。“如果你也需要消去记忆，恐怕得忘掉我这个人才行。”他压低声音，缓缓凑近来问，“宝贝儿，如果让你选，你是愿意记恨我一段日子，然後再见到我的时候打个招呼，心如止水，还是彻底忘了我，未来某一天在街上遇见，却只当我是个陌生人？”  
温热的呼吸打在脸颊和耳畔，一瞬间，沈轻州觉得心脏猛地颤了一下。他愣愣地望着袁麟，构想了一下那样的可能。  
恐怕我会一眼爱上你，他想，就像当初第一眼见到你时那样。  
没等他表态，袁麟又说：“我怕你不肯接受妖族的事情，只能被消去记忆。你现在知道为什么以前我始终不肯和你说了吧？”  
沈轻州回想起那天袁麟说要告诉自己一切时，那破釜沉舟般的表情。眼前有什么混沌懵懂的东西被撕开一道口子，露出清晰明澈的内里。“所以你那天说出来，真是被我逼到绝路了？”  
袁麟没说话，可他的表情，沈轻州读懂了。  
沈店长摆弄了几下手机，又想起件事。“今天下午……检查的费用大概需要多少？”也不知道自己的钱到底够不够。  
“放心，不会宰你的。”  
沈轻州：“……”等等，那是要宰谁阿？！  
统共一上午只有两个客人进来转了转，没有买东西。发现沈店长是真的不在意，代班店长杜予索也就跟着let it go了。  
中午吃过一顿便饭，沈轻州将店铺钥匙交给杜予索，和自己的居奇暂时说了再见。袁麟打开车门，一猫一鸟特别自觉地跳到後座。他向沈轻州弯下身子，伸开双臂。沈轻州主动搂住他的脖子，被他抱到副驾驶的座位上，老老实实地任由袁麟为自己系好安全带。  
这样的动作做过几次就不再突兀。心跳依然，比以前多了的是一层暖意，仿似围绕着心脏，汩汩流动。

“嗯？那不是……”沈轻州看着眼前的乔家诊所，又看了看隔壁几天前才来过一次的三层小楼，确定自己没看错。  
“对，就在研究所隔壁。这边病人受到的伤害都和妖有关，有时候是一些东西造成的。比如你那个石印，如果出了事，不仅要医院，更需要研究所介入。中间院墙上其实是有道门的，方便他们来去。”  
袁麟把沈轻州抱上轮椅的工夫，一个小圆脸的小护士从楼里跑了出来。她一笑，露出两个可爱的小酒窝。  
沈轻州看到她的胸牌上写着名字，薛彤。  
“袁哥，宁医生让我来接你们。”  
“辛苦你了。”  
在这种可能有普通人出没的公众场合，橘猫和鹩哥都把自己装成乖巧伶俐的普通宠物，一个趴在小州的腿上，另一个落在他手臂上。当然，它们默契地忘记了真正的宠物是不可能被允许进入医院这种地方的。  
小护士向沈轻州温柔地笑了笑，接手就要推起轮椅。袁麟非常礼貌地挡住了她。“我来就好，小薛你前面领路。”  
“阿，好，这边。”  
一路上，沈轻州好奇地打量这家小诊所。当然，和一贯人潮熙攘的大医院截然不同，这里“清净”得简直可以用门可罗雀来形容。穿过空无一人的大厅，天井的小花园里坐着几位安静下棋的病人，有个小护士坐在一边撑着下巴守着这几个人。薛彤和她遥遥打了个招呼，继续领着二人走向後面的楼区。  
乘电梯来到二楼，拐了两个弯，他们来到一间写着“诊疗室（宁谦）”的门外，薛彤抬手敲门。“宁医生，人已经带到了。”  
一把温润如流水的嗓音响起。“请进。”  
薛彤替二人开门，等袁麟推着沈轻州走进去，她自觉地带上门离开了。诊疗室内，坐在转椅上的男人正在翻看手中一叠厚厚的病历。抬头见到来人，这位医生点一下头，露出温和的笑容。雪白的大褂穿在他身上简直像书生的长衫，他颔首微笑的姿态，很容易就让人想起谦谦君子这个词，十分对得起他的名字。  
宁谦放下手中的病历，伸手示意桌前。“请到这边来。”  
袁麟将沈轻州安顿过去，言简意赅道：“腿。”  
“我感觉得到。”宁谦说着，从抽屉里取出一个有几分像是听诊器的东西，只不过，这个听诊器的另一头连着一个带着小屏幕的银色仪器。他打开仪器按下几个键，小屏幕很快亮了起来，仪器开始有规律地发出轻柔的滴声。  
阿修和伊下都离开沈轻州，在这间办公室里找好地方待着，唯恐影响到检查。沈轻州看看这个，再看看那个，似乎这里的所有人都比他本人还要了解病情，直到现在，愣是没找到说话的机会。  
宁医生盯着那些，单手将听诊器按在沈轻州腿上。轻柔的滴声始终没有停过，他按着听诊器，在沈轻州的腿上缓缓移动，另一只手时不时按几下仪器上的键。  
将沈轻州的两条腿全部扫过两遍，宁谦停了下来，按下那个最大的按钮。几秒钟过後，仪器开始吐出长长的纸带，上面绘着一些细密的折线，有不少地方还标着更加细小的数字。沈轻州的第一感觉是，有点像心电图。  
过了足有几分钟它才彻底停下。宁谦动手将纸带裁断，从头到尾过了一遍。“这个先留在我这里，回头我会负责分析。”  
袁麟有些急切地问他：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“就是现在这样了，可以说非常稳定，”医生收拾那个仪器，“以我和乔程的能耐，太稳定了，改变是不太乐观的。不过话也不能说的太绝，要相信一句话，解铃还须系铃人。”  
袁麟颇有深意地看他一眼。也许，等到自己查出谁是行凶者，再将它抓到，小州就可以脱离这个仿佛诅咒一样的状态了。  
沈轻州抓紧时间，问出了自己最想知道的问题：“我的腿，到底是不是妖搞的鬼？”  
宁谦不露痕迹地瞥一眼袁麟，见对方微微点头，便说：“是。”  
沈轻州抓住扶手的那只手一点点攥紧了。袁麟把手覆在小州手背上轻轻按了一把。“宁谦，现在这样，不会再导致其他地方出问题吧？”  
“这个可以放心。不会。”宁谦重新望向沈轻州，温声问道，“冒昧问一句，是什么时候这样的？能想起发生过什么吗？方便向我描述一下吗？”  
沈轻州的神情有些迷茫。他想了想。“我也不知道。就是两年半前，一夜之间……”他的声音戛然而止，过了好几秒才重新响起，“好像……梦见了黑色的水，把我的腿淹没了。再醒来，就站不起来了。”  
水。  
关键词，潮湿。  
袁麟的瞳孔一缩，下意识地握住小州的手。感受到温暖，沈轻州回过神来，对他轻轻摇了下头，表示自己没事。  
宁谦揉了揉自己的下巴，开始思索。“是能够入梦的力量？”  
“不一定。”袁麟冷静地指出，“入梦，幻觉，还有同调和转移，都有可能。”  
医生立即表示了赞同。“在这方面，你比我还专业。好了，检查完毕。回头有什么事情，我会随时联系你。”他抬了抬手表示送客，橘猫和鹩哥迅速回到小州身上占据老位置。  
“谢了。回头请你吃饭。”袁麟挥了挥手，推着小州向外走去。  
几秒後，沈轻州发现轮椅都快被推出门了，这才反应过来。“等等，检查的费用？”  
袁麟的声音在他头顶响起。“刷我的脸就行了。走吧，带你回家。”  
原本还想说些什么的沈轻州成功地被这句话转移了注意力。

他怎么也不会想到自己会在这样的情况下走入袁麟的生活。所以当车子在别墅门口停下的时候，沈轻州还有点懵。  
独门独栋的别墅，怎么看都特别高大上，距离旁边的房屋有着不近的距离。虽然不知道这片房子是什么价位但从它的外表到周围环境都不难发现，这绝不是早出晚归的工薪阶层能肖想的东西。  
“这……是你家？”沈轻州彻底傻眼了。  
突然之间发现自己的心上人是个各种意义上都可以挥金如土的富二代，可自己无论怎么自抬身价——比如一家小铺子的店长什么的——都不可能配上他那样的家世，这样的打击让他无可抑制地感到泄气。  
“严格来讲，这应该算我们的办公地点，以及，嗯，员工宿舍，临时接待处，接济中心什么的。功能相当杂乱。”袁麟随口说着，将车倒进车库，“因为我是制裁者，这个身份比较特殊，它继承了这地方，名义上它现在确实是我的。当我死了以後，它就会属于下一任制裁者。”  
沈轻州将盯着房子的视线收了回来。他注视着身边的人。  
和现代生活中动不动就开的那种玩笑——等我死了就怎样怎样——截然不同，袁麟说出来的每一个字都是真的，简单粗暴的字面意思。他说“当我死了以後”，就是说他真的会因为这个身份而死于非命。知道他们都有足够的觉悟，可在听到这句话的时候，沈轻州的心还是忍不住揪了起来。  
他张了张嘴，觉得胸口压抑得紧。“不，不会的……”  
“什么都是有可能的。就算是普通人，出门也有遇上车祸的机会。”袁麟静了一下，“比如这些天，予索就有死掉的可能。”

「他是不是会遇到危险？」  
「职责所在，求仁得仁。」

沈轻州的呼吸一窒。“他……早就知道吗？”  
“当然了。这种送命的事情，怎么可能不让本人知道？更何况，”袁麟顿了足有几秒钟，“这是他自己提出来的。”  
沈轻州不能问为什么。即使是现在这个年代，也依然有很多高危职业，警察、军人、消防队员、战地记者、极端环境中的科考工作者、身处疫区的医务工作者，若想得再细些，会付出生命的可能简直不胜枚举。他们的存在始终伴随着危险与劫难，然而没人因为潜在的危险就望而却步。一个人倒下，总有更多的人站起来，站出来，接过前人血泪凝成的旗杆，向着他们坚定的目光注视之处，一步一个脚印地前行。  
“我们会尽全力保护他。”袁麟的眼神平静如海，而下方潜藏的海潮沉沉地涌动，盛装着汹涌不绝的勇气，“我的队伍，曲越杉的鸿渐六所，乔程的乔家诊所，每一个人都会尽自己所能，保护好他。这不是牺牲，只是无法规避的风险。”  
沈轻州什么也说不出来。这一刹那，他感到袁麟不再是那个对自己说着喜欢，满心爱恋患得患失的人，而是一个足够理智冷静，相信自己的伙伴，也相信着自己能力的……对，制裁者。这是他和其他人最大的不同，他独一无二的模样。一种酸涩的感觉在沈轻州的心脏里蔓延，一半很骄傲，一半又想哭。  
在自己不知道的时候，他和他身边的那些人，一直在踽踽前行，无人喝彩。明知自己所做的一切都不会有掌声也不会有感激，却要付出所有，甚至献祭生命，他们还是义无反顾，肩负起了这样的重任。  
一个人的力量是很渺小的，沈店长心道，可至少我能去当那个喝彩的观众，心怀感激的受益人，让他们都相信，这不是一段孤独持剑的人生。  
袁麟让阿修和伊下先去和大家打声招呼，自己下去把轮椅重新组装好，最後将小州妥帖地安置在轮椅上。几分钟後他推着轮椅，稳步走向别墅洁白的正门。  
门留着一道缝，传出来一些听不太清的欢声笑语，有那么几秒，声音高昂愉悦上去，仿佛云雀般投向高高的云层。  
袁麟低下头，在沈轻州耳边说：“宝贝儿，欢迎来到我家。”

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：都来见过二少爷了！  
阿修：咦？怎么不叫少夫人的？  
伊下：是不是脸皮太薄？没关系我有药！  
袁麟：……求药？  
伊下：出去说几段相声阿，以你俩的资质，绝对能当上国民CP！  
袁麟：……  
伊下：怎么表情这么泄气呢？你以为是什么药？  
沈轻州：……


	16. 十六 别墅日常

十六 别墅日常

随着袁麟推开那扇门，一片光影骤然铺开，沈轻州睁大了眼睛。  
干净整洁的前厅中，一只上了年纪的大黄狗端端正正坐在地毯上，看到进门的两人，摇了摇尾巴。它守着一个舒适的大沙发，五个粉雕玉琢的娃娃挤在沙发里，有两个还带着毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴。橘猫还有鹩哥在他们前面的茶几上嘻嘻哈哈地说着话。  
“你回来啦！袁大哥！”头顶着一对白色猫耳朵的小男孩跑过来抱住袁麟的腿，他好奇又有点胆怯地看着轮椅上的沈轻州，“我叫元宸，你就是小州哥哥吧？”  
小孩很乖巧，说话的时候他身後白色的猫尾巴翘在半空，尾巴尖轻轻晃了几下。沈轻州忍不住露出笑容。  
袁麟摸了摸小男孩的头，对那几个小孩子温和地说：“小家伙们，这是你们小州哥哥。他要在这里住几天，我不在的时候，还请你们几个多多照顾了。”  
“好！”小孩子们软糯糯的嗓音让沈轻州的心底跟着一片柔软。  
沈轻州并没有什么和小孩子打交道的经验，不过眼下这几只当真惹人喜爱。他一点也不觉得有什么障碍。“你们好。”  
“这几个都是刚化形的小妖。元宸是个小猫，小兔子白璃，小狐狸温谚，小乌鸦乌亭，小蝴蝶，叫胡小蝶。”袁麟挨个点过去介绍，点到谁，那个孩子就举起手来和沈轻州打招呼，简直乖巧得不得了。  
虽然是妖可看起来和小孩子没两样，就算长着毛茸茸的耳朵也只会显得更加可爱，沈轻州觉得自己对于妖的接受度——怎么说呢——应该完全不需要袁麟担心才是。他又琢磨了几秒，好的能接受，那些不好的，大概也是没问题的吧？  
“这位，”袁麟重点介绍了一下那只规规矩矩的狗，“方叔，极少化形但资历最老辈分也最高，是这里的管家，也是我的半个老师。你有什么事情就直接和他说。”  
大黄狗向沈轻州低了一下头，算是行礼。“沈小少爷。”  
“呃，方叔您好，”少爷什么的，沈轻州感到特别的名不副实，他扭头看着袁麟，“一定要这样叫吗？”  
袁麟在他肩膀上轻轻捏了捏。“你说怎样就怎样。”  
“方叔，您叫我小州就可以了。”  
“好，先让大少爷带您去看看二楼客房吧？刚刚收拾出来。”大黄狗站起身，“我去准备下午茶，红茶和蔓越莓曲奇可以吗？送到客房还是一会儿你们下来吃？”它看看袁麟，又看看沈轻州。  
安静了几秒钟谁也没说话，袁麟开口道：“红茶和曲奇饼干？或者你喜欢什么，让方叔去准备？”  
我去！是在问自己阿？！沈轻州阿了一声，连忙表态。“这些很好，不用换不用换。”  
袁麟见他没有异议，便说：“送到房间里吧。我先带他上去转转。”

打发那群小家伙们去看电视，阿修和伊下跟着老狗去了厨房一起准备下午茶，袁麟推着轮椅穿过前厅，带着小州乘电梯去二楼客房。  
“你这个大少爷当得挺入戏嘛。”和对方单独待相处，沈轻州不自觉地放松了点。  
袁麟短促地笑了一声。“真正成为制裁者之後才到这里的，具体讲来应该说，就这段日子。我到现在还觉得自己是住进了一个高档酒店，别墅套间什么的。”  
沈轻州弯了下嘴角。  
“到了。你住这间，离电梯很近。”袁麟示意了一下旁边，“我就在你隔壁。”说完，他伸手推开了前方这扇门。  
沈轻州立刻见到了一个古典欧式风格的大房间。舒适的沙发、壁炉、墙上的风景画，天花板上的水晶吊灯，一切装饰都令人愉快。  
“这边，衣橱里有些不同式样的居家服，看你习惯穿什么，随便挑。阿，毛巾还有被褥什么的也都是全新的。”袁麟带他到里面套间，让他自己打开衣橱的柜门看。接着参观浴室，袁麟将原本放得比较高的几样东西拿下来，摆到低一点的位置。经过窗口的时候，小州看到外面正对着一座小花园，景致很好。两人最後来到卧室，那张挂着纱幔的四柱床让他想起霍格沃茨魔法学校学生宿舍的床。当初电影风靡的时候，那可是自己的一个梦想来着。  
袁麟看着小州自己用手臂撑起身子，挪着坐到那张床上，神色不由得有些黯然。  
如果不是自己当初不闻不问地离开，也许他的腿就不会……  
将那不自然的神色迅速压下去，袁麟关切地问他：“怎么样？还可以吗？”  
身子陷在柔软的床铺里，腿是没有感觉但手掌按在床上，是完全可以体会到的。超乎想象的好，沈轻州甚至有点受宠若惊。“很、很好。谢谢。”  
“不用向我道谢。你看地上哪边不方便，我再把东西挪挪。”  
“你……你不用这么……这么……”  
沈轻州还没想好措辞，袁麟就打断了他的话。“我想让你在这里住得开心一点，舒适一点。你就把这里当成五星级酒店，随心所欲地住，不需要迁就任何人，好吗？”  
沈轻州看着袁麟的眼睛，能看见里面那个清晰的影子。不知什么时候起，心脏跳跃的声音就开始有点大了。  
有规律的敲门声突然响起。  
袁麟过去打开门，收获推着银色小餐车的大黄狗一只，以及橘猫一只，鹩哥一只。  
“哇这里超棒诶！”伊下立刻咋咋呼呼地飞起来，迅速把整个房间参观了一遍。  
“那是，这是最好的一间……”阿修打了个磕巴，“咳，客房了。”  
袁麟笑吟吟地从餐车上抓起一把小鱼干塞进橘猫嘴里。“有日子没吃方叔做的小鱼干了吧，你好好享受一下。”  
阿修：“……”不就是你把自己的房间给阿州了吗？！朕又没有说走嘴！

下午茶吃到一半，闲不住的鹩哥就飞出窗子去侦查附近环境了，阿修照常留在沈轻州身边。实际上，它只是摊在餐车上啃小鱼干，袁麟被迫把饼干盘子和茶壶茶杯都挪到了床头柜上面。  
沈轻州坐在床上，端着茶杯。虽然自己尝不出它和速溶的有多大差别，但他知道这应该是非常正经也非常正式的那种。阿，牛嚼牡丹，浪费了。他这样想着，被红茶温暖的胃还是让他的嘴角溢出一丝笑容。  
“这里有网，你要是闲了，可以玩玩游戏什么的。”  
沈轻州耸了耸肩膀。“还是注意点吧，我现在不是应该守在我那住院的亲戚身边，寸步不离吗？”  
“我书房有不少书，你想看就随便看。一会儿带你去。”袁麟顿了一下，又说，“饭菜，你喜欢什么口味，也要和方叔说。想吃外卖快餐什么的也告诉他，有时候那帮小家伙就想吃点炸鸡汉堡什么的。”  
沈轻州眨眨眼睛。“他们也喜欢吗？”  
“有很多妖族就是喜欢美食才来的，当然了，他们也有自己的喜好。”袁麟用下巴点点阿修，“你看这个，就和猫一样，喜欢小鱼干什么的。”  
“本体和猫差不多嘛，所以口味也差不多。”阿修大大咧咧地四爪朝天露出肚皮，伸爪抚摸着旁边的小鱼干。  
“走，我带你去书房。”吃完下午茶，袁麟让阿修去叫方叔收拾，自己推着沈轻州继续参观别墅。

隔壁的房门紧闭，并且经过的时候，袁麟没有请自己进去的意思，沈轻州没忍住多看了一眼。  
像是知道他在想什么，袁麟的声音响起。“我房间比较乱，等收拾好了再请你进去。你现在想看也行，我这不是怕给你留下一个不好的印象嘛。”  
“不方便就不用了，我不会乱闯的。”说到这，沈轻州咳嗽了一声，“你这里不是普通的地方，所以，有没有什么不该我进的房间？提前跟我说阿。”  
“没有。你以为拍电影吗，什么千万不要进的地方，锁住的房间，禁地什么的，没有的事。”袁麟想了想，“不过别人住的地方还是非请勿进吧……其他人都住在一楼，小家伙们一间房，今康和陆行一间。予索和任九重有家，但这里是他们的宿舍，遇到特殊情况他们还是会来住的，他们两个一间。房门上都有名字，小家伙们在门上贴了一堆贴纸。”  
“好的，我知道了。”  
“这边是书房。”袁麟推开了二楼尽头的那扇门。  
偌大的房间里，高高的书架几乎从地板一直顶到天花板，里面塞得满满的都是书，将两侧的墙都挡住了。背对着落地窗是一张宽大的办公桌，摆着一台电脑，房间中央是一组沙发和茶几，倒是个看书的好地方。沈轻州仰头看着架上的那些书脊。  
“电脑里有些重要的文件，你不要动，书什么的随便看。”  
“好。”  
见小州的视线仍然停留在高处，袁麟体贴地说：“我在的话你就找我，我不在的时候，高处的书叫乌亭和胡小蝶给你拿，他俩都会飞。”  
沈轻州：“……”这果然不是人类能HOLD住的方法。  
他摇着轮椅凑近书架，看了片刻拿下一本书开始翻看。袁麟见他不需要自己帮忙，就打开电脑去处理以前的文件。  
沈轻州取出来一本和妖族有关的书，有点像百科全书，又有点像某种未解之谜大全。书中记载了很多著名的妖——当然了对于普通人类而言根本一无所知——以及许多相关的真实事件，由于妖族的不为人知而全部成为了悬而未解的谜题。  
也许这世上，根本没有什么是真正的悬而未解吧。  
他觉得自己完全可以深入了解一下这个与袁麟息息相关的世界，一个不再有所隐瞒，百分之百真实的世界。  
两个人都有自己要做的事情，不知不觉间，一个下午就这样简简单单地过完了。

晚餐时候，方叔准备了不少菜式。两个人类，一只狗一只猫一只鸟，再加上五个“小孩子”，餐桌上很是热闹。沈轻州很久没有和这么多人——哦好吧，明确是人类的其实只有两个——坐在一起吃饭了，旁边又有袁麟一直在看顾，一顿饭吃得很是愉快。  
吃过饭，小家伙们让新来的哥哥给他们讲故事。他们主动拿来了童话书，沈轻州只要照着念就可以了。见他没有露出为难的表情，阿修也是老实守在他旁边，袁麟就上楼继续去忙了。刚刚这个下午他又找到了一些在意的旧文档，眼下还没有看完。  
晚上九点多的时候，今康回来了。他一进门就看到被几个小鬼围着的沈轻州，捧着本书正在念。  
“小老板！”他非常自来熟地打了个招呼，转脸对几个小家伙一瞪眼睛，“你们几个！几点啦？！还不快点去睡觉！让小老板也早点休息阿！”  
看一眼时间，他不说，沈轻州自己也没意识到已经九点多了。虽然对于大人来讲不算太晚，可对于小孩子而言，的确该睡了。  
“好啦，今天就先到这里吧。”  
“抱歉了小州哥哥！”小兔子软软地捏着他的衣角，“明天早上我给小州哥哥做早餐。”  
“小白真乖。我们明天再继续吧。”沈轻州摸了摸他的头，拎起睡死的橘猫放在腿上。阿修咂了咂嘴表示对垫子的满意，根本就没醒。  
目送小家伙们回了他们的房间，今康接手推起沈轻州的轮椅。“二楼？”  
“没关系我可以自己回去的。谢谢了。”  
“小老板你不用和我们客气，”今康笑笑，“都把你当自己人的。反正我也要上楼，向老大汇报今天的工作进度。”

五分钟後，今康把整理好的一叠纸放在了办公桌上。“能查到的就是这些了。我明天去诊所走一趟。”  
“好，我和乔程还有越杉那边都打个招呼。要行动就尽快，生魂撑不了多久。”万万分之一的可能，如果生魂回到原本的身体内能够恢复意识，就不用杜予索冒险了。这个希望太过渺茫，然而，就是有亿万分之一的希望，也必须要试一试。  
说完了正事，今康换上一副嬉皮笑脸的神情。“这么快就和小老板同居啦？不愧是老大！”  
“不许在他面前胡说，”袁麟斜了他一眼，补充道，“我住他隔壁。”  
今康立马一脸的恨铁不成钢。“老大你这么不主动，哪辈子才能追到小老板阿！”  
“我是不想放手，可也不能强迫他。我想让他自己做出选择。咱们有多特殊你又不是不知道。”袁麟神色淡然，“他还没有亲眼见过真正的危险。”  
“选择？”今康出神了片刻，“老大，你有没有想过，也许没有选择才是最好的选择。正因为没得选择，所以才能每时每刻都清楚地知道，自己在做什么，要做什么。阿，这话不是我说的，杜予索说的。”  
“那是他的路。他一个人相信就足够了。你也有你的路，不是别人能决定的。”  
今康耸耸肩膀。“我去睡了，你也早点休息吧。你那间屋子收拾好了吗？”  
袁麟：“……”完全忘记了！  
小康走了，他也走出书房，先去问候了一下小州。见他刚洗过澡，换了一身毛茸茸的睡衣，坐在柔软的床铺里，正接过阿修拽来的毛巾准备擦头发。平时从来没见过的可爱样子，袁麟忍不住笑了一声。  
“喂！笑什么！”  
“我帮你擦擦头发。”  
沈轻州身子一僵。“不、不用了吧……我又不是……”  
没等他说完，袁麟已经走过来，很自然地拿起毛巾给他擦头发。洗发水的香味在空气中弥漫，沈轻州感到对方的手温柔，又带着点不容抗拒的力道。曾经求而不得的碰触让他一下子安静了。  
见头发差不多干了，袁麟轻轻伸手抚了一下他的发梢，从这个角度能看到小州低垂的睫毛，眨眼的时候细细抖动。他按捺下心底那些毛茸茸的翕动，将毛巾拿去浴室挂好，出来嘱咐道：“早点休息。如果你想要几本睡前读物，去书房里随便拿。或者你想看什么类型的？我去给你拿来。”  
沈轻州摇摇头。“不用了，也该睡了。”  
道过晚安，袁麟转身回到自己的房间。刚出浴的小州像是只可爱的幼兽，只是现在的自己还不适合靠近。他进门半晌才回过神，抬头打量这个房间。托了方叔的福，这间屋子算是收拾好了。他随便看了两眼，猛然想起另一系列相关的文件，连忙回到书房。

深夜，别墅外仿佛有什么东西，忽然在半空点出一圈涟漪。那涟漪缓缓扩大，猛然间在空中某处碰了壁，微不可察的光芒一闪，它立刻消失了。  
歇在客厅里的伊下猛地一振翅，从敞着的窗口飞了出去。  
它旁边的老狗抬了抬眼皮，又重新垂下，一副波澜不惊的样子。  
抄着手卧在窗台上的阿修睁开猫瞳看了看外面，又回头看了看熟睡的阿州，转着耳朵听了片刻，之後打了个呵欠，重新眯起眼睛。  
书房里仍然在挑灯夜战的袁麟也有所察觉。他手上的动作一停，侧耳听了听，隔壁没有任何异常。他走到窗前，凝视外面的黑暗。此刻他的眼神沉黯深邃，如同蕴藏着一场海上风暴。  
伊下在附近转了两圈，那种诡异的感觉已经彻底消失了。月色下的别墅区风平浪静，仿佛什么都没发生过。它又飞了两圈，再次确认没有任何情况，这才一肚子诡异地重新飞回客厅。  
数公里外一座无名的山顶，身穿黑衣的男人站在一块巨石上，眺望着别墅区中唯一还亮着的一点灯火。他皱着眉抬起手，下一秒，他的手边泛起一道巨大的涟漪。涟漪一点点扩散开，而後，一尾巨大的黑鲤鱼悄然无声地显露出身形。  
鲤鱼围着男人游了一圈，男人伸手摸了摸它光滑的背脊，安抚它没能接近目标的焦虑。  
“不愧是制裁者，连接近也变得困难起来。”他喃喃低语着，“也许根本不需要担心呢。毕竟……以那个人现在的样子……是不可能前往凤凰屿的。”  
随着男人的一个手势，鲤鱼高高跃起，在他脚下砸出又一道涟漪。夜风吹动额前的碎发，他一脚踏上那不住扩散的涟漪的中心。最後一次回头，他那双冷漠的眼中映出别墅的灯光，在这一刹那，宛若燃起残酷无情的灾厄之火。  
“不管付出怎样的代价，那个预言，永远都不该实现。”  
他的离开如他的到来一般，悄无声息。而在他走後，不远处的树冠中，缓缓睁开了一对巨大的眼瞳。

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：方叔你叫我小州就行了。  
方叔：好的少爷，没问题少爷。  
沈轻州：……那叫我小沈？  
方叔：好的少爷，没问题少爷。  
沈轻州：还是叫我女王大人吧。  
方叔：女王大人。  
沈轻州：谢谢还是不了！


	17. 十七 他们眼中的你

十七 他们眼中的你

清晨，沈轻州一醒过来，就感觉自己像是在五星级酒店住了一晚上，浑身都懒洋洋的，非常惬意。他换了件居家的衣服，收拾好自己，带着橘猫下楼。走出屋门的时候，他关注了一下隔壁那扇门。  
“袁麟一早上就出去了。”阿修说。  
沈轻州诧异。“这么早？”今天自己起得一点也不晚阿！  
“这次是大案子，他们都在燃烧绳命。”橘猫静了片刻又说，“你在这里很安全，他才能安下心去做自己的事情。”  
摇着轮椅走进电梯间，沈轻州还在思考。“可是我不觉得我……”  
阿修不赞同地摇了摇头。  
“你不觉得自己有什么危险吗？阿州，这次纯属是麻烦找上你的。那个石头印章，如果你起了一点贪念，阿不对，你确实没打算据为己有，可还是差点被害死。要不是那天朕把它打回去了，後果不堪设想阿。你没有亲眼见过的事情不等于不存在。不要以为袁麟的担忧是多此一举。如果你俩都是一样平等的身份，平等的能力，他能解决的你也能解决，那他当然用不着担心你。问题就在于现在的情况是——他能解决的，你不能。接触到一个自己无能为力的世界，并不是什么过错，只是很巧，让你赶上了。对于普通人类而言，失忆是最好的解决方法，一了百了，可是他舍不得。退一万步来讲，就算你的记忆真的被拿走了，好好活着是一回事，万一再赶上类似的事情，麻烦找上你，在他不知道的时候丢了性命就是另一回事了。我家大少爷就是再万能，也造不出後悔药。”  
难得橘猫平心静气地说了这么长的一段话。沈轻州沉默下来，他发现阿修说的每一句话都在情在理。可他思来想去，最不解的是这一席话成立的前提……  
“……我有那么重要？”  
这话说出来，沈轻州自己都觉得像个笑话。  
就算袁麟现在说着喜欢自己，可沈轻州一点不认为自己对于那个人而言，是多么不可或缺的角色。  
他相信袁麟所说的喜欢，也相信他的感情，但这种相信并不等于盲目。自己在袁麟的心目中大概是有着一席之地的，只是虚无缥缈的“喜欢”比起袁麟所致力的事业，比起两年半前他宁可和自己分手也坚持要走下去的那条路，能算得上什么？  
沈轻州默默将自己从头审到脚，也看不出哪里“重要”了。他不以为然地摇头。  
橘猫偏着脑袋咳了两声。“怎么说呢……朕以为，应该远比你以为的更重要。制裁者必须是冷血无情，能压制住最强大的邪恶力量的家伙！人间兵器！人形高达！EVA！可你看他对你多温柔多贴心！堪称新时代二十四孝男朋友！我的天姥爷……简直都有点反差萌了？！”  
沈轻州：“……”好想把这些话都录下来放给那个反差萌的男人听听。  
“阿州，我知道了！你的重要性，体现在他对你的从一而终！”  
“从一而终？”沈轻州嘲讽地勾起嘴角，“你是不是弄错了这个成语的意思？当初不是他主动甩了我的吗，这是哪门子的‘从一而终’了，嗯？”  
阿修从沈轻州的膝盖上跳起来，它睁大了眼睛，浑身的毛都恨不得竖起来。“他那时候，那个时候……哎呀，他就是个智障！”  
“哦。”沈轻州平静地看着它，“那要不要再去开个精神证明，别说分手了，杀人放火都不追究法律责任呢。”  
橘猫一下子安静了。自己可能闯祸了，这个伤口不该被挑起来的。过了半晌，它尾巴都耷拉下去，整只猫都显出垂头丧气的模样。“对不起。我想表达的不是那个意思。”  
沈轻州挪开视线，盯着虚空里的某个地方，轻声说：“我很感谢他现在对我的好，可同样的，我也不该忘了当初他为什么和我分手。阿修，你知不知道，被人丢掉的流浪猫和流浪狗再被收养以後，都会特别小心谨慎，因为它们害怕自己表现不好，被主人再一次丢掉。它们都懂得珍惜，我也是一样。我现在很开心，但我永远也不会把自己当成他最重要的什么。”他微笑着，说出的话却很残忍，“也许哪天他就会走了，在他需要放弃我，选择更重要的什么东西的时候。”  
阿修无言以对。它想反驳，但又下意识地知道，这八成就是事实。自己不是袁麟，不能越俎代庖替他许下什么承诺。  
“阿修，我知道这不是他的错，只是我们之间的差距太大了。正因为我和他之间存在你说的那种不平等，所以作为无能为力的一方，我永远都没有选择的权利。”  
沈轻州脸上一片平静，阿修却知道，他心底满是苦涩。它嘟哝着：“选择……真的有那么重要吗？”  
你说，选择与没得选择，哪个才更痛苦？  
“对我来讲，如果是我自己做出的选择，不管结果如何，我都不会後悔。”他想，大概我只会遗憾于自己为什么没有足够的实力吧，不然，可能就会实现真正的Happy Ending了。  
回过神来，沈轻州发现自己和阿修已经在电梯间里停留了好长时间，连忙按下一层的按钮。  
电梯动的时候，他伸出一根手指压在唇上，做了个噤声的动作。“嘘。我们两个刚才的话，不要告诉袁麟，好吗？他现在要挂心的事情很多，老实待着就好，不要再给他添麻烦了。”  
“好吧，朕知道了。”经过这场谈话，橘猫才明白，沈轻州远远不像他表现出来的那样无所谓，他一直在担忧，也一直在不安。即使如此，他也还是在用自己的方式关心着袁麟。  
阿修神色黯然，趴在沈轻州的膝盖上，默默叹息。  
曾经的伤害，果然是根尖利的刺。扎出鲜血，留下痛楚，不会消失，不会遗忘。

餐厅里，小朋友们已经在吃早餐了。小兔子白璃一见沈轻州，立刻给他拿来夹着火腿肠和生菜叶的面包片——她动手做的三明治。“小州哥哥，这是我给你做的早餐！”  
沈轻州没想到兔子小姑娘还记得这码事，抛开刚刚沉重的心情，连忙受宠若惊地接过来。“谢谢你，小白。”  
大黄狗将他引到摆好餐具的位置上。“还有牛奶、酸奶、咖啡，也有米粥和豆浆，要喝什么？”  
“酸奶吧。谢谢方叔。”  
桌子上看了一圈，发现少了一个叽叽喳喳的家伙，沈轻州就问：“伊下也一起出去了？”  
阿修正在自己的碟子前面喝牛奶，头也不抬地说：“它一大早就被简家少主临时召回去了。”  
元宸很严肃地说：“那是他们的工作，等我长大了也要这样认真工作的。”  
小州对他这种小大人的态度很感兴趣。“你以後想做什么工作？”  
说到未来，元宸整张小脸都亮了起来。“去学校当老师呀，我们几个现在懂的东西，已经比很多妖都要多很多了。”  
沈轻州一愣，听这话的意思，难道说……  
“还有专门给妖开的学校？”  
温谚立刻说：“那是当然了。不能让什么都不懂的妖进入人类的世界！很危险的！”  
沈轻州：“……”危险的难道不是手无缚鸡之力的人类吗？  
白璃解释。“像我们这样什么都不会，也没什么力量的小妖是很多的。如果被坏人类发现，抓起来，我们都没有办法逃走。必须要先到学校里学习，怎么把自己变成一个人类。”  
果然事物都是有两面性的。沈轻州突然觉得，自己对那些不好的妖的接受力肯定又上了一层楼。那些家伙再坏，还能比某些人渣更坏吗？  
“我相信你以後会是个好老师，一定要把那些重要的知识教给你的学生，让他们保护好自己。”  
“我要当个警察，”胡小蝶得意洋洋地看了一眼自己的小伙伴，“抓坏人，还有坏的妖。”  
“这话应该我来说，我才是朱迪警官！你说是不是，尼克！”白璃小兔子说着扯住了身边的温谚小狐狸。  
小狐狸：“……不要和我闹。我以後也要当老师的。”  
沈轻州嘴角忍不住的上扬。这帮小家伙真是太可爱了……他忽然发现少了一个，一扭头看到小乌鸦独自坐在角落里，就叫了一声。  
“小亭？”  
昨天他就发现了，这只小乌鸦胆小又腼腆，和印象中那些聪明嚣张又睚眦必报的鸦科生物特别的不像。  
听到自己的名字，乌亭有点慌张地抬起头来。“我，我不知道。”  
“没有关系呀。”沈轻州将轮椅挪过去，温和地说，“现在还没有，也许以後慢慢就有想要做的事情了。而且，想做的事情也可能是会变的。我记得我小时候想做个动物园里的饲养员呢，可以每天都看到我最喜欢的鸟，後来还不是忘到脑後了？”  
他的随和让小乌鸦不那么紧张了。乌亭眨了眨眼睛，小声问道：“小州哥哥最喜欢的是什么鸟呀？”  
“是一只双角犀鸟，我不知道你们见没见过，只有西南的热带丛林里才有，”他笑了笑，“它的羽毛大部分都是黑色的。我最喜欢它飞起来的样子，明明是那么大的一只鸟，”沈轻州伸手比划了一个很大的圆，“飞起来却特别漂亮，像个精灵。”  
“那後来呢？”孩子们都被他的话吸引住了，不知不觉间围到他身边。  
“有一回它的笼子出了问题，顶上裂了很大的缝隙，照顾它的人没发现，它就趁机飞走了。或许……已经回到它的家了吧？”沈轻州摸了摸乌亭的脑袋，“我的双角犀鸟飞走了，我也就不想去动物园工作啦。”  
小乌鸦抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。  
“对了，能问你们大家一个问题吗？”沈轻州看着身边的小朋友们笑了笑，得到允许後，他说，“你们都是怎么认识袁麟的？”

“我是被袁大哥捡回来的。”胡小蝶用手指点着下巴，“快死的时候被他找到了。阿，我就是在你说的西南边的热带丛林里出生的，具体的地方不记得了，反正後来被他带了回来，就一直住在这里了。所以我以後要当警察，可以帮助袁大哥，顺便查查自己身世。”  
小姑娘的话认真又直白，语气淡然得像是在谈论别人的事情，一点也不像个天真无邪的小姑娘。  
元宸接下了她的话。“我们都是被他捡回来的，要么是找不到族人，要么是被抛弃的，就暂时寄住在这里。他觉得我们还太小，不能送去学校上学，但实际上以我们几个的水平都可以直接当老师了。再过些日子，等我把耳朵和尾巴藏好了，就和温谚直接去学校申请。”  
沈轻州：“……”这真的都是些小孩子吗？  
他纠结了半天，最後还是问了出来：“你们到底多大了？”  
该不会像鬼狐仙怪的小说里写的那样，会化形的妖怪至少都是五百年起步吧？  
“我年纪最大，有十岁了。”小猫点点其他小伙伴，“他们都是七八岁。我们的血统很优秀，很小就会化形了。”  
沈轻州大大松了口气。原来还是一群小朋友而不是一群小祖宗。  
这时大黄狗推着一辆小餐车回来了，上面摆着四五种不同口味的酸奶。“想喝什么就来拿，你们几个小家伙也是。”  
“谢谢方叔。”沈轻州照顾小朋友，帮他们拿喜欢的口味。  
老狗把酸奶分给小家伙们，抬了抬眼皮问：“怎么？在问大少爷的事情吗？”  
沈轻州的动作一僵，这种想旁敲侧击拐弯抹角地偷偷问两句，结果还是被一眼看穿的感觉，真是有种不上不下的尴尬。  
显然方叔并不觉得有什么问题，它想也不想就把自家大少爷给干脆利落地卖了。“直接问我就好了。现在的他和两年前比起来，真的变了太多。”  
沈轻州一怔。这个答案有些超乎他的预料。  
袁麟的变化很大？

“大少爷以前是个人类。”老狗让那几只小妖坐到桌边专心吃早餐，它自己坐到沈轻州身边说起往事，“不是说他现在不是人类了，而是说，他以前待人处事都是以人类的标准进行的。”  
沈轻州略带茫然地点头。这不是必须的吗，不然呢？  
老狗垂着视线，隐隐有几分慈眉善目的样子。“不过，妖和人是不同的，非常大的不同。两年半前，他被不动如山选中……”  
“不动如山？”  
“一件至宝，拥有最强大的力量，可以令所有的妖臣服，它会决定谁是下一任制裁者。被不动如山选中做继承人可不是一件容易的事，不能降服那种力量，就只能死。”方叔的语气很平静，仿佛谈论的是天气或是别的什么稀松平常的事情，“要降服不动如山，必须到异界打败一个又一个妖，直到彻底获得它的认可。我送他去的那个异界叫卢苏旧地，是九个异界中最混乱也最可怕的一个。”  
沈轻州惊诧了。“总共有九个异界？！”  
“是，异界互相之间都是可以往来的，共有九个。那个时候的大少爷只是个普通的人类，异界以力量为尊，在那里称王称霸的妖不计其数。他在那里花了两年的时间，完美地继承了不动如山的力量，也学会了怎么与妖相处。”方叔顿了顿，很是欣慰地说，“他打败了卢苏旧地所有的妖，以一个人类的身份，成为了他们的王。”  
虽然过程全部略过，但沈轻州明白，那必然是九死一生，但凡踏错一步就再也回不来的两年时光。  
“现在的他，不再是两年半前那个单纯的人类了。他面对你的时候是人类，但面对妖的时候，他就是卢苏旧地的王。兴许你以後有机会见到……在异界的他，比任何一只妖，都要更强大。”  
沈轻州沉默着，不知道那是一个怎样的袁麟。自己也是男人，就算现在身残也依然会渴望且羡慕某种强大的力量。方叔没有给出任何形容，他只能将一切都诉诸想象。  
看起来很强大？是什么样子呢？沈轻州脑海中突然出现一个穿着金甲圣衣，脚踏七色祥云的影子，他不禁哑然失笑。  
不管究竟是什么……大概……还是会特别，特别的耀眼吧？  
就像自己见到他的每一眼。

小州的安全得到了保障，袁麟没打算让杜予索孤军奋战，一大早就跑到居奇，继续当他的临时店员。今康带着疑似受害者名单去了乔家诊所。一切都按照计划有条不紊地进行着。  
开门营业没过多久，被临时召回简奇身边的鹩哥回来了。它带回了一个消息。  
“少主让我告诉你，千羽发现昨晚偷窥你别墅的鬼祟家伙了。”伊下侧着头看他，“你昨晚应该察觉到了吧？”  
正在研读档案文件的袁麟立时把视线从笔记本屏幕上挪开了。  
“当然。是什么人？”  
“根据我家眼睛的描述，是预言世家，关家的家主，带着一条黑色的鱼。”  
“关寅川？”袁麟眯起眼睛。  
“是。猫头鹰的眼神一向很好，它认出来了。”  
袁麟顿时一脸疑惑。自己和关家的人也不算没有交集。倘若不是当初这位家主找上自己，自己可能根本不会和不动如山扯上什么关系。可他感到不解的是，如果关家家主要找自己，大可以直接上门，没必要躲在一边鬼祟地偷窥吧？他这样做的目的是什么呢？  
伊下继续说着。“而且它的耳朵也很好使，听到了那个人说的三句话。第一句是，不愧是制裁者，连接近也变得困难起来。第二句，以那个人现在的样子，是不可能去凤凰屿的。最後一句是，不管付出怎样的代价，那个预言永远都不该实现。”  
真是一波未平一波又起，石印的事还没搞定，预言世家突然又玩了这么一出。  
袁麟皱起眉来。短短三句话，透露出来的信息却值得深思。其中，最令他在意的一个关键词，是  
——“凤凰屿？！”  
EXCUSE ME？谁想去那个一片死寂的鬼地方了？！

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：九大异界的王是不是都很厉害？  
袁麟：当然了。我就是其中之一，卢苏旧地的王。  
沈轻州：一个活的什么王！你有宫殿吗？有领土吗？有部下吗？有金库吗？  
袁麟：宫殿和领土……这个别墅和外面的花园算吗？部下……嗯，算上阿修，有五个。金库，制裁者是有工资的……  
沈轻州：……认真我就输了。


	18. 十八 幻觉

十八 幻觉

吃过早饭，沈轻州打算去书房里找书看。突然想起来自己够不到的书本可以拜托胡小蝶和乌亭，就问两个小朋友要不要一起去。原本以为会被拒绝或者不那么情愿，然而胡小蝶说自己经常自学，乌亭也表示非常愿意帮自己的忙，于是沈轻州就开心地带着两个小朋友去二楼看书了。  
进了书房，三个人各自找了想看的书，安静得如同置身图书馆。令沈轻州诧异的是，胡小蝶看的是电脑技术那一类的书，而且貌似非常高端。从书名到内容，他瞟了好几眼愣是没看懂一个字……而小乌鸦几乎寸步不离地守在自己身边，自己想拿书的时候有求必应尽职尽责，不需要帮忙的时候，小家伙就抱着一本植物图鉴看。至于自己的贴身保镖胖橘，则趴在窗口美美地打盹。  
沈轻州发现真的不能把这帮小家伙当同年龄的小朋友来看。另外三个小家伙也各有各的事情，有方叔在，不需要他刻意关照。早熟的孩子都懂事，不用照顾熊孩子真是太令人欣慰了。  
他尽可能迅速地从大量书中汲取关于妖的知识。临近中午的时候，在方叔的提醒下，沈轻州匆匆吃过午饭後，回来继续。  
虽然从某种程度上讲，自己和袁麟永远也不可能平起平坐，但这不是自暴自弃，留在原地止步不前的理由。书里和妖族有关的一切，那些袁麟熟知而自己还不了解的，全部都是横亘在两人之间的高山与深壑。此时此刻，所有知识无条件地摆在眼前任凭查阅，就是给了自己翻越高山，填平深壑的机会。  
怎么能错过？！  
他现在只想疯狂地了解自己以前不知道的一切。扪心自问，自己依然想站在袁麟的身边。即使这个身体已经垮掉了，也依然想在精神上成长为顶天立地，坚强到可以倚仗的存在。  
不知道会不会有那样的一天，可至少……就现在而言……  
知道得多一点，就可以离他近一些。

下午五点多，沈轻州终于阖上了手里的书。对两位小朋友说自己要下厨，他带着橘猫下楼去找方叔。胡小蝶还在认真学习，乌亭把书收好就跟了过来。  
寄住在这里多少应该做点什么，而不是仗着行动不便就衣来伸手饭来张口。再有就是……自己也的确想给那家伙做顿饭吃。  
对于沈轻州主动提出的要求，方叔没有拒绝。它很自然地请乌亭带沈轻州去贮藏室选几样想做的菜。  
为了适应坐轮椅的生活，沈轻州重新装修过自家房子，刻意调低不少家具的高度。他知道以自己现在总坐着轮椅的高度，不管是切菜还是做饭，多少都有点别扭。  
回到厨房他就是一愣。不知道方叔用了什么法术，自己去贮藏室拿几棵菜的工夫，整个厨房的地面都被抬高了不少，门外还添了一个方便轮椅行动的缓坡。而且，地面和瓷砖看上去和原有的装潢一模一样，毫无违和。  
沈轻州摇着轮椅在流理台前转了转，高度刚刚好。他忍不住咋舌，太酷炫了。就看这能力，自己要是能变成妖族，绝对不做什么人。  
道了谢，他问道：“方叔，袁麟一般几点回来？”  
老狗蹲坐在厨房门口，摇了摇头。“我们吃我们的，他忙的时候会自己在外面吃。如果晚上回来还饿着肚子，我再给他准备。”  
沈轻州的动作一顿。“……哦，这样阿。”  
亏自己还想让他尝尝自己的手艺来着……赶不上就算了。  
“也许今晚大少爷会早点回来，”老狗语调轻快地说，“他一定想早点见到你。如果你们需要烛光晚餐什么的，我可以提供蜡烛以及带走不相干的人等。”  
沈轻州：“……”我并不需要你们的助攻谢谢。  
话题一转，方叔开始抱怨袁麟回来晚的大多数时候都不让自己准备夜宵，经常用方便面或者面包之类的随便对付。喋喋不休了足有几分钟，它最後总结：“太不健康了。这怎么能行呢，小少爷您说是不是该好好管教他？！”  
“偶尔吃一下还是挺好吃的……”对上老狗那不赞同的眼神，沈轻州立刻改口，“当然了，总这样是绝对不行的，没有营养……”  
说完，他就很自然地开始考虑做饭时该给袁麟留出一部分。自己又没有别的事做，下厨不过顺手为之，饭菜好歹比方便面要好吧？

沈轻州做了顿普通的四菜一汤，又热了些主食一起放到餐车上。他将每样菜都盛出来了一部分留在厨房，心想万一袁麟回来晚了，还可以当夜宵填填肚子。  
阿修和方叔在前面说着话走向餐厅，小乌鸦负责推餐车，沈轻州自己摇着轮椅跟在最後。  
经过一扇门的时候，不知道为什么——可能是一刹那的直觉，又像是一直以来从灵魂深处就这样决定的——沈轻州特别想打开眼前这扇门。  
袁麟说过别墅里没有禁地，所以任何一间屋子理论上讲都是可以进的。再者，这扇门外没有任何标牌，意味着并没有谁住在里面。没有犹豫，沈轻州选择遵从身体的本能，他停下了轮椅。  
拧开门把手再一推，房门很轻松地就被打开了。然而看清房间内的景象，沈轻州的瞳孔猛地一缩。  
袁麟坐在地上，低着头，右手搂着一条几乎和他一样大的灰色的狗。那条灰色的狗埋首在他胸口，一动不动，看上去就像是……死了。而他整个人都似乎充斥着一层难以言说的悲切。伤心欲绝的感觉太过明显，沉重到连空气都仿佛凝滞了。  
有那么两秒钟，沈轻州甚至屏住了呼吸。  
等等，他不是不在吗？  
不对不对，这不重要，为什么他会这样？！  
现在的袁麟看上去……非常的不妙。一时间，沈轻州甚至不确定，如果自己打破袁麟现在这种状态，会不会让他当场崩溃。直到心脏重重一颤，他才轻声开口。  
“袁麟？”  
对方似乎是听见了，身体一震，却僵持着，仍然没有动的意思。  
沈轻州忍不住抬高了一点声音，又叫了一声。  
“袁麟？”  
视线中，那个人终于抬起头来。是他，又好像哪里有点微妙的不同，沈轻州一时间无从分辨。那张熟悉的脸上什么表情都没有，唯有那双眼睛，明亮清澈，藏着某种坚定的东西，一往无前。  
正推着餐车走的乌亭听见他说话，疑惑地站定脚步，回过头来。“小州哥哥？”  
沈轻州扭头看了他一眼，再转回来看袁麟的时候，却吃了一惊  
——那个房间里根本就没人。

他猛地睁大眼睛，心脏抑制不住地狂跳起来。  
没有袁麟，也没有什么灰色的大狗。这就是一间空屋子，完全空旷，甚至连一件家具都没有。  
见鬼了。刚才的画面是什么……眼花了？还是幻觉？  
难道是自己太想他了？应该不至于吧。可狗又是从哪里想象出来的？  
“小亭，这里是……”他谨慎地指着房间问。  
小乌鸦待得久了，别墅里的房间都很清楚。他马上说：“这间没有人住的。”  
“为什么空着呢？原来是做什么的？还是空着有什么特殊的用处？”  
“我也不知道……它一直空着。”答不出小州哥哥的问题让乌亭有些焦虑，眼见前面的方叔和阿修已经走过拐角了，他推着车的手指紧了又紧，最後迟疑地说，“要不，我去问问方叔？”  
“不用不用，我随口说说的。走了走了。”沈轻州宽慰地笑笑。  
八成是自己眼花看错了吧。说完，沈轻州又扭头打量了一遍屋子，一点都看不出异样来，这才关上门，将这事彻底抛到了脑後，跟上了小家伙的脚步。

摆好饭菜，沈轻州刚带着几位小朋友落座，方叔侧耳听了听，高兴地说：“大少爷回来了，我去迎接他。”  
很快，袁麟肩上停着鹩哥，走进餐厅。  
直到他拉开身侧的椅子坐下，沈轻州都是一副若有所思的表情。已经整整一天没见到袁麟了，他下意识地体会了一下，自己究竟有没有想这家伙想到出现幻觉的程度。  
……应该没有吧？  
在这短暂的几秒钟里，他几乎目不转睛地盯着袁麟。猛然间脑袋里灵光一闪，小州意识到了身边的人和幻觉里的那个男人，哪里有着微妙的不同  
——身边的这一个，头发略微长了一些。  
可那又怎样？意味着什么？  
什么地方还是有问题，比如自己为什么会无缘无故地见到一个并不是现在这个时候的袁麟，比如那到底是不是个幻觉，或者那其实是和妖族有关的，更加神秘的什么东西？答案根本无从知晓。沈轻州脑袋乱糟糟的，表情就有点莫名纠结。  
袁麟一进屋，关注点就在沈轻州身上，没一会儿就看出他心事重重。袁麟默默想，是不是在这里住着不习惯？还是和别人相处有什么不便之处？还是那帮小鬼无意中欺负他了？  
他凑过身子，压低声音问：“怎么了，宝贝儿？”  
一群小朋友还在围观呢，沈轻州顿时羞窘不已。“没事！还有，不许这么叫我！”  
袁麟却笑了起来，重新坐正身体，和小州拉开了距离。“这里的都是宝贝，他们是小宝贝，你是大宝贝。我这么叫有错吗，小宝贝们？”  
小家伙们齐声说：“没有！”狗粮什么的塞就塞吧，看在这是自己房东的份上，他高兴就好。  
沈轻州：“……”你们就这样顺着他真的好吗？！  
这时方叔从厨房回来，给自家大少爷带来一套餐具。“今天小州特意下厨做的晚餐，大少爷你快些尝尝。”  
“什么？！”有点不敢相信地看着桌上的饭菜，原本以为是方叔做的，但再细看就知道，刀工还有做法都是有些差异的。事情有些超乎意料。袁麟感到，一整天工作都没有任何进展的不快都似乎随着这桌饭菜的出现而消失了。  
沈轻州随手给自己另一侧的小乌鸦夹了一口菜。“放心吧，吃不死的。”  
“谢谢小州哥哥！”乌亭小声道谢。  
“能吃到你亲手做的饭，是个大惊喜！”袁麟眼中闪动着明亮的光彩，也殷勤地给他夹了一筷子，“来，一起吃。”  
这个动作非常亲昵却非常自然，包藏着他的私心——能不能让小州也给自己亲亲密密地夹上这么一口菜呢？  
不过显然，面对某位四肢健全的成年人，沈轻州并没有这样的想法。  
“我，那什么，其实给你单独留了一份放在厨房了，怕你回来晚了，要不要拿过来？剩了就不好吃了。”沈轻州垂着视线，装作若无其事地说着，但他泛红的耳尖好似出卖了什么。  
袁麟凝视着他，目光温柔。这个人……一直都是这样。以前是摆在明面上，明晃晃地对自己好。现在虽然嘴上说着不接受自己，可无论做什么事情仍在顾着自己。自己实在是……辜负他太多了。一时间，袁麟甚至有些不知道该怎么样才能对小州更好些。  
他觉得自己开始有点明白，那些把心爱之人捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了的人是怎么个心情了。  
“还是晚上留给我当夜宵吧，可以吗？”  
“阿？哦，你随意。”  
周围早熟的小朋友们都没眼看，纷纷抢了些喜欢的饭菜，低头专心吃晚饭。吃个饭顺便秀下恩爱神马的，实在是太正常了，我们懂的。不就是伴侣吗，自己迟早也会有的……不羡慕不羡慕。  
袁麟很是珍惜地吃完了这顿饭。小州只是做了几道普通的家常菜，味道还不错，也仅仅是还不错，可自己却觉得，这比任何美味佳肴都要来得更珍贵。  
饭後，洗盘子作为一种锻炼妖力的练习，今天轮到元宸和温谚。袁麟把橘猫和鹩哥一并踢给方叔去“多多交流”，自己独自推着小州上了二楼卧室。

“从今天开始，我要每天给你做按摩。”袁麟的语气仿佛是在说，今天天气真不错。  
沈轻州一脸懵逼。“什么？！”  
袁麟很认真地说：“你的腿不能总是不动，肌肉萎缩会很严重。”  
“这我知道阿。”这是常识好吗，沈轻州补充道，“我每天都会自己按一按。不信你可以问阿修。”  
他有点慌，没错，沈轻州一点也不想让这个家伙对自己动手动脚。虽然脚什么的是一点感觉都不会有，但问题在于……让自己眼睁睁看着他的手放在自己身上捏来捏去，其实非常怕别的部位出点什么事好吗？！  
“从今天开始由我来做。”  
“不不……”拒绝的话还没说完，袁麟就推着沈轻州走进房间。  
“这是宁谦今天特意交待的。我和你的按法不一样。”这其实是自己主动发消息找宁谦讨论的结果。不能光是按摩，更要加上克制妖力的力量——对于袁麟而言就是一丁点不动如山的力量——想办法抑制或者抵抗侵袭小州的妖力。当然了，以前也有过类似的案例，但这种理论上的治疗方法，从未获得过成功……  
顶着医嘱的名号，沈轻州到底也没能拒绝。  
于是接下来，他纠结地看着对方一脸淡然地握住自己的脚踝，抬起这条腿按了几个部位。无论被怎么拿捏，这腿毫无感觉是真的，至于别的……  
想象中的事情并没有发生，因为他的注意力被另一件事吸引走了。  
是在袁麟的领口边缘。沈轻州看到，他的领口那里透出了一点黑色。他记得从理论上讲，黑色好像是不会发光的？但那个位置的的确确，亮起了一层薄薄的黑色光晕。  
沈轻州盯着那个位置看了好长时间，袁麟的按摩手法变了好几拨都被他无视掉了，最後终于忍不住开口。“那里，是……”  
袁麟顺着他的视线低头看了一眼，没有正面回答，只轻描淡写地说：“是必须由我来帮你的理由，换成别人是不行的。”  
动用了不动如山的力量，他这次是真的感受到了，有一股微妙的力量覆盖在小州的两条腿上，向上几乎蔓延到他的腿根。袁麟判断不出它来自于什么，也感受不到什么“潮湿”，他只能用最温和的力量，试图捕获它，推拒它，排除它，可不管他怎样尝试怎样努力，始终像将手伸进水里抓握那样，徒劳无功。水就在那里，包裹住自己的手，抓不住，挪不开。  
这是小州的身体，稍有差池，後悔的就是自己，所以，他不敢强硬哪怕一点点。  
不用问，自己都能感受到，没有任何好转。不过没关系，宁谦也说过了，治疗不是一蹴而就的事情，也许需要一个很长的过程。一日不成就一月，一月不成就一年，一年不成就十年，一定会有见效的那天。

沈轻州慢慢地从盯着那片光晕变成凝视袁麟的脸。对方那认真的神情，仿佛正在做一件滔天大事。这一瞬间，沈轻州突然记起，袁麟说这双腿可能是被自己连累的时候，那双眼睛充满不安和苦涩。  
沈轻州很难不去想，对方骤然发现这件事的时候，是怎样的心情。自己失去了腿是很难过，可木已成舟，再难过，一个人承受也足够了。眼前这个人，始终是自己放在心里的那一个，怎么舍得让他也跟着一起难过？更何况，这不是袁麟的错，和他无关，他毫不知情，不该为这件事承担什么莫须有的责任，感到什么自责和内疚。  
按照宁谦说的，给沈轻州彻底按摩了一个流程，袁麟便停了手。他挤出一个笑容来。他也很想让自己表现得自然一些，可只要一想到刚才的所有手法都不起作用，他脸上的笑容就有些难以维系。  
“我们明天再继续。”  
“好，”沈轻州点头，“谢谢。”  
袁麟沉默了半晌。“……对不起。”  
沈轻州抬手按住那张试图继续道歉的嘴。一片温热在掌心散开，他感到自己脸颊轰然热起来。  
“别道歉，袁麟，”这一次，他顶住脸颊正在发烫的压力，凝视着袁麟的眼睛，“这不是你的错，不需要道歉。”沈轻州抿了抿嘴唇，平静地说，“我从来没有怪过你。”  
袁麟一愣，下一刻，在大脑反应过来之前，自己已经将那具身体紧紧抱在了怀里。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：这里有感觉吗？  
沈轻州：……  
袁麟：这里呢？  
沈轻州：……  
袁麟：看来是我还不够努力。  
沈轻州：我去！你不是在治我的腿吗？！能不能好好说话？！想被JJ关小黑屋吗？！


	19. 十九 捕鱼

十九 捕鱼

这是一个真正意义上的拥抱。  
和以前将自己抱上抱下轮椅的那种碰触截然不同。沈轻州一怔，下意识地挣扎起来。他知道自己喜欢袁麟，也记得对方的告白，可他现在对于那人的碰触，是条件反射般地怀着畏惧。  
没错，畏惧。  
没有得到，就不会失去。  
越是喜欢，就越是畏惧。  
自己是相信他的。可曾经的伤害终究在心里留下了一道看不见的裂痕，不知不觉间，长成一道透明的屏障。平时看不见摸不着好像不存在，可在感情如潮涌来的那刻，偏生阻拦了这么一息。就是这短暂的一息，什么都变了。  
破碎的镜子再粘起来也还能用，却始终掩盖不了上面出现过的裂缝。再摔打一下，哪怕只是轻轻地磕一下，也会照着曾经的裂缝四分五裂。  
他想，也许自己这颗心脏，再也不会像以前那样无所畏惧。  
“别……”感受到抗拒，袁麟收紧了手臂，嘴唇似有若无地贴着他的耳廓，他压低声音仿佛恳求，“让我抱一下。就一下。”  
耳畔传来的温热气息让沈轻州整个人都忍不住颤抖。他心一软，不再挣扎，慢慢地，左边的胸口传来一阵又一阵钝闷的疼痛。  
矛盾、动摇、妥协、不可救药，每一个字说的都是自己。  
许久，袁麟才松手。知道自己刚刚的行径对于小州而言很是勉强，他觉得自己这样做甚至可以叫乘人之危了。每一次碰触这具形销骨立的身躯都让袁麟心疼不已，他不知道怎样做才能让这个人恢复，重新变回以前那个时时笑着，仿佛整个人都待在阳光下的沈轻州。  
自己现在连小州的笑容都见不到，即使偶尔有，也是非常礼貌非常职业化的微笑。要怎么做，才能让他无需顾虑任何人，发自肺腑地开心起来？袁麟深深感到自己应该写一个计划书，将想要实现的事情统统安排到计划书里。  
眼下还有很多事情要做，袁麟不无留恋地最後看一眼对方，站起身来。“早点休息吧，晚安。”  
目送袁麟离开房间，沈轻州按了按心口，忍不住回想起刚才被袁麟牢牢抱住的感觉，下意识地叹了口气。  
这是搞什么……好像，自己突然之间就不会拒绝他了。明明之前还能很是强硬地说一些话呢？

袁麟离开房间，立刻吩咐橘猫守着小州，接着去书房继续在陈年旧档里翻找线索。几分钟後窗户被礼貌地敲响，一只燕子送来张存储卡。简奇送来的，两年半前在附近活动过的妖族名单，千羽能查到的全部在这里了。袁麟立刻导入电脑扫了一遍，认识的不认识的名字堆在一起，总共分了三个等级，有比较详尽的资料的，只有简单说明的，和疑似来过的。  
肯定还是有所疏漏。再多的线索只能凭运气了。他捏了一下眉心，给简奇发了个消息致谢，而後就开始认真筛选这份名单。又仔细读过一遍後，袁麟总觉得还是有某个漏掉的地方，并且是自己应该能想起来的那种……偏生怎么回想都差那么一点点。  
他拿着名单对照今康拿回来的水族户口本查了将近三个小时，打算查另外一些名字的时候，书房的门被敲响了。接着阿修主动打开门，沈轻州出现在门外。  
“我想拿本书看。”他说。  
袁麟走过去接他。“当然可以，想看哪本？我帮你拿？”  
“不用麻烦，我能够到。”沈轻州很快就找出白天看到一半的一本关于妖族的“百科全书”。他拿好书刚打算走，忽然意识到袁麟一直在看着自己，有点尴尬，没想好是该道个晚安还是……一时间没话找话，他鬼使神差地问道：“你以前养过灰色的大狗吗？”  
袁麟的脸色突然变了。他看上去有些紧张，也有些焦虑。“是谁说的？”他的目光利箭般投向橘猫，後者也很震惊，立刻把头摇得像拨浪鼓，表示和自己无关。  
“阿？”沈轻州一脸懵逼，直觉是这个问题触了什么逆鳞，他连忙表态，“没有没有，我就是随口一问。”把怀里的书放在腿上，小州忙不迭逃了，“没什么事的话我先走了。晚安。”  
门关上了，袁麟坐回桌後，撑着双手，紧紧拧起眉头，似乎沉浸在回忆中，又似乎……什么都没想。虽然不知道小州是有意还是无意，可一旦提及那个存在，眼前仍然会变成鲜血淋漓的一片。  
那不仅仅是场单纯的失去，更是……被自己舍弃了的，象征着过去的软弱。

重新收拾好思路，袁麟开始分析名单上的其他名字。将近午夜的时候，他想起了小州留给自己的夜宵。袁麟跑去厨房吃到一半，今康回来了。  
“今天我和乔医生还有研究所新来的助手小秦一起去探了几家医院。”小康给自己泡了一碗方便面，他这几天爱上了酸笋肥牛的口味。  
“新人？”袁麟的语气有点疑惑。  
“叫秦陆风，嘛，反正曲所长相信他。要用什么设备，怎么用，都提前交待好了，今天没有出问题。曲所长他正忙着捣鼓什么新装备，据说能提高什么稳定性什么的，我是没听懂，反正肯定对杜予索的行动有好处。”小康闻着方便面的热气，开开心心地打开盒盖吃自己的夜宵，“诶，回到家能吃上一碗热气腾腾的泡面，比什么都美！”  
对于今康这种对方便面丧心病狂的喜好，袁麟表示难以认同。  
今康一边吃一边把工作事无巨细地汇报了一遍。他们今天一共查了八位嫌疑患者，都没有对上号的。明天会继续查剩下的十四位。而那些，是希望更加渺茫的。如果这些嫌疑患者都和他们手里的魂魄对不上号，意味着四兽石印里的几个生魂，没有一个能用的。想把行凶者抓起来治罪，唯一能期待的受害人就只有即将钓鱼执法的杜予索了。  
汇报途中，小康瞥了好几眼袁麟的夜宵，说完了正事才问：“显摆半天了，最後一口给我尝尝呗？”  
袁麟迅速把这口菜塞进嘴里。“……晚了。”  
今康：“……”方便面使我快乐。

第二天一切照旧，饵已经下好了，就只等着上钩的鱼。袁麟又跟着杜予索在店里盯了一天。对方仍然没有露面，一周之期未到，急也急不来。  
今康继续和乔程、秦陆风去医院查探，不过很遗憾，查到下午，所有的希望都破灭了。秦陆风试过了，生魂找不到原有的身体，也不能随便塞进别人的身体里充当受害人。小康在Q群里宣布了这个噩耗，过了半分钟，杜予索表示自己一定尽全力完成任务。  
他将成为下一个受害者，终于是板上钉钉的事情了。  
晚上回到别墅，袁麟明显情绪不高。沈轻州一眼就发觉他不太对劲，没说什么，主动给那家伙夹了几个菜，才让他开心了些。完全无视了一屋子大小动物那无比崇拜的“果然哄老大还是要靠你”的炽烈眼神，沈轻州这一顿饭吃得各种云淡风轻。  
谈不上帮助，自己只想让他可以抛开曾有过的所有不愉快，能够按照他想要的方式，踏实安稳地走下去。这条路很艰难，常人无法了解也无法想象的艰难，所以更需要别人的支持。袁麟身边的人和妖族，毫无疑问都是无条件支持他的。甚至，小州想，就自己个人而言  
——那人想要的，都可以给他。

除了这颗心。  
只有这一样，不行。

其实从昨晚开始，沈轻州断断续续想了很久那只灰色的大狗，连书都没能好好看进去。他下意识地觉得那应该表示了真实存在过的，某些事情。任何人的心里都可能有一块封闭的区域，不容置喙。自己不会问他任何可能涉及隐私的问题，能做的也无非是想办法让袁麟忘掉曾经的不快。  
所以今天刻意做了几样那家伙以前喜欢的菜式。粗略看来……应该是奏效了吧？  
饭桌上的气氛逐渐轻松下来。吃过晚饭，方叔去刷碗，伊下钻窗户去了别墅外，小朋友们热热闹闹地去看动漫，阿修多日不看更新简直是要被逼出圈的节奏，也忙不迭地跟着去了。袁麟带小州回卧室，说好的按摩还是要继续的。  
他坐在床上，将小州的腿挨个架到自己的膝盖上按揉。掌心下的肢体没有反应，却温热柔软，隔着衣料，该有的触感一点也不会少。如果不是他一直在认真琢磨怎么对付那股似有若无的诡异妖气，这样亲密的动作绝对会生出些旖旎的心思。  
然而又琢磨了一晚，不管是理论还是构思还是实践，均是无果。  
看着换了很多方式，却始终在做无用功的袁麟，沈轻州忍不住说：“要不就这样吧。”没有知觉就没有吧，两年半，自己好歹也已经适应了。就算很想重新站起来，也还是……别抱太大希望的好。  
“那怎么行？”袁麟手上的动作没停，随口劝他，“这刚第二天。就算是感冒发烧，也得吃上十天半个月的药呢。”  
“你不是一直很忙吗？别把时间浪费在我身上了。等这件事结束，我也该回去住了，不如，”沈轻州轻轻顿了一下，“就这样吧……”  
“忙也要负责到底阿，你的腿和我的工作是一样重要的。”  
沈轻州相信这样的话，随便听听就得了。女朋友和妈同时打本你组谁这样沉重的话题，他现在第一不想参与，第二也不想成为里面的角色。输过一次就别再往自己心口插刀子了，补刀补到自己头上，简直智障，放过自己吧。  
“这个疗程宁谦会算在我头上。以後我还指望他救命呢，可不能进诊所的黑名单。”袁麟斜着嘴角一笑，带上了抹难得一见的痞气，“要不……回头我去你家里，每天给你按完再走？可是这样，多少有点打搅到你……不太方便吧。”  
沈轻州：“……”你怎么不直说同居才最方便呢？  
这个话题搁到最後还是待议了。也不好一下子逼得太紧，要给小州思考与决定的时间，反正船到桥头，柳暗花明，时候到了，总会解决的。

第二天周五，也即是行凶者那个“一周协议”结束後的第一天。一大早，那个男人就出现了。预料之中，在男人踏进店门的第一秒，杜予索和袁麟立即知道正主来了，居奇的临时店长和临时店员果断上线。无他，这人的眼神和普通的顾客差得太远了。  
男人一进门就发现，柜台後面是个新面孔。一瞬间，他的瞳孔猛地一缩，心里也咯噔了一下，颇有几分後悔——应该再找个中间人来负责寄卖的。那个老板没忍住想收石印结果反被干掉的展开已经在他脑子里迅速过了一遍。万一东窗事发被制裁者抓住，自己和那个老板有了直接因果，啧，真是不好办。  
一下子想了太多，回过神来男人首先要确认那位老板的安危，语气也带上了些掩不住的急切。“你们原来的那位老板不在吗？”  
临时店长杜予索礼貌地反问他，是不是寄卖四兽石印的那位货主。  
“没错就是我。那位老板……”  
杜予索带着得体的微笑说：“哦，我们老板有事去别的市了，店里还有定好的生意，就让我替他看几天。所有事情他临走前都交待过了，特别说过要是您找来，续一下费用，再有就是，最好和我也签个保证书，毕竟现在店里的东西都是由我直接负责的。”  
男人顿时松了一大口气。原来是自己多虑了！  
再感受一下，他马上意识到那枚石印就在玻璃展台里，更是放了心，当下就痛快地付了一周的寄卖费用，又照着之前的保证书，又誊了一份给这位临时店长。  
双方目的达成，都面带微笑，心怀鬼胎。  
袁麟坐在角落里对着笔记本电脑整理文件，小桌上装模作样地摆着几个印章。他就按照自己先前的设定，当个存在感不怎么高的店员。那个男人一进门他就在群里发了消息。接下来，只要这家伙从门里踏出去，任九重就会开始盯梢。陆行是妖，这家伙也是，恐怕同类会有所察觉。  
要说这家伙身上的气息，袁麟也能感觉出来——非常的不妥当。  
这是一种很玄妙的感觉，似是拥有强大的力量，却又有着不容置疑的弱点，充满矛盾。像是纸牌堆成的高塔，看起来宏伟，只要抽掉下面的某一张，整座塔都会轰然崩塌。

傍晚时分，天边出现了不太常见的晚霞，殷红似血，映得人眼中都是红色。杜予索独自带着四兽石印，顶着最後一丝天光走进鸿渐六所的大门。曲越杉带着秦陆风正在实验室里做最後的准备。  
“遗言或者墓志铭什么的，都写好了吗？”曲所长摆弄着少说占了半个实验室的仪器，漫不经心地问。  
杜予索面无表情。“不用了。我回得来。”  
曲越杉很是赞许地说：“很好，你就想着怎么也要弄死那家伙报仇雪恨，就能回来了。来，把印章给我。小风，给我上一组数据，就记录表里的第二栏吧。”  
杜予索交了石印，不知道干什么，就站在那里看那两个人忙碌。  
“时间还长，去隔壁诊所做个全身检查，然後听他们的话，去吃个晚饭什么的。”曲越杉很快反应过来，打发他走了。  
杜予索还是第一次来乔家诊所。乔程带着林晓倚给他做了个全身检查，拿到了不少数据。和正规医院不同，这里有许多数据，从名字到检测方法，都闻所未闻。比如喝掉一种带着奇怪醋酸味的药剂後，再戴上一个头盔样的设备，出一个什么完全没听过的波动图。  
“你没见过的都是和妖族有关的检查项目。普通医院当然不会有。”像是看出他的不解，林晓倚主动为他解释。  
基本上所有检查都是林晓倚在负责，乔医生拿着病历，只在一边记录。他时而皱眉时而深思的模样，让杜予索多少有点紧张。照着长长的一列表单做完检查，乔程让林晓倚带他去吃一顿病号饭——他特意叮嘱了一定要吃病号饭C餐——自己转身去了化验室。  
今晚就按计划行动，所以，需要化验得出的数据，还是尽早出结果的好。  
“这……有什么名堂吗？”杜予索看着餐盘里普普通通的米饭和西红柿炒鸡蛋，不解地问身边的小护士。  
“当然是因为里面加了料，”林晓倚拿着几串关东煮吃得心满意足，“能更容易把你的魂魄拽回来。”  
午夜十二点，乔程带着林晓倚赶到了研究所，准备他们的医疗设备。杜予索已经待在曲越杉为他准备的实验室里，身边摆着那枚黑色的石印，等待着即将发生的“事故”。  
距离三点还有最後五分钟，一切准备就绪。曲所长，乔程，秦陆风，林晓倚都守在门外，通过监控画面观察着室内的一举一动。  
秒针带动着时针与分针，终于走到了凌晨三点。房间忽然变得一片阴冷，杜予索冷静地看着那枚石头印章飘了起来，幽黯的绿色光芒充满了整间实验室。几个模糊不清的影子按捺不住，逐渐从石印中浮现出来。  
来了！  
此时的袁麟正藏身在一片低矮的建筑附近。他盯住其中一间灯火黯淡的出租屋，再次与陆行、任九重确认过，行凶者就在那间房子里。  
“都准备好了？”他目光冰冷，低声宣布，“动手！”

-To be continued


	20. 二十 镜儿城

二十 镜儿城

午夜，三点整。  
杜予索注视着那几只模糊的兽影向自己扑来，放松身体，不作任何抵抗。阴冷的气息包裹住他，宛若来自灵魂深处的寒意从四面八方潮涌而至。他神色淡漠地看着那团渐渐成形的兽影，张开嘴露出尖利的犬齿，汹汹扑来。  
要达成自己的目的，就要走一条别无选择的路。所幸这条路通向哪里是一定的，绝不会走错。  
只要想办法坚持，总有一天会找到……  
出神了那么一瞬，杜予索的目光陡然变回了坚定清明。不破不立，先死後生。迎着扑面而来的致命的气息，他甚至微微扬了一下嘴角。  
求仁得仁。  
撕咬拖拽的感觉下一刻侵袭了他，那种灵魂都要被撕碎的疼痛不负众望地席卷而来，杜予索猛地咬紧牙关，感受着魂魄是如何被一寸寸抽离自己的躯体。不知道是一秒钟还是一分钟，抑或更长，在身躯和魂魄之间仿佛有什么东西，“啪”地一声断裂了。  
他看到自己和躯体的距离越来越远……深入骨髓的疼痛渐渐消失了，可另一种更为心悸的感觉取而代之。他不知道那是什么，只能意识到非常、非常的危险。随即他发现以自己现在的这个状态，根本就什么也做不了，只能任人摆布。不受控制的感觉实在是太糟糕了。  
杜予索从另一个角度看着自己的身体缓缓倒下，好似已经和本人全无关联。他注视着“自己”缓缓阖上的双眼。  
那双眼中微弱的光一点点黯下，他也跟着陷入一片更沉重，也更深邃的黑暗。  
……死亡什么的，不过如此。

连着他的身体，负责监护的医疗仪器在这一刻发出急促的鸣响。实验室的大门霍然大开，乔程和林晓倚冲进来，他们看也不看仍在空中盘桓的兽影，专心致志地对杜予索进行抢救。  
这个年轻人已经受到了足够严重的伤害，可以参加审判了。接下来，他们需要用尽一切手段，将杜予索从死亡线上重新拉回来。  
一枚强效针剂打进杜予索的颈动脉。乔程将针管丢开，手腕翻转间，一阵若有若无的轻风从他指尖发出，围着杜予索的躯体形成一道特殊的屏障。林晓倚盯着旁边的医疗仪器，飞快地报出上面的数据情况。  
作为凶手的兽影在所有人眼中，根本就不构成威胁。在他们身後的曲越杉神情严肃，在电脑上启动了一个程序。刹那间，一阵玄妙的气息如海浪般刷过实验室，将一道乳白的影子从那几个兽影中剥离出来。这就是刚刚离体的杜予索的生魂。  
曲越杉不断调整着指令，指挥着那道看不见的气息，推动生魂远离那些咆哮不断的兽影。达到自己预估的距离後，曲越杉启动了另一个程序。难以想象的澎湃浩瀚的气息陡然出现在实验室中，以石印和兽影所在的位置为中心，向内重重坍缩。曲越杉早就计算好了一切，丝毫没有影响到在场的人类。  
那几个影子发出凄厉的哀嚎，清晰的身形也变得模糊不堪。它们盘桓着左冲右突，试图从那可怕的迫力中逃脱，然而强大的力量从四面八方压制住它们，不过数秒，所有的兽影就被悉数压回漆黑的印章中。  
“当啷”一声，石头印章掉落在地，原本亮起的奇诡的光也彻底消散。  
曲越杉连一丁点注意力都没分给它们，他专心操作着程序指令，稳稳地将杜予索的生魂送向那具躯体。  
乔程在乳白色的生魂靠近自己所设的屏障时，伸手打开了一道缝隙，让它在曲越杉的操纵下飘进来。仿佛被自己原有的躯体吸引着，它主动向下一沉，进入了那个身躯。  
“老倚！”乔程将那屏障收缩，牢牢将杜予索的身体和他的魂魄束缚在一起，林晓倚则快速在他的血管中打入另一管针剂。  
静静观察了片刻，林晓倚松了口气。“无异常反应。”  
乔程将视线挪向监护仪器，此刻上面的数据在慢慢恢复，渐渐变得和正常人没什么两样，只是人没醒。他捏着下巴思考了片刻，撤去了那层屏障，给袁麟发了条消息说明情况。他让林晓倚留在这里继续观察，自己向外走去。  
曲越杉去回收四兽石印，见抢救已经告一段落，就随口问了句怎么样。  
乔程随口答道：“该做的都做了。接下来能不能醒，多半要靠他自己。”

一抹亮蓝色，似乎带着火焰的光线化作一道箭矢，闪电般袭向那幢出租屋异常简陋的大门。它穿透门板，力量强大却悄无声息地在屋内炸开。  
几乎在一瞬间，一道黑影迅捷无比地翻窗而出。窗外，埋伏已久的陆行以巨大白犬的姿态现身，狠狠向黑影咬去！那黑影反应迅速，扭身闪开了迎面而来的利齿，与此同时化作一只身形狭长灵巧的棕色鼬鼠，在出租屋间狭窄的巷道内飞奔。  
深夜三点，四下寂静，居住附近的人们都已熟睡，没有人察觉到窗墙上那些一晃而过的巨大影子。  
背後蓝色的箭矢接二连三，每到一个岔路口都提前堵住一处可逃的方向，渐渐地，鼬鼠发现自己马上就要被逼着离开那片低矮的临时建筑区了。  
不管对方是什么目的，被牵着走可是非常不妙的！  
经过下一扇门的时候，它想也不想，脚下一个急刹，直直闯了进去！  
睡在床上的屋主猛然惊醒，睁大眼睛看着大开的房门，第一反应是家里进了贼？！但是放眼望去，狭小紧凑的房间里并没有其他的人？还没想到更多，就见一只白色的大型犬窜进屋门，几乎同一时间，柜子下的角落里冲出一个黑乎乎的影子，又从大门逃了出去。大狗立刻反身，气势汹汹地追了出去。  
屋主一脸懵逼地看完了全程。这是啥？狗拿耗子吗？他打了个呵欠，关门睡觉。困得脑子迷糊不清的屋主倒是忘了去想，自己原本锁得好好的门，是被什么东西打开的？  
不能伤人，鼬鼠躲进屋子不过是为了多一条出路。但它在进门的一刹那发现自己闯的那间屋子没窗户，就非常尴尬了。不想被牵着鼻子继续向前，它只好掉头向回跑去。  
下一秒，迎面而来的蓝色箭矢让它立刻後悔了。前有箭矢，後有追兵，他猛然变回人形，放出属于妖族的巨大威压。前面的箭手不知道是什么身份，但追在後面的那位毫无疑问是妖。就凭这样的气息，试问，哪只妖不得低头一二？！  
没等他得意，一个半透明的空间倏然出现，霎时间将它和周围的建筑隔绝。男人赫然发现，自己的妖力被彻底锁在了这个空间里！他眯起眼睛，不断积蓄力量，暗自思索着打破这鬼东西的可能性，嘴里问道：“来者何人？有何贵干？”  
流光组成的几枚箭矢在他面前堪堪停下，变换了一下位置，守住他的死角，显然是有人在直接操纵。白犬在他背後站定脚步，依旧亮着獠牙，随时进攻的姿态。男人毫不怀疑只要自己做出哪怕一点出格的动作，它们绝对会第一时间扑上来。  
他暗暗将力量提到最高，可不管他怎么操纵自己的力量，这个空间都没有一丝破裂的迹象。他不自觉地咽了口唾沫，打不过，逃不走，自己的处境非常不妙。他琢磨了一圈，确信自己没和什么大人物结下解不开的深仇大怨，在这种情况下，服软是个好办法。  
他脸色一换，摆上谄媚的神情。“不知道是哪位贵人要找我？是需要我做什么，还是……”  
他话还没说完，一个冷漠的男声从巷道深处传来。  
“制裁者公干。行凶伤人，逮捕归案。”  
男人脸色当即一变，又迅速换上一副委屈的样子。“哎呀，是不是哪里搞错了？我黄岑可一向是遵纪守法的好公民，你没看我刚才逃得那么狼狈，都没敢抓一个人质来保命吗？”  
那男声嗤笑了一下，尾音湮没在黑暗中，竟有种危险极了的错觉。  
“——就凭你，也敢？”

杜予索走在一条四下里俱是漆黑的路上。  
这条路发着温和的淡淡白光，是这里唯一的照明。它好长，太长了，怎么走也走不到头。但奇怪的是，并不算很难熬。四周似乎有些隐约的声音，像是低声交谈，或是自顾自地嬉笑玩闹，没有要打扰他的意思。杜予索能感到它们很开心，连带着自己也很平静。  
他低头看看淡白色的路，从脚下一直向前弯弯曲曲地延伸，没入远方的黑暗。他继续向前走去。时间仿佛无限延长，这条似乎永远也走不到尽头的路，一步一步竟真的被他走到了尽头。  
杜予索看见了一座城。更确切来说，那是一座巨大的古代风格的城池。  
高大的城墙由青灰的砖石统一构筑，看上去深沉厚重。正前方的城门楼灰墙灰顶，气势恢宏，顶端几乎没入一层薄薄的青雾中。拱门上方，刻着三个字体扭曲而奇异的大字  
——镜儿城。  
死後的世界真心是谁也没来过，如果是什么地狱，奈何桥，阎罗殿，甚至三途川之类的名字，都不会太陌生，可这个“镜儿城”……是哪里来的？  
站在远处，杜予索望了望敞开的城门内，里面有不少影影绰绰的存在，像是些人，可看不真切。他有点犹豫该不该进。他还没失忆，知道自己是该回去的。之前在一团黑暗中，只有脚下一条路。总不能……一直站着吧？眼下鬼使神差走到了这座城下，万一进去之後走不出来，麻烦就大了。  
“这儿可不是阁下该来的地方。”一个懒洋洋的声音在背後响起。  
杜予索猛地转过身。  
一个书生模样的人站在他身後，脸上带着同样慵懒的笑容。他容貌俊美，一袭白衣纤尘不染。一个厚厚的账簿样的本子被他卷成一卷，攥在手里。  
杜予索警觉地看着他。“你是什么人？”  
“自然是城主的幕僚。”  
杜予索：“阿？”木疗是个什么鬼？什么树成精，还附带治疗的那种？  
“相逢即是有缘，这是我家城主的馈赠。”书生不知道他在腹诽，一抬手，一道灰色的光倏然飞进了杜予索的嘴里。  
正在走神的杜予索来不及反应，那不知道是什么的东西就直接进了肚子。尽管没有怪味，身体也没有任何不适，他还是脸色一变。  
“好了，走吧走吧。”书生挥了挥袖子赶他离开，“从哪来的回哪去。快些走，迟了可当心回不去。”  
“等等！你给我吃的是什么？！”  
“说了阁下也听不懂，不过，”书生一笑，“有了它，所有的异界通道均会视阁下为妖族血脉。”  
书生的话在杜予索心底掀起了惊涛骇浪。一刹那，他瞳孔紧缩，连呼吸都要停滞了。  
异界和人间界的通道，以及异界之间的通道，都是排斥人类的。不管怎样，以普通人类的身份，都是不可能通过的。自己尽管找到了袁麟和他一起行动，也不意味着就能前往异界。他很清楚，能够平安穿过那个通道的，只有被认定的制裁者，只有袁麟一个，他的搭档也不行。  
所以，对方那句话的意思……是不是像自己理解的那样？  
“快些回去吧。下次见面，记得向我家城主道谢。”书生说完，一扬衣袖召来一阵烈风，吹得人睁不开眼睛。  
杜予索立刻抬起胳膊挡住烈风，再睁开眼，他发现自己又回到了刚才的路上。没有什么镜儿城也没有什么白衣书生。他向四周看了看。身畔包括背後都是一片静谧的黑暗，先前悉悉索索的声音全部消失了，只有脚下的路，染着一层温润如玉的微光，蜿蜒通向远方。

陆行和任九重驱车载着行凶者，离开这片低矮的出租屋。袁麟给乔程打了个电话。  
“还没有醒？”袁麟皱起眉来，巨大的不安在他心头萦绕不去，“我马上过去。”  
已经过了凌晨四点，那个叫黄岑的行凶者被顺利抓获，附近租户的善後工作全部完成，袁麟安排陆行和任九重先押着黄岑前往简家。原本的安排是等杜予索醒来，行凶者与受害者到齐，就立刻请一秤天心进行审判。  
千算万算，只有一件事是逃不开的，最为凶险的意外  
——杜予索没有醒过来。  
袁麟紧抿着嘴角，面无表情。  
杜予索是所有人里，最晚加入的那一个。可每个走上这条路的人，共同保守着秘密，共同守卫人间界，都是不可替代的存在。一秤天心那不够灵活，存在着各种纰漏的审判方式始终是个隐患。黄岑只是个开头。袁麟毫不怀疑一旦这种纰漏传出去，会有更多心性不正的妖族，利用它的漏洞在人间界搅风搅雨。  
他心情沉重，拨通了简奇的电话，三言两语说明了情况。  
“……总之，行凶者先交给你关着，我这边……只能希望他早点醒过来了。”  
简奇想起那个仅仅见过一面的，眉目冷漠又不掩锋芒的年轻人，为了让真正的行凶者得到制裁，不惜以身犯险，现在却可能为此献身……他捏着手机沉默了片刻，心底半是不安，半是烦躁。  
倘若这一次真的连累了那个年轻人，那么下一次呢？再下一次呢？究竟还要连累多少人，又要让多少行凶者钻着空子，大摇大摆逍遥法外呢？！  
他走到窗前，张开手臂撑在窗台上，他按着窗台的指节因为过度用力而微微颤抖。凝视着外面漆黑的夜色，简奇精致英俊的脸孔敛去惯有的笑意，嘴唇紧紧抿成一道坚毅沉重的线条。  
要想办法，改变一秤天心那死板古旧的审判方式。  
不惜，一切代价。

回到鸿渐六所，袁麟用最快的速度赶到实验室。这里布置好了临时病床和医疗设备，作为临时病房来使用。此刻杜予索静静躺在病床上，身边只有林晓倚一个人守着。  
“指标都正常，就是人还没醒。”林晓倚记录着仪器上的数据，单子上已经写下长长一串数字了。  
“其他人呢？”  
“曲所长带着那个印章去别的实验室了，要你来了就去找他。老乔回去了，应该是去配一份新药。”  
袁麟向林晓倚道了声谢，仔细观察了一下杜予索，面容安逸，呼吸平稳，就像是睡着了。他离开临时病房，在另一间实验室找到了曲越杉。这位所长正在计算机前模拟一个实验。  
“你找我？”  
“等审判结束，这个印章不如留在我这吧？”曲越杉一脸正色地提议道，“我有办法制住它。万一放出去，再害了别人的性命就不好了。”  
涉案物品一般情况下会留在研究所，尤其是和妖族有直接关联的，但一部分危险性较高的会被带往异界封存。论这枚石印的危险程度和影响力，显然属于後者。  
袁麟抱着手臂。“……你就是想自己留下研究吧？”  
曲越杉被噎了一句，下一秒就恨不得拍着桌子跳起来。“这不是必须的吗？！你知不知道这里面有个符阵阿符阵！你知道这是多珍贵的研究材料吗？！会制作符阵的大佬阿，我连听都没听说过！你就不好奇吗？！这位大佬还会做什么，还能做什么，以前做过什么，现在还在不在世，以後还会不会继续做？！这些都是应该搞清楚的事情！阿阿阿阿阿阿有这么一个印章能分析出太多东西，想知道更多的情报要指望谁阿？！”  
袁麟默默看着研究所所长一脸放弃治疗地揪着头发咆哮，果断转身走了。没办法，那些问题也不是自己能解决的。至于印章的去留，还需要简家一起决定。  
他和乔程几乎是前後脚走进那间临时的病房。  
“辛苦了。”袁麟的视线落在乔程手里的那管针剂上。  
乔程点了点头没说什么，将针剂打进杜予索的上臂。盯着时间过了五分钟，他取出一个拇指大小的药瓶，拧开盖子。  
“最後一样。”说完，他捏开杜予索的嘴，将仅有几滴的金色液体倒了进去。

-To be continued


	21. 二十一 审判

二十一 审判

沈轻州突然睁开了眼睛，整个脑子都乱糟糟的，他下意识地坐起来。  
外面些微的光从窗帘的缝隙间透出来，让房间里不至于漆黑一片。静卧在窗台上的影子动了动，阿修回过头，那双猫瞳异常明亮。  
“怎么了？”  
“唔……做了个梦……”沈轻州揉了揉额角，“已经忘了。”  
这忘性可真是太大了，连他自己也很想吐槽。不知道为什么，他下意识地觉得……好像梦里有什么非常重要的内容，应该被仔细记住。他坐在床上一动不动地回想，很多凌乱的画面走马灯般在眼前闪过，又迅速消失，没能留下一丝印象。最後唯一定格下来的画面，是一双眼睛。  
很熟悉，非常熟悉，像是自己的眼睛，可又和平时对着镜子的感觉……有那么点微妙的不同。  
一个突兀的梦，一个毫无前因後果的画面，也就没什么然後了。沈轻州眼神闪了闪，转而想起临睡前，袁麟和自己说的话。  
“如果顺利，今晚就会做个了结。”刚刚完成今天的按摩疗程，袁麟随手拿起桌上的书翻了翻。那是本类似于妖族百科全书的大厚书，对于普通人，完全可以当灵异故事大全和世界X大未解之谜来看，可读性和趣味性都很强。  
“希望一切顺利。”一周时间差不多也该结束了，沈轻州歪着头想了想，“那，我明天搬回去？”  
为了配合袁麟他们的工作，沈轻州刻意营造了店长外出，各种不在的假象。不得不说，自己真的有将近一个礼拜没有管居奇了。事件归事件，生意归生意，店面可是自己的，以後还要指着它吃饭呢！  
就算不希望小州搬走，袁麟也得遵从对方的意愿。“如果顺利，明天你就可以搬回去住了。但万一有什么意外……还是等我回来再说吧？”  
“也好。”抬起视线来，蓦然对上袁麟淡然微笑的神情，沈轻州忍不住说，“你们……小心一点，注意安全。”  
“会的。”  
想想几天没回去，家具上都该积尘了。要走的话，怎么也得和几个小家伙好好道个别。临睡前他想着多做几个菜丰盛一下餐桌，结果拟着拟着菜单就睡着了。现在突然醒了，又想起来，可以再加上一份排骨汤。  
橘猫细细观察了一下阿州的表情，觉得应该不是个噩梦，也就不担心了。“你要不要喝杯水？”  
沈轻州摸过手机看了一眼，凌晨四点半。“……也好。”端起杯子他就发现，没有水了。  
橘猫很干脆地跳到电话旁。“朕叫方叔送上来？”  
“别别！这个时间！我自己去就行了。”这么点事，自己又不是全身瘫痪，实在不好意思大半夜的麻烦别人，沈轻州连忙拒绝了。他把自己挪到轮椅上，去楼下找水喝。阿修尽职尽责地跟着他下楼。  
回来时路过一间空房，沈轻州停下了。他鬼使神差地想起自己曾在这个房间里见过的那一幕——袁麟搂着一只灰色的大狗。  
“阿修，袁麟养过狗吗？”  
这仿佛来自天外的话题让橘猫懵了一下。“狗？呃，你是指普通的狗还是长得像狗的妖？”  
“都、都算？”  
橘猫更加懵了。“在朕之前，他身边好像是有一个狗。”  
沈轻州直觉感到自己仿佛离某种真相越来越近了，下意识地问道：“它不在了吗？”  
“朕听说，那狗——哎呀其实不是狗，它是个夜灵——被一个很厉害的妖族打伤，没能救过来，”阿修叹了口气，“不然今天就是朕的同僚。”  
沈轻州缓缓吸了一口气。他隐约感觉，自己可能离某个真相更近了一步。等天色亮了，他一定要去书房查查，这个“夜灵”究竟是怎么一副模样。

此时此刻，袁麟正紧张地盯着乔程的一举一动。  
随着乔医生的动作，金色的药液滑进喉咙，杜予索的眉头立刻紧皱起来。僵了几秒钟，年轻人猛烈地咳嗽起来。他睁开了眼睛。  
刚才那一瞬间，杜予索只觉得从虚空某一处传来一股极大的力量。本来自己站在那条路上不知该做些什么，突然就被拽了回来。他觉得像是先前魂魄与身体间断掉的那种奇异的联系，被重新建立，自然而然地就被拽回来了。  
咳嗽渐渐平息，他摸着身边的眼镜戴好，眼前是喜出望外的袁麟，以及一脸得意的乔程和抚着胸口喘气的林晓倚。  
“这是几。”乔程伸出两根手指。  
杜予索连忙交待。“我很清醒。我叫杜予索，现在顺利完成了任务，可以作为受害者去参加审判了。”  
乔程满意地点头。“很好。看起来暂时没什么後遗症。”他拍了下袁麟的肩膀，“交给你了，盯着点，有情况随时来找我。老倚，走了，明天再来收拾！”  
目送乔医生和林护士离开，袁麟转回视线，严肃地问道：“予索，现在去简家，有没有问题？”  
“没有。”  
“好，我们走。”

得知杜予索已经醒来的消息，众人纷纷松了口气，都有种劫後余生的感觉。  
袁麟带着杜予索赶到简家别墅的时候，所有人都做好了准备，只等受害者到场。  
推开尖顶建筑那扇黢黑的大门，袁麟和杜予索一前一後走了进去。由于这次涉及数条人命，极为恶劣，审判由简家家主简峥亲自主持。在他左侧，站着简家少主简奇和今康，右侧是死死压制住行凶者的任九重和陆行。周围数米高的地方有一圈亮起的光芒，共十三处，十三裁决团的人隐藏在光芒背後作为本场审判的见证。  
所有人都到齐了。  
杜予索推了下眼镜，对压着双臂一动也不能动的黄岑一挑唇角。“别来无恙阿。”  
刹那间，他的笑容锋锐如刀，狠狠斩碎了行凶者那看似茫然无辜的虚伪脸孔。  
“是你！”黄岑一瞬间表情扭曲，咬牙切齿。  
他阴毒的视线仿佛要当场杀死对面的年轻人。对方这满是挑衅意味的话让他赫然察觉，自己是被算计了，这个所谓的“受害者”八成是故意接近自己，故意被四兽石印伤害，故意来当这个“受害者”。  
他在心里恨恨诅咒着对面该死的受害者，却完全忘记了，自己才是不折不扣的“行凶者”。  
杜予索将视线从黄岑身上挪开，望向正前方。象征着公平公正的一秤天心在半空中漂浮着，放出淡淡的金色光芒。注视的时候，它宛若镶嵌在穹顶那片瑰丽的星空中，带着一种不切实际的空灵平静的美。长短不一的七枚金指针和它们对应的星辰似乎感受到了存在于受害者与行凶者之间的“因果”而微微颤动起来。  
沐浴在一秤天心的光芒之下，年轻的简家少主一点点攥紧了拳头。这次事件的凶险之处，他一清二楚。现在杜予索能够毫发无损地站在这里，应该好好感谢乔家诊所和鸿渐六所的那几个人。  
他打量着杜予索。对方刚刚敛起肆意的笑容，在生死线上走过一遭，非但没能在他眼角眉梢留下死亡的阴影，反而让这个年轻人的目光更加坚定，更加悍然，脊背笔直如一杆青松。  
简奇在心里赞叹了一声，不愧是制裁者的同伴。

“审判开始。”简峥向一秤天心的方向踏上一步，沉声宣布。  
这位简家家主相貌威严，一举一动都颇为沉稳。作为中立世家的家主，常年掌握着一秤天心这件至宝，在异界和人间界中都可以称为位高权重的第一人。简峥并没有养成什么不该有的习气，平日里行事始终是铁面无私不偏不倚，无愧于中立之名。  
“审判长，简峥。到场。”他将视线挪向上方的光团，“十三裁决团。”  
光芒背後的十三个声音同时作答：“在。”  
“受害者，杜予索。”  
“在。”  
“行凶者，黄岑。”  
黄岑面色不善，用鼻子哼了一声，不肯说话。对于行凶者的不配合，简峥压根不予理会，反正行凶者到场了，他的话说不说也改变不了接下来的审判。重要的是一秤天心和参与审判的两个角色，其他的都不过是形式。  
“制裁者，袁麟。”  
“在。”  
“行凶者黄岑，借助一枚四兽石印，抽取生魂，害人性命。受害者杜予索被石印所伤，侥幸生还。受害者与行凶者同在，现在交由一秤天心审判。”简峥描述了整个事件，是向裁决团作出解释。裁决团只是见证人，一秤天心自有它的判定方式，完全不需要口头上的说明，也不需要任何证据，存在于受害者与行凶者之间的因果足以让一秤天心作出审判。  
简家家主抬高声音，对悬浮半空的至宝说：“请一秤天心对行凶者进行审判。”  
说完，他伸手点向杜予索。後者只觉得身体一轻，整个人都飘了起来。他发现，自己飘向了半空中的一秤天心。那杆秤看起来越来越大——也可能是自己越变越小——最後稳稳落在了其中一侧的天平托盘上。  
脚下踩着金色的托盘，杜予索望向头顶，七枚金色的星辰开始溢出一些光点，状似随意地漂浮在空中，像是等待着什么，又像是在酝酿着什么。  
简峥又一指点向黄岑。任九重和陆行立即松开手，黄岑仿佛被什么死死抓住，一路挣扎着向上飘去，片刻过後落在另一侧托盘上。被不知名的力量制住，它脸上现出几分慌张，心虚地看一眼对面年轻的受害者，又惴然抬头，望着头顶上的指针和星辰。  
双方同时站上托盘的那刻，一秤天心上方所有的指针和星辰都开始移动。它们隐隐遵循着某种玄妙的频率变换，摆动，像是首无人能懂的乐章，一旦奏出，便是尘埃落定。更多细碎的光点散溢出来，渐渐在星空的映衬下组成一行字样。  
黄岑紧张地盯着那行字，那将是对它的审判。

「判行凶者羁押至沉琼黑水之肆时限百年」

看到这行文字，黄岑不由得暗暗笑了，先前的惊慌也消散了大半。  
不过百年，对自己而言，这点时间算什么。至于黑水之肆，不过是沉琼异界一处贫瘠的所在，待在那里只是难受点艰辛点，又死不了，有什么好怕的。唯一遗憾的，大概就是那枚珍贵的石印暂时收不回来了。不过百年一过，眼前这群人类八成都要死绝，到时石印在谁手里还未可知，再拿回来也不是没有机会。只要下次再谨慎些，找个可靠的中间人，只要和受害人不产生直接因果，就不怕再被逮到。想到这里，它眯起眼睛，洋洋得意。  
判决已下，不容更改。  
杜予索、袁麟和简奇都心情沉重。  
对于已经死去的那些人而言，这样的审判结果实在是太轻了。可在接受审判的这桩事件中，杜予索作为受害人，没有死也没受到更多伤害，所以一秤天心作出了很是“公平公正”的判决。他们深知，眼下一秤天心能作出裁决已是最好的结局了。如果没有杜予索主动牺牲成为受害者，还不知道那家伙打算弄出多少条人命。这是没办法中的办法。  
金色的字样在空中散开，重新变作细碎的光点。这一次，它们飘向黄岑，全部浸入它的身体。这是一秤天心加在行凶者身上的束缚，凌驾于一切力量，让行凶者无法反抗，必须接受制裁。  
金色的光点一钻进黄岑的身体，他的脸色立刻变了。属于妖族的力量被完全锁住了！现在它的身体几乎和一个普通人类没什么两样……这样去沉琼，恐怕就要交待在那了。  
“冤枉阿！我不服！这个审判绝对有问题！你们做了什么？！”目眦尽裂地嘶声叫嚷着，他被一股力量从托盘上推了下去。  
任九重和陆行面无表情，一左一右将黄岑牢牢制住。所有人对他的叫嚷都当没听见。冤枉？真是笑话！没能让这家伙当场偿命，之前那些死者们都会觉得特别冤枉呢！  
杜予索被放到了简奇身边。简奇忍不住多看了他几眼，觉得在死亡线上挣扎一圈似乎没有对他造成什么不良影响，甚至精神还不错，这才把目光挪开。  
半空中的一秤天心恢复成最开始的样子，七枚指针随意摆动了一番，最终回归静止。  
简峥宣布。“审判结束。”  
袁麟踏上前一步。“我负责押解行凶者前往沉琼的黑水之肆。”他顿了顿，“明天出发。”  
话音落下，从他掌心窜出一道黢黑的光，化作锁链，在黄岑身上缠绕几道，行凶者顿时动弹不得，连话也说不出来，只能用那双眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着袁麟。  
“我们走。”  
这场审判的真相如果宣扬出去，被心术不正的家伙知道，恐怕会变成难以想象的危难。袁麟给简奇递了个眼色。後者心领神会，微微点头。接下来将由简家出面，向十三裁决团作出解释，与此同时，简奇会动用千羽的力量，继续寻找其他受害者的消息。一旦找到，再想办法善後。

审判事了，任九重和陆行各自回家休息。袁麟带杜予索回别墅补眠，万一有情况还可以让方叔立刻联系乔程。补上几个小时的觉，养精蓄锐後，袁麟将亲自押着黄岑前往沉琼异界。至于黄岑自己，就被关在车里，今康寸步不离地看守。  
袁麟走进别墅的时候，已经天色大亮。杜予索直接去自己的房间睡觉。袁麟听方叔说小州在书房，立刻上二楼找人。  
一推开门就见到那人正在看书。清秀的侧脸映着一层淡金色的晨光，沈轻州微垂着视线，一眼望去眉目如画。刚刚还在和阴暗恶毒的家伙打交道，此刻眼前的一幕给他带来难以想象的温馨和平静。袁麟感到整个人都回到阳光下面，某种温暖的东西从心口开始蔓延，缓缓流向四肢百骸，熨帖极了。  
即使不忍打搅这安宁的时刻，该说的话也还是要说。袁麟轻声问道：“怎么起这么早，不多睡一下？”  
听见声音，沈轻州立刻抬起头来。他仔细看了一遍眼前的人——神色略显疲惫，可至少没受伤，看见自己还露出个很开心的笑模样——他顿时放下心来。  
“还挺顺利的？”  
“不错，该做的都做了。杜予索已经回来了，现在在楼下休息。今天晚一点，我会把那家伙送去异界流放，大概有几天不能回来了。”袁麟突然有点懊恼地皱了皱眉，“原本说好要天天帮你按摩的，要耽误了。”  
小州一愣，没想到他竟然在纠结这件事。“没关系的，也不差这几天。”  
袁麟看着他的眼睛就知道，小州是真的没有在意。他笑了笑，走过去往沙发上一躺，阖上眼睛。“回头我问问宁谦，有没有别的办法……我先睡一会，醒了再送你回去。”  
“嗯。”  
知道小州在自己身边，袁麟微微翘起唇角，彻底放松下来。没过两分钟，他就睡着了。  
沈轻州接着往下看了两页书，就开始坐卧不安，又死撑了几分钟，忍不住回房间去找了一条薄毯，拿过来盖在那人身上。  
他撇了撇嘴心想，自己只是怕这家伙着凉，万一生起病来就麻烦了，不是还要一走好几天吗？绝对没什么别的意思……

-To be continued

小剧场：

阿修：话说朕！朕一直在场阿！能不能给朕一点存在感！  
袁麟&沈轻州：……不好意思，你还在呢？  
阿修：朕就是那传说中捉迷藏大赛的冠军是不是？！


	22. 二十二 通道

二十二 通道

袁麟睁开眼睛的时候，已经是将近中午了。小州还坐在之前的位置上安安静静地看书。旁边多了一只小乌鸦一只小蝴蝶，各自捧着本书，模样十分乖巧。橘猫在窗台上一块能晒着太阳的地方翻着肚皮上的毛，像是察觉到他醒了，轻晃了一下尾巴尖算是招呼。  
袁麟的视线转了一圈，最後回到小州的脸上。  
明亮，温和，仿佛有光，能让整颗心脏都充满生机。他愣愣地看着沈轻州的侧脸。这如果是个梦……袁麟轻咬了下舌尖，下意识地觉得，就算是死在梦里也一定是个美好的结局。  
他坐起身的时候，毯子从肩膀上滑了下去。袁麟伸手揪住，指腹无意识地捻了捻毯子角。  
“谢谢你，宝贝儿。”  
突然间听到声音，小州有点意外地抬起头来，接着脸颊连带耳尖都迅速泛起红色，小声嘟哝着：“都说了不要这样叫我。”  
他有点心虚地瞟向身边的小朋友。两个小朋友都恍若不闻一脸正色，仿佛被书本中的知识深深吸引着。  
沈轻州：“……”  
虽然不知道是真的还是装的，但就算做戏，也有够体贴了……他暗自松了口气，心想是不是该抽空和袁麟谈谈， 关于这个称呼的问题。不过现在没有时间，自己还有别的事情要做。  
“我去厨房了。”沈轻州将轮椅挪到书架旁，仰头看了眼原来放书的位置，刚要叫乌亭帮自己放书，一只骨节分明的大手就抽走了那本书，自然而然地将它放好。他回过头，正对上袁麟那双微含笑意的眼睛。  
“我送你过去。”袁麟接手，为他推起轮椅。

到了厨房，正好方叔在，主动帮忙打下手。袁麟看了几分钟，转身出去了。他拨通宁谦的电话，向他询问按摩流程的事情。  
如果要耽误几天，该怎么办？有没有能临时替代的方法？宁医生在电话里表示，没什么办法。毕竟袁麟把行凶者送去流放地是身为制裁者必须亲自完成的工作，而病人这边，按摩只有袁麟借助不动如山的力量才算有效。没什么两全其美的办法，宁谦只能说，你尽量早去早回吧，治疗最好不要间隔太久，三天打渔两天晒网显然不会有什么用。  
“好，我知道了……”  
小州那双腿的确没有任何好转的迹象。不过这种事情和伤筋动骨一样，不是一剂猛药下去就能痊愈的，急也急不来。袁麟转而开始琢磨如何“早去早回”。沉琼的黑水之肆自己以前并没有去过，如果能拿到地图或者找一个靠谱的妖族向导，必然可以节省不少时间。他不由得有些懊恼，怎么以前就没想到这点。  
袁麟暗暗下定决心，以後一定想办法提前做好功课，减少由于不清楚路况而耽搁的时间。突然间灵机一动，他想，不如让今康去异界走走，帮自己收集地图？  
“袁麟。”杜予索的声音在背後响起。  
袁麟回过头，看到年轻人精神十足的状态，甚感欣慰。毕竟这次杜予索是真的去鬼门关前打了个转，自己总担心他会不会留下什么後遗症。“休息好了？”  
“嗯。”杜予索沉默了一下，突然推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，像是在掩饰什么，“这次，我可以跟你一起去异界吗？”  
“阿？”袁麟一懵，“你又不是不知道……”普通人类是不能走通道前往异界的。  
杜予索非常认真地说：“这次应该是不一样的。你让我试试。如果真的成功了，我会老实交待。”  
袁麟思考片刻，点头同意。如果情况不妙，自己有一定把握第一时间将他带出来。说不准这次予索有了什么奇特的机缘呢，既然他提出来了，就值得一试。  
“袁大哥，阿，杜大哥也在，来吃饭了！”元宸在门外探出半个身子，招呼他们去餐厅。

今天的午饭菜色繁多，一眼望去满满一大桌子。前几天袁麟和杜予索都跑去当居奇的店员和老板，午饭一向在店里解决，今天沈轻州特意准备了他们两个的份，多加了几道菜。  
杜予索一进餐厅就把居奇的大门钥匙还给真正的店长，道了谢。  
“客气什么。下次要是还需要帮忙，直接和我说。”沈轻州举起一杯可乐，“先恭喜你们顺利完成任务了。”  
袁麟笑了笑，和他碰杯子。  
白璃恋恋不舍地看着沈轻州。“小州哥哥要回去了吗？”  
话一落地，所有小家伙都睁着大眼睛看他。  
“吃过午饭我就该走了，你们可要乖乖的。”这几天有小家伙们陪伴，沈轻州见识到妖族亲善可爱的一面，心下也有几分舍不得。他连忙安慰一言不合就沮丧的小朋友。“又不是见不到了。要是想来找我就和他说，叫他带你们去我店里玩。”刚指上袁麟，他就看见那人满眼都是笑意，顿时觉得哪里不太对，略一琢磨才後知後觉  
——不不，自己并没有想借这个机会多见他几面什么的。  
这只是凑巧，对天发誓。  
“来，你多吃点。”像是察觉到小州的尴尬，袁麟立刻切换成日常状态，转移话题，并身体力行地给他夹菜。  
阿修更是体贴地开启新话题，瞬间众人开始讨论附近的一座即将建成，据说很厉害的主题公园。  
元宸挨着沈轻州，不由得揪了揪他的袖子。“小州哥哥，等那个公园开了，你带我们去玩吧！”  
就连腼腆内向的乌亭都忍不住说出“带我们去吧”这样的话，沈轻州根本生不出拒绝的念头，简直不过脑子，稀里糊涂地就答应了。  
“那就说好了，到时一起去。”袁麟面不改色地说着，殷勤地给小州盛了碗汤，晾在手边。  
你等等！谁跟你说好一起去了？！  
沈轻州忍不住斜他一眼，到底是没有出言反驳。毕竟大家说得正开心，还是不要当众拆台了。

吃过午饭，杜予索去接替今康看守行凶者，袁麟负责把小州送回店里。  
对于把自己抱来抱去放进车子之类的行为，沈轻州现在已经非常淡定了。阿修还要继续跟着小州，当下找了个最舒服的姿势，将它肥胖的身子横跨在两个後座中央。  
“这次的事情，多亏你了。”  
沈轻州摆了摆手。“我只提供了下片场，导演和演员才是最重要的。”  
“现在只差最後的收尾工作了。”袁麟保证道，“我一定早去早回。等回来我们要继续走按摩的疗程，宁谦说最好不要停。”他声音一顿，现出几分忐忑来，“抱歉。”  
“你道什么歉，我还要向你道谢呢。”沈轻州平静地指出，“现在这样也没什么的，至少不会更糟了。”  
其实他也不确定自己该不该抱有希望。最开始听到可以治疗的时候真的是眼前一亮，可随着时间过去，很多事情也跟着想通了。病因是自己不熟悉的领域——大概这个世界上根本没人能称得上“熟悉”，包括那位宁医生——摸索也不意味着就能顺利找到正确的治疗方法。也许治一辈子也不会有所好转呢，希望可以有，但是不能太相信。  
现在袁麟还没有放弃，那自己就好好配合。至于以後的事，走一步，看一步就好了。

打开居奇的大门，沈轻州进去转了一圈。几天没来，变化什么的倒是没有，应该是没有做成生意。店面倒是和之前一样干净，他满意地摸了摸柜台的玻璃面。  
袁麟撑着门，却没有进来，人站在门外。  
“我走了。”  
沈轻州回头看着他，嗯了一声，想了想又补上一句注意安全。  
“还有吗？”  
沈轻州抿着嘴，许久，脸颊渐渐浮起一层薄红。  
“……早去早回。”  
视线中，那个人弯起唇角笑起来的模样明亮得有如火光，在这一刹那，所有的光都集中在他一个人身上，余下的万物都开始模糊、淡化。就是被这样的笑容蛊惑，曾经的自己一步跌入，飞蛾扑火。  
……那么现在呢？  
那个人听到了想听的话，心满意足地转身离开了。沈轻州无意识地摩挲着手掌下方的玻璃，微垂着视线像在注视门口的地面，余光却一直追随着对方，直到他的车子彻底消失。  
“阿州，”橘猫蹭到他身边来，在他胳膊上讨好地蹭了蹭，摆出标准的卖萌表情，“你可以把笔记本借给朕看动漫吗？”  
沈轻州想到自己之前把它当普通的猫，它又不好开口提要求，也真是……委屈它了……  
他伸手捂了下脸。“没问题……不过我现在要把我的网店重新开起来。等空闲了你再拿去玩。”  
接下来几个小时，沈轻州认真地把网店说明改回去，这几天里的两三条留言也一一回复过去，之後笔记本就放在那里给阿修玩。他摇着轮椅，慢慢盘点店里的货，等到盘完，就可以关门走人了。  
回到家里还要再收拾一番，屋子多少空了几天，有些积灰。沈轻州买了两份外卖和橘猫分着吃掉了，打算明天再开火做饭。等到他将卧室里的床铺也收拾好，已经是晚上十点多了。  
沈轻州看了看老实趴在窗台上的阿修，提议道：“你可以到床上来，反正地方够大。”  
“咳，这里视野比较好。”橘猫一脸正色地回答。虽然很想说某人会吃醋，但它还是选择了闭嘴。感情上的事情还是交给当事人自己去斟酌吧。袁大少爷眼下不在，万一自己不小心多嘴，弄巧成拙就罪过大了。  
“那好吧。晚安，阿修。”  
“话说，如果你不介意，我可以用你的电脑刷夜吗？”  
沈轻州：“……”没想到你是这样的肥宅。  
“阿哈哈哈，朕向你保证，就算在书房朕也可以尽职尽责地保护你！”  
“我没有怀疑你的能力。”沈轻州捂脸道，“随意吧，你开心就好。”

打开车门，袁麟和杜予索带着黄岑下了车。  
这里是两座无名山间狭长的山谷，也是一条几乎不会有人经过的“道路”。脚下碎石嶙峋，崎岖不平，两侧山峰坡度陡峭，随时都会有落石的危险。大概只有勘探者曾经到访过此地，因为这里既不适合修路也不适合种地，难以涉足，往里又是更偏僻更崎岖的深山，不会成为通往其他城市的捷径，完成测量就不会有然後了。当地人也不会来，因为祖祖辈辈都说进谷的人会失踪。反正村子里不听老人言主动走进去的，都没有再回来过。失踪就是失踪，哪怕报警也是一样生不见人死不见尸，一来二去，再也没人敢挑战这个传言了。  
此刻深更半夜，黑灯瞎火，全靠车灯才能看清前面的状况。这一路上，袁麟一点也不畏惧自己会撞到什么东西，因为他闭着眼睛也不会撞到任何东西。  
从这处山谷开始，就会渐渐出现人间界与异界之间重叠的部分。人类走的是人间的道，妖族走的是异界的道，入口还能分辨得出，然而到了里面……普通的人类就不会再走对路了。  
不动如山的力量在四周扩散开，袁麟驱车走的正是异界的道。什么崎岖不平的山路，什么狭窄得车不可能开过去的山谷，那都是人间的道，只要他走上了异界的道，这一切，就眼见为虚。  
他停车的地方从人间界的角度看上去，足够宽敞。他将车子藏进几块巨大的岩石间，随手一抹，那辆车就从他眼前消失了。他不能将车开进去，一个理由是坏了不好弄回来，第二个理由是异界的环境没法开车。  
杜予索一手钳制着黄岑，一手提着袁麟准备好的灯——里面放着一块发着光的方形晶石——饶有兴趣地看着这一切。  
“真正的通道还要在前面一点。如果你觉得哪里不舒服，我们立刻回来。”  
年轻人点头表示知道了。  
“喂我说，到了沉琼我还是这幅该死的鬼样子吗？”黄岑忍不住开口了。就算想逃走也是没戏的，他现在的身体条件和一个普通人类没两样，那两个家伙伸伸手指头就能压制住自己。更别提一秤天心在自己身上加了道锁，不去流放地会造成可怕的後果。  
袁麟看也不看它。“我们人间界有句话叫，杀人偿命。”  
黄岑满不在乎地用鼻子哼了一声。  
袁麟脸色阴沉。虽然他必须根据一秤天心的审判行事，但流放地地域广博，在同样糟糕的大环境下也是有好坏之分的，他可以自己做主，把这家伙放到最凶险最恶劣的区域。眼下，这算是唯一能替更多受害者讨回公道的做法了。

杜予索跟着袁麟向前走。他能感到脚下是平坦的地面，尽管看上去是各种坑洼不平的石头，但走起来，有点像走在一条玻璃栈道上。平稳，安全，也没有什么可怕的，直到前方出现一道深谷，仿佛有把神兵利器在他们脚下劈开了一道深不见底的缝隙。  
袁麟停下来看着他。一路上他一直在关注杜予索有没有什么不对的地方。至少到了这里，对方都没有露出异样的神色。  
杜予索看了他一眼，向前踏上一步，仍然沉稳，毫不迟疑。他的脚步悬停在空中。  
直至此刻，袁麟才彻底放下心来。为了以防万一，自己特意把带着方晶的提灯交给他拿着，就是怕他走不上这条异界通道。只要能走上来，再跟着自己，就肯定不会走丢了。  
越过那道缝隙，周围越发阴暗，提灯能够照亮的范围也越来越小，最後缩小到他们身边两三米的地方。再远一点就是彻底的黑暗，如果不熟悉，连前进的方向都找不到在哪。  
这条路袁麟已经走过很多遍，黄岑也不算陌生，杜予索更不会大惊小怪，于是三个人就这样沉默地走了许久，直到袁麟再次停下脚步。  
“把灯给我。”  
从杜予索手中接过提灯，他调了调提灯里面方晶的固定装置，接着扬起手。晶石那原本四散的光芒在他的操作下敛成一束，随着他的动作向斜上方照去。光芒突然打亮了一块平整如镜的石头，接着反射到另一个方向，再被下一块光滑的石头反射，几乎在一瞬间，数道光芒交错，整个场景都亮了起来。  
他们正站在一座巨大的山洞中央。在上方十几米的高处，不多不少，环绕着九个黢黑的洞口。  
“这是……通往九个异界？”杜予索推了一下眼镜，挨个看过去。  
“阿，基本上是。”  
“哪个是沉琼？”杜予索有点好奇，所有的洞口长得都一样，完全不具备分辨的条件。  
袁麟转了转手里的提灯，那些光影也跟着一阵乱晃，最终，方晶的光芒直接定在某一处洞口。  
“这里。只要去过一遍，你就知道它们是不同的。”  
在他说话的时候，被方晶光芒照射的洞口像是开启了什么开关，又像是吸收了方晶的光芒，也亮了起来。短短数秒，整个洞口都泛着柔和的白光，紧接着一道白色的阶梯从洞口出现，一级一级向下延展，最後铺展到他们脚下。  
“走。”袁麟抓着黄岑的一条手臂，杜予索抓着他另一条手臂，走上这段发光的阶梯。  
杜予索一步一步走得平稳，但他的内心一点也不平静。马上就要进入异界了。没想到，就算身为普通的人类，也会有不普通的境遇。自己一直以来的期望，本以为只是不切实际的幻想，竟真的一点点有了实现的可能。  
他蓦然想起当初那个陌生人站在海边微笑的样子。他说，你要找的人在异界，只有你亲自前往，才有机会找到。说完，那人突然一愣，伸手在空中划了几下，几点金色的光芒从他指尖迸出。那人忍不住咋舌疑惑，这随口说出的话竟然就成了预言。听到“预言”的那一刹那，杜予索就确信，自己是绝对不会放弃的。他立刻追问那个人关于异界的消息。两个月後，杜予索踏入这座城市，找到了制裁者，并且成为了制裁者的搭档。  
原来关家的预言，真的不是徒有虚名。  
没入洞口那层白光的刹那，他觉得仿佛有什么东西，刷地一下从自己的身体中穿过，一种仿佛被什么东西暗中检视的感觉充斥着每一个细胞，毛骨悚然。  
年轻人神色不变，藏在镜片背後的眼神却陡然锋锐起来。他腰背笔挺，步伐坚定，无比冷静地走进这片光芒的深处。  
是未知是危险，同样，也是希望。  
他一直都知道自己在做什么，每一分每一秒都在向着既定的目标前进。  
「你要找的人在异界，只有你亲自前往，才有机会找到。」  
这是预言。是他不需要选择的，唯一的路。

-To be continued


	23. 二十三 黑浮时

二十三 黑浮时

四周白茫茫的光尚未消散，杜予索就感到旁边袁麟的力量如破空的利箭般骤然飙升。不动如山的力量仿佛一座无法逾越的山峰，带着磅礴的气势铺天盖地地倾轧过来，一瞬间带来的迫力几乎令人窒息。杜予索只觉得自己浑身的血管都死死绷紧，甚至于他错觉以为，只要自己的精神稍微松懈哪怕一丁点，就会被撕成碎片。  
这一刻的袁麟，陌生得根本不像是个人类。  
不动如山天生压制所有妖族。黄岑本就被封住了力量，此刻更是苦不堪言。他脸色惨白，抖得仿佛随时都会昏厥过去，扭着头满眼恐惧地盯着袁麟。就算是被抓捕的时候，这个人类也没有展现出这样可怖的力量，所以他根本就没有概念  
——制裁者究竟可以轻而易举地碾死自己多少遍。  
随着光线渐渐黯下，袁麟也一点点撤去了不动如山的力量。  
“和这边的妖王打个招呼，省得被看轻了。和妖打交道，实力才是第一位的。”他解释了一句，表情带着几分戾气，语气却很是淡然。自己这样做，杜予索肯定有反应，但那是人类对于危险的一种本能感应，不会造成什么实质性的伤害。至于那个死有余辜的行凶者，鬼才会关心他会不会有心理阴影。  
杜予索其实是很震惊的。毕竟这种不遗余力展现自己的做法，怎么看都不像袁麟的风格，所以唯一的解释就是，这是异界的规矩。震惊之余他也认真记住了袁麟的话。想要适应这个完全陌生的世界，毫无疑问，袁麟是个现成的老师。  
白光已经消失，他仔细打量着这个地方。过了几秒钟，才勉强看清四周。无他，这个地方实在是太暗了些。  
放眼望去这就是一片不毛之地。天色是阴沉沉的黑，地面应该都是冷却的熔岩，透过地表处的一些缝隙，还能看见岩浆不断翻涌的金红色光芒。那些火光是这地方唯一的照明，所以真的是非常的阴暗。  
他们站的地方是一处山顶，足以俯瞰辽远而荒芜的大地。杜予索一回头就怔住了。背後趴着一具不知是什么的巨大骸骨，头骨刚好就在他们身後不远处。狰狞的利齿，头顶两根鹿角状的巨角高高刺向天空。  
它不是一般的大，光是这个头骨就足有四五层楼高。骨架虽然是固定在地面上不动的，可这么一个庞然巨物，大张着嘴仿佛择人而噬的架势就足以令人心悸。联系一下之前，似乎……他们三个正好是从这具骨架的嘴里走出来的。  
“袁麟，这个东西，你没有什么想说的吗？”  
骨架太大，根本看不到全貌，年轻人忍不住在心里估算了一下它的身量，忍不住想，没准在它面前，蓝鲸也不过就是个抱枕。  
袁麟轻笑了一声，说：“习惯就好。走吧。”  
大块的火成岩背後，一双亮晶晶的眼睛正在注视着这一行人。等他们离开山顶，墨色的翅膀悄无声息地扇动着跟了上去。

“你认识路吗？”杜予索问道。这地方走起来毫无方向感，要去的那个黑水之肆也不知道是圆是扁，在他看来，袁麟更像是挑了个方向随便走。到了异界他们就不再死抓着黄岑了。想跑？先打过不动如山再说。  
袁麟果断回答。“不认识。”  
黄岑：“……”阿，那中途就可能会发生各种状况吧？如果能趁机逃走……  
像是知道他在想什么，袁麟轻描淡写地说：“从审判结束到进入流放地的限期是十天。到不了你就等着死吧。给你个善良的提示，虽然一秤天心不会直接杀了你，但它给你的封印会夺走你的妖力。在这地方，如果你力量全失，又没有我俩保护你，”他瞥了一眼黄岑，似笑非笑，“能活几天确实是个问题。”  
要不是急着回去陪自己的大宝贝，他真的一点也不介意多走上几天。不认识路又不是故意的，这是不可抗力。  
黄岑顿时一个哆嗦。老实被关上百年，还能活着出去，要是一心逃走导致力量被夺，那就真的只能给别的妖当点心了。当下他就歇了心思，求饶道：“两位大哥，咱们能走快点吗？”  
杜予索面无表情。  
突然，袁麟猛地向後伸出手，看动作似乎是在拽个什么东西回来。在不怎么明亮的视线里，能看到一股黑色的火焰窜出去又收回来。下一秒号哭声骤然响起，一只不知是什么的玩意被他的火焰拽了回来。  
“鬼鬼祟祟，想干什么？”袁麟说这话的时候，整个一副标准的恶人嘴脸。  
那是一只巴掌大小的东西。黑色的薄翼看起来像是蝙蝠的翅膀，但它没有身子，只有一个大脑袋，双翼也是长在脑袋的侧面。此刻，一双黯红色的大眼睛充满了泪水，被抓在手里，这个小家伙立刻开始扯着嗓子嚎啕大哭，露出四颗尖尖的犬齿。  
“你是坏人！抓住阿秒想干什么！”它一边哭一边喊，“阿秒是个好孩子！没有偷偷去过人间界也没有偷偷吃过人间界的馅饼！韭菜真是种可怕的生物！图蒙大殿下在上！那绝不是阿秒敢吃的东西！”  
……它一定吃过了。  
杜予索无语了片刻，推了推眼镜，下了结论：“如果妖族都是这种智商，我真的一点也不担心人类会被它们怎么样。”  
袁麟依然摆着反派boss的架势。“我们要去黑水之肆。给我们带路，我就不把你偷吃的事情说出去。”  
那个叫阿秒的小东西看起来沮丧极了，抽噎着答应了，垂头丧气地飞到前面领路。  
真是太好忽悠了。连告密都不知道该告诉谁的情况下都能被拿捏住，杜予索甚至有种欺负低龄儿童的错觉。走了一阵，他低声问袁麟：“这个大头蝙蝠到底是什么？”  
阿秒耳朵很好，不仅听见了，还主动答道：“大头蝙蝠是什么？阿秒明明是黑浮时。到了阿秒这一代，黑浮时就只剩下三只了，阿秒和两个哥哥，阿时和阿分。阿秒和哥哥住在竞原山最深的山洞里。阿秒最喜欢的是鱼，最害怕的是夜魅草，最讨厌的是韭菜。”三言两语，该交待的不该交待的全给交待了。  
杜予索满头黑线。  
以它们这样的脑子，真的能在异界活得很好吗？哦不，这一族好像只剩下最後三只了，一点都不好。这么一想，这货根本就是极度濒危……恐怕等它们不在了，这个种群就要灭绝了……  
面对用眼神询问自己这货靠谱吗的杜予索，袁麟给了他一个你放心的眼神。截止到现在，他对这个听话的向导还是很满意的。尽管如此，他也并没有放松警惕。谁知道这家伙的傻白甜究竟是不是装出来的？  
不过警惕也不意味着害怕。袁麟有不动如山的力量加成，放眼异界，基本上没有哪个妖族能够让他吃大亏。一个有异心的向导，自己一定会让它後悔莫及。  
“黑水之肆在哪？要走多久？”  
阿秒回答：“就在黑水湖中间阿，从这里要飞上三天三夜的。”  
袁·反派Boss·麟冷酷无情地下达指令。“动作快点。”  
三天的时间，走回去还要再花上三天，四舍五入这就是一个礼拜见不到小州！太慢了！

另一边，恢复了正常生活的沈店长，竟然莫名地有些不适应了。  
门店开着，网店也开始重新运作，沈轻州一如往常地招待着自己的客人。然而他心里清楚，自己总会在不知不觉间想起袁麟。不过短短几天，那个人的存在感就强烈到铺天盖地，令人无法忽视。  
沈轻州会想起他拎着早点在楼下等自己的样子，在居奇打扫店铺的样子，坐在那张小桌边敲着笔记本电脑的样子，替自己订餐，收拾餐盒的样子，傍晚推着轮椅送自己回家，看着自己进电梯的样子，就算看到睡成一滩的橘猫，也能想起这是那个人特地安排来守着自己的贴身保镖。  
再亲近一点的，比如肢体交缠的拥抱，落在指节上的亲吻，比如那一声声让人脸红心跳的亲昵称呼和那句“我喜欢你”，比如那家伙心心念念不想让自己错过一天的，甚至根本不知道有没有效果的治疗。  
以前的他有多冷漠，现在的他就有多热情。  
矛盾吗？好像也都是他。  
曾经费劲心力忘掉的，想起来的时候才知道没有一样忘得掉，反而一不小心，就记起来更多。  
此刻店里没有访客，沈轻州走神想了一阵那个遥远的家伙，又漫不经心地刷起微博，随手评上几句。那位热爱旅行的好友几天不见，竟然是去了国外某座知名雪山。当然对方并不是为了登山，只是旅行加摄影，回来就整理了不少高山草甸和雪景图发了微博。一打开图片，干净纯粹的气息扑面而来，沈轻州盯着照片看了许久。  
想亲眼看那些美丽的风景，对于自己来说，大概是不太可能了。还不如盼着早点出个值得推广的VR眼镜，自己去买上一个，在虚拟世界里看看风景。

这天吃过午饭，沈轻州正慵懒地翻着微博，风铃声响起，推门走进来一位客人。  
“……欢迎光临居奇。”  
看吧，就连进来个人都开始期待是不是那家伙回来了，自己这可真是……唉，没救了。沈轻州暗中腹诽了自己一通，脸上保持着得体的微笑。  
手边睡成一滩的阿修猛地抬起头来，琥珀色的猫眼盯住进门的那个少年。和黄岑第一次进门时凶相毕露的样子不同，这次橘猫没什么更多的反应，只是尾巴暴躁地来回抽了几下，似乎心情不是很愉悦。  
它这突兀的举动让沈店长吓了一跳，连忙认真打量那位客人。  
就只是个眉清目秀的少年，十四五岁的样子，一身非常休闲的打扮，胸口衣服上印着一个大大的猫头。他浑身上下都散发着一种懒洋洋又很温暖的感觉，怎么看都和危险这个词一点都不搭边。  
看了半分钟，沈轻州发现，这个少年进门以来就没有关注过印章，而是目光四下乱飞，似乎在找别的什么，连店铺里的犄角旮旯都没有放过。  
“这位客人您有什么需要吗？”小州忍不住问了一句。  
少年笑眯眯地回过头来。“我要一个执念。”  
沈轻州：“……”能说人话吗？  
“慢着！”  
沈店长顿时倒抽一口冷气，因为刚刚说这句话的是身边那只猫。能让它开口，这位客人必然不是个人类了。  
阿修已经起身，端坐在柜台上。“这里是做生意的地方。听好了，你要的，我们不卖。”它的语气十分不悦，走好不送的意味太明显了。  
“是吗？”少年依然笑嘻嘻的，没有被当众拒绝而露出什么恼火的神情，他看了几眼店长，老老实实转身走了出去，一边摇头叹息，“唉，不试试怎么知道呢？谈生意多庸俗阿，来点好玩的不好吗？”  
目送少年的身影彻底消失在门外，橘猫眯起眼睛，带着怒气低声嘟哝。“来什么好玩的！”  
“这是什么人，呃，什么妖？他到底要什么？”  
阿修伸爪拍着柜台，十分狂躁。“它原身跟猫也差不多！啧！喵星人都是蛇精病！你不要管它！”  
沈轻州：“……”你确定这话不是连你自己也一起骂吗？！  
“诶，其实不是危险，”阿修摇了摇头，“只是麻烦罢了。”看沈轻州一脸茫然的样子，它非常唏嘘地说，“你们有句话叫‘请神容易送神难’，不是所有的神都会招人喜欢的。”  
苍天在上！阿修在心里期待，愿那个祖宗赶紧找到个新奇有趣的好事情，马上忘掉这间小店和这个珍贵的店主吧！

袁麟带着杜予索和黄岑，在向导阿秒的带领下，花了不到三天的时间到了黑水湖畔。他们在先前的平原上找到一条河的支流，又沿着这条河走到沉琼最大的内湖——黑水湖。  
很难想象在熔岩肆虐的地方还能有水。不过实际上这些并不是水，只能被称作危险的液体。对于妖族来讲它的危险性极大，哪怕沾上一点，这种液体也会吸走它们的妖力。不过这种令妖害怕的特性只在黑水湖附近有效，把它取走放在足够远的地方，它就会变成普通的水。这些事情都是阿秒向他们几个科普的，一路上说得真是详细极了。  
黑水湖的正中央由水流形成了一处凌乱而庞大的漩涡，从湖面一直通到湖底，宽达数里。下面露出的湖底就是黑水之肆。  
在那里，除了头顶都是这种危险的液体。由于这座湖足够深，水流和漩涡随时随地都在变化，所以上方通向天空的通道也时刻在扭曲。一旦被扔进去，想不接触湖水直接飞出来是不可能的。至于像黄岑这样已经被封住力量和普通人类无异的，根本没有足够的气力从湖底一路游到湖面。至于扔下去之後怎么在湖底待够百年，让他自己看着办吧。  
对于黄岑这样手上攥着好几条命的行凶者，直接弄死都是便宜他了，黑水之肆这地方能让他求生不得求死不能，袁麟顿时觉得舒心多了。但是，他决意要让这家伙付出更大的代价。  
“你们留在这，我带他过去。”袁麟抓住黄岑的手臂，让杜予索和阿秒在岸边等着。  
他提着黄岑，从岸边一步一步走出去。他脚下明明什么都没有，却仿佛踏着一级又一级的台阶，越走越高，最後凌空走到黑水之肆的正上方。黄岑心惊胆战地被他拎着，低头看着下面黢黑如巨口的深渊。他从未比这一刻更清楚自己的命运。缩了缩头，他终于明白自己会在怎样的一个地方度过之後的百年了。  
毫无征兆地，不动如山的力量狠狠释放出来。被这可怖的力量直接击中，黄岑直接吐出一口鲜血，昏了过去。  
袁麟将他的双手反折到背後，拿出根细绳，非常细致地将他的手腕以及两根拇指死死绑在了一起。  
等到黄岑醒过来，立刻察觉到自己的双臂不能动了。他狠狠挣扎起来，咬牙切齿地咆哮。“你！你不能……”  
袁麟冷冷地打断他。“我能。”  
只一眼，黄岑就被他眼底的冷意吓住了，如坠冰窖。  
自己似乎被这家伙蒙蔽了双眼，以至于觉得他就是个不折不扣的人类，拥有人类的一切缺陷，软弱、仁慈、良善、优柔寡断，以及遵守着那些表面上维系和平实际上漏洞百出的规则。  
可现在他发现自己错得离谱，来到异界的制裁者就是最可怕的妖族。这个家伙根本就不在意什么死活什么公平什么审判。他的一秤天心在他心里。只要是他看不过眼的，挡住他前路的，不符合他的规则的，统统都是敌人，统统都应该死，统统都会被毫不犹豫地诛杀。  
拥有足够强大的实力，便能随心所欲，主掌杀生大权。  
在黄岑惊恐万状的目光中，袁麟面无表情地松手。  
“下去死吧，永别了。”  
长声惨叫着，行凶者的身影越来越小，最终落入那片黢黑，被彻底吞噬。至于他在下面会过上怎样的日子，或者说，会撑过几天，又关谁的事呢？  
恶有恶报。  
时辰已到。

-To be continued

小剧场：

阿秒：阿秒和阿秒的哥哥能组成一只表的时针，分针和秒针！来报时吧！  
阿时：但我们不知道现在是几点？  
阿分：所以现在是几点？  
阿秒：什么？还要知道是几点？  
杜予索：……你开心就好。


	24. 二十四 地图与向导

二十四 地图与向导

等到袁麟从黑水湖中央回到岸边，杜予索正在向那只单纯的大脑袋安利外面各式各样的鱼的料理方法。现在他说到了鲜辣可口令人欲罢不能的水煮鱼。虽然说句实话他不会做，但这年头有关厨艺的宣传平台太多了，但凡是个人都能说出个一二三来，勾引一下这个单纯的小东西真是绰绰有余。  
看杜予索不遗余力地表演，满眼都写着算计，袁麟忍不住想，他这是想拿什么好处？  
阿秒的口水哗啦啦流了满地，看起来一副随时都要跪下唱征服的样子。袁麟满头黑线。他不得不承认，不管予索想要什么，这的确是性价比最高的方法了。  
年轻人这时回过头来对他笑了笑，语调轻快。“它答应给咱们这里的地图。”  
袁麟很是错愕，立刻问那只大头蝙蝠：“你知道什么是地图吗？”  
“图蒙大殿下在上！”阿秒愤怒地嚎叫起来，“阿秒不是白痴！阿秒当然知道地图！阿秒的哥哥阿时就是最有名的地图绘师！图蒙大殿下都会来找他画地图的！沉琼的全图！”  
很难想象一个只有头没有身子，更没什么手和脚的大脑袋是怎么“画”出一张地图的。不过妖族都有自己的本事，既然阿秒这么说了，袁麟自然是相信的。他嘴上夸赞了几句，阿秒与有荣焉，迅速高兴起来。经过这几天的相处，两人都看出来了，这小家伙是个实心的傻白甜，之所以到现在都没被拐卖，绝对是因为运气好到爆表再加上……他们两个都太良善了。  
“我们来做笔交易吧，”杜予索马上就开始不良善了，“你给我们一张沉琼的大地图，我就带你去吃水煮鱼。”  
“好阿你等着！千万不要走！阿秒现在就去给你拿地图！”话还没说完，它就急匆匆地飞走了，而且不需要顾虑行动缓慢的人类，它速度全开，几乎一眨眼的时间就消失了。  
杜予索：“……”  
袁麟：“……”  
过了片刻，杜予索清了清嗓子，说：“其实我想让它给咱们当向导的，不过又觉得它太……阿，有时候容易太高调吧……所以，我们还是拿张地图自己悄悄行动的好。”  
“我同意你的做法，不过，你真要拐它回去吃水煮鱼吗？”  
年轻人摇头。“它不应该出去，留在这才是最安全的，但我可以带份外卖给它，”他斜睨着袁麟，不太确定地问，“你不会不让我来吧？”  
“异界都很危险，咱们这一路上都很顺利，不代表着一直会这么顺利，至少得保障你的安全。你要是想来，可以和陆行或者今康搭个伴？之前我就在考虑，让小康去九大异界搜集地图。论到情报搜集什么的，他比较擅长。”自己只是杜予索的搭档而不是监护人，所以袁麟只会提出一些合理的建议，绝不会替他做任何决定。  
“我会考虑的。”杜予索从善如流。

浮时一族并不常见，黑浮时更是眼看着就要灭绝的种族。袁麟只在书上见到过关于它们的只言片语，最大的特点就是速度快。要不是这只傻，袁麟是不可能抓住一只浮时的。这一回，阿秒的速度终于体现出来了，袁麟和杜予索没说上几句话，小家伙就叼着一枚深色的纸卷回来了。  
它邀功似的将纸卷丢到年轻人手里，腾出嘴来说话。“看，看！是不是地图！”  
杜予索在打开的一刹那，轻轻吸了一口气。  
这不仅是张地图，而且是张各类地点都标注得一清二楚的详细地图。山脉、河流、湖泊，都很有古代西方地图的风格，标注用的是十分规整的汉字。从这张图上可以看到，整个沉琼异界是一块呈现不规则椭圆形的巨大陆地，坐落在名为九琼的海中央。泪滴形状的黑水湖偏安一隅，被极炎山脉的一大群火山环绕着，远离各类有名有姓的聚居地。  
袁麟只看了一眼，就知道这次赚大发了。“你真是好样的。我可以做主再给你加一份烤鱼。”  
阿秒一愣，立刻开始在空中拼命翻飞，看样子已经按捺不住自己激动的心情了。  
“咳，是这样的，”杜予索不得不打击它一下，“我们不能带你出去，外面太危险了。所以，我下次来的时候给你带鱼来，你看行不行？”  
阿秒立刻停下翻飞的动作，呆呆地定在空中，乍一看去像被遗弃的小猫小狗一样沮丧。它可怜巴巴地问：“那，那你什么时候来？”  
如果不当场应下来一定会受到良心的强烈谴责。杜予索看了一眼袁麟，斟酌道：“等我回去，待一天就回来。但是有个问题，我要怎么找到你？”  
听到了还算满意的答案，阿秒看起来恢复了精神。“给你这个。”下一秒，一只银色的哨子出现在杜予索眼前——不知道是从哪里变出来的——见他伸手接住，阿秒洋洋得意地说，“只要你吹一下，阿秒就会听见，就可以来找你啦。”  
棒极了，不仅拿到了地图，还在沉琼免费获得了一个小召唤兽。  
袁麟忍了又忍，最後没忍住说：“我觉得一定是我家宝贝儿的出现，拉高了咱们整个团队的幸运值。”  
杜予索：“……”麻烦你回去当着他的面说可以吗？！

回去的路上他们一行人加快了速度，花了不到两天的时间回到异界入口。向这几天来的小向导告别，杜予索再三向它保证自己一定很快回来。之後两人踏进那只巨兽的嘴里，顶着一片白光原路返回。  
先前在异界可能危机四伏隔墙有耳，杜予索刻意对自己的经历缄口不言。此刻从那条通道出来，顺利坐上袁麟的车，他才开始一五一十地交待。  
“之前我在研究所昏迷的那一小段时间，觉得自己的魂魄去了一个地方。”他盯着前面的路，像是在回忆，又像是很不确定地问，“袁麟，你听说过……镜儿城吗？”  
“什么？”  
“大概是死後的世界？类似于阴间，冥界什么的吧？是这样的……”杜予索一五一十向袁麟讲述了魂魄离体後在镜儿城的那段经历，“……所以，我觉得我的体质应该是发生了某种变化。这也是我觉得可以去异界的理由。”  
“其实我觉得，可能有一部分普通人还是能够到达异界的，”袁麟解释道，“普通人的魂魄不够强大，容易在通道里迷失。不确定是什么原因，没准越杉会有兴趣。但如果某些人的魂魄很强大，不会受到任何影响，足以保护自己不会被卷进夹缝呢？我答应带你去，一部分原因是我觉得你可能是有了某种奇遇，另一部分原因就是，经过这次事件，我觉得你的魂魄会变得更强大。”  
杜予索想了想。“你说得有道理。”毕竟……死而复生什么的，自己都能做到了。  
“能不能问一句，你这么急着去异界，是有什么事吗？”  
“找人，我的老师。”杜予索以前从未说过自己的事情，现在被问到了也不含糊。他的视线透过镜片，不知投向什么地方，有点出神，却异常坚定。“以前有个关家的人告诉我，我有机会在异界找到他。我相信了。”他斩钉截铁地说，“那是个预言，一定会成真。”  
不过是九个不同的异界，都走上一遍就是了。一遍不行，就再走下一遍，总有一天能找到。

……关家。预言世家。  
袁麟抓着方向盘的手紧了紧。他觉得自己似乎最近……忽略了什么。他开着车，脑子里飞速思考着最近遇到的种种特殊事件，一条条线索在他脑海中贯穿起来。  
由今康查到的，让小州失去双腿的罪魁祸首——“潮湿”；从成老手中取来的水族的户口本；千羽递来的，两年半前在附近行动的妖族名单；黄岑的事情告一段落可以不去考虑了，但还有一件值得注意的事：前几天夜里窥伺，甚至悄悄伸了手不知要对别墅做什么的……关家！  
「是预言世家，关家的家主，他带着一条黑色的鱼。」  
鱼！  
潮湿！  
水族！  
这个字给他带来的危险性猛然间放到最大。  
袁麟记起两年半前，主动找上门要自己成为制裁者的，正是关家这位家主，关寅川。千羽大概是没能查到他的行踪，也就没在名单上写他的名字。而在自己的记忆中，关寅川身边跟着的契约妖兽是一只不怎么引人注意的黑狗。忽略了关家是一方面，另一方面，即使想起来也不会怀疑到他身上。因为自己从来都不知道，关寅川的身边，还有一条鱼！  
袁麟心口一跳，突然提出了一个假设  
——两年半前纵容契约妖兽伤害小州的，会不会就是关寅川？而他的目的，兴许只是让自己离开他，顺利成为一个合格的，被需要的制裁者？  
按这个思路想下去，前几天那家伙窥伺别墅，不是因为想对自己做什么，而是因为……小州在那里，出现在了自己身边。所以，那家伙是想对沈轻州做点什么？  
想到这里，袁麟的脸色立刻沉下去。自己这几天不在小州身边，他会不会遇到危险？他发现即使把阿修放到小州的身边，也还是放不下心来！只要一想到曾经伤害过他的人可能现在还在他身边蠢蠢欲动，袁麟就难以自持地感到愤怒。  
他一刻也等不了了，现在就想要立刻、马上想见到一个安全的，完好的，没有再受到更多伤害的沈轻州。  
“我要立刻去一趟居奇，找个合适的车站把你放下吧？”  
“行。”杜予索察觉了他的焦虑，尽管不知道原因，还是迅速提醒道，“如果出了什么事，你那只胖猫肯定已经找过来了。”  
阿修还是非常可靠的。  
袁麟脸色顿时和缓了些，想也知道自己刚才是钻了牛角尖。他把杜予索带进城，立刻去了居奇。

带着一抹遮掩不住的急切，袁麟推开了居奇的店门。  
与风铃声一起响起的是那句熟悉的“欢迎光临”，温和平淡，礼貌周全。袁麟愣愣地站在门口，单手扶着门框向店里望去。  
一瞬间，所有的心急火燎都变作细水长流，仿佛极地严酷的冷冬终于拨开沉冗的天色，从地平线开始，露出第一抹春晖霞光。他盯着那个人，像行过千里身心俱疲的旅人终于发现树梢有一朵花在宁静地绽放，像在外漂泊昼夜难眠的浪子终于看清自己应回的家正亮着一盏暖橙色的灯。他的视线凝着在对方的脸上，带着自己根本察觉不到的温柔与眷恋。  
脸色很好，表情也很好，完全没有处在危险中的样子。阿修那家伙也没有发出任何警告。这样就好。这样就够了。  
没有什么能比看见那个人的时候，他能安然无恙地待在那里更重要。谁能料到两年半没见，小州竟然失去了双腿，不得不用一架轮椅托住那具形销骨立的身躯。那次的一眼错愕，成了袁麟从未宣之于口的梦魇。  
以前的自己，似乎根本不知道想要的是什么，只懂得过一日是一日。成绩？学霸从来不焦虑这个。钱权？反正衣食无忧也没打算走奢靡路线。名声？学霸只要不出格就肯定是众口铄金的好名声。感情？更是有人把一颗真心双手奉上。他觉得那时的自己大概真的缺少了点什么——也许是灵魂，也许是别的什么——直到失去，直到见识了更庞大的世界才明白，如果有人能让自己的心脏跳动，那就不该辜负。因果都是作出来的，其实谁也不欠谁，付出的真心，你可以不接受，却不能挥霍践踏。  
现在他恨不得把那个人捧在心尖上来疼，才稍微明白一点当初小州对待自己的心情。  
他想，要怎样，才能让这人过得更好一些，更开心一些；要怎样，才能留在这人身边，好在遇到危险的时候，第一时间站出来保护他；要怎样，才能让这人知道，自己这一次是真心实意的——哪怕剖开这颗心脏才能证明——自己愿意用这一辈子来对他好？  
迎上沈轻州的目光，袁麟终于完完全全彻彻底底地松了口气，重新感受到左边胸腔里那明快活跃的心跳。他微微扬起嘴角，说：“我回来了。”  
然而还有更多，舌头下面条缕分明的压着千言万语。  
原来，短暂的分别不过是为了下一次再会。原来，突如其来的甜蜜会无差别地袭击一切有情人。原来世界那么广博，而自己转了一圈又回来，就是为了再一次遇见那个人，让这颗静如死水的心脏重新跳动起来。

沈店长在看清来人的时候，表情明显怔愣了一下。他发现这几天以来，自己好像不止一次生出这种错觉  
——风铃声响起的刹那，抬头就看见走进门来的人是袁麟。  
带着自己都未曾辨明的渴望，隐隐期待着。  
然而之前出现的每一个人都不是。次数多了，沈轻州也觉得有几分怅然若失。自从袁麟告白以来，自己一直都没有说清楚是同意还是拒绝。原本觉得顺其自然才是最合适的办法，却没想到，这样拖了太久，反而让自己也跟着迷茫起来，云里雾里茫然不已。  
就比如……数日不见，自己是得到了，没得到，还是被再次丢下了？  
问题总会生出更多，可是无解。一口气就这么不上不下地吊着，胸口仿佛破了一处洞，无论哪个念头生出点波澜，都能向里面冷冷地灌阵风。  
沈轻州承认，袁麟就是自己的劫，第一眼看到就在劫难逃。再会的时候，自己一无所有，再也输不起了，于是下意识地无视，逃避，甚至恶言相向。可是没想到，袁麟和以前的他比起来，竟然变了太多。  
明知道自己的心态不对，恨不得一点就炸，还巴巴地跑来告白，结果呢？被不清不楚地搪塞。老实说，沈轻州冷静下来就多少有点过意不去。本想着把他赶走就一了百了再无牵挂，可袁麟愣是没放弃没抱怨，更没有逼迫自己，反而……像个初堕情网的毛头小子，喜欢谁就不管不顾一门心思地对谁好，撞豁了南墙都不肯回头。  
妖族、异界、审判、制裁者，种种一切，了解的越多就越是明白，陪伴在他身边的不应当是个普通人类，或者说，至少要有与他般配的眼界与心理素质吧。沈轻州是觉得，现在的自己还远远不够格。  
不过，这并不妨碍他在那人满怀期待的视线中说上一句，回来就好。看对方风尘仆仆的表情，想必一路上是紧赶慢赶。沈轻州想起那个罪大恶极的家伙，忍不住问：“那个犯人，怎么样了？”  
袁麟挑了挑眉毛。“我把那家伙捆得牢牢的，扔进了流放地的水牢，在那个地方，能活下来绝对是命大。它大概到最後一刻还觉得难以置信——虽说冤有头债有主，但我非常不巧，就是个喜欢越俎代庖，公报私仇的主。”  
最後的字尾带着点气音，弯弯绕绕地勾起来，却又带着点说不出的霸道任性的意味，轻轻搔过心底某处柔软的所在。沈轻州望着他的神气活现，眼里好似盛着漫天星辰的光。他歪一下头，本就清秀的眼角眉梢悄然勾勒出一个好看到足以令人晃神的笑容。  
“袁麟，”沈轻州轻声说，“我为你骄傲。”  
袁麟眨了眨眼睛。  
黑暗如潮水退却，他看见了黎明破晓的一线天光。

-卷一·END-

小剧场：

沈轻州：开车打电话是不安全的。  
袁麟：我知道！  
沈轻州：如果急需打电话，可以想办法临时停车。  
袁麟：我知道！  
沈轻州：但是在高速上就不要停了，违章扣分还非常危险。  
袁麟：我知道！  
沈轻州：看我干嘛，这是你应该做的，难道还想要奖励吗？  
袁麟：作为一名老司机，可以向你讨个奖励吗？  
沈轻州：打扰了，告辞。


	25. 二十五 浮士德

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

『卷二·无妖火』

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

二十五 浮士德

「我为你骄傲。」  
沈轻州的声音轻柔温润，如同和风细雨缓缓从袁麟的心上拂过。虽说这五个字谁都会说，更算不上什么甜言蜜语，可是用他的嗓音说出来，就让人觉得整个心都快要融化了，忍不住想再听一遍，再听一遍。  
甜蜜的气息像啤酒中的泡沫，无处不在地冒出来，堆积成微醺的醉意，袁麟在一刹那间沉溺进去，不知今夕何夕。不过，尚未等他进一步作什么温柔的想象，阿修就十分煞风景地跳了出来，打断了这个甜美的时刻。  
“话说，我们可能遇上了一个，呃，不知道是大是小的麻烦。”橘猫那毛茸茸的脸上几乎写着忐忑两个大字，它迅速交待，“店里来过一只诛鸣，朕不知道它看上了什么。”  
“诛鸣？”袁麟不禁拧起眉。  
沈轻州莫名其妙。“什么？”  
“就是上次进门来要执念的那个蛇精病。”阿修不安地甩了甩尾巴，“虽然当时是走了，可那货从来都不知道安分守己四个字怎么写，朕这两天一直都提心吊胆的。”  
袁麟忍不住头疼。  
关家的事刚扯出来一个线头，怎么又来了一茬？！然而遇上了这种事情，再怎么烦躁也没用，敌人作妖才不会管你是不是忙成狗，只能见招拆招。他转念一想，那家伙的出现也不完全是坏事，比如……这简直就是上天给自己安排的机会，可以名正言顺地留在小州身边。  
想法有了，就立刻付诸实践。“看来我最好在你身边待几天，胖子的实力……”袁麟一脸正色地表示，“我有点担心。”  
胖子顿时怒瞪过河拆桥的大少爷。下一秒，这位大少爷垂下手来悄悄给它比了个五又比了个三。橘猫瞬间收起那龇牙咧嘴的神情，假装没听见，一脸满足地舔起了毛。  
五顿麦当劳棒棒哒！不就是诋毁一下自己的荣誉吗？没关系，只要有麦当劳吃……要什么脸，拿去！随便踩！  
贴身保护什么的简直不能再合适。记起先前坐在这间店里假装员工的日子，袁麟突然间福至心灵。“我有个提议小州你听一下？我能申请把办公地点放到你店里吗？顶着私家侦探的名号，我们也可以做些正常人的工作。”  
沈轻州诧异地看着他。“阿？那不是你瞎编出来蒙我的吗？”  
袁麟：“……”  
阿修：“……”撒谎一时爽，圆谎火葬场阿大少爷！  
袁麟咳了两声。现在补救还来得及！  
“其实我是真心要做这个工作的！我们得做社会上的自由职业者而不是无业游民！现在最大的问题是，我们的大部分，呃不，全部工作都不能摆到明面上。事件中涉及的普通人，最後都是要消去记忆的——你是特例——像这样做好事不留名，没名声没好评更从根本上杜绝了回头客的存在，不走出条创新的道路是不会有未来的！一定要敢于创新，实践出真知！所以我认真考虑过用私家侦探这种比较特殊的身份，来参与一些普通人的事。没准将来线铺开了，还能顺藤摸瓜找到真正需要我们介入的事件。作为恪守职业道德的我们，其实在工作生活中混得特别惨淡凄凉。别说是和我们工作内容有点撞车的天师，道士和风水先生，就连算命的和江湖骗子，身份地位也比我们高好吗？！他们可以不要脸，我们不能不要脸阿！”  
沈轻州：“……”总觉得哪里微妙的不太对，是楼歪了还是槽点太多……  
“答应我吧！只需要一小块地方，我们就离伟大的国家梦更进一步了！就你让我坐着的那个角就行！我保证所有人都不会给你添乱！除了我就两个人类，还剩下一只狗一只狐狸，性格温顺又忠犬，作为绒毛控一定不要错过！”  
沈店长：“谁是绒毛控了？！”  
阿修大义凛然地举爪。“我是我是！”  
“他们人都很好相处。在外面跑任务的不会打搅你，留下的也能保障你的安全！”袁麟相信身边那几个家伙都足够可靠，自然也包括阿修，要不是了解它的实力，自己怎么可能把它派到小州身边？  
沈店长刚想说考虑一下，在那人灼灼的目光中又忍不住把话吞进了肚子。这种事情，无非是同意或不同意，想选哪个就选哪个，自己也没想用这种事来吊着他，又有什么可犹豫的呢？不过是借个地方坐坐罢了，反正自己这小店本来就没几个客人，不差那点地方。  
“好吧。看在你这么不遗余力自荐的份上，我同意了。”  
袁麟眼睛一亮。“宝贝儿我真是太喜欢你了！小天使你缺男朋友吗，会捶腿会买饭会送你上下班还有车有别墅的那种？”  
沈轻州：“……”不是吧！来个谁看看这家伙芯子里是不是换人了？！  
话根本没法接，但沈店长是真的被袁麟突如其来的笑容闪到了，再一次证明了颜值的重要性。不过他更诧异的是，这货的油腔滑调到底是跟谁学的？以前的他从来都很严肃很正经阿？  
既然涉及到了办公场地的租借，那就不仅仅是点个头你情我愿的事了，这是生意。感情归感情，生意归生意，感情上的话接不下去，可生意还是可以拿到台面上谈的。于是下一秒，沈轻州伸手撑着下巴，认真地发问了。  
“既然是租用我店面里的地方，是不是该签个合同，你们付租金？”  
袁麟：“……是。”看来《追老婆必背的100句情话》也不是那么有用？  
阿修笑得在柜台上打滚。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！大少爷你刚刚那招跟谁学的？尬撩不成，大型翻车现场！也给朕一个机会吧！”它一个骨碌翻身起来，谄媚地蹭着店长的胳膊，“大佬你还缺小弟吗，可撸毛会卖萌能当淘宝客服平面模特日文翻译还能二十四小时无死角贴身保护你的那种？”  
沈轻州面无表情。“我们还是先看看合同吧。”  
看着橘猫那骤然活跃起来的样子，再想想自己轻快了不少的心情，沈轻州意识到，没有袁麟的日子，是真的平淡得有如白水，没什么不好，也没什么好。然而一旦他出现，就立刻带来各种色彩，整个世界都不一样了。

亲兄弟也要明算账，光靠人情可能会引发不可预估的问题。谈及租金，沈店长认真了起来。虽然没指望靠这个赚他一个亿，但多少也算是进项了。价格嘛，可以给个友情价，但中间过程一点都不能少。  
沈轻州想着我都抛出橄榄枝了，你打蛇随棍上我们就可以愉快地谈钱了，没想到对方根本就不按理出牌。  
袁麟掏出了一张卡。“我可以把我的工资卡给你，随便花。”  
沈轻州：“……你还是拿回去吧。”  
说实话，这种“给你卡随便刷”的土豪行径让他懵了好几秒钟，沈轻州心知自己这种残障人设不适合走霸道总裁文里的剧情，忍不住再次怀疑袁麟是不是换了个魂。他不动声色地盯着橘猫看了好几眼，显然阿修并没觉得自家大少爷有什么问题。别人的银行卡肯定是不能拿的，不过沈轻州的好奇心被挑了起来，之前他就一直很想知道……  
“方不方便透露一下，你们的工资是谁发的？”  
袁麟老实答道：“是学校。”  
沈轻州：“你的工作和我们伟大的教育事业有一毛钱关系吗？！”  
“是妖族的学校。和妖族有关的组织其实都可以说是一体的。包括我们这几个，中立世家简家，预言世家关家，鸿渐六所，乔家诊所，还有妖族学校穷曲楼，图书馆兼档案馆云汀阁。钱是学校挣来的，再分给其他组织。简家和关家是大佬，不在乎这些零七碎八的钱，剩下的人总共也没几个，收的学费完全养得过来。其实拿大头的还是研究所，那边需要用钱的地方太多了，很多独一无二的大型设备，一边养着，一边还要造新的。”  
沈轻州琢磨了片刻，竟然觉得很合理。用指甲盖想也知道，难道他们真的能靠抓捕行凶者拿工钱？！又不是赏金猎人？！  
“咱们还是说正事吧，”沈轻州有点头大，不想继续说这些有的没的，干脆直接做主拍了板，“我租金每月收你两千，你可以在我这里谈你私家侦探的生意，必要的话全店为你们清场。我提供地点、水、电、网，除此以外也可以给你打广告。门外大招牌不好改，毕竟你们也不算明面上的生意，但我可以给你加一块小的立牌，网店里我也可以帮你们做个宣传，广告费用都算在租金里，你看行吗？”  
“你说了算，我没有意见。”袁麟很清楚，这象征性的堪比两场饭局的月租费用，是小州给自己的优待。他领这个情，不过他更想妥帖仔细地照顾好这个人。钱财不过是身外之物，小州不要银行卡，自己也不会死缠烂打地一定要他收。大家都是成年人，凡事都要有个度，过了就容易差评了。有朝一日自己进了那个人的心，才是真正的功德圆满如愿以偿。  
“那好，”沈轻州低头去敲他的笔记本电脑，“我现在拟份合同。你想想有没有要加的内容。”

袁麟相信小州的安排，就没再管合同的事情，自顾自地联系了简奇。  
他想仔细查一查关寅川，尤其是对方身边的那条鱼。他想知道两年半前，这条鱼有没有来过。有没有可能，它就是害得小州站不起来的那个家伙。如果答案是‘是’，那么它的目的是什么？背後是不是关家在指使？袁麟发誓自己要查明真相，让罪魁祸首百倍偿还。  
什么？你说公平公正？那是一秤天心的事，与他何干？  
三言两语和简少主谈妥，袁麟打开Q群，向其他人宣布自己置办了新的办公地点。一石激起千层浪，众人纷纷冒泡开始进行热烈讨论，很快就迎来了异常迅猛的歪楼，从袁老大租房怀着什么不可告人的目的，到新办公室要如何迎合众人口味进行装潢，再到城里各个地段的办公楼租金，折合到每人头上可能要交多少钱，一时间眼花缭乱，热闹极了。  
沈轻州定好了基本条款，接下来是一些细节问题。  
“你们这个侦探社还是事务所的，叫什么名字？”  
“万事屋万事屋！”橘猫仰着脖子高声提议。  
沈轻州侧目。“你怎么不说叫毛利侦探事务所呢？”  
“我们大少爷可比沉睡的某人靠谱多了。”  
袁麟压根就没想过名字的事，连忙说：“你等一下，我和他们商量商量。”  
名字征集令一出，众人纷纷来了精神，开始各抒己见。

直上九重：「大家都习惯领导姓啥就叫啥，看看乔家诊所，所以应该叫袁家侦探社。」  
方便面使我快乐：「老大这个姓阿，听起来像冤家！名字不吉利气运也就不好，有人来才怪阿！」  
直上九重：「那你说叫啥？」  
方便面使我快乐：「统一！！！！！！！」  
我不是萨摩耶：「汪！你们说什么都棒棒哒。给你们比心！！[心][心][心]」  
袁老大今天追到小老板了吗：「你对方便面有多念念不忘？今麦郎和康师傅还不够你糟践的是吗？顺便，阿修提议叫万事屋。」  
袁老大今天追到小老板了吗：「等等」  
袁老大今天追到小老板了吗：「妈蛋今康！你又改我名！」  
方便面使我快乐：「你敢说我改的不对吗？」  
袁：「这么嚣张，赶明得找个人治你。」  
方便面使我快乐：「不存在的！话说老大你想叫啥？」  
袁：「予索呢，有什么想法吗？」  
将欲索之必先予之：「你们开心就好……」  
袁：「书房里谁在？让在的随便挑个最像名字的书名过来吧。」  
方便面使我快乐：「小蝴蝶在！我去和她说！」  
方便面使我快乐：「来了来了！《浮士德》！」  
袁：「浮士德侦探事务所。我看挺好。大家有意见吗？没有就这么定了。」

名字以闪电般的速度决定了。沈店长听到的时候还有点诧异，他们竟然起了个看起来十分高大上的名字。再一听是胡小蝶选的书名，瞬间释然了，那孩子虽然经常看高深的电脑技术类书籍，同时也博览群书，挑本《浮士德》出来真的一点也不意外。  
填好甲乙双方的名字，合同打出一式两份。签了之後，袁麟拍了照片发到群里。大家就合同中的各项条款再次展开热烈讨论。最後是杜·临时店长·予索一针见血地指出，这个地址这个店名这个老板的签名都应当划重点，大家过去就是当灯泡，自己都掂量着点。  
群里突然安静了。  
对于这种千方百计无所不用其极没有机会也要自己创造机会留在心上人身边的做法，大家都深表敬佩。  
袁麟没再留意消息，沈轻州正指挥他把原本安置在一角的小桌挪到店铺中央，再摆紧凑些，空出来的角落就算给他们使用了。回头定几个大小合适的桌椅，能拼凑出几个人一起坐的地方。  
挪了一半，今康突然打电话进来，语气里透着掩不住的兴奋。“老大老大！你怎么不看消息的？！我有个想法！你有没有想过盖一个二层！小老板那铺子上面本来就是空的！我认识几个朋友，专业的，绝对可靠！大家都知根知底的也不用遮掩，让它们加盖一层木头的，一天时间足够了！”  
袁麟突然一愣，这是个好主意。  
他们可以借助妖族的力量，在居奇上面建一个二层。大家都各有能耐，只要用对了方法，普通人根本不会注意到它，真要去的话，有人领路就可以了。这样，既不会占用小州的店铺面积，又能减少一部分对他的影响。简直完美！  
他和沈轻州一说，当下双方都同意了。由今康去联系施工的事情，店里要临时挪动一部分家具和货品，而改装房子的费用，袁麟全部承担。  
花了点时间，袁麟帮小州收起大部分印章，用两组展柜隔开了店铺的那个角落。“这後面的空间空出来，我打算装个楼梯或者电梯。”  
“电梯？”  
袁麟盯着天花板，正在手上比划距离，随口说道：“你走楼梯不方便阿。”  
沈轻州一愣。“我？我可以不上去的。”  
“改装的是你的店铺，改成什么样，你作为房东肯定是要去看的。虽然我不介意每次都抱你上去，但我觉得你可能会介意。”  
这真是令人无法反驳。  
“其实以它们的手段，电梯也不一定是‘电梯’，会很好玩的，”袁麟神神秘秘地一笑，“明天你就知道了。对了，既然我已经回来了，按摩疗程也该继续吧？停了好几天，不知道会不会有很大影响，”袁麟试探地看着沈轻州，“你看我们今天……”  
其实就在店里按几下腿也没什么不宜观瞻的，但沈轻州突然想起昨天被橘猫缠着买下来的虾，有点想做给他吃，就说：“好，去我家。”  
这个答案在情理之中但又有点难以置信，被登堂入室这四个大字当场砸中脑袋，袁麟现在整个人都被砸懵了。他僵硬地站在那，竟然显出几分局促来。“宝、宝贝儿你晚上想吃什么我现在去买？”  
沈轻州侧过头看他，突然间鼻子一酸。  
曾几何时，自己不也是这样？  
只有喜欢，才会在意。  
只有在意，才会不知所云，手足无措。

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：袁麟给你比了个五又比了个三，你怎么知道是五顿麦当劳？  
阿修：麦当劳那个金拱门不就是个躺着的3吗？  
袁麟：我要抓一个小可爱送全套《五年高考三年模拟》，是谁这么幸运呢？  
阿修：……  
沈轻州：……


	26. 二十六 旧梦

二十六 旧梦

当你发自内心有所企盼的时候，时间总好似刻意的漫长。好不容易捱到下班的时间，袁麟替沈轻州锁好店门，推着他的轮椅回家。阿修把自己团在小州腿上，当一只驯服乖顺的家猫。  
“我们要不要去买点什么？你还需要什么东西吗，”虽然小州明确表示过食材够用了，袁麟还是补上一句，“调料还够用吗？”  
沈轻州想了想。“醋剩得不多了。”不过他没有说的是，自己本打算用完再买。  
袁麟将视线投向他腿上的猫。“阿修你先回去，我们两个去超市。”  
橘猫立刻站起来，知情识趣地跳下沈店长的膝盖，一路小跑着消失在一片矮树丛背後。  
见沈轻州盯着它的背影，袁麟低下头，在他耳边解释道：“那家伙不用钥匙也可以进门。放心吧，它不会亏待自己的。如果不是周围人太多不好开口，它绝对还要跟你点餐。”  
沈轻州简直能想象出胖橘的表情和语气，不禁莞尔。  
除了沈轻州平时买东西常去的小卖部，附近还有一家规模更大的超市。眼下支开了猫，两人很默契地绕了点路，去了那家大超市。

半小时後，袁麟推着轮椅走在货架间，时不时停下脚步问对方需不需要。沈轻州觉得这样的情景太不可思议，自己都觉得有些神思恍惚，如在梦中。  
说实在的，以前不是没有设想过这样的未来——和这个人一起并肩走在超市里，为些柴米油盐的琐事奔波，平淡却温情——然而这样的想象都随着当年的分手彻底消散了。在过去的无数日夜中，他告诉自己做过的梦早就破了。可此刻雀跃的心情让他再一次明白，它依然存在，依然未曾遗忘，依然……有着成真的可能。  
“小州？这个呢，要买吗？”  
“不用了。”沈轻州在手里的瓶子上找到生产日期看了眼，没有问题，“走吧，去结账。”  
对于袁麟特别自觉地付款，他并没有过多纠结。犯不着烦恼一瓶醋由谁来买单，毕竟，自己已经把他当成……  
等等。  
当成什么？  
沈轻州愣了几秒，最後还是没能说出後半句话。  
单方面的认定从来都不算认定，就是两情相悦也不算。只有当两个人都说出口，亲自告诉对方再相互认可，才是真的承认，真的在一起。  
他想，既然已经明白了自己的心意，就不应该再逃避。感情的存在不能用故意试探和彼此伤害来证明。而越是纯粹强烈的感情，越能轻而易举地受到伤害。正因为疼过，他比任何人都更清楚这一点，更不会利用感情伤害自己在意的人。所以现在唯一的问题就是  
——是不是应该找个时机，告诉袁麟？  
轮椅忽然碾过砖面上的一道缝隙，颠簸了一下，也将沈轻州的心思拉回现实。盯着不断向後的路面，刚刚还跃跃欲试的兴奋随着轮椅的前行，被一点点碾回谷底。果然阿，想象是美好的，现实才是永远残忍的存在。  
人都是会变的。曾经的自己能跑能跳敢爱敢恨，冲上去就告白，一次不行再等下一次，满心的无所畏惧，可是现在……  
自己已经站不起来了，也许整个余生都要在轮椅上度过。  
他微垂着头，嘴角扬起一个略显苦涩的弧度。  
很遗憾。  
我们都没能在最好的时间，遇上那个最好的你。

转动着手里的钥匙，沈轻州打开了家门。  
在一个意料之外的时间，一个意料之外的情况下，自己带着这个意料之外的人进了家门。若说心里一丝波澜没有是不可能的，现在他的心情相当复杂。有期盼有高兴，有不知所措，还有那么一丁点时过境迁，空落落的唏嘘喟叹。  
一走进这幢楼，袁麟就忍不住感受四周。然而两年半的时间太久了，楼道里不可能留下任何讯息。小康能找出“潮湿”这个关键字，已经是手段非凡了。他还在想着关于线索的各种可能，就已经到了门口。  
“进来吧，别客气。”  
这是袁麟第一次踏进小州的家门。他跟着主人简单参观了一下。很小也很朴素的两居室，一间卧室，一间书房。为了方便坐在轮椅上使用，部分家具被改造过。没有改动的那些，也只在很低的位置放着东西。小州没有多说一句话，袁麟却生生看出了辛酸来。  
“阿修没在阿？”转了一圈，沈轻州没看到橘猫的身影。  
“不用管它，难得能出去放个风，让它去玩吧。”  
“我现在去做饭，你先歇一下吧。阿，椅子在门後面，你也知道我不用椅子，家里也没其他人来。电脑你随便玩，没设密码。”  
“我……”  
“厨房地方小，转不开身。我一个人就行了。”沈轻州直接堵死了袁麟要说的话。  
袁麟听话地点头，看着他进了厨房，再次走进那间书房。

当沈轻州做好晚饭叫他一起吃的时候，就见那人正对着自己的电脑桌面发呆。  
他疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
袁麟指着屏幕问：“你很喜欢？”  
那是张照片，右下角还带着微博ID的水印。第一眼看到那个ID的时候，袁麟就被一股强烈的不安攫取了。不知道小州把这张照片当桌面，是因为喜欢这样的风景，还是喜欢给他照片的那个人？  
谁也不能强迫恋人在分手之後还要给自己留个几年的反悔时间。难道……在自己不在的时候，有人已经趁虚而入了？袁麟後知後觉地发现，自己好像真的一直没有问过小州，现在还是不是单身……  
如果是因为有了别人的存在，他才一直不同意自己的追求……袁麟只觉得整颗心都被压得死死的，指不定哪一秒就要炸了。他不敢想象如果那是真的，自己会做出什么来。可另一方面，他又下意识地觉得，小州不会对自己隐瞒，真有恋人的话，他一定会第一时间说出来。  
沈轻州不知道他在想什么，随口答道：“是阿。我喜欢雪山，平时多看看，心情舒畅。”  
桌面是微博上那个喜欢四处旅行摄影的朋友发的一张雪山风景。沈轻州看到那片茫白的时候，感到心里很平静，仿佛还能隐隐触碰到某种非常恢弘也非常广博的东西。光是看着，就好像什么烦恼都没有了。他很需要这样的心情，就直接右键当了桌面，连图片右下角的水印都没去掉。  
没多想，他招呼袁麟一起吃饭，还没转身就被叫住了。  
袁麟走到沈轻州面前单膝跪下，注视着那双眼睛，问他：“我带你去看山，好不好？你想去哪里，我就带你去，你想看什么样的景色，我带你亲眼去看，好不好？只要你愿意告诉我。”  
只要这个人肯说，没什么是自己做不来的。想把自己能拿出手的，不顾一切地全都捧出来给他。  
沈轻州也相信，袁麟敢这么说就有做得到的底气。但大家都是理智冷静的成年人，就算能，也不意味着真的要去做。自己行动不便，出个门前前後後要折腾很久的，费时又费力，何必呢。喜欢归喜欢，但自己早已过了“喜欢就要不惜一切代价弄到手”的那个年纪了。  
耸了耸肩膀，他轻描淡写地找了个借口：“很冷的。”  
袁麟默默在心里加了个雪山之旅的计划。当然了，小州说得很正确，这不是头脑一热的事情，要去就得做好万全的准备。  
等等，眼下还有更重要的一件事需要确认……  
袁麟深深吸了一口气，问道：“宝贝儿你能不能先告诉我，你现在有恋人吗？如果有的话，我……就算你让我放弃，我也不会听你的。”  
他能感到心脏在胸腔里是如何疯狂地跳动，忐忑又焦灼的心情毫不亚于当初自己告白之後等待着对方审判的那个时候。千万别说有，他想，不然自己可能真的要後悔一辈子。  
看袁麟那太过紧张严肃的样子，真的是连智商都掉线了，沈轻州又好气又好笑。他忍不住伸手拽了一把近在咫尺的那张脸，顺便也拆掉那家伙一本正经的胡说八道。  
“你想什么呢？”沈店长笑着说，“你前前後後跟了我这么多天，还派你的猫跟了我这么多天，看我像是个有主的吗？”  
袁麟注视着他。那人眼角眉梢的笑意都像是在明晃晃地勾引自己，他的目光越来越炽烈。听到答案的那一刻，他由衷感谢老天把其他人都变成了瞎子，只让自己看见了这个宝贝的好。袁麟意识到有什么东西，本就难以按捺，突然间刺破了胸口长出来，见风而起，难以想象的丰沛汹涌。  
他想，真想在这人身上烙下一个印记，让他成为有主的存在，彻彻底底地属于自己，不让任何人有觊觎的可能。  
被一阵无比强烈的感情驱动着，袁麟抓起沈轻州按在轮椅上的手，缓缓放到自己唇边，落下一个滚烫而虔诚的吻。

嘴唇触及皮肤，来自另一个人的热度与潮湿刹那点燃心血。一时间，沈轻州呆愣愣地根本没有想到拒绝。袁麟的动作太纯粹也太煽情，不过一眨眼，沈轻州就觉得自己脸红得在发烫了。  
“去去去吃饭吧我们！”他慌忙抽回自己的手，动作僵硬地转着轮椅向外走，“那个什么，我做了虾！本来是阿修吵着要吃的，它没在，留几只就行了。你要喝点什么？阿不过没有酒，只有果汁和可乐。”  
袁麟看小州红着脸顾左右而言他，知道他脸皮薄，虽然当初敢告白敢和自己“在一起”，但其实内里清纯得要命，就非常体贴地接着他的话头说了下去。“我喝可乐。胖子真是口福不浅，我都有点嫉妒它了。”  
“不过是家常菜，你又不是没吃过？”  
“可是它能天天蹭你的饭。”  
几分钟後两人坐在桌边吃饭。沈轻州食不知味地干掉了多半碗饭，才後知後觉地意识到，刚刚不就是个回应的好机会吗？结果自己竟然怂到逃跑了？！  
我去！还能更丢人一点吗？！如果这地有缝，自己必须要一头扎进去。  
袁麟顺手给他剥了几只虾。介于晚饭都是小州做的，他想献献殷勤只好借花献佛了。  
“诶诶，已经开饭了？！朕来了！”橘猫突然从卧室窜了出来，一上桌就流着口水盯住袁麟剥的那几只白嫩嫩的虾。  
有了袁麟之前的提醒，沈轻州一点也不诧异它的突然出现。“我给你留了好几只，放在厨房了。”  
袁麟给了橘猫一个警告的眼神，把放虾的盘子推到小州手边。他起身去洗手，顺便把厨房里的盘子给阿修端过来。“自己吃吧，我就不伺候你了。”  
“快去吧小麟子，你专心去伺候小主吧。”  
沈轻州：“……”  
袁麟：“……胖子你最近是不是太闲了？”  
橘猫咬着半只虾一脸正色。“人间界的文化真的酷炫狂霸吊炸天，阿州你要不要考虑在异界开个店阿？果断卖书，我看比你卖印章要赚得多。”  
袁麟毫不犹豫地打击它。“那边识字的太少，能买才有鬼。”  
“那就找个说书的！每天说它一章！收钱！”阿修嚎叫道，“比如伊下那个闲不住的嘴，相声都说得了，让它去讲故事阿？！讲一章收一章的钱阿！”  
沈轻州不得不提醒它。“人家写书都是有版权，讲收益的。你这盗版的主意我不太支持，还是做我的老本行比较踏实。”  
有了阿修的加入，餐桌上顿时开启了新的话题。橘猫大力慨叹以前只钟情于动漫作品那种强大刺激的节奏张力，没想到忽视了文字本身具有的欲罢不能的感染力！不知道在刚刚的一小段时间里它都经历了些什么，一回来就突然变成了无脑书吹。橘猫在餐桌上不遗余力地构思如何在异界卖书，连忽悠沈轻州去那边开店的好话都说了一箩筐，可惜最後败在袁麟的一句话下。  
“——想得是挺好，那也要小州能去才行阿？”  
猫顿时如丧考妣。  
普通人不能去异界，自己怎么激动到忘了？！  
“阿州你，你要不搞个合资或者代理一类的？雇个妖族去那边开店。朕可以帮你跑腿阿，给我个二老板的名号吧！朕不会介意的！你负责和人类谈生意，朕来负责和妖族谈生意，你看这个主意怎么样？”  
看胖橘讨好的样子，实在不好说什么拒绝的话，反正八字也没一撇，真要开店还有得是折腾的地方，沈轻州点头应了它。“可以阿，我会考虑的。”

吃过晚饭，袁麟主动帮小州收拾了碗筷，之後就是正事——今天的按摩。  
和前几次一样，即使动用不动如山的力量进行梳理，也没有任何效果。只能隐约感受到一层什么力量，牢牢盘踞在那双失去知觉的腿上，如影随形挥之不去。袁麟眉头紧锁的表情太严肃了，让人完全生不出什么旖旎的心思。  
阿修坐在窗台上若有所思地看着两人，突然开口道：“我们要不要想想别的办法？”  
袁麟漫不经心地问：“什么？”  
阿修眨了眨眼睛。“你所有异界都去过，认识哪位水里的大佬，去问问阿？朕不是不相信阿谦和阿程，但毕竟他们不是妖族。”  
袁麟停下手里的动作，开始仔细思考阿修的话。方法是很好，可问题同样明显。最大的问题就在于，身在异界的大佬基本上不愿意离开——否则它们早就来人间界快活了——另一方面小州又没有办法去异界，医生见不到病人还谈什么诊治。自己虽然可以亲自去找，再想办法请它们出山，但前前後後路上会耗费许多时间，会耽误现在的治疗。拜托别的妖族去找？连大佬们在哪都未必能找得到。  
他皱着眉思考，突然间灵机一动。不如退而求其次，先找人间界的水族大佬给小州看看。这个办法很可行，明天就让小康给成老递个帖子吧。  
打定了主意，袁麟为小州按摩完最後的部分，迅速站起身来。  
“我会想办法的。明天还要装修你的店呢，相信妖族的手艺吧，会给你个惊喜的。我先走了，你早点休息。晚安！”  
看着袁麟离开，直到大门被关上，沈轻州还有点反应不过来。  
“他就这样走啦？”  
橘猫一脸震惊地看着他。“你要留他过夜是吗？！朕立刻叫他回来！”  
沈轻州立刻否认三连。“我不是！我没有！别胡说！”——心脏都要跳出嗓子眼了能不能别突然说这种吓死爹的话——“我只是想说，他真的没打算多坐一会再走？”  
“阿，这个阿，原谅他吧。”阿修立刻开始尽职尽责地为自家大少爷作解释，“明天装修是个大工程，要在附近弄几个比较给力的障眼法，他要准备很多东西的。”  
今夜入睡，沈轻州是怀着期待的。以後自己就会和他们在同一个屋檐下办公，也许还会遇到更多未知的事件。自从袁麟回来，自己就见识到了一个与之前截然不同的世界。隐秘的兴奋感充斥着心脏和大脑，给自己一潭死水般的生活带来了全新的色彩，让它日复一日地鲜活起来。  
在他入睡後，阿修也阖上了眼睛。有它守在这里，附近任何风吹草动都能被察觉到。然而它不知道的是，在商业街最高的那幢大楼的楼顶，一个少年正望着他们的方向，露出一个仿似无害的微笑。他衣服上的猫头睁着一双大眼睛，在夜色中，隐约发出金色的光。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：你对我说‘进来吧别客气’的那一刹那，我好开心！  
沈轻州：……  
阿修：纳尼？！劳资不就是走开了一下下？！错过了五十章吗？！  
沈轻州：袁麟你能不能别说这么让人误会的话？  
袁麟：那不是你说的？我一个字也没改阿？  
沈轻州：……妈蛋阿当时为什么要多嘴说这句？！


	27. 二十七 别有洞天

二十七 别有洞天

袁麟回到别墅的第一件事，就是把今康叫到书房。他要写一份正式的帖子，递到数百里之内地位超然的水族大佬成溪的手里。内容，就是择日带小州去拜访，还请成老帮个忙，看看他的腿。  
今康坐在沙发扶手上，支着下巴一边看着他写帖子，一边汇报工作。  
“这两天我实在想不到还有什么地方能查了，就挨个去找水族的小家伙聊天。不过很可惜，它们记性都太差……虽说肯定比七秒要长吧，但问到两年半前，就都不记得了。不过好消息是，我跟成老多接触了几天，现在应该算脸熟了。”  
“好，那就拜托你了。”袁麟把帖子恭恭敬敬地收进信封里，交给今康，“明天装修的妖族都安排好了？”  
“放心吧。”小康笑起来，“都谈妥啦，一天搞定，费用我就从公款里支了。明天会去三个小伙伴，一个槐树一个柳树，还有个桃树。还有个事，杜予索给你留了不少东西，都在他桌上，他找陆行一起去异界了。”  
“我知道了。”  
“刚回来就走，他有急事阿？”  
想到那只哭着喊着要吃鱼的大脑袋，袁麟忍不住抽了抽嘴角。“他可能急着收宠物吧。”  
今康：“……”我错过了啥？

第二天一早，沈轻州刚一出电梯门就见到了袁麟。那人拎着一个麦当劳的纸口袋站在楼外，脸上没什么表情，手上在专注地按着手机。没有任何激动人心大起大落之处，沈轻州却感到自己的心口倏然之间被什么东西填满了，像是将一颗心脏浸在温热的水中，四周荡起层层清浅的水纹，反复冲刷撩拨。他悄然放缓了呼吸，凝视着眼前的画面。  
过了片刻，袁麟忽然抬起头来。“咦？你下来了。”  
他迎上前，把早点递过去，接着到小州背後去推轮椅。阿修抽着鼻子，默默判断口袋里装的都是什么，每样装了多少，自己又能分到哪些。  
沈轻州捏了捏手里的纸口袋，到了小区门口，低声说：“下次来了就别在楼下站着了，直接上去找我。”  
“好。”袁麟微微一笑，脚步也跟着轻快了些。  
今天一进店门，袁麟就开始忙起来。沈轻州啃着汉堡，看他拿着一叠纸贴在屋里屋外很多地方，最远的甚至贴到了对面的建筑外墙上。那白纸巴掌大小，上面干干净净的什么都没有，绝不是小说影视中出现的那种符箓。非常奇特的是，它们被贴上之後就奇迹般地消失了。袁麟在外面贴了一路，竟然没有人对这不科学的事产生疑惑。  
“他在做什么？”沈轻州指着外面问猫。  
“减少被人注意的风险，布置好的话，可以让普通人对新出现的二层楼视而不见。纸是阿索给的，那是他的能力。”  
很快，袁麟就回来了，还领回来三个人。为首的那个戴着眼镜，文质彬彬，手里拿着厚厚一本宣传材料，另外两个人背着书包，看起来就是三个普通人。  
“小州，这是负责装修的三位师傅。”  
“你们好。”沈轻州摆出一个礼貌的微笑，“装修的事情就请几位费心了。”  
接下来的事情全都是袁麟在同他们交涉。确定方案後，那三名妖族就立即开始工作。眨眼时间，他们就用一层不透明的苫布把预留出来安电梯的位置围得密密实实，从天花板到地板，蒙得严丝合缝，从外面完全看不出里面在干什么。  
沈店长有点好奇，但也仅仅是有点。对方是妖族，手段多少也算是个人隐私吧。袁麟趁机把他们的宣传材料拿给小州看。  
“这里的东西都是明码标价，家具可以当场制作，而且保质保量。你看看，要不要换几样？阿，原价是卖给人类的，折扣价，是卖给妖族的。”  
“这个差价可有点大阿？”沈轻州不禁咋舌，根本就没见过便宜得像白菜价的木质桌椅好吗？  
“定价的高低取决于成本，加工，维护，存储，运输等等很多方面。如果是人类制作的家具，每一项费用都少不了，但妖族做件家具不过是随手的事，完全没有产生费用的可能，彼此交易的话更可以忽略一切不科学因素，不用做戏，价格自然就低了。而且，大家都知根知底的，想抬高价？骗谁也不干阿。”  
“那你和它们做交易，是走人类的费用还是妖族的费用？”  
袁麟一挑眉毛。“当然是便宜的那个，不然他们得开一辆大车过来掩人耳目。你看有没有喜欢的家具，一起换了吧？”  
沈店长非常感兴趣，拿过来看了一遍，决定买几个造型别致的木椅子摆着。

约定了一天的时间，在太阳落山前，那三位妖族竟然真的把二楼给从无到有地造出来了。  
袁麟和领头的眼镜一起去了楼上查看，沈店长向另外两位买椅子。只见那个年轻的妖族，照着宣传杂志上的样本比划了几下，接着抬起手，他的掌心就生出一株小苗。那棵小树苗落地而生，不过几个呼吸的时间，就长成了颜色形状都和图片上非常相似的椅子。从头到脚都十分完美，连个接缝都没有，毫无PS痕迹。  
这一切都是当着沈店长的面完成的，他看得赞叹不已。  
那个年轻的妖族很瞧不上地轻哼了一声。“老板是普通人？”  
沈轻州还没开口，橘猫突然站了出来，几乎是瞬间，一股庞大的气势陡然向对面压去。它向前踏出一步，冷冰冰地说：“小家伙你听好了，这几个椅子算朕的。你们刚刚建的那个二楼，以後就是制裁者在人间界的办公室。遇到什么困难，尤其是和普通人的纠纷，可以随时来找我们。如果我们不在，看见这位店长没？就找他。看人下菜碟，可以，但是，”橘猫扬起下巴，声音不大却透出十足的危险，“先看准了再开口。”  
这段话说完，那两名妖族看沈轻州的眼神都变了。  
“是我有眼不识泰山，您千万别介意！”年轻的妖族立刻摆上满脸热情的笑容，“能得到领导您的夸奖，绝对是我的荣幸！”  
沈轻州倒是没觉得被看轻了就一定要打脸打回去，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话他也没觉得反感，毕竟大家都是为了混口饭吃。他探手过去挠了几下橘猫的下巴，先对它这种画虎皮扯大旗的行为表示默默的赞赏，这才淡然开口：“不用客气，我就是个负责传话的，楼上那位才是你们真正的领导。”  
年轻的妖族打起十二分精神做好了所有的椅子，恭恭敬敬地请他一一过目，还妥帖地帮他一路摆放好。这时原本围起来的苫布被拆了下去，露出背後的空间。  
沈轻州睁大了眼睛。  
盘虬的木藤纠缠在一起，带着成片新绿的叶子，形成一面独具美感的屏风，从天花板延伸下来，在店内形成一道天然的隔断。交错的枝干将背後的景色隔绝开来，建筑面积虽然被压榨了一番，却将空间感彻底衬托出来，不会令人觉得逼仄，反而显得古色古香，别具一格。小老板十分满意，顿时觉得在这种逼格甚高的地方谈生意，价钱好似都可以再提两成。  
袁麟和眼镜从屏风後转出来，还在低声交谈。  
“……那么就先这样，回头哪里需要修改的，直接说话，千万别跟我客气。”眼镜笑得满面春风。  
“好，多谢。”  
阿修突然喵了一声：“阿州定的那几个椅子，朕说来出钱，大少爷你一并结了吧。”  
袁麟手一挥。“没问题，一起算上。”

送走那三位妖族，袁麟兴致勃勃地请小州上去参观。  
转过那扇屏风，沈轻州才看到地上铺着约有三四平米的木质地板。很薄，边缘是斜坡，就是轮椅也可以很轻松地上去。  
“来，你只要把轮椅推到地板上，”袁麟伸手指着木藤上的一小块凹陷说，“然後把手放在这里，按一下。”  
沈轻州按照他的话做了。轻轻一按，仿佛有一声细微的“咔嗒”，脚下这片木地板就开始缓缓上升。这竟然真的是个电梯！  
“不用担心掉下去，四周有一圈屏障，会拦住你的。”他牵着小州的手向外伸出去。  
沈轻州感到自己的指尖碰上了什么东西，以那处为中心，空气中突然就荡开了一圈细密的涟漪，向外扩散开，再渐渐消失。  
“如果遇到什么危险，也可以躲到这里。一般的妖族是打不破它的。”  
沈店长点头受教。  
眼看离天花板越来越近，他有点紧张。上面还是天花板阿？这怎么看都是要撞头的展开？  
“是幻觉，上面是空的，别怕。”袁麟的声音响起，带着一种令人安定的力量。  
沈轻州放下心来的那一刹那，猛然察觉到，袁麟还抓着自己的手没有放开。他一紧张，忍不住瑟缩了一下，对方却抓得更紧了。没等他再想什么，眼前倏然一亮，已经到了二楼。  
看到四周的景色，沈轻州张了张嘴，震惊得一句话都说不出来。  
原本他以为一楼那扇木藤做的屏风已经够原生态的了，到了二楼才知道，那根本就是小菜。待在这里，沈店长就感觉自己好像是在一座原始森林中。放眼望去数不清的枝干盘根错节，巧妙地形成一个颇具艺术感的空间，枝叶间留出了足够的缝隙，照明的光线恰到好处。但它并不仅仅是森林一角，它更是一个现代的房间。在植被的外侧，仍然有玻璃将整个空间都封起来，不用担心漏风漏雨，也细心地留了几扇可开的小窗。电没有被忽视，也都接好了。至于家具，桌椅、柜子、展台、吊灯，也都是同样的风格，合在一起，看着十分养眼。  
沈轻州摇着轮椅，从不同的角度观赏这个简直可以称之为艺术品的房间。他吸了吸鼻子，发现这间办公室不光是从视觉上令人满意。这里没有通常装修完产生的刺激的气味，空气中反而有种雨後泥土混杂着草叶的清香，令人心旷神怡。  
袁麟向他介绍了一遍，这时笑吟吟地抱着双臂，问道：“沈店长，你看这样风格的装修，还可以吗？”  
沈轻州正伸出手抚摸一段光滑的藤条。“太好看了，满分。对了，让我拍几个照片，回头给你们宣传用。就冲你们这个办公环境，我觉得也会有人没事找事地过来转转。”他举着手机，随手指了把椅子说，“你去坐那，我给你这个大侦探拍张照？”  
袁麟欣然答应，在椅子上坐下，翘着二郎腿很自在地着看他笑。  
男人本身就非常养眼，他的姿势随意又坦然，身边颇具格调的环境更是加分项，在这种奇妙光线中拍出的照片，令他整个人都充斥着某种不可言说又神秘引人的气质……树枝缝隙中的光线打在他发尖上的明亮，眼瞳中透出来的温柔笑意，唇角挑起流露出的自信与慧黠，每一样都是明码标价的让人心动。  
用最轻也最缓的速度吸了一口气，沈轻州强行压下心口那满胀得快要溢出来的感情，低头查看相册中的照片。他开始在脑袋里构思宣传词的写法……  
半分钟後，他觉得脑子里还是一片空白，忍不住就想，搞不好什么都不用写，摆好照片再配上名字和地址就万事大吉财源广进了呢！

看着捏起下巴不知走了神在想些什么的沈店长，袁麟决定做件事情。下一秒，他果断起身，到沈轻州旁边将他从轮椅中抱了起来。  
“诶？你做什么？”回过神来，沈轻州顿时有点紧张。虽说旁边没人，但他也没必要抱着自己吧？再说，这是要把自己搬到哪里去？  
袁麟只是走了几步，把他放在另一把椅子上，和自己并肩坐在一起。沈轻州愣愣坐了几秒，下意识地摸了摸扶手，认真享受了一下这把木头椅子给自己带来的新鲜感。他很清楚，因为移动不方便，自己已经很久没有坐过轮椅之外的其他椅子了。  
“你先感受一下新的办公环境，在他们进来之前。这是老板你的特权，”袁麟笑吟吟地问，“怎么样？”  
沈轻州点头肯定。“很好。”  
“那，我们要不要来张合影？”袁麟把手搭在沈轻州的椅背上，隐隐一副把对方圈进怀里的样子。  
沈轻州扭头看他，那人眼睛里有期待也有宠溺，自己心口一跳，脑子还没反应过来，手就自觉掏出了手机。  
面对镜头，袁麟探了探身子，把脑袋凑到镜头里。  
“好，一——二——三。”  
沈轻州说到三的时候，袁麟扭过头，嘴唇贴上近在咫尺的脸颊。  
湿热的气息紧挨上侧脸，一瞬间飙起的温度几乎要将自己烫伤。沈轻州一慌，手抖得直接丢掉了手机。袁麟立即伸手，在半空将它接住了。  
“宝贝儿，你慌什么。”他低声笑着，翻开相册看了一眼，果然照虚了，画面中只有一片模糊的乱影。他可惜地咂了咂嘴。“我们再拍一张吧？我来拍？”  
“不不不，还是不用了！”沈轻州伸手摸了一把自己的脸颊，毫不怀疑它会红得像煮熟的虾一样。  
袁麟近距离凝视着身边的人。  
这个人将不知所措写在脸上，写进他的肢体语言中，写到无所不在的每一个地方。只消看一眼就知道他是怎样害羞的一个人。脸颊泛起的红色甚至到了耳根，长长的睫毛由于低垂着视线而颤抖，手不知道该放哪里便连带着手指都僵着不动，看着……看着就觉得只要再欺近一点点，他就会毫无征兆地哭出来，仿佛只要再靠近一步，自己就真的是在“欺负”他了。  
袁麟在心底恋恋不舍地叹息。自己必须给这个宝贝留出足够的时间和空间。曾经给他的伤害太深，那颗心也许很难再向自己敞开了，更别提鼓起勇气重新开始。同行的路也许非常难，更也许永远都不会有然後。袁麟忽然醒悟过来应该就此打住。即使没有以後，也不能……再一味强硬地去靠近他，去逼迫他。  
“对不起，是我的错，下次不会再这样了。宝贝儿，你可不可以答应我一件事？”袁麟忽然笑了笑，这个笑容带着一抹细微到难以察觉的悲伤，“等什么时候，你愿意接受我了，就主动亲我一下吧，行吗？”

剩下的一天，沈轻州都不知道自己是怎么度过的。对于袁麟的那个问题，好像是答应了？又好像忘记了。脑子里一团乱糟糟，谁记得都说过些什么。连晚上的按摩他都接受得心不在焉。  
兴许是有了承诺，袁麟表现得很正常很收敛，没有一丁点出格的地方。不过他也没感受到太多变化，毕竟那人平时也没什么过分之处。  
直到深夜，沈轻州躺在床上准备入睡，他才有勇气再一次打开手机相册。那张糊掉的照片只有一些凌乱的色块和线条，什么都看不出来。他盯着照片看了好久，将它设成了桌面，过了五秒钟就觉得心虚，又急忙换回原来的背景图。  
心跳在深夜是如此清晰。也许窗台上的橘猫只是假装不知。  
沈轻州闭了闭眼睛，悄悄摸摸地把照片向自己所有的网盘里都存了一份。  
只有他自己知道，这是一个梦。难得一见的美梦。非常甜美，也非常的不现实。如果可能，自己甚至想直接死在这个梦里，欢喜得一半想昭告天下，另一半却想藏起来，直到生命结束，带进骨灰盒里作为永远无人知晓的秘密。

-To be continued


	28. 二十八 图蒙

二十八 图蒙

沈轻州的网店上开始出现一则跨越经营范围的广告，配上几张仙境一样的办公室照片，让点进来的新老顾客都不自觉地虎躯一震。到最後，沈店长还是没让袁麟出镜，毕竟也要顾虑一下肖像权什么的，相信那几张办公地点的照片已经足够抓人了。  
第二天开始，袁麟带着他的一帮小伙伴开始在居奇的二层办公。说是一帮，其实来的只有任九重和胡小蝶两个。陆行跟着杜予索去了沉琼，今康去找了成老，竟然就没有其他人了？  
这还是沈轻州第一次见到任九重，以前虽然在袁麟那里住了很久但阴错阳差最後也没有见到这个传说中的成员。听说这位看起来非常沉稳的大哥是所有人里资历最老，也最为年长的一位。  
一见面，任九重就送给小州一根白色的鱼骨，上面还打了个孔，可以穿线。仔细观察的话，鱼骨中间偶尔会闪过一丝不太明显的，黯蓝色的光。  
沈轻州一头雾水。“这是？”  
“算是见面礼。”任九重笑笑，“哥自己做的。遇到意外的话，可以保你一次。但是只有一次，用完就可以扔了。”  
袁麟向小州眨眨眼睛。“快收下吧，任哥亲手做的，这可是好东西。”  
沈轻州乖巧地接过来。“谢谢任哥。”  
至于那只小蝴蝶，是来实习的。听到这个答案的时候，沈轻州有点懵。小蝴蝶还是个小朋友阿怎么就来“实习”了？  
“该学的我已经学了不少，现在到该用的时候了。”小姑娘抬着头看他，那平淡的表情像是在说应该去上什么课。  
最後，胡小蝶和任九重去了楼上。他们忙着把带来的很多东西——比如杂志茶具之类各种用得到和用不到的物件——一点点塞进办公室。袁麟在一楼偷懒，假装自己是居奇的临时店员，所有人都对此不置可否。阿修在柜台上打盹，低垂的尾巴尖在阳光里时不时晃上一晃。沈轻州把那根鱼骨穿了个小环，拴在自己的钥匙扣上。袁麟有意无意地扫了它好几眼，沈店长好似从他脸上读出了某种不甘心和跃跃欲试。  
和以前没什么不同，最大的变化不过是中午吃饭的时候多了两张嘴，人数从三变成了五，仅此而已。再平凡不过的一天。不知道是不是错觉，沈轻州总觉得，这才是自己要过的日子。

“所以说，这到底是谁的锅？！”杜予索皱着眉，单手做出个防范的姿势，斜瞥着旁边那只正在爆哭的黑浮时。陆行变成一人来高的大白狗，防卫着他们的背後。他们三个戳在这里已经有一阵了，而令他们不敢轻举妄动的原因，是身边好几圈——少说也有上百之数——的妖族兵士。  
说这些妖族是“兵士”，是因为不少妖族手中拿着一模一样的刀剑，兵刃上统一打着半个翅膀模样的标记。它们集体沉默着，将刀剑指向圈子中间的三个不速之客，没有进攻，更像是在……等待着什么。  
挡在这群不速之客前面的，是一圈飘浮在半空的细长纸片，纸面空白，什么都没有。看似不起眼，却是杜予索十分拿得出手的狠东西。上面附载的力量一旦炸开，周围百来妖族大概都可以手拉手去见上帝。所以实际上杜予索并不太担忧他们三个的安危，他唯一感到疑惑的，只是这个莫名其妙的展开。  
到了沉琼他可没搞任何幺蛾子，第一时间吹响阿秒那只银哨，叫来了馋嘴的大脑袋。可阿秒刚把一份烤鱼加一份水煮鱼吃完，话还没多说两句，这群陌生的家伙就出现了。  
他们背後究竟是谁？摆出这样的阵势来是在对谁示威？目的又是什么？  
双方就这样大眼瞪小眼地僵持了十几分钟。在这段时间内，除了阿秒的哭声没有其他的声音，不管杜予索问什么问题，都没有得到任何答复。  
突然间，围得水泄不通的妖族兵士们从远方分开，一个长相和人类一般无二的金发妖族走了过来。它半长的金发在背後梳成利落的马尾，一双金红色，仿佛落了火的眼瞳打量了一下被围的三个家伙，最後目光定在杜予索身上。  
虽然自己是人类，可绝不是外面那种好惹的人类。杜予索毫不畏惧地同他对视。  
似乎是确定了领头人，它开口了，声音低沉又带着点形容不出的悦耳。“三位，图蒙大殿下有请。”  
话音一落地，阿秒那聒噪的哭声瞬间停了。

没有拒绝的余地，杜予索、陆行和阿秒跟着那个金发的妖族，背後是排得整整齐齐的四队妖族兵士，一行人向宫殿进发。  
杜予索和陆行不会飞，在那位金发妖族的带领下乘坐一只巨大的四翼妖兽飞越连绵不绝的极炎山脉，直达另一侧的沉琼裂谷。  
如同被一把通彻天地的利刃狠狠劈作两段，裂谷贯穿大地，下方幽深不见底。它是整个异界大陆的中心，连异界都是以此为名，可见其重要性。那座通体漆黑的巨大宫殿就坐落在裂谷中央。他们从谷底建筑密集的城上掠过，直接落到宫殿入口的平台上。到了这里，兵士们排列整齐，在金发妖族的带领下向半掩的大门恭敬地行了一礼，什么话都没交待，便带着那只四翼妖兽离开了。  
在空中俯瞰的时候还没有太大感触，眼下站在大殿门口，杜予索和陆行才觉出它的恢弘。乍一看去这座建筑颇有些哥特风，色调暗黑，鬼魅华丽。只是太高，细瘦的尖顶没入上方的雾气中，甚至无法看全，只能猜测上方是怎样的景色。杜予索突然想起异界入口的那具骸骨，若是把那庞大的身躯摆到这扇门前……可能也就是个看大门的石狮子。  
放眼望去，四周一个守卫也没有，仿佛整座宫殿都是空的。双开的大门只有右边那扇微微敞着，内里幽黯无光。  
陆行嗅着这里的空气，没什么可疑的发现。“上次老大和你一起来，没有被抓包，这次是补上了？”  
杜予索瞥它一眼。“抓哪门子的包？我们犯什么事了？”  
“呃，不是绑架了一只妖族吗？”陆行用眼神示意了一下飞在半空的阿秒。  
大脑袋一脸茫然，显然没有一点“自己是被绑架”的觉悟。  
杜予索摸了摸狗头，和善地说：“我们那是正当交易，管天管地管不了它愿意。再说了，这次我不是带着鱼来付尾款了吗？”他平静地直视门内的未知，“鬼知道是怎么回事，不过我可以肯定的是……”他推了推方框眼镜，镜片背後墨色的眼底倏然间燃起一片烈烈火光，“我是不会交待在这的。走吧。”  
年轻人看似随意地弯曲了几下手指，暗暗划出几个只有他自己知晓的图案。他迈步向前，脊背笔挺，带着满身的无所畏惧。

只有自己和杜予索的脚步声在偌大的殿内回荡，现出几分令人心悸的味道。越是绷着神经就越紧张，陆行这时候好羡慕阿修，走路不会有声音……它大气也不敢出，压低声音问上面那位：“阿秒，我们要去哪里？你是在带路吗？”  
大脑袋在空中扑棱着原地转了两圈。“不是阿，阿秒根本没有来过。阿秒的大哥阿时，倒是……”  
刚说出半句话，一股磅礴的力量陡然出现，仿佛身上压住一座高山，面前扑来一片浩海，毫无征兆地打得他们措手不及。只一瞬间，半空中的阿秒就被拍到了地上。陆行咬着牙低声咆哮，身子也向下沉了不少。  
杜予索不久前感受过一遍了，非常相似的强大迫力，来自袁麟的不动如山。他攥紧拳头，强自抵抗着这股不算陌生的力量。很显然，是那位叫图蒙的大殿下，打算给他们几个一点颜色瞧瞧了。  
即使在这样的迫力之下，年轻人依旧挺直了身体，带着锋锐泼天的霸道绝然，不肯低头。他开始弯曲手指划出几道弧，在他周身，猛然掀起数道烈风，如同爆开一团小小的龙卷风，旋转呼啸着冲击着宫殿。不祥的喀嚓声顿时响起，细碎的石屑纷纷迸开，大块的石壁上开始出现肉眼可见的裂痕。与妖力的压制不同，这是实实在在的破坏力，再结实的建筑也经受不住物理上的伤害。  
像是被他的力量牵制住，那可怕的迫力真的一点点撤去了。  
“怎么，一个不高兴，就要拆了本王的宫殿？”  
随着张扬的嗓音，那威势如山似海的力量彻底消失了。与此同时，一个小小的身影从前方的台阶上，缓步走了下来。  
一人一狗连带一只大脑袋统统愣住了。  
所谓表象，必然是蒙人的。看上去那就是个不到十岁的小男孩，柔软的金色发丝，黯绿色的眼瞳带着柔和的笑意。他身上穿着一件外国某种式样高贵的黑礼服，领口扎一枚雪白的长蝴蝶结。这位沉琼的王微微抬着下巴，看人的样子优雅而倨傲。在他抬起的手臂上，立着一只乌鸦。  
被杜予索召出来的风已然停了下来，双方对峙着，谁都没有再轻举妄动。杜予索指尖晃了晃，悄无声息地给自己这边加了点砝码。对方不知是个活了几百几千年的老妖怪，不过是用了个小孩的模样，绝对不能放松警惕。现在看来，至少刚刚的威胁还是有几分效果的。他面上露出一个礼貌的微笑。“不知道殿下专程把我们几个叫来，有何贵干？”  
“你们来到本王的领地，又是出于什么目的呢？”图蒙不答反问。  
杜予索面不改色。“难道一定要有事才能来吗？”  
小殿下脸上的笑意骤然消失了，分毫看不出方才的礼貌温和。他移开视线，冷声问半空中的大脑袋：“阿时去哪了？”  
没想到大殿下会点自己回答问题，阿秒当即懵了。“图蒙大殿下在上！大哥、大哥不是出去画地图了吗？”  
“是么，”图蒙皱起眉，神色不快，“你知道你哥有多久不见了吗？”  
此刻站在他们面前的，是沉琼的王，力量强大到足以碾压整个异界的，唯一的王。在他不笑的时候，整个人都显得冷漠疏离，带着上位者与生俱来的高高在上。光是站在那里，就能带来难以忽视的压力。  
“不是他们。”殿下手臂上的乌鸦突然开了口。它的嗓音低沉沧桑，带着与“乌鸦”这种生物截然不同的贵族气质。  
图蒙的态度立刻又转了个一百八十度的弯。他抬手点了点杜予索。“能来到异界的人类，我很欣赏你，你刚刚表现出来的能力也很有意思。要不要为我效力？”  
“抱歉，我有领导了。您也知道，以那位的能耐，一个不高兴就能把我捏死。他可不是个很好说话的主。”杜予索带着笑容，眼也不眨地抹黑自己的老大，“不过我相信，我们还是可以合作一二的。毕竟，我能帮您，也需要您的帮助，那么，为什么不做点对我们双方都有好处的事情呢？”  
“也对。袁麟那家伙可真是……啧。”图蒙竟然露出一副心有戚戚的神情，似乎颇为赞同杜予索的说辞，“你说的很有道理，本王准了。合作也不是不可以，不过你是不是先给本王把这个城堡修一修？你都快把它弄碎了！”  
三言两语就解决了大麻烦还和这里最高等级的大佬言笑晏晏，陆行和阿秒看向杜予索的目光已经满是大写的钦佩了。  
“那是自然。城堡的修缮我可以帮忙，也可以让它更坚固一些。”杜予索微笑，“作为交换，能不能麻烦您帮我一个忙？正好您在找阿时，我也想拜托您找一个人。”  
“没什么难的，不过是多问一句话的事情，”图蒙点了点头，“你要找谁？你是说，一个……人？”  
“对，是个人类。他是我的老师，”杜予索平静地说，“叫汪昀。”

今日天气晴间多云，适宜外出游山玩水。  
袁麟约了成老今天会面。居奇也不用关门，暂时交给任九重和胡小蝶代管。袁麟开车载着沈轻州、阿修和今康前往郊区最大的湖边。  
下了车，今康向袁麟打了个报告，一路小跑先去找成老了。阿修扬着尾巴，迈着小碎步跟今康一起去打头阵。袁麟推着轮椅慢慢沿着湖岸走。  
沿岸坐着三三两两垂钓的人，在各自的小板凳上安详地看着鱼竿低悬在水面上方。很久没有体会这种安逸优美的环境和这么慢节奏的生活了，沈轻州不知不觉地放松下来。空气里带着些潮湿的感觉，又有草木的清新气息，发自肺腑的舒适。  
吸了吸鼻子，沈店长喟叹道：“好久没出来了。”  
袁麟的声音从背後传来。“如果你想，我可以天天带你来玩。”  
“倒也不必，我还得回去赚钱养活自己呢。”  
“你想玩多久都行，我真的可以……”刚想说养你，瞬间察觉小州不会喜欢这样的话，袁麟立刻改口，“把你的店整个租下来，你就每月收收房租，会数钱会刷卡就行了，你看怎么样？”  
“当个包租婆吗？”沈轻州想起星爷电影里包租婆的经典形象，忍不住露出笑容。  
“你可以把时间都拿去做自己喜欢的事情，也没什么不好吧？”  
“说实话，我觉得我现在的日子已经很好了。能吃饱饭，能做点自己力所能及的事情，不会太闲，也不会太忙，偶尔感到自己还是被需要的，就足够了。我也没什么特别大的梦想，更没什么一定要完成的事情，只想安安静静平平凡凡地过完这辈子，就足够了。不过，”沈轻州沉默了几秒，“那是在你回来之前。”  
轮椅前进的速度慢了下来。  
“你让我认识了阿修他们，顺带重塑了一遍世界观。我不畏惧这样的世界，隐秘、玄幻、不科学，甚至有可能遇到危险，这都没什么。我相信只要有你们在，就没什么可担忧的。所以现在，我的人生目标已经变了。”  
说话的时候，沈轻州凝视着湖面。一只白色的水鸟从岸边飞到湖中心，在宁静的湖面上激起一点涟漪，慢慢扩散开，看似了无痕迹，仿佛又有什么东西，已经不同了。  
“能认识一个截然不同的世界并且没有被消去记忆，是我的幸运。不知道以後还能不能继续保持这份幸运，让我和你们一起面对未来？我知道，异界和人间界太不一样了，所以袁麟，如果……”沈轻州感到自己的脸颊开始烫了起来，但这丝毫不会影响他的决定，深吸了一口气，他说，“如果你真的喜欢我，我就更不能成为你的软肋。”  
轮椅彻底停了下来。  
袁麟微垂目光，从背後默默地注视着自己的宝贝。他能听出来，小州的语气中没有埋怨和惊惶，他在平静地阐述事实，阐述他的想法。从唇舌间说出来的，是小州心底某种近乎于责任感的东西，那是他决定了要由他自己背负的重量。  
在这一刻，袁麟无比强烈地意识到，沈轻州和自己是平等的。  
不是指身份、地位、力量那类的东西，而是在心理上，他想要站在自己身边，与自己并肩作战，这样的心情不会输给任何人。小州曾经的勇气可以直冲云霄，刺破自己竖在周身的无数屏障，让一贯独行的人都鬼使神差地点头同意和他交往。而此刻的他，就像一团燃烧的火焰，哪怕身处泥泞，依然能迸发出耀眼夺目的光华。  
没有自卑，也没有刻意的讨好，他骨子里的无所畏惧，其实从未消失。  
“能和你走到一起，才是我的幸运。”袁麟轻声说着，推动轮椅继续向前走去，“最幸运的还是这一次，我这个白痴用上了那么多死缠烂打的招数，总算没有再错过你。”  
沈轻州忍了几秒，最後还是忍不住捏了捏自己的耳廓。从耳廓到脸颊的温度一路飙升，沿着指腹传进血管，再传到心脏里，所过之处铺开一片温热。有风从广阔的湖面徜徉而过，直到贴近了，拂动发梢。  
恍然间心头一震，坐在轮椅上的人无比真切地感受到，自己是活着的。

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：情话不能说不能听的，还有比我更杯具的吗？！这是病吧，得治！  
袁麟：好。我决定从今天开始，每天用标准播音腔给你念《追老婆必背的100句情话》。  
沈轻州：……谢谢还是不了。我选择病入膏肓。


	29. 二十九 狂奔的浮士德

二十九 狂奔的浮士德

沿着湖岸走了大半，沈轻州终于见到了那位水族大佬，玄龟成溪。袁麟推着他走上前的时候，老爷子正捋着长长的胡子，优哉游哉地守着面前那根钓竿。今康和阿修都在他身边，小康在和他说着什么，橘猫在扭着头看鱼篓。大概是它的眼神太过灼热，沈轻州亲眼看到两条小鲤鱼从鱼篓里蹦出两条抛物线，一甩尾巴消失在湖里。  
沈轻州：“……”  
“成老。”袁麟和老爷子寒暄几句，迅速切入正题，“这次专程找您，是想让您帮忙看看小州的腿。以您老的眼力，能不能看出什么问题？”  
沈轻州立刻乖巧地向这位慈祥的大佬问好。  
“小娃娃，过来让老夫看看。”成溪招了招手，示意沈轻州凑近点。  
袁麟立刻将他推到前面。成老将手虚按在小州的腿上，过上片刻再换个位置。看上去没有任何灵异之处，沈轻州感觉自己像是在看一位老中医。这样按了七八分钟，成老终于收了手。他捻着胡子思考，好长时间都没有说话。  
像是安慰，袁麟把手放在小州的肩膀上按了一下。两个人都没有开口，耐心等待成老的答复。袁麟期望对方能找到一点蛛丝马迹，这样自己就可以继续追查了。沈轻州则很是淡定，没有抱什么希望。毕竟，要是有好消息，老爷子何必一直不说话呢。  
沉默了许久，成老才仿佛回过神来。他看向袁麟。“你能感受到什么？”  
袁麟老实答道：“我能感受到有种力量，无孔不入，但是没办法梳理，也不能排除。”  
“还是小娃娃你更厉害点，”成老叹了口气，“实不相瞒，老夫只能感受到一点不同，但又……只可意会不可言传。唉，真是白活了这么些个年头了……”他连连摇头。  
袁麟微抿了一下嘴唇，没有说话，好似在想什么。  
抬头看见他的表情，沈轻州轻轻拽了一把袁麟的衣角。他笑着对老爷子说：“多谢成老。其实医生也都看过了，没什么办法，我们也只是碰碰运气罢了。”  
袁麟回过神来，笑嘻嘻地向老爷子拱了拱手，问道：“成老，您看我家小州身子骨这么不好，您老手里那么多宝贝，有没有什么能养养身体的？”  
“怎么，帮不上忙你就跟老夫要东要西的？”嘴里这样说着，成老面上倒是心平气和。他笑眯眯地掏了掏口袋，摸出一个非常普通的药瓶，包装上写着“香砂养胃丸”。  
沈轻州：“……”不管这宝贝是什么，都感觉好接地气。  
“小娃娃的身体确实该好好养养，近来几年心思郁结，伤心伤身。”  
成老话音落地，袁麟就僵了一下。“我的错我的错，以後我一定将功赎罪，负责把他养好了。”他接过药瓶递给沈轻州，递了个颜色，让小州安心收下。  
沈轻州道了谢。袁麟就此告辞，带着人去游山玩水了。

难得出来一趟，袁麟打发今康和阿修去水边，自己推着小州沿着湖岸散步。走了一段，路边有几块景观石相互搭在一起，留出几处可以让人坐下的位置。两人在这里歇下。  
几只雪白的水鸟在湖水中央嬉戏，不时传来欢快的鸣叫。近处，芦苇被轻风拂过，发出唦唦的声响，四下里一片安谧静好。沈轻州用手机拍了几张照片，满意地看了几眼，收起手机继续欣赏眼前的风景。附近没有人，最近的垂钓者也在百米之外，说话不用担心被听到。  
沈轻州摩挲着药瓶，里面似乎装着不少“宝贝”。他不太确定地问：“成老给的药，会不会很贵重？”  
“就是调理身体的东西吧。放心，肯定是你能用的。”袁麟拿过药瓶，毫不客气地拧开瓶盖。顿时，一股清新纯净的荷花香气顿时逸出来。他眼睛一亮，倒出一枚青翠可爱的莲子。“几颗莲子而已。可以直接吃，也可以煮个汤煮个粥什么的，随你喜欢。”  
说着，他剥了一颗送到对方嘴边。去掉那层青色的外皮，里面白色的果实圆润可爱，香气扑鼻，比起普通的莲子，更多了层白玉一般的光泽。  
也没多想，沈轻州张口咬进嘴里。结果一个不注意，嘴唇碰上了袁麟的指尖。他的动作当即一顿。如果自己是只猫，大概在这一刻，浑身的毛都要炸开了。沈轻州带着几分慌张挪开视线，胡乱嚼几口就咽进了肚子，根本没来得及品尝莲子是什么味道。  
指尖湿热温软的触感让袁麟一愣。他若无其事地收回手，只是一瞬间，浑身的血液都好似不听话地奔流起来。轻轻做了几次深呼吸，袁麟努力让自己的心情平复下来。不得不说再多来这么几次，就算是圣人也会忍不住的。  
不说点什么仿佛更加的不对劲，袁麟试着转移话题。“小州，成老给的莲子怎么样？”  
“阿？哦，很好吃。”沈轻州带着几分心虚回答。虽然没有尝出“味道”，但莲子的香甜气息仿佛一道甘泉，清心宁神，从胸口向四肢百骸扩散，连带着整个人都精神了许多。他摸了摸脸颊，好像没有预想中的那么烫手，又轻松了不少。  
两个人十分有默契地换了个话题，聊起了湖里的鱼，一起享受这趟难得的远郊之旅。

一行人踩着闭店的时间回到居奇。任九重一脸凝重，迎上来对袁麟的第一句话是：“今天来生意了。”  
“咦？什么情况？”袁麟很是意外。  
任九重言简意赅。“是委托咱们找一只狗。我接下了。”  
肯定不会一上来就有什么重大案件找上一个名不见经传的侦探事务所。找点阿猫阿狗才是正常的，对此，袁麟不仅没什么意见，还觉得很不错。让大家面对更多没有经历过的情况，多锻炼一下也是好的。  
任九重说狗主人晚一点还会再来一趟，所以大家就在店里再留片刻。小州在一楼处理居奇的事情，阿修留下，袁麟带着余下的人到二楼了解情况。此刻楼上已经不是刚刚装修完的一片空白了，墙上有一张巨大的地图，旁边由木藤勾勒的架子上也堆了一部分书，俨然有那么点秘密基地的意思。  
胡小蝶转过笔记本电脑的屏幕，让大家看了张照片，是一个中年的胖女人。  
任九重开始进行说明。“这位大姐是看到网店里的消息才找来的，说自己家的狗丢了将近一个星期，音讯全无。她在网上疯狂发寻狗启事的时候，看见了咱们的广告，因为是同城，就跑来试试。这是她拿来的。”他把桌上的一叠A4纸推给袁麟，是对方自己印的寻狗启事，时间地点照片联系方式还有报酬一应俱全，能看出来主人真的很看重自家的狗。  
袁麟拿起纸来看了看。“萨摩耶阿。”  
这种狗长相乖巧又甜美，说稀奇其实不算，说普通又能卖上点价钱。城里不像农村，抓狗大多不是为了吃，所以被杀的可能性不大，也许是被拐了卖钱，也许是被过路人看见了，带回家自己养。袁麟敢打包票，只要不是死了，自己这帮人肯定能找到。  
“我叫她回去多拿几样狗贴身用的东西给咱们。”  
“很好。考验大家的时刻来临了。”袁麟把手臂撑在桌子上，笑着说，“等东西拿来，大家就各凭本事吧。我们先来定一下搜索区域。”  
正在讨论，外面的玻璃被敲了两下。  
胡小蝶打开窗，黑色的鹩哥蹦了进来，一上来就在桌上走了套酷炫的太空步。表演完，它一仰脖子。“艾玛，你们真是换了个好地！话说我伊下又回来啦，来！大家大声告诉我！有没有想我！”  
“怎么，简奇又把你派出来工作了？”袁麟和它打了个招呼。毕竟不是自家养的鸟，这货一向是想来就来想走就走，各种自在。不过它每一次来大抵都是简奇发了话，或者是来帮忙，或者是为了方便联系千羽。  
“简奇给我下了新的任务，我以後就算是常驻你们这的联络员了，”伊下转了一圈挨个打招呼，“有事就说话，千万别跟我客气。虽然我不是千羽也没有动用的权利，但我可以向主人反映。先说正经的，袁麟，我和你单独说个事。”  
袁麟带着它闪到一旁。  
鹩哥压低声音说：“关家家主眼下离开了，但是千羽发现，他在有意识地抹去自己以前的痕迹。”  
袁麟立刻皱起眉。“我让千羽帮忙查的事情，有什么消息吗？”  
伊下摇头。“我实话实说，关寅川动作很快，怕是希望不大。”  
袁麟只是点了下头，没有流露出什么失望的神色。这条路行不通，就要想想怎么找下一条路，要相信会有办法的。  
“老大，陆行和杜予索回来了！”今康喊了一声，“正在群里说话呢！”  
袁麟顺口安排道：“好，把别墅那片分给他们，告诉他们，回来得好，今晚一起找狗。”

狗主人很快就来了。胖女人带了十几样东西，从狗链到食盆到毯子再到各种玩具，装了满满一大口袋。袁麟挑了合适的，又安慰她几句，交换了联系方式，让她先走了。  
这是浮士德侦探事务所成立以来的第一次行动，袁麟随便讲几句，算是做了个动员，把东西发下去，又请伊下和胡小蝶把两件小玩具带回别墅给杜予索和陆行，宣布开始行动。这一夜，大家将以各自不同的方式在夜色中奔波。  
抓兔子的鹰都撒出去了，袁麟一点也不着急，老神在在地送小州回家。今天比平时要晚些，但又不算太晚，肚子都还空着。沈轻州知道他晚上要出去，希望他早点完成早点回去休息，就煮了锅饺子。吃完这顿晚餐，袁麟刷了碗，把今天份的按摩认真做完，最後嘱咐他可以一天吃一颗成老给的莲子，这才离开。  
他毫无压力地给自己分在了小州所在的区域，没人反对。以权谋私真是美滋滋。  
指尖勾着卷成几圈的狗链，袁麟沿着街道向前走去。他另一只手捏着手机发消息，看起来就是个闲逛的普通人。随着他前行的脚步，街灯将影子打在地上，墙面上，行道树上，公交车的站牌上，街边生长的花草上，不断变长再渐渐消失，同时又迎来新一轮的影子。光明与阴暗交错变换，生生不息。如果有谁细心观察，就会发现时不时就有数道细细的黑色，从这个人脚下悄无声息地向周围散开，只一眨眼，就消失在真正的影子里。  
前面不远处有监控，杜予索躲在街角，拿起一张空白的符纸放到手心里那枚小小的藤球上。也没见他做什么，纸面中央突然烧了起来，整张纸烧尽後，一缕青烟袅袅升空。他盯着直上直下的烟气，再次摇了摇头。这附近也没有，去下一条街吧。  
任九重臂弯里夹着一个小抱枕，走在低矮的出租屋之间。几点蓝色悬停在高高的空中，不抬头的话是不会发现的。当然了，即使抬头也可能误认为是谁在夜里放风筝，那些光点不过是拴在风筝线上的LED小灯。眼看到了下半夜，大半人都进入了梦境，任九重操纵那些蓝色的光点降低了些，在普通人视线的死角中穿梭搜寻。  
陆行变成狗就是个很标准的萨摩耶。此刻它叼着一个黑色的小领结走街串巷，一边亲自寻找对方的味道，一边向遇到的所有生物打听走失的狗，它自己就是最好的参照物。这里距离走失的地方很远，一点气味都没有，陆行觉得在这边找到的希望不大。  
今康和陆行在同一片区域中行动。陆行负责别墅区以及街道，它负责公园和即将竣工的那座游乐园。此刻小康变回一只火红的狐狸，咬着一块小骨头形的毛绒玩具在草丛中飞奔。它刚刚见了这里的流浪狗和流浪猫，请它们一起帮忙找这个玩具的主人。野狗和野猫们分别七嘴八舌地讨论了一阵，最後统一意见，表示那个味道似乎在公园里一间废弃的小屋附近出现过。也许已经找到线索了，它要亲自去查探一番。  
伊下也在向猫头鹰打听，有没有见过一只体型很大的白狗。遗憾的是夜里实在不是鸟儿的主场，大半都是睁眼瞎。只有猫头鹰眼神犀利，昼伏夜出。可问题在于，一只家养的狗在夜里四处乱窜的可能性也不是很高。一来二去，双方的活动时间刚好错开，即使问了猫头鹰也没有结果。伊下还不算浮士德的正式成员，所以袁麟没有给它安排工作，是它自己听了事情的来龙去脉，决定能帮一点是一点。现在看来，自己能帮到的地方实在有限。

袁麟看着手机上的消息，感觉不太美妙。  
杜予索和他私聊，交待了自己和陆行在沉琼的经历。他提到阿秒的哥哥阿时——那个会画地图的黑浮时——失踪了，就连沉琼的老大图蒙都在找它。刚想找个靠谱的弄几张地图就出了这种事，眼下只能先放一放了。杜予索顺便向他提出申请，在不影响大家工作的前提下，他想去其他异界，也许就能碰见别的地图绘师。袁麟要他务必和陆行一起。杜予索作为一个普通人，虽然很厉害，可去的是妖族的大本营，没有个妖族领着，自己真的不放心。  
袁麟点开群问了几句，几个家伙冒泡出来都说没什么发现，今康突然带来一个消息，自己正在查的公园可能有希望。他当即安排最近的陆行去协助小康，在确认找到狗之前，其他人继续。  
今康已经到了那间小屋旁边。不知道原本这地方是盖来做什么的，现在百分之百是废弃了。抬眼看去，锈迹斑斑的门栓外面穿着一根钢丝，拧了好几圈，显然是锁着的。普通人如果不拿上钢丝钳，八成都是打不开的，阿猫阿狗都是绝对进不去的。  
给它领路的白猫说，前几天自己在这边走动的时候在地上见过一撮白毛，和今康带来的领结的味道很像。然後就没有然後了。又没有动静，又没有危险，又没有好处，谁会在意一撮毛阿。  
“没有声音？”狐狸觉得这个消息听上去就不太美丽。一只活蹦乱跳的萨摩耶是不可能没有声音的……它只希望真相不要是自己想的那样。  
事不宜迟，今康马上变成人的样子，几下拧开了那截钢丝。门一打开，一种刺鼻的酸味扑面而来，感觉像是大量的醋精和酒精兑在了一起，还有什么东西多年不见天日所产生的潮湿腐烂的味道，他都觉得脑袋一晕，根本判断不出有没有狗的气味。这里是个地下室，一进门就是数道台阶，通往深不见底的地下。  
“这是什么味道……”白猫受不住，都退了好几步还是打了个喷嚏。  
“你留在这，要是有一只大白狗找来，就和它说我在下面。”  
今康打开手机的电筒，独自向下走去。下面不止一层，而且地方竟然很大，房间一间套一间，但都是空的。他猜大概这里是以前的某种地下防御工事，现在用不着，就此废弃了。今康捂着鼻子，一间一间搜索，最後来到最下面的第三层。这里积着足够没过脚面的水。他踩着水，走向最深处。  
在最里面那个房间，电筒的灯光照亮了一根绳子。沿着这根绳子，他看到一片脏兮兮的白色。  
那是一只倒在地上，毫无动静的狗。

-To be continued


	30. 三十 火

三十 火

“还活着！”  
今康把那只狗抱出来的时候，眼泪都快下来了。他已经第一时间做了简单的检查。这只狗不仅仅是被牢牢拴住，更喂下不少药，应该是这几天都在昏迷。要不是狗的身体足够健康也很强壮，现在早就没命了。今康找出片保命的药给它吃了，之後马上在群里说了这边的情况。  
“你有什么印象吗，是什么人把它弄进去的？”他问白猫。  
白猫摇头。公园里那么多流浪猫流浪狗，真是一个都没见到，连猜测它在这附近都还是靠的一撮毛。  
陆行赶来的时候，小康正抱着狗从公园里出来。两人就近找了家宠物医院，把狗送进去抢救。袁麟把宠物医院的位置告诉了胖女人，自己也迅速赶来。他从小康那里得知了更详细的情况，心头也是一阵的火大。没有外伤，但对方的所作所为——把狗带到没人的地方，喂药让它昏迷，牢牢拴起来，临走还不忘细致地锁好那道门——毫无疑问，就是想让它死。  
如果这只狗是妖族，被人伤成这样，自己一定要拿下犯罪者，把对方送上一秤天心。可惜它不是。  
胖女人赶到的时候，抢救已经结束了。萨摩耶的白毛总算恢复了干净的模样，今康正在给它梳毛。此刻它还昏迷着，挂着点滴躺在病床上。她一眼就认出这是自己的狗。看见爱犬被折磨成这副样子，主人当场大哭起来。  
医生头皮发紧，连忙尽自己的义务开始交待，现在它的情况如何如何，以後调理身体又要如何如何，这才让她没有继续嚎啕。女人听完医嘱，把手术费用结清，又买了不少医生推荐的补品，才到自家狗身边守着。  
袁麟等她冷静下来，这才说：“你要找狗，我们已经给你找到了。”  
女人点头。“我知道。医生说了，要是再晚一点，宝宝大概就救不回来了。谢谢你们，费用我会给你们的。”  
“我想说的是，我们是私家侦探，我们能查到的东西，远比你看见的要更多。你想不想知道，是谁，把你的狗弄成这幅样子的？你想不想把所有事情查清楚？而且，”他压低声音，露出一个略显邪气的笑容，“虽然违反法律的事情我们不会做，但在法律允许的范围内，我们还是有办法让行凶的人吃点苦头的。”  
袁麟将一席话说得坦荡荡，毫无压力。虽说故意伤害是不行，但如果是对方自己脚底打滑跌断胳膊腿什么的，也怨不得别人不是吗？他可不是什么佛祖，相信这辈子坏事做多了下辈子倒霉什么的，他更喜欢冤有头债有主。血债血偿，才是制裁者信奉的公平公正。  
女人恨恨抹了一把脸颊，顿时现出一分与她的眼泪截然不同的狠戾来。她咬牙切齿道：“好，我出五倍价钱，请你们把这件事查个水落石出！”

“所以，你们要继续查下去？”沈轻州眨了眨眼睛，看着眼前这家伙悠闲得一点都不像要查下去。今天一早，他就听到了事情的全部进展。这帮人的效率简直高到可怕，一个晚上就找到了，而且还是在那种鬼都想不到的地方，只能说他们手段了得了。  
“那是。後面就交给今康和陆行了，他俩就能搞定。至于找到凶手之後怎么搞事情，让他更倒霉一点，大家可以集思广益，一起想想办法嘛。”袁麟嘴上说着话，手上却仿佛一名居奇的老员工，正在尽职尽责地打扫卫生。  
橘猫和鹩哥在桌上热火朝天地商量猪柳蛋堡里那片肉的归属问题，然後被沈店长以你俩吃太多了为由，收走了一整只蛋堡。等袁麟干完活，沈轻州把那只蛋堡递了过去。  
中午刚过，陆行和今康就带着最新消息来了。  
“已经找到行凶者了！”  
任九重和胡小蝶听到声音，立刻从二楼下来。这下人齐了。袁麟靠着柜台，赞许地点了点头。“动作挺快阿，说说是谁？”  
“是那个胖女人的外甥！日防夜防家贼难防！”今康一拍柜台，“我们一早就联系了那个胖女人，狗丢了虽然是她女儿说的，但实际上是托付给她外甥才弄丢的。我们从公园的安保那里找到了他外甥进园的监控录像，狗是被他装进大行李箱带进去的。证据确凿，他外甥认了。”  
沈轻州不解地问：“那，犯罪动机呢？”  
陆行回答：“是迁怒。因为那个女人曾经骂过他，就知道要钱，什么用都没有之类的，就怀恨在心。知道她把狗当心肝，就想把狗弄死报复。毕竟认识这只狗，就没忍心直接弄死，又怕扔了，它自己能找到回去的路，就索性找了个谁也找不到的地方拴到死。”他很不开心，也很委屈，“人类为什么可以这样？伤害了狗，他又能得到什么好处？！”  
“这是一种病态的心理。没有对比就没有伤害，我很不好，凭什么你们就比我好，我不开心，大家就要一起不开心，这样子的。”袁麟说，“其实很多人都会或多或少有这样的想法，但大多数人，都只不过是想想罢了，上升到犯罪层面的还是相对较少的。”  
“某些人类真是太可怕了。”陆行打了个哆嗦。  
“还是单纯的傻狗比较适合你。”袁麟爱抚了一下他的狗头，“你俩午饭吃了没有，要不要点个外卖？”  
“小老板你这里有方便面吗？”今康笑嘻嘻地凑过去。  
“没有没有，”袁麟替沈店长回答，“出门右转，去随便买点什么吃吧。”他动手赶人，“走走走。”  
沈轻州好心地提醒小康。“那家有拉面，味道还不错，你可以尝尝。”  
送走了今康和陆行，袁麟侧了侧头，视线落到沈轻州身上。迎着自己的，是对方一如既往清澈的眼神。袁麟心中一动。自从自己回来再见到这个人，在他眼中见过许多神情，却从未见过憎恨与怨念。即使绝望抗拒，也是对曾经的自己，对曾经的感情——而那都是自己的错——小州始终，在认真努力地生活。他的内心足够强大，战胜了恐惧，战胜了消沉，战胜了那么多不该有的情绪……他是自己见过的，最勇敢，也最好的人。  
能够遇到一个这么好的人，袁麟突然觉得自己真的是非常，非常的幸运。

找到凶手，第一起委托明面上就算是告一段落了。袁麟收到了钱，立刻向胖女人保证她外甥最近绝对不会好过并欢迎监督，转头杜予索和任九重就出去给那家伙添堵了。等到几个小时後，沈轻州就听说那家伙自己平地里摔了一跤，跌断了两条腿。而且他摔的时候周围根本没人，根本讹不到路人身上。  
沈店长表示，虽然不知道那是什么操作但真是六得飞起，喜大普奔。  
後续展开很快被任九重传到群里。胖女人宣称和他断绝关系，不相往来，今後是死是活都随他的便，又把他干过的好事在医院里高声宣扬了一遍，让路过的病人、家属、医生还有护士都听了个够本之後扭头就走，动作之强硬，态度之果决，让断了腿正瘫在病床上，原本还想狮子大开口跟她要医药费的男人当场傻了眼。  
当天晚一些，所有人都回到了居奇二楼那逼格甚高的办公室。袁麟把收到的钱平分，打算每人发个红包。其实大家根本没把这件事当正经工作，拿了钱就当挣外快，是多是少都不会有什么异议。  
“既然任务完成了，那么就准备分钱了。毕竟是咱们接的第一单生意，意义重大。所以，想要红包的话，每人都来一段获奖感言吧。”袁麟一脸的谆谆善诱，“都有什么感想，或者有什么想到的事情？都可以，来，随便说说。”  
“我们什么时候这么恶俗，要为了钱出卖灵魂了？”小康痛心疾首地捧着心口。  
“有钱就有方便面。”  
“请务必让我先来！”今康立刻举双手赞成，仿佛刚才那个一口拒绝的不是他一样，“我的感想就是！善恶终有报天道好轮回不信抬头看苍天饶过谁！谢谢大家我说完了！”  
袁麟抽了抽嘴角。“你也太敷衍了。”  
“一分钱一分货，方便面钱也就是这二十个字的水准了。哎，我可不是消极怠工，好歹也是名言！”小康顺利收到了红包，顿时美滋滋。  
陆行跟着说：“我发现我的力量还是不够，能做的事情太少了。以後，为了保护更多的朋友，我一定会多加练习，变得更强。”  
自从找到那只萨摩耶，他就一直在反省。如果自己能把查探的范围扩大点，方式再靠谱一点，也许就能早一点找到它，解救它。这一次足够幸运救了它一命，可下一次呢？万一是自己身边这些人危在旦夕呢？如果早一秒找到他们就有机会救他们的命，这样关键的一秒钟，自己耽误得起吗？现在醒悟，一定还不算晚。  
任九重表示，像这类的事情有很多，有更多的恶是没有浮出水面的，不可能一一顾到，我们只能尽力，去解决能够发现的每一起。  
“我还可以发挥出更大的作用，还可以做到更多的事情。我的力量不是为了解救那么几个个体。我以前从没说过，”杜予索抿紧了嘴唇，目光钉在桌子上，似乎透过这块木头，看到了背後更加遥不可及的什么，他轻声然而坚定地说，“在学习使用能力的第一天，我就知道，它是为了救世而存在的。”  
“会有你表现的机会的。”袁麟平静地看着他，“但是一定要记住，无论你做什么，做之前都要想清楚，值不值得。”  
胡小蝶提出了自己的观点。“我认为，我们应该建立档案。虽然这次的事件只涉及到普通人类和普通的动物，但很多事之间都是存在某种联系的。以後再遇到其他事件，也许就能从以前的经历中，找出更多处理方法，还有有用的信息。”  
“胡小蝶说得非常有道理，那么建档的事就交给你了。那么，我最後来说两句。”袁麟把手撑在桌上，挨个看了一圈，“没谁比咱们更清楚，这个世界达不到真正的公平公正。有句话叫‘恶人自有恶人磨’，所以为了伸张差不多的正义，我们偶尔也要客串一下恶人。但是我要强调的是，这里面有个度，我们的目的是制裁，而不是行凶。”袁麟顿了顿，语气一下子变得冰冷，“如果我发现有谁过了这个界，我都会站出来，亲手做个了断。包括我自己。”  
即使打定主意，找到伤害小州的行凶者之後要为他报仇，也绝不能越界。自己一定会找到一个妥帖的方法，解决这件事。  
袁麟按着桌子的手加了点力道，手背几根青筋顿时显现出来。他在心里认真重复了一遍  
——包括我自己。

接下来，平静的日子持续了几天，侦探事务所暂时没有别的生意上门，清净得很。沈轻州的居奇重新回到正轨，实体店和网店都零零散散接了几个单子。沈店长开始埋头和各式各样的印章打交道。  
在袁麟的监督下，沈轻州以一天一颗的速度吃光了成老给的莲子。说不上有什么特别脱胎换骨之处，但他也知道坐久了轮椅，身子骨比起健康的时候羸弱许多。几枚莲子吃进肚子里，身体似乎是略强了些。  
这天晚上，袁麟从小州家里离开的时候，无意中突然抬起头来，看见悬挂在半空中那轮淡金色的满月。今晚的月亮似乎比其他满月的时候要大上一轮。在他抬头的片刻，一丝黑云乘着风将它遮住大半，整个天空顿时波谲云诡，隐约有几分符合“月黑杀人夜，风高放火天”的设定。袁麟收回了目光，开车返回别墅。  
过了子夜，阿修趴在卧室的窗台上，虽然阖着眼睛，耳朵却保持着警觉，随时留意着四面八方的动静。在它旁边，沈轻州已经沉沉睡去。整座城市都安静地入了眠，只有偶尔车辆夜行的引擎声，划破黑暗的寂静。  
此时此刻，在商业街最高的那幢建筑的顶层，一个看上去懒洋洋的清秀少年一脸享受地坐在天台的边缘。看了一眼满月，他又望向沈轻州所在的方向，噙起嘴角轻笑。彻夜不熄的灯光不会遮住月色带给他的力量，他眯起眼睛享受这难得一见的力量，胸前印着的猫头图案在不夜的灯火中仿佛在发着光。  
无形无状的黑云几次遮住满月，再将它从黑暗中释放出来。少年抬起手，一团温和的银色光芒在他指尖绽开。他笑着低语道：“不多不少刚刚好，我终于可以来实现你的执念啦。不用感谢我。”  
话音落地，迎着他满含笑意的眼睛，那团银色的火焰倏然爆亮。

被沈轻州放在床头柜上的那枚钥匙扣，拴着任九重送的那根鱼骨，偶尔闪过的光芒总让沈轻州有种“这个小玩意儿自带电源指示灯”的错觉。在这个不同寻常的夜里，鱼骨毫无征兆地在黑暗中爆开一道亮眼的蓝光，紧接着“啪”地一声，粉身碎骨！  
橘猫猛地睁开眼睛，它一个激灵跳起身，浑身毛都炸了起来。卧室里没有任何危险的气息，附近也没有任何陌生的气息存在。但是任九重的护身符碎了，证明它刚刚替小州挡下了一次不善的接触！  
刹那间，阿修的猫瞳闪起金色的光芒。它狂放的力量飞速向四周扩散开去，足以让大部分妖族都趴在地上瑟瑟发抖。令它恼火的不仅仅是有谁对阿州动手，而是，明明阿州被攻击了，自己却找不到罪魁祸首！  
天台上的诛鸣露出一个非常意外的神情。  
“哎呀，被挡掉了？当初你的执念那么重，还那么有趣，又那么巧被我找到了，当然要帮你这个忙。毕竟，不是所有人都会觉得‘做猫比较好’阿。我再试一次……”说完，他再次抬手，银色的火焰重新燃烧起来。  
与此同时，一团明亮的银色火焰突然出现在床上，看似温柔实际上无比强硬地包裹住了沈轻州。  
阿修要疯了。它什么都来不及想，从窗台上直接扑进了火焰。  
没有任何温度，那火焰就像是场幻觉，在它扑下来的那一瞬间迅速在视线中消失。  
橘猫傻了眼。让它窒息的不是来源于刚刚那场诡异的火，而是……  
这个位置……它应该踩到阿州的身体的。但此时此刻，脚下是软趴趴的被子，被子下面……没有东西。  
“阿州……阿州？！”  
沈轻州还没彻底醒过来，但他确实被刚才鱼骨碎裂的声音吵醒了。  
他打着呵欠，嘟哝道：“发生了什么？”被子蠕动了几下，很快，有些艰难地向下拉开，从睡衣里探出一张毛绒绒的猫脸来，“嗯，感觉看得好清楚阿？！不对，这被子怎么这么大，我衣服怎么……”  
他抬起手，不，抬起一只白白的爪，彻底懵了。  
“这是什么？！”  
阿修结巴着说：“你、你变成了一只猫。”

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：我屮艸芔茻谁要当猫了？！  
诛鸣：明明是你自己的想法嘛，不信回去翻原文阿。你们人类不是有句话叫，自己选的路，哭着也要走下去吗？  
沈轻州：那是劳资在第八章那个时候的想法好吗？！谁会把它当愿望到第三十章还不忘实现阿？！  
诛鸣：我阿！  
沈轻州：……你赢了。


	31. 三十一 喵喵喵

三十一 喵喵喵

突然变成猫什么的，真是让人慌张极了。沈轻州盯着毛茸茸的爪，觉得自己此刻绝对心率过速，脑子里一片空白。他费了好半天才从睡衣的纠缠中挣脱，木着身子遵从了阿修的建议，扒拉过枕边的手机，勉强用爪垫解锁，给袁麟拨了个电话。  
比预想的要快，电话几乎是立刻就接通了。  
「怎么啦？这么晚打电话？」对面根本没有深夜被打搅的那种不耐，也不排除他还没睡的这个可能。袁麟声音微沉，带着隐约温柔和宠溺的意味，在这个心慌得要命的时刻听到，瞬间就令沈轻州安心不少。  
“袁麟，我……我……”难道真告诉他自己变成猫了？也太不可信了好吗？自己说着都觉得是梦话好吗？！沈轻州我了两次都没我下去，还是阿修隔着半张床直接嚎了起来。  
“阿州变成猫啦大少爷你快来救命阿阿阿阿阿阿！”  
「我马上到。」  
通话被挂断，沈轻州瘫在床上整个人，不，整只猫都呈现出一种呆滞的状态，脑子里似乎轰隆隆压过去一辆又一辆的高铁，又像飘过去满屏的弹幕，因为实在是太多了，反而一条都看不清。  
“阿州你不要紧张。看长远一点，大少爷肯定能想办法把你变回去的，所以现在你更应该想想怎么利用这个身份！”为了宽慰他，橘猫一刻不停地在安利作为主子的好处，袁麟把他看得像眼珠子一样，变成猫必然也是要当祖宗供起来，含在嘴里怕化了藏在心底也怕被抢了，“所以，你大可以趁这个机会好好体验下奴役人类的乐趣，衣来伸手饭来张口，没事就傲娇一下，翻脸就不认人一下，好好使唤一下大少爷。”  
沈轻州：“……”你确定你和他不是积怨已久的老对头？  
不过也托了这顿胡说八道的福，想到袁麟，他倒是没有先前那么紧张了。  
沈轻州让阿修打开灯，站起身来。下一秒他就愣住了，因为他发现，自己站起来了！变成猫之後，两条後腿都没有任何问题。他立刻在床上兴奋地团团转了两圈。能走路的感觉真是太美妙了，哪怕这是个四爪着地的角色。沈轻州立刻蹦跶到镜子前面去欣赏一下这身新皮。  
是个体态苗条的小白猫，一对蓝眼睛灵动漂亮。不得不说这个新皮的颜值……就算不是什么名贵的品种，也非常的好看。  
他盯着镜子里那条尾巴，下一秒，它莫名其妙地摆动了两下。沈轻州顿时觉得非常神奇。自己似乎并没有刻意去控制它的行动，可它竟然动了！果然猫和自己的尾巴就是两种不同的生物……停停停，现在不是想这个的时候……  
“嘿，感觉如何？”阿修好整以暇地坐在旁边舔着爪子。  
橘猫这个身形，从轮廓上就比自己大了三圈。沈轻州看着镜子里忍不住做了个对比，把阿修换算成人类的身形，再比自己胖三圈？想象了一下，他决定彻底忘掉刚刚那个画面。  
“我觉得很好，至少我能走了。”沈轻州跳到地上，太激动了，一个不小心差点脸先着地。没办法，从没适应过四肢着地的行动方式。他脸一红，咳嗽了两声。  
阿修漫不在乎地说：“多走动走动就习惯了。”  
“我很庆幸自己还能说人话，不然一张嘴喵喵喵就……只能请你当翻译了是吗？”  
橘猫咂了咂嘴，没有回答，似乎也在思考这个问题。  
没过多久，袁麟就赶到了。然而沈轻州愣是半天没能打开门。他事先没有预料到作为一个猫，“把钥匙塞进锁孔拧开两圈半最後按下门把手”是多么不可思议的巨大工程。折腾好半天，最後这扇门还是阿修把钥匙送到外面给了那个人类才打开的。

先前在半路上，在保证安全的前提下，袁麟恨不得把车开成一道闪电。他丝毫没有怀疑自己听到的内容，胖子是不会开这种玩笑的，小州也不可能在深夜无缘无故地打这种电话。  
所以，他猜测，是沈轻州又一次卷入了和妖族有关的事件。而且这一次不是可以抽身事外的旁观者了，他是不折不扣的当事人。  
袁麟忍不住去想那个人现在是多么惊惶。在电话里，小州连一句完整的话都说不出来……他已经失去双腿了，这一次甚至连原来的身体都失去了！可在这要命的关头，自己呢？竟然该死的要花这么久时间才能赶到他身边！袁麟甚至翻来覆去琢磨了好几趟  
——要不要找个哪怕不要脸的理由比如好就近照顾他什么的，直接在他家借住？！  
好不容易从橘猫那里拿到钥匙，他觉得自己开门的手都有点抖。门打开的那一刹那，袁麟突然感到周围所有画面都是模糊的，只能看见一样清晰的存在，就是地上那只漂亮的小白猫。  
不管是该询问该关心该什么也好，都给抛到了脑后，他的第一反应是……  
“你的腿好了？”袁麟直愣愣地看着他。  
小猫四肢着地，稳稳地站在地板上，显然两条後腿是正常的。  
“好像是这样。或者……只是现在这样？所以，嗯，也不完全是坏事吧。”沈轻州忍不住抬起一条後腿抖了抖，语气有点开心。  
许是被那种失而复得的心情影响，许是终于看到了可能治愈的希望，袁麟突然蹲下身子，把小白猫抱进怀里。旁边的阿修立刻扭头仰望天花板，假装自己是个雕塑。  
温暖的气息从四面八方包裹住自己，沈轻州顿时僵住了。虽然以前也不是没被抱过，但好歹现在自己不是个残疾了……被整个抱起来的时候，作为一个四肢健全的……猫，沈轻州表示还是很不好意思，想了想，他把脑袋死死扎进对方臂弯里。  
在他看不见的地方，袁麟为他的亲近挑了挑嘴角，露出一丝细微的笑意，可很快就消失了。现在并不是值得开心的状况，他更应当关心的是，到底发生了什么，这种状态会持续多久，又有什么解决办法。  
“现在去诊所。阿修跟上，我们路上说。”

远在千里之外的另一座城市中，正是深夜最为寂静的时刻，原本在一条幽暗的小巷中疾走的白衣男人忽然停下了脚步。前方一点忽明忽暗的蓝色，如跳动的鬼火，点亮了这条幽暗的小巷，也点亮了……一袭黑衣的挡路者的，那张脸。  
面对面站着的两个人，容貌有七八分相似，表情却相差甚远。黑衣人冷漠无情，白衣人眉眼含笑。  
“我们是不是该谈谈了，”黑衣男人的语气像他的表情一样冰冷，“我亲爱的，弟弟？”  
话音落地，从他背後忽然荡起一圈涟漪，一尾身形庞大的黑色鲤鱼从虚空中跃出。与此同时在他身侧绽放出不计其数的巨大蓝花，半透明的花瓣朵朵开到极致进而衰败，周而复始层层叠叠，再加上不断游弋的鲤鱼，这诡秘妖异的场景带来难以想象的强大迫力。  
白衣人面带微笑，仿若不觉。“这里说话不方便，不如，我们先换个地方？”  
在城郊某处旅游景点中，半透明的蓝色花朵瞬息之间铺遍山谷。两人幽灵般地出现在谷中。四下无人，不管是说话还是用些别的什么手段，都不需要有任何顾虑。  
“我警告你，不要再来碍我的事，”黑衣男人没有一丝拐弯抹角的意思，“别以为我不知道你想干什么。”  
“大哥，你是不是也太天真了？”白衣男人嗤笑一声，“预言就是预言，逃避有什么用？迟早都是会实现的。”  
“那也不能是现在。”  
“既然躲不过，为什么不能将计就计？”  
“将什么计！”黑衣男人的声音中强压着怒火，“你想毁了这个世界吗？”  
“你怎么就知道一定会毁了？预言里说了吗？”  
“要不是现在有人在查我，我怎么会让你有四处蹦跶的机会！关严平，我这个家主是不是一直以来都太好脾气了，才让你一而再，再而三地挑战我的底线。”说着，预言世家年轻的家主右手一抬，打了一个响指。  
巨大的蓝花猛然绽放出令人迷醉的光影，不知从什么地方传来美妙空灵的乐声，整座山谷在这一刻如同仙境，只消看一眼，就会让人沉溺其中，无法自拔。黑色的鲤鱼摆了摆尾巴，悄然消失在这片花影的背後。  
关严平瞳孔一缩，他的右手紧紧一攥。早被他藏在掌心的一枚玉葫芦发出一道青色的光，利刃般破开了这片迷幻的空间。紧接着，一个小小的影子瞬息而至，快得连身形都看不清，就带着他逃走了。  
“他去哪了？快去给我找！”这样都能逃脱，关寅川狠狠咬着牙。巨大的涟漪从黑鲤的身上向四周扩散，鲤鱼高高跃起，落在涟漪的中心消失了。

十分钟过後，关严平已经到了临省——这绝对是关寅川追不到的距离了——这才长出一口气。  
“幸好我提前备好了，‘堪破虚妄’只能用一次，真是好险。”他随手扔掉裂了一道缝隙的玉葫芦，抬起头来，“还好有你在，不然这次真的要糟。”  
刚刚带着他离开的那个影子，此刻正扇动着翅膀悬停在他面前。那是一只黑色的妖族，只长着一双翅膀的大脑袋。  
“阿时，异界的地图，已经画了四个了对吧？”  
在关严平面前的，正是阿秒的哥哥，被判定为“失踪”的黑浮时。阿时骄傲地答道：“没错。怎么样，我速度很快吧？“听对方毫不吝啬地夸赞了几句，它有些不确定地问，“小关，画全了八个异界的地图，你真的能算出凤凰屿的位置？”  
“那是自然。你不也很想知道？”  
阿时尖促地笑了一声。“我一直想把所有异界的地图都画出来。那个一直以来无人知晓，无人抵达，最为神秘的凤凰屿，又怎么可能例外？”  
“你想要画凤凰屿的地图，而我想要找到它，实现预言。”关严平微微一笑，“我们两个，才是真正的合作愉快阿。”

“什么，你根本没有察觉到有危险接近？”袁麟忍不住拧紧眉头。这可太不应该了，以大部分妖族的水平，是不可能越过阿修的。  
“没错，第一次还是任九重给的护身符碎了。”橘猫摇了摇头，“没有危险，没有妖气，没有任何危险的感觉，唯一看见的东西是……火。”  
“我真的没有任何感觉！”看袁麟表情不善，沈轻州连忙补充，“阿修说我烧着了但我没有感觉。只是迷迷糊糊地听见鱼骨头碎了，等我彻底清醒，就发现自己变成这样了。那什么火焰，我根本没注意到，可能是有亮一下吧，真的再没有别的了。”  
他坐在副驾驶座位上，由于变小了，需要仰视才能看见袁麟的脸。一着急，沈轻州直接跳到了驾驶台上。  
“诶这个地方不错哦。”转了转视角，他发现了做猫的又一个好处，立刻兴高采烈地趴下了。  
袁麟为这个宝贝强大的适应性无语了片刻。“你还是坐回去吧。我怕刹车把你甩下去。”  
沈轻州想起自己从洗手池蹦下去都差点脸先着地的要了亲命的平衡感，命令道：“你开慢点，谁许你急刹车了？”  
橘猫：“……”是在下输了！朕这么多年扮的都是假猫吧！  
“小州你是很想体验猫的感觉还是怎么着？”趁着等一个红灯，袁麟伸手把白猫抄过来抱在肩上，又顺着脊梁摸了摸，“那你不如在这体验吧。”  
沈轻州趴在男人肩上，整只猫都僵了，一动不动。他感到那只温暖有力的大手顺着自己的脖颈捋到尾椎，连尾巴都有点不受控制的感觉。不不，尾巴本来就和自己不是同一个生物。他紧张地贴在袁麟身上，所有爪子的指甲都探出来，死死勾住了那人的衣服。  
橘猫：“……”朕错了。原来还是大少爷技高一筹……  
袁麟还在琢磨事情的前因後果。“阿修，最近小州身边有没有什么奇怪的妖族靠近？”  
“没有阿。朕可以用三个月的麦当劳和小鱼干发誓！”  
“那你知不知道这像哪个家伙的手笔？”袁麟皱了皱眉，突然想起一个烦人的家伙，“会不会是诛鸣？”  
阿修沉默了片刻，没有否决，也没认可。它叹了口气。“上次不是把他赶走了？朕也明确说了不做交易，但是……好吧，那个祖宗要做什么，真的没谁拦得住。而且最麻烦的是，它的存在实际上是为了‘实现梦想’，它做的事情，其实是想人所想……这样就不能算‘伤害’，就是你把它拎到一秤天心面前，也不会审判的。”  
袁麟问：“有时效没有？”  
橘猫把自己缩成一个团。“没听说有。究竟是不是那家伙还不一定呢。阿州变成了猫，难道说，以前很想变成猫？”  
沈轻州无奈地说：“这谁记得，脑子里每一天都会有很多念头阿？想吃什么，想多来两个客人，想多做两笔生意，想买点这个看点那个，也没准是见你吃饭吃得太香，就想变成猫呢？”  
袁麟心道，我倒是每天都想重新和你在一起，每一天都会这样想，怎么就不见它实现呢？

路上已经打过招呼了，进乔家诊所大门的时候，今晚正好当值的宁谦出来接他们。见到袁麟怀里的白猫，宁医生也是表情很精彩。  
“真是有生之年……我从未想过自己还有当兽医的一天？”  
“恭喜你阿宁兽医。”袁麟面无表情地说。  
沈轻州：“……”  
医生招了招手。“来吧，先跟我做检查。”  
除了一些常规项目比如身高体重的就免了，血压心率血检什么的全部完成，又追加了不少正常人根本闻所未闻的项目，一系列检查折腾完，天都亮了。宁谦捏了捏白猫的腿，引导着他做了几个基础动作。  
“你的腿有起色了吗？我指人类形态的时候。”  
“别说是动，连感觉都没有。”沈轻州一边配合宁谦完成动作，一边回答他的问题。  
袁麟连忙表示：“我这些天都在帮他按摩，不过感觉还是和以前一样。”  
宁谦搬出之前为他检查双腿的那个仪器，又重新为他扫描了一遍。猫腿比起人腿来，小得不是一星半点。这次没耗费多少时间，仪器就吐出了长长的纸带。宁谦仔细查验着上面细密的折线和数字。“也许从两次数据的对比，能找到某些线索。我之前有了些思路——阿，和这个没有关系——本打算等验证结果出来再告诉你们。现在看来，又多了一个思路。”  
“好，小州的事情，就麻烦你多费心了。”袁麟揉了揉额角。  
“应该的。对了，建议你带他去越杉那里看看，没准有奇效。呃，”沉吟了几秒，宁谦礼貌地说，“友情提示，千万不要让曲越杉把他抓上试验台。我不保证曲所长会做些什么。”  
沈轻州：“……”我仿佛感到生命受到威胁。  
“走吧，我们先去吃个饭，顺便给那家伙带点早餐。”  
当袁麟带着两只猫和一口袋早餐走进鸿渐六所的时候，曲越杉高喊着“我得早死”的声音正响彻整个办公楼。说真的，心脏不太好的都最好不要靠近这幢楼。袁麟忍不住抽了抽嘴角，甚至有些担忧隔壁诊所里那些病人的心理健康。  
小白猫缩在男人怀里，满目忧伤。“一大早的，我怎么觉得特别不祥呢？”  
“阿州！”橘猫跳着脚，和里面那个蛇精病的所长比着赛着嚎叫，“我会保护你的！”  
袁麟瞟它一眼。“你先踏着我的尸体过去再说。”  
沈轻州漠然道：“谢谢你们两个，我一点都不紧张了。”  
曲所长的助手秦陆风搬着厚厚一摞文件夹，踢开值班室的门走出来，刚好和他们打了个照面。他向袁麟问了声好，一眼就盯住了他怀里那只乖巧的白猫。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：老婆觉得当猫比当人好，可能不想变回来？怎么办，在线等，挺急的。  
匿名A：你仿佛是在逗我？  
匿名B：你老婆宁愿当猫也不肯当人，看来你[哔——]的技术实在是……给你点[蜡烛]。  
匿名C：还能怎么样，当然是原谅她啦哈哈哈哈哈！  
匿名D：你不会也变成猫吗？！  
匿名E：可能变成猫，[哔——]的技术就更……听说猫的balabala……  
袁麟：心塞，再也不想上论坛了。


	32. 三十二 封印

三十二 封印

秦陆风的视线投过来仿佛自带探照灯，亮得可怕，沈轻州顿时有种毛骨悚然的感觉。背脊上的毛刚不受控制地竖起来，抱着自己的那只手臂就收紧了一点。  
不知道是不是变成了猫就有猫的心理作祟，在愈显狭窄紧凑的臂弯里，沈轻州奇妙地平静了下来。  
再仔细感受一下，他发现这个瘦高的年轻人其实没有什么恶意，对方全部的关注都应该是来源于——兴趣。可能敏锐，好奇心重，同时富有进取精神都是实验室研究员的必备技能吧？  
搬着几乎能挡住视线的文件夹，秦陆风抬起下巴点了点楼上。“所长在办公室，这个时间肯定还没有休息。你们直接上去吧。”  
袁麟微一点头。“多谢。”  
等到袁麟带着两只猫消失在楼梯拐角，这位新来不久的助手才收回视线，搬着东西小心翼翼地走向档案室。他扬起嘴角，自言自语道：“真是神秘又美妙的气息。曲哥肯定一眼就能看出来吧？”  
事实上不出他所料，袁麟带着沈轻州和阿修一踏进办公室的门，曲越杉就睁大了眼睛，死盯着现在是只猫的沈轻州。和这位所长比起来，刚才的小助手顶多是道开胃菜。透过无框眼镜，曲越杉的目光宛若实质，比X光更加可怕，都不是身上有没有衣服的问题了，简直有如剥皮拆骨。沈店长这次才是真的僵住了。  
“真是太美妙了！简直是艺术！”曲越杉兴奋地将桌上的半杯咖啡一饮而尽，“人类？不，这已经不是人类了！他一定在某种程度上已经被改造成了妖族！这是怎么搞的？！不不不，应该问，是谁搞的？！好想见见那个家伙阿……腿已经好了吧？”  
“你怎么知道？！”小白猫睁大了眼睛。前面的问题没人知道答案，最後一个可着实犀利。自己一直被袁麟抱在怀里没动，腿好没好，他是怎么看出来的？  
曲所长用一个高深莫测的表情打发了他，接着换上一脸狼外婆式的笑容。“介意我给你做个小小的检查吗？”他问道。  
袁麟抢着说：“我必须全程跟着，禁止任何伤害。医疗数据你去找宁谦要。”  
“不需要。”曲越杉一挥手，想也不想就否决了，“我的实验，自成体系，用不着他插手。”  
袁麟嘴角抽了抽。“……你这样很容易失去医生的。”  
“我已做好随时猝死的准备。”  
橘猫漫不经心地说：“我记得你前任所长说，能死在工作岗位上是他的骄傲……後来，他梦想成真了。”  
沈轻州：“……”这真的不是个冷笑话？  
“我可不比那个智障，说死就死，後续工作都不知道提前安排好。”提到那位前任，曲越杉的语气很是不齿，“我比那家伙负责多了，我已经找好了继承人，而且每天都会更新遗书。如果我现在立刻死了，小风明天就会接到後续的所有试验安排以及鸿渐六所的继承使用权。但如果他不好好做，我也找好後路了，他会被弹劾下去的。”  
袁麟很是意外。“他不是刚来没多久？”  
曲越杉推了推眼镜，镜片反射出一道锋锐的光。“我盯他好久了。虽然现在还不够成熟，但他的成长度决定了，他以後能胜任的。”  
档案室的年轻人打了个喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子，肯定是这屋子积的灰尘太多，该打扫了。

曲越杉作为研究所的所长，检查手段和医务人员又是截然不同的。他把自己的实验对象连同一个监护人，一个监护猫带到三楼实验室，就开始自己动手调试设备。那些设备，原本只能检测小件的东西比如那枚四兽石印，经过他几步改装，用来检测的区域被挪到了其他地方，瞬间可以容纳猫的体型。  
“这是做什么的？”袁麟必须要问个清楚。  
曲越杉还没有完工，看也不看他就说：“经过我改造的沃特-施尔德波曲高功检测仪，安全可靠，一次可以检测出数十项数据，包括卢瑟-梅托夫精神曲度，二式数定位级，贝蒂科十型冗余值，笼统地说是十型，其中又细分为……”  
“打住打住，我知道了，”袁麟听了也不懂，他只关心一件事，“这个机器不会对身体造成危险吗？”  
“那是自然，用你听得懂的话来说，会威胁到细胞活性的所有东西都已经被人为剔除了。还是四年前为了检测那根见鬼的藤蔓改造的。去那边坐一会，好了我叫你。”曲越杉闭上嘴，眉头皱了皱。在这里进行的一切实验都像是在悬崖绝壁上行走，即使大胆假设，也要做好足够的准备，物质上的，以及精神上的，哪个都不能缺。  
沈轻州把视线从窗外彻底明亮的天光里收回来，突然开口道：“袁麟，你和任哥他们说一声，先帮我盯着点店里吧。”  
“好。”  
一向敬业的沈店长有点忧郁，居奇还没开两天，又要关门大吉了。而且这次一关，还不知道什么时候才能再开。柜台上可以有一只橘猫当吉祥物，可店长总不能也是只猫吧？不知道什么时候才能变回人……更发愁的是已经接了的订单，自己现在这副猫爪子怎么在印章上刻字？！只能先以店长生病不能工作的理由给推了，该退款的退款……  
想想一笔笔订金从自己的账户中消失，小白猫深深感到了心痛，饭碗都丢了，他浑身上下都透着生无可恋。猫生艰难，能靠以前的积蓄养活自己一辈子吗？沈轻州当然知道袁麟不可能让自己沦落街头当只流浪猫，但从心理上，他从来没有把自己当成一个衣来伸手饭来张口的残废。  
人生在世也许会遇到很多次失败，但身体上的原因，永远不会成为自己给失败找的借口。沈轻州觉得自己遇到过的最大的失败大概就是被前男友甩了，其他的那都不叫事好吗？！所以……嗯……变成猫也不算什么打击了。毕竟腿还莫名其妙好了呢！  
“回头我网店里也要改下说明，到时候你帮我改吧。”  
“没问题。”袁麟脑补了一下小白猫坐在桌上一脸严肃，用爪子敲键盘的模样，竟然还有点萌……  
小州的事情没有隐瞒的必要。袁麟在群里一说，很快，所有人都知道了昨晚的突发事件。杜予索和陆行要再去一趟沉琼，是和图蒙的约定，马上就走。任九重当即表示，他可以当代理店长，一手交钱一手交货没什么难的，反正坐在二楼和坐在一楼也没差。  
沈轻州和他通了个电话，交待了一些生意上的安排。有几位可以取货的，东西都备好了，直接照着单子交易。还有两位的印章没刻完，要推後，需要再联系一下，做不成买卖就退款好了。等到通话结束，曲越杉的仪器也改装完毕了。

“来，站这里。”曲所长给他指了个位置，把袁麟和阿修赶到一旁，“你们两个坐好，不许靠近。”看那两个家伙老实留在远处，他开始详细指点沈轻州面向哪个方向，四肢放到哪个位置。  
“可以了，尾巴不要乱动。”  
“我……我尽量。”我的妈这个尾巴真的不太像是和自己一条心的东西好吗？  
然而折腾了半天，尾巴还是在随便乱动，而且越是在意它，它就越是不听话。曲越杉满脸黑线，最後找了根绳子把尾巴尖栓在他的咖啡杯上，这才勉强固定住了。  
对于所长这种令人发指的行径，袁麟并没有什么好出头的，努力忍着不笑已经很辛苦了。  
被拴住尾巴的样子简直堪比羞耻PLAY，让沈店长莫名的烦躁。而猫一旦烦躁起来，尾巴更是管不住的作妖。沈轻州默默深呼吸了几次，告诫自己一定要心平气和，要多念两句阿弥陀佛，要对那个杯子心怀感激……  
……个鬼阿！  
“好了好了，现在开始。注意不要动，很快就结束！一定要保持住！”曲越杉的指尖飞速移动，输入一系列指令。巨大的机器开始一步步运作。  
沈轻州注视着仪器面对着自己的部分，许多种模样不同的装置以某种顺序组合在一起，多多少少转移了他的注意力。几束不同色彩的光亮起来，沿着不同的方向扫过身体，像同时做了许多种CT，倒是没什么不舒服的感觉。  
“好了，结束！”  
曲越杉的声音刚落下，袁麟就跑过来给猫尾巴解绳子。刚把猫抱进怀里，胸口立刻挨了一爪子。  
沈轻州非常恼火。“你还笑！”你以为我感觉不到你胸腔是怎么震动的吗？！  
“没有没有。”袁麟立刻顺毛并且转移话题，“我看检查应该结束了？越杉，我们能撤了吗？”  
“再等等，”曲越杉已经在以光速处理仪器反馈的那些数据了，“如果有什么问题，他在这的话，可以及时补救。”

左右无事，袁麟又一次带着沈轻州去所长的私人陈列室参观。这地方就像一个小型博物馆，多来看几次也不会腻。  
不满足于被抱着，沈轻州充分发挥了猫这种生物的主观能动性，站上了袁麟的肩膀。这个高度可以和袁麟平视，他顿时非常满足，而且站肩膀什么的，这种新奇的经历，作为人基本上是不可能有的。就这样，两人沿着展览柜一点点看过去，偶尔低声说上两句话。  
袁麟的手机忽然响了起来，打断了这个温馨的时刻。  
「犯人出现了，是诛鸣。」任九重的声音响起。  
袁麟面无表情，手指捏紧了手机。  
「来的是个影子。过来高调求夸奖的，我刚想抓，马上就消失了。」  
“伊下在吗？”  
「在。」  
“请它帮个忙，让它找小伙伴留意一下那个家伙。”  
「这个……其实不是很好办，鸟根本分不出来诛鸣和普通人类的差别。别说是它们了，如果不是他自己说出来，连我都……」  
“我知道……尽量吧。”袁麟冷静地指出，“那家伙很骄傲，敢跑来求夸奖就肯定还会做些普通人做不到的事，一定会露出马脚的。”  
「明白。」  
沈轻州变成猫之後听觉也变得很好，电话两边他全听到了。仔细回想一下，自己是见过那个诛鸣的，阿修如临大敌的样子还给自己留下了挺深刻的印象。所以说……自己以前是真的想过变成猫？还被他挑中，成为实现梦想的幸运儿？要不要这么巧阿？  
有些事，还就真是这么巧。  
“我们先试着找到那家伙，再让他为你恢复。”袁麟抬起手，安抚了一下肩上的白猫。望着展柜玻璃中的倒影，他对上了一双宝石般漂亮的蓝眼睛。没有一丁点慌张的样子，小州比自己想象的，要更安宁更平静。  
这个人，即使没有强大的力量，也远比自己想象的要更强大，更坚强。越是接触这个人，袁麟就越是看得清楚明白。他蓦然想起自己再次遇到沈轻州的时候，那个不冷静不理智，恨不得浑身都是刺的模样，大概只能证明一件事  
——自己是他唯一的弱点。  
袁麟感到自己的心脏被一种温暖的东西充满，非常安详，非常柔软，如同站在星夜的沙滩上，听到海浪有规律地冲刷着海岸，又像站在青翠的密林中，四周的雨水细密地落上叶片，睁眼闭眼的一刹那，宛若拥有一整个世界。  
“宝贝儿，你真是我的珍宝。”凝视着玻璃中的影子，他低声说了一句。  
下一秒就被猫轻轻给了耳朵一爪子。“当我听不见吗？不是说好不撩的吗？”  
“这不是人类的本能吗？绒毛控什么的。”  
“那你去吸那个胖子吧。”  
“我吸你就够了，要胖子干嘛？”  
规规矩矩坐在门口当石狮子的橘猫顿时哀嚎不已。“饶了我吧你们两个！撒狗粮朕就默默吃了，还请你们不要来惊吓朕的心脏！”  
沈轻州抖了抖耳朵，觉得自己应该是脸红了……作为猫的另一个好处就是，猫毛能完美地遮住自己的脸色。这么一想，当猫的好处又多了一条。可要是当一辈子猫，就……有点惆怅了。  
论一只猫和袁麟在一起谈情说爱的可能性？  
他垂下视线，强迫自己去研究玻璃展柜里的一块平平无奇的石头。  
他知道，自己一直都是想的。  
和袁麟在一起。

接到曲越杉的电话通知，袁麟带着沈轻州和阿修回到了实验室。  
“初步结果已经出来了，当然了，具体分析需要更多的时间。我可以先说一下大致的结论。”曲越杉表情严肃，“我认为他身上有一种封印术。”  
“什么？”袁麟迅速皱眉，“封印？！”  
橘猫没有说话，努力思考着。沈轻州则是一脸的莫名其妙。  
封印是什么鬼？自己被“封印”了就变成猫，所以自己的本体其实是猫吗？！那自己作为人类的出生证明，其实是假的？还是说已经去世的父母有个是猫族之类的？那现在是不是等于身份揭秘了？该有一系列後续了？  
“确切来讲是一种很接近于‘封印’的，另一种手段。用个容易理解的说法来给你们解释，你们通常以为的封印，是在某个物体外面加上一层东西，把它的某种特性压制住，对吧？”他顿了顿，“而这种新手段，是在某个物体外加上一层东西，在真实特性之外，为它赋予一项前所未有的特性。明白了吗？我对封印还是有一定了解的，这两种方法的共通性非常明显，所以很快就判断出来了。”  
袁麟追问道：“那么解决方法呢？”  
“如果是件东西，我可以想办法破解，也就是，想办法打破外面那层东西。但是这个过程就像做手术一样，不可能百分之百规避风险，而我，一般不会那么在意一件东西损坏的後果。”说完这句，曲所长闭上嘴，坦然看着他。  
袁麟的瞳孔猛然一缩。  
言下之意，曲越杉不敢对小州动手。  
实验室里静默了片刻。沈轻州想，别的方法也不是没有，刚才不还说要查那个诛鸣吗？  
袁麟突然开口问道：“你对诛鸣，了解吗？”  
“诛鸣？”曲越杉摸了摸下巴，“听说是妖族里的一朵奇葩，不务正业，专门给各种认识的不认识的添乱，但是又不能审判。”看袁麟一脸欲言又止的样子，这位所长明确表示，“如果是从技术手段上来说，我完全不了解。”是就是，不是就不是，他是个很有职业素养的科学工作者，绝不会为了面子不懂装懂什么的。  
袁麟顿时歇了心思。原本也没抱太大希望的，毕竟曲越杉是疯子型的技术人员，时间基本都耗费在实验室，连饭都没空吃，更别说和妖族打交道了。  
“我这边可以继续分析得到的数据，找个风险最小的办法。不过我的建议是，你去找一个擅长封印的妖族给他看看……”  
“等等。如果你和乔程宁谦合作呢？”袁麟问道，“就像上次予索……”  
“上次是别无选择。生魂离体，就算是妖族大佬也不会有任何经验的。多一条路不是坏事，我可以告诉你一个好消息，”曲越杉指着屏幕上一堆除了他自己根本没人能看懂的东西说，“你这位小朋友现在的二式数定位级显示，他和一般的妖族没什么两样。这意味着，你可以带着他去异界了。据我所知，有很多妖族大佬，是不屑于到咱们这边玩的吧？”  
“我知道了。”袁麟对肩上的白猫说，“事不宜迟，我们先去找一趟成老，做些准备，之後尽快出发。”  
“我真的能去异界是吗？”沈轻州眼睛一亮。他对另外的世界很感兴趣，看样子可以打开新世界的大门了。  
“他说能就一定是能了。”袁麟笑了笑，“我带你。”

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：咦？大家看见我带的早点了吗？我记得明明放桌上了？  
沈轻州：……对阿，刚才还在的。  
袁麟：越杉，早点你吃了吗？  
曲越杉：可能吧，哥现在很忙，一边玩去！  
阿修：……（心虚地挪开了视线


	33. 三十三 扇子

三十三 扇子

“成老，没有递帖子就冒昧来访，实在是有事相求。请见谅。”袁麟肩上带着一只猫，身後跟着另一只，在郊区的湖边找到了似乎永远都热衷于垂钓事业的妖族大佬成溪。  
他仔细地将白猫抱到地上。刚才一路走得急，小州还不太适应猫的身体，袁麟没舍得让他跟着一路小跑，现在停下来了，让他就近活动活动身体也好。至于阿修，尽职尽责地跟在小白猫背後，摆足了贴身保镖的架势。鱼篓里正聊天的两尾小鱼不安地探出头来看了一眼橘猫，默默地选择沉底。  
变成猫之後嗅觉灵敏了数倍，沈轻州一下车就真切地体会到风景区的空气比起城里是多么清新脱俗。他眯起眼睛仔细嗅着空气，这混杂着植物的清香、湖水的潮湿，还有些微的鱼腥气，每处细节都异常鲜明，就是闭着眼睛，也好似能在脑袋里还原出整个场景。  
“好说。是出了什么事情吗？”老爷子转过脸来，立刻发现脚边多了只陌生的小白猫。他一愣，原本想要抬手捋一把胡子的动作也定在半空，足足过了好几秒，才把手抬起来。拈着长长的胡子，成老叹了口气：“真是苦了你这个小娃娃了……”  
果然是大佬，一眼就看穿了。沈轻州和袁麟对视一眼。  
“成老，您了解诛鸣吗？有办法让小州恢复原状吗？”袁麟问道。  
“这个可真是……老夫只听闻过那位的顽劣事迹……”老爷子摇摇头，“爱莫能助了。”  
袁麟没有灰心，继续追问道：“这附近您最年长，也见多识广，您知不知道有哪位妖族，比较擅长封印？”  
“什么见多识广，你又不是不知道，老夫这一千多年来始终在这附近养老……”老爷子忽然顿了顿，“等等，确实有这么一位。但……她现在应该在异界，如果她还活着的话……”  
袁麟立刻接下了他的话。“那我们就去异界拜访。”  
他这句话说得太过自然也太过肯定，仿佛只要说出口，就一锤定音，再没有否决的可能。成溪看向他的眼神不知不觉带上了几分赞许。人间界平安已久，为心上人赴汤蹈火的机会也近乎于无，可想为对方付出一切的心情是始终不会变的。  
感情一物，令人盲目，却仍然令人趋之若鹜。不管过去百年、千年，一旦踏入，都是同样的一条路。  
无论是谁。

“她叫唐茶。”老爷子将视线投向湖面，“一千多年前，她和她的爱人在这里分手。老夫那时正是听到也不懂的年纪，唐茶也并不在意被偷听。她的爱人走後，她伤心了许久，过了些天，她见老夫还在这里便问了许多问题，後来想通了，就要回去了。临走前，她问过老夫要不要和她一起走。那时她说自己住在卢苏旧地。”  
“卢苏旧地？”袁麟顿时底气足了不少，“那就好办多了！”  
巧了，那可是他的地盘。虽说回到人间界有一段日子了，可异界的格局一时半刻是变不了的。现在回去，自己八成还是卢苏旧地呼风唤雨的老大。  
橘猫可不像他那么乐观。“老爷子，有没有具体一点的地址？地方太大了，不好找阿……”  
“太大是有多大？”对于异界，沈轻州始终是好奇的。  
阿修想了想。“就是，举个例子……随便找一条山脉出来，都比万山之祖昆仑大上好几倍的那种大吧。找个妖族，还是个很擅长封印的妖族，”它连连摇头，“这题超纲了。”  
可是成溪也没办法提供更细致的地址了。如果当年他跟着去了，那自然能说得出个一二三，可他拒绝了，唐茶也就随口那么一说，自然也不会再留个什么详细的地址。  
“没关系，我有办法的。”袁麟把白猫抱起来，向成老道了谢，“那我们就先走了。等回去收拾收拾，再把网店里的公告改一下，我们就出发。”

“等等！”成溪忽然叫住了他们，“老夫想起了一件事，或许对你们有帮助。”  
沈轻州刚从袁麟的怀里挣扎着趴到他肩膀上，这时跟着人一起转回来。  
“她曾有一把非常珍惜的扇子，落在她那个爱人的手里了。虽然分手了，她却同老夫念叨过那把扇子，想要拿回去，可是又不想见到对方，烦闷不已，之後回了异界，便也不了了之了。据老夫所知，她那位爱人似乎後来卷入过什么事件，已经不在了，那把扇子也不知去向。至少在老夫这升斗小民的眼中，是不知去向了。”成老意有所指地说，“如果你们有其他门路，能找到那把扇子并且带给唐茶的话，请她帮忙想必会更加顺利。”  
袁麟不知想到了什么，眼睛一亮。“那是一把什么样的扇子，您见过吗？或者，您听她描述过吗？”  
“唐茶曾说，她在那把扇子的扇面里，封印了整整一座雪山山脉的寒气。”  
男人一愣，继而抬起嘴角，缓缓露出一个笑容。他的笑容太过自信，所有的焦虑与不安都似乎随之散去。沈轻州安静地扭头看着他。这个男人，似乎天生就有这样的本事，从眉梢到唇角，一个表情就让自己挪不开视线。  
“成老，我再问最後一句话，这位唐茶大佬，是不是一条蛇？”  
成溪拈着长长的胡子，点了点头。“看来，你心里有数了。”  
“确实，多谢成老。”袁麟顺手摸了摸白猫的背脊，心情很好，“走吧，我想我知道了。”

看着车行的方向，沈轻州诧异起来。这可不是回别墅的路。他心里隐约有了个猜测。  
“我们这是……”  
“回一趟研究所，”袁麟笑了笑，“去拿扇子。”  
很快，沈轻州就知道了，那把关键的扇子，自己不仅看过，而且看过不止一次，就放在陈列室的玻璃展柜中。袁麟带着自己参观的时候，还曾解说过。东西已经找到，接下来的麻烦就在于怎么把它从这个展柜中弄走了。  
本以为对于曲越杉那种实验狂人来讲，任何一件陈列品都和他的命没两样。但这一次，袁麟说它是为了让小州恢复原状的敲门砖，那位所长愁眉苦脸地揪掉了不少的头发，最终竟然同意了。  
曲越杉领着他们去陈列室，自从明确了他们要拿着这个宝贝去异界而且九成九可能拿不回来的结局，他的表情活像是自己下一秒就要原地去世。  
所长心痛地从玻璃展柜里取出扇子，叮嘱道：“打开看看可以，千万别扇阿。封着整整一条山脉的寒气，可不是闹着玩的。好奇害死猫。”他目标明确地盯着两只猫。  
小州和阿修：“……”  
“别一副要死的样子，你不是已经研究完了？”  
“怎么可能？！你以为我是神吗？！”  
袁麟斩钉截铁。“不，没人这么以为。”  
“在科学的道路上是没有终点的！这把扇子确实让我开始对封印的力量有所了解，但我就像一个摸大象的瞎子，只能了解到这么——”他掐了一个小手指的指尖给袁麟看，“——一点点的皮毛！”  
“这样，我可以问问扇子的主人，有没有什么这方面的培训材料。”袁麟想了想，觉得这件事还是很有希望的。  
“就这么说定了！你要是拿不回来……”一瞬间，曲越杉的眼镜反射出一道高亮的光，迸发出来的简直是杀气。  
袁麟若无其事地打开手里的扇子。扇面寥寥几笔绘出一段绵延的山脉，非常写意的国画风格。看起来和一把普通的扇子没什么差别，可被封在纸页中庞大的能量足以造成难以想象的灾难。看小州欣赏够了，他将扇子一合，收好。  
“走了，回见。”  
车上，手机突然震动了一下，跳出一条消息。得到机主的授意，小州用爪子点开，尾巴尖微微一挑。  
“任哥说发现诛鸣了，他们正在包抄。”沈轻州抬起视线，“我们要去吗？”  
“让他分享个地址过来。”  
沈轻州静默了好几秒。“你是不是太高估我这个爪子的能力了？！”  
车後座，阿修忍不住笑出了声。  
好在任九重十分上道，过了半分钟，就发来一个地址。袁麟扫了一眼，立刻皱起眉。  
沈轻州问道：“怎么了？”  
袁麟拿过手机发了条语音：“小康跟上，其他人撤吧。”  
放下手机，他说：“我们按原计划行动，回去准备一下就去异界。”

“哎呀，这帮家伙怎么这么难搞？！”少年恨恨咬着牙，加快速度逃进了前方的山谷。要不是自己机警，早在城里就会被他们抓住！他向後挥了一下手，一层透明的东西悄无声息地在脚下铺开，一刹那仿佛水光微微荡漾，又迅速消失。  
在他背後不算太遥远的地方，一只狐狸在凸凹不平的山地上奔跑，火红的皮毛在山石间时隐时现。它的步履开始加快，因为地面已经变得平整，事实上地面仍是坑坑洼洼的，只是它踏足的地方不知从何时起，变成了某种看不见的平面。  
在这条平整的大道上，今康死死追着前面那个影子。那个家伙是小老板恢复人身的关键，自己身为妖族，是现在唯一能继续追下去的存在。  
突然，它脚步一顿，身体却不受控制地向前滑去。在人间界与异界交汇的地方，道路不是一成不变的，虽然自己肯定不会走丢，可一旦绕了远路就会被甩开了。瞬息之间，今康的体型倏然变得无比庞大，火红的巨兽纵身一跃，直接跃过了那处被动过手脚的路。  
前方是一处深不可测的山谷，过了山谷马上就到通道了。它眼也不眨地一步跨过那道深谷。  
四周的黑暗潮水般倾轧过来。它曾多次在异界穿梭，早已习惯这种感觉。今康死死盯着前方的一点残光，步履没有丝毫迟疑。几乎是一瞬间，远处的光亮就扩散成了一整片。  
就在那里！快些！再快些！  
眼前倏然大亮，它终于追到了数道光线相互交迭的山腹之中。狐狸抬起头，泛着白光的阶梯正在它眼前一级一级缩向上方的洞口。它变回人形，飞快给袁麟发了一条消息，随即飞身跳到最後一级阶梯上，消失在泛着白光的洞口中。

袁麟为小州改好了网店的说明，拜托方叔收拾一个背包，装上食物和水。  
别墅里的几个小家伙见到沈轻州，都想和他一起玩。他们倒是不介意小州哥哥是人还是猫，问题是现在没时间陪他们。知道他们马上就走，小朋友们的表情极为失望，最後还是沈店长亲口向大家保证回来一定陪他们玩，这才让他们开心地回去学习。现在几个小家伙都在为进入学校做准备，乌亭和白璃是为了去上学，温谚和元宸则是瞄准了老师的位置，每个都非常努力。  
异界的食物比不上人间界，临走之前最好先填饱肚子。袁麟张罗了一些简易美味的简餐——三明治、牛奶还有罐头——吃到一半的时候，接到了今康的消息。  
两个字，沉琼。  
“小康追着诛鸣去了沉琼。”  
沈轻州眨了眨眼睛，看那人的表情，似乎对这个结果还颇为……满意？  
阿修正在拼命往嘴里塞小鱼干。马上要去异界了，一定要吃顿饱的……鬼知道自己下一餐会吃到些什么玩意儿。它费力咽下嘴里的食物，疑惑道：“沉琼怎么啦？”  
“我们也去沉琼。”袁麟说，“予索和陆行不是已经在了？这么多帮手，正好试试能不能抓到正主。”  
橘猫斜着眼看他。“你去沉琼有别的事？”  
“当然，”袁麟殷勤地给小州夹了一小块罐头金枪鱼，“要先问到地址，才能去找那位唐茶吧？你真以为我一句话，就能在卢苏坐等大佬上门？我怎么不上天呢？”  
“是阿你怎么不上天呢！”  
这天根本聊不下去。袁麟没再理会它，起身去找方叔交待几件事。  
沈轻州非常不适应猫的进食方式。这种趴在桌上舔盘子的吃法真的莫名羞耻。见袁麟走了，他连忙拉下脸来多吃了两口。  
橘猫眼光毒辣，一下就看穿了他的别扭，边舔爪子边安慰他。“阿州，猫都是生来优雅的。鱼唇的人类看猫舔毛都能看一个小时，你就放心大胆地吃。再说了，大少爷看你绝对自带光环和滤镜，就跟看一亿瓦的灯泡一样，你根本不用在意形象问题。”  
沈轻州：“……”要顺着你的话说，他一定是个天然瞎。  
等他吃完这顿饭，袁麟也回来了。他提着一个双肩背书包，神态轻松，看起来就像要去公园玩几个小时。谁又能想到，他们其实即将前往另一个世界呢？  
“你们吃饱了吗？”在得到肯定的答复後，袁麟将小白猫放到自己肩上，招呼橘猫跟上，“出发吧。”

诛鸣到了沉琼的第一件事就是翻身爬进了身後那具庞大兽骸的头颅。果然，在某个角落里，他找到了一只不起眼的小盒子。他从盒子里取出一枚模样平平无奇的耳钉戴上，紧张地凑到骸骨边缘，居高临下地盯着异界入口。  
透过巨大的眼窝，他看到跟着自己的家伙一出来就找不到自己的踪迹了。火红的狐狸团团转了几圈，原地静待了片刻——也许是留下了什么讯息——之後随便挑了个方向跑了。跑了几步，它毫无征兆地回过头，锋锐的视线扫过整具骸骨。诛鸣早有准备，闪电般缩回去藏好，没有暴露自己。  
等到对方真正离开了，他才像完成了什么任务般，彻底松一口气，坐了下来。没事可做，诛鸣把玩着那个灰扑扑的盒子，低声嘟哝道：“我都已经照你说的做了，这下可以了吧？”  
“可以了。”一个低沉却异常优雅的声音猛然响起。  
被这突如其来的回应吓得跳了起来，诛鸣回过头，在巨兽另一只空洞的眼窝中，看到了一只乌鸦。乌鸦平静地盯着他，等待着什么。  
诛鸣心虚地捏了捏耳钉。这东西能够彻底隔绝妖族的气息，尽管每次只能用三分钟，而後还要保养很久才能再次使用，那也是作奸犯科、躲避追杀、居家旅行必备的宝物。当然了，他也清楚，对方只是暂借，不会送给自己的。  
三分钟……早就到了。  
诛鸣在乌鸦的监视下，老老实实摘了耳钉放回盒子。  
他不依不饶地问：“你就没考虑过我不听你话的可能吗？”  
乌鸦满不在乎。“当然考虑过。毕竟我们之间，连合作也称不上。不过，”它顿了顿，再开口的时候，带上了一点笑音，“又不是什么难事，不过是送他一个妖族的壳子。你不做，自然还有其他的办法。”  
“伊上，你这么做到底有什么好处？”  
“没有好处。”伊上歪了歪头，“只是必须要这么做。就像曾经撞击地球的小行星，没有为什么，也没有好处，只是轨迹定了，结局也就定了。”  
它是个智者，总说着些命中注定的沧桑的话。时间在它身上沉淀，堆积成一首略显沙哑却悠扬的曲子，又仿佛卷着滚滚雷云的天空，藏匿即将来临的风暴，你不知道在哪个时刻就会倾然迸发。  
诛鸣仔细看着它，最後皱起眉。“搞不懂你。”  
“以後你就会知道了，我们不仅见证了历史，还成为了它的推动者，”乌鸦的声音安定沉稳，它转了个方向，目光投向沉琼异界那大片黢黑中夹杂着金红色熔岩的大地，“六十年的期限，就快要到了。”

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：我知道怎样找到那位大佬啦！  
阿修：什么办法？  
袁麟：只要拿出扇子扇一下，整个卢苏旧地都会有反应，唐茶一定会出来的！来，我们试一下！  
「咻——」  
沈轻州：不行我我我我要冻死了……  
阿修：你这昏昏昏昏君！  
雪山里的唐茶大佬：ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	34. 三十四 异界初行

三十四 异界初行

“我们在这里下车。”袁麟将车藏在一块巨石背後，招呼沈轻州站到自己肩上，推开车门走了出去。  
这里是一处深山老林，荒无人烟，甚至连条路都没有。车能开到这里已经是极限，下面就要靠走的了。袁麟提着一盏古旧的灯，踩着那些坑洼不平的石头、土地和植被，毫不犹豫地向前。  
看旁边的橘猫穿梭在植物中走得轻巧，沈轻州蠢蠢欲动。现在的他可不是只能靠轮椅行动的残障人士了！然而在他行动之前，袁麟开口了。  
“从这里开始，就是人间界和异界的交界，路随时都可能变。”男人伸手按了按白猫的背脊，为他解释，“如果我们分开了，再想找到是很麻烦的。这也是人类不能前往异界的原因，会迷失在不同空间的缝隙中。你现在的体质允许你前往异界，但我不想你出现任何风险，所以，待在我身边。”他嘴上说着肯定的句子，却是在温柔地征求对方的意见。  
橘猫也应了两声表示确是如此。沈轻州不无遗憾地多看几眼下方的花花草草，打消了下去蹦跶的念头。  
很快，属于猫的敏锐本性让他察觉到，袁麟每一步都走得很稳，步伐间的起伏也非常规律，就好像……他踩着的根本不是那些乱石树根。沈轻州探着脑袋去看，他脚下的影子真的有腾空的时候，袁麟……似乎是走在一层看不见的东西上。  
像是知道他的疑惑，袁麟接着说：“这条看不见的，是异界的路，你看见的那条，是人间界的路。妖族是比较自由的，想走哪一条路都可以。你虽然现在和妖族有点联系，但你分辨不出其中的差别，所以我得亲自带着你。”  
“那……我是不是可以理解为，只要有妖族愿意带着，人类也是可以去异界的？”  
袁麟的脚步微微一顿。“理论上是这样，实际上却不太可能。因为妖族对自己的地盘非常看重，没谁会把人类带进去。即使有，也非常少吧，可能都在失踪人口报告里了。”  
“听你这话的意思，”沈轻州相当慎重地问，“进去容易，出来难？”  
“对于普通人类而言，那里确实过于危险了。”  
袁麟想到里面那群信奉强者为上，弱是原罪的家伙，真心觉得异界绝对是吃人不吐骨头的地方。  
橘猫不慌不忙地说：“有袁大少爷在身边，阿州你大可放心，但凡有点眼力价的，惹谁也不会惹你。”  
他们有一句没一句地说着话走了一阵，前方出现了一座深不可测的山谷。有如神兵利器刹那劈开的庞大缝隙横亘在面前，不知其长。谷底幽邃，陷入整片黑暗。在男人朝着虚空踏出第一步的时候，沈轻州感到自己的指甲不受控制地伸了出来，死死勾住袁麟的衣服。就在这一刻，他用余光瞥见那人的嘴角，似乎因为自己的动作，微不可察地抬了一下。  
沈轻州知道有些风景区为了吸引游客，刻意在高空用玻璃建造栈道和桥面，为的就是走起来惊险刺激，噱头十足。往日只能隔着屏幕想象，这次倒是站在某人肩膀上间接体验了一把，还是……非常带感的。如果不是袁麟，恐怕自己这辈子都永远不会有这样的经历。  
他心口一跳，注视着近在咫尺的那张侧脸，一丛野火不知从哪里燃起来，在左侧的胸膛里细慢地灼烧。

再向前，四周不知为什么暗了下来。走在不远处的阿修似乎整只猫都在发光。袁麟提着的那盏灯终于有了存在感。它的光芒将一个人两只猫笼住，在浓重的黑暗中撑起一处温暖安心的空间。  
“这盏灯是曲越杉发明的，给人类拿着，能对魂魄起到一定的稳固作用，走上妖族通道的话不容易迷失。也不是百分之百管用，只能说是多加上点保障。”  
“那位所长真厉害。”  
也许千辛万苦做这件东西出来，就只有袁麟一个人能用，尽管如此，他也还是完成了。想到拿着这盏灯，袁麟就更安全一些，沈轻州突然有些心生感激。  
“他是个很想做事情，也很能做事情的人。这一点很难得。”袁麟想了想，带着些嘲讽的意味轻声说，“我们人本来就少，只会喊口号的和混吃等死的，一个也不需要。”  
在四下里一片黑暗的世界中，始终有种说不出的压抑。如果不是有人陪伴，可能从心理上就很难挺过去，连时间的长短都变得难以估摸。或许十分钟，或许半小时，袁麟和阿修终于停下了脚步。  
沈轻州看到袁麟提起灯盏来调整里面的晶石。均匀发散的柔和光芒渐渐凝成一束光线，被他斜着照向头顶。随着这道光，沈轻州意识到这是一座无比庞大的洞窟，上方有无数镜面般光滑的石块。那道光束照亮了其中一块石头，立刻反射照亮了另一块，眨眼时间整个空间都亮了起来。他看到在头顶足有好几层楼那么高的位置上，九个黑黢黢的洞口围成一圈。  
“这就是通往那九个异界的入口了？”  
阿修端坐在地上，点了点头。“没错，但是具体要去哪个异界，只有去过才能分辨出来是哪个入口。它们的气息是不一样的。”  
袁麟调整着光束的位置，光影乱晃了一阵後，他让自己灯盏里这道光束直接照向其中一处入口。他随口说道：“其实这里只能去八个异界，有一个入口是重复的。”  
“为什么？”  
袁麟愣住了，他发现自己真说不出个一二三来。他知道这里到不了的，同样也是谁都触碰不到的那个异界是凤凰屿。但这是为什么？他从未思考过这个问题。一直以来都约定俗成的东西，压根就没意识到这件事其实是有问题的。骤然间一想，真的太奇怪了。  
橘猫干脆彻底放弃了解释。“一旦接受了这个设定，你就会觉得，少一个也没什么。反正也没谁要去凤凰屿。”  
沈轻州一脑袋问号。这时泛着白光的阶梯从灯光指向的洞口一点点铺到他们脚下。阿修一马当先走了上去，袁麟紧随其後。  
“走了。”  
沈轻州趴在袁麟的肩上，睁大眼睛，看着自己没入前方一片明亮柔和的白茫茫。

仿佛被什么窥视着。  
那种对方无比庞大而自己无比渺小的鲜明对比，仿佛亲身面对一场足以灭世的海啸，滔天巨浪一瞬间便从地平线高高抛过头顶，死亡的气息铺天盖地，浓烈得令人窒息。  
沈轻州没来由的惊悸不已，连心跳都快了不少。就在他忍不住要颤抖的时候，袁麟的手抚上了他的背脊。如一道暖流拂过四肢百骸，沈轻州一下子安定下来。就在这一刻，一股强烈又可怖的力量以下面这个人为中心倏然爆开。  
面对这种力量，本能地想要低头臣服。要不是被袁麟按着，沈轻州觉得自己没准能趴到地上去。他看到阿修的脚步也踉跄了一步，显然也受了影响。先前压在自己身上那种深重的窥视感在这分强悍的迫力下，轰然崩溃。  
仿佛一场短暂的交锋结束，袁麟收回了他的力量。周围亮成一片的光线随着前行，在他们背後渐渐黯下。  
“好了。”袁麟轻描淡写地开口，“招呼也打过了，我们直接上门吧。”  
入目的是一个红黑相间的暗黑系世界，荒芜，空旷。本来还有些紧张的沈轻州悄悄松了口气。然而他无意间一回头，瞳孔猛然缩紧，再也挪不开视线。  
身後那具骸骨实在是太抢眼了。光是颅骨就有四五层楼那么高，还不算它狰狞尖利的角，而後面的骨架更是大到连身形都看不全。这真的是骸骨吗？！  
袁麟见他紧盯着不放，就说：“它叫鹿行鲸。一种上古妖兽，现在已经灭绝了。自从异界分裂成九个之後，就再也没有这么大的家伙了。这副骨头架子是被这里的老大——图蒙大殿下——专门翻出来放在异界入口的，也有震慑外来者的意思。”解释完，他斜一眼橘猫，“嘿老伙计，下面就靠你了。咱们得过一下极炎山脉。”  
“这附近还真是找不着个代步的家伙了……”阿修嘟哝着，身形开始不断变大。从一只猫变成一只老虎那样大小，还没有结束，它仍然在变大。最终停下来的时候，脊背足足有三米宽，长度算尾巴的话，绝对超过了十米。它竟然是个在人类眼中需要仰望的庞然大物！而阿修的毛色也不再是橘猫的风格，而是纯黑，只有尾巴尖上有一小撮白毛。紧接着，在沈轻州诧异的视线中，它的肩侧展开了一双巨大的黑翅，像是恶魔的双翼，由骨架与一层薄膜构成，轻盈，却充满力量。  
“嘿嘿，阿州，看到了没有？！这才是朕真正的样子！”阿修洋洋得意地说着，抖了抖自己的翅膀，还飞上天嘚瑟了一番，“朕不是猫，朕的种族叫迁枋。”  
沈轻州露出了恰到好处的惊诧神色。阿修刚想问问他有没有拜倒在自己这高贵的种族之下，就听他问道：“你竟然不胖了？！”  
阿修：“……”是在下输了……  
袁麟跳到它宽敞的背上，顺手把沈轻州也放到那身柔软的背毛里。“快点走了，别忘了咱们是来干嘛的。”  
“抓逃犯阿！”随着阿修的声音，巨大的双翼扇动起来，巨兽载着背上的一人一猫离地越来越远，向着远方的极炎山脉飞去。

气流从耳边呼啸而过，阿修柔软厚实的背毛挡住绝大部分冷风，一点也没有想象中那么寒冷，沈轻州的内心雀跃不已。有几个普通人类能有这样的经历？！大概一个都没有吧！  
他微微眯着眼睛，愉悦地嗅着隐藏在扑面而来的空气之中的，那些沉重又苍老的气息，如同某种古老的生物，苟延残喘着。偶尔，在极少数的时候，会有些许截然不同的感觉，混杂在这片陈旧荒芜的世界里一晃而过。  
阿修飞越无数山尖，跨过悠长亘古的极炎山脉，抵达了高山背後的深渊——一座无比巨大的裂谷。先前在异界通道中走过的那个山谷和这处比起来，简直就是地板砖上的一道裂纹。眼下这个才是不折不扣的，深渊。沈轻州隐约觉得，它的存在，仿佛是从一端到另一端，劈开了整个沉琼。  
“这是沉琼裂谷，这个异界也因此得名。”袁麟说，“我们要去的地方在下面。”  
阿修动作娴熟地盘桓一圈後滑向谷底，脚下偶尔开始出现一些简易的房屋。随着他们前行，房屋由少渐多，最终形成成了一座城。在最像城中心的那个位置，所有的建筑都众星拱月般，匍匐在一处气势恢弘的黑色宫殿的脚下。  
在空中盘旋的时候，沈轻州看到，宫殿门口的石台上有几个身影，其中两个很熟悉，是杜予索和陆行。阿修刚一落在石台上，就受到了陆行热情的拥抱。  
“老大，你怎么来了？难道来视察工作？”陆行笑嘻嘻地打招呼。  
沈轻州正在努力把自己从那些长长的毛中间摘出来。要知道，白猫在一大片黑毛中间，实在是亮眼得要命。陆行一眼就看见了，他顿时睁大了眼睛。“这是谁？！”  
“先介绍一下，”袁麟摸了摸陆行的脑袋，转身将白猫抱到怀里，认真地把後面那个一身贵族衣饰的小男孩介绍给他，“这位是沉琼的王，大殿下图蒙。”  
沈轻州一阵恍惚。这个看上去高贵优雅又不失可爱的小孩，竟然统领了整个异界……他的实际年龄应该有个几百岁了吧。  
“这是沈轻州，原本是个人类，但是阴错阳差被诛鸣变成了猫。我这次过来，一个是要抓诛鸣，把小州变回去。小康已经追着诛鸣过来了，不知道现在在哪。还有一件事，我想和伊上谈谈。”  
袁麟这几句话交待完，杜予索表情很是诡异，陆行更是连下巴都要掉到地上了。  
“这这这……这是沈，呃，店长？”陆行指着小白猫，话都说不利落了。  
沈轻州只好无奈地开口自证。“是我。”  
陆行目瞪口呆，下一句话就说：“怎么这么萌？！”忍不住想舔舔……  
沈轻州：“……”绒毛控真是够了。  
阿修嗤笑一声。“鱼唇的汪星人，这下知道我们喵星人的厉害了吧？跪吧！”  
那位大殿下显然没有被他们轻轻松松就歪楼的风气影响。他招了招手，转身走向殿门。“伊上出去了，也许过上片刻就回来。我建议你们先进来坐一坐，等你们的人手到齐了，再继续行动也不迟。我不会干预你们，也不会帮助你们，想要完成任务，自己想办法吧。”  
他的嘴角带着一丝若有似无的笑意，一举一动都透露着作壁上观的漠然与高傲。这样的态度却不令人厌恶，反而让人觉得，他就应当是这样的，哪怕头颅昂得再高几分也无可非议，因为在这个地方，他就是至高无上的那一个。  
袁麟抱着猫往里走，一边吩咐：“予索，发个信号上去。小康要是看到就会找过来的。”

今康走进沉琼最华丽的那座宫殿的时候，是怀着一种“我把事情搞砸了”的心情来的。毕竟是自己一路紧咬着诛鸣进来的，结果到了这边，到现在都没找到任何线索不说，还平白浪费了许多时间。所以推开门看到桌边那几个人正开茶话会的那个架势，他第一反应就是自己打开的方式不太对。  
今康：“……”要重新开一遍门吗？  
陆行变成了大白狗，正驮着一只小白猫围着桌子跑圈，刚好窜到他面前，尾巴摇得都要飞起来了。他一口叼住今康的衣角把他拖进屋里。“你可算来啦！快说说发生了什么？”  
“袁老大？！你怎么在这？！”今康又目不转睛地盯那只小白猫，“这是……小老板？！小老板你需要铲屎官吗，会变狐狸给你摸大尾巴还能当围脖毛茸茸暖呼呼的那种？！”  
沈轻州：“……”你以为我看不出来你那一脸想舔舔的表情吗？！  
一瞥之间看见袁老大的表情，小康迅速摆出一副正直无比的脸孔。“这种奴颜媚骨的行为真是太不可取了！在此我提出严厉的自我批评，不过检讨书以後再说，现在先说正事。之前在异界通道的时候我已经追得很近了，一路上都能看见诛鸣的影子……”他把之前的经过事无巨细地说了一遍，末了坦承失误，“我没有跟住对方，还浪费了不少时间，是我的错。”  
听了今康的叙述，袁麟皱了皱眉头，思索着说：“你说诛鸣一过来就失踪了，一点痕迹都找不到……我有几分怀疑，在明确逃亡的这个大前提下，对方跑到沉琼并不是一时兴起，而是提前计划好了的。”他抱起手臂望向窗外，下了结论，“他在这个地方，留有後手——某种可以让他隐藏气息的东西。”  
“可是我也没能发现他的手段。”今康羞愧不已，“我……我找了一个自己觉得比较可能的方向去追了，想在路上看看有没有更多线索。”  
“错不在你。咱们又不能未卜先知。据我所知，没有任何宝物能够长时间遮掩妖族的气息。而现在这个时间，他也不可能逃去另外的异界。接下来，我带小州和阿修去入口守着，予索你负责沉琼裂谷的下面，陆行和今康负责上方的两侧，”他微微一笑，“我的大部分得力干将都在这里了。相信凭你们几个，就能把沉琼翻个底朝天，把他给揪出来吧？”  
陆行信誓旦旦地说：“交给我们吧！”  
杜予索把手里正在摆弄的几张白纸分给其他人。“这地方手机用不了，有情况的话，把它扔到天上。提醒一下，这是一道特别亮的光，如果碰到诛鸣，没准都能直接闪瞎他，看到它就集中。”  
“明白。”  
袁麟站起身，把沈轻州从陆行身上挪到自己肩膀。  
“现在开始，行动！”

-To be continued


	35. 三十五 骸骨炎上

三十五 骸骨炎上

阿修带着袁麟和沈轻州，再次翻越极炎山脉，返回沉琼异界的入口。  
鹿行鲸孤零零的遗骸矗立在这片空阔的大地上，带着不知亿万年寂灭的沉重，成了这附近最为显眼的标的物。头骨顶端那厚实粗壮，如同鹿角般多杈的两支巨角霸道地指向天空，在满眼的黑红相间中，莹白如同闪电，仿佛要撕裂那层永不褪去的铅云。  
阿修在空中转了两圈，落在了它的颅骨上。站在这个位置，可以一眼看到相当广阔的区域，有什么风吹草动都能在第一时间察觉。  
沈轻州踩着冰冷坚硬的遗骸，久久凝视着那两支巨角。面对如此庞大的东西，他忍不住心生敬畏。并不是恐惧，更多的是对于这巨大的亡灵的尊敬。这感觉很奇妙，倘若自己见到的是一只羊的骨架，顶多会觉得“失去了一条生命”，更深刻的想法大概是“到底被做成几道菜吃掉了”，但若死掉的是一条鲸鱼，自己一定会想的是——“又要出现一个小世界了”【注】。  
对待生命，要心怀敬意。人类，妖族，或者还有其他的什么，都是同样的生命。沈轻州想，从一开始，自己就没有把妖族当成过什么奇怪的东西。能走到今天这一步，也算是有缘吧？  
“一旦进入异界，需要待够六个小时才能出去，不然会有危险。”袁麟来回走了几步，四面都张望了一遍，“我觉得他有可能躲在这附近，等时间一到就溜走。”  
“等等？”沈轻州敏锐地察觉到，“会有危险是什么意思？”  
“异界通道是交迭两个世界的特殊空间，经过这个通道的时候，魂魄会不稳。当然了，不会明目张胆地出现问题，只是魂魄和躯体之间的联系会变弱些——只有破界者没有这种烦恼，不过它是只有在书里才会出现的名词——不论是谁，短时间内再走一次异界通道，魂魄和躯体之间的联系很可能会弱到断掉，和送死没两样。”袁麟耸了耸肩膀，“我可不认为，为了躲这帮家伙，诛鸣会孤注一掷地跑去死一死。”  
沈轻州琢磨了片刻，叹了口气。“我不知道的东西真是太多了……”随口说出来的就是自己从未听过的内容，想追上他们的知识储备量，究竟要看多少书阿……  
“这些都是约定俗成的东西，”阿修在最前方趴下来，俯瞰着下方荒芜的土地，漫不经心地说，“就和不同地区的风俗习惯一样，多待上一阵，自然就明白了。”  
“阿修，你在这里盯好了。我带小州下去逛逛。”袁麟把沈轻州抱到自己肩上，看好了位置，从颅骨的侧面滑下去，不偏不倚落进一只空洞的眼窝。

不是谁都有这种机遇，能在某个巨型生物的脑袋里面散步。这真的比玻璃栈道之类的玩意惊险刺激多了！  
沈轻州环视着这处空间，目瞪口呆。看起来这里是个超大的房间，眼窝是两扇窗子，采光还很不错，骨质的天花板，墙壁还有地板都似模似样，只要随便置办几件家具就可以住了。就是不知道房价如何……  
“这里被改造过，以前做过办公室之类的地方。曾经有一段时间，每个来到沉琼的家伙都要接受检查。”正说着，袁麟忽然皱了皱眉，放缓了脚步在房间里走去，似乎在寻找着什么。  
“怎么了？”  
袁麟在一处角落站定脚步，手腕一翻，一丛黑色的火焰开始在地面上燃烧，一寸一寸沿着皎白的骨面舔舐过去，而後渐渐消散。他单手捏着下巴，微皱着眉，寻思着什么。火焰在他眼中点起一丛跳动的光，像是深渊中落了一颗爆裂的星。  
沈轻州蹲坐在地上，望着他几乎挪不开视线。直面袁麟驱使黑色的火焰，沈轻州终于有了一种见到他非同寻常那一面的感觉，强大、妖异又神秘，吸引着自己不断靠近，甚至可以不计一切後果。  
猫，总是好奇的。  
袁麟默默感受着火焰反馈给自己的内容，见沈轻州一直盯着自己，就为他解释道：“这里不久前放过一样东西，即使现在被拿走了，也还是能够感觉到……它曾经吞掉过相当多的妖族气息。很可能就是我猜测的，让诛鸣能够隐藏气息的东西。”他几步折回来，再次把小白猫放回自己肩膀。  
找到了这件东西是一方面，另一方面，不动如山的黑炎察觉到了另一种气息，虽然被处理过了，淡得近乎消失，但在制裁者无出其右的特殊性面前，任何蛛丝马迹都会显露无疑。想必……这一位就是素未谋面的诛鸣了吧。  
“阿修，下来！”袁麟喊了一声。  
几秒钟後，黑色的大猫就趴在了眼窝上，好奇地向里面探头探脑。“怎么，有发现了？”  
袁麟一挥手，又一道黑炎从刚才那处角落开始灼烧。随着他的动作，火焰铺开了些，遁着那近乎于无的妖族气息向前，眼看着从对面那只眼窝烧了出去。袁麟立刻带着沈轻州跳到阿修的背上，示意它跟过去。  
“我想，我们应该很快就能找到那个家伙了。”

沿着宽阔得可以并肩走几个人的脊椎向下，火焰从两根肋骨的间隙中没入巨兽肚腹的位置。阿修灵巧地侧了侧身子，飞了进去。  
放眼望去，这里也空旷的很，看起来没有任何活物存在。鹿行鲸被掩埋大半，露在外面的骨架超不过它整体的三分之一。粗壮的肋骨如同宫殿的廊柱，深深扎根在地下，撑起上方所有的部分。走在这里，仿佛走进了一只无比庞大的，骨白色的牢笼。  
黑色的火焰仍在安静地燃烧。它紧贴着同样漆黑的地表，几乎难以觉察，直烧到另一根肋骨的背面，才停住不动了。  
袁麟从阿修的背上跃下，落地悄无声息。沈轻州看到，他挑了挑嘴角，露出了一个轻忽却志在必得的笑容。下一秒，他似乎什么也没做，火焰却倏然间没入了地底。  
一声惨叫突如其来地从他们脚下响起。  
与此同时，地面迸裂，坚固的岩石四下里炸开。袁麟手一翻，一到看不见的屏障挡下了所有飞到他们身前的碎石。随着藏身之地被破坏，一个影子从地下仓皇逃出来，动作快得像是一道流光。  
但马上，这道流光就被截住了。沈轻州不过眨下眼睛的时间，黑色火焰形成的笼子就已经困住了那个试图逃走的家伙。  
仿佛惊弓之鸟，笼子里的少年回过头，露出那张清秀却惊惶的脸孔。他的衣服凌乱，好几处泛着烧焦的黑色，胸口巨大的猫头图案烧掉了半张嘴，仍然具有很高的辨识度。  
沈轻州立刻就认了出来，这正是曾踏入自己店里的那个古怪的少年。

袁麟把杜予索给的白符随手向上一扔，一道无比强烈的白光亮起，从地面到天空立起一道巨大的光柱。诛鸣正紧张地盯着他的一举一动，目不转睛，结果差点被晃瞎。  
“制裁者！你这是公报私仇！”  
袁麟面无表情。“哪有公，我就是来报私仇的。”  
诛鸣尝到了苦头，现在什么都看不见，更不敢碰到身边的黑炎——如果不是对方刚才手下留情，烧焦的大概就不止是自己衣服上的布料了——他毫无骨气地向黑恶势力低下了头。“大王饶命！”  
沈轻州：“……”这是什么年代的措辞……  
“托你的福，我家小州变成了猫。我就一个要求，把他给我变回去。”  
诛鸣脸都白了，窝在笼子中央瑟瑟发抖。“那、那是他的执念！我……我只能实现执念，怎么可能再变回去……”  
袁麟瞬间察觉到，自己肩上的宝贝，整只猫都不太好了。他立刻偏过头去安慰：“别担心，就算这家伙不顶事，也有其他办法的。”  
阿修蹲在笼子旁边咬牙切齿。“朕当初巴不得你离我们远一点……阿州是个普通人类，你没事折腾他做什么？！你去找个妖族玩梦想照进现实的狗游戏不好吗？！现在弄得大家都一身的麻烦，这是何必呢？！”  
诛鸣脸色一僵。“难得见到有人那么想变成猫的，实现一下这个小小的梦想有什么错？！你当猫不是也成天美滋滋？！”  
“朕是自愿的！朕不想当就可以不当！你有问过阿州的意见吗？！”  
沈轻州什么话也没说。原本他以为，抓到诛鸣就可以结束了，结果这家伙只管挖坑不管埋。现在无非是回到最开始的想法，去找那位叫唐茶的妖族大佬，看看有没有办法，再不行的话……就真的当一辈子猫吧。他想，至少自己现在四肢健全，也不用坐轮椅了，多少算个好事吧。  
袁麟想了想，问他：“如果小州有重新变回人类的执念，你是不是也能实现？”  
诛鸣使劲眨了半天眼睛，总算从睁眼瞎的状态脱离出来。他透过笼子的缝隙仔细观察对面的小白猫，看了一阵，遗憾地摇头。“他没有这样的执念。就算有这个想法，也称不上执念。”  
袁麟没有放弃，继续追问：“什么样的才算是执念？”  
“用他们人类的话来形容一下，一定是死了变成厉鬼都不肯放过的那种程度，强烈、纯粹，那才叫执念。”  
“哦，那大概是不可能了。现在我能跑能跳的，偶尔还会想着，就算当一辈子猫也不亏了，又怎么可能把变回去这件事当执念呢。”慢慢说完，沈轻州觉得自己已经重新冷静了。好不容易出现的希望又一下子破灭什么的，自己当初坐上轮椅的时候已经体验过许多次了。  
“那你们抓到我也没什么用了，我努力实现了大家的愿望，是不可能受审的，不如……”  
“想得美。”袁麟冷酷无情地打断了诛鸣的建议，“你三观不正欠教育。在小州变回人类之前，就待在他的店里给他打工吧，好好学学什么叫己所不欲勿施于人。什么时候他变回去，什么时候你走。等杜予索到了，让他拟个契约，敢反悔的话，两条腿给我留下。”  
袁麟这几句话说得平淡如水，如同在谈论今天的天气。诛鸣却浑身发冷，他能听出来，外面这家伙不是在开玩笑也不是为了吓唬自己，而是在阐述一个既定的事实。只要签了契约，是生是死那都是契约说了算的……  
“你怎么能……”  
“没什么不能的。让你付出代价就是我现在的执念，”袁麟十分和善地看着他，“既然你这么喜欢助人为乐，就顺便帮我实现吧。”

翅膀扇动的声音响起，一只乌鸦穿过那排白色的肋骨，落在了他们面前。它端正地站在地上，姿态高贵优雅。看了眼笼子里一脸惶恐的诛鸣，它转过身，向袁麟礼貌地鞠躬。“好久不见，袁城主。”  
沈轻州好奇地打量着这只鸟，尾巴尖勾了勾。不管它的气质多么高雅，终究是个鸟，猫的本能就想上去扑一扑。而且这个“袁城主”是怎么回事？袁麟的身份不光是制裁者，还是哪座城的城主？  
“客气，”袁麟向他问好，“我正有事想要找你，伊上。来，为你介绍一下……”  
“伊上，救我阿！”诛鸣回过神来，向它求救，“我要被他们弄走当童工啦，签黑心肝的契约合同阿……”  
伊上：“……”竟然有点期待……这家伙要真被他们看牢一点，想必异界和人间界都能太平许多了。  
“童个毛线，祖宗您少说也有五百岁了吧？”阿修冲它亮了亮爪尖，毫不客气地当场拆穿，“幸亏咱们异界和佛家不是一码事阿，您帮别人帮了五百年，扰乱了多少人类和妖族的生活，又留下了多少烂摊子？！所有异界都有您的传说，身上积累的功德足够下地狱了吧？”  
诛鸣忽然笑了，显露出一副顽劣的少年模样。“我本来就是执念生出的妖，这不是很正常？那个什么佛家也说过一念成魔一念成佛呢，生出来的执念是好还是坏，造成的後果是大还是小，都是当事人的锅阿，又和我有什么关系呢？！就因为刀子是凶器，所以全部罪孽都要加在刀子身上吗？可挥刀子的那一个，难道不是真正的行凶者吗？”  
袁麟淡漠地说：“收起你蛊惑人心的歪理邪说吧。没听说刀子能自己蹦到行凶者手里，还撺掇着对方去捅人的。别妄自菲薄，你可比刀子有能耐多了。”  
“这不是什么坏事，小卢。”伊上劝解道，“你去体验一下普通人类的生活也好，也有助于你理解自身存在的意义。去看看吧。”  
诛鸣见它不肯为自己出头，恹恹地哼了一声，不再说话了。  
沈轻州奇怪了一下。“他不叫诛鸣？”  
“诛鸣是族名，就好比，我也不叫乌鸦。”伊上很有礼貌地向白猫鞠了一躬，“我可以说是袁麟和阿修的老朋友了。自我介绍一下，我叫伊上，图蒙大殿下的部下。”  
阿修亲切地晃了晃尾巴，算是打招呼。  
沈轻州对于这个名字，是有比较深刻的印象的。伊下就是崇拜眼前这位才给自己起名叫“伊下”，当初在店里，那只鹩哥还缠着橘猫给它讲过不少这位的事情，自己也有幸从头到尾跟着听了一遍。原来就是眼前这位……  
“幸会，我叫沈轻州，只是个普通人类。”  
乌鸦摇了摇头，语气轻缓地说：“你要相信一件事，能够踏上异界的土地，就不再是普通的人类了。既然天意如此，跟上它的脚步，就是你要做的事情。”它的声音很优雅也很有韵律，有种读完了一首漂亮的诗词，还意犹未尽的玄妙感觉，让人忍不住想要听它再多说几句。  
“我叫卢钦。”笼子里的少年挤出一个笑容，“我保证不跑了，能不能先把我放出去？”  
“不能，”袁麟慢条斯理地说，“等签了契约，再看我家小州的心情吧。老祖宗，有句话不知道您听过没有——出来混，迟早都是要还的。”  
诛鸣：“……”

站在一处四下无人的山顶，关家的家主面色铁青。他插着手臂，眺望不远处的城市。在那堆鳞次栉比的建筑中生活着无数人类，想要准确找到其中的某一个，对于普通人来讲可能要费一番周折，但对于自己而言，实在是轻而易举。  
这一次的结果，意料之外的不尽如人意。  
“怎么会找不到？！”关寅川有些气急败坏，“我不过去处理几只没完没了查我行踪的鬼东西，一个不小心没看住，竟然就不见了！不过是个残疾人！他还能去哪里？！”  
黑鲤鱼悄无声息地现身在他附近的空气中。它的身影时而凝练时而虚幻，似乎是在两个不同的世界之中穿梭游弋。  
“不光是那个人，制裁者也不在。以制裁者看重他的程度，或许是带他外出散心了。”鲤鱼的声音平淡宁静，连带着让主人心浮气躁的情绪也和缓了些许。  
“也是。他那副样子，也没什么可折腾的了。你去袁麟的别墅，听一听其他……”关寅川说到一半戛然而止，他猛地回过头，眼神狠戾地盯住身後一棵树，“谁在那。”  
鲤鱼悄悄消失了。  
关寅川向树下走了一步。他弯曲了一下手指，一只幽蓝色的蝴蝶被他拢在掌心里。黑色鲤鱼幽灵般的影子笼罩在整棵树上方，涟漪在空气中荡漾出一圈接一圈的波纹。只待找到那个窥伺的家伙的瞬间，幻象绽放，杀机顿起。  
枝条上的猫头鹰闭着眼睛，打了个呵欠，继续补眠。  
除了它之外，整棵树上再无活物。  
关寅川静静站了片刻，确定这真的是只普通的鸟而不是任何一个妖族，这才转身沿着山路离开。那只蓝蝴蝶也不知何时消失，仿佛从未出现过。  
“但愿是我的错觉。”他挪开了视线，眉目间的阴翳仍未消散，“走吧，你盯着别墅，我现在去简家。这次的预言和他们有关，怎么也要知会家主一声。”

-To be continued

【注】死去的鲸鱼落入深海称为“鲸落”，会在黢黑无光的海底衍生出一个“全新的小世界”，一个依靠鲸鱼的尸体出现的生态系统。等到它被吃到渣都不剩，这个小世界也就自然消失了。


	36. 三十六 酒

三十六 酒

没有耽搁太久，杜予索，今康和陆行相继赶到了，可见杜予索的这道光还是足够醒目的。  
袁麟三言两语把事情说清楚了。听到他的解决方法——让诛鸣在居奇打工一直到沈轻州恢复原状——大家纷纷举双手赞成。沈店长现在行动不便，让罪魁祸首作为免费的劳力供他差遣，也是应该的。  
袁麟让杜予索着手拟了份契约。一行人逐字逐句地推敲了几遍，确定一点空子都钻不了，这才放心地交给杜予索。後者面带微笑地在那张纸上加了许多特有的手段，一旦诛鸣违反契约，能坑到他下辈子也翻不了身。  
本就不占理，面对的还是打不过的大佬，负责写契约的那个人类脸上还带着仿佛能让违逆者下地狱的迷之笑容……卢钦腿软，不敢造次，接过契约来默默签了。  
名字签下的那一瞬间，一道金色的光线落进了他的身体。顿时，他只觉得身体一沉，心脏那个部位如同被某种看不见的东西牢牢牵制住。他不得不承认，那个人类的手段相当厉害……  
契约生效了。  
袁麟挥了挥手，黑炎组成的笼子干脆利落地消散了。卢钦得了自由，第一件事就是老实乖巧地向沈轻州讨巧卖乖。“老板，我能和你谈谈待遇吗……”  
“你指望一个猫，给你开多少工资阿？”小白猫支着眼睛看他，神情宛若一个往死里压榨佃户的黑心地主。  
要不是对方是个小猫，还站在制裁者的肩膀上，卢钦很想当场跪地抱大腿。“不要工钱当然可以！但是我没有地方住，老板你能包吃住吗？”  
“吃，你就跟着他们，饿不死你的。至于住，就在店里打地铺吧，顺便晚上还能值夜班。”袁麟似笑非笑，两句话给他安排好了。开什么玩笑，难道还能让这家伙住到小州家里去？连自己都没能登堂入室呢好吗？！  
卢钦立刻缩了缩脖子当鹌鹑，直觉感到自己踩了个什么雷。  
“嗯，就这么定了。”沈轻州同意了。他也不想和陌生的家伙分享自己的住处。阿修是个例外，自己始终把它当只捡回去的流浪猫，就算知道它是妖族，也还是把它当只会说话的猫看，和身边突然多个大活人是不一样的。  
偷偷瞥一眼旁边的人，沈轻州突然觉得，要是和袁麟住一起，倒是没什么问题……反正现在自己就是个小猫，就算和他待在一间屋子里也占不了多大地方，晚上兴许还能睡在他身边呢。好吧，这么一想心脏就跳得有点快，还有点开心……  
袁麟径自和伊上说话，压根不知道此刻沈轻州脑袋里在想什么。他要是知道的话，可能要比对方兴奋一百倍吧。

“伊上，和我做个交易吧。”诛鸣这条线已经走不通了，袁麟和乌鸦谈起了正事，“你有没有兴趣，和人间界新兴的情报机关交流交流。我帮你牵个线去见领头人，作为交换，我想知道一位妖族大佬的消息，如何？”  
“哦？人间界？”伊上歪了歪头，一副很感兴趣的模样。  
“你的金扬莎菊已经冠绝八大异界了，再想做大一点，难道不是该整合一下人间界的情报吗？那边刚成立不久，不过我相信，未来的发展潜力会很不错。”袁麟一拍手，“双方合作一下，互利共赢，造就一张真正铺开来毫无死角的情报网，上天入地，无所不知，你不心动吗？”  
“你和领头的那一位，关系很好？”  
“还算不错。”  
伊上思索了几秒。“你要问的妖族大佬，是哪一位？”  
“叫唐茶，在卢苏旧地。”  
“是不是一条蛇？”  
袁麟愉悦地挑起嘴角。“你果然知道。”  
“方便透露一下吗，你找她做什么？”这样说着，它的目光还是落在了沈轻州身上。  
袁麟伸手安抚了两下小白猫的背脊。“自然是为了我家小州，想让大佬帮个忙，看能不能变回去。或者你有什么别的大佬推荐吗？”  
沈轻州这才意识到，不知道从什么时候起，袁麟这家伙面不改色语气自然地叫起了“我家小州”。里面那一点点占有欲，把自己捧在手心里，然後默默向别人宣布所有权的感觉让他心痒痒的，像有根羽毛轻轻从心底拂过。他有点别扭地别过视线，心里却暖融融的很是受用，并隐隐地欢喜着。  
因为喜欢，所以为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事牵动心神，欢欣不已。哪怕只是一个小小的称谓。  
“那位的本事很厉害。放眼八大异界，纵然不是第一，也是前几之数。你去找唐茶，是个不错的选择。”显然伊上很是看好唐茶的水平，“关于她的情报，我今晚给你。”  
交易三言两语完成，一行人准备返回城堡。  
“你们两个接下来的安排？”袁麟问杜予索和陆行。  
杜予索坦然说：“我答应了那位大殿下，给他改造城堡，刚做了一半。”  
“好，”袁麟点头，“那么，你们两个继续留在沉琼。明天一早，小康你带卢钦回去，我带小州和阿修去卢苏旧地。今晚我们在图蒙大殿下的宫殿里借住一宿。”

沉琼异界的大殿下精心准备了一桌晚宴招待这几位客人。为了迎合人类的口味，图蒙特地让擅长料理的妖族厨师按照人间界的手法烹饪了许多食物，各式各样的盘子摆满一张长长的宴会桌。  
图蒙带着伊上坐在方桌一头，另一头是袁麟和他带来的一群小伙伴。就连诛鸣这家伙也扔掉脸皮，死缠烂打地跟来了。  
“大殿下实在是太破费了。”袁麟举杯向他敬了敬。他知道这样一桌美味佳肴看似和人间界差不太多，可实际上每一样都价值不菲。比如他手中的杯子里，宝石红色的酒水不光是用可口的植物果实酿造的，还添加了一种珍贵的兽血，能让人从精神上感到愉悦，但不致幻也不上瘾，毫无副作用，在八大异界都算得上珍品。  
“无需客气，难得来一趟，本王招待也是应当的。”金发碧眸的小男孩贵气优雅，长得又精致漂亮，举手投足间极为养眼。光是把他摆到这桌食物前，就好像面对着一副绝世的油画，足以放到博物馆珍藏起来的那种。  
袁麟不时照顾沈轻州，低声向他解释桌上的食物，细致地给他布菜，同时把他不适合吃的东西剔出去，明明是在献殷勤可是又特别自然。让人看着就觉得，明明已经在吃山珍海味了，可还时不时尝到一口狗粮什么的，再也不要看他俩了。陆行，今康和杜予索抱着团边吃边聊，卢钦坐在桌子角像个仓鼠一样埋头苦吃，阿修重新变回了橘猫，坐在桌子另一头和伊上聊天，一猫一鸟俨然是老朋友。  
吃到中途，袁麟忽然想起一件事来，问图蒙：“给你画地图的那只黑浮时，有消息了吗？”  
虽然卢苏旧地是自己的地盘，但自己也没有一张能看的地图。如果那家伙能画张地图出来，接下来的路程必然会轻松许多。  
小男孩停了手里的刀叉，轻轻摇头。“本王怀疑它不在沉琼了。能找的地方基本上都找过了，只剩下些边角和险地，找到的希望不大。它的两个兄弟还没有放弃，一直在找。”  
乌鸦微微侧过头，不动声色地打量了一眼杜予索，又马上收回了视线。它的神色有那么一点惆怅，但只是一眨眼的时间，就恢复如常。  
袁麟点了点头表示知道了。没有地图，顶多是少了条捷径，该走的路还是一步都不能少的。其实，真想要异界地图的话，从穷曲楼里挑几个妖族让它们专门去学学绘制地图，也不是不行。

“袁麟，这个酒我能喝吗？”沈轻州盯着袁麟的杯子，意动很久了。  
他坐在桌子上，面前只摆了个盘子，没有酒水。比人类灵敏得多的猫鼻子早已嗅到杯中令人迷醉的醇香。明明不是好酒的人，可坐在这里，他就特别想尝尝这酒的味道。  
袁麟犹豫了一下。“恐怕不行，我怕你喝完了难受。”  
如果是人的身体，一杯应该没什么问题，毕竟自己也喝过。问题是，现在小州是只猫，这个还没自己胳膊长的身体能不能接受酒精，又能接受多少，会不会喝出问题来，自己可不敢冒这个险。  
沈轻州还在盯着杯子，舔了舔嘴唇，粉红色的舌尖在洁白的齿间一闪而过。“我现在不过是只猫，就算醉了又能怎样？总不可能像二哈那样，把整个城堡拆了吧？”  
图蒙大殿下笑着对他们端起酒杯。“本王又不是不知道你们人类的体质。穆里瑟是最温和的酒，不管是人类还是妖族，尝几口肯定没有问题。再说了，就算今晚拆了这座城堡，到了明日，本王也能让它恢复如初。这种小事情无须在意。”小男孩抬着下巴，那骄矜的态度表明他绝对说得出做得到。  
得了沉琼大殿下的首肯，沈轻州抬起头来，睁大眼睛满怀期待地望着袁麟，微微翘着的尾巴尖忍不住晃来晃去。  
本来喵星人就靠卖萌这一杀手锏让不计其数的人类跪下唱征服，现在还做出这么犯规的动作……袁麟表面上波澜不惊地把杯子向他那边推了推，内心深处简直刮了一场海上风暴。难道自己真的是绒毛控？！  
“那……我就这样喝了？”沈轻州不确定地问。还是再要个杯子？  
“嗯。”  
见对方一点反对的心思都没有，小白猫心情愉快地低下头，把鼻子扎进杯口，舔了舔那宝石红色的液体。刹那间，迷醉的感觉如同某种夙愿得偿，巨大的满足感无孔不入地钻进四肢百骸，再跟着血液汇聚到心脏，那美妙的还活着的感觉简直是让人重获新生一般的享受。也不多喝，它高兴地眯着眼睛品味了几秒，抬爪把杯子推了回去。  
袁麟见他尝了一口就不喝了，松了口气。为了让这个大宝贝歇了多喝两口的心思，他举起杯子一口把它喝干。  
沈轻州目不转睛地盯着色泽鲜亮的液体被灌下去，男人的喉结在吞咽时上下滑动。那一瞬间在他眼中仿佛变成慢动作，性感到令自己忍不住屏住呼吸，浑身都热辣辣的，马上就要烧起来。好想，凑上去舔一舔。  
他脑袋晕乎乎的，整只猫都飘得要飞。  
不过就是个间接kiss，有、有什么的……自己现在还是个毛茸茸的动物，他不嫌弃……沈店长果断划去了脑子里那句“绝壁是真爱了”，换上一句不痛不痒的“果然温柔体贴识大体”。  
图蒙大殿下和袁麟谈起异界的一些事情，开始沈轻州还坚持着听一听，虽然听不懂，後来就觉得那些句子排着队从左耳朵进去，右耳朵出来，脑袋里空空荡荡的，一丝印象都留不下。

一场宴会宾主尽欢，接下来众人要在城堡中借住一宿。这城堡大得很，图蒙更是说了除去自己那间大卧室，剩下的屋子随意入住，给了大家一个参观游览的好机会。  
杜予索和陆行在这城堡待的时间比较多，领头带着剩下的人去挑入住体验最佳的总统套间。  
走了一半，袁麟敏锐地察觉到自己肩上的爪子有点飘忽，果断把白猫捞进怀里抱着走。就算只舔了一口，想必酒还是对猫的身体有影响。看吧，现在小州虽然睁着眼睛，可一直愣着，对自己的动作都已经没什么反应了。  
“你们去逛吧，我带小州随便找一间屋子去休息。”他停步，征询地看一眼杜予索。  
“这条走廊尽头，右手边那间屋子最好。”杜予索心领神会地指了个路，带着其他人往楼上去了。  
袁麟抱着猫，推开了那扇金红相间的木门。和石头城堡的冷硬截然不同，里面的装饰风格出乎意料的温柔。四周雕花的墙壁上挂着许多风格迥异的油画，酒红色的沙发还有靠垫，似乎柔软得可以让人陷进去。窗帘被风掀起，月光沿着半敞的窗子落下。在他走进门的那一瞬，金色烛台上的蜡烛自动亮起，顿时满室光芒。  
沿着旋转台阶走到位于上层的卧室，厚实的彩色地毯铺满整个房间。风格是统一的，只是布置得更加精心。不管是窗帘还是那张大四柱床的寝具还是上方垂下来的金红色帷幔，都是舒适又华贵的某种绒布。  
“你要洗澡吗？”袁麟问怀里的猫。  
显然小醉猫并不打算回答。它睁着眼睛迷茫地打量着屋子，乖巧地任由对方把自己放在床上。它全力舒展了一下四肢，为那些布料的柔软眯起眼睛，无意识地伸爪子按揉着它们，发出心满意足的咕噜声。  
袁麟去浴室洗澡，换了件浴衣出来。他的猫已经钻进被子里睡着了。他留了两支蜡烛，将余下几支吹灭，躺到床上，顺手把猫从被子下面挖出来搂好，顺了顺毛。  
这无可非议。  
但前提是……那真的是一只猫。

半夜时分，袁麟忽然觉得身上一沉。这变化太明显，他立刻睁开眼睛，先是看到一条白生生的手臂横在自己胸口。手再微微一动，掌心立刻传来肌肤贴合的细腻感触。低下头，果不其然，袁麟在自己胸口的位置看到了小州的发顶。显然，沈轻州不知道为什么突然变回了人类的样子，此刻正浑身赤裸，被自己搂在怀里沉沉睡着。  
袁麟当即头皮一炸，整个身体的血液瞬间仿佛倒流，别说睡意了，心脏都差点当场从喉咙口蹦出去。  
刚想把他叫醒，又觉得以这副样子醒过来的话，小州那么害羞，必然接受不了。袁麟抱着这个柔软的躯体呆愣了几秒钟，才轻手轻脚地挪开胸口那只手臂，去浴室取了一件浴袍回来。  
太瘦了。  
这是自己唯一的感受。  
袁麟轻轻勾住沈轻州的腰，给他套上衣服，手臂随随便便环一把就能将他抱起来。三年来小州始终坐着轮椅，默默承受着这飞来横祸无妄之灾，心情也一定非常糟，不管是腿脚还是腰身都瘦到令人心疼。以前按摩的时候隔着衣服，还没有这么直观的印象。袁麟心下黯然。本不该这样的。  
此刻他没有任何旖旎的心思，只希望这个人能好一点，健康一点，开心一点。而自己回来的日子尚短，还没能把这具身体养回来。  
尽可能动作轻柔地把浴衣套好，袁麟坐在床沿，想多看几眼，就没舍得立刻把他叫醒。按捺住那些动荡的心情，袁麟用目光勾勒沈轻州温和的眉眼，一分一寸，带着他自己未曾察觉的一种小心翼翼的珍惜。  
这一看，就看了很久。  
沈轻州的五官生得清秀好看，越看就越让人舍不得挪开视线。细密的眼睫在白皙的脸孔上投下一小片阴影，向下是挺直的鼻梁，再向下，微阖的嘴唇轻轻抿了抿，流露出一丝无意识的惑人意味。袁麟眼神微黯，吞咽了一下，忍了忍，终究还是没有忍住  
——他俯身过去，在那双柔软的唇瓣上吻了吻。  
动作极轻，一触即分。  
碰触到的那一刹那，袁麟觉得自己像是个在沙漠中干渴了很久的旅人，终于见到了绿洲，于是整个灵魂都奔跑起来渴求着水源，渴求着自己存在的唯一的意义，渴求着这生命中庞大而浩荡的救赎，如沙漠般广博，如星空般亘古，如骄阳般炽烈，如寒夜般彻骨。  
失去的太久，永远都不够。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：我上辈子一定是个佛祖。  
阿修：港真，你是不是不行的？关爱的眼神.jpg  
今康：握草草草草前方高能，快退！  
卢钦：打扰了！告辞！  
陆行：什么是不行？  
杜予索：闭嘴吧宝宝别惹祸了！

沈轻州：咦？我洗个手的工夫……他们怎么都跑了？  
袁麟：皮这一下他们很开心。  
很开心的众人：……


	37. 三十七 卢苏旧地

三十七 卢苏旧地

“小州，小州，醒醒！”  
袁麟的声音似乎从很遥远的地方传来，渐渐清晰，终于把沈轻州唤醒了。他有点头晕，觉得自己像是宿醉，随手迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛。不，等等……沈轻州的动作猛地一滞，难以置信地看向自己的手。那是属于人类的手指，修长分明，他一下子定住了。  
“我不是在做梦吧？！”  
然而没等他高兴两秒，眼前突然一暗。一头雾水挣扎着从不知道什么的布料堆里爬出来，他发现自己还是那只猫。  
沈轻州：“……”所以，刚才果然是还没睡醒吧？  
原本想把他叫醒，再去找其他人一起讨论下这什么情况，结果对方刚醒就又变回去了。袁麟眼睁睁看了场大变活人，不知道该说什么好。本以为有解决事件的可能了，可惜还是空欢喜一场。  
“你刚才确实变回去了。”袁麟坐在床沿，认真给他讲述了一下情况，证明了那件事的真实性，“我也不知道为什么。你有什么特殊的感觉吗？或者比较强烈的想法什么的？”  
“没有，我应该是醉了吧？压根就不知道发生了什么，能有什么想法？”体验时间过短，沈轻州根本没能生出什么喜悦的心情，给不了好评。  
“我怀疑是酒的问题。”  
沈轻州想了想，也觉得这个可能性很大，忍不住笑了。“所以我现在是柯南吗，灌几口老白干就成功变回新一了？”  
“嗯，你这么说也没错，看来我们侦探事务所今後要靠你了。”袁麟眼中带着点笑意看他。小州没有因为自己又变成猫而沮丧，心理素质真的很强大，他再次意识到自己以前怕对方不接受妖族的事情所以强行分手的行为绝对是不作不死的典范。  
小白猫得意洋洋地扬起下巴。“不用客气，按时交房租就行。”  
“是是是，一定一定。”袁麟收起几分戏谑的笑容，向他交待，“明天一早我找图蒙要点酒，就要穆里瑟，咱们带着去卢苏。不过在找到唐茶之前，你不要再碰酒了。”  
沈轻州乖巧应下。  
“好了，睡吧。明天早上起来再说。”袁麟躺回床上，伸手把猫抱到胸口。他感到猫身子一僵，然後又慢慢放松，把毛茸茸的下巴放在了自己肩膀上。揉了揉白猫软绒绒的背毛，袁麟後知後觉地意识到，去找唐茶的时候一定要提前给他带好衣服……

沈轻州的爪子放在袁麟胸口，突然觉得下面有些异样。浴衣里面，领口的位置，自己按住了一样东西……是……项链吗？就在自己爪子下方，他无意识地抓了两下。  
察觉到这根不老实的爪子在动来动去，袁麟主动把那根“项链”摸了出来。  
是一枚黄铜印章，在顶端镂空的地方拴起一根红线。那印章的款式十分眼熟，黄铜小章，能当情侣项链戴的那一款，自己曾经非常用心也非常专注地刻过许多枚。而他手上这枚，就算闭着眼睛也知道，刻的字就是他的名字。原来……竟真的被对方当成项链，贴身挂在了脖子上。  
在这一瞬间，沈轻州觉得自己的喉咙被什么东西哽着，一句话都说不出来。  
袁麟看着他，想说点什么，最终还是什么都没说。  
有什么好说的。  
是真的喜欢。  
沈轻州没有任何时候比现在这一刻更想变回人类。想把自己塞进他怀里，想用自己的双手紧紧搂住他的脖子，更想鼓起勇气来抬头亲吻他，而不是当个只会卖萌的小猫。此刻他什么也做不了，只能死死闭着眼睛，数着心跳的声音，直到再次入睡。

“什么？！”早餐时分，得知昨晚沈轻州曾经短暂变回人类，最诧异的是诛鸣。穿着猫头衫的少年一脸震惊。他摇着头，喃喃自语道：“已经成功的执念竟然也会有解除的时候？！”  
袁麟看了他一眼。“不要以为妖族的能力就是万能的。这是一种类似于封印的手段，能封印自然就能解开。我带小州去找个靠谱的大佬就好了，”他转向小州的时候，神色柔和了许多，“一定能变回来的。”  
“哦……”卢钦的表情有点仓皇又有点不安，恍然陷入了一种“竟然有个谁能制住自己再也不能唯我独尊了”的微妙心态中。  
“你……还要去卢苏旧地是吗？”今康打量着袁麟的神色。按道理说，酒可以作为特殊的解药——即使药效有待商榷——拿回去交给研究所也是一条不错的出路，还免得让小老板跑去那个危险重重的陌生异界，可袁老大似乎还是打算维持原计划。  
“没错，去卢苏旧地是最高优先级。如果不行再回去找越杉，这条算後路。”说完，袁麟扭过头问图蒙，“你的酒还有吗？再给我一瓶怎么样？”  
图蒙大殿下已经给了他一瓶穆里瑟，闻言又向手下要了一瓶。袁麟转头交给今康，让他回到人间界就把酒给曲越杉送过去，顺便说一下情况，让他自行研究。  
小康尽职尽责地一一记下，又问：“老大，还有别的安排吗？”  
“回去认真配合任哥工作。如果遇到什么突发状况，比如要抓个行凶者什么的，你俩争取搞定吧。”  
“明白了。”  
吃过这顿早餐，工作上的事情也逐一交待完毕，众人分道扬镳。临走时阿修出面，让今康拿到了伊上的一个签名，带回去送给伊下当伴手礼。对于这个未曾谋面的粉丝，伊上很是大度，不光签了名，还主动按了个爪印。想想之前阿修谈论伊上的时候鹩哥那脑残粉的劲头，沈轻州很想知道突然收到这样一份大礼，它会不会激动得当场昏过去。  
图蒙安排一只四翼妖兽送今康和卢钦去异界入口，又安排另一只跟着袁麟。橘猫重新变回身躯庞大的飞兽模样，载着袁麟和沈轻州离开宫殿。

看着阿修随着空载的四翼妖兽腾空，和另外那只飞往截然相反的方向，沈轻州咦了一声，这才後知後觉。“我们不是一条路？！”  
阿修侧过头向他解释。“他们回人间界，我们直接去卢苏旧地。要是原路返回，又要在人间界待六个小时了。”  
小白猫顿时觉得自己之前的想法似乎是钻了牛角尖。谁也没说异界通道只有那一处……  
“鹿行鲸那个通道只通向人间界。”袁麟惬意地坐在阿修宽阔的背上，“很少有妖族会用到，所以你看那边荒芜得连个鬼影都没有。其实妖族去别的异界还是比较频繁的，我们接下来要去的地方就有点热闹了。我和阿修对这边不熟，不过托了那位大殿下的福……”他用目光示意了一下前面领航的妖兽，“安排了领路的，我们只要跟着就好了。”  
飞在前面的妖兽似乎知道他们在谈论自己，回过头来高昂欢快地叫了一声。沈轻州顿时很感兴趣地打量起这只有点像小龙的妖族。能飞的小龙，速度还很快，可能熟起来的话脾气也不错，放到哪个游戏里都绝对是很受追捧的坐骑或者爱宠，要是自己也能有这么一只……  
也许这话说得有些无礼，可实在很好奇，沈轻州轻声问道：“它是殿下的宠物吗？还是坐骑？部下？”  
袁麟嘴角一挑。“心甘情愿来干活的，当什么无所谓。”  
“是吗！”沈轻州叹了一声，“这么好……”  
阿修觉出里面有点羡慕嫉妒恨的意味，清了清嗓子，说：“阿州，朕就是你的专属坐骑和爱宠阿……不信你问问大少爷！明明都有了朕这么拉风的装备，你还要那种东西干嘛？！”  
沈轻州一愣。自己的坐骑和爱宠？他可从没有过这样的想法。就算此刻坐在阿修的背上，也不会觉得它是个交通工具。宠物倒是没错，毕竟在自己眼里，阿修一直是个来自喵星的胖子。再说了，自己顶多算是跟在袁麟身边蹭个车，面子里子，不都是袁麟给的？他睁着大眼睛回头默默看了一眼袁大少爷。  
知道他在想什么，袁麟笑笑。“能为更强大的妖族效力，它们求之不得。这边的世界观其实很简单，非常简单，规则只有一条——实力就是一切。”  
“那我不应该是被碾压的等级吗？”沈轻州不解。  
最後还是阿修一语道破天机。“你全方位压制朕的老大谢谢。你说一他不敢说二，你说左他不能往右。”  
沈轻州没说话，尾巴尖微微晃了晃。听到这样的话，那个被“压制”的人都没反驳，给足了自己面子，还真有点小愉悦。

四翼妖兽沿着悠长的沉琼裂谷疾速飞行，几乎紧贴着一侧陡峭的山岩。它的速度极快，不过阿修轻轻松松追在它背後。飞了许久，下方的建筑渐渐稀疏直至彻底消失，他们已经远离了裂谷的中心地带。四翼妖兽放慢了速度，似乎开始搜寻什么。  
周边的景色始终很相似，都是黢黑的山岩，偶尔有金红色的岩浆如同瀑布，挂在绝壁的某处裂缝上，那些半液体半固体的熔岩气势惊人地坠入下方的湖泊，整座湖都着了火。  
妖兽的身形忽然在空中一顿，灵巧地拐进了旁边一道黢黑的缝隙。如果不仔细看，几乎难以觉察。阿修立刻跟了进去。  
裂缝是个入口。他们钻进了极炎山脉的某一段山腹。  
一时半刻没有照明，越向里飞行就越是阴暗。偶尔露在山壁外的小块晶石会发出幽仄的蓝光，不至于让这地方落入绝对黑暗。阿修淡定地追着前面的妖兽，这样的飞行对于它而言，难度？不存在的。袁麟怕小州受不了，探手将猫搂到自己怀里抱着。不过他也是多虑了，沈轻州非常安定，没有一丁点不适。无他，喵星人视力好着呢，这地方前前後後他都能看个一清二楚。  
做猫的好处真是不少。沈轻州想，要不是自己舍不得袁麟，还想跟他以人类的方式交流交流感情，当一辈子猫绝对美滋滋。  
这道山壁中的缝隙随着他们向内，在逐渐变大。那种会发光的晶石也开始变多。  
随着妖兽一个急停变向，绕过正前方那块和整座山壁一样大的石头，眼前骤然一亮！他们飞进了一处巨大的岩穴。它太大了，放眼望去不知其长，不知其宽。洞顶大概是镶嵌着无数发光的晶石，整个顶部都发着幽幽的蓝光，照亮了下方的遗迹。  
是的，遗迹。一座尚未建成的，无比庞大的城池的遗迹。  
圆形的城墙围拢出一座城的模样，无数低矮的石头建筑错落有致，中央是一座高塔。有几分像玛雅人的那种金字塔，顶端平坦宽阔，不同的是它有许多层。说这里尚未建成是因为不计其数的建筑周围都搭着摇摇欲坠的架子，建到一半的感觉尤为明显。几处高高在上的露台是火山口，岩浆的火光暗潮涌动，在洞顶大片幽蓝色的光照映衬下，忽明忽暗，如同潜藏在黑夜中的野兽的眼睛。  
四翼妖兽嘶叫了一声，声音悠长，回荡在空阔的洞穴中。它向他们点头告别，表示自己完成了带路的工作，转身飞离。

沈轻州和袁麟坐在阿修的背脊上，俯瞰整座巨城。可以看到有不少妖族在遗迹中穿行，最後走进高塔。袁麟伸手一指。“那座塔就是通道。九层，通往九个异界。顶层是不通的，本该去往凤凰屿。”  
这个名字又一次出现，又一次这么的标新立异，就连沈轻州也不觉生出几分诧异来。“那个地方是怎么回事？难道不能去吗？”  
“确实。没有任何已知的通道能够抵达凤凰屿。这是连金扬莎菊都查不到的路。”顿了顿，袁麟解释道，“金扬莎菊是伊上那家伙一手建立的，纵横八大异界，最庞大也最精确的情报组织。”  
啥？！所以……那只乌鸦是个深藏功与名的情报处头子？！沈轻州顿时对它肃然起敬。自己从阿修那听来的，一直是它实力强大，深不可测，单枪匹马干掉多少多少对手这样的彪悍事迹，没想到它比自己想象的要更厉害。转念一想也是，要不是它所知甚多，袁麟又怎么会千里迢迢带着自己跑过来问它，那位唐茶大佬的详细住址呢？  
“你们很熟吗？”  
袁麟摇头。“只是认识，阿修和它比较熟。”然而就算胖子可以刷脸，也不意味着乌鸦就该把消息平白告诉自己。想得到情报，就一定要拿出对等的筹码，“帮助它和千羽搭上线”就是自己这次的筹码。显然，伊上对人间界的情报组织很感兴趣，唐茶的资料也不是什么大机密，这个交换，刚刚好。  
阿修在空中折腾了一阵，最後老老实实落在了城墙外侧。某种力量压制着它，想直接飞进高塔是不可能的，从这里开始就必须要步行了。袁麟跳下来，把沈轻州依旧放在它背上，穿过厚重的石头城墙，顺着脚下弯曲破旧的小道，走向位于城中央的高塔。

沈轻州坐在黑色的兽背上，两侧是阴暗的石头建筑群落，身边袁麟背着他的双肩背包，步履轻快仿佛是来郊游，这样的经历连做梦都不可能出现。他能感到，阿修和袁麟都在说话走路的同时，暗暗戒备着。  
前往高塔的路很多，可以说这座城里的每一条小路其实都通向那个地方，中间他们也偶尔会碰上一两个妖族，都是相互打量一眼，之後岔开，各走各路。  
走了至少一小时，他们才走到高塔脚下。抬头望去，它根本就是一座巨大的山！正中间是一道宽达数十米的石阶，笔直且陡峭地向上延伸，通往凤凰屿的那层，哪怕仰着头也几乎难以望见。所有妖族都在爬台阶，到了自己该去的那层就从平台走进那层的门。  
沈轻州保持安静，袁麟和阿修沿着石阶向上走。他们一语不发地向上，就这样走了许久後，沈轻州忍不住回头看了看。台阶坡度极陡，这种随时要掉下去的惊悚感觉，双腿健全的人都很可能没有体验过，十分刺激。他睁大眼睛，努力试图记住这里的风景。  
“到了。”袁麟不再向上，走到一边的平台上。这里，是高塔的第八层。除了到不了凤凰屿的第九层，这里就是最高层了。  
沈轻州忍不住赞叹了一句：“这里真棒。”不知道是不是猫的心理作祟，在这种高不胜寒的地方俯视，竟然有种迷之优渥感。  
“还要再看看吗？”小州一路上都在默默地看风景。袁麟想起他电脑桌面的那张高山雪景，心里某个地方忽然疼了一下。坐上轮椅之後行动不便，小州就没有再也没有出过远门。就算有喜欢的风景，也只能从电脑屏幕上借着别人的眼睛看。  
以後，我会让你看到更好的，他想。  
沈轻州收回了视线。“不用了，走吧。”  
袁麟把他抱进自己怀里，率先走进那扇黑漆漆的门。阿修跟在他身後进去。这一次没有光，走了很久，只能听到衣服摩擦发出的细微声音，除此之外，就是身体碰触的感觉了。  
“你们……就这么摸着黑走吗？”沈轻州不确定的声音在黑暗中响起。他想，万一走错了方向怎么办，或者撞到什么东西也很糟阿……  
袁麟的声音从上方传来。“不用担心。等你看见光，我们就到了。”他的步伐坚定，不紧不慢，像是成竹在胸，又像是随意漫步。  
完全黑暗中的一点光无疑是异常醒目的。不知道走了多久，沈轻州终于发现了远方那个暖色的光点，也许是红色，也许是橙色，非常遥远，但就在前方。他眯起眼睛，注视着那里。  
渐渐，他们走到了近前。那是一扇朦朦胧胧的月亮门，温暖的红光从对面透出来。袁麟抬脚走了进去。像是穿过了一层迷蒙潮湿的雾气，眼前的景色变得清晰起来。他们站在一座四面通透的中式阁楼里，无数金红色的灯笼挂在檐上，照亮了红色的漆柱。不知道这是第几层，来自高空的风吹得灯笼微微摇晃，下方来自街面桥边的灯火勾勒出一座沿河而建的辉煌的古城。河面上无数小舟挂着灯笼，倒映在河面上，光影交迭。  
沈轻州睁大了眼睛。  
夜泊秦淮之所以能成为胜景，此时此刻，他终于理解了。  
袁麟低声笑了一下，说：“小州，欢迎来到卢苏旧地，欢迎来到，终老城。”

-To be continued


	38. 三十八 枋

三十八 枋

潜伏在别墅附近的黑鲤鱼甩了甩尾巴，悄然无声地从街角消失。已经没有必要再监视那个屋子了，它已经知道了袁麟和沈轻州的去向。只是……这样的结果，想必关寅川不会很开心。  
果不其然，关家的家主听到这个消息的时候，眼中全是震怒。  
“怎么可能？！明明是个人类，他怎么能去异界？！我当初没有要了他的命已经是手下留情了。本以为他和制裁者分开，就不会再和异界产生什么纠葛……是我太想当然了。”他烦躁地来回走了几步，突然停下了动作，将目光投向别墅所在的方向，他沉默了许久，才慢慢开口，“既然已经发生了……”  
异界入口大开，妖族大举入侵人间界的这种未来，可不是闹着玩的。关寅川静静站着，陡然生出一种无力感。  
预言之所以被叫作“预言”，就意味着一定会发生。  
自己唯一能做的，就是延缓它的到来。然而不管推迟多久，终究都会演变为逃避不了的事实。人间界怎么可能做好准备，接受那些闻所未闻的妖族的存在？非我族类，其心必异。他不会带着偏见看待妖族，但世上有那么多没见过妖族的人类，没见过人类的妖族，一旦融合到一起，想不流血牺牲就和平相处是几乎不可能的。关寅川不希望有这样的结局出现，却只能眼睁睁看着它发生。  
在制裁者的严密保护下，杀掉那个人的可能性有多大？这个念头在他脑袋里转了一圈就消失了。不会有效果的。因为最终结局是定好的，即使那个叫沈轻州的人死了，异界通道也会被打开。也许时机到了，自然会出现另一个破界者，沈轻州一个人的死，根本阻止不了预言的实现。  
紧紧皱着眉站了片刻，关寅川长叹一声，始终紧绷的肩膀一垮。像是放下了什么，又像是重新决定了什么。他重新挺了挺身子，摸出手机看了眼时间。迎着扑面而来的风，他的目光冷静深邃。  
“我们走。先回关家确认一遍预言，再然後……是时候去见一见岑主席了。一旦无法避免，防患于未然，总是不会错的。”

“终老城？”沈轻州念叨了两声，觉得这个名字很奇妙，听上去似乎是个充满哲理的地方。不管曾经多么年少轻狂多么睥睨天下，最终都逃不过终老的命运，终结在这个灯影绕水的古城中。似乎充满了某种无法逃离的既定感。  
“对。”袁麟抱着猫走下阁楼，“小州，切记不要被任何表象蒙蔽，只要是异界，就必然是存在危险的。我不在的时候，阿修必须一步不离地跟着你。”  
阿修变成了橘猫，在他脚边走。“放心交给朕，没问题的。话说，我们是现在立刻出发还是怎样？”  
“先等等，我要拿几样东西。”见橘猫露出了然的神色，袁麟低头对小州说，“答应我，不要擅自行动，听我的，可以吗？”  
小白猫乖巧点头。“我明白，都听你的。”他可不想当恐怖片的主角，明明看着不对劲的地方还要拼了老命往上凑，用自己的绳命诠释什么叫不作不死。他很有自知之明的，就愿意安分守己当个普通人类。  
看到这么听话懂事的小州，袁麟动作微微一滞。这停顿太过短暂也太过细微，根本不会被察觉到的程度。  
这个人似乎从来都不会有恃宠而骄的时候。对待感情，对待他在意的，不论是人还是东西还是工作还是其他的什么，小州一直都在努力经营。只是……踽踽独行惯了，现在就算自己把心脏剖开来送给他，他也不认为自己有拥有这份感情的权利。恋人相处间理所应当的某些东西，没有。他不敢要。  
心脏在这刻狠狠揪了一下，泛起疼痛。  
怎么才能让他知道，拿着自己的心脏，是可以为所欲为的。  
“袁麟，现在已经是晚上了吗？”外面的灯火通明让沈轻州很疑惑，先前在通道里可不像是度过了整整一个白天。  
“卢苏没有白天。”阿修接下他的话。橘猫灵巧地三两步蹿下楼梯，一马当先在前面领路。  
袁麟抱着沈轻州向阁楼的背面走去。“这里永远是夜景，非常好看。等你身体恢复了，我带你出去逛，怎么样？”  
“嗯。”  
放眼望去这地方的建筑全都是中式风格，亭台楼阁，雕梁画栋，而且所有的照明都是古色古香的灯笼。沈轻州也很期待，自己有机会体验走在古代的街面上是什么感觉了。  
一路上，见到的大大小小的妖族无一例外，都向袁城主低头行礼。袁麟也不怎么理会它们，随便点个头就过去了。大多数妖族都有毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴，大致能判断出是什么动物。它们的衣饰也偏向于古代的风格，但是看不出具体朝代，感觉都很随意舒适。  
沈轻州默默看着它们，脑补袁城主长袖飘飘的穿着是什么样子。  
有点想看……一定很好看……不知道他会不会穿的？

在沈店长胡思乱想的时候，他们已经穿过几条游廊，来到一座三层小楼的门外。这幢建筑是个仓库，一进去就能看到各式各样的盒子，摆满了多宝格和书架。  
袁麟应该是非常熟悉这地方。他目标明确地取出一个绘着暗红火焰纹的锦盒。盒子一打开，整个房间都热了起来。沈轻州好奇地低头看去，里面是七八块火红的方尖晶体，奇妙的是晶体中央似乎有鲜红的液体在缓缓流动，热量不断散发出来。  
袁麟挑出三块，他指尖闪过一道黑色火焰，晶石就被穿了孔。他迅速穿了线做成项链，给阿修一条，自己收起一条。而晶石最大，成色也最好的那条，被他亲手戴在了小白猫的颈上。  
晶石贴上胸口的刹那，沈轻州觉得周身一暖，瞬间觉得自己能单挑一整座雪山。接下来他们要去的地方就是寒冷的雪山，这件宝贝比羽绒服什么的可要管用多了。  
袁麟将门一关。“好了，齐了，我们现在出发。”  
“好极了！”阿修立刻抖了抖毛，变成身带双翼的黑色大虎，并愉快地甩了甩尾巴尖上的白毛，“我们去哪儿？”  
“枋山。”  
阿修站在原地深吸了一口气，再看袁麟时摆出一脸被雷劈到的表情。“什么？！枋山？！那家伙在枋山？！她是有多想不开？！”  
“那个地方，”沈轻州斟酌着字句，“很不妙吗？”  
“特别冷倒是其次，”阿修的语气听起来很有几分担忧，“阿州，你知道‘枋’是什么意思吗？”  
“方圆的方？”  
“左边再加个木字边，”袁麟解释，“有一个字义是，棺木。用这个字作名字，是形容那座山比较危险。阿修你去我房间里取两件斗篷来，快。”  
眼看阿修双翼一拍，用最快的速度消失了，袁麟把怀里的猫抱紧了点，一低头对上了他蓝色的大眼睛。“怕吗？”  
沈轻州面无表情。“诶哟我怕死了，现在反悔还来得及吗？”  
嘴里这样说着，但心里想着，开什么国际玩笑呢？！都已经到了这里，无论如何都不会退缩好吗？！不然之前的努力不就成了笑话，又把竭尽全力帮助自己的袁麟置于何地呢？  
像是知道他的想法，袁麟抚摸了一下毛茸茸的猫头。“放心吧，不会让你遇到危险的。”  
那人说得轻描淡写如同谈论今天的天气，却出乎意料的令人信服。沈轻州眨了眨眼睛，眼底流露出一点笑意。

袁麟将厚实的黑斗篷罩在自己的衣服外面，另一件放进背包，再多的行装就没了，完全符合轻装简行的标准。他坐到阿修背上，小白猫藏在斗篷里，再拉下帽子严严实实地裹住头脸，顿时隐进卢苏无边的黑暗，神鬼莫测。  
阿修腾空而起，将夜色繁盛的终老城抛在背後。  
被斗篷彻底蒙了起来，什么都看不见，沈轻州在袁麟臂弯里找了个舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛休息。阿修乘着风，偶尔滑翔时有些不甚明显的轻晃。所有寒冷都被斗篷挡在外面，再加上那只手臂保护一般地抱着自己，整体感觉竟出乎意料的惬意。也许是这样的感觉太安心，沈轻州不知不觉间睡着了。  
等他醒过来，发现自己在一座很简陋的小木屋里。这是山林里一间无人的小屋，他们要在这里过一夜。袁麟正在削几根树枝，就用他指尖那种黑色的火焰。  
“醒了？我们出去烤肉吃。”袁麟还想揣着猫走，被後者利落地翻身闪开，自己跳下地去。袁麟笑笑，拿好树枝跟着他，一前一後走了出去。  
这地方是一片密林。小屋前的空地上生着篝火，只能看到附近茂盛的植被，再远一点就全部湮没在黑暗中。在没有日出日落的世界，时间概念开始变得薄弱。  
“现在是什么时间了？”  
袁麟摸出手机看了看。“晚上八点四十。该休息了，我们先吃点东西，明天再继续。”  
看到外面的景象沈轻州才意识到，比起自己，阿修这个喵星人才是真正的猎手。一头断了气的猎物躺在它身边，模样有几分像羊，差别是它嘴里长着长长的尖牙，怎么看都不像是温驯的食草动物。大猫端端正正地蹲坐在火边舔爪子，一看就是在等着用餐。  
袁麟也不多话，直接动手。他用黑炎将肉切出最好吃的部分，再将它们切成小块串在拿出来的树枝上，开始就地烧烤。他这一系列动作太过娴熟，沈轻州看得心生敬佩。这得是练过多少次才能达到这样的熟练度阿……  
介于两个喵星人对烤肉这件事帮不上一点忙，全部坐在那里眼巴巴地看着。袁麟思考几秒，决定给某只再加点活。  
“阿修，我需要烤肉的酱汁，你去找找。”  
“唉哟，朕忘记了！”阿修立刻蹿进林子。  
沈轻州：“……”烤肉酱是林子里找找就能有的？我书读得少你别骗我……  
袁麟边翻烤着手里的肉串，边向沈店长交待情况。“我们还需要至少一个月才能到枋山，这段时间就只能在路边找点吃的了。我和阿修都能找到吃的，不用担心饿肚子的问题。”他的语气中带上了些歉意，“没法和正经的饭菜比，只能先凑合凑合。包里虽然有罐头，但要留着到雪山里吃，那边找食物比较难。”  
“你吃什么我就跟着你吃什么，就当入乡随俗了。”在陌生到自己无法确定的地方，沈轻州可不会逞什么口腹之欲，“只是没想到，路上要花一个月……”阿修飞行相当快，就算为了照顾背上的两位刻意放慢了点速度吧，可连飞一个月也真的是特别遥远的距离了。  
“是游戏地图足够大。”袁麟露出一个笑容。当年自己在这里生存的时候，各种在死亡线上挣扎。如今想来，曾经的苦难都是为了如今能轻松应对，就丝毫不觉得苦涩了，反而还隐约尝到一丝甜意。  
“袁麟，卢苏旧地……”沈轻州顿了顿，“是你的地盘？”  
“是。”袁麟的视线从手里的肉串挪到小白猫的身上。自己没有直接说过这件事，也没打算瞒着。顺其自然，知道就知道了。  
“很了不起。”沈轻州盯着爪尖前面的一块小石头，“像个大领主。”  
“其实一点用都没有。我一不能收税二不能为所欲为？没钱没权叫什么领主？”他乐呵呵地摇了摇头，“唯一的好处大概就是横着走竖着走，没谁敢惹我。在终老城里，你看谁见我不低头阿？这边听话都是靠打的，但就是我也不能把这边的大佬都打一遍。不到两年的时间，我把出来蹦跶的刺头都给收拾了，哈哈绝对有成就，比如卢苏第一打手什么的！”  
小白猫拨着脚边的石头，这时有点突兀地打断了他的嘚瑟。“一定很难吧……”  
袁麟闭上了嘴。  
这个人怎么就这么一语中的呢？  
……很难。把命都赔上的那种难。其他人只看到这光鲜亮丽的结局，或者羡慕嫉妒恨或者崇拜追随，谁也不会在意已成为过去的那些性命交关的时刻。只有小州把它们从字里行间揪了出来，问自己，一定很难吧。  
能活到现在真是太好了。回到人间界能再次遇到他真是太好了。没有再一次错过，真是太好了。  
越是接触就越是察觉到  
——自己真的是，一天比一天更爱这个人。

没过太久时间，阿修喜滋滋地叼着一根藤蔓回来了。绿色的藤上缀着七八枚红色的浆果，每一枚都有荔枝大小，色泽鲜亮，看起来十分美味可口。  
袁麟眼睛一亮，夸了它好几句。肉已经烤熟了，他将果子破开一道口，清香多汁的果肉像琥珀一样晶莹剔透，被他均匀地涂抹在肉块上。  
“可以了。”袁麟把肉串从树枝上剥下来，放在大片的叶子上让两只猫先吃。  
猫舌头吃不了烫的，阿修心痒难耐地等着它凉，沈轻州也非常期待这颇具异域风情的烧烤。他的鼻子告诉他，这绝对是街头烤串比不上的美味。  
“这种果子叫藏蒲桃，是卢苏旧地一味很出名的调味料，产量稀少，口味上乘，城里一向高价收购。”袁麟开始动手填自己的肚子。  
当沈轻州伸出舌尖碰到那块肉的时候，鲜香的味道仿佛直接在脑袋里炸开，每一根血管每一个细胞都在唱着圣歌赞颂它，这种由于美味而充斥着幸福的感觉令他通体舒泰，整只猫都飘飘然，像是要上天。它咂着嘴，满脑子都是矛盾的想法，一时想把所有的食物都一口吞进肚子一丁点也不要留，一时又想把它们留起来每次只吃一点点然後最好能吃上一辈子。  
“怎么样？”袁麟问道。  
“这是我吃过的最好吃的烤肉！”小白猫心满意足地眯起眼睛，觉得这顿烤肉的滋味足够自己回味半辈子。他的表情让袁麟也跟着愉快起来，剩下的几颗果子可以下次接着吃。  
“只要我们还在这片林子里，就还能吃到！”阿修无疑也非常享受，它舔了舔嘴唇，叹息着补充道，“不过也不能抱太大希望，毕竟产量太少，今天能找到一株已经是朕走大运了。”  
结束了这顿美味的烤肉，袁麟带着小州回到屋子里。带着它在简陋的木床上歇下，阿修在他们脚边盘成一团。“早点休息，明天继续赶路。”

与此同时，在人间界的任九重接到了一项工作。不是作为侦探事务所接到的寻找走失爱宠的小事，而是简家的少主简奇直接传达的消息  
——附近镇上出现了一起妖族恶意伤人的事件。  
好在今康已经回来了，任九重不至于孤军奋战。袁麟不在，他俩商议了一下行动细节，白天的时候小康把酒送去了鸿渐六所，两人又各自做了些准备，带着伊下连夜出发。这货收到偶像送的礼物正在兴奋，爆发出的热情简直能把别墅烧成碎片。至于那只诛鸣，则被留在了别墅里，由方叔先看管他。总不好让他一个人去居奇，没个合适的人看着，看不好店闯了祸可怎么办。  
“你说老大他们会去多久？”小康坐在车上，语气里有些担忧。  
任九重开着车，满不在乎地答道：“多久咱们也得顶住了。就当老大是提前去度蜜月了吧，这年头，谁还不能放个婚假了？”  
“就是的。”伊下坐在仪表台上，正抱着自己的礼物跪舔，好不容易才把注意力从爪印和签名上挪开，“我既然来帮忙就会负责到底，传递消息的事就交给我，毕竟我小伙伴个个都能上天。”  
今康笑了几声。先前他确实有些担忧老大不在，出了状况自己这边HOLD不住。不过有任哥和外援的鹩哥，他渐渐有了信心。也是，要相信任九重和自己的能力，相信伊下的情报收集，再过几天大概杜予索和陆行也该回来了，再搞不定就只有难度EX等级的了。  
“所以，你们有什么线索吗？”一个小女孩的声音在车里突兀地响起。  
兴高采烈的谈话仿佛被卡住了脖子般，戛然而止。坐在前面的三位错愕万分。“胡小蝶？！你怎么在这？！”

-To be continued


	39. 三十九 梦境与现实

三十九 梦境与现实

很快，沈轻州就适应了这种每天赶路的日子。放在以前，他完全无法想象自己会有一天适应没有手机没有网甚至可以称得上与世隔绝的日子，然而实际上过了这么两天……还真没什么不适应的。  
虽然路上没有现代方式的消遣，但旅游是他一直以来都很想做却做不了的事情。能够近距离接触茂盛的丛林，欣赏这些原始野性的景色，他非常开心。就是可惜了，不能拿手机把风景照下来，而且这里只有夜景，即使照了相，效果也要打个折扣。  
眼下他们已经离开密林，跟着一条小溪进入了鲜花盛开的平原。在看到的第一眼，沈轻州就深深吸了一口气。这里的花和人间界的花截然不同，每一株都闪闪发光。浩大的花海在平原上散开，不计其数淡白和淡黄的光，随风摇曳。上前一步，就踏入难以置信的光的海洋。  
一路上，阿修都在致力于做一个合格的导游，热情地为沈轻州解释路上见到的一切东西。袁麟没有抢它的工作，让它自由发挥，只有在需要补充的时候才偶尔加几句。有了这么尽职尽责的导游，沈轻州自然感到旅程非常愉快。  
“这地方叫香菖。花叫星夜菖，不分季节，永远开不败。虽然现在没有味道，但总有些时候，它们会散发出一种香气。人类还好，咱们的鼻子会觉得有点……过于浓烈。”阿修低头嗅了嗅脚边的一朵花，很好，至少现在干干净净的没有任何味道。  
这次在它解说完花田之後，袁麟突然冒出来一句，差不多了。  
阿修一愣。“阿？什么差不多了？”  
“也许就是这几天吧，风帽子的迁徙。”袁麟望着远方，“我们需要至少四天才能穿过平原，没准会赶上。”  
疯帽子？Hatter？沈轻州脑袋里立刻出现了《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》里那位著名的帽匠，不知道这二者之间有没有关系的？不过这个属于他想多了，袁麟的答案是，没有任何关系。  
橘猫摇摇头，语气颇为复杂地叹了一声。“风帽子阿……”  
沈轻州很是不解。“怎么了？是有什么麻烦吗？”  
“没有。会很漂亮。”袁麟神秘地笑了笑，“想象不到的漂亮，没有深海恐惧症的话，你会喜欢的。”  
沈轻州：“……”如果有怎么办？！

风帽子究竟是什么，在横跨香菖的第三天，沈轻州终于见识到了。  
当他们又花了整整一天的时间赶路，最终在花海里停下准备休息的时候，始终昏暗的天边忽然出现一道若隐若现的光，而後，竟然真的一点点亮了起来。在始终被黑暗笼罩的卢苏旧地，这简直堪称奇景。如同极地持续了半年的黑夜终于迎来了春日的第一场黎明，沈轻州睁大眼睛，望着那仿似日出的暌违已久的光芒。  
“小州，那就是风帽子。”袁麟放松地坐在花丛里，双手撑在身後。两只猫并排挨坐在他前方，面向着那一线光明。  
鼻端开始嗅到一丝甜香，好像蜂蜜，接着香气渐渐浓郁起来，似乎是随着那道光线在不断靠近。橘猫抬起一只爪捂着鼻子，满脸的嫌弃。沈轻州倒是觉得还可以，毕竟蜂蜜这种东西，甜归甜，作为人类，接受度还是蛮高的。  
时间一分一秒过去，待看清了铺天盖地从天上飞过来的都是什么，沈轻州震惊得连话都说不出来。他张大嘴巴，只觉得自己一定是在做梦。  
毕竟，这应该是……只有在梦里——好吧基本上是海里——才能见到的景象。  
无数散发着微光的巨型“水母”乘着风飞来，半透明的白色身躯成群结队层层叠叠，在空中缓缓飘动，无数细长的触须低垂在圆形的身躯下优雅地轻摆。最大的也许会有十米，即使飞在高空也能够看清。它们的数量太多，每一只都带着幽光，集中在一起，将整片天空装点得无比华丽，一眼望去，宛若引着来自黎明的天光。与此同时，一种奇妙的声音跟着它们一同抵达，像是来自深海的悠扬歌声，空灵，圣洁，仿佛拥有某种美好的祝福。  
“它们跟着星夜菖的香气活动，那是它们的食物。你可以把它们想象成巨大的蝴蝶，香气就是它们赖以生存的花蜜，”袁麟示意了一下身後的来路，“它们正在迁徙，接下来会穿过平原，到林子里寻找食物。”  
他的声音轻缓温柔，说着安详宁静的话语。也许是此刻的景色美得太过惊人，也许是风帽子的歌声满含难以形容的感情，沈轻州在这一刻，对正在经历的一切都迷恋不已。  
看见的，听到的，席卷周身的，以及，正陪伴在身边的。每一桩每一件都想要刻在骨髓里，深深记住的那种……  
迷恋不已。  
风帽子距离他们越来越近，而後越过平原上的过客，继续它们的旅程。某些飞得较低的小“水母”，它们低垂的触须甚至可以够到星夜菖的花瓣，如同情人，轻声细语地哼着歌，指尖温柔地拂过自己的挚爱。  
沈轻州注视着风帽子浩荡又华丽地从头顶上方徜徉而过。  
袁麟注视着他。

这只是旅程中的一段小插曲。  
他们总共在平原上度过了四天。在这种没有日出日落的地方，很难有什么“一整天”的概念，是袁麟一直在努力维持着相对稳定的作息。沈轻州发现他随身戴着一块表，一块不依靠电池，隔段时间就需要上一次弦的机械手表。  
这才是经验丰富的老司机……呃，老向导。  
他们沿河而行，找到什么就吃什么。有时候是河里的鱼类，有时是植物，有时是阿修不知从哪里抓来的兽类，袁麟随手做一下，就足够他们填饱肚子了。他的手艺很不错，手法也相当娴熟，做出来的食物简单却独具特色。天知道他拿这些食材练过多少次……  
离开了现代社会，每一天都过得堪比荒野求生，但有袁麟和阿修在身边，这样的生活并不赖。甚至可以说，在异界的这几天，和沈轻州以前的所有日子比起来，都更加鲜活有趣。  
香菖的尽头，是一支庞大的山脉。耀眼的星光铺在峰顶的皑皑白雪上，仿佛是它自己在发出莹白的光。这里距离枋山非常遥远，不过它们一脉相连，只要沿着向前，就不会走丢。  
在接近雪山的过程中，沈轻州始终关注着那座高山。这还是他首次接触到真正的雪山。扑面而来的磅礴气势令他不自觉地屏息，在高耸入云的山峰面前，自己是如此的渺小。他忽然理解了为什么许多人会把高山当作神明来崇拜。那源于一种无法形容的震撼，能够洗刷灵魂的庄重与威严，绝不是看着电脑桌面上的一张照片就能感受到的。  
能够亲眼见到这样的景色，他心怀感激。  
袁麟将沈轻州的种种表现都看在眼里。他默默发誓，等以後医好小州的腿，一定要带他去看更多，也更好看的山。他应该很喜欢那种沐浴在阳光下的，莹白如玉的雪景吧。  
回过神来，沈轻州回头问他：“我们要上山吗？”  
袁麟摇头。“不，先沿着山脚走，山脚比较温暖，找食物比较容易。走十天左右，到了枋山再进去。”  
沈轻州充分相信这地方有多广阔了。阿修飞行的速度一点也不慢，当然是比不上飞机，但动辄就要飞个一两周的，可能绕地球两圈是差不多了吧。

在人间界，浮士德的最新进展简直超乎了所有人的想象。如今最大的变化是胡小蝶这个小姑娘的加入。  
原本任九重和今康都觉得这只小蝴蝶偷偷跟着他们上车是想近距离观摩一下他们的工作，长长见识，然而这一次，胡小蝶强大的行动力和高超的技术手段令所有人的下巴都砸穿了车子底座。  
简奇为他们提供的情报是行凶者的大致消息，具体的就要靠他们自己了。伊下还没来得及发挥出它的本领——找到能够定位行凶者的当地小伙伴——胡小蝶就果断出手完成了任务。她轻而易举地潜入了警察局，不仅入侵监控系统，直接调出了所有路口的监控，快速摸清了行凶者的活动范围，而且十分自然地借鉴了一下人类对这起恶意伤人事件的最新调查成果。  
确定了行凶者的位置，接下来就轮到任九重大展身手了。几乎没费吹灰之力，他和今康就抓获了行凶者。  
後续却有些麻烦。虽说那位受害者已经有些神志不清，但只要他还活着，就能进行审判，行凶者的罪名就能定下来。然而这件事最大的麻烦在于警察局对这起事件留了档，不是单纯把受害者的记忆修一通就能宣告完结的。  
今康连夜向鸿渐六所的所长求助，曲越杉早有发明——只是以前从未被用于实际行动——当即派秦陆风送出珍贵的“道具套装”。与此同时，任九重和乔家诊所也联系了一下，让胡小蝶黑进医院系统做了个转院手续，直接拐走了受害者。  
秦陆风用最快的速度赶到，警察局的人还未发现有被闯入的迹象。他仿佛一个路人甲，戴着耳机在周围街道闲逛了一圈，随手丢了几样垃圾，小零食的包装袋阿，矿泉水瓶子阿，一团餐巾纸阿什么的。他转完这一圈，掏出耳机连着的那个精致仪器，操作了一番。  
结果随着时间的过去渐渐显现。警察局里的人仿佛多了干不完的活，在这种不同寻常的诡异的忙碌中，只用了不到六小时的时间，就彻底遗忘了某些事情。而他们的内部网络上则多了一段代码，不仅销毁一切相关记录，还对查找的人进行暗示，曾经看到的内容都是真实的梦境。工作压力山大，都神经紧张到把梦当真的程度啦，有时间还是多休息一下吧，体贴的胡小蝶如是说。  
确定不会再有任何後续困扰，行凶者和受害者被同时带去简家进行审讯。任九重暂代制裁者，之後的审判结果要将行凶者发配到极原异界，由今康和陆行这两个妖族一起押送。  
他们两个花了几天时间，成功完成任务。回到办公室里，众人各自说明了一下情况，再相互看看，没有任何意外。  
哦，看来没有袁麟那家伙也不打紧，根本没什么大不了的嘛，大家完全可以谋权篡位  
——这却是短时期内，袁麟不可能知道的事情了。

十三天後，阿修载着袁麟和沈轻州，终于沿着支脉抵达枋山的主峰。如众星拱月般被无数山峰围绕着，那座居中的，最为霸气恢弘的，就是他们此行的目的地。  
在山脚下吃了最後一顿烧烤，又休息了整整一天，他们三个抖擞精神，离开了温暖如春的山脚。临出发前，袁麟把唐茶那把扇子从背包里拿出来，绑在了小白猫的後背上。  
“这是做什么？”沈轻州回头看着他动作，很是诧异。  
“以防万一。”袁麟面不改色，“据说枋山上有非常厉害的幻术阵，也许我们会在不知情的情况下被迫分开。”  
这也是枋山非常危险，曾有众多妖族有去无回的几大理由之一。其他的理由就是难以抵御的严寒，强大嗜杀的妖族，风雪太大迷了路就是死，这种随便哪个地方都可能出现的理由了。  
听到可能分开，沈轻州不由得心里一慌。他可不确定，自己一个人——不，现在连人也算不上了，只是个衣来伸手饭来张口的宠物猫——在这艰难的环境能不能顺利活下去。  
“我会尽我所能，不让你陷入危险的。一旦和你分开，我一定会第一时间去找你。”袁麟向他保证。  
“……哦。”应了一声，可沈轻州还是觉得心里各种没底。  
“也许什么都不会发生呢，毕竟幻术阵只是个传说，放轻松点阿州。少爷只是让你多少有个心理准备。”阿修也跟着安慰几句。  
“那有没有传说，碰到那个幻术阵会怎么样阿？”  
“会陷入一场美梦，”袁麟摸了摸小白猫的背脊，“只要找到破绽就可以出来了。所有幻术阵都是这种破法。不自然的地方，不对劲的地方，只要堪破虚妄，就会结束。”  
沈轻州点头受教。  
“我们的目的是找到那位唐茶大佬，伊上给我的情报是些描述，没有地图，我们需要在山里摸索，一点点去找。”袁麟望着雪山，默默盘算着行进路线。

顶着愈发寒冷的风，他们翻过第一道山脊，一路向前，正式进入了冰封千里的枋山。  
贴身戴着的晶石项链异常管用，平时不觉得有多么特殊，直到进了雪山才彻底体现出它的效果，浑身都被温暖包裹住的感觉是太珍贵也太奢侈了。袁麟如此体贴细致，小白猫又暗暗感动了一下。  
“从这边下去。”袁麟指挥着阿修，让它沿着一处陡峭的山壁飞下去。他们要找的是一处隐藏在雪山深处的山谷。伊上知道有条捷径，但那也是在一座山谷的谷底，所以袁麟打算将能找的山谷全部找一遍。已经到了这一步，时间不是问题，错过才是要命。  
在山中耗费了几天，前前後後也找到几处山谷可供他们稍事休息，但总的来说，仍是毫无进展。  
这天看时间差不多了，他们回到一处事先看好的谷底休整。袁麟在纸上画简易的行进路线，尽可能地保证没有遗漏。沈轻州被他裹在斗篷里，从胸口的位置探出脑袋，和他一起分析地图。  
在谷底探索了片刻，阿修兴冲冲地跑回来报告。  
“朕在那边发现了一个洞口！要不要进去探探？”  
“走！”袁麟毫不犹豫地起身，并迅速带上了所有东西。  
都说，机会是留给有准备的人的。从进入雪山的那一刻开始，他就随时做好了准备。也许，这就是伊上提到的那条捷径呢？  
在黢黑的洞口前，他们调整了一下队形。阿修在最前方，袁麟紧随其後，沈轻州站在他肩膀上。袁麟拿着一支小巧却耐用的手电照明，到了这种时候，他也不会再吝惜什么电池了。  
白色光线打亮了四周的山壁。洞穴足有一人多高，看起来就是条狭长的通道，里面幽深曲折，不知通向哪里。  
“没有奇怪的味道。”阿修说着，率先向里面走去。这也是它选择进来探一探的原因，如果是什么野兽的巢穴，必然不会如此干净。  
沈轻州一开始还仔细看着，後来就有些走神，因为这地方一直……没有任何变化。前面是没有尽头的路，後面也是没有尽头的路，所有的光线来源于那只手电。开始他们还有几句话说，而後就逐渐沉默下去。即便是讨论这个不同寻常的地方，说了足足半小时一小时的，早就说够了。  
他感到自己好似是……睡了一觉。身上很暖和，在袁麟的肩上也非常安全，一点也不担心，就这样不知不觉地睡了过去。  
有点遥远却无比熟悉的声音将沈轻州唤醒了。

“嘿，宝贝儿，还不起床吗？是谁今天要去游乐园过生日的？”  
带着笑音的呼唤，加上身体被轻轻晃了晃，沈轻州睁开了眼睛。  
袁麟非常自然地摸了摸他的额头，然後俯身在他唇上亲了一口，之後走到旁边，从桌上拿起杯子喝水。  
沈轻州直愣愣地躺在床上，睁大了眼睛。唇上的触感鲜明温暖，心脏里一时欢欣激动得仿佛是要炸掉，一时又心酸到想要痛哭。这是什么奇怪又矛盾的感觉？！仔细想想，又似乎没什么不对的……所有事情都很正常阿？  
今天是自己的生日来着。和袁麟在一起整整六年，两人的生日是每年都要庆祝的纪念日。他们各自向公司提前请了假，要去市郊新开的游乐园玩一整天。  
对对，确实是值得开心和兴奋的事嘛！  
“……要是去晚了要排好久的队！”一想起来，沈轻州立刻从床上蹦起来，跑去洗漱。  
“别急，时间足够的。”说着袁麟走去餐厅，杯子和盘子的声音紧接着响起，“早餐我都准备好了，不过你少吃点，怕今天折腾起来，胃受不了。”  
叼着牙刷含糊地应了一声，沈轻州抬起视线，望着镜子里的自己。  
熟悉的脸，熟悉的自己，熟悉的家，熟悉的爱人。明明一切都很正常，但那种隐隐约约的不确定感以及……难以置信，患得患失的心情，又是怎么回事呢？

-To be continued


	40. 四十 破境

四十 破境

城郊那座主题游乐园自从开张以来，好评如潮，沈轻州已经肖想了好几个月。现在终于借着生日，有了名正言顺去玩的机会，还是和袁麟一起……只要想想，浑身细胞都忍不住要尖叫起来。  
两人冲进公园的第一件事就是去排队坐了一圈过山车。在无数震耳欲聋的尖叫声中，眼前晃过的大片风景成了斑驳的色块，血液汩汩冲向耳鼓，沈轻州紧紧抓住扶手，无法控制地感到心脏被高高揪起，再疾速落下。肾上腺素发挥了应有的作用，感观在这一刻被无限放大，似乎比平时敏锐了无数倍。  
在一段相对平缓的坡道上，他习惯性地去看身边的人。见袁麟眼角眉梢全然是跃跃欲试的神情，沈轻州忽然间心口一跳，针刺般疼了一下，一种隐隐的焦灼从心脏深处升腾起来。  
无法言说的怪异。  
下了过山车，怕小州身体不舒服，袁麟拽着他先找了处木头长凳休息。  
“我去给你买杯水，好吗？”袁麟将小州安置在这里坐好，自己去旁边不远处的小商铺买饮料。  
沈轻州凝视着他的背影。奇怪的感觉在不断蔓延。那是一种焦虑，以及沉重的悲切，仿佛眼前的一切都不过是场梦境，而自己的爱人下一秒即将抽身离去。  
他瞳孔一缩，再也不能坐在长椅上忍耐，立刻起身追了过去。哪怕看到袁麟在老老实实地排队付账，没有任何意外发生，他也还是觉得提心吊胆，极大的不安笼罩住他。  
这种莫名的情绪……是没有可能的。  
沈轻州用了几秒钟回忆了一下他们两人的过去。感情上始终都很顺。大学里的初次见面自己对他一见钟情，之後追了他一段时间就顺理成章地在一起了。两人始终是彼此的唯一，现在在一起已经六年了。同居生活也没有任何波折，即使有些鸡毛蒜皮的小矛盾，也能够相互体谅，没有任何七年之痒的迹象。在家庭上，袁麟的家人在国外，不干预他的感情生活，自己更是孤家寡人，无需担忧“家人”的看法。在经济上，虽然没挣什么大钱，但工作都很稳定，需要花钱的时候也犯不着斤斤计较。在自己的认知中，这根本就是神仙一样的完美日子。  
完美得……简直不像是真的。  
所以他着实想不明白，这种不安从何而来。  
袁麟一回头，立刻发现了站在不远处的沈轻州。他捧着两杯饮料，快步走过来。  
“怎么过来了？明明让你坐着等我的。”  
沈轻州笑笑。“来找你。”  
“来，尝尝这里的榛果拿铁。”袁麟把咖啡递给他，几乎把高兴写在了脸上。他伸手揽着沈轻州的肩膀离开商铺。两人在公园里挑了条人比较少的景观小路散步，顺便走向下一处看好的景点。

路上偶尔有毛绒玩偶蹦蹦跳跳地和路过的游客合影。他们的热情总能影响到四周的人，憨态可掬的样子也给游人们带来更多快笑。  
袁麟被两只长耳兔缠住了。兔子们围着他又是跳舞又是卖萌，十分可爱，看得周围游客都在笑。袁麟一直攥着沈轻州的手。  
这时，沈轻州放开了他的手，他退了两步，拿手机给自己的爱人拍照。许多人驻足观看，善意的笑声从四面八方传来。而袁麟始终在望着自己，微笑。  
看着取景器里的画面，沈轻州点向拍照按钮的手毫无征兆地一顿。画面的正中央是袁麟，旁边是两只毛茸茸的大长耳兔，再後面是诸多游人。画面很好看，主角仿佛会发光，像是个完美的存在，就算拥有这世上的一切都不意外的那种完美。  
然而……  
自己就是拼尽全力，也不会成为他最重要的什么。  
这个念头一跳出来，立刻占据了沈轻州全部的心神。从心脏开始，绵密的疼痛蔓延开来，浓烈，却毫不陌生，甚至隐约有种近乎于自虐的习以为常的意味，难道自己在不知何时曾长久地沉浸在这样的心情中吗？  
“不，不应该是这样。”沈轻州低声说着，像是对着虚空中的什么人，又像是在说给自己听，“不应该，这是不对的……”本能反馈给自己的不协调感愈加强烈，什么东西呼之欲出，他的声音跟着心底的怀疑一点点坚定起来。  
“——不对。”

下一秒，他发现袁麟望着自己微笑的画面似乎静止了，整个世界也同样静止了。四周不知从何时起，冒出了一层淡白的雾气，似乎再浓烈一点，眼前的一切就会彻底消失。游乐园摇摇欲坠，他的乐园也摇摇欲坠。孤寂从骨头里钻出来，带着丝丝缕缕的彻骨寒意，整个世界只剩下了自己一个“人”。  
“这个世界不好吗？”一个带着蛊惑意味的声音响起，像是起源于他的头脑深处，又像是来自异常遥远的地方。  
“好。”沈轻州满怀眷恋地看着袁麟刚才的方向，“可这不是真的。”  
在声音响起的那一刻，他就想起来了，什么才是真正的现实。一场好梦不是不醒的理由，比起一个虚幻却可人心意的爱人，沈轻州更想念真正的袁麟。哪怕自己会痛，会难过，但因为喜欢的是那个人，还是活生生的本尊要更好一点。  
……就说那样完美的日子，怎么可能是真的。沈轻州心道，果然，就是大梦一场。  
“你留下，它就是真的。你想要的一切都是真的。”声音依然蛊惑，充满令人夙愿得偿的温柔，“留下吧？”  
“不。”  
远在天边又近在咫尺，来自枋山冰雪的寒冷如同梅花凛冽的香气，悄然唤醒了沉睡的白猫。  
沈轻州睁开了眼睛。

袁麟正坐在旁边守着。他身披黑色的斗篷，看见小州醒来的那刻，眼睛一亮，终于舒展了紧锁的眉头。而橘猫胖胖的身体从床脚——姑且把这个铺着斗篷的大石头当作是床吧——直挺挺地立了起来。  
“阿州，你可算醒啦！”阿修的语气充满惊喜，而後长长地吁了一口气。  
面对袁麟和阿修关切的神情，沈轻州眨了眨眼睛，含混不清地嗯了声，突然不知道该怎么面对他们。他慢慢坐起来，垂下视线，入眼的是两只毛绒绒的猫爪。  
没有爱人，没有生日，没有游乐园，没有健康的身体，甚至连人类的身体都没有了，更没有什么温暖的同居生活——不不，同居不是重点——重点是梦境与现实之间的落差太大，沈轻州觉得自己此刻的心态非常炸裂，很想大喊大叫宣泄一番，也很想找个角落当个蘑菇窝上片刻，更想闭上眼睛重新睡个回笼觉，也许就能忘掉那个太过美好的世界了。  
“现在是什么情况？”已然回到了现实，是梦迟早会忘掉，他抬起头，强迫自己关注现状。  
袁麟敏锐地注意到小州动作中流露出的一丝消极，有心和他聊聊，但必须先说清楚正事。  
“那条通道就是我们要找的捷径。一旦进入真正的枋山，我们就全部踏进了幻术阵。你已经凭借自己的力量成功走出来了。有个好消息，”他露出一个笑容，“唐茶来过了，她给你看了，说有办法。”  
沈轻州猛地睁大眼睛，湛蓝的猫瞳中闪过明亮的光彩。他渴望回到人类的身体，无比渴望。

先前唐茶已经说好，等沈轻州醒了就去找她。袁麟抱起白猫，橘猫跟在他身後，离开了这间简陋的石室。  
外面仍然是一段长长的通道。不同的是，这条通道的石壁上，每隔几步就是一盏小小的灯，里面不知道放了什么，亮着淡黄色的光，驱散了黑暗，有种久违的温馨之感。  
“你不开心？要不要和我说说？”在做接下来的事情之前，袁麟决定先解决一切不稳定的因素。  
沈轻州被他抱在怀里，沉默了半晌，才开口问道：“你们都遇到了什么？又是怎么醒来的？”  
橘猫立刻接下了他的话。“朕梦见自己被无数的麦当劳和小鱼干包围阿，随便吃，不要钱！天堂阿，简直不能再幸福了！但特别不幸的是，朕竟然胖了！胖成球神马的，这绝对不能忍好吗？！朕直接被吓醒了！还好，醒来之後觉得舒心多了……”  
听到胖橘心有余悸的讲述，沈轻州笑出了声，心情也跟着变好了。  
“我……”袁麟难得卡了一下壳，“我遇到的情况是，你又和我在一起了。在我重新见到你之後。你原谅了我，也同样接受了关于妖族的一切。”他的语速变得有些快，也似乎有点紧张，“即便是现在，我也完全无法想象，还有什么结局能比这一个更好。”  
连沈轻州都觉得这个展开挺真实的，因为自己确实有这样的想法。所以他疑惑地提出，你觉得哪里不对？  
“你对我说，‘无论你何时回头，我都会在这里。’这是……”袁麟摇摇头，苦笑了一下，“这是不可能的。我知道得太清楚了。如果不是我後来一直缠着你，你根本就是打算和我再也不见。我离失去你，就只差那么一点点。”  
是这样，没错。沈轻州还记得自己当时的心情，不能否认。但现在，他突然发现，一切都不一样了。  
眼前这个人，即使最重要的事情始终是异界和妖族，也从来没有放松过对自己的关注。这是他能做到的最好了。自己明明已经拥有了非常珍贵的东西，还有什么值得不安的？  
再向前走几步，袁麟听见小州的声音，在自己心口的位置响起。  
早就原谅你了。  
他的脚步一错，心脏剧烈跳动起来。张着嘴思前想後，最终只说了一句。“……该不会又是一场梦吧？”  
小白猫从他怀里跳到肩膀上，动作轻快。刚醒来时那种消极低落的情绪已经彻底不见了。在真正的袁麟身边，他只觉得整颗心都被一股暖流包裹住，平静极了。这个人依然是一盏明灯，足以照亮自己。  
沈轻州注视着那人的侧脸，轻声说：“我已经醒过来了。你还在梦里吗？”  
“好好好，我们都醒来了，那么，你有什么想和我说说的吗？”  
沈轻州想起自己的那些纠结，沉默了片刻，开口说道：“等主题公园建好了，我们去玩吧。”  
袁麟一愣。这就是自己的宝贝在纠结的事情？他到底在幻境里见到了什么？  
“好，我答应你。”

通道的尽头是一片明亮。无数巨大灯盏或浮在半空，或嵌入亭台楼阁，材质不明，灯芯也是不同的颜色，堆迭在一起，繁复而华丽，美得令人心折。他们穿越枋山之下的很长一段通道，来到了这处绿植遍布，灯火通明的世外桃源，也正是唐茶大佬居住的山谷。  
“这……真的是在雪山里？！”沈轻州诧异不已。  
“没错没错！朕来带路，这边走！”橘猫一马当先跑进去，看样子对这里的环境很是熟悉。  
显然唐茶大佬是一位对居住环境十分讲究的妖族。她的住所是一所漂亮精致的双层竹楼，也是整座山谷中最是明亮的建筑。这里的夜景太过迷人，多走一步，就是另一套光影组成的风景。如果说终老城还可以用“夜泊秦淮”来形容，那么，这座山谷里的景致就绝对超乎了人类的想象，是一种无法用语言描述的光影迷迭。  
袁麟发觉了沈轻州的瞠目结舌，笑着问他：“在想什么？”  
“如果这是Minecraft，我大概已经怒删游戏一百遍了。”沈轻州回过神来，补了一句，“哦，你那个终老城，我大概要删十遍。”  
袁麟愉快地笑了出来。这种夸奖可是相当情真意切的。  
阿修应该是在这边混得很熟，尾巴一甩就率先跑进竹楼。  
“阿修和唐茶很亲近，这两天有空就来找她。”袁麟站在门外等待的时候，这样说道。  
沈轻州敏锐地察觉到一个词。“这两天？我睡了很久？”  
“你睡了两天。阿修是最先醒过来的，之後是我，那时唐茶发觉扇子的存在，主动找了过来。我请她给你检查了一下身体，之後她就让我带着你在那间石室里休息，醒了再来。”  
“你……你就没想过，如果我醒不过来？”  
袁麟安抚性地摸了摸肩膀上的猫。“我的直觉告诉我，那种事是不会发生的。你也看到了，事实上你醒过来了。”  
随便聊了几句，橘猫跑出来叫他们。

随着袁麟走进竹楼，沈轻州小心打量着房子的内部装潢。这间正厅和外表的风格一致，屋内几乎全都是竹制的家具和器皿。不过，房间一角却有件奇怪的石头雕塑，引起了他的注意。足有一人来高的石台上，是三只不知名的四脚兽类，正凑在一起玩闹，神情自然体态活泼，雕工也非常细致，绝对算是石雕中的精品。但不知为什么，它们看上去总有几分……熟悉的感觉？  
“坐吧。”  
略显冰冷的声音响起，一个年轻女人从阁楼上缓步走了下来，径自在主位坐下。唐茶穿着一件青色的长裙，容貌冷艳，看起来性子也很是漠然。沈轻州注意到，她手里把玩着一柄熟悉的纸扇。正是袁麟从鸿渐六所带出来的那一柄，物归原主。  
两人向她问了好，袁麟开门见山。“唐茶，小州已经醒了，你会依照约定，把他变回人类的吧？”  
“我会。”唐茶意外的爽快，“多谢你带来的扇子，了结了我的一桩心愿。但今晚要让他在我的温泉里泡一整夜。稍後我叫个小家伙带你们过去，眼下它们跑出去准备食物了。”  
“多谢。”袁麟自己动手沏了壶茶，给唐每个人都倒了一杯。他随口和唐茶聊起雪山里的日常，唐茶也都一一应了，并不像看上去的那么不近人情。  
发现小白猫对屋子一角的石兽似乎很感兴趣，唐茶主动说道：“那是我以前一个情人的作品，留个当纪念。”  
无意中听到大佬自曝了一个大八卦，沈轻州不知道该摆出什么表情好。  
“他叫安辰。和我一样擅长封印，有过不少精美的作品。他最喜欢在自己的雕像里嵌入各种法阵，就像我在扇子里封印了雪山的寒气，奇思妙想总是有意想不到的效果。”唐茶的语气充满赞赏，可下一句又急转直下，“但是我和他之间对于很多法阵能不能嵌入看法不同，出现了分歧。他的想法过于危险，我并不认同。我们谁也不肯让步，吵过几场，就分手了。我有心要回这把扇子——阿，先前还是我送给他的——但在我开口之前，他就走了。再後来就听说他死了，这把扇子也跟着下落不明。真的是，很久以前的事情了。”她回味了那么几秒，露出一个轻描淡写的笑容来，“非常感谢你们找到它，并且将它带给我。所以你们的要求，我也会尽力而为的。”  
“各取所需。”袁麟说道，“我这边，就仰仗你了。”  
“好说。诛鸣的手法我略知一二，还是有几分把握的。”唐茶点点头，言辞平淡却显露出非常强大的自信，“我们先去用餐，之後你们就去泡温泉，明天一早再来找我。”  
她优雅地起身，示意所有人一起去阁楼上用餐。

晚餐是各式鲜美的果品，全部是生长在山谷中的，不同寻常的品种。  
尽管看起来不像正餐，但这确是主人的尽心招待。袁麟为小州一一介绍了这些果品，都是珍贵的品种，据说对它的身体有好处。于是沈轻州又满怀敬意地向唐茶道了谢。  
过了片刻，吵吵嚷嚷的声音从楼下传来，接着，两只灰色的大狗闯进了众人的视线。它们叼着两只竹篮，却毫无阻碍地一路拌着嘴。  
“主人，阿多带来了美味的烤肉！”  
“主人，阿少带来了新鲜的烤鱼！”  
袁麟正在为小州剥一枚果实的外皮，他的动作猛地一顿。某些记忆被突然翻搅出来，令人措手不及。怔愣了不到一秒的时间，他就面色如常。和那时再不相同，只要足够强大，就能保护自己想要保护的一切。  
沈轻州在看见这两只狗的时候，也愣住了。他曾见过一模一样的，个头比它们两个要更大些，就在袁麟那所别墅的空房间里，一晃神就消失。  
他还记得阿修说过，它们的族名。  
夜灵。  
像个幻影，更像一段……讳莫如深的记忆。藏在袁麟的心底，某个自己无法企及的，幽暗之所。

-To be continued


	41. 四十一 温泉夜话

四十一 温泉夜话

显然两只夜灵并不知道自己的到来在客人心目中掀起了多大的风浪。它们很荣幸地将自己的烤肉和烤鱼分享给雪山里难得一见的客人。  
“尝尝，别客气。”唐茶对它们两个的手艺颇为赞扬。  
这两个半人多高的小家伙负责唐茶大佬的日常饮食。不管是烤鱼还是烤肉，都美味可口。不过沈轻州现在只是个小猫，饭量并不大，袁麟也揣着一堆心事吃不下太多，最後只有阿修吃撑了。看着变圆的肚皮，橘猫想起幻境里被体重支配的恐惧，满目忧伤。  
这一餐结束後，唐茶贴心地为他们做好了安排。“让阿多带你们去温泉，要变回人类的那个必须泡上一整晚，其余两个，温泉旁边有休息的地方。明天我会叫你们。”交待下今晚的安排，这位大佬满意地把玩着自己的扇子翩然离去。  
阿少留下收拾餐具，阿多点了一只巴掌大的小灯笼，带着他们三个走出竹楼，走向山谷深处。小灯笼晃晃悠悠地飞在他们身旁，发出暖黄色的光。  
比起灯火通明的居所，四周的照明开始减少，颜色也不再那么繁复华丽，不过依然很亮眼。色彩单调下来的灯火有了种风格统一而且协调的美感。  
他们来到了一座小小的竹楼门前。小楼檐角高挑，很精致，只有一人来高，紧紧挨着背後的山壁。门外立着一块犹如冰山般莹白的巨石，在它通体的雪色上，自上而下嵌着一条晶莹剔透的蓝色光带，仿佛一道清澈的泉水，再看又像是细碎的星河，沿着雪山倾泻而下。在这座当之无愧的艺术品面前，所有的光芒都黯然失色。  
不光是沈轻州，就连见多识广的袁麟和见惯妖族各种神奇手法的阿修都看呆了。  
“这是主人的得意之作。”阿多骄傲地向众人展示它，“主人在晶石里面封印了四十七种发光植物的精华，这才有了它独一无二的光泽。”它用头顶开了小楼虚掩的那扇门，“山洞尽头就是温泉啦，旁边的小屋就是休息的地方，你们进去吧，阿多还有别的活要做，需要叫我的话，就写个字条扔进灯笼，阿多或者阿少很快就会来的！请三位客人尽情享受温泉！”  
目送那只夜灵离开，阿修紧跟着小灯笼，袁麟带着沈轻州在它身後，走进山洞。

有了温暖的小灯笼，山洞内部不再是黑漆漆一片。甬道很快走到了尽头，仍然是在山腹中，不过头顶山壁上裂开一道很大的缝隙，月色与星光从缝隙中洒下，照亮了下方近在咫尺的一汪温泉。  
潮热的水汽在山腹中氤氲，披着满身星月的碎光，冲散了雪山仿若亘古不化的冰冷。  
沈轻州的鼻子抽了抽，这里只有新鲜的水汽，附带着一种若有似无的清香，不像火山附近的温泉，多少有股硫磺的刺鼻味道。  
小灯笼飘飘荡荡晃过温泉池，自己挂到旁边一间精致的竹舍檐下。  
阿修迅速冲进温泉里，打了个滚就淌着水跑出来了。顶着袁麟和沈轻州莫名的视线，它宣布：“朕去睡觉了！你们随意玩！晚安！并且！不要来打扰朕！”  
沈轻州：“……”要不要这么刻意，明明不会有什么奇怪的展开？！  
视线向旁边一转，袁麟压根没有理会那胖子的意思，走到温泉边开始脱衣服。他不介意让心上人观摩下自己的身材，但某人太过害羞，根本不敢看。  
沈轻州只觉得一颗心脏砰砰狂跳。虽说这年头一起泡个温泉什么的很正常，但他和袁麟之间并没有过这种……坦诚相对的经历。以前在大学，宿舍都有各自的浴室，洗澡根本用不着挤在一起。而且说实在的，他连见自己男友的时间都不怎么充裕，一起吃个饭看个电影就是极限了，哪里有时间特意去泡什么温泉。  
要说再进一步的接触……以前是想过的，只是没等到这样的机会就分手了。心死了太久，沈轻州早就不会去想了……现在虽然有转机，却没了这种心思。当猫的日子压根做不了什么，退一步，恢复人身又怎样？不过是个双腿无法移动的残疾人士，还是别想那些不切实际的东西了……  
小白猫小心翼翼，装作特别自然地错开视线，不去看对方的身体，认真挑了处水浅的地方将自己泡进去。猫这种生物一向不喜欢泡在水里，但他的心态始终是人类，他享受将身体全部浸在热水里的感觉，舒适惬意。沈轻州眯起眼睛，猫的另一本能发作，满意地发出咕噜声。  
有喜欢的人，有温泉，有星空，阿对，还有猫，若来个令人满意的生活排行榜什么的，这样应该榜上有名吧。

水声响起，袁麟主动来到沈轻州附近，坐在水更深的区域。捧起温泉，男人仔细感受了下水里蕴含的旺盛的生命力，很是满意。唐茶说得对，小州能在温泉里泡一晚，对明天的事情会有很大帮助。  
直到对方坐下，沈轻州这才装作不那么刻意地瞥过去一眼。然而，眼前的画面令他猛地呼吸一滞。害羞的心情瞬间被丢到九霄云外，他死死盯着对方的胸口。  
“伤口……怎么搞的。”  
在袁麟的左肋处，有一道斜长的伤疤，足有一掌长。尽管已经长好了，但疤痕实在明显，这个位置太过凶险，再向上几分就是心脏。也许只差毫厘，自己就再也见不到他，并且会在心里默默给袁麟打上一个标签——无缘无故就甩了自己的负心前男友——根本无从得知事情的真相，就这样怨他一辈子，也冤枉他一辈子。受伤的时候，袁麟一定很痛，非常痛。想到这里，沈轻州只觉得胸口堵得慌，又难受又疼。  
自己要怎样，才能对这个人，更好一点？  
不是补偿，是心疼。  
是把他放在了心里，舍不得他一丁点难过的那种心疼。  
“要在异界当老大，总要付出点代价。这算是交的学费吧。”袁麟的目光穿过水汽氤氲的山腹，不知落在哪里，“伤口不算什么，我以前有个搭档，把命也搭进去了。”  
小州也在接触这些特殊的世界与众多妖族，自己不能对异界的危险三缄其口，不能把他当成小白花来养着，眼睛里只看美好的事物，而是应该坦白告诉他，这个真实的世界是什么样子。  
袁麟侧头看了一眼，自己的小白猫泡在温泉里，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛凝视向自己，毫不遮掩其中的担忧与关切，似乎……还含着某种隐忍的坚定。  
这一刻，他决定把自己在异界的过去，告诉这个人。那些回想便会引起疼痛的过去，那个被自己唾弃厌憎，软弱无力的自己，连皮带骨全部扯出来告诉他。既然把小州看作自己的爱人，他就有权利知晓这一切。更何况，在异界发生过的每一件事情，对于他而言，都是难得的情报，都有它们应有的价值。  
袁麟在水里换了个姿势，慢慢开口。“它叫封玖，也是只夜灵。”  
沈轻州立刻想起自己在别墅见到的那只灰色的大狗。那个一闪而过的场景中，袁麟抱着它，哀伤浓重得仿佛能够将这个人直接压垮。  
“……它比阿多和阿少更大些，是力量非常强大的妖族。封玖和阿修，都是那时在卢苏旧地认识的。认了我这个朋友，封玖要当我的搭档，帮我到底。那时我刚来没多久，也不太会用不动如山的力量。我来异界的目的，是学会使用这分力量，让所有的妖族臣服于我。卢苏旧地是最乱的异界，我动了这里的势力，被一伙妖族联手追杀，受了伤。阿修带着我逃回人间界，阿玖留下断後。偷袭它的妖族太多……它回到人间界的时候，我只见了它最後一面。”袁麟的语调始终冷静平稳，可听得人心情沉重极了，最後，他轻声说道，“是那时的我心志不够坚定，不够强大，没能保护它。”  
“那不是你的错。”沈轻州看着他，“没人能一下子强到顶峰，无所畏惧。”  
“不动如山的力量和我本人的意志有直接关系。那时是我不懂，而现在，我不会再迷茫，也不会再退缩。”袁麟忽然抬起嘴角微微一笑，陡然间，强大又自信的魄力彻底展现，暴风一般汹汹席卷，攫取了沈轻州的全部心神。他听到袁麟的声音响起，掷地有声。  
“——要当个合格的制裁者，我必须成为，最强的那一个。”

这番剖白异常坚定，又充满了不成功便成仁的意味，沉重而惨烈。沈轻州不知道，在自己离开他的日子里，袁麟还遇到过什么，但他知道，那些危难绝对不止对方叙述的这么轻描淡写。  
他的努力必然是有价值的。袁麟现在的成就，他的力量，他的经历带来的成长，聚集在他身边的人类和妖族，朋友和同事，都是他努力拼搏才换回来的，沈轻州由衷地为他感到骄傲。  
所以……回想起当初，即使他二话不说和自己分了手，沈轻州也再兴不起一丁点埋怨的念头了。  
小白猫动了动身子，泉水中划过几道涟漪。  
“你要在这里泡到明天。”袁麟爬起身来，“我在岸上陪着你。”  
沈轻州猝不及防，看着那个人站了起来。一下子，赤裸精实的躯体彻底呈现在自己面前。穿衣不显，可实际上那些肌肉线条优美，紧致有力，让一个腿部肌肉日渐萎缩的残疾人羡慕得眼红。泉水带着蒸腾的热气，沿着袁麟的胸口流下，滑过性感的腹肌和人鱼线，继续向下。那双腿间的器官沉睡着，却依旧雄壮，充满惊心动魄的侵略性，足以令自己脸红心跳，血液逆流。  
只看了这么一眼——相信一定有炽热的泉水的功劳——沈轻州瞬间心猿意马不能自已，整只猫都仿佛煮熟了。他闭上眼，不受控制地感到自己的心已经向这个画面屈服了。体会过对方的拥抱甚至亲吻——尽管只是脸颊与手背——怎么可能不想得到更多？！  
然而那是根本不能，也不敢想象的东西。  
真正的亲吻与爱抚，甚至更加亲密深入的某些动作，在这一时刻有如无师自通般闯入大脑。平日里被压制得愈久，爆发起来就愈加猛烈。仿佛忽然间炸开一大朵烟花，短暂的高亮过後，是长久的空白。沈轻州从不知道，对方这副身躯对自己的吸引力……竟会强烈到这样一个难以想象的程度。  
“放心，一定会很顺利的。到了这地方我就知道了，那位大佬的手段非常厉害，值得信任。”袁麟看自己的猫在水里一动不动，以为他是在担心明天的事情，出言安慰了几句。  
沈轻州过了半晌，才回过神来，愣愣地说了声哦，完全不敢相信自己刚才都脑补了些什么。  
星月的光芒映在水面上，随着细微的波浪浮沉，仿佛铺着一层碎水晶。小灯笼尽职尽责地照亮竹舍的周围。水雾蒸腾，慵懒的气息充斥着整座山腹。  
强迫自己恢复正常的状态，沈轻州换了个舒适的姿势，趴在浅水中阖眼休息，任由温热的泉水浸润全身。袁麟半倚半靠在旁边一块面积足够大的石头上，和他有一搭没一搭地说着话。大多是在说异界有趣的事情，有时则是回答小州提出的问题。即便谁都不说话，也并不觉得沉闷，只会感受到彼此相伴的温馨。  
自从他们重逢，这样珍贵的相处时间，真的不多。  
没过很久，沈轻州就这样睡了过去。袁麟体贴地不再说话，默默守着温泉中的小白猫。视线落在那具小小的身体上，就再也挪不开了。他的眼神满含温柔，注视着自己的珍宝。和小州是人还是猫都无关，他就是独一无二，被自己放在心上的那一个。  
袁麟久久凝视着他。  
想将这个安静美好的画面镌刻在心脏深处，最牢不可破的地方，岁月悠长，而自己永远都不会忘记。

第二天一早，阿多依照唐茶的吩咐，来为他们带路。灰色的大狗走在前方，袁麟准备好背包，带着沈轻州和阿修一起走过那些精致的竹舍，走过山谷中茂盛的植物，来到偏远的深谷一角，某段光洁却毫不起眼的山壁前。  
“就是这里了，主人已经在等你们了，直接进去吧。”阿多抬起爪子，指了指前面的山壁。  
这大概和自家店铺里，电梯上方虚假的天花板是一个道理，只是个幌子。并没有惊奇到沈店长。他非常淡定地率先走了进去。像是通过了一层薄薄的东西，果然，山壁内部别有洞天。  
这条通道的两侧摆着无数支蜡烛，就是看起来非常普通的蜡烛，通向一座未完工的大殿。之所以这样说，是因为这里大部分保留着山洞原本的模样，大殿的各种结构看上去还在修葺中，附近搭着不少高高低低的架子。  
非常醒目地，殿首立着一尊数十米高的女子雕像，通体呈现墨色，似乎是由整块的墨晶雕刻，泛着玉质的光泽。女子容貌有几分像唐茶，神情却悲天悯人如同菩萨，低垂着眉目望向殿中地面。她手中执着一支蜡烛，发出明亮、稳定的光芒。在她脚下以及附近的山石上，更是摆着不计其数的蜡烛。  
“这是我的雕像，两百多年前一个情人做出来送给我的。”唐茶正站在雕像的脚下，正在点燃更多的蜡烛。  
沈轻州：“……”这可真是令人赞叹的大手笔。  
估计是被他们的表情取悦了，唐茶很是骄傲。“我也很满意。就在雕像中封印了一些力量。现在，她的力量可以作为我的辅助。”  
豆大的光随着唐茶的动作，一点接一点亮起来。  
“人类，站到那里去。”她抬手指了个位置，约莫是大殿的正中方位，“余下两个，退到那边角落。在完成前不准过来，否则後果自负。”交待了这句，唐茶的神情明显严肃起来。她盯住袁麟和阿修，得到他们两个的保障後，才继续点最後的几支蜡烛。  
沈轻州乖乖走到大殿中央，蹲坐在地上。他看了一眼袁麟，那人已经和阿修退到山洞一角，正在望着自己。迎着自己的目光，袁麟点了点头，露出一个轻缓柔和的笑容。虽然没有任何对话，沈轻州却读懂了他要告诉自己的  
——一切都会好的，别担心。

最後一支蜡烛被点燃，放回了雕像的脚下。唐茶吹熄手里的火源，回过头来。  
“首先，我要交待几件事情。”她冷艳的容貌面无表情，“第一，接下来要做的事情，我是主导，你们必须听我的。第二，不要擅自离开自己的位置。无论这尊雕像做出什么意料之外的举动，你们都不能动。第三，驱除诛鸣的力量，是打破他与生俱来的封印之力，在这过程中也许会感受到疼痛，人类，你要忍耐。我会尽可能快速地解决掉它，但只能是我，外面那两个谁也不准出手。听明白了吗？”  
“等等，”袁麟叫住她，紧皱着眉，“没有避免疼痛的方法吗？”  
“我恐怕没有。”  
袁麟微微眯了一下眼睛，问道：“那么我换个方式问，允许力量迭加吗？”  
唐茶玩味地盯了他几秒。“你想做什么？”她的语气多了几分赞许，似乎知道这个目光灼灼的男人想做什么。  
“可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“那不就结了？”袁麟明显松了口气，噙着一丝笑容走上前，“拜托，先把他让给我一分钟。”

-To be continued


	42. 四十二 归来

四十二 归来

沈轻州注视着袁麟走近，不知道他要做什么，只是隐约意识到，即使对方神情轻松，也不等于就是件容易的事。  
袁麟走近前，将手按在小白猫的额头上。他嘴唇翕动，低声念着沈轻州听不懂的音节。一阵淡淡的金色光芒从他的掌心亮起，接着他整个人都亮了起来，几乎是同一时间，沈轻州的身上也亮起了淡金色的光。坚持了几秒钟，袁麟就收回了那只手，接着，他们身上的光亮便渐渐消失了。  
沈轻州低头看了看，没觉得哪里有变化。  
“好了，很快就会结束了。一切都会恢复正常的。”袁麟最後抚摸了一下小白猫的背脊，走回阿修身边。  
橘猫抬起头看着他，发出一个喟叹的音节。袁麟示意唐茶继续，他的视线再次投向坐在大殿中央的沈轻州。  
唐茶点头，轻轻抬起了手。她的动作极为优雅，即使只是短暂的动作，也仿佛是瑰丽盛大的舞蹈的开端。她低诵咒语，带着韵律的奇妙音节从她口中念出，满殿烛火骤然一亮。如同被许多只无形的手托着，它们接连浮到半空，以大殿正中央的白猫为中心，缓缓旋转。  
作为中心角色，沈轻州什么感觉都没有。他望着蜡烛，以及由道道火光划出的弧线，如同巨大的漩涡，仿佛能将灵魂也吸走。  
远处，袁麟一点点抿紧了唇角。端坐在他脚边的阿修抬头看了他一眼，尾巴不安地甩动。  
唐茶的声音开始变得急促，似乎进入了下一个环节。烛火旋转的速度也跟着加快了。她念着咒语，绕着沈轻州走了半圈，站定脚步。这时，那尊巨大的雕像突然动了！“她”和唐茶相对而立，做出了一模一样的动作——抬手在虚空中划出一道道复杂的轨迹。那手势玄妙无比，含着某种说不出的韵律，一旦停留在奇妙的位置上，满殿的烛火都会骤然明亮几分。  
由唐茶作出的动作优美雅致，而雕像过于巨大，它的动作总带着异常强大的迫力。死死压住呼吸，又充满某种蛊惑的力量，只要一眼见到，就会不自觉地感受到许多纷乱繁杂的色彩，引人沉迷，难以自拔。  
沈轻州只觉得自己按捺不住地想要释放什么，将什么东西从自己这具身体中彻底解脱。  
下一刻，他忽然听到脑海中响起唐茶的声音。她说，闭眼，不要迷失，就站在这里。他立刻听话地照做，不再去看漫天旋转的蜡烛，也不看那些仿佛能将心神吸进去的手势。  
袁麟垂在身侧的手紧紧攥起来，手背青筋根根暴起。他的嘴角紧绷，竭力忍耐着什么。  
唐茶瞥了他一眼，立刻诵起第三段咒语。这一次，她的声调由平稳轻缓转至急促高昂，手势也愈加迅疾，巨大的雕像随着她一起动作，爆发出更加骇人的力量。  
一阵轻风在殿中悄然出现了。  
似是被无数的蜡烛团团围困，它在中央不住盘桓，风速也越来越快。它太快了，风中开始出现一些淡白的流雾，雾气渐浓，最终形成一枚白色的茧，包裹住了大殿中央的那只白猫。  
唐茶的声音渐低，直到低不可闻，她玄妙的手势也最後划下一道弧线，不失优雅地终结。雕像在最後的动作中回到了“她”原本的位置，唐茶也不差毫厘地回到雕像的脚下。最後一句咒语，消失在她的舌尖。  
结束了。  
袁麟的手仍然死死攥住，但他的全部注意力都集中在大殿中央，他一动不动，只专注盯着那枚茧。

似乎过了很久，唐茶才吹了一口气。白色的雾气被她轻而易举地吹散开，露出中间那个跪坐在地上，不着寸缕的人。  
沈轻州本来正在端详自己多日未见的手掌。一点也不意外，他的两条腿又回到了毫无知觉的状态。  
直到周围一空他才猛然回过神来。  
沈轻州下意识地抬头望向袁麟。直接对上了那双熟悉的眼睛，他脑子里唯一的想法就是，自己这幅样子……简直太糟糕了没有之一！没有了衣物的遮挡，在轮椅上坐了近三年，已经萎缩的双腿是那么难看！  
自己最想藏起来，最不堪的一面被突然摆在了那个人面前……一瞬间，他感到难受极了，连害羞都不再顾得上。沈轻州坐在地上，浑身都止不住地颤抖。  
然而，袁麟并没有露出任何异样的表情，他像是……就像是，对这样的画面，早有预料。  
好吧，沈店长自暴自弃地想，就这样吧……现在再做点什么转移注意力的事也来不及了。这幅不健康的身体就是这个鬼样子，他见或不见，都是不会变的。自己不是……早已习惯了吗……  
没有给小州更多胡思乱想的时间，袁麟快步走上前，用自己的斗篷裹住了那具发着抖的身体。看着这个人下意识地低头拢紧下摆，将那双腿死死藏起来，心酸与後怕一瞬间无比强烈，袁麟再也无法忍耐，用力将他搂进怀里。  
“你回来了。”  
“……嗯。”

这个怀抱一如既往的温暖，和之前相比，又多了些不同的东西。作为猫的时候，沈轻州自然没少在他怀里窝着，但那只是某种彼此熟识的相处模式，更像是家猫和它的饲养人。但现在，沈轻州无比清晰地意识到，自己是在接受另一个人的拥抱。  
不是别人，是袁麟。  
即便对方见了这副糟糕至极的样子，也依然给了自己一个拥抱。被珍重对待的感觉像是一股暖流。欣喜从心脏中小心翼翼地探出枝桠，再一点点向外蔓延，所到之处渐渐绽开了新生的花。  
这个身体能够回来，是袁麟的功劳。是他一直在想办法，寻医问药，找线索，联系伊上取得唐茶的资料，再穿越卢苏旧地广阔无比的万里征途，最後还是他，说服了唐茶出手，让自己恢复原来的身体。  
当然，为了友情也可以做到这种程度，但沈轻州很清楚，袁麟和自己之间，并不是什么“友情”。如果说他帮助自己的“人情”需要偿还，想必自己下辈子也可以赔给他了。  
“……袁麟，谢谢你。”不可能对他一直以来的努力无动于衷，沈轻州只好先在口头上表达一下谢意。至于更多的，还是让他再好好考虑一下吧……  
“不必对我说谢谢。我愿意为你做一切事情。”袁麟又收紧一点手臂。他闭上眼睛，用自己的身体确认对方真的存在。能光明正大地抱住这个人，他非常珍惜这个机会。  
沈轻州在自己怀里，安静地接受拥抱。  
袁麟在内心挣扎了片刻，最後依依不舍地松开手臂，问道：“你的身体怎么样，有什么不舒服的地方？”  
沈轻州摇头。“没有问题，和之前一样。”他补充了一句，“腿还是没有知觉。”  
袁麟也发现了。他沉默了几秒，伸手揉了揉沈轻州的头，安慰他道：“我会想办法的。”  
沈轻州听他这句话说得非常平静，直觉却感到它像誓言般沉重。他从斗篷里伸出手，拽住袁麟的手腕。沈轻州吸了口气，直视着那双黢黑如墨的眼瞳，认真地说：“没有关系。找不到办法也没有关系。只要你不丢下我，就可以了。”  
只要他在，就一切都好。  
只要他在，自己就无所畏惧。  
很早以前就知道了。  
小州的眼中分明映着自己的影子，袁麟怔怔地看着。心脏在兴奋地跳动，谁来告诉他，这是不是小州在向自己示好？！  
“不会。”袁麟半跪在地上，攥住沈轻州的手，再次向他保证，“我永远不会再丢下你。”他微微笑着，凑到沈轻州耳边低声念道，“Until death do us apart.”  
他的嗓音轻缓好听，紧贴着自己耳朵庄重地说满怀爱意的婚礼誓词，沈轻州毫不意外地心跳加速。刹那间，像是回到第一眼见到这个人的时候，只一眼，就认定了一生一世。他轻轻掐了一把袁麟的掌心，要他注意点影响。唐茶大佬和阿修都在看着呢……  
此刻的二人根本不会想到，这句誓言会在不远的未来，一语成谶。他们只是紧紧挨靠在一起，品尝着失而复得的欣喜，回味着暌违已久的心动。

唐茶看上去十分疲惫，总算觑了个空对袁麟说有事去找阿多阿少，就留下两个人并一只猫，头也不回地走了。  
袁麟把背包拿过来，里面有他早就备好的衣服，让沈轻州先换上。他非常绅士地走到一边等待，阿修侧着头打量他。  
橘猫抖了抖胡须。“你没事吗？”  
“你指什么？”  
“你调换了和阿州的知觉。你当朕是麻瓜吗，连魔法都看不出来？”阿修叹了口气，“感想如何？”  
“……”袁麟蹲下来和它低声说话，“像被拆散又重新组装了一遍，一点也不美妙。我想回去揍那个诛鸣一顿。”他微微一挑嘴角，做了个停的手势，“OK，这件事就到此为止了，可以吗？”  
“好好好，听你的。”阿修转了转眼珠，开始舔自己的爪子，“但朕是不会说谎的。”  
“我换好衣服了。”沈轻州的声音在他们身後响起。  
橘猫立刻十分狗腿地变成生着翅膀的黑色大猫，今後就载着他行动了。袁麟夸赞了一下它的眼力价，就把沈轻州抱到阿修的背上。他打算先出去找阿多要点食物，等唐茶大佬休息好了，再去谈其他事情——他们还有些约定好的内容没有履行。  
坐在阿修背上，沈轻州拍了拍黑色的大猫，轻声说：“也谢谢你，阿修。这些日子以来，一直都在我身边保护我，陪着我。”  
“这也是朕的荣幸。”阿修抖了抖耳朵，“说真的，还没有哪个普通人类能让朕如此看重呢。阿州你是唯一的例外。朕也不知道是为什么，但就是……嘛，就是这样了。当然了，这和大少爷派朕来也可能有点关系，不过肯定不是最主要的原因。”它一边走一边和背上的人絮絮叨叨。  
沈轻州笑了笑，心情愉快。作为一个普通人类，得到了妖族的肯定什么的，大概就是件很值得骄傲的事了。他伸手挠了挠那毛茸茸的耳朵，阿修的大脑袋跟着凑过来在他手心里蹭了蹭，让他再多挠两下。  
猫就是猫，体型再大也还是猫。

原路返回，阿多已经遵照唐茶的吩咐候在了外面，一路领着他们回到前一晚宴请他们的竹楼。它精心准备了食物，还说不够的话它可以再做。袁麟带着沈轻州和阿修道了谢，愉快地吃了一顿大餐。  
刚刚回到自己的身体，沈轻州还有些不协调，不过这种不协调感在吃过一顿饭後就烟消云散了。最大的困难迎刃而解，整个下午他们彻底放松，将脑袋放空，难得什么都不用想地在竹楼的客房中休息。  
古董级别的书架上摆了不少书，不光是线装本，甚至还有几卷是古老的竹简，估计每一样都是古董。沈轻州很好奇，要袁麟拿给自己看，结果发现根本就看不懂。竹简上是难以辨认的文字，线装书倒是繁体字，问题在于每个字单独看都认识，可合在一起就是一头雾水。  
袁麟将它们重新收好。“这些都是唐茶的笔记，从古到今，她一直都很勤奋。她能有如今这样的成就，不光是靠天分。”他开玩笑似的总结，“可怕的不是天才，而是比你天才的家伙，比你还要勤奋。这位大佬就是这种勤奋的天才，感谢她有如此伟大的成就，今天才能拯救你我。”  
“救我是没有错，救你是怎么说的？”  
“你不变回来，我怎么可能安心过日子？所以说，她间接救了我。”袁麟坐到沈轻州的身边，开始检查他的两条腿，再为它们一一按摩。和每一次自己感受到的都一样，仍然没有什么好的解决办法，只能继续坚持，看长时间的梳理能不能让它们有恢复的可能。

“对了，之前我和唐茶做了笔交易，我得把你的项链留下来——她要最好的——回头我再给你一个。”  
沈轻州听话地把项链摘下来交给袁麟。但他有些疑惑。明明是人手一个。“你哪来的，再一个？”  
“哦，我的意思是，我们两个人可以共用一个。”  
阿修挤眉弄眼地说：“你总是这样顾着他，哪怕把命给他也不後悔。”  
沈轻州敏锐地察觉到什么，皱起眉来。“等等，‘总是’是什么意思？发生了什么。”  
蹲坐在地上的大猫顿时身子一僵。说走嘴了。它心虚地挪开了视线，打了个哈哈试图转移话题。“朕肚子饿了，朕现在去找阿多要一顿下午茶。”  
“等等你先给我站住，”沈轻州面无表情地看着它，“三个月麦当劳，说不说。”  
阿修：“……”朕的天姥爷！这怎么拒绝？！  
袁麟抽了抽嘴角，从这家伙的表情就能看出它丰富多彩的内心活动。  
沈轻州冷酷地进行逼供：“两个半月。”  
过了一秒。“两个月。”  
“说！朕必须说！谁敢拦着朕推出午门斩首！”阿修立刻卖主求荣，“其实没有说的那么严重啦！袁大少爷刚才把他的知觉和你调换了一下，所以你不会觉得疼！强行破除诛鸣的力量不是很好受！”说着它一瞥袁麟的脸色。反正朕已经把话说在前面了，阿州问起的话朕绝不会撒谎。  
不等沈轻州追问，它接着袁麟刚刚提的事情说了下去。“再然後就是，你们两个共用一条项链当然是没问题啦，雪山很冷嘛，想好好取暖当然要靠近一点才好。简直司马昭之心诶嘿嘿嘿。”笑完它直接从窗口逃了出去，速度之快，愣是没给袁麟一丁点反应的机会。  
袁麟：“……”好想揍它。  
被戳破了心思，他有点心虚，只好摆出特别正直的表情并且希望小州能相信自己。以自己的人品来作保，他想，还是可以的吧？  
“其实它有点夸张了。不过是冷了点而已，我还有其他的……”  
沈轻州打断了他的话。“很疼吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那时，交换的知觉。”  
袁麟微微笑着看了他一眼。“没事，只是疼了一下，很快就过去了。现在不是好了？结束了就没事了。”  
“那不是你应该承受的。”  
“这句话我想还给你，”袁麟抬头看他，眼瞳深处染着平静的光，神色坦然地说，“异界和人间界不同。妖族的规则是，能力越大，越是可以任性妄为。你也要遵守这里的规则，给我这个城主任性妄为的机会才行。我既然带你来了异界，就必须对你负全责。”  
异界以力量为尊，这是异界的规则，这一点，方叔也曾提到过。作为一个手无缚鸡之力的人类，在妖族的世界就是社会最底层人士，沈轻州很清楚，抱大腿才是自己在异界存活的正确方式。就当是入乡随俗了，他还是很有觉悟的，非常自然地接受了，并不觉得这有什么不合适。  
既看得清现实，也不会故意作死。这也算是，优点之一了吧？  
袁麟握住沈轻州的手，轻声说：“你的饮食起居，你的安危，你在这里的一切，都是我的责任。交给我，可以吗？”  
那些想象中对方的反应——也许会觉得被强迫，会恼火，会自卑，会情绪低落——统统没有出现。沈轻州只是点了点头，舒展了眉心，表情很轻松地说：“好阿，那就拜托你了。”  
袁麟很高兴。如果可以，自己是想和这个人共度一生的。照顾他，也被他照顾，共同生活，相互扶持，分享彼此所有的好与坏，分享整个世界的好与坏，作为彼此的唯一。

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：疼不疼？  
袁麟：疼！疼死了！要你吹吹才行！  
阿修：他又在说怪话，溜了溜了……  
沈轻州：呃……所以，你到底哪里疼？  
袁麟：我全身都疼！来吧宝贝儿！别客气！  
沈轻州：……是在下输了。


	43. 四十三 破界者

四十三 破界者

下午时分，唐茶带着她的两只夜灵重新出现了。她神色间疲惫不再，看上去也惬意了许多。心情愉悦地把玩着失而复得的扇子。唐茶吩咐阿多和阿少拿出压箱底的手艺来，准备一席更加可口的晚宴来招待客人。  
唐茶主动和袁麟探讨起卢苏旧地的几大势力，言辞中透露出愿助他一臂之力的意味。这位大佬并不是隐居避世。居住在枋山深谷只是因为她钟爱这里的幻阵。有了唐茶的支持，想必袁麟这个城主能做得更加稳妥了。  
沈轻州不懂复杂难解的势力圈子，却始终在一旁认真听着。这又是一个难得的，能够学习、了解异界的机会。他迫切地希望自己能够听到更多，了解更多，记住更多。谁知道这些情报在什么时候就能派上用场了呢？  
和大佬就异界形势进行了充分且深入的探讨後，袁麟提起了另一件令自己挂心已久的事。  
“唐茶，能否请你看看小州的腿是怎么回事？有没有办法医治？我只能肯定在他的腿上有妖族的力量，却没有办法让他恢复。这是一种封印吗？”  
唐茶也察觉到这个人类的双腿无力，只是没想到，里面有着妖族的手笔。她轻轻挥手，连接触都不需要，隔空扬起了一阵风便完成了检查。  
沈轻州只能看到风吹动自己的裤管，却没有分毫知觉。而後就见唐茶轻轻摇头。  
袁麟刚刚燃起一点的希望瞬间破灭了。  
“不，这不是封印，”唐茶斟酌着回答，“是强大的妖力侵袭。对于普通人类而言，这是一种力量压制。我的力量更加强大，只会变本加厉，而不能解决。他能不能重新恢复，取决于施术的妖族，或者是它本身，或者找到比它更加强大的同族，看看有没有办法解除。”  
唐茶最後的话给了袁麟一个启示。一个计划开始在他心中成形。  
阿多给他们倒上热茶，又端上几盘精致的茶点。沈轻州无意中多看了它好几眼。在知道夜灵一族之前，自己就已经见过它了，不得不说，那件事让他始终非常在意。  
发觉那个人类盯了好几眼自己的侍从，唐茶问道：“你对它很感兴趣？”  
袁麟面无表情地看了一眼阿多，大狗顿时觉得自己的脊梁冷飕飕的。  
“我……”沈轻州犹豫了一下，决定向这位大佬请教，“我能不能问您一件事情？”  
女人微微颔首。  
“我以前见过它们的同族，但那……那次很奇怪。似乎只是一个影子，我看到了它和袁麟在一起，但是一转眼就消失了。”沈轻州很快地瞥了一眼袁麟，“而且在那之前，我根本没有见过夜灵。感觉就像是，过去发生过的事情的……一种回放？我看到的，应该就是袁麟以前的搭档。您知不知道，究竟是怎么一回事？”  
昨晚和袁麟在温泉里谈论过他的过去，沈轻州更加强烈地觉得，那是真实发生过的事情，就在别墅的那间屋子里。  
袁麟皱起眉。这是怎么回事？小州问过自己夜灵的事，却从没提到他亲眼见过什么的。当然了，那应该并不是什么“亲眼”，阿玖来到人间界没过多久就去世了，袁麟确信，小州绝对不可能见到它。  
对方遇到的事情超乎了自己的想象，无法掌控，充满未知，令袁麟心生不安。  
“对不起，我没有和你说过。”察觉到袁麟的心情，沈轻州主动向他解释，“之前我一直觉得那是自己的某种想象，就没有太在意。但昨晚和你聊过之後才意识到，我看见的东西，很可能是真的，一点也不简单。”  
“你说得对。这不是一件简单的事。”唐茶沉吟片刻，站起身来，径自出去了。  
沈轻州和袁麟面面相觑。连唐茶都这样说……两人的心情都有些沉重。  
阿修跳上茶几，把盛着点心的盘子向小州的方向推一推，转移他的注意力。“来尝尝这个，阿州！如果你喜欢，朕就去问问阿多这是怎么做的。”  
沈轻州笑了笑。“所以，你会做给我吃吗？”  
“咳咳……”橘猫舔舔爪子，“朕可以去教方叔嘛。”  
托了它胡乱打岔的福，袁麟和沈轻州暂时放下了那件事。不简单又如何？事已至此，怎么都得“既来之，则安之”。

唐茶很快就回来了。她的掌心中平平托着一枚小巧的水镜，若有似无的雾气漂浮在镜面上，比起镜子，更像是一汪泉水。  
“如果是我猜测的那样……你来试试它。”唐茶将镜子递给沈轻州。  
沈店长接了过来。它看上去和普通的镜子并无不同，透过薄薄的雾气，里面倒映着自己的影子。沈轻州下意识地观察了一下，影子绝对老老实实的，没有做出什么和自己不一样的动作。  
“我要怎么试？”  
“嗯……把手伸进去？”  
沈轻州：“……”这是个问句好吗？  
不管怎样，总要试试的。他托着镜子，将另一只手伸向镜面。触手冰凉，之後……难以置信，像是伸进了水里，自己竟然真的……把手伸进了镜子！水镜只比手掌大一点点，进去一只手就是极限了。沈轻州晃了晃镜子里的手，突然感到指尖碰上了一样东西。  
完全没有心理准备！这太吓人了！  
他一惊，下意识地抓住那个东西，揪了出来。  
是一枚绿色的叶片。  
沈轻州惊魂未定地看着手里的叶子。没有任何不同寻常的地方，就只是一枚叶子。  
袁麟关注着小州的一举一动，生怕他有什么不舒服。阿修凑上去嗅了嗅，没有任何危险。最奇怪的是唐茶，她盯着叶子，微微眯起眼睛。等她的视线再度投向沈轻州，表情简直高深莫测。  
袁麟察觉到这位大佬不同寻常的神色，问她：“有什么问题？”  
接下来，唐茶的回答让他瞠目结舌。  
“——他是破界者。”

这是一个，只在最古老的书中出现过的传说。可以自由穿行于所有破碎的空间，不会出现魂魄不稳的状况，独一无二的存在，拥有的能量也许会超乎所有生灵的想象。  
被称为，破界者。  
“所有异界在你面前都不存在壁垒与阻碍，”唐茶面向沈轻州，语气中充满敬佩和赞许，“你可堪破时空，重整异界，由你燃起的火焰，足以颠覆所有破碎的空间。”  
沈轻州：“……”不是，等等，我只想普普通通过日子？  
袁麟在沉思，他想到的事情要更多。  
根据他的猜测，让小州的双腿失去知觉，是关寅川背地里搞的鬼。所以……预言世家的家主，早就知道小州是破界者，才要这样做？目的……是为了阻止破界者做出什么事情吗？从最开始，这就是个阴谋？  
“这枚水镜名为‘临渊’，就交给你了。它注定是你之物。随身带着它，你便可更好地使用破界者的能力。”  
唐茶的话音一落地，沈轻州手中的镜子就渐渐变小，并且变幻了形态。现在的它变成了一块手表，银色的表盘上两颗金色的星星不断闪动。袁麟拿起这块表，为他戴在手腕上。  
沈轻州诧异不已，自己怎么莫名其妙就得了一件宝物。“谢谢。但是这……到底要怎么用？破界者的能力是什么？”  
唐茶给了他一个神秘的微笑。  
“该用的时候，你自会知道的。”  
这实在是，突然之间在肩上压了一座大山阿……沈轻州略感焦虑，看了一眼袁麟。後者察觉到他的不安，亲昵地拍了拍小州的手背。  
“没什么可担心的，也许什么事都不会发生呢。”  
“……好吧。”

当晚的宴席十分丰盛。人数虽然不多，却宾主尽欢。这两天接触多了才知道，唐茶其实一点也不她看上去那般高冷。她彬彬有礼，言行之间十分有魅力，一举一动更是赏心悦目。晚宴上，唐茶讲了许多卢苏旧地的秘辛，别说是异界小白沈店长，就连袁麟和阿修都觉得大开眼界。  
结束了晚宴，端着几盘餐後的水果，客人们回到竹楼中的客房，休息了一晚。  
第二天一早，袁麟将小州的晶石项链留给唐茶，将自己的项链戴在他颈上。拒绝了半天无果，沈轻州只能选择接受。背包里带着的另一件黑斗篷也被袁麟套在自己身上，对方早就贴心地准备好了一切。包里空出来的地方现在装满了食物，足够他们在离开雪山的路上吃。  
“……这样就可以了。”  
袁麟坐在身形变大的阿修背上，非常自然地将小州搂在怀里。来的时候是怀里抱着猫，现在可以名正言顺地抱着人，非常愉快。他拍了拍自己的老搭档。“阿修，拜托你了。”  
大猫骄傲地甩了甩尾巴。“尽管放心！”  
唐茶欣赏着火热的晶石项链，对里面蕴含的能量非常满意。有了它，相信自己可以在封印之路上领悟更多。难得卢苏旧地现在的老大与自己很谈得来，唐茶随手一拈，指尖凝出一朵湛蓝的冰花，晶莹剔透。她再伸手一推，那拇指般大小的冰花便缓缓飞到袁麟面前。  
“在你需要我的时候，把它捏碎。不管在哪里，我都会立刻过去相助。”  
袁麟将冰花收好，向这位大佬最後一次点头致意。  
“多谢！”  
阿多和阿少摇着尾巴，一路送他们出谷。有了它们两个领路，众人用最快捷的方式离开了幻阵。很快，温暖如春的山谷被他们留在身後。阿多和阿少就此止步，两只灰色的大狗向难得一见的客人告别。  
一步踏出，温度骤降，风雪开始在他们的周身疯狂肆虐。  
沈轻州摸了摸自己胸口的项链，红色的晶石正散发出源源不绝的热量。他不无担心地侧过头问身後的人：“袁麟，你冷不冷？”  
“不冷。”袁麟收紧了手臂。小州乖顺地被自己抱着，火热的气息从胸前传来，温暖了自己的身体，也温暖了这颗心脏。  
“朕会尽快带你们离开枋山的！都坐稳了——”  
枋山之行顺利结束，阿修将带着两人，用最快的速度穿越广袤的土地，返回终老城，返回人间界。

返程同样耗费了将近一个月的时间。顺利达成了心愿，再没有任何提心吊胆、总忍不住挂念的心事，袁麟、沈轻州和阿修都心情愉快，真正将这场旅程当做了难得的旅行。  
最终在某一日的傍晚时分，一行人终于再度见到了终老城繁华不灭的灯火。他们已经在一来一回的两个月中习惯了“二十四小时都是黑夜”的极夜式设定，见多了野外的一团漆黑，星光遍地，骤然面对这样的灯火辉煌，都是按捺不住的心喜与轻松。  
向下俯瞰，终老城中的灯火略显驳杂。虽然不如唐茶大佬山谷中的精致华丽，但放眼望去，彩色的灯火勾勒出街道与建筑起伏的边界，河道的九曲十八弯，各色店面的装潢和灯饰都别具特色，将无数灯火组成巨大的图案，吸引客人。在路上走动的妖族们更是有不少都提着精巧的灯盏，点点烛光如水般缓缓流动。整座城令人叹为观止。  
阿修载着两人从半空直接落到雕梁画栋的城主府中。  
“我们明天再回去，今天带你逛一逛这里的夜市。”袁麟从阿修背上跳下地，在前方领路。这段时间，阿修就要尽职尽责地作为小州的代步工具了。所幸它对小州一直很好，自己也非常放心。  
袁麟先带沈轻州去换了身衣物，走出去也更接近卢苏旧地的风格。袁麟穿上了一身黑色镶金，大概可以算是“城主服”的衣服，像是古时某个朝代的装束，长长的袖摆，低调而贵气。沈轻州忍不住打量了他半天，非常新奇是一方面，另一方面……人好看，穿什么都是养眼的。  
为沈轻州准备的是一件月白色的长衫，衣料轻柔，衬得他的面容更为清俊。跨坐在黑色的大猫背上，他像是整个人都在发着光。不断散发热量的晶石项链已经被袁麟收了起来，他重新拿来两块纹饰对称的玉佩，一枚系在自己腰间，另一枚，他亲手为沈轻州系上。  
栓了个扣将玉佩挂好，袁麟修长的手指轻轻抚了一下流苏。  
能和这个人一起在终老城并肩散步，放在以前，是绝对不可能想象的事情，可竟然成真了，简直像是个不真实的梦，充满了难以言说的奇妙意味。袁麟含笑注视着沈轻州。  
这是一场约会。  
如果这是一场梦，如果现在就能醒来，自己一定要想尽办法，记住它，记住此刻的感觉。以後在回想的时候，也会是一样的血液上涌，心脏剧烈跳动，自己因为为这个人是如此的着迷。  
如果不能醒来，就一直到死，都不要醒了。  
“好了，我们走吧。”

离开城主府，一路上遇见的许多妖族，都会向袁城主躬身问安，顺便好奇地打量一下跟在城主身旁，用高贵的迁枋当坐骑的，那个好看的人类。没错，那竟然真的是个人类。  
袁麟暗中注意着那些妖族的视线。如果有哪个不长眼的要对小州不利，他不介意让它知道一下自己这个城主是当来做什么的。  
沈轻州也在悄悄打量着其他妖族，也在暗暗警觉。没有因为袁麟在身边就放松警惕，他始终记得，这里是妖族的异界。再怎样，卢苏旧地也是个非常暴乱，以力量为尊的地方。  
“来尝尝这个，味道还不错。”袁麟非常识货，沿街从小店里买来适合普通人类吃的食物。他也没忘时时给阿修塞上几口零食，变成大猫可本质上仍是吃货的阿修表示非常满意，甚至它比袁麟更清楚哪家店更美味。他们就随着其他妖族，一路观灯，吃吃喝喝地慢慢向前走。这里只是个开端，真正的夜市在前面几条最繁华的街上。  
河面上亮着一朵巨大的花，无数火红的灯盏构成花型，旁边是几条身形巨大的鱼，也是由灯组成的，却在空中不断盘桓游弋，栩栩如生。沈轻州忍不住赞叹。  
“夜市最好看的是游灯，参加游灯的妖族都会盛装打扮，带着各式灯和焰火。道路两侧是游商，不一定会卖什么，有时会赶上有趣的东西。”袁麟想了想，“一会儿我带你找间酒楼，能看得清楚点。”  
听着对方的安排，沈轻州确定自己心里充满了某种非常温暖，也非常温柔的东西。“好。”  
沿路，袁麟买了许多轻巧的小玩意，会扇动翅膀飞行的小蜡烛，闪着绿色木灵光芒的笛子，大妖族亲手制作的护身符，都是人间界没可能出现的东西。沈轻州觉得这种做法非常孩子气，但在袁麟将它们递给自己的时候，还是忍不住心生欢喜。  
袁麟带着沈轻州和阿修到了一间叫“清之肆”的酒楼，面对着最为繁华的街面，大概也是整座终老城里最高档的酒楼了。酒楼的老板——一只笑眯眯的胖狐狸——亲自出来迎接城主大人，并主动带他们到了视野最好的三楼隔间。  
沈轻州靠着窗子坐，袁麟坐在他身侧，亲近些，也更方便照顾他。阿修重新变成橘猫，直接上了桌，在两人对面，一抬头也能看到窗外的景色。  
“请三位大人稍候，等菜式上齐，游灯的队伍也就该到了。”胖狐狸态度恭敬又不失亲切，每一样菜都亲自端上来，还主动为客人们做起了相应的讲解。  
不得不说，沈轻州真是大开眼界。根本看不出来，一道菜可以这么复杂，比起人间大厨的料理方法真是一点不差……听它这么一说，真的感觉非常美味，吃的时候更是如此。  
“阿，似乎外面已经热闹起来了，”最後一道菜端上来，果然外面似乎隐约响起了欢呼声，胖狐狸笑吟吟地为他们将窗子开大了些，“队伍马上就来了。”  
沈轻州扭头看去，窗外灯火如龙，他微微睁大了眼睛。  
“三位大人，请尽情观赏今日的游灯盛会吧！”

-To be continued


	44. 四十四 机会

四十四 机会

窗外欢声渐起，从远方出现了一条绚丽的光河，沿着街道蜿蜒流淌。金色是它的主调，每一位参与游灯的妖族都是河流中的一滴水，他们的盛装仿佛在发着光。队伍中有不少妖族吹奏着乐器前行，另一些跟着乐声唱唱跳跳。而最引人注意的，是不愧于“游灯”之名的，那些变幻无穷的灯火。  
比起先前见到的巨大的花与游鱼，游灯队伍中的灯显然更加精巧绝妙。由无数灯盏组成的“妖族”挎着花篮漂浮在空中，在下方真正的妖族的操纵下，活灵活现地起舞前行。它们不断向四周撒着花，那些散落的花瓣是无数细碎的光点。主人们如果拥有更多的手段，也会由它们一一展现出来。与此同时，作为观众的妖族们也会把自己手中的各式小物件——比如一朵花，一枚小小的光点——高高抛向游灯的队伍。活动在街面两侧的游商们更是抓住这个热闹的机会向队伍，以及追着队伍来的观众们，兜售自己的货物。  
他们是妖族，那些他们习以为常的手段，在沈轻州这样的普通人类看来难以置信的华丽。  
沈店长从窗口望出去，深深感到只有在大影院里才能享受到这样的待遇，还必须是一部3D魔幻巨制。流金的河流伴着欢呼与歌乐，蜿蜒曲折，汩汩向前。他忍不住想，这样看上去平和热闹的太平盛世，怎么可能是方叔嘴里那个暴乱得简直要命的异界？  
“以前这里是不是很乱？”沈轻州提出了自己疑惑。  
“是。不过游灯一直都是这里的习俗，目的是把大家集中起来做生意，以前是不会有这么大规模的。在我当城主之前，这个位子至少有七八个家伙在觊觎。不管有没有事，那帮家伙都会搞出点事来，把城里弄得一团糟。说这个异界最乱，其实大半是因为实力最强的都在折腾。普通的妖族一直都是被欺压的小可怜，”袁麟的目光中带着点笑意，凝视着窗外那支光芒耀眼的河流，“虽然它们很弱，却又很坚强。我很喜欢它们。”  
看着袁麟脸上柔和的神情，沈轻州忽然感到心底一片柔软。“看来你这个城主的功劳不小。”  
橘猫立刻嚷起来。“那朕也得算一个呀！当初是谁跟着大少爷打天下的，朕怎么也算是他的左右手！”  
“好好好，你也很厉害！谢谢你一直在他身边！”沈轻州笑笑，往它面前的盘子里夹了一块不知是什么但非常美味的肉。  
橘猫十分挑衅地看了一眼对面的袁麟，三两口把肉吃干净。那得意洋洋的样子，沈轻州看得暗暗好笑。  
袁麟根本不为所动，抬手为小州夹了几口菜，要他多吃点。正漫不经心地瞥着楼下游灯的队伍，忽然间，他的动作一顿。袁麟瞳孔一缩，死死盯着楼下某个地方。  
“阿修，那里，那个游商的前面。”他抬手指下去，“看见那个家伙了吗？黑色的大脑袋，一对翅膀。”袁麟的眼睛微微眯起，轻声说，“带它上来，我要和它谈谈！”  
话音一落地，橘猫已从窗口冲了出去。  
沈轻州跟着袁麟的指点，找到了他要的那个家伙——呃，一个会飞的黑色球体？好吧，它现在已经被橘色的胖子袭击了，叼着翅膀跑进清之肆的大门……  
这是当街绑架阿。下方顿时乱了起来，袁麟站起身靠近窗口，对下面的妖族们高声说：“是我要请他谈谈。”  
妖族们一愣，接着认出了窗口这位是谁，开始三三两两躬身行礼。之後一切如常，刚刚的绑架仿佛是个错觉，由光芒组成的河继续向前缓缓流动。  
迎着小州诧异的眼神，袁麟露出一个志在必得的笑容。  
“如果我没有猜错，它应该就是图蒙一直在找的家伙，巧的是，我也正想找它。”

黑色的大脑袋被一只猫叼着翅膀干脆利落地绑进了酒楼三层的隔间。它完全懵了，嘴里死死咬着一支漂亮的羽毛笔，一句话也说不出来。阿修把它抛在自己的位子旁，完成了任务，继续开心地大吃大喝。  
沈轻州打量着还在状况外的妖族，觉得这个小家伙像是只长着翅膀的毛绒球。  
“幸会阿，我是终老城的城主，袁麟。”袁麟很随意地和它打招呼。  
大脑袋把笔丢在桌上，这才开口。“我叫阿时。”  
袁麟似笑非笑地看着它。“我知道你。我想和你谈一笔生意。”  
“那真是我的荣幸。不知道您想做什么生意？”大脑袋一确定对方把自己抓来不是为了灭口，就不再怯场了。毛球瞬间自在起来，软毛蓬松，显得整个身子都大了一圈。  
沈轻州看得有点想笑。  
袁麟直截了当地说：“我想要所有异界的地图。”  
“咦？你也想找凤凰屿吗？”  
找凤凰屿？也？这句话里隐含的信息令袁麟在意起来。他记起这个地名曾被关寅川提及，他不得不在意。袁麟装作很感兴趣地问：“哦？还有谁阿，方便透露吗？不知道我们能不能合作？”  
“是一个人类，”阿时一点也没打算隐瞒，“我画过的所有地图都在他手里。如果你想要地图，也应该去找他。你们人类自己去做交易就好了？”  
这个答案有点意外，袁麟问它：“你为什么会和人类合作？”  
“小关又不是普通人类。他是预言世家的人，拿到所有异界的地图，他就能算出凤凰屿的位置。”  
“关寅川？”袁麟皱起眉。  
“嗯？不是不是，他叫关严平。”  
“他找凤凰屿做什么？”  
“自然是为了预言。”  
……感觉还是什么都没说。关于地图，袁麟三言两语和它谈妥。阿时已经画了四个异界的地图，卢苏旧地是第五个，而所有的地图，现在都在关严平的手里。阿时很快说出找到那人的方法。在它看来，自己的地图最後是给了一个人还是两个人，根本没有差别，所以这并不算什么生意。不过袁麟还是给了它一点好处。他许诺阿时和它的两个兄弟，一旦来到终老城，可以住在城主府。  
“卢苏旧地我刚画了一半，打算买几支笔就回去继续的，这都能被你抓到……也是厉害……”阿时啧了几声，“如果没有什么别的问题，我就先走了？”它叼起那支羽毛笔，飞起来。  
“最後再免费赠送你两个好消息，”袁麟笑嘻嘻地看着它，“两个月前我们离开沉琼，阿秒找你很久了。你是不是太久没回去了？”他顿了顿，唇角的笑意更加明显，“第二个是，图蒙大殿下也在到处找你呢，祝你好运。”  
原本这两件事袁麟是想留着讨价还价的，结果没费吹灰之力就得到了想要的结果，就免费赠送了。  
阿时正向外飞，听了这话差点撞上窗框。作为一个沉琼的妖，被沉琼最大的boss惦记，真的夭寿。它重新在隔间里兜了个圈子，匆匆溜了。

游灯的队伍走到了末尾。袁麟带着沈轻州也结束了晚餐，下去凑了一阵热闹。直到最後回到城主府，沈轻州还在兴奋。那些小小的光点带着温暖，放在自己手心里的感觉真是美妙极了。袁麟告诉他，那是一些妖族的力量，当它们消耗完的时候，光亮也就会消失了。  
虽然袁麟不是妖族，他的力量也不适合拿来这么玩，但他们身边有一个根正苗红的妖族阿。  
沈轻州想让阿修也给自己一个小光点，再玩一下，结果那家伙一抬爪子放出来一个粗糙的火球，袁麟当场把它掀一边去了。是阿修太过强大，对于能力的精细掌控有一定障碍，袁城主对自己的老搭档提出了批评。紧接着，橘猫就苦着脸，被派去外面做练习了。一时间，房里只剩下了两个人类。  
“好了，该做今天份的按摩了。”袁麟很熟练地把沈轻州抱到床上，在他身边坐下来。这些日子以来，他一直牢牢记着这件事。尽管看不见任何起色，他也没有一丁点放弃的意思。  
“还是老样子吗？”袁麟问。  
大腿残留着一点点知觉，但是再往下，就完全没有感觉了。沈轻州点头，视线挪向对方的领口，那里透出来一点黑色的光。每当对方使用不动如山的力量，就会亮起这样的光。  
袁麟将手放在沈轻州的小腿上，这明显单薄的肢体令他心情沉重。即使好了，也需要很长的时间才能养回来。他垂首不语，不知道在想些什么。  
沈轻州看着他，指尖忽然动了动。在头脑反应过来之前，身体已经自行动了起来。他将身体靠过去，伸出双手，抱住了那个人。沈轻州後知後觉地记起来，这似乎是自己变成猫以来，想过很多次的一件事。自己已经不再是猫了，所以，想要做的事情……也可以不再遗憾了。  
沈轻州闭上眼睛。抱住的躯体温暖，真切，自己喜欢了太久，也忍耐了太久。擂鼓般的心跳毫不留情地出卖了自己的心意。  
只一瞬间，他感到袁麟的身体僵住了。对方的反应令沈轻州迟疑了一下。然而就在下一秒，对方的手臂已经紧紧回抱住自己。  
袁麟不能不开心，这是小州主动给自己的拥抱。也许只是感激，也许是一时激动，但……总比日复一日不知尽头的等待要好。  
他呓语般地问道：“你愿意再给我一个机会，是吗？”  
沈轻州抬起头，凝视着袁麟。那熟悉的面容带着一丝不确定，想要从自己这里找到直接的答案。  
机会？与其说是自己给的，真正的机会难道不是他自己争取到的吗？  
沈轻州从袁麟的眼中，见到了自己。这个表情意味着什么，自己再清楚不过了。没有否认和拒绝的可能。面对近在咫尺的人，沈轻州凑过去，把自己的嘴唇印在了对方的唇角。  
头脑一片空白，浑身血液都在发烫。  
诶，最後一刻还是怂了……不过就算只亲到了唇角，他……他也能明白的吧？

袁麟只感到自己的嘴角被轻轻贴了一下，像是被羽毛轻轻扫过，又像是个轻柔温暖的，还未记住便已消散的梦境。他忍不住舔了一下嘴角，目光灼灼，盯住还在自己怀里的人。  
小州不敢看自己，游离的视线与泛红的脸颊在表明他的慌乱与羞怯。  
这不是个梦，袁麟告诉自己。不再迟疑，他捏住沈轻州的下巴，直接吻了下去。  
那双唇瓣湿润温暖，碰触到的那刻，如同品尝到了世间最甜美的果实。这也是自己一直以来所希望的。自己是如此喜欢这个人，如此的，想要拥有他的一切。袁麟不住在那双唇上摩挲，辗转。来自身体本能的亲昵举动加热了浑身的血液，碰触到的地方越来越烫，他感到口干舌燥，渐渐想要得到更多。怀中的人毫不抵抗，乖顺地接受自己的亲近。于是舌尖渐渐侵入，划开了光滑的齿列进入口腔，够到了内里软热湿滑的舌尖。  
只一瞬间，仿佛烟花在心脏里炸开整片光彩，两人都有种近乎窒息的感觉。  
被入侵的感觉太过鲜明，沈轻州忍不住颤抖着发出一声轻哼。这近乎呻吟的鼻音听得袁麟浑身血液沸腾，无数绮念在脑海中汹汹翻腾，想要彻底占有他，想要他为自己疯狂，想要他在自己身下发出更多也更好听的声音，叫着自己的名字无法控制地高潮。  
明明早就应当在一起，然而他们，都错过了太久。  
结束了这个吻才发现，不知何时，袁麟已经把沈轻州压在了身下。沈轻州的脸颊和眼尾都泛着潮红，呼吸急促，胸口剧烈起伏，看起来诱人极了。袁麟低声笑起来，恋恋不舍地在他的唇上吮了一口。  
“今晚好好休息，我们明天就回家。”  
他还不想在这个地方对自己的爱人做什么，毕竟对于小州而言，这地方太过陌生，也许他会不安。至于被刚刚的吻引出的问题，还是自己想办法解决吧……

将自己安顿好，沈轻州忍不住回味起那个亲吻。滋味太过美好，他真的很想继续，只是……  
袁麟已经出去了，大概能猜到他去做什么了，不得不说，自己也被这样的吻折腾得有了感觉。但……随手捏捏毫无反应的两条腿，沈轻州的火就下去了大半。他想，也许贸然继续，会留下很大遗憾吧……愣愣呆了一会，他又摸了下嘴唇，心里有点欢喜。  
看来，袁麟并不讨厌和自己做一些亲密的事。或者，他其实也是很喜欢的？如果自己的腿能好起来，就好了……  
果然，人都是贪心的。  
沈轻州不觉摇摇头，心底像是被什么东西堵住了，沉沉的。明明先前还想着，即使在轮椅上坐一辈子也没什么的，现在又忍不住难过起来。  
袁麟洗了个澡回来，又体贴地带他去沐浴，之後一起休息。  
“宝贝儿，怎么了？”袁麟发现小州的心情不像刚才那么好，他立刻忐忑起来，“你……你不喜欢？”  
是不是刚才自己的行为，越线了？冒犯他了？他不能接受？  
“没有。”沈轻州抿了抿嘴唇，“你别多想。该休息了。”  
看到小州的手紧紧地扣在自己的双腿上，袁麟察觉到问题在哪里，主动将那双手握起来，送到嘴边，吻了吻他的指节。  
“你的腿，”他轻声说，“我有了个新的想法，还是唐茶大佬给我的提示。可以想办法试一试的，再给我点时间？”  
沈轻州心里顿时一轻。  
袁麟都没有放弃，自己又怎么能绝望呢？不然怎么对得起他的努力？只要有一线希望，就不应该自暴自弃。沈轻州平复了一下自己的心情，重新扬起嘴角。  
“好，晚安。”  
回应他的，是唇上一暖，如一片羽毛轻轻扫过。  
“有我在呢，做个好梦。”

没有任何意外，第二天，他们顺利地穿越通道，回到了久违的世界。在人间界，阿修只能变成胖胖的橘猫，也不能再驮着沈轻州走来走去了。去异界的时候，沈店长还是一只小白猫，一路都蹲在袁麟的肩上。现在他变回了人，最後被袁麟背着，一步一步从荒无人烟的山谷里走出来。  
袁麟开车先回了小州的家，毕竟，轮椅在家里。两个月没回来，房间里积了一层尘土，沈轻州没来得及管，先打开电脑去修改自己网店的声明。这时袁麟用手机问候了一下其他人，顿时群消息热闹非凡。很快，他们约定在居奇二楼的办公室集合，说说这两个月来发生的事情。  
袁麟推着沈轻州的轮椅走进居奇，立刻受到众人的欢迎。  
所有人都在这里，除了应该在的那几个，还有被抓来当临时工的诛鸣，一只派来帮忙的鹩哥和一只意料之外的小蝴蝶。  
“你们的述职报告都准备好了吗？”  
今康面不改色地接下了他的话。“那是什么，不存在的。”  
“有口头汇报就不错了，知足吧。”任九重表情严肃了点，“确实有些事情需要好好说说。”  
袁麟殷勤地把轮椅推到柜台後，对沈店长说：“宝贝儿，我先上去和他们开个会。”  
当着他们的面这么叫自己，和公开出柜有什么两样。哦，对于那几个家伙而言，好像也没什么不知道的。沈轻州干脆扭开头直接转移话题。“诛鸣，呃，卢钦？过来这边，我们也该谈谈了。”  
袁麟照常把猫留给小州，领着浮士德的那帮家伙上了二楼。任九重说有事情，那必然是值得重视的大事。临上电梯之前，他回头看了看，从木藤的缝隙间，刚好对上小州目送着自己的视线。  
他眼中的笑意一闪而过。  
感情这种东西，存在感太过强烈。一旦放在心上，就真的，再也割舍不下了。

-To be continued


	45. 四十五 “一直都是”

四十五 “一直都是”

一离开沈店长的视线，今康就笑嘻嘻地戳了戳袁麟。“哎呀，不是我说，老大你和小老板是不是好事将近了？”  
只要不瞎，都能看出来他们的关系更近了一步。之前两人相处的时候，绝对没有现在这样亲近的感觉，反而更像自家老大在那里大献殷勤。能有这样的变化，看来这两个月的异界之行居功至伟。  
袁麟嘴角微微翘着，故作矜持道：“还要再等一些日子的。”  
然而演技太浮夸，他就差没把囍囍囍写在脸上了。一众人面无表情，都当自己没看见，迅速找到自己平时的位置待好，开始交流这两月以来的全部消息。  
任九重先汇报了浮士德侦探事务所的事件。他重点描述了让胡小蝶崭露头角的那次抓捕行动，可算是制裁者的正常工作，A级任务，一切顺利。之後就再也没有正经事了。侦探事务所又接到两个D级的小任务，都是先前那个丢了狗的胖女人介绍来的。一个是夜里在学校探秘。有个小孩怀疑学校有鬼，找人去一探究竟。後来证实是巡夜的保安监守自盗偷了东西，还很机智地偷偷去删掉了监控。任九重随手用了两个鬼火就让他全招了。另一件事是让一个病重的小女孩开心起来。今康和陆行悄悄变成两只狗去逗她玩，毛茸茸的宠物圆满地完成了这个任务。  
听上去还是相当可靠的。看来就算没有自己，这些家伙也能自力更生了。袁麟深感欣慰，觉得自己离退休又近了一步。  
任哥汇报完毕，伊下开始说千羽查到的事情。预言世家的家主开始频繁接触岑主席。鸟儿们打探到，他在这两月间，出入岑主席的工作场所不下四次，但完全不清楚都聊了些什么。不是鸟儿们的听力不行，而是每次，那家伙都用了特殊的手段，一点声音都透不出来。  
袁麟听到这个消息的时候，有点懵。他摸了摸下巴，拧起眉心。  
……这件事非常微妙。保持低调，不去打搅普通人的生活，是和妖族有关联的人一直以来约定俗成的做法。预言世家也要遵守这条规矩。关寅川擅自接触统领本国的第一人，人类与妖族之间平衡很可能已经被打破了。他不得不认为，妖族的存在对现在的部分高层而言，已经不再是秘密了……

「国家在六十年内不会出面参与任何与妖有关的事情。」

这个预言突然出现在他脑海中。以前并未注意过的一个细节被无限放大。  
六十年。  
为什么不多不少，偏偏是六十年？距离这个预言出现的时间，已经到六十年了吗？所以那些上面的人，该出面了？这就是这句预言背後的真相？  
袁麟需要更多的时间思考，但不是现在，他点点头表示知道了。“稍後我会去一趟简家，我会亲自和简奇谈谈。”——顺便还要去牵个线搭个桥，看看简奇的千羽和伊上的金扬莎菊，有没有合作的可能——“下一个？”  
今康说道：“几天前，小秦告诉我曲所长做了个新的东西，要你抽空去一趟。是个小机器，他得教你怎么用。”  
“没问题。”  
眼看该汇报的都已经汇报完毕，胡小蝶站了出来。“我可以加入你们吗？我很擅长计算机方面的知识，而且幻术水平也不错，你们会需要我的。”她眼神明亮，语气坚定自信，完全不像她这个年纪的小女孩。  
袁麟没有立刻答应，只说容自己考虑一下。  
余下的人没什么要讲的了，于是轮到袁麟。这次去卢苏旧地有一件非常关键的事。他们遇到了失踪的地图绘师阿时，还由此扯出了关家的另一个人，关严平。这个人正在收集所有异界的地图，目的是找到凤凰屿。  
“虽然他找凤凰屿是为了什么还不清楚，但我的直觉告诉我，这一定不是件简单的事。”袁麟看向身边的人，“如果你们有了任何线索，都一定要第一时间告诉我。”  
杜予索听到这个名字的时候愣了一下。“你要找这个人吗？”  
“对。”  
“我可以和你一起找吗？”杜予索目光灼灼。如果自己没猜错，这个叫关严平的，很可能是当初为自己作出预言的那个关家人。不管怎样，他都想再问问那个人，有没有更多的线索。  
“可以。如果没有其他事了，”袁麟巡视了一圈，确认答案後干脆利落地起身，“伊下跟我走，其他人自己安排。”

在楼上如火如荼交换情报的时间里，沈店长在和自己的临时员工谈话。  
显然，卢钦被逼着立了誓言之後，听话得很，各种伶俐。如果不是知根知底，沈轻州怎么也不可能想到，这个看起来颇为乖巧的“年轻人”，是无数异界中令妖头大的小魔王。  
沈轻州先听他讲了一遍店里的生意。这两个月来，都是任九重和杜予索在轮流担任店长，不过卢钦始终在打下手，现在他对店里的事比自己这个真正的老板还要熟一点。哪些货卖出去了，哪种样子货更抢手，都什么人想找店长定制印章，留了联系方式，一桩桩一件件说得是有头有尾。看这家伙突然这么一本正经地跟自己说生意，沈店长真心觉得这世界十分的玄幻。当然了，“玄幻”什么的，也的确如此。  
过了一遍账目，确定没有问题，沈轻州随口夸了他两句。卢钦满脸得色，十分积极地去打扫卫生了。  
沈店长顿时觉得，如果不提随便帮人实现“愿望”的前科，这家伙还是蛮可爱的。接下来，他联系了一遍想找自己做生意的客人，约好了时间这才算完成了工作。  
卢钦已经把店里的地面清洗过一遍，现在正在擦桌椅。看他熟练的样子，应该已经做过许多遍了。  
沈轻州盯着他看了好一会。自己已经变回了人类，该交接的工作也已经交接完毕，应该说，先前束缚着卢钦的契约已经不再生效了。是时候了。  
“卢钦，”沈轻州叫他，“现在，我已经恢复了，所以，你不用再给我打工了， 你可以离开了。”  
有那么几秒钟，卢钦非常震惊地回过头来看着他，脸上的神情好似一只被活生生抛弃的家宠。  
沈轻州满脑袋问号，也跟着懵了好几秒，错觉以为是不是自己记错了。难道当初这家伙签的是终身契约，一直到死的那种吗？不至于这么心黑的吧？  
卢钦几步跑回来，站在他面前。“我觉得当这里的员工很好。我想继续做下去，待遇什么的，之前就可以。”  
“很好？”  
“用你们人类的话说，应该就是那种，有家的感觉吧。”年轻人的脸上出现了一抹和他的“年轻”完全不符的深沉与唏嘘，“我以前走过很多地方，始终很少停留，从来都没有也从来没想过，有个想要回去的地方。”  
阿修趴在柜台的玻璃面上，琥珀色的眼睛望着沈轻州。它也有如此的感觉。似乎每天在阿州的膝盖上回那个小窝，每天和他还有袁麟走过那一小段路，就能让浑身都充满温暖。  
“怎么样？”卢钦双手合十，“不要赶我出去了吧？我发誓不会再随便帮你实现什么执念了！除非你允许！怎么样？！看在我是个大许愿机的份上？真的不用去庙里烧香拜佛了诶我可以全权负责的！”  
沈轻州：“……”上一秒还感动不已呢，下一秒画风突变可还行。  
“虽然这家伙有的是不靠谱的时候，但朕也必须承认，”橘猫大度地表示，“诛鸣还是挺厉害的，朕不介意你身边多一个能保护你的家伙。”  
面对卢钦一脸的期待，沈轻州点了点头。“好吧，那我们来谈谈合同吧。之前的契约已经失效了，这次签我们人类的劳务合同就行了。”  
“没问题！都听你的！”

就工资待遇、工作安排之类的事情全部谈了一遍，沈轻州很快就和卢钦签了劳务合同。各自找到了不错的员工和老板，双方都十分满意。说话间，电梯那边忽然有了动静。沈店长抬起头，看到袁麟肩上带着只鹩哥走过来。  
“我要去一趟简家，如果时间富裕就再去一趟研究所，可能要晚点回来。”袁麟眼里带着笑意，半是认真半是玩笑地问，“如果我半夜直接去敲你的门，你会给我开门吧？”  
沈轻州想了想，决定还是不逗他了。“会吧。如果太晚……就算我睡着了，你也可以叫阿修把钥匙拿给你……”  
橘猫立刻吹了声口哨，那张毛茸茸的脸挤眉弄眼的简直不能再明显。  
自己竟然说了这么耿直的话？沈店长立刻反省了一秒。  
……但那确是事实。之前自己的猫爪子拧不开钥匙，不就是这么干的？  
口是心非什么的，真的不太适合自己，现在想来，遥远得仿佛是上辈子的事。明明舍不得的。所有的狠话，所有的否认和拒绝都不过是披在柔软血肉之外的甲胄，坚硬如蜗牛的壳，锋锐如刺猬的刺。当感情破碎，温暖彻底消亡，能依靠的唯有自己。  
曾经因为太过喜欢，想要给对方所有，想要他一生顺遂，想要他顺从本心，想要他不会为任何事绊住而停下前进的脚步，就永无止境地奉献自己。或许这样的心态真的问题很大，尤其是恋人之间，根本就不该如此相处。感情倾注过于不平等，将过去的自己踩进尘埃与泥泞，无限卑微，也注定了那段感情如临深渊如履薄冰。步子稍稍偏那么一些，就会跌进黑暗；步子稍稍重那么一些，梦就会碎了。  
于是粉身碎骨，荡然无存。  
然而两年多时间一晃而过，鬼使神差地，自己和这个人竟然又重新走到了一起。沈轻州可以确定，如今的自己和袁麟不再是那种极端不平等的病态的相处模式。尽管他非常清楚地认识到，现在自己仍然愿为那个人付出一切，但更大的变化其实是来自于对方，同样付出，也同样珍惜彼此。  
……这才是正确的吧？  
不知道，不确定。不过这条路自己已经选定了。如果对了，就继续，和他一起并肩；如果不对，就想办法纠正它，直到走上正确的那一条。和自己的爱人并肩走一辈子，应该就是这样子吧？  
畏首畏尾不过是缺乏信心与勇气，更缺乏爱。现在这几样东西，袁麟都双手奉上了，试问自己，还有什么可害怕的呢？

注视着宛如在说情话的小州，淡然的眉眼中隐约藏着笑，袁麟感到自己的心脏仿佛被一团暖意包裹，温柔得快要化了。  
这个人的好，像极地的冰雪融化而成的第一条小溪，从自己的心口淙淙流过。也许你不曾注意到它如何一点点破开冰封千里的苔原，但当你察觉到野花遍地绿意惊人，小溪早已变作河流徜徉过大地。在被彻底浸润之前，你根本无法想象它的力量，你更加无法想象，它是如何领着你，进入一个世上最美好的季节。  
袁麟不止一次觉得自己醒悟得太晚，唯一幸运的是，自己没有错过更多。  
“等等，你这个时间走……那午饭？”沈轻州注意到了时间，他们一早从卢苏旧地回来，又是回家又是开会地折腾了一个上午，现在马上要到十二点了。  
袁麟一愣，才意识到已经是中午了。“是我的疏忽。还是吃过午饭再走吧。总不好让我一个人去蹭简家的豪华午餐。下次带你一起！”袁麟挑挑眉毛，侧过头对肩上的鸟说，“伊下，麻烦你去给简奇带个话，说我下午去找他。如果他有事，你就回来，如果没问题，就在那边等我吧。”  
放走鹩哥，袁麟拎着卢·免费劳力·钦一起出去买饭。现在吃饭的嘴变多了，自己一个人可拿不过来。回来後，袁麟二话不说把所有人都赶到二楼去会餐——包括诛鸣和阿修——他自己陪着小州独占了居奇的一楼，守着一张小桌享用属于他们二人的“情侣餐”。

“以前连陪你吃饭的时间都没有，是我的错。从前错过的，以後我都会慢慢补回来。”说着，袁麟把饭菜摆开，荤素搭配。  
沈轻州摇摇头。“不要老揪着以前，现在就很好。”  
“不好，”袁麟给他夹了一块肉，“我觉得，首先你得吃胖一点，你知道你现在体重有多轻吗？就算你的腿好了，太瘦也不健康，很容易生病。我要看着你多吃点，至少吃回原来的体重。”  
“好吧。”沈店长也同意他说的，更喜欢两个人坐在一起吃饭的氛围，满心欢喜地吃掉袁麟夹给自己的食物。有了对方的关心，连食物都显得比以往更好吃了。  
两人随意聊着一些事情，饭菜的滋味，店里的生意，附近街面的变化，还有楼上的那些家伙，无论多么鸡毛蒜皮的小事，说起来都饶有趣味。即使在不说话的时候，也显得安静温馨。只要能待在对方身边，就足够了。语言什么的，也并没有想象中的那么重要。  
看着对面那人熟悉的笑容，像是跌进一个言笑晏晏的梦，美好得几乎有点不真实。袁麟忽然记起一件事，不由得生出些许微妙的焦虑，视线也跟着飘忽起来。他的表情略显迟疑，仿佛被什么问题困扰着。  
沈轻州立刻察觉，挑了挑眉毛问他：“怎么了？”  
袁麟定睛看着他，再开口时，语气中带着几分小心翼翼的忐忑。“之前我们约定好了，如果你主动亲我一下，就代表接受我了，对吗？所以现在……你肯接受我了吗？”  
一谈及感情，便是再度回到了审判现场。他深吸了一口气。虽然先前小州主动的亲吻让自己激动之余多了不少信心，但在心上人亲口承认之前，都不该太过想当然。他想听到真正的答案，不论结局如何，终归都是要听这么一遍的。  
问出自己的问题，袁麟凝视着沈轻州。在他眼底闪动着熹微的光，如同破晓时分的第一抹颜色，再过微弱，也终究有着希望的先兆。  
有些出乎意料，没有任何迟疑的，沈轻州微微笑着给了他答案。  
“——嗯，是阿。”他说，“我接受你了。”

袁麟有些意外他的坦然。他以为小州会害羞，会脸红，也许还会逃避正面作答。但他忘记了，自己最开始认识的那个沈轻州，是多么勇敢无畏，认清了心意便不顾一切去追求所爱的人。当一切阻碍都不再是阻碍，这个宝贝重拾了曾有的勇气，非常坦诚，且态度明确地告诉自己，我接受你了。  
袁麟的心脏剧烈跳动起来。被心上人肯定的感觉，比世上任何一件事都更令人刻骨铭心。  
“袁麟，我一直喜欢你。”沈轻州手里还举着筷子，定在半空。他眨了眨眼睛，黑色的瞳孔中清晰地映出对面男人有那么一点呆愣的表情。这难得一见的表情取悦了自己，沈轻州弯了弯唇角，露出一个清浅的笑。  
“从第一眼到现在，”他说，“一直都是。”  
他记起自己第一眼见到袁麟的场景。从无数陌生的面孔之中看过去，这个人刚好转过身面对自己。那个瞬间，像有一道白亮耀眼的光，劈开整个混沌的世界，天地间的脉络无比清晰，而自己也找到了存在的意义。从那一刻起，自己的心脏深处就住进了这样一个人。根深蒂固，不可动摇。  
突如其来的告白令袁麟睁大眼睛。开心之余，他又感到胸口似是钝闷地痛了一下，心脏被什么狠狠压着，随即又是一轻，好像一只风筝，乘着风高高飞起来，一直飞到云尖，再向上，直到亿万星辰之间。他张了张嘴想说话，嗓子却有些艰涩。比起自己的感情被接受的兴奋，他想得更多的，是对方对自己的情深意切。  
“谢谢你一直没有放弃我。”袁麟的语气庄重又温柔，他明亮的眼瞳中藏着一线天光，渐渐亮起，所有的黑暗都无所遁形，消失殆尽，“这一次相信我，我有多喜欢你，我会用时间来证明。我会爱护你也敬重你，我会给你我的全部，我愿与你并肩前行，我将让你为拥有这样的感情而骄傲，让你永远都不会有後悔的机会。”  
爱是态度，也是时间。爱有偏执，也有决绝。爱很脆弱，也很坚韧。  
它矛盾不已，却魅力无穷，令无数人趋之若鹜，飞蛾扑火。  
沈轻州目不转睛地望着袁麟，他清秀的面容上挂着遮掩不住的笑容。水到渠成的温柔从对方的舌尖轻快地跳跃出来，跃到空气中，跃到杯盘间，跃到自己的心口上。他感受到浑身上下都暖洋洋的，仿佛一切困难都不再是困难，只有数之不尽的美好，萦绕着幸福的味道。  
找对了方向，就不会迷失。  
而表明心意这件事，永远都不会太晚。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：宝贝儿，我要走啦，没什么别的想和我说吗？  
沈轻州：嗯……那就，早去早回吧。  
卢钦：好亮，好耀眼！无法直视！我是不是瞎了？！  
阿修：听说你要当终身员工？做好被天天闪瞎的心理准备了吗？  
卢钦：……


	46. 四十六 窗棂

四十六 窗棂

袁麟的心情非常好，开车的这一路上都能看出来，并且持续到见了简奇，他眼底的笑意依然掩不住，嘴角也在不自觉地上挑。  
“什么情况？”简家的少主正在客厅里看手机，看见他的第一眼就从沙发上直起身子，诧异地睁大了眼睛，“难道你是来给我发喜帖的？”  
“有这么明显吗？！”  
简奇张了张嘴。“不是，等等？你竟然不否认……”他反应过来，忍不住挑了挑眉毛，“终于把你心上人追到手啦？”  
“从今往後，你可能要被随时虐狗了。早点习惯吧。”袁麟勉强把面上的得色压下去，切换到工作模式，“我是来找你说正事的，换个地方吧？”  
看他那洋洋得意的样子？！简奇在心中默念了几遍我是个有教养的人类不要做出某些不理智的行为，又做了几个深呼吸，这才面无表情地带着袁麟去了楼上。  
管家昌叔给他们二人端来了红茶和茶点，又贴心地退开。  
“我听说，”袁麟随手拿了块点心丢进嘴里，“关寅川找上了岑主席？多久的事了？”  
这个话题一出现，简家少主的神色立时凝重起来。“你去异界没多久，他就来了一趟我家。从时间上看，他前脚从这里走，後脚就去见了岑主席。千羽一直在盯着，这两个月以来，他们几乎每周都要见一次。关寅川非常谨慎，每次都要在房间里动手脚，一点声音都传不出来。”简奇非常遗憾地表示，“我的千羽基本都是普通的鸟，可用的妖族太少了。只要那家伙随便动点手脚，它们就没办法了。”  
“你确实应该多找几个妖族当帮手。”袁麟忽然想到个合适的人选，胡小蝶，不过她自己愿不愿意，就不好说了。他考虑了一下，打算抽空去问问那个崭露头角的小黑客。如果胡小蝶愿意，再和简奇开这个口也不迟。  
简家少主端着杯子愁眉苦脸。“说得简单，哪有那么容易。”  
“其实，我今天最主要的目的是为另一个家伙带个话。如果你打算和它合作，那找几个靠谱的帮手，也许会容易不少。”见对方露出感兴趣的眼神，袁麟笑了笑，“你掌握着人间界的情报，那个家伙掌握着异界的情报。它叫伊上，也许你听过这个名字，就是你那只鹩哥一直以来擅自认定的‘大哥’。它建立的金扬莎菊是异界最大也最精准的情报组织。你有没有兴趣和它合作，给异界和人间界一个情报共享的机会？”  
“合作？人间界和异界？”简奇忽然心念一动，眼睛都亮了起来，“袁麟，你知道关寅川特意来我家一趟，说了个什么预言吗？”  
“嗯？新的预言？”  
“他说，简家将以另一种方式成为人间界的引领者。我现在觉得，没准就是今天你提出来的这件事。千羽和金扬莎菊合作，等于人间界和异界实现情报共享，这样就说得通了。”简奇端着茶杯，越想越觉得是这样，“不用再考虑了，我接受。作为负责审判的中立世家，异界的情报对简家也确实很重要。不过具体细节我可能要和伊上好好谈谈。”  
“行，那我替你们搭个线，下次约个地方谈。”

袁麟把一杯红茶灌下去，再开口时说起了另一件事。“简奇，你记不记得那个预言，六十年内，国家不会参与和妖族有关的事？我没记错吧？现在是不是……快到那个‘六十年’了？”  
简奇正在给他倒茶，手上的动作当即一顿。  
“你这么一说，我也想起来了……确实有这个可能。具体时间我也不记得了，我查查，应该记过的。”他叹了口气，打开电脑去云汀阁的页面查找预言记录，“关家的预言从来不会出错，如果真到了需要惊动上面的程度，那必然是出现了什么难以想象的大事件。”  
难以想象的大事件？会有多大？多难以想象？  
不知道。袁麟只知道，一旦上升到这个层面，再怎么想象都不为过。也许是出了什么危及社会的重大事件，而且绝不是乔程他们随手抹去几个人的记忆就能解决的事件。妖族一定会因此而暴露，所以国家才会出面。在人类与妖族的双方关系稳定之前，必然会经历一段时期的动荡不安。不管是人类想要妖族做什么，还是妖族想要人类做什么，都有极大可能成为灾难性的展开……这是自己一点也不想看到的局面。  
简奇很快就找到了那条预言。  
“你说的没错。”他叹了口气，转了下电脑屏幕，把内容展示给袁麟看，“从年份上看……到时间了。”  
两人对视一眼，同时陷入沉默。

从简家离开，袁麟驱车前往鸿渐六所。曲越杉一见他就非常兴奋地塞给他一盆小巧的植物，接着在电脑上打开一个文件，开始核对一大堆数据。  
袁麟莫名其妙被塞了盆草，愣了足有半分钟。“我说科学家，你难道不该给我一个特别酷炫的仪器之类的吗？”  
曲所长正忙着，挥了挥手让他自己玩。  
袁麟就举着花盆仔细观察起来。这花盆小巧得可以托在掌心里，里面的绿色植物本体更加袖珍。几枚低矮肥厚的簇状叶在土面上铺成平平的一层。奇特的是，它所有叶片的顶端都是空心的，像是自己不太认识的某种多肉植物。  
它最大的优点也许就是，非常低调，就算当街拿在手里也不会觉得自己有病。就这点而言，袁麟的内心其实十分感激。他还记得曲越杉曾经在一只巨大的榔头上加了个滕托什么什么曲线的检测装置，结果这位所长拿着出去实地检测的时候被当场请去了局子喝茶，後来还是被隔壁的乔医生给保回来的……当然了，乔程一出手，警局的人压根就不会再记得有这种事。  
曲越杉整理完那堆令人眼花缭乱的数字，才回头和袁麟说话。“这是用你捎回来的酒改造的，它的本体是五十铃玉，所以我将它命名为‘窗棂’。”  
“所以，它到底有什么用？”  
“那种酒非常有趣，介于我没有原材料，所以只能提取出里面的有效成分。简单来讲，它能够暂时性地破除封印。这就是实验报告。”曲越杉指着电脑里的数据向袁麟一一解释，“我手头有的涉及封印的物件不多，但藏品里能试的都已经试过了。效果是肯定有的，不过时效基本能保持三分钟。如果是强度较低的封印，时间会更长。希望这点时间足够你做点什么。”  
曲越杉把花盆拿在手里转了转，在它表面的花纹中找到一朵凸起的花，按了一下。  
“这里是开关。使用方法就是把它拿到封印的地点，再按下开关。这个地点非常重要，我说的三分钟，是指放在这个点。如果那个地方很难找或者很难抵达，尽可能地靠近吧，离得太远会没用的。作为指示，叶片会发光，离得越近，光亮就越明显。然後，你就可以直接用眼睛看到效果了。三分钟一过，开关会自动还原，不用管它。”  
“好。让我试试。”  
曲越杉带袁麟去了实验室，四兽石印也直接借给了他。  
袁麟把窗棂放在印章旁边，按下开关。绿色植物的叶片立刻亮起一层朦胧的柔光，尤其是叶片顶端空心的部位，最为明亮。但这只是相较而言，并不刺眼，远远比不上手机电筒发出的光。  
“阿，这已经是最亮的状态了。如果你刚巧在黑暗的地方，光亮是有很大风险的。”  
袁麟点头表示赞同。  
石头印章在光芒亮起的那一刻，封印的力量骤然消失。四只妖兽的虚影从漆黑的印章中扑了出来。袁麟连眉毛尖都没有动一下，四周骤然出现无数黑色的火焰，纵横交错，编成一只巨大的笼子，将所有兽影困在了笼中。影子来回逃窜，靠近火焰的时候，发出凄声尖叫。  
曲越杉问道：“怎么样？”  
袁麟拿开了窗棂，向他道谢。“它会很有用的，我拿走了。”  
“哦，如果你下回能再多带点酒回来，或者直接给我原材料就最好了！毕竟酒里的提取物只在这种植物的身上效果最为显著。如果有了原材料，也许能找到更适合的容器，我有很多想法！比你捧着盆花要正常得多！”  
袁麟：“……”花有什么不好吗？！榔头我是拒绝的，谢谢！

两件事情都做得很迅速，袁麟之後又回了一趟别墅，取了自己的笔记本电脑，这才返回居奇。到店外的时候，已经过了下班的时间，人都走干净了，只有卢钦在打游戏。这些日子，作为临时工，他一直在店里打地铺，也还挺自在的。袁麟看了两眼，觉得没什么可担心的，这才照之前说的，去敲沈轻州的家门。  
沈轻州笑着把他迎进来。“晚饭已经做好了，我刚要问你什么时候来。”  
“阿阿阿阿阿，快点开饭吧，朕要饿死啦！”橘猫抄着手卧在桌上，鼻尖紧贴油焖大虾的盘子，不停地舔着嘴唇。  
袁麟看到桌子上摆好的饭菜，心里泛起阵阵暖意。除了那盘虾，另外两个盘子都被罩了起来，显然，如果自己没来，小州是打算继续等下去的。  
“以後不用等我，趁热吃，我不会亏待自己的。”说着，剥了几只虾放进小州的碗里，袁麟这才开始吃自己那份。  
“这才等了几分钟阿，有什么要紧的。”沈轻州挑了挑眉毛，“快点趁热吃。”  
这只是一顿家常便饭。袁麟由衷希望，以後的每一顿晚餐，都可以像今天这样，陪在自己的爱人身边。这样的生活，平淡温柔，比起光芒璀璨的钻石，它更像是块温润的白玉，你握着，就可以慢慢温暖指尖。

吃过晚饭，袁麟让小州去歇着，自己把碗筷收拾了，接着又把房间打扫了一遍。两个月不在，屋子里积了不少灰尘。  
沈轻州拗不过他，打开电脑随便看网上的新闻。  
袁麟一边擦着柜面一边问：“宝贝儿，今晚按摩完，我可以和你一起睡吗？”  
原本趴在沈轻州脚边的橘猫顿时踮着脚尖跳着芭蕾溜走了。  
“你……你要是不嫌挤的话，行吧。”沈轻州觉得自己的耳朵有点烫，他看着页面上的新闻，足足盯了好几分钟，一个字都没认出来。  
等到袁麟把屋子都收拾一遍，两人都打扫过一部分，灰头土脸的，洗过澡，这才开始今天份的按摩。现在两人都已经习惯了这样的接触，每个动作都光明磊落，没有任何暧昧。  
“我又有了个新的想法，值得一试。”袁麟一如既往，活动那双毫无知觉的细瘦的腿，并用自己的力量去感受。  
“是吗？”  
“还是唐茶大佬给我提供的思路。”袁麟笑笑，“如果我找到……等等！我怎么忘了这个！”他突然跳起来，飞快取来曲越杉今天才交给自己的窗棂。  
“这是……多肉植物？”  
“我一直觉得你的腿，像是负责传导的神经被妖族的某种力量封住了。如果真是封印的一种，那可以试试这个。”  
“这是要吃还是要抹在腿上？”一个可用于治疗的多肉植物？沈店长自动带入了芦荟的用法。  
“呃，不不。要这样。”  
袁麟把花盆放在沈轻州的腿旁边，按下了花盆上的开关。

只一瞬间，沈轻州就感到自己的脚踝传来仿佛能将自己灼烧的触感。袁麟的掌心正按在那个位置。他猛然睁大了眼睛。  
“阿！”沈轻州忍不住抖了一下，感到狂喜一瞬间席卷了自己，“我！我感觉到我的腿了！袁麟，它是好了吗？！我以後可以重新站起来了？！我终于……不用再坐轮椅了吗……”  
他的声音微微颤抖着，三年多无以言说的孤独与艰辛令他鼻子一酸，眼眶也跟着泛红，就要喜极而泣。  
袁麟突然一个激灵想起这东西只能坚持三分钟，顿时紧张地抓住沈轻州的手臂。明明给了希望又亲手打破，这有多残忍，他根本不敢去想。  
可是必须立刻说清楚，一秒钟都不能耽搁。  
“对不起，宝贝儿，你先冷静一下听我说。这是暂时的。这个东西只能暂时解开封印，它的时效只有三分钟。”目不转睛地盯着沈轻州的表情，袁麟感到这两句话说得异常艰难。  
刚刚升起的狂喜顿时被浇灭了。见对方眼中满是担忧与歉意，沈轻州根本不用想就知道袁麟为什么会这样看着自己。这当然不能怪他，如果没有袁麟，自己连这样的梦都不能做。  
沈轻州深深呼吸了几口，努力平复自己的心情。这一刻，他甚至有些感谢自己一直以来都在做的心理暗示——接受命运，安心地在轮椅上度过下半辈子——之类的。  
“别担心，至少这次成功，让我们找到了努力的方向，会有办法的！我一定会让你恢复！”袁麟还在竭尽全力地安慰他，“我真的已经有了计划，只是需要再完善一些细节。相信我，等到一切都决定好了，我会告诉你的。”  
“现在……我至少有三分钟的时间，可以用用这双腿，是吧？”沈轻州按着袁麟的手臂，支起身子，“让我站一下吧。”  
“来。”袁麟扶着他慢慢从床边站起来。

太久没有体会过双脚支撑整个身体的感觉，肌肉软弱无力，沈轻州感到自己的腿一直在抖。他毫不怀疑，如果不是袁麟将自己护在怀里，撑住大半身体的重量，自己恐怕站不了几秒钟。  
袁麟贴在他耳畔，低声说：“会好的。”  
三分钟的时间无比珍贵，也无比短暂。很快，沈轻州的腿就再次失去了知觉，他身子一软，立刻被袁麟抱回床上。  
看着对方小心谨慎的眼神，沈轻州表示自己很好，没有问题。他眨了眨眼睛，指着那盆植物问道：“这盆花，可以让我反复用吗？”一天二十四小时，也不过就是几百个三分钟。  
“我给你问问。”袁麟立刻给曲越杉打电话，得到的答案却是尽量不要多用。毕竟在没有更详尽的实验数据支撑的条件下，曲所长始终担心会出现未知且不稳定的因素。趁这个机会，曲越杉又不厌其烦地跟袁麟要原材料。  
挂断电话，袁麟有些遗憾。不过曲所长的话摆在那里，他就不敢让小州再继续了。最好还是找到正确的方法，彻底解除加在小州腿上的神秘的妖族力量，而不是像这样投机取巧。  
“没关系。”沈轻州摇摇头，“我已经很高兴了。本来我还以为，再也不会有这样的机会了。”  
“给我点时间。”袁麟躺到床上，将他抱进怀里。两个多月来，这具瘦削的身体始终跟着自己餐风露宿，什么时候才能养好一点？袁麟默默叹了口气。明明应当好好照顾他，结果却是他一直在照顾自己。  
这个怀抱非常温暖，那些起伏躁动的心情渐渐平静下来。沈轻州挪了挪，找了个舒服的姿势，靠着袁麟的胸口。他能听见对方稳定有力的心跳，在夜色中仿若前奏，即将带领自己进入一场安稳宁静的梦。

快要睡着的时候，袁麟呓语一般轻声问道：“宝贝儿，你知道我最喜欢《魔戒》里的哪一句台词吗？”  
沈轻州闭着眼睛，能感到袁麟的胸腔微微震动。“……你没和我说过。”  
“是我的错，我现在说不晚吧？”袁麟低头看着沈轻州。从这个角度，只能看到对方头顶的发旋。但这不妨碍他温柔地凝视。在他眼底仿佛铺着一层清朗的光，不知道是回想起了电影的剧情，还是想到自己与这个人尚未触及的未来。  
困难是生活中最不可避免的存在，但那不是打倒自己的理由。  
“是哪一句？”  
“There is always hope.”袁麟的声音微沉，带着一如这句台词的肯定与坚持。  
没有说话，沈轻州窝在对方怀里，露出了一个释然的微笑。他很喜欢也很熟悉电影的剧情，只用了一秒就回想起了这句话出现在哪里。  
此刻，他想到了更多，比如在乌云密布的间隙被日光点亮的金花皇冠，比如最凝重沉黯的夜幕划过流星的轨迹。即使黑暗降临，只要展露出犹如星点和萤火的一线美好，都会成为内心深处的寄托。无论有多么黑暗多么艰难，无论是多么不可能胜利的战斗，都依然有着希望。自己又何尝不是。  
就在日光升起的地方。  
——The sun is rising.

-卷二·END-


	47. 四十七 会面

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

『卷三·灰渊』

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

四十七 会面

沈轻州做了一个梦。  
冰冷漆黑的水蔓延向上，没过自己膝盖的时候，那熟悉的，铺天盖地的惊惧也倾轧而至。穹顶之上星月无光。沈轻州不受控制地颤抖起来，黑暗仿佛要将他吞没。但就在这一刻，他听见了声音。那是个足以震慑灵魂的存在，清冷而威严。如同寺庙清晨的钟响，足以唤回所有在幻境中迷失的旅人。金色的光芒从虚无中透出，一枚巨大的印章不知何时矗立在前方。印章底部有一个符号，晦涩而复杂，仿佛带着某种奇特的韵味，又有种莫名熟悉的感觉。沈轻州着迷地凝视着它。  
……自己曾经见过它的，在什么地方来着？  
沈轻州眯了眯眼睛，很快就放弃了回忆。因为他正被那个符号吸引着，一步一步向前走去。  
金色在四周流动，温暖如潮水般涌上，包裹住身体。所有的黑暗都消失了。与此同时，沈轻州觉得自己似乎从这个符号中看到了许多知识、规律、法则、真理，或者说，处于某个区域的它，上天入地，无所不知。只一眼，沈轻州就感觉到浑身上下每一个细胞都在疯狂叫嚣着自己要理解这一切。这感觉来得异常诡谲又坚不可摧，太过强烈，连带着他，也一并从梦境中醒来。  
微微一动，沈轻州就察觉到自己正待在一个温暖的怀抱中，就像梦中金色的光芒，可以破去黑暗，抵御寒冷。就着窗帘缝隙间的那抹微亮，他微微抬头，打量还在沉睡的男人。  
不甚明亮的天光为对方英俊的侧脸勾勒出一道边线。袁麟眉心舒展，睡着的模样依然令自己着迷。似乎是察觉到动静，袁麟无意识地收了收手臂，将怀里的人搂得更紧了些，以一种保护的姿态。  
这一刻，沈轻州心底生出说不出的满足与轻松，稀奇古怪的梦境也被他丢到九霄云外。他的手轻轻一动，抚过掌缘下的睡衣。布料的触感柔和舒适，他长长呼吸了一下，安心地闭上眼睛。  
脑袋中回想起当初枋山的那个幻阵，那个令自己难以自拔的美梦。幻境种种，和现实相比，也不外如是。  
他挑了挑嘴角，含着一丝甜蜜的笑意，再度陷入睡梦。

沈轻州再次醒来，是手机的闹铃叫醒了他。  
袁麟已经醒了，正在安静地刷手机，没有影响到近在咫尺的爱人。随手关掉闹铃，他打量着刚刚醒来，仍然有几分迷茫的小州，眼底一片柔软。  
“早安。昨晚睡得好吗？”说完，袁麟低头在那双柔软的唇上碰了碰。  
一刹那，美梦成真。  
沈轻州眨了眨眼睛，心脏在欣喜地雀跃。最柔软的地方被戳中，一个普普通通的清晨也会变得异常美妙，甚至连照进房间的光线都像是加了层滤镜，比起平时好看了许多。  
“还好我们两个睡觉都很老实。说实在的，我这张床可不大。”  
“你的意思是，该换个双人床了吗？”袁麟笑着说，“我没有意见，要么就交给我？”

身体挪动间，沈轻州感到自己腰侧抵上了一团坚硬火烫。呼吸一刹那就乱了。尽管这是清晨时分正常的生理现象，没什么值得大惊小怪的，但就是……心猿意马，羞窘不已。  
从心底滋生出一小丛火苗，沿着血管迅速蔓延到四肢百骸，途经之处全部细密地烧起来。骗不了自己，而不可言说，又是隐秘，又是欢喜。  
袁麟听到刻意压制的呼吸声就知道小州注意到了。他忍不住想逗一逗自己的爱人，贴近过去，看看这个可爱害羞的宝贝不为人知的另一面。他将手从睡衣下摆伸进去，轻缓暧昧地在对方细瘦的後腰上摩挲。  
“袁、袁麟……”  
不提掌心的热量高得惊人，光是敏感的腰际被触碰，就让自己的呼吸颤抖起来。热度迅速窜上沈轻州的脸颊，口干舌燥的焦灼感旋踵而至。他忍不住扭了下腰试图躲开，但就连他自己都觉得，这更像某种欲拒还迎的手段。  
“乖，让我摸摸。”袁麟低声笑着，在他耳畔舔了舔，觉得还是不够，又将那圆润泛红的耳垂含进嘴里，轻轻咬了一口。  
在这节骨眼上的任何行为都是煽风点火。如同被火星燎着的干草，呼啦一下烧着了半边天。湿热的触感瞬间引发更深的欲望，沈轻州忍不住轻哼了一声。耳畔，袁麟的呼吸声立刻变得沉重起来。接着，後腰上那只令人心猿意马的手绕到前方，五指圈起，自己滚烫而昂扬的部位就这样被对方握住了。  
“宝贝儿，放松。交给我。”袁麟的动作温柔而煽情，挑动着欲望，带着薄茧的指腹在动作时带来难以抵御的快感。  
自从双腿失去知觉，沈轻州每一天都充满心忧与焦虑，一向很少纾解自己的欲望，根本抵挡不住恋人这番刻意体贴的照顾。  
“阿……”他颤抖着呻吟出声，下一秒便反应过来，紧紧捂住了嘴。  
袁麟在小州的手背与指节落下细碎的吻，如同对待最珍贵的宝物。他忽然退开一点，接着衣料摩擦声响起，再贴近来，沈轻州便感受到属于对方的那一团火烫，与自己紧紧贴合。他惊喘了一声，从未……有过这样刺激的接触。  
他感到袁麟带着自己的另一只手向下探去，同时握住两人灼热的器官，上下动作。不知手指还是掌心，不时碰到敏感的前端。快感接连不断地炸开，每一秒钟都令自己浑身战栗。很快，沈轻州抽了口气，剧烈喘息着缴械投降。  
袁麟温柔地在他汗湿的颈上吻了吻，起身退开一点。  
沈轻州的胸口剧烈起伏，他喘了片刻才回过神来，只是，表情还有些迷茫，又像是解脱了。他眼尾泛着潮红，看向袁麟的时候，带着一丝慵懒而不自知的媚意。  
“你、你还没……”沈轻州说话的声音还带着情欲稍褪的沙哑。  
“那，你帮我？”  
袁麟见小州满面绯红，觉得这害羞的模样真的太可爱了。不忍心让自己的宝贝为难，他亲了亲那半张着，尚未喘匀气息的薄唇。袁麟叮嘱他暂且躺上片刻，自己先去解决问题，再回来带他去洗澡。  
起身的那刻，沈轻州忽然伸手按住了他的肩膀。下一秒，袁麟感到小州的手主动摸上了那还坚挺的部位，生涩地动着。那双眼睛羞赧地逃了片刻便挪了回来，注视着自己的时候，感情丰沛得几乎快要溢出来。  
袁麟看懂了，心中一动，凑上去吻他。  
自己确信，是想要这个人的，从头到脚，甚至每一根头发丝，都想按上一个彻底属于自己的烙印。  
伴着有些凌乱，不成章法的吮吻，袁麟握住小州的手，快感在持续不断的动作中迅速积累，终于，他重重喘息着，攀上顶峰。

温存了片刻，袁麟抱着小州去浴室。又没有真的做，根本不需要任何“帮助”，沈轻州很干脆地把他推了出去，自己一个人洗漱。袁麟在浴室门口戳了两分钟，一回头见到睡了一晚客厅的橘猫，正看着自己，毛茸茸的脸上写满了微妙。  
“小看你了……登堂入室第一晚就……”阿修抽着鼻子。  
“并没有！少想点乌七八糟的，有空多背两条社会主义核心价值观。”袁麟打断了它的话，去开窗子换空气，收拾床铺。  
橘猫：“……”朕是谁朕在哪朕要干什么？！  
沈轻州洗漱完毕，换了袁麟进去。他发现，家里多了一个人，并没有多出什么麻烦，反而省心了不少。至少自己不需要再去刷碗，收拾房间换空气的事情也有人主动代劳。  
早餐不在家里吃，所以两人收拾好就出门了。房门打开再锁上，离家的人数从一人一猫变成了两人一猫。袁麟先推着沈轻州去小区附近的早点铺买吃的。  
“小哥今天终于不是一个人了？”胖阿姨虽然不常见这个坐着轮椅的年轻人来买早点，可对他印象很深。整个小区里谁不知道？这孩子总是独自一个人，慢慢摇着轮椅，风里来雨里去，看着就觉得非常孤独，只要看他一眼，这心里就总是紧揪着。难得今天有个人推着他一起走，第一反应就是松了口气，总算有人照顾他了，挺好。  
“嗯。”沈轻州笑了笑，扭头问袁麟要不要给其他人带几份。  
“不用管他们，他们都自己解决两个月了，管好咱们三个就行。”袁麟付了钱，接过装好早餐的袋子，递给小州。  
胖阿姨看着两人露出欣慰慈祥的笑容。怕热气腾腾的食物烫到自己腿上的猫，沈轻州将口袋举在胸前。阿修抬起头，对早餐舔了舔嘴唇，接着打了个大大的呵欠，忠实地扮演一个血统纯正的吃货。

袁麟和沈轻州有一句没一句地说着话，慢慢走向居奇。现在每天都有人在店里值守，根本不用早起亲自开门。或者说，现在沈轻州其实完全可以随时随地给自己放假。只是他喜欢这份工作，从没有过偷懒的打算。  
从别墅过来的人带了足够的早餐，此刻一大群人都在二楼聚餐。从临时工转为正式工的卢钦很自觉地待在一楼看大门。等到沈轻州进门，他才欢天喜地地跑去二楼蹭饭。  
沈轻州带着橘猫，和袁麟待在一楼，享受属于他们的早餐。  
“我今天也要出去一趟。”  
“什么时候回来？”  
“现在还不能确定。不过，你的午饭我已经安排好了，可别订了阿，”袁麟笑着指指头顶，“也不用管他们。”  
沈店长发出一个疑惑的声音。“你安排了什么？”  
“我请方叔准备的，你等着吃就行了。”  
“等等！”阿修跳着脚，“那朕呢？！有朕的份吗？！”  
“方叔说了给你带小鱼干。”  
这个答案很好地安抚了橘猫。“哦，行吧。”它愉快地舔了舔嘴唇，早饭还没吃完就开始畅想美味的小鱼干了。

浮士德这个组织从成立之初就松散得很。所有人要做什么都有自己的计划——没计划的就算随便待着也不会有什么罪恶感——袁麟也不会越俎代庖替他们安排。吃过早饭，他去二楼找胡小蝶要了份资料，接着叫杜予索一起离开。  
“答应过你的，带你去找关严平。”  
杜予索镜片背後的眼睛顿时一亮。“需要准备什么东西吗？”  
“不用。走吧。”  
要找到那个神龙见首不见尾的男人，必须按照阿时交待的方法。袁麟和杜予索驱车前往郊区一座不知名的野山。那只大脑袋当时给袁麟留了一个简易版的地图。说实在的，不愧是专业的地图绘师，即使只有几个线条和几个地名，也能引导别人找到正确的地点。  
两人在半山腰的一条小路边，找到了一块巨大的石头。这就是他们要找的目标。  
乍一看去这块石头没有任何特殊之处，毕竟山上有许多类似的。然而当袁麟把手贴上去，将一点力量注入石头中的时候，就显出它的与众不同了。石头的背面忽然亮起了一抹光，在白天也能明显地看出来。杜予索绕到後面，见到一个发光的符号，歪歪扭扭的犹如几只蚯蚓缠在一起。  
“这是文字吗？”  
袁麟也跟过来看了眼。“古老的妖族文字。地方没错，等着就行了。”  
杜予索很感兴趣，一直在盯着那个符号。“这个字是什么意思？”  
“应该是表示确定，yes。这种文字现在差不多快失传了，妖族里就没几个有文化的。我所知道的也只有被破解出来的，最简单的一小部分。现在，我们就只能等着了，看那个人什么时候来。”  
随便找个石头倚着，袁麟拿出手机开始刷那份资料。是昨晚让胡小蝶从自己电脑里拷出来的，一份本地水族的“户口本”。虽然看过不止一遍了，但他还是想再捋一遍，比较接近鲤鱼的妖族之中有没有比较厉害的大佬。如果人间界找不到，那就要去它们那一族所在的异界了。据他所知，灰渊可不是什么好地方，比起曾经黑恶势力遍地的卢苏旧地，那边是另一种意义上的糟糕。  
等了将近两个小时，袁麟和杜予索才终于在这人迹罕至的山腰上，见到一位来客。

接到讯号还以为是阿时画完又一张地图终于回来了，结果却见到两个意料之外的人，关严平真是诧异极了。  
站在距离两人六七米远的地方，关严平礼貌地保持微笑。能通过这种方法来找自己，一定是从阿时嘴里说出去的。要不是他提前认出了现任制裁者的这张脸，他根本不敢露面。谁知道关寅川会不会从那只黑浮时的嘴里套出自己的联系方式，然後布下天罗地网来抓？！  
“幸会，关先生。我是袁麟，制裁者。这位是我的搭档，杜予索。”  
“两位特地来找我有什么事？”他开玩笑般地问，“该不会是我那位搭档惹了什么不得了的大麻烦吧？”  
要不是确认自己没有迫害过什么妖族，不会被抓去审判，关严平怎么敢在袁麟面前出现。毕竟，对方和关寅川根本不是一个级别的人，要真动手，别说打不过了，连逃走都希望不大。  
“没有，别紧张。我在卢苏见到了那只黑浮时，和它谈了谈。”袁麟很随意地站着，这样的姿态应该不会让对方感到紧张，“是这样的，我收过一张阿时的地图，非常详细，对我的工作也非常有帮助，可以大大提高我的工作效率。如果和你要做的事情没有冲突，我想要一份所有的地图。所有的，八个异界。我知道它想把所有异界都画一遍。”  
没有立即表示同意与否，关严平听了最後一句话，忽然问道：“你是怎么看待凤凰屿的？”  
袁麟对他的执着有些意外。“一个没人能找到的地方。”  
“不，一定可以的。”说这话的时候，关严平似乎整个人都亢奋了起来，“我研究过！或者说，阿不，我现在也只能这么说，我有一个大胆的猜测！只要集齐了所有的异界地图，就一定能够找到凤凰屿！”  
对方的行为看上去过于偏执了，袁麟皱了皱眉。“你这么执着于凤凰屿，是和什么预言有关吗？”  
关严平将视线投向站在袁麟身边的年轻人。  
从见到关严平的第一眼，杜予索就知道自己找对了人。眼前这个男人面容更成熟了些，但毫无疑问，他就是当初给自己做出预言的那个关家人。  
“我记得你，也记得关于你的预言。”关严平淡淡微笑了一下，转而去问杜予索，“你有没有想过，如果你走遍了八个异界，仍然找不到你要找的人……意味着什么？”  
话音一落地，杜予索立刻就明白了。他低声说出了答案。“意味着，老师他在凤凰屿……”  
“等等，这个可能性微乎其微。”袁麟打断了他们的话。  
“我要说的是，凤凰屿是最後的希望。”关严平顿了顿，平静地说，“预言中发生的事情注定会发生，”他的脸上忽然浮现出一抹嘲讽，“与其一味推迟、逃避，不如早点想办法去面对，去解决。每个人都有知道真相的权利，同时也有见证历史，创造历史的可能。在那条路上，已经有人……先行一步了。”

-To be continued


	48. 四十八 二次解读

四十八 二次解读

一整个上午，店里都很清静，总共来过两三拨客人，都是看看就走了。卢钦的招待中规中矩，沈店长表示十分省心。临近中午，沈轻州完成了网店里的一个单子，刻好一枚简单的印章。  
门又一次被推开，风铃的声音响起。  
“欢迎光临居奇！”说完，沈轻州眨了眨眼睛，打量着这位客人。  
黑色西装勾勒出修长的身形，站在门口的中年人气质高贵，鬓角的几分白发并不显老，反而充满沧桑与睿智。他手上提着的大盒子十分醒目，光看外包装就很高端，像是价值不菲的礼盒。  
沈轻州暗自咋舌。没等他猜出这是哪家的高富帅，趴在柜台上的橘猫已经以一个胖子不太可能的速度窜了过去，开始绕着那人的脚边兜圈子。  
“闻到啦！朕的小鱼干小鱼干！”  
“咦？你你、你……方叔？”沈轻州目瞪口呆。  
想想也是，怎么忽略了这件事呢？一只狗在别墅里推着餐车到处走……自己是看习惯了，可千里迢迢地来给自己送餐？沈轻州毫不怀疑，方叔中午来，晚上就能上热搜……  
高富帅的方叔微微一笑。“天天中午都点外卖，大少爷觉得对你的健康不太好。不过这些都是建议，心情最重要，也不用那么死板，想吃什么就去吃什么。不如你直接和我说，我给你送来。”  
“方叔你也有很多事要做吧，不要紧吗？那几个小家伙呢？”以往在别墅里，方叔还要照顾五个小家伙的起居。小蝴蝶跟着他们跑来居奇，剩下的可还有四个呢。  
“他们都有自己的安排，除了胡小蝶，其他人现在都在学校。”  
“这么快就上学了……”沈轻州总觉得他们都是小孩子，结果一转眼就全都去了学校。不过一想到他们小小年纪就给自己规划好了未来的路，他就打心底替他们高兴。  
“乌亭和白璃在上学。温谚和元宸要做老师，现在在学习教师基础课。”方叔一边介绍着小家伙们的近况，一边打开“礼盒”，把几样荤素搭配，色香味俱全的饭菜放在一侧小桌上。橘猫抽着鼻子，低声念叨着自己的小鱼干。  
沈轻州把轮椅摇到桌边，接过餐具。“谢谢方叔。”  
方叔含笑看了他一眼。沈轻州心知肚明更该谢袁麟的安排，点头表示自己心里有数。  
方叔很满意，转头掏出几枚小鱼干留给阿修，接着说去看看其他人，不知道胡小蝶在这里是不是习惯。沈店长行动不便，拜托卢钦领路，带方叔去了二楼。

过了几分钟，今康和卢钦一起出门去买饭。沈轻州和阿修开始享受这顿丰盛的午餐。沈轻州一边吃饭一边随手刷着微博上的消息。忽然，首页上有人转了条新闻，是一桩离奇的凶杀案。令他在意的不是“离奇”这两个字，而是凶案的发生地点，就在离这里两条街远的一家小餐馆。  
当这种事件出现在网络上的时候，总会觉得距离自己太遥远，仿佛隔着屏幕就是隔着千山万水，哪怕嘴上说再多遍的警惕也不会真的警惕起来。可是，一旦发现凶手就在自己身边，就会切身体会到性命攸关的沉重与危机感，不寒而栗。  
他皱了皱眉，开始认真看起那条新闻。  
“吸光血液？脏器失踪？没有外伤？当场发生？目击者众？”每说一个词，沈轻州就觉得这确实可以用“离奇”来形容。  
橘猫疑惑地从小鱼干中抬起头。  
沈轻州把事情向它复述了一遍。“没有照片，餐馆里的目击者爆出来的消息，据说是当场发生。很快就压下去了。类似的新闻已经被删了好几条？但是见到的人太多，影响太大，删不完。现在就只能……看警方怎么说了。”他压低声音问道，“你觉得，这种听着就不现实的，会不会是哪个妖族在作恶？会吸血的，比如蝙蝠？”  
阿修嘴里还叼着半条鱼，表情却随着沈轻州的描述渐渐凝重。“有这个可能。以前的行凶者，很少有要人性命的……等那两个买饭回来，朕会和他们说一声。”  
如果真的是妖族，那抓捕凶手就是袁麟他们的事情了。一想到对方那凶残诡谲的手段，沈轻州就胆战心惊。  
说话时间，今康和卢钦拎着几个口袋回来了。没有外人，橘猫直接开口，三言两语说了整件事。小康神色凝重地表示会去调查，和卢钦上了二楼。  
“别担心，”阿修安慰自家店长，“他们都很厉害，大少爷又是最厉害的。至少安全上应该不会有问题。他们要担心的，可能不是……抓不到行凶者。”它将视线投向门外，心情沉重起来。  
受害者当场死亡，这个结局非常不妙。假使真的要审判，找到能参加审判的受害者才是他们的当务之急……

袁麟看着面前的男人，暗自思忖到底需要什么条件，才能让这家伙把地图分享给自己。  
没让他思考太久，关严平就拿出了手机。“我的目标，就是拿到所有地图，然後找到凤凰屿。我们双方要做的事情并没有冲突，对于诸位无私的工作，我是一贯支持的。而且我总有种感觉，我们最终会走到同一条路上的。所以，”关严平露出一个笑容，晃了晃手机，“加个好友？我把那几张地图的扫描件传你一份。”  
对于他突然的合作，袁麟意外了一下。很快，他就收到了四张地图扫描件。点开大图，袁麟仔细看着图上的细节。不得不说，阿时出品，真的保质保量，虽然比不得现在人间界的地图，精准到每一公里，但也比中土大陆那种示意图要详尽得多了。  
“你为什么这么执着地要找凤凰屿？”袁麟对这件事很在意。  
“一个理由是因为预言。”关严平垂了视线，眼底划过一抹暗仄的幽光，“只有尽早知道，才能做好准备，想办法应对。另一个理由，是个人兴趣。你不觉得找到一个所有人都找不到的地方，特别有成就吗？就像，就像海盗们寻找海上的宝藏那样！你真的不想找这个巨大的宝藏吗？”  
“谢谢还是不了，我没想当海贼王。”袁麟非常无语，“你不如告诉我，那个让你一直揪着不放的预言，到底说了什么？”  
一秒钟从想象中回过神来，关严平摇了摇头。“很抱歉，不是我自己作出的预言，我不能说，只有家主才有随意公开的权利。更何况，我只听见了一半，也怕说出来误导你。”他似笑非笑地看着袁麟，“看在我这么痛快把地图送给你的份上，算你欠我一个人情吗？”  
袁麟面不改色。“难道我欠的不是那位地图绘师的人情吗？我保证，如果它遇到困难需要什么帮助，我会尽我所能的，除非它犯罪。我不会包庇行凶者。”  
“好吧，你说的也没错。”  
袁麟眯起眼睛。“想让我欠你人情，很容易。还有个方法。”

“关寅川有条黑色的鲤鱼。三年前他来找我的时候，是不是带着那条鱼？它有什么能力？”  
杜予索不动声色地看了他一眼。现在所有人都知道，袁麟一直在追查沈店长当初的事，毕竟，一个人不会无缘无故就要坐在轮椅上度过下半辈子。就在三年前，袁麟成为制裁者，离开人间界的那段时间，莫名其妙的事件就发生了。这两个问题令杜予索意识到，袁麟在怀疑那条鱼，他在怀疑那条鱼背後的人，预言世家的家主，关寅川。  
不过是说了两句话，关严平就直觉感到对面的袁麟气势迫人，仿佛一头受到威胁的危险凶兽，又像是即将喷发的火山，压着隐隐翻腾的岩浆，虽然看似静着，但只要时候一到，就能毁灭世界。关严平无意识地瑟缩了一下，小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞。  
“可、可能？我不太确定。我和关寅川并不熟，他是家主，我只是分家一个不得宠的少爷。不过那条鱼一直都是他的搭档，从小就在一起的那种。那条鱼很少露面，我知道它会在背地里，做些上不得台面的事。”  
“那条鱼能做什么？它做过什么？”  
关严平足足愣了好几秒。已经进入审讯环节了吗？面对袁麟的提问，没有任何反抗，他的嘴就自动替他回答了。  
“它好像能做很多事情，可以藏匿身形在虚空中移动，感觉又很敏锐，非常适合监视别人。水更是它的力量。具体的我就不是很了解了，不过我猜，它完全可以杀人于无形，毕竟，人身体里的水分太多了，也太重要了。关寅川本来是当不上家主的，但是他哥哥好端端的一夜暴毙，他立刻就上位成了家主，第二天就把他哥哥的遗体火化了。我怀疑是那条鱼做了什么。”咂了咂嘴，关严平後知後觉地意识到自己都说了些什么，连忙正色补充道，“虽然话是这么说，但我只是心存疑惑，什么证据都没有，你可别把这些话当证词阿……”  
“它给别人造成的伤害，可以治吗？”  
“它自己应该能吧，但除非你能让它主动同意。那条鱼会破开空间，行踪又隐秘，很难找，要抓就更难了。就算抓到了，关在哪里它能待住了不跑？说到治疗，比它更厉害的同族应该都是可以的，不过听说它们住在灰渊。除了有毒的雾气和沼泽，山和石头都长得像迷宫一样。我一直担心那里的地图可能很难画……或许，是最难的。我都有点怕阿时进去了出不来……”  
袁麟听着他的话，表情阴晴不定。阿时还没有画出灰渊异界的地图，自己以前也没有去过，定然举步维艰。  
但这不是退缩的理由，没有退缩的理由。

感谢关严平的种种说明，害得小州站不起来的罪魁祸首更像是那条鱼了。也许自己离真相，又近了一步。  
电光石火，袁麟忽然记起一件事。小州住进别墅的第一晚，别墅曾被关寅川窥探过一次。他皱起眉，细细回忆所有的细节，想起了千羽探听到的那三句话。  
那时，袁麟以为对方的目标是自己，即使摸不清看不透，仗着自己是制裁者，兵来将挡水来土掩，丝毫不惧。但如果不是呢？如果，关寅川的目标就是沈轻州呢？！  
——小州不是普通人，他是破界者。  
如果关寅川对小州下手是因为他破界者的身份，他说的话，做的事，全都是在针对破界者……袁麟猛然发现，一切都变了。  
「不愧是制裁者，连接近也变得困难起来。」  
倘若他要接近的是别墅，这句话不过是在夸奖别墅守卫森严，又有什么好在意的呢？但如果，他要接近的根本不是别墅，而是小州本人呢？  
「以那个人现在的样子，是不可能去凤凰屿的。」  
当初袁麟觉得关寅川说的是自己，便将整句话的重点都放在了诡异的“凤凰屿”上。一点也不意外，别说是自己了，这世上大概就没有谁能前往这个找不到的地方——除了破界者。听上去俨然是句废话。可现在想来，这句话的意思是，唯一的破界者坐在轮椅上，连出一趟家门都困难，就能彻底杜绝他前往凤凰屿的可能了。  
「不管付出怎样的代价，那个预言永远都不该实现。」  
这三句话接连出现，彼此之间必然有所关联。所以，那个预言的内容，八成和沈轻州，还有凤凰屿有关。  
预言里是不是提到了小州就是破界者？又是不是因为这个预言，关寅川才要想方设法阻止小州前往异界，或者更进一步地讲，阻止破界者前往凤凰屿？去了会怎样，会发生什么？！  
也许对方曾经认为，让小州坐上轮椅就万无一失了。可问题是现在自己已经带着沈轻州去过两个异界了，并且未来还可能前往更多地方。坐着轮椅的小州依然能够抵达异界，依然可能会找到凤凰屿……如果关寅川一心要阻止这件事，就一定会继续想办法。  
也许，那家伙不是没想动手，而是被别的事情绊住了。袁麟算了算时间，自己押送黄岑去沉琼的时候，他好像在全力抹消自己以前的痕迹。回来之後，自己一直跟在小州身边，他很可能找不到下手的机会。  
有那条鱼在就已经很危险了，而且非常糟糕的是，关寅川现在找上了岑主席，他可以和高层谈条件，更可以借助国家的力量。往好了说，也许他会给小州随便安个罪名，关押控制起来，限制他的自由，确保他不会离开人间界；可要是他再狠一些，能夺去的就不仅仅是一双腿了。如果……关寅川真的靠谋了自己的哥哥上位，单凭这份心狠手辣，袁麟毫不怀疑他会采取更激烈，更狠辣的手段，伤害沈轻州。  
想到这里，袁麟目光冰冷。  
是自己先下手为强好，还是，干脆把小州放到卢苏旧地保护起来好？

见袁麟站在旁边认真思考着什么，关严平将目光挪向杜予索。“你……是还有什么话要和我说吗？”  
“我想找的那个人，除了那句预言，你有没有其他线索？”  
关严平眯着眼睛回忆了半晌。自己做过的预言很少，也正因为如此，每一次都记得很清楚。可这不意味着自己就知道一切前因後果，预言是种非常玄妙的东西，哪怕亲口说出来，自己都可能不知道是什么意思。  
“抱歉，”他摇摇头，“你比我要清楚。我虽然能做出预言，可根本不知道那是谁，也没有更多的可以告诉你了。有一线希望，就行了。”  
杜予索感到一阵细微的失落，然而，也没什么不能接受的。他站在关严平面前，如一株青松，决然笔挺。即使看不见任何希望，自己也能坚持下来。现在有了预言，就是有了前进的方向，只要坚持，一步一步走下去便是了。  
预言说有希望，就是真的有希望。  
“袁麟，”关严平咳了一声，“希望我们今天见面的事情，不要告诉关寅川。也不要透露找我的方法，那家伙正在到处抓我。”  
“好，我会保密的。”

离开这座野山，袁麟第一时间联系了简奇，问千羽最近有没有关寅川的消息。简奇说自己会先查查，稍後派只鸟送信。回到居奇，袁麟一眼见到沈轻州安分乖巧地坐在柜台後，一颗心终于平稳下来。  
一只乌鸦送来张字条，袁麟展开。  
「时间是他来我家说预言之前，位置可监视别墅。  
关：怎么会找不到。我不过去处理几只没完没了查我行踪的鬼东西，一个不小心没看住，竟然就不见了。不过是个残疾人。他还能去哪里。  
鱼：不光是那个人，制裁者也不在。以制裁者看重他的程度，或许是带他外出散心了。  
关：也是。他那副样子，也没什么可折腾的了。你去袁麟的别墅，听一听其他。」  
男人面无表情地将字条死死攥在掌心。他确定，看到这几句话的时候，有个念头在自己心头不断翻腾，愈演愈烈  
——去抓那条鱼，送去审判。就现在。

-To be continued


	49. 四十九 再回终老城

四十九 再回终老城

办公室的人都在忙碌。杜予索揪了张纸正在一条一条列着什么。胡小蝶敲着键盘，时不时将屏幕展示给今康。今康照着她的屏幕抄写字条。陆行在看手机，时不时和伊下交头接耳一番。任九重已经将几张字条贴在由枝条盘踞构成的“墙面”上，现在正在贴一张小地图，纸上重点标了个地点，用红笔画了个大圈。这部分墙面被他们当作展板来使用，已是非常熟练趁手了。  
袁麟坐在椅子上，琢磨字条上的内容。错不了的，关寅川从最一开始，针对的就是沈轻州。他几乎可以肯定，把那条鱼拎到一秤天心面前去审判，必然能还小州一个公道。  
抓捕会很困难。关寅川现下在岑主席身边，那条鱼八成也会跟他一起。它的能力随时可以破开空间，怎么才能抓到它，怎么才能让它老老实实地接受审判而不是逃跑，是最大的困难。  
就算抓到它，那家伙也很可能不会放过小州的两条腿。人间界根本没有比这条鱼更厉害的同族，那就意味着，自己要去灰渊找它的族人。与此同时，关寅川始终在虎视眈眈，小州的安危更要时刻注意。袁麟在心里掂量着这三件事，觉得现在最重要的，还是小州的安危。不管自己接下来要做什么，把小州送去卢苏旧地都是第一位的。岑主席的手再长，也不可能伸进自己的异界。到了异界，阿修也会更加的如鱼得水。  
他站起身，打算去楼下，和沈店长谈一谈。  
要开口，多少是有点愧疚或者说心虚的。毕竟，小州那么兢兢业业地开店做生意，自己这边却左一件事右一件事地折腾他。这不，刚回来没多久，又要让他离开……

“袁麟，等等！”任九重手里的几张字条已经逐一确认过，他开口叫住了自家老大，“几小时前，网上曝出了一桩凶杀案。”  
在他说话的时候，余下的人都停了自己手里的事情，认真听他汇报。袁麟走回来，接过任九重手里的纸条，示意他继续说。  
“我们刚刚一直在查资料。根据得到的线索分析，凶手是妖族的可能性非常高。时间是昨天晚上七点二十，地点是，”任九重伸手，点在地图上那个红圈的中央，“距离这里两条街的丞记小馆。”  
袁麟抬眼，锐利的目光在地图上扫了一圈。  
“这起凶案发生在众目睽睽之下。刚好是晚饭时间，目击者很多，但情况太过离奇，为避免民众恐慌，消息几乎一出现就被删除了。”任九重指了指字条，“这些，是经过胡小蝶还原的，被删的消息。”  
袁麟将字条一张张翻下去，逐渐皱起眉心。  
光天化日朗朗乾坤，案件在无数人眼皮底下发生。没有外伤，甚至没有接触任何人，受害人就以肉眼可见的速度干瘪下去，腹部甚至无法解释地深深凹陷，令目击者怀疑他的脏器是不是凭空消失了。这样不现实的事情，怎么听都像是恐怖片里才有的剧情。  
将所有字条认真看完，袁麟也意识到了这件事的不正常。他的想法和其他人一致，有很大可能是妖族在当场行凶。环视一周，所有人都在注视着自己，等待着自己的安排。袁麟深吸一口气。  
“查。”他斩钉截铁地宣布，“任哥，你跟我去现场，去那家餐馆探一探。”  
“好。”  
“予索，你和小康去查查这样的手法，哪一族会有作案的可能。”  
“是！”  
“伊下，你和千羽通个消息，请它们帮忙盯着点街面上，注意有没有异常，随时通知我们。”  
“包在我身上！”  
“胡小蝶，你想办法从警方那里搞到第一手资料，有没有问题？”  
“没有！”  
“陆行，给你安排个其他任务。去一趟沉琼，联系伊上。就说，牵线的事情，对方同意了，让它有时间来找我，我会替它安排。”  
“好的。”  
“OK，那么，所有人都安排下去了，”袁麟拍了拍手，“分头行动，随时联系。”  
“话说，”鹩哥不太确定地问，“要是找到可疑的家伙，告诉了你，你要怎么办？”  
如果行凶者真的是妖族，那么这件案子比起当初黄岑的四兽石印，要更加恶劣。袁麟最担忧的是，行凶者一出手，受害者就死个干净彻底。那么别说是找到受害者了，就是想再钓鱼执法都不太可能。以前不管是人类还是妖族都相对朴实，根本不会有这种恶劣的案件，如今却接二连三的出现。  
一秤天心真的不再适合这个世界了。即使抓了行凶者送到它面前，它都不会审判。  
现实令人绝望，袁麟说出口的话却是：  
“——这样的凶手，留着不抓等过年吗？”

楼上几个人一起出去了，面色凝重，行动如风。任九重见袁麟要和沈轻州说话，就自己推门先走了。袁麟过去坐到沈轻州的身边，将要说的事情挑重点说了一遍。  
沈轻州真是从未想到过这样的展开。他不无诧异地问：“你是说，预言世家的家主和岑主席混在了一起，很有可能要对我下手？所以让我去异界躲一躲？”  
虽然不知道为什么但听起来确实不太妙。沈轻州甚至觉得非常荒谬，自己这么一个遵纪守法的好公民，莫名其妙就要在轮椅上度过下半辈子的遭遇都没让自己生出过什么反人类反社会的心思，哪里碍着预言世家的眼了？  
“对，我怀疑是你和某个预言的内容相关，但具体的我也不知道……如果那家伙真打算动手，我怕我不能照顾到你。去异界的话，至少人类是不可能对你下手的。同样，阿修也更方便些，不会像在这边，只能当猫，做什么都束手束脚。”袁麟的语气中带上了几分歉意，“抱歉，原本还说每天都要给你按摩的，现在却要食言了。我不能陪你一起去，刚刚出了一件案子，很恶劣，我得亲自盯着。”  
沈轻州没有立刻表态。他想了想，向店门口的方向偏了偏头。“你们忙着查的，是昨晚那个离奇的案子？”  
袁麟点头。  
“很危险，千万别松懈。”想到描述中的离奇可怖之处，沈轻州就忍不住倒吸了一口气，但看着眼前的男人，又不自觉地为他们骄傲。  
这世界远比人们所知的要更危险，而正是有了他们的存在，那些不为人知的黑暗终将褪去。  
“好，我们一定当心，”袁麟郑重向他保证了一遍，紧接着把话题拖了回来，“宝贝儿，那，我刚刚说的……”  
“我不想和你分开。”沈轻州看着他，托着腮微笑。  
这笑容淡淡的，却盛满了异常温柔的东西，袁麟心里一软，刚想再说些什么，就听对方再次开口。  
“不过，我确实挺想去那边看看的。也不知道，我这门手艺能不能打开一片新的市场？退一步来说，就算我这印章卖不出去，”沈轻州看了一眼橘猫，眼底满是揶揄，“不是还有阿修呢？一直琢磨着要去倒卖的是谁呀？”  
听到点了自己的名，阿修琥珀色的大眼睛登时一亮。“对对对，是朕！朕就想做生意赚大钱顿顿都吃麦当劳！卢苏可棒，有袁大少爷罩着你……不不不，你比他要厉害，你说一他都不敢说二的。放眼望去整个卢苏旧地，还不都是你说了算！”  
就着橘猫那煞有介事的说辞，沈轻州不禁脑补了下自己高视阔步的样子，竟然被那画面逗笑了。  
“诶，袁麟，”他笑弯了眼睛，眼角眉梢一片轻松，没有分毫勉强的意思，“我可以过去开家分店阿，可总得先备点货才好拿去卖，能给我这个时间吧？”  
袁麟感到胸口缓缓淌过一丝暖意。自己的爱人理解自己，面对这种要他独自背井离乡，无比任性的要求，不仅没有反对，还要照顾自己的处境，主动接受。自己要怎么样才能再多喜欢他一些？他深深注视着对方清秀好看的眉眼，被他眼底一点生动的光吸引着，一刹那间，很想亲亲那双温柔的眼睛。  
“你要买什么？我陪你，”袁麟到柜台里替小州推起轮椅，“回头还要给你安排家店面，我亲自送你过去。反正现在只是做基础调研，交给他们几个绰绰有余。”  
“好吧，那就尽快。”  
“卢钦！”袁麟扭头把店员叫来，很是干脆利落地就把看店的工作交出去了，又给任九重发了个消息，直接带沈轻州和阿修出门买买买了。

沈店长很理智很冷静。就算再喜欢自己的印章，他也不觉得妖族会买自己的账。它们怎么可能需要这种东西？！回想了一遍古色古香的终老城，沈轻州最後打定主意，去卖小商品。  
自从看过那场热闹的游灯会——妖族们交易的都是些古旧的小玩意儿——他就知道，根本不用吹嘘，人类制造的各色小商品绝对新奇有趣，HOLD住全场。再者，小件的东西也好携带，供货非常方便。  
各种使用电池的小物件，会发光的会出声的会动的会跑的，还有电池本身，都可以拿过去成为卖点。就算不用电，好看的风铃、插花、香薰蜡烛一样是不错的选择。姑娘们平时中意的小饰品也会有一定的市场，虽然材质不够好但胜在式样好看又便宜。造型精美的摆件没什么实际意义，就算卖不出去也可以充充门面，毕竟颜值摆在那。毛绒玩具就暂时不考虑了，那边有太多的妖族原形都是毛茸茸。  
打开思路似乎有些太容易了？所以，问题在于……  
“真的没有倒卖做生意的妖族吗？这怎么可能呢？”沈轻州百思不得其解。  
“懒。”袁麟一脸的了然，“妖族大多是单纯的家伙，在异界都是靠打打杀杀过日子，钱没有用，力量才是有用的。而且两边的钱也不流通，换算都得靠估计。这么说吧，你三百妖币卖出去一样东西，可你是五百人民币进的货，你是赚了还是赔了？”  
沈店长顿时无语。就算自己不是奸商，也不想把生意做得这么不清不楚。  
“确实，换算有难度，”橘猫挤眉弄眼一番，“但你可以让大家换购嘛！卖不卖全看心情！朕给你掌眼，绝对亏不了就是了！”  
沈轻州：“……”这一看就不是什么正经生意人。  
“代购还是有的。不过异界要么很乱，要么很荒凉……”看小州不相信的眼神，袁麟解释道，“卢苏旧地只是最近才被我给整消停了，那边以前乱得要命。汇率的问题不解决，就不具备形成稳定交易的条件。所谓代购，只是彼此关系不错又刚好顺路的，帮忙带回来点什么。真为了卖东西特意开家店的，”他摇头表示，“应该没有，至少我就没听说过。我可以保证，你是终老城里的头一份。”  
“哦，那真是我的荣幸。”

对于贩卖的货品，袁麟听从沈轻州的意见，去了一家规模很大的小商品批发市场。路上，任九重就传来消息说那家餐馆被封锁了，进不去，自己暂时在附近走走，看能不能发现异常。袁麟抽空在群里问了下其他人的状况，都还在进行中，没什么实质性的进展，他就安心陪着小州继续买买买了。  
沈轻州一路挑选着中意的货品，等到回头一想，才发现东西已经装满了两个大旅行箱。尽管对于一家店面而言，这点东西实在是杯水车薪，可问题是他们不能把车开进异界……光靠袁麟和阿修，带着货还要搬自己这个残疾人，沈轻州突然就生出了些歉意。  
“够了够了，”他拍拍袁麟的手臂，止住了对方又一次向自己举荐的行为，“先这些，我拿过去试试水。回头哪个销路好，再回来进货。”

事不宜迟。  
袁麟开车载着沈轻州直接前往异界通道。在没有人的深山老林里，阿修变成大只的黑豹。袁麟把两个行李箱拴在一起放在了它的背上，自己推着轮椅——不必考虑破界者迷失在异界缝隙的可能，那就是零——两人一豹再次踏上了异界之旅。  
远处，沉浸在夜色中的红灯笼渐次点亮了视网膜。他们出来的场所依然是那座四面通透的阁楼，不过好像不是先前的那层。  
“宝贝儿，我先带你去把铺子搞定。”袁麟推着沈轻州走出阁楼，一个路过的小妖族向他恭恭敬敬地行礼。这次，他直接问道：“戚松呢？叫她……”  
话音尚未落地，一个影子就从阿修的脚下钻了出来，从一团黑色迅速变成一个戴着白狐面具的女子。她一袭黑衣，没有毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴，在深黯的黑色中，苍白的面具沉默而突兀地出现，着实有些吓人。  
沈轻州感到自己心脏都似乎在那一瞬间停了一下。眼见袁麟和阿修都没什么反应，他心道，是不是习惯了……  
女子向袁麟躬身行礼。後者略一点头算是回礼了。  
“这是戚松，”袁麟替她介绍，“之前是卢苏旧地最强大的那伙势力的，副教主。”  
“什么？副教主？”沈轻州还以为自己听错了。  
“对，自称一教什么的。”袁麟笑了笑，“我把这里的所有刺头都收拾了，这才抢到城主的位子。强者为尊，戚松现在算是给我打工，我不在的时候，她代管终老城，相当于副城主。你有什么需要，随时可以找她。戚松，”他转头交待道，“这是我的爱人，沈轻州。”  
沈店长突然睁大了眼睛，呼吸一滞。  
他从未想过，袁麟会这样直白地介绍自己。语气中隐隐还带着点骄傲，想要向全世界宣告那般  
——我的爱人。  
“小州会留在这里开一家店铺，做点小本生意。他在人间界遇到了危险，在这里，你要保证他和他的店铺都毫发无伤。哦，记住，我的就是他的，他想要什么，只要我有的，全都给他。他想要做什么，也不需要犹豫，全部照做。”  
“是。”  
沈轻州连忙打断他。“等等！我不是蓝颜祸水，你也不用装成昏君！”  
“我知道，”低声笑了一下，袁麟在他面前蹲下来，坦然面对那双眼睛，“可我就是想让你有任性的资格，可以不计後果，为所欲为。在这里，不管你想做什么，我都会站在你身後，无条件地支持你，帮助你。所以，你想做什么，都尽管放手去做。”  
迎着自己的视线，小州也在凝视着自己，在他眼底仿佛闪动着金色的火光，生动鲜活，充满喜悦。  
“要是连这点小事都做不到，我这个城主当来还有什么乐趣？”袁麟觉得这个样子的沈轻州令自己喜欢极了，忍不住捉起对方的手，放到唇边轻吻了一下，“走吧，先带你去看铺子，保证地段优渥，设施完善，拎包入住，童叟无欺。再过几个小时我就得走了，在走之前，我会把你的事情都安排好。交给我。”  
被爱人这样捧在手心里，被珍惜着的感觉无比清晰。沈轻州满心的甜蜜，浓郁得像是快要化不开。而在四周一切的良辰美景中，只有对面的这个人，如同一道光，从见到他的第一眼，就牢牢占据着这颗心脏。自己何其有幸，爱着他，也被他爱着，拥有整个世界。  
“好。”

-To be continued

小剧场：

阿修：做生意！赚大钱！朕要顿顿都吃麦当劳！  
沈轻州：友情提示！我们是要去卢苏旧地开店的说？  
阿修：那又怎样？  
沈轻州：那里没有麦当劳。  
阿修：W、T、F？！


	50. 五十 小伙计

五十 小伙计

已经是晚饭时间了，袁麟想了想，给戚松安排了几件事，自己则带着沈轻州和阿修去吃饭。  
他们享用了一顿城主规格的晚餐。  
话虽这样说，菜式还是比较简单的。毕竟他这个城主根本没有铺张浪费的习惯。两人一猫，加起来不过四菜一汤。味道很不错，是袁麟特意跑到厨房耳提面命了一番。除此之外，对于今後的食物要如何如何，他嘱咐了许久。  
往常根本没见城主关心过这些问题，厨房里的几个小透明都激动得差点哭出来，纷纷表示哪怕拼上性命也一定会按照城主的要求，圆满完成任务。袁城主仔细反思了两秒，是否自己平时真的太忽略它们了……  
在他们用餐的时候，一家紧挨着城主府，始终门窗紧闭的店铺悄然打开了通往府内的後门。擅长打扫的妖族进来，开始清理。店铺所在的位置本就是黄金地段，袁麟买下来是打算做点什么生意的，但始终没空理会，搁置到了现在，终于有了它的用武之地。  
吃过晚饭，袁麟带沈轻州去做了一块招牌。等他们带着招牌出现，整间店铺已是光洁如新。店铺的面积并不算大，格局却相当精致，前後隔断恰到好处，家具也都齐整。沈店长对这里很是满意。  
木工师傅派来的妖族伙计动作麻利，很快就将招牌挂了起来。沈轻州的这家店铺，依然叫“居奇”。  
“需要人手就和戚松说，让她从城主府里直接划给你，可靠。”一直以来小州都能照顾好自己，袁麟一点也没有想过强制性地塞个陌生家伙给他。如果有必要，小州完全可以自己提出来。  
“好，如果我需要的话。”  
袁麟开始帮他布置店铺。打开旅行箱，沈轻州挨个拆包装，再指挥着袁麟把东西摆到柜台和博古架上。当古色古香的家具配上各种现代风的摆件，这不协调的审美……真的令人头大。沈店长看着看着忽然笑了一声。  
“这也太不搭调了吧？！”  
袁麟正在心血来潮地给一个旋转木马的八音盒上弦，让它叮叮咚咚地转着响起来。他环视一周，看起来确实有那么点问题，不过没关系……好解决。  
“你要是觉得不顺眼的话，就把家具都换掉。咱们刚刚做招牌的那家店，可以订做家具。索性做几套风格现代一点的，全部换新。你的铺子，你想怎么装都可以。城主的钱，你随便花。”  
“我会考虑的。”沈轻州神情愉快。他琢磨着，规划可以有，不过最好稍微放放，第一步还是要多了解了解卢苏旧地的大环境。  
两人大致将东西摆了出来，阿修趁这个机会在城主府和店铺间来回跑了好几趟，带来许多日用品，茶具、椅垫、蜡烛、水盆什么的，都在铺子里放好。等袁麟走了，它就不能随意离开沈轻州，到时再想拿个什么都要委托别的妖，总归是麻烦。

足足两个旅行箱的东西，说少不少，可说多也真的不算多，店铺很快就布置得差不多了，袁麟带他去休息的地方。  
袁城主自己一向住得很随意，有个屋子就行，怎么方便怎么来，但现在小州要在这里常驻，他就上心许多了。  
袁麟推着小州的轮椅来到一处离店铺很近，环境清幽的院子。高高悬挂的红色灯笼，照亮了整个院落。院子连带旁边的所有房间，都已经被戚松安排手下打扫过了，该有的日常用具也都贴心地备好了。带着小州把每个房间都转了一圈，袁麟很满意。沈轻州的感觉则是非常稀奇，仿佛自己突然之间住进了什么王府。  
“诶袁麟，”沈轻州眉眼弯弯，“要是多来几个人到你这府里，一人一个小院子住着，是不是可以拍个宅斗剧了？”  
“你想太多了城主夫人，除了你，不会有别人住进来的。”  
男人平平淡淡的声音没有一丁点调戏的意思，他只是，在表明自己的态度而已。沈轻州听着，忍不住挑起嘴角，心底突然出现了一块糖，哪怕隔着糖纸，也能体会到丝丝甜意。  
零零碎碎所有的事情都张罗下来，已经是深夜了。从时间上讲，待够了六个小时，袁麟可以回去了。沈轻州看着他，觉得自己会有很长一段时间看不见这个人了。  
“明早再走吧？也没几个小时了。”  
就算卢苏旧地永远是黑夜，也到了该休息的时候。袁麟想了想，同意了。不如一口气休息好了再回去加班，接下来必然会是一场硬仗。  
两人不是没在一起睡过，再亲密点的事情也做了，完全没有分开的理由。进了寝室，袁麟兢兢业业地给小州的两条腿按摩了一遍，就各自休息了。  
阿修在外间的罗汉床上蹭了蹭，惬意地打了个呵欠，闭上眼睛。  
现在不是人间界，它不需要再维持橘猫的样子，而作为一个大型猫科动物，要是和阿州挤在一张床上……恐怕会被袁大少爷的眼神杀死。它想，以後自己睡在这里就可以了，既能给阿州留下隐私的空间，也可以保障他的安全。完美。  
黑色的豹子伸展了一下背上的双翅，换了个更舒服的姿势。  
想想这两个人当初什么样子——阿州对大少爷仿佛是对一个仇人——现在能走到这地步，真的是不容易。希望，他们两个都能好好的，继续走下去吧……

第二天一早，沈轻州和阿修送袁麟回去，而他们两个，就将正式留在卢苏旧地了。阿修出身卢苏，对这里熟得很，犹如地头蛇般可靠。袁麟十分确信，就算没有自己用城主的身份撑腰，小州也能被它照顾得很好，完全不用担心。  
不过，再多加一重保险，总是更好的。  
他摸出一枚湛蓝的冰花，拇指般的大小，托在掌心里，精致璀璨。“留给你。万一遇到危险，就捏碎它。”  
沈轻州一眼就认了出来。“唐茶大佬的那朵花？你比我更需要它。”他平静地望着袁麟，没打算伸手。  
“大佬再厉害也不能从卢苏旧地直接飞到人间界——破界者是唯一的，就只有你一个——她的信物，留在这里才能最大发挥它的作用。”袁麟把冰花又向前送了送，“听话，拿着它。别忘了，我还有那个疯子所长给的好东西呢。”  
远水解不了近渴，求人不如自救，对于制裁者的任务而言，也许曲越杉给的那棵多肉植物要更有用一些。  
沈轻州没再拒绝他的好意，伸手接过来。抬手间，他的视线忽然落到自己的手腕上，那枚叫作“临渊”的水镜依然是块手表的样子，但此时此刻，表盘上那两颗金色的星星，为什么正在飞快地移动？  
“怎么了？”袁麟注意到他的动作微微一滞。  
没等沈轻州回答，阿修突然叫了一声。“後面有妖来了。”  
袁麟的背後就是卢苏旧地通往人间界的通道。异界通道罕有妖族出入，但真的有谁来往，也并不奇怪。两人同时向入口望去，只见一团迷蒙中，有个影子正在渐渐变得清晰……而且……越来越熟悉？

“小州哥哥，是你吗？”一个稚气未脱的声音响起。  
沈轻州愣住了。不光是他，袁麟和阿修也都愣住了，因为谁也没有料到，出现在这里的会是乌亭。  
就算妖族早熟，他也仍然是个小孩子的模样。比起之前那个粉雕玉啄的娃娃，现在的乌亭长大了些，如同一个三四年级的小学生。沈轻州可以毫不费力地想象出他坐在教室里念书的场景，但出现在这里就……显得有些魔幻了。  
“小亭，你怎么来这了？”沈轻州问道。  
小乌鸦看看沈轻州，又看向袁麟，说道：“袁大哥，我……我是来帮小州哥哥的。”  
“帮我？”沈轻州很是诧异，“等等阿，我听说你在上学？”  
“穷曲楼教的东西我都学过了，留在那里也不会学到更有用的东西。别、别赶我回去行吗……我已经退学了……”小乌鸦紧张地揪着自己的一小块衣服，“昨天晚上，我听胡小蝶说你来了这里，就立刻跟过来了，我可以帮你做很多事情的。”  
我去！一言不合就退学？！沈轻州心说，内向的孩子真是不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。他看了一眼袁麟，这件事自己表态不太合适，还是看看袁麟怎么说吧。  
乌亭也眼巴巴地看着袁麟，似乎知道自己的去留，就在对方的一念之间。  
“也好，”男人迟疑了几秒就点了头，他按了一下沈轻州的肩膀，“妖族和人类不同，他们这个年纪，有做出选择的权利，也完全可以对自己负责。况且，比起陌生的妖族，乌亭在你身边我会更放心。”  
小乌鸦脸上顿时现出胜利的笑容。  
袁麟走到乌亭面前蹲下，平视着他的眼睛，说：“听好了，乌亭，我走之後，小州的安危就交给阿修和你了。他要在这里开一家店铺，好好协助他，可以吗？”  
“我会尽我所能。”  
就这样决定了。  
“那么，欢迎，我的小伙计，”沈轻州笑着向他伸出一只手，“如果你以後愿意继续做下去，未来就是居奇的大掌柜了。”  
乌亭开心地握了一下他的手。  
他知道自己正在一步一步，接近自己心里，那个明确而美好的愿望。

“宝贝儿，和我告个别吧，我要走了。”袁麟蹲着身子转过来。他微微抬着头，看着坐在轮椅上的沈轻州，眼神平静温柔。  
阿修和乌亭十分自觉地走远，留给他们两个足够的空间来告别。  
“你小心点，不许受伤……”沈轻州的声音微微一顿，“大家也都要小心一点。走吧？”  
“就这样？”  
“还要怎样？不用急着接我回去，我会在这里认真做生意的，专心解决你们的问题就好。”  
袁麟笑而不语。在他坚持不懈的注视中，沈轻州很快败下阵来。  
“那这样，我让乌亭隔一段时间就带封信回去。这里用不了手机也没有网，只好用最原始的交流手段了。你觉得怎么样？”沈轻州眼神清亮，给自己的爱人写信什么的，怎么想都有点浪漫，“要不要试试和我写信？”  
“我当然愿意，”袁麟想了想，语气忽然变得有些委屈，“你给我写信的话……内容会比明信片多吧？”  
沈轻州愣了一下，後知後觉地想起了一件事……自己曾经当着袁麟的面收到过网友的一张明信片。没想到这家伙竟一直记挂到现在？  
“……你是在吃醋吗？”  
袁麟想也不想。“没错。”  
“那只是个网友。我可以给你写其他的……嗯……要是我写‘一日不见，如三秋兮’，你会不会觉得太俗？”迎着对方灼灼的目光，沈轻州忽然有点脸热，扭开头看向别处，“那‘投我以木桃，报之以琼瑶’？或者是……‘死生契阔，与子成说’？”  
听着这几句耳熟能详的情诗，无数情意都被这个人刻意藏在字句的背後，就在被他小心翼翼藏着没有说出口的下半句里。袁麟眼神一黯，捏过沈轻州的下巴让他正对着自己。那微微张开的唇瓣泛着隐约的水光，他愣愣盯了两秒，猛地侧头亲了上去。  
没有躲避也没有反抗，对方坐在轮椅上，乖乖地任由自己亲吻。  
这一刻，袁麟觉得整个世界尽在掌握，别无所求。这个珍贵的，独一无二的宝贝让自己全心全意地爱着，也值得自己，用一生去陪伴。  
一吻结束，两人都有些心跳不稳。袁麟惊喜地发现沈轻州非但没有怨自己轻浮的意思，反而脸颊红润，羞赧可爱。他的心底忍不住软成一片。自己的宝贝，真是太温柔，也太好了。  
“我们一起写信。我不在的时候，你得注意身体，工作都给他们，不许太累。我尽量早点把那边的事解决，好让你安全地回去。”他最後捧着沈轻州的手，在那白皙的手背上吻了吻，站起身来，“我走了。再见。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
沈轻州抿了抿嘴唇，默默念道，我的爱人。

目送袁麟彻底消失在通道的阴影中，再也看不见，沈轻州这才招呼阿修和乌亭一起离开。转身时他突然发现，旁边柱子的阴影里还藏着一位。不知从什么时候起，戚松就站在那里了。  
想必刚才她看得挺清楚的……算了，看见就看见吧，敢作还能不敢当是怎么着。  
沈轻州正胡思乱想的时候，戚松几步走上前来。她戴着狐狸面具，看不见表情，不过语气倒是很自然。“请问您需要随从吗？”  
“暂时不需要。”  
“您何时需要，可以随时告诉我。此外，我会安排两名府卫专门负责您的安全。他们在暗处，不会打搅到您的工作。”说完，戚松递过一片雕着竹子的碧玉牌，“您可以用它联系我，直接喊我的名字就可以。”  
“好，谢谢。”沈轻州收起玉牌，向她介绍走近的乌亭，“这是我店里的伙计，乌亭，今後也要经常出入城主府，希望能行个方便。”  
“自然没问题。”戚松从怀里摸出一块通体漆黑的小木牌，交给小家伙，“戴着它，城主府可随意出入。”  
“多谢。”乌亭将木牌拴在自己腰上，主动走到沈轻州背後，为他推轮椅。  
沈轻州一眼看到自己手腕上那只不太对劲的表，隐约觉得对自己而言，这可能是个难得“进修”的机会。不光是异界，他更想知道，关于破界者的事情。  
“请问你们这里有书吗？”沈轻州问她，“关于异界的历史，或者是妖族的传记之类的？我很感兴趣。”  
“非常抱歉，这里是没有的。妖族的文字和人类的文字不一样，已经失传很久了，现在能看能写的妖族，大概只有云汀阁的阁主。您想要看的那种典籍，九成以上都被收藏在云汀阁。如果您真的对历史非常感兴趣的话，我可以找到通晓历史的妖族长老，为您讲一讲。”  
沈轻州点了点头。“也好，那就请你帮我找位合适的长老吧。店铺刚开张的时候想必是比较清闲的，随时恭候。”  
“那么我立刻去安排，就从明天开始。”确认沈轻州没有其他要求後，戚松重新消失在了阴影里。

小乌鸦初来乍到，沈店长决定先带他去居奇参观一下。当乌亭走进店铺，看清四周的货物的那刻，他立刻明白了沈轻州的思路。别说是终老城了，哪怕是整个卢苏旧地，出现这些东西的机会也着实不多。  
不愧是名叫“居奇”，走的路线，正是  
——奇货可居。  
“小州哥哥，你想做什么事情，都可以吩咐给我。”乌亭性格内向，平时最害怕的莫过于同陌生的人和妖族交流。但自从听到沈轻州的消息，他就孤注一掷地追到了卢苏旧地。他想要帮助沈轻州在这个地方立足，更是下定决心，要克服自己的全部畏惧，迎难而上。  
“不用紧张，”仿佛知道小乌鸦在想什么，沈店长很轻松地摇了摇头，“我一点也不觉得短时期内，会有客人上门。本来也不是什么热闹金贵的生意，没人才是正常的。”  
阿修坐在地板上舔爪子，显然不怎么在意。  
沈轻州随手将博古架上的两只小瓷鹿换了个方向，安排今天的日程：“白天我们出去随便逛逛，看看这里的东西大概都是什么价格，今晚把货价定下来。明天开张。”

-To be continued

小剧场：

沈轻州：所以，我们这是改种田文了吗？  
袁麟：怎么可能，我会把你一个人晾在一边吗？  
沈轻州：这不是，呃，你的剧情需要吗？  
阿修：呵呵，去他的剧情需要，很快就要报应不爽了！阿州你造吗，他……  
沈轻州：什么？！剧透吗？！可以阿！先等等，我的可乐和爆米花呢！  
袁麟：……


	51. 五十一 凶案再起

五十一 凶案再起

袁麟从卢苏旧地回来，先问了一下任九重的位置，就直接去了现场。见到对方的时候，任九重正和乔程坐在一家咖啡馆里喝咖啡。袁麟非常意外，虽然从咖啡馆的落地窗可以很方便地看见斜对面被全面封锁的丞记小馆，但他还是想不通这两个人是怎么凑到一起的。  
“是乔医生见到网上传出的消息，到附近查探，刚好碰上了。”  
“事情那么诡异，想当没看见也是不行的吧。”乔程摇摇头，低声说道，“探过了，死得相当彻底，魂飞魄散那种。”  
受害人找不回来了。  
袁麟的心沉了下去。“有什么线索吗？”  
任九重皱起眉来。“昨天在附近，我感到有种非常邪恶的气息，很淡，而且，很快就消失了。”  
“我也感受到了，”乔程翘着二郎腿，单手捏着勺子，无意识地搅动着杯子里的咖啡，他接着补充任九重的发言，“那是一种很不好的感觉，气息，妖气，或者是别的什么，充满了阴暗邪恶的东西。我和病患接触得不少，这方面的感觉还算敏锐。那可以说是一种……”他想了想，“恶意，轻而易举就可以弄死别人的恶意。”  
袁麟按了按太阳穴，这个不同寻常的展开令他有些头痛。“这种不正常的感觉，很快就消失了？”  
“就好比是有人抽了根烟，烟味过一阵就会自然散掉。”任九重眯着眼睛，视线投向窗外不远处，被牢牢封锁的那家餐馆。  
袁麟想了想，问他：“如果那种感觉再出现，能辨认出来吗？”  
没等任九重回答，乔程桌子下的手一提，拎出来一个小机器。像是没几个按钮的POS机，正在叽叽咕咕的，吐出一张长长的“采购明细单”——全是乱码和折线。  
“等着吧，”他信誓旦旦地说，“回头给越杉拿回去，他能给你送过来一个专用的探测仪。”  
说话间，群里其他人也陆陆续续，把各自的工作进展汇报了一遍。在袁麟去了一趟卢苏旧地又折回来的这段时间里，唯一有了实质性进展的是胡小蝶。她已经成功潜入了警局，拿到了第一手资料。这小姑娘不管是从妖族能力还是黑客技术来讲，都是不可多得的人才，愿意帮助他们干活，那可真是如虎添翼。  
另一方面，陆行把伊上从沉琼请回来了。按理说伊上应该由袁麟这个中间人陪着去见简家少主，可昨天袁麟不在，陆行暂且安排它在别墅住了一晚。  
袁麟刚想着要把这件事尽快搞定——具体怎么谈让他和简奇去商量就好，自己这忙不过来——伊下就借陆行的口说，自己非常乐意为偶像领路。反正它也是简奇的部下，想到这里，袁麟就立刻同意了。  
事情正说得七七八八，胡小蝶忽然发来了一条不祥的消息。整个群瞬间安静了。

小蝴蝶：「新的案子。商业街隆图汇。速来。」

商业街上，人群被紧急疏散，警戒线也已经拉起来了。空气中仿佛还残留着惊惧惶恐的气息。交头接耳，当街驻足的人群被警方劝着疏散。袁麟、任九重和乔程刚一露面，胡小蝶就截住了他们。她这个“小学生”看上去仿佛特工般沉着镇定，带着三个大人走到商场内部一处无人的拐角，商讨接下来的行动。  
胡小蝶抬手在他们面前画了几个圈。一道闪烁的亮光从她指尖飞出，转了几圈，沾在了他们的身上。在三人眼中，自己的身体像是被裹上了一层膜，仿佛变成了某种半透明的存在，偶尔身上还会闪过几道彩色的光。  
“这是我的鳞粉。粘在身上，别人就看不见你们了。不过我的能力只是种幻觉，可以混淆别人的视觉，你们的身体可还在阿，千万不要碰别到人，也尽量别说话。需要解除隐身的时候，就把它们从身上拍下去。”  
保持着安静，他们进入了警戒区。  
“光天化日之下怎么会有这么诡异的事？”一个小警察守着大厅的门，心有余悸地说着。  
“这是第二起了，和上起一样。”另一个警察摇摇头，“法医已经在里面了，没准比咱们还头大……整个人像是被吸干了，血液和内脏估计也都不见了。最大的问题是没有外伤，众目睽睽之下，一个好端端的人怎么会变成这样？除了鬼故事，我都想不到其他的解释。老同已经去调监控了，”他抬头看了眼摄像头的位置，“希望能有线索。”  
胡小蝶闻言打了个手势，意思是自己去跟一下监控，就独自撤了。  
三人小心翼翼越过这两名警察。待到走远一些，乔程打开了手里的机器，商店的广播还在不断播放紧急疏散通知，完美遮掩了小机器的叽叽咕咕。  
位于大厅西侧的一个小展厅是真正的凶案现场，从警察们对那里的重视程度就可见一斑。  
袁麟靠近的时候，一股沉重强烈的恶念猛然袭来！那感觉像是经年累月的怨怼与憎恶，一心要将人剥皮抽筋挫骨扬灰的狠戾。他脚步一顿，轻轻吸了一口气。这样毫不遮掩，且过于强烈的恶意，不是行凶者的可能性太低了。  
袁麟向旁边两人望去，果然，任九重和乔程的神情证明了他们也同样感受到了。  
「是吗？」袁麟用口型问他们。  
任九重脸色凝重，点了点头。  
仗着现在别人看不到自己，他们近距离见到了那具尸体。和上一次凶案相同，目击者的消息已然传得十分精确了。尸体苍白且满是褶皱，就是一副全身血液都被吸干的样子，肚腹处深深凹下去，这样子还能有内脏就怪了。  
在如此繁华的地段发生这么离奇的凶杀案……网络上肯定又是一阵暴风骤雨，那些消息该怎么封锁袁麟并不关心，那也不是他们能处理的事情。此刻他正目不转睛地盯着乔医生。  
乔程硬是在没惊动法医的情况下，极富技巧地给尸体检查了一番。过了片刻，他直起身来，脸现遗憾，缓缓摇了摇头。  
袁麟心下了然，乔程的意思是，人死得透透的，渣都不剩。这次和上次一样，也是一个最糟糕的结局  
——受害者无法参与审判。

制裁者正在追查的凶杀案很快就被领路的鹩哥传进了乌鸦的耳朵里。作为无所不知的情报头子，伊上很快就有了自己的猜测。不过它要先把自己的正事做完，再去找袁麟。  
伊上来到人间界是为了和这里新成立的情报组织寻求合作。简奇从零开始建立了千羽，并且十分认真地想要把这个组织做好做大，掌握人间界各路妖族的准确消息。伊上对他的思想觉悟很是赞赏，同时也想分一杯羹。简奇了解人间界，可在技术和手法上都欠缺火候，伊上和他恰好互补。为此，双方一拍即合，谈得非常顺利，当场确立了一系列互利共赢的合作方式。  
伊上满意之余，想起了自己对凶手的猜测，就问着袁麟的位置找过来了。鹩哥十分谄媚地继续跟着它，美其名曰“导游”。  
袁麟和任九重仍然在商业街。之前那阵强烈的恶意随着时间的推移正在一点点减弱，再过一段时间，就会彻底消失。他们离开了凶案现场，转而检查起周遭环境。  
这两起案件都发生在人前，毫不避嫌，如果能找到某些相通之处，可能就会成为揪出行凶者的关键线索。  
胡小蝶在继续跟进警方，监控录像，受害者的个人资料，这些依靠警方都可以很快获得。而乔程带着那个小机器回研究所了。曲越杉绝对能做出现场进行分析的装置，这些数据自然是越早交给他越好。

一只身形巨大的乌鸦落在树梢，象征性地叫了两声，招呼下方的制裁者与他的同伴。  
袁麟立有所感，给任九重递了个眼色。两人快步穿过身侧小巷，绕了几个弯，来到一条僻静的後街。确定这里四下无人又是监控死角，袁麟飞快地抬手，接住了一只兴奋不已的鹩哥。  
能一路跟着自己的偶像，伊下激动万分，在袁麟手上抖阿抖，那嘚瑟的样子仿佛下一秒就要开屏了。  
袁麟：“……你冷静点，不然就把你送回去。”  
伊下炸着毛毫无惧色。“别惹我，我现在能连说两百章的单口相声。”  
袁麟：“……”  
任九重：“……”  
他们几句聊完，伊上轻飘飘地落在旁边一座小楼的二层平台上。它向袁麟彬彬有礼地颔首。  
“袁城主，许久不见。我听说了你们正在忙的案子。我想问的是，关于那位行凶者，你们有什么头绪吗？”  
袁麟察觉到它的话里有话。“你想要什么？”  
“阿，不不，现在我很高兴，这个情报我决定免费送你。更何况，我也只是猜测，也许能帮上你，也许……根本就没猜中呢？”伊上顿了顿，“不卖关子了。你们有没有听过……渊伥？”

“渊伥？”  
袁麟低声重复了一遍。他确定这个名字，或者说这两个字连在一起的读音，自己都从未在任何书籍上见过。这绝不是什么普通的妖族，想必小康他们也是查不出来的。  
“你能不能再说具体些？”任九重摸出手机，开始录音。  
“据我所知，渊伥以充满阴暗邪恶的鲜血、内脏和魂魄为食，可延长它们的寿命。毕竟，它滋生于一片混沌的灰渊异界。怎么会来人间界我不清楚，但就死者失去的那些东西，我觉得很像是渊伥的手笔。”  
听到灰渊，袁麟心头一动，不动声色地眯了下眼睛。  
在此之前，他从未听说过那个异界有这样一族，可也并不意外。灰渊充满迷雾，也充满谜团，就像深海，就算探到海底，也只能看清眼前的方寸之地，你永远不会知道，在幽邃深远的黑暗背後，究竟还藏着多少未知。  
“通常情况下渊伥是唯一的，同一时间内只会有这么一只。它有些像诛鸣，诛鸣是由执念生出的，它的本源则是阴暗与邪恶。它集合了灰渊之中全部的黑暗与恶念，并且为了延续自己的生命，还会不断吸收更多的恶。渊伥并不会将吸收的恶释放出来，也算是净化了这个世界吧。听起来是件好事，但表现出来就……嗯，对于你们人类而言，大概是有些残忍和诡异了。要想判断一下是不是渊伥，可以去查查死者，是不是那种对他人充满恶意的家伙。我要说的就是这么多了，具体怎么做，你们可比我更有分寸。”  
袁麟和任九重对视一眼，都在彼此眼中看到了沉重。  
不能因为杀的是该死的人就宣布凶手无罪。夺走他人的性命必然要付出应有的代价。更何况，对方现在造成了巨大的恐慌。人间界，尤其是这个国家，已经和平了多年，受不了它这一番血腥的折腾。  
“你的情报非常及时。”袁麟向乌鸦表达了自己的谢意，对任九重说，“必须想办法抓住它。即使不能审判，我也要把它送回去。”

红色灯笼的浮光照亮了店门内侧的一小块地面，店铺里燃着蜡烛，一些会发光的商品——比如幽蓝的水母摆件——被安放在不同的位置，为室内增添了许多奇异的光彩。  
沈轻州一点也不怕费电，反正带来的电池足够多，不把商品百分之百地展示出来，有妖会买才怪。  
“欢迎光临居奇。”  
沈店长开在终老城的居奇在一位慈眉善目的胖狐狸踏进店门的那刻，正式开始了它的职业生涯。  
这位胖狐狸其实是戚松请来给他讲历史的“老师”。不过这位老师一进门就看中了店里各种新奇有趣的玩意，当场买下了不少，说拿回去送给家里的小妖玩。沈店长来了个开门红，对这样大方的客人表示非常欢迎。  
左右没别人，阿修和乌亭也都凑过来，和沈轻州一起听故事。  
狐狸端正坐好，轻抿一口店长亲手倒的茶。“不知几位小友，想听些什么呢？要说历史也有许多可讲之处，名人八卦、历代掌权者、卢苏旧地的由来，甚至一些其他异界的秘辛，譬如死生一面的镜儿城，老朽也略知一二。”  
沈轻州早有预谋。“您知不知道，破界者的事情？”  
他想了解的太多，然而比较迫切的，就是关于破界者的内容。他不止一次发现，腕上这块表的星星在疯狂移动。不会无故这样的，他非常在意。询问唐茶大佬也许是最好的做法，但她远在枋山，自己也不可能捏碎冰花请她过来，就为了问这么几个问题。  
狐狸显然有些意外，却没有被这个问题难倒。“破界者嘛，老朽也可以大致讲一讲。最早，要从异界的分裂说起。”  
沈轻州难以置信地睁大眼睛。“异界的分裂？！”  
一刹那间他脑补了一下异界也是个地球，像长久以来的大陆变迁那样，聚了又散散了又聚。这么一想，似乎……也没什么不对的？  
从狐狸的嘴里，沈轻州终于听到了事实。  
现在的九大异界，在上古时期，其实是同一个。由于一场惊天地泣鬼神的大战，异界被打碎了，直接割裂成为九块碎片。九大异界各自带着妖族在不同的空间安身，渐渐才发展成为今天的样子。破界者最早就是那时出现的，或者说，是那时站到历史舞台上的。  
掌握着空间的力量，破界者堪破虚空，构建了通往其他异界的通道，这才一点点将彼此分离的异界连在了一起。现今的所有通道，都是历代破界者们的心血。  
需要特别提一句的是，其中有一块异界丢了，到现在也没有被找到。原本住在那块异界碎片上的妖再也没有出现过，而且，也没有任何一位破界者找到它。  
“虽然所有破界者都在通道里留出了它的位置，但直到今天，也没有被找到。”狐狸摇了摇头，对于这件事，似乎有点唏嘘。  
“……凤凰屿。”沈轻州下意识地，说出了这个名字。  
狐狸微微诧异地眯起眼睛，语气很是玩味。“小友，你可比老朽想象中的，要博学多了。”  
“不敢当，来的时候在通道里，袁麟提过这个名字。”沈轻州轻描淡写地带过，他暂时还没打算公布自己的身份。  
新开张的店铺没做过宣传，有没有客人来纯靠缘分，故而一整天都清闲得很。听着故事，吃吃喝喝，随便卖出去几样东西，这样下来，一天就结束了，很平淡，很温和。  
这样的日子，还不知道还要持续多久。  
以前也是这样一天天过，自己一个人也都捱过来了。现在沈轻州发现，自己竟然心里有那么一点点的……焦虑。  
才“一日不见”，也不知道袁麟那边，怎么样了？

-To be continued

小剧场：

伊下：大哥泥嚎！大哥我叫伊下！大哥你给我的爪印签名被我裱起来挂在房间里啦！我大哥你还缺小弟吗？虽然没上过大学但能说会道能给你说相声讲段子也能沉默寡言甘当卧底的那种小弟？擅自认你做我大哥希望你不要怪我，实在是因为我太崇拜泥了！连名字都是因为我太崇拜你！才自己起名叫伊下！有你存在我永远跪在你脚下！你的金扬莎菊简直就是窗前的白月光心头的朱砂痣！阿修给我讲过你的很多光荣事迹天哪你真是太厉害啦上天入地绝无仅有让鹩哥五体投地的那种厉害balabala……  
伊上：……迷弟，真令人害怕。


	52. 五十二 情书往来

五十二 情书往来

沈轻州决定给袁麟写信，就今晚。  
电脑没有，手机要省着用电，带来的小说更不想一口气看到结局。写信无疑是件打发时间的好事情。再者，自己确实有事情想和袁麟说，不如干脆动动笔，写下来。  
小乌鸦十分自觉地站到书桌边，仿佛古代的那些小书童，为沈店长磨墨。感觉差不多了，他就体贴地回避，去准备一会儿沐浴用的热水。  
等到真提起笔来，沈轻州还是犯了愁。  
“唉，首先得有个趁手的纸和笔好吗……”捏着毛笔，沈店长叹了口气，“下次进货，一定要带点圆珠笔便签本什么的过来。”就算卖不出去，自己拿来用也好阿！今天小亭记个账，都花了很久的时间才写完！  
沈轻州手执毛笔，才写第一个字就忍不住摇头，把纸团了团放一边了。说句实话，以现代人的教育水平，写几个横平竖直的毛笔字是没有问题的，但蝇头小楷真心HOLD不住。难道一封信写那么两句话，还要用上厚厚一叠纸吗？  
“怎么了？”阿修趴在地上打呵欠，完全是一副半梦半醒的样子。  
沈轻州坦然承认。“用毛笔写不好字。”  
“不要在意，阿州就是随手画两个圈，大少爷收到都会很开心。大概他还要琢磨，这是什么意思？是你中有我呢，还是早日团圆？”  
沈轻州笑了笑，神色柔和下来。这个答案完全在情理之中，自己简直可以想象出那家伙收到两个圈的样子。也是，自己钻了牛角尖。现在自己最不缺的大概就是时间了，有什么话，不能静下心来，一笔一划地慢慢写下来呢？  
毕竟写信什么的，还是自己最先提出来的。  
把要说的话放进字里行间向爱人倾诉，本就是满怀情意的浪漫之举。即使等待也会充满期望与甜蜜。  
浮躁了许久的心终于变得沉静，沈轻州再次提笔，认真开始写起自己的第一封情书。  
他很确信，自己想给那个人带去这样的感觉  
——被爱着与被思念的，被肯定的，以及，满怀希望的。

可能是胖狐狸无意之中为居奇做了宣传，过了两三天，整个终老城都知道，城主府附近新开了一家非常稀奇的店铺，售卖的全部是人间界的商品。一下子，店主加店员都开始忙了起来。胖狐狸还是每天都会来，只是沈店长他们能专心听故事的时间不那么充裕了。  
妖族来看热闹的很多，不过八成都是图个新鲜。居奇的定位应该算是个“礼品店”，而不是什么生活必需品。没有闲钱也就没什么买的必要。店长看得开，我行我素，不会因为一时卖不出去就搞什么降价促销。哦好吧，其实最重要的是，他们手头根本没什么货。他打算先等一段时间，看看哪类东西好卖，再让乌亭去进货。  
沈轻州负责招待绝大部分的客人，即使随便看看的，也笑脸相迎一团和气，在城中广结善缘。  
小乌鸦性格内向，沈店长将记账的工作交给了他，把磨嘴皮的事情留给自己。不过小家伙是真心要来帮他的忙，也一直在努力改变自己。偶尔店长接待不过来，他会站出来主动帮忙，逼着自己克服恐惧，和那些陌生的妖交流。一来二去，竟也没有原先那么紧张了。  
至于阿修，它就专心致志地负责沈轻州的安全。就算再热衷于倒买倒卖做生意，也只是停留在口头上。这家伙还是非常可靠的，绝不会本末倒置，把阿州丢到一旁，转而把生意做得风生水起。  
货源太少，两个旅行箱总共才能装多少？就算买的不多，也架不住左一件右一件，四天时间店铺就空了。  
关了店门，沈轻州带着阿修和小乌鸦一起分析，最後列了份单子，派乌亭回去采购，顺便给袁麟送信。

袁麟见到乌亭的时候，是在外面大街上。敬业的曲所长加班加点做出了探测仪，他正好拿出去用。  
结果这些天行凶者都没有再出现。发生在人们眼前的凶案，死者被群众人肉了个彻底，两个人渣，死了更解气的那种，而且彼此没有任何关系。人心惶惶的气氛顿时消失了，再讨论时一些声音就很自然地变成了“人在做天在看”，“天道好轮回”，“不是不报时辰未到”这类充斥封建迷信的说辞。一时之间倒也安生了不少，毕竟，这样离奇的死亡谁能解释？没什么比“老天爷都看不过眼亲手来收拾他们”更能让人接受的了。虽然违反科学，但本国历来都有这样的说法，人心如此，公众情绪竟然就此慢慢缓和了。  
对于制裁者这群人来说，他们才是要抓真凶的人。死的是内心充满阴暗的人渣，这无疑增加了行凶者是渊伥的可能性。  
现在对于他们而言最大的困难是找不到渊伥的踪迹，仿佛那家伙吃饱喝足，已经蛰伏或者彻底离开了。胡小蝶现在不再专门盯着本地警方，转而在网络上广泛撒网，监听一切风吹草动的消息，看有没有类似的凶案再爆出来。  
然而找不到就是找不到。  
一时之间，他们的工作陷入了僵局。  
在这样的时候，沈轻州的信被送来了。袁麟捧着那封信，感觉像在日复一日的阴沉的铅云中，骤然裂了一道缝隙，落下一丝阳光。提前得知自己会收到信，和一封信真正躺在自己手中，是截然不同的两种感受。直到这一刻他才明白，沈轻州想要给自己的，是怎样一种心情。  
似乎能够透过纸张看到对方清浅的笑，袁麟的神色随之柔和起来。  
“回信我都写好了，放在别墅的书房，桌上盒子里。你自己去拿。”他在街边的椅子上坐下，示意小乌鸦也坐，“你们这几天过得怎么样？还顺利吗？他有没有好好吃饭？”  
乌亭认认真真地回答他那些问题，又将那边的事情一五一十交待了一遍。  
“破界者的消息……”袁麟想了想，沈轻州也想多了解一下这个身份代表的意义吧。是自己疏忽了，明知道他是破界者却没有说过太多和破界者有关的事情。  
“乌亭，书房里有一本《战枢图录》，应该是在某个书架的第三层，白色封面，你回去的时候找一找，给他带过去。这本书里，有一部分对破界者的记载。”  
“好。”  
乌亭很快就走了。他忙得很，还要去补货，还要去找书、拿信，袁麟没空去送他，路上还要花费不少时间。行程很紧张，乌亭打算在这边待够六个小时就立刻回去。

袁麟坐在长椅上，小心翼翼地拆开了那封信。  
墨香传到鼻端，这一整封信，竟然都是用毛笔写成的。所有的字都是普通文字的大小，却非常规整，甚至有几分生涩，和沈轻州平时的字迹很不一样。袁麟完全能够想象出，为了适应手里这根软毛的笔，他应该是在别的纸上试了许多次，最终才能写出这样一封送给自己。  
破开乌云的阳光，不仅明亮，还足够温暖。那些阴暗湿冷的，令人烦躁的东西，都在这样的光芒中，烟消云散了。

「袁麟：  
见信如晤。  
我这边一切顺利。阿修一直跟在我身边，小亭也很尽职尽责。  
居奇分店的生意差不多算是走上正轨了。城里的妖族们开始接受这些商品，我觉得假以时日，能把居奇开成一家大超市。  
戚松请了只胖狐狸，还是个长老，来给我讲故事。我听了破界者的事情才知道，异界之间的通道都是破界者创造出来的。也就是说，我应该也有这样的能力。就算我开不了那么厉害的通道，可如果能够掌握这种力量，在某些时候，也能给你帮忙了吧。我知道这条路可能还要走很远，也一定很难，但我会努力的。  
卢苏旧地一直都是黑夜，院子里有一棵树开花了。  
很好看。  
我看见的时候，就想起你了。  
祝，一切安好，早日抓到凶手。  
沈轻州」

随着信纸彻底展开，一瓣干花轻飘飘地落在了袁麟的手上。夹在纸页中的白色花瓣失去了水分，变得半透明，他就像捧着最珍贵的宝物那般，将那瓣花捧在掌心里，低垂的视线中满是爱意温柔。  
没有诗句，可字里行间的感情，如同空气中那些似有若无的芳香，简单，平淡，而无所不在。  
他默默喟叹一声。  
那个心心念念着“一日不见如三秋兮”的，明明该是自己才对。  
自己就是如此，思念着远在异界的爱人。想要和他说很多很多话，有时又觉得不需要什么语言，只看着那人就够了。在自己走过的每一条路上，遇见的美好事物，都恨不得第一时间和对方分享。  
现在只能寄情于几张薄薄的信笺……想想盒子里的信，袁麟都觉得自己是不是有话唠的潜质。至于什么时候才能让小州回来？当然是很想快一些，可问题是……他暂时没有时间去处理关家那边的威胁。  
关寅川没有出任何招。  
本来他都做好打算了，如果那家伙胆敢把手伸到自己这边来，自己一定会让他切身体验一下什么叫剁手。然而对方安静得像个鹌鹑，一点都没有能让自己借题发挥的地方，也有点糟心。  
他并不知道的是，那位关家家主之所以那么安静，正是因为他在接触岑主席。  
现在的岑主席，已经不再是个对妖族和异界一无所知的领导者了。从关寅川的口中，他知道了妖族，知道了异界，甚至已经知道了制裁者和审判这件事的存在。更重要的是，就在这几天，有两起非常离奇的，怎么想都不像是人类犯下的案子，已经传进了他的耳朵里。  
关寅川极力想要控制住沈轻州，是由于一个预言。但显然，岑主席比他想得更现实，比起忧心那个不知何时才会实现的预言，过于针对那个叫沈轻州的年轻人而惹毛了制裁者，才是更得不偿失的事情。  
想要抓捕真正的凶手，警方不行，能依靠的只有制裁者。  
没错，作为领导者，他想知道这两个人的关系，不过是分分钟的事。袁麟为了沈轻州在小区和店铺附近跑上跑下了多少次，点过哪里的餐买过哪里的早点，甚至一起去过哪家餐厅吃饭约会也算不上什么机密，更何况那个人一点也不低调，自己要再看不出个一二三来，根本不配坐上这个位子。  
所以正确的做法是，那个叫沈轻州的年轻人，自己非但不能动，反而还要想办法，将他保护起来。  
对于关家家主那“友善”的提议，岑主席面带微笑地表示“自己需要仔细考虑考虑”，就把他晾在那了。岑主席现在最应当做的，是找可靠的人去接触，甚至是去从旁协助，名叫袁麟的，那位“公平公正”的执法人员。

傍晚时分，乌亭拖着两个非常大的旅行箱回到了卢苏旧地。他马上将东西送到了沈店长面前。除去要出售的商品，其他的还有现代人惯用的笔和本，一叠信，以及一本白色封皮的书。  
“书是袁大哥让我带给你的，说是里面提到了破界者。”  
沈轻州笑了笑，那沉甸甸的一叠信还有这本书，让他感到了惊喜。  
刚好到了晚饭时间，在厨房工作的妖族非常看重城主亲自交待的工作，给小院准备的每一餐，口味和营养都安排得十分妥帖恰当。小妖顶着毛茸茸的耳朵，摆着尾巴将几盘精致的膳食摆到院中的石桌上，他们三个就坐在院中，就着满树白花的清香用餐。  
一枚绣球模样的漂亮灯笼漂浮在空中，亦步亦趋地跟在沈轻州身边，放出柔和的光芒。这是戚松拿来的，据说是临夏阁——终老城规模最大的灯具城——出的最新款，还是千金难买的那种。老阁主上贡送了城主府一个，戚松转手就送过来了。  
沈轻州翻了翻信封，没写日期，就从上面第一封拆起。

「宝贝：  
这个时候的卢苏旧地有点像秋天，夜里可能会冷。不过我想乌亭应该是有脑子的，阿修一身的毛可能想不到那么多，乌亭应该会给你加衣服和被子。他要是没照顾好你，扣他的工资千万别手软。  
我就不给你写诗了。如果可能的话我更想亲口告诉你：  
我想你，很想见你，晚上做梦也会梦见你。  
梦见你和我一起去吃披萨，数上面有几块黑橄榄。你说，奇数就去看电影，偶数，就看两场。结果爆米花还没有定好买什么口味的，就醒了。焦糖的和樱桃味，你喜欢哪种？  
等你回来，一起去看电影吧？  
I SEE YOU.  
袁麟」

“I see you.”沈轻州低声念了一遍。  
《阿凡达》里这句情意绵绵的台词被说了太多次。这一次，即使不在眼前，也像是近得能够看见彼此。闭上眼，宛若近在咫尺。  
他决定，等回去就和袁麟一起去电影院。拿着可乐和爆米花——什么口味的都可以——哪怕是个再烂的片子，相信袁麟坐在自己身边，一定会是场甜蜜的回忆。对的，根本没有去影院里看过一场电影的情侣，说出去有人信吗？！

「宝贝：  
事情还是没有头绪，有些烦躁，但我们都不会放松警惕的。所有人都在忙，我也不例外。跑断腿了快。  
希望你那边的货马上卖完，这样，乌亭就能带着你的信回来了。  
袁麟」

「宝贝：  
今天有那么两三次，我想去找你。  
麟」

「TO宝贝：  
现在时间是，凌晨五点，睡不着。突然觉得，我可以录一段数羊或者讲一段故事，要是你哪天失眠的话，就可以听着我的声音入睡了。你觉得怎么样？  
呃，现在我好像没有这个时间……马上又要出门了。那就以後，我亲口念给你听。你想听什么我就念什么，宝贝你好好考虑一下！  
BY一个失眠的袁麟」

「恭喜幸运的沈轻州先生抽中了由袁麟先生发布的“做任何事情都可以”券一张。  
兑奖时间：由获奖者主动给袁麟先生一个kiss的时候  
注：请务必遵守社会主义核心价值观，任何形式的犯罪行为都是不可以的。  
友情提示：请妥善保存本字条并且，不要害羞，不然你会失去一个亿。」

这一叠信，长短不一。长的通常比较从容，内容也天马行空什么都有。短的只有一两句话，甚至有几封，字迹都显得很凌乱，更像是心念所至，匆匆写来的。  
沈轻州的嘴角噙着一抹笑容，看他的这些细碎琐事。不知道为什么，感觉就像是自己正在欣赏那个人的微博。有时是发牢骚，有时说些无意义的话，有时插科打诨仿佛壳子里换了个人，有时又安静地诉说思念与爱意。  
每一个都是他。  
每一句都是他在说给自己听的。  
沈轻州用指腹无意识地摩挲着纸页。闭上眼睛，他想象着袁麟就在自己耳边，低声念着信里的话。那个喜欢的声音源源不断地传来，平淡也有，欢快也有，焦躁也有，深情也有，千变万化，带着思念逐一浸到自己的心脏里……着迷不已。  
袁麟就是一杯醇浓的酒。  
光是摆在那里，沈轻州就已经醉了。

-To be continued


	53. 五十三 饥饿营销

五十三 饥饿营销

当晚，沈轻州把袁麟的信叠好，放在桌上，过几分钟又拿起来放在柜子里，再过几分钟，又忍不住拿出来，最後在屋子里找了找，装了个匣子放到枕边。  
沈店长忽然觉得自己是个叼着橡子不知道该藏哪的花栗鼠，又像是骤然间得了五十两银子而手足无措的穷书生，才意识到自己这举动实在幼稚，停了继续纠结的心思。反正……那些信已经留在床铺的最里面了。  
一睁眼就能看见的，一伸手就能碰到的，近在咫尺的地方。  
把自己挪到床铺上，他开始按揉那两条腿。每天都在坚持做一定量的按摩，沈轻州对整套流程都已经非常熟练。尽管自己做不会像袁麟那样从什么妖族的力量着手，可定时活动一下僵直的肌肉还是很有好处的。  
手上的动作不停，沈轻州的脑袋却在不由自主地走神，回忆那些信上的文字。袁麟那家伙也太会投桃报李了，还以为顶多会收到封声情并茂的情书，真心没想到，他送了一座宝藏。  
就算没有在一起，也同样，没有感受到分离。  
袁麟恨不得把他那些纷杂的，强烈的心情全部捧到自己面前。看着那些文字，好像自己真的在他身边。  
沈轻州结束了今天份的按摩，在床铺上找了个舒服的姿势，对外面喊道：“晚安，阿修！”  
听到门口传来懒洋洋的回应，他安心地闭上眼睛，摸索两下。摸到枕边的盒子，沈轻州默默说了声，晚安，袁麟。

阿修舒展身体侧卧在卧室门口，眼看着里面的灯火黯下去了，这才把头架在爪子上闭目养神。左右无事，它回忆了一遍刚才的事，又想了想明天的工作。  
晚饭过後，阿州就带着自己和阿亭迅速定下了那些新品的价格。阿亭白天在人间界跑了一天，早就累了，之後就直接去隔壁房间睡觉。阿州大概是收到大少爷那堆信比较亢奋吧，都这个时辰了才打算休息……唉，睹物思人害人不浅呐，袁大少爷你什么时候才能接阿州回去……朕的漫画和动画几天前就更新了，好想看阿……  
阿修趴在门口胡思乱想的时候，是万万没想到在短短的几小时後，就会发生一件令它惊吓过度的事情的。更是直接导致了在那之後的很长一段时间，它都没敢离开过沈轻州的身边五步远。

凌晨五点多，放在人间界，差不多也该天色微亮的这个时间，卢苏旧地的天空始终是无尽的黑暗。在这四下沉寂的暗夜中，卧室忽然亮起了一道金色的光。和偏黄或者偏红的灯烛的火光不同，这道光是极为纯正的亮金色。  
猫科动物一向对光线极为敏感。阿修猛地睁开了眼睛！  
它以最快的速度翻身扑进身旁的门，一下愣住了。那道光线来自于沈轻州腕上的手表，唐茶大佬给他的那枚水镜变成的表。表盘上两颗小小的金星不知为什么交迭在一起，现在整块表都在发着明亮的光！  
而沈轻州，正面迎着这样的光线，竟然还在睡！这一点都不对劲！  
阿修本以为这已足够惊悚了，然而，更惊悚的事还在下一秒。  
就在它跑到床前，要伸爪去推人的那一刹那，沈轻州整个人竟然变成了一个半透明的影子！透过他的脸，能够看到枕头和背後的床铺！作为一个人类——哪怕是独一无二的破界者——只要还活着，就绝不会有这种半透明的样子！  
阿修瞳孔骤然一缩，心脏都吓得快要跳出来了，不管三七二十一，就嚎叫起来。  
“阿阿阿阿阿阿！阿州！”  
好在那诡异的状态只持续了短短一瞬，几乎一眨眼的时间，那个沉睡的人就恢复了正常。被子也好端端的盖在他身上，并没有因为刚刚那见鬼的半透明的状态而穿过他的身体。  
阿修的爪子顺利碰到了被子，接着又顺利碰到了被子里的那具躯体。它喘了口气，开始拼命推他。  
“阿州！快醒醒！喂！醒醒！嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷醒醒阿阿阿阿阿！”

兴许是耳边太吵，嘴里嘟哝一句什么，沈轻州睡眼朦胧地醒过来了。金色的光芒就在眼前，像是开了盏大灯，骤然从睡梦中见到真是太不适应了。他忍不住皱起眉，眯着眼睛看腕上的表，足足过了好几秒才反应过来。  
“这是怎么回事？它怎么了？！”  
阿修惊魂未定地死死盯着他。“你先告诉我，你自己有没有什么不好的地方？不对劲的地方？或者哪里不舒服？”  
沈轻州十分不解，不过介于豹子那严肃的态度，他仔细感受了一下，确定自己哪里都挺好，立刻向阿修做了保证。  
“它是怎么回事？”沈轻州晃了晃自己的手腕，在他说话的这几秒种里，手腕上金色的光芒暗了下去，接着便彻底消失了。那两颗星星也微微错开了位置，静静地停留在表盘上。  
阿修的动静很大，睡在隔壁的乌亭跌跌撞撞地跑进来，脸上满是惊惧。“怎么了？！”下一秒他看到沈轻州和阿修都好端端的，顿时又有点迷茫。  
“是我手上的表突然发光了，不知道为什么。”沈轻州摇了摇头，倍感疑惑。自从这次来了卢苏旧地，它好像就一直在出幺蛾子，比如星星的疯狂移动，还有刚刚诡异的发光。可无论他再怎样观察，临渊就是块表的样子，看不出任何异样。  
“不，不光是这样，”阿修的声音都有点不稳，语气充满某种後怕，它说，“刚才有一瞬间……你的身体……变成了半透明的！”  
这句话说完，房间里安静得落针可闻。

因为是被骤然间推醒的，沈轻州还记得自己正在做一个梦。虽然大部分细节已经模糊了，但还有一些很强烈的画面，还清楚记得。那种感觉非常熟悉，似乎以前也曾梦见过相似的场景。  
其中印象最深刻的，是一枚巨大的印章。  
它看上去足有一幢楼那么大，漂浮在空中，顶端高耸入云。自己所能看见的，只有印章底部刻着的字，不，那更像是个符号，复杂，精致，某些线条蜿蜒曲折，而另一些纵横交错，糅合在一起，充满某种神秘古老的韵律。它的每一根线条都发着金光，不自觉地吸引着他，甚至无法挪开视线。  
有的时候，人面对某些玄妙的场景，会生出难以言说的感悟。大到宇宙星空，小到一张字画，一块奇石，有道是一花一世界，一叶一菩提。沈轻州毫不怀疑，头顶上的这枚印章，就是属于自己的，醍醐灌顶般的存在。  
但……它究竟是什么呢？  
面对阿修担忧的眼神，沈轻州只能摸摸它毛茸茸的脑袋，表示自己没有任何异样的感觉。  
“会不会和破界者的什么力量有关？比如我要觉醒了之类的？”沈店长做了个决定，“从明天开始，我要悬赏征集所有和破界者有关的消息。不弄清楚的话，恐怕我自己也过得不踏实。”  
阿修承认，这话很有道理。于是事情就这样定下了。  
从第二天开始，居奇以一种非常奇葩的方式，征集破界者的一切消息，消息的多寡与是否独家决定了折扣的幅度，甚至决定了客人是否可以购物。一切解释权归店长所有。

关家家主最近十分的不如意。  
岑主席从自己这里听去了关于妖族和异界的许多事情，却对自己提出的要求各种推诿。不过是囚禁一个危险分子，对方却迟迟不肯点头。就算顾虑制裁者和对方的关系，也完全可以打着保护的幌子，私下加强看管。  
关寅川皱着眉，在主席为自己备下的套间中走来走去。  
空气中出现几道痕迹，紧接着，一尾黑鲤的身影骤然显现。  
“这几日关家有些人坐不住了，”鲤鱼平静地说，“其中很大一部分想要分一杯羹。”  
“那些鼠目寸光的垃圾根本不配姓关，如果敢闹事我就把他们逐出关家，不足为虑。”关寅川停下脚步，他的目光透过窗口向外望去，一瞬间极为阴鸷，“如果岑主席不肯下手，那少不得我们要花点心思，让他认识到那个人的危险了……”  
下一秒，暴躁的情绪重新席卷了他。那个该死的家伙不在人间界！袁麟竟然把他送到异界就撒手不管了！  
“我在这里什么也做不了，你去盯着别墅。一旦袁麟把那个人接回来了，就在他身上放条人命。具体怎么做，就看你的了。”  
巨大的黑鲤在空中游动两圈，留下几道涟漪，消失了。关寅川陷入沉默，继续在房间中走来走去。  
不远处，在花坛里觅食的两只麻雀相互看了眼，静悄悄地跳走了。

很快，这个消息就传到了简奇和伊上的耳朵里。现在千羽和金扬莎菊互帮互助，共同发展协作，正是亲密无间的时候。此刻一人一鸟正在简家的别墅里喝酒。伊上十分喜欢葡萄酒的口感，简奇拿了几瓶珍藏和它分享。  
“多亏有你帮忙，它们探听的技巧和手段都丰富了不少。放在以前，根本不可能听到关寅川的话。”简奇向伊上表示感谢。  
“小意思。技术是可以磨练的，它们有得天独厚的本钱。”乌鸦优雅地叼了一口杯子里的红酒，“越是被高等生物看不起的蛇虫鼠蚁，越容易成为优秀的探子。因为轻视是妖族的通病，想来大部分人类也是如此。谈话的时候，身边的一只蚂蚁，一只飞虫，你会在意吗？但那很有可能，就是我的耳目。”  
简奇向它举杯，虚心受教。  
关家家主这些十分不妙的说辞，没过多久就传到了袁麟那里。简奇表示，自己会继续盯住关寅川的，栽赃嫁祸的事都做得出来，那家伙实在没法让人省心。  
袁麟没说什么，唯有表情更加冷了几分。他打定主意，那条鱼要是敢来的话，一定要当场抓住它。黑鲤鱼是行凶者，沈轻州是受害者，直接送去审讯再合适不过了。  
只是，现在千羽的鸟都在寻找渊伥的下落，腾不出空来盯那条鱼。袁麟也只好期待早日找到渊伥，了解这桩事情，再去找那条鱼和它主人算账。

任九重从街的另一头走过来，把手里的探测仪放在桌子上，摇了摇头。歇上片刻，再去下一条街。能用的探测仪只有一个，撒网式搜索是不可能的，圈定搜索范围也不现实。案件的共同点是死者都心理阴暗，人见人憎，可这对于行凶者在哪毫无帮助。  
袁麟推给他一杯咖啡。滚烫的咖啡已经放凉了，任九重仿佛喝白开水一样一口气灌了下去。  
袁麟小心翼翼地收起了手里的信。  
沈轻州的这封信，他一直随身携带。累的时候坐下歇歇，有这封信在手，心情都会跟着好起来。以前从未有过这样的体验，现在他一天比一天知道，有个人放在心里应该是什么样的。别的情侣随时可以发个消息打个电话约个会吃个饭甚至滚个床单，自己却只能捏着这薄薄的纸页看了又看，顶多把想说的写下来，等着过上几天邮差来了，看能不能拿到新的，再把自己写的带走。  
这一排露天的桌椅根本没坐几个人，空位比比皆是。所以，当一个娃娃脸的年轻人紧挨着两人坐下的时候，袁麟和任九重同时侧目。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫林明一，这是我的证件，”娃娃脸笑眯眯地掏出警察证给两人过目，“是岑主席派我来协助你们的。如果你们在抓凶手的时候，需要借助警方甚至是国家的力量，我都可以适当协调。”  
看样子，上面的反应比想象中要更迅速阿。袁麟挑了挑眉毛，心情又愉快了不少。岑主席果然是个拎得清的聪明人。  
“幸会。我叫袁麟，这位是我的搭档，任九重。既然现在可以借助官方力量了，”袁麟顿了顿，露出一个志在必得的笑容，“我有个很大胆的想法，你们要不要听一下？”

最近在终老城，“居奇”这个话题很火爆。因为店家定的规矩古怪到了令妖发指的地步  
——每天不论贵贱，只卖五件，一妖限购一件。  
如果你错过了前五样，那么唯一的例外，是用破界者的消息，换到“购买第六件”的机会；如果你刚好排在前五位，那么恭喜，你可以享受一次价格上的折扣。如果你不服，里面有只迁枋，背生双翼，通体漆黑如豹，最重要的是它强得可怕，会跳出来把你按在地上摩擦，当场教你怎么做妖。  
这样上赶着许看不许买的店家，整个终老城闻所未闻。  
沈店长笑而不语。作为一个土生土长的人类，他实在是太了解“饥饿营销”的好处了。  
在货源十分不充足的情况下，这是个能让自家生意多撑些日子的好方法。反正也没有价值连城的东西，他又不是黑心商人，想大赚一笔是不现实的。沈轻州现在的打算就是，用一种独一无二的方式，打响居奇的名号。毕竟，第一批货已经让这里的一部分妖族接触到了人间界的商品。自己再多弄出点噱头，随便造个势给自己刮点东风，就是最好的办法。  
胖狐狸还是会来，它抢不到前五名，就以自己之前无偿提供了许多破界者的消息和店长交涉，最後拿到了“随便挑一件东西外加以後购物全部九折”的优惠。沈轻州把关于破界者的内容全部记在本上，以後谁要说新的，就先让乌亭念一遍旧的，没有浑水摸鱼的可能。  
持续了几天，关于破界者，还真没出现什么更加新颖的内容。显然胖长老没有藏私，把他知道的所有事情都讲了。

这天，从时间上讲应该是下午了，店铺里还有两三个妖族在优哉游哉地参观。沈轻州也不理会它们，坐在柜台後面边喝茶边听胖狐狸讲一个名叫费廷的异界。  
“那是一处极为繁华的地段，巨大的城池望根本不到边界。分为外城和内城，中间用黑色的城墙隔开。内城的最高处是一座尖顶塔楼，据说站在塔楼顶上，可以摸到天上的星星……那里的星星，是被许多银色的线条划分开的，对，就画在天上，被称作‘星罗棋布’。”  
“叮铃铃——”门口那串精致好看的玻璃风铃发出清脆的响声。走进来的是位相貌平平的客人，一举一动却能看出些贵气。没有毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴，除了一身藏蓝色的大褂仿佛是个刚从台上下来的相声演员，余下的部分看起来……都和普通人类完全没有差别。  
沈轻州的目光不觉带上了几分探究。这个地方，是不可能出现人类的，相信只要换身衣服，对方的伪装就是完美。在终老城里见识过了那么多妖族，这一位，值得自己刮目相看。  
乌亭正在努力锻炼自己的交际能力，先从多说话不怯场做起。他拿着自己写的底稿，一本正经地念：“欢迎光临居奇。一妖一份限量五份的商品今天已经卖完了，请您随意参观，明天再继续选购或者，向我们提供破界者的最新消息，换取一次额外的购买机会。”  
客人笑了笑，平凡的面容竟然因为这个笑容而显得动人起来。“我可以提供破界者的消息。”  
乌亭马上翻了一页，继续念道：“如果您愿意向我们提供破界者的消息，请您稍安勿躁，先听一遍我们已有的消息，只有全新的内容才能换取一次购买机会。一切解释权归店长所有。”  
“稍等一下，”客人微微点头，打断了小乌鸦的话，“请允许我做一下自我介绍，我叫封肆。”  
他的话音刚一落地，胖狐狸发出一声尖叫。“封阁主！您就是云汀阁的阁主，夜灵封肆！”

-To be continued

小剧场：

封肆：作为档案室的老大，我对一切历史了如指掌。  
沈轻州：那么请容我问一句，你想买什么？  
封肆：买个欠条吧。你造吗，袁麟来我这查东西从来都不走手续的。  
沈轻州：那给你这个，“做任何事情都可以”券一张。  
封肆：？？？


	54. 五十四 亡者失格

五十四 亡者失格

耗费了两周的时间，袁麟在林明一光明正大的协助下，布了一张网。  
由官方出面，以各种手段让一部分人接受全日制培训，将来也会为他们提供全新的就业机会。听起来似乎很靠谱也很高大上，但实际上，这些人中有很大一部分是刻意挑选出来的危险分子，就是心理特别阴暗，很可能下一个就被渊伥弄死的那种人。  
写作“培训”，读作“监视”。  
没错，就是监视。  
其实这件事本质上很好，即将建成的一部分商业园区能够解决一部分就业问题，还能在民众间博个好评。所以不管是手续还是宣传，上面都十分配合。在普通人眼中，这是国家惠民利民的又一桩实事。但在渊伥眼中，就不是这么一回事了。  
如果它的美味佳肴能够散发出光芒，那么这个专门为它准备出来的储备粮存放地，此刻一定耀眼得像个太阳。  
袁麟对此很是满意。就算之前吃饱了，面对这么诱人的场景，再想想饿肚子的感觉，行凶者怎么能忍得住，不来一探究竟呢？  
饵下好了，猎人们都在摩拳擦掌。  
袁麟把几个搭档分了组，安排在培训中心附近，彼此间处于随时可以支援的距离。虽然很不想承认，但事实摆在眼前，不容置疑  
——想要抓住销声匿迹的行凶者，守株待兔竟然是他们唯一的方法。

等待的时间都是无所事事的，袁麟无意识地摩挲着手机，想起了远在卢苏旧地的沈轻州。  
自从封肆那个家伙带去了一份十分齐全的资料，小州就开始专心研究起破界者的事情了。虽然乌亭看不出他研究的结果如何，但似乎对方很是痴迷，至少现在沈轻州把别的事情都放下，全心全意去琢磨破界者了，几乎足不出户，老实乖巧得很。  
他写给自己的信里，多了不少和破界者相关的内容。什么“掌握这种力量的话，就再也不会有人伤到我了，想必就能早点回去了”，什么“如果能早点学会，没准当初我也能做你的搭档”，字里行间都是想留在自己身边的意思，看着的时候，感到甜蜜的同时，也变得越发想念。  
岑主席派林明一来协助自己，话里话外的也是摆明了态度。袁麟暂且相信岑主席不会为难小州，但他并不相信关寅川会放弃阴谋诡计。现在自己要做的是，早点了结为非作歹的渊伥，然後想办法制裁关寅川和他的鱼。鱼，确实很难抓，但比起关家家主，还算是可以送去审判的，人的话，反而不太好办。  
他把思绪收回来，默然注视着玻璃窗外的街道。  
距离凶案过去有些时日了，人们习惯了快节奏的生活与选择性遗忘，街面上早已恢复正常。袁麟想，在这些行色匆匆的人群中，或者光线不能及的角落里，究竟有没有那个，垂涎着阴暗与恶念的渊伥呢？

「老大！有反应了！西街！」杜予索的声音忽然在耳麦中响起。他随身携带探测仪，骑着车在附近兜圈子。陆行现在变成只大白狗，杜予索就是那遛狗的主人，大摇大摆地四处转悠，毫无违和。  
袁麟几条指令火速安排下去，所有人都开始向西街收拢。  
仪器能根据所在空间的各项数据分析出行凶者在附近，却不能明确指出到底是哪一个。杜予索拿着探测仪，尽可能地圈出一个范围，确保渊伥在这个圈子里。而陆行在努力辨认空气中属于妖族的气息，试图把对方揪出来。  
但就在他们努力的时候，一直发出规律警报声的探测仪忽然静了。  
杜予索将自行车迅速掉头，却发现无论自己去哪个方向，探测仪都安静如鸡，他猛然意识到，失去对方的踪迹了。  
「仪器没反应了，我还没有找到！」  
杜予索的声音现出几分焦虑。看着对方匆忙发回来的路线图，袁麟开始在脑海中构思渊伥可能的行进路线。当然，也不能排除对方有什么在灰渊中磨练出来的移动秘法，就算完全遮蔽住探测仪也不是不可能。  
「任哥，盯紧楼里，千万别离开。」  
就在袁麟下达了这个指令的同时，林明一的声音传了过来。他只说了一句话，快来三层。

在袁麟的安排中，他自己守在便于策应的位置，今康、杜予索和陆行在外围巡查，任九重留在培训中心内部。林明一带着警方的人守在监控室，胡小蝶协助，盯紧那些作为诱饵的学员。对于普通人类而言，能做的大概也就是看看了。显然，此刻在那幢建筑中，出现了林明一无法处理的事情。  
在监控屏幕上，三楼的楼梯拐角，走出来了一个“人”。  
在看到那个东西的时候，林明一只觉得浑身发冷，并且他意识到，自己身边的同事也有相似的感觉。  
那个东西穿着非常普通的衣物，像是随随便便走在街上便会遇到的路人甲，但监控中的那张面孔，却是一团漆黑，如同萦绕着某种黑色物质的球体，又像是一个深渊，一个黑洞。当你注视着它的时候，就能感受到某种负面的可怕的东西，满是冰冷寒意，透过屏幕，慢慢扼上自己的喉咙。  
林明一侧了下视线，旁边那个叫胡小蝶的小姑娘皱着眉，脸上的表情和她的年龄极不相称，只有凝重与深思，没有分毫的畏惧。  
在之前那两起案件的监控中，绝没有拍到过这样诡异的东西。所有的人，甚至八百米开外只出现一个背影的，恨不得祖上三代都被查了个清清楚楚。所以，谁也没有料到，在监控画面中会出现这样一个生物。  
直至此刻。  
「待在监控室别动。交给我们。」袁麟说着，呼叫了一下任九重，自己则以最快的速度赶回培训中心的大楼。

渊伥在楼道中静静地行走，它走路的姿势和人类无异。漆黑的头颅像是在缓缓转动，不断嗅探着空气中，那令它迷醉不已的黑暗而美味的气息。就在这条走廊的尽头，隐约传来讲师授课的声音，一切美味的东西都在那扇门的背後，如芬芳发酵，如烈焰蒸腾，引诱着它向前，再向前。  
一声尖锐的疾响，闪着幽暗蓝光的箭矢破开空气，带着力量与杀气钉在它脚下的地砖上。幽蓝的光闪烁几下，提醒着对方，这不仅是警告，更是凶恶的利刃。  
“站住。”  
任九重从楼道拐角一步踏出来，面无表情地挡在了教室门前。  
像是察觉到了危机，渊伥愣了不到半秒的时间，掉头就跑！  
任九重眯了眯眼睛，几枚箭矢光一般奔出。那家伙像是条滑不留手的鱼，难以看清地快速扭了几下，自己的箭就失去了目标，在楼道中炸开。啧了一声，任九重追上去，心里多少有点遗憾。出了这楼道，外面随时都会被目击者看到，所以能力不方便再用了，只能想办法，先追到它再说。  
“袁麟，东门。”他在通讯中指了个方向，要袁麟和自己打个配合，一路包抄。  
渊伥一路逃到东门，像是知道有人在埋伏自己，它突然间放弃了那扇大门。追在背後的任九重只见那家伙身上的衣服一下子滑到地面堆成一摊，一团黑色的物体从领口窜了出去，闪电一般攀上了旁边的围墙。  
他直觉感到袁麟应该在附近，高声喊道：“墙上！”  
一刹那，墙外伸出无数道黑色的网篱，像整片燃着的黑火，又像是张深渊巨口，沿着那片墙头张开一道地狱的缝隙。那团黑冲得太快太猛，立刻触到了网篱。很快，极快，只一瞬间，所有的网便收紧了。那团东西“啪——”地一声砸在院子里，在草丛里滚了两圈，不动了。先前的黑色在视网膜上停留不到半秒的时间便消失了，仿佛从未存在过，即使被什么人看到，也只会当作是自己眼花。  
袁麟从大门走了进来，神色冷漠。他勾了勾手指，那团黑色如同一只破皮球，滚到了他的脚边。袁麟用不动如山的力量做了一张网，顺利地网住了这只猎物。  
“抓到了。”他眯着眼睛，轻声说道。  
怨念和恶意毫不遮掩地从渊伥黑色的本体散发出来，整个世界都变得非常不美妙，袁麟当机立断，用不动如山的火焰彻底做了个盒子，将它死死封住。

沈轻州正注视着自己手腕上的临渊。  
两颗金色的星在他的控制下，正在缓缓移动。很难说这是一种怎样的感觉，真要说可能还就是，天生就会的那种“超能力”，只需要一点点引导就慢慢会用了，只能这么理解了。他正在逐步适应这样的变化。  
在信里写下的绝不是空口白话。对于“破界者”，了解得越多，沈店长就越有种责任在身的直觉。站在制裁者身边是必然的，或者，还可能会有更多的什么。  
此刻面前的桌上摊着袁麟带给他的那本《战枢图录》，以及云汀阁的阁主封肆拿来的一本厚厚的记录。沈店长不觉想起两周前，那位阁主毫无征兆的到访。  
「我不光是为了买你的东西来的，作为破界者，你有权知道曾经发生的一切。」   
「你怎么知道？！」沈店长十分诧异，自己只是借着开店询问各种消息，对外打着好奇的幌子，并没有公布这个身份。  
「唐茶是我朋友。发现了一名珍贵的破界者，她自然要告诉我。」  
「……」  
「这里，是我云汀阁中关于历任破界者的记载以及他们的手记。你会需要的。阿，请尽快看完，这都是跟前朝孤本一样的存在，只此一份的。」  
「我……我尽量。不知道看完的话怎么还给您？」  
「阿，这个阿……你不方便行走的话，袁麟这里还算安全，放在他城主府足矣。如果有谁敢偷，我就敢要他的命。」  
「……」  
那个阁主嘴上说着你随便给我一样东西当谢礼就行，转头就挑走了最昂贵也最精巧的，可以手工上弦的原木八音盒。等他走後，阿修才说，那家伙战力EX，真要打起来，属于和自己不相上下的那种。夜灵一族，自身就很强大，不然袁麟也不会答应让一只夜灵做自己的搭档。  
简短地回忆了一遍之前和封肆的会面，沈轻州挑了挑眉毛，和一个略有些昂贵的八音盒比起来，封阁主带来的这些材料才是无价之宝。现在，靠着许多前辈们的手记，他确信，自己已经摸到了“破开空间”的一个边。  
沈轻州眨了眨眼睛，神色忽然变得十分严肃。手腕上的表在他集中精力的注视中，变回了当初水镜的模样。他伸进去一只手，晃了晃，来自不同空间的气息让他有了自己的体会。  
但凡出入过异界，都能记住它们之间不同的感觉。沈轻州作为破界者，天生的感觉只会更加敏锐。  
“对面……是沉琼。”他甚至能感觉到，这只手出现的地方是巨大的鹿行鲸的头顶。很奇妙，即使没有亲眼看到，他也知道得一清二楚。  
如果练习得当，自己可以扩大这面水镜，将这面镜子变成一扇门、一条路，直接前往对面的世界。做为破界者，随手开启各界之间的“通道”不过是自己的基本技能。至于进阶技能，沈轻州隐隐感到，自己应该可以拉扯住整个异界，甚至在虚无中移动它。但那应该是满级大号才能使用的技能吧……  
“也许以後真的能做到？”沈轻州摸了摸那本记录，把脑袋里乱七八糟的思绪清了清，继续认真看起来。  
接下来的内容是只有破界者才能看见的东西，比如袁麟的那位夜灵搭档，他们存在于另外的“界”里，死者所在的“界”。看见他们，甚至追踪他们，同他们交谈，也是破界者十分出名的能力之一。正是基于这种特殊的能力，唐茶才会拿出临渊来给自己试用。

“感谢林警官对我们的支持，作为交换，你可以来旁听审判。”  
林明一面对袁麟的邀请感到难以置信。按照对方提出的要求，自己特许警方把受害者的尸体交出来进行“审判”。不过这个神秘的审判的具体过程，他本以为自己是不可能了解的。没想到对方竟然主动邀请自己参加。  
而这件事自然是得到了简家的首肯。这个林警官代表着主席的耳目，目前主席已经被关家扯了进来，相信让他多了解些细节没有坏处。比如，所谓的审判，不是某些人类的一言堂。而且这次的恶性事件，八成会是一个很不美好的结局。  
在车上，袁麟给新人打了一剂预防针。“林警官，也许会让你失望的，审判。”  
林明一不明就里。“什么意思？”  
袁麟面无表情地答道：“我们的审判取决于一件法宝，一秤天心。它象征着绝对的公平公正，它提倡的审判，是一对一，也就是，一个行凶者对应一个受害者。”他轻轻叹了口气，“人死如灯灭。已经死亡的受害者，是无法参与审判的。”  
林警官立刻明白了他这番话的含义。就好比过了诉讼期限的案件，这些人也会遇到无法挽回的情况。  
林明一跟着袁麟和他的搭档来到简家所在的别墅区。他目不转睛地见识了在那座黑白“教堂”中进行的，走出科学的审讯现场。有如外星系景致的穹顶，悬浮在半空中的金色天平，无风自动的金色星星，以及，会组成文字的金色光点。  
它明明白白地写着：「亡者不可参与审判」  
结果……应该说，在所有人的意料之中。受害人的尸体甚至都不能摆到那架金光闪耀的托盘上。一秤天心不接受。  
简家沉默，制裁者一行人沉默，十三裁决团沉默，首次来旁听的林明一也沉默。在所有人的沉默中，关在黑盒子里的渊伥开始猖狂大笑。它的笑声回荡在现场，带着恶魔肆无忌惮的得意，直刺得人心口发冷。  
“如果自己制裁他会怎么样？”林明一问袁麟。  
“一秤天心会审判我。如果我不老实接受它的审判，会被它压制，失去所有的能力，那时就需要下一位制裁者了。”袁麟的声音漠然而冷淡，“而且，渊伥的存在就是恶念的化身，即使弄死这只，只要有恶念存在，它迟早还是会出现的。”  
即使牺牲掉“警察”，也不能彻底杜绝犯罪。  
简直是个无解的命题。

“我一定要改变这一切。”简奇咬紧牙关，他英俊的面容阴沉得似乎在酝酿一场风暴。一向以自己的家世为傲，此刻他却再次体会到了自己的无力。作为中立世家，掌管着一秤天心这样的至宝，却根本做不到什么公平公正，甚至要放任行凶者逍遥法外，这对于“司法部门”，真是莫大的讽刺。  
一掌狠狠打在身侧墙壁上，一贯微笑待人的简家少主难得现出这番暴怒的模样。“我要让这种家伙有朝一日能被审判，血债血偿！一秤天心已经不适合现在的社会了，我要想办法改掉它！”  
杜予索看向他。这一刻，在这个年轻男人的身上，他好像看见了自己的老师。他们似乎都有一些，同样的特质。  
「我教给你怎么使用它们，希望你能把它们用好，去做你认为对的事情。」  
「什么是对的？你已经知道了什么是好，什么是坏。在那个时候你做出的选择，如果不会後悔，哪怕再来一遍也依然不会後悔的，就是对的。」  
「你和我一样，是个特殊的人，就应该做点特殊的，值得使用这些力量的事情。」  
「阿索，即使有一天我不在了，你也要继续坚持下去。这个世界有许多黑暗，也有很多的困难，可要是谁都不做点什么，就永远也不会好了。这是我们的能力决定的，我们天生就要比别人做得更多。」  
「你要相信，我们为之努力的事情，会让这个世界变得更好。」  
记忆中，那个人身上披着晚霞的光，对自己露出温和的笑容。那个笑容出现在自己无数次的梦境里，始终清晰，始终宁静，始终告诉自己，只要坚持下去，就会走向一个美好的结局。  
是阿，杜予索心想，要不是为了这样的梦，自己又怎么会找上袁麟，当上制裁者的同伴呢？可是走了这么远这么久，当初教给我这些事情的您，究竟去了哪里呢？

-To be continued


	55. 五十五 灰渊

五十五 灰渊

审判无果，渊伥被关进袁麟的黑火焰盒子，暂时安置在简家的一处地下室。简家家主简峥把这件事交给了自己的儿子。简奇就带着袁麟的人，再加上个编外人员林明一，共同坐在会客大厅里，商议那家伙该怎么处理。  
听说上次是靠杜予索钓鱼执法几乎把命搭进去才审判了那个叫黄岑的行凶者，林明一看待那个年轻人的眼神瞬间变得尊敬了许多。这次却不能用同样的手段了，被这家伙得手的话，那就是魂魄灰飞烟灭，十死无生，同样审判不了。再者，渊伥挑中的食材都是恶念极深的家伙，在座的没一个是它的菜。  
杜予索还想再琢磨一下有没有实现的可能，简奇摇头，斩钉截铁地否掉了。“这条路行不通的，只会白白送命。”  
今康叹了口气。“那就只能扔得越远越好了。”  
“我打算把它放到个荒无人烟的地方，本来灰渊是个好选择，但它出身灰渊，恐怕在那边比我还要舒坦。”袁麟沉默了几秒，“我本来打算这两天就去一趟的。”  
简奇诧异地挑起眉。“什么情况？你去灰渊做什么？”  
“因为我怀疑，害得小州站不起来的行凶者是关寅川身边的那条鱼。灰渊有它的同族。”  
话音落地，所有人的神色都变了。袁麟始终在追查那个行凶者的事情，他们都知道，然而谁也没能猜到预言世家的头上。唯一不知情的林明一能被派到他们身边来，自然是个足够机灵的人，比如他就非常了解袁麟和沈轻州的关系，瞬间就把事情猜了个七七八八。  
“你确定？！”简奇问道，“那怎么还不抓？”  
“八成可能。问题是那条鱼能破开空间，估计抓不到，就算抓到了也关不住。所以我得去灰渊，看看能不能从它族里找个能制住它的。而且比它更厉害的话，小州的腿也有指望恢复。”  
“我听说那种鬼地方很容易有进无出……”简奇肃然起敬，“为了你老婆，你可真是太拼了。”  
“当初要不是我把他丢下，他能变成现在这样？”袁麟的声音很轻，可大家都能听出他话里的沉重。  
任哥拍了怕他的肩膀，换了个话题。“地下室的那家伙，你想好送去哪了吗？”  
“极原吧，冰刺之地就挺合适的。”  
“老大，我和你去。”陆行毛遂自荐。  
“行，那就定了。”向四周看了一圈，见没人提出异议，袁麟当场定下了渊伥的结局。

袁麟联系了一下关严平，问他有没有新的地图。之後，关严平传回来一份，是卢苏旧地。袁麟仔细看了看，很是满意，觉得可以做一张大的挂在城主府里。  
紧接着一个电话来自乌亭，小乌鸦跑回来补充货源，顺便联系一下自己，交换交换情书，以及了解一下命案的最新进展。袁麟让他买好东西在别墅等着，他想再给小州捎点吃的过去，顺便把地图的事情也交给乌亭。  
“陆行跟着我，咱们带那家伙回趟别墅，之後直接出发。其他人原地解散。”  
“袁麟，”见他要走了，林明一有些犹豫不决地叫住他，“那些在现场的人……”  
“不用担心。”袁麟说，“有人会处理的。”要相信诊所那帮家伙，消除记忆什么的都是专业级别的，至于各类监控视频网络流言，胡小蝶就能搞定了。  
“那么还有一件事，”林明一点了点头，“希望此间事了，你能去见一面岑主席。有些事情，你们当面谈比较合适。”  
对于这点，袁麟也表示赞同。总不能让关家一直掌握着话语权，自己必须要有说话的机会，比如让这位重要人物保证一下小州的安全之类的。  
从地下室取出那只黑盒子丢在後备箱，袁麟载着陆行驱车回家。

就在车子距离别墅还有七八公里的路上，左前方那辆车想变道，几次都没成功，突然间仿佛气昏了头，干脆右转狠狠撞上了袁麟的前车。急刹车之下，袁麟虽然没有撞上去，可他後面的那辆一时刹车不及，追尾了。四辆车同时撞在一起。  
情况很严重，後备箱被撞到变形。袁麟只听见後面传来一声嘲讽的笑，当即脸色大变。回头的刹那，一道黑色的雾气从车後窜了出去。  
是渊伥扩大了路人的黑暗心理，在半路上直接制造出来一起连环车祸。  
它逃走了。  
前方出事的两名司机在破口大骂，後车的车主也找了过来。袁麟当即留下陆行，自己去追渊伥。陆行也反应极快，打电话给方叔，只等方叔到了，自己好抽身继续。  
袁麟拦下经过的一辆出租车，紧盯住前方不断逃窜的那团若有若无的黑色，从一辆车换到另一辆车，从一条路拐到另一条路，渐渐靠近了自己十分熟悉的地点。远郊，无名山谷，异界通道。  
渊伥没有再使用人类的身形，那团黑色的雾气从车窗的缝隙中飘出来，贴着地面，幽灵一般滑进幽深的山谷。  
袁麟火速结账下车。显然渊伥打算逃去异界，正巧，把它带到极原就是自己的目的，在它彻底逃掉前，抓住就好了。

陆行等了十来分钟等到方叔过来接手，他终于能抽身，便迅速挑了个没人的角落重新变成大白狗去追袁麟。一直追到异界通道，他也没能看见先行一步的那个人。最後站在那一圈异界入口面前，陆行抽了抽鼻子，发现袁麟竟然是去了灰渊。  
没有任何犹豫，他跟进了那处从未去过的异界。  
在淡白色的光芒亮起後，大白狗跑过一段长长的通道。眼前更亮了。应该是……到了吧？陆行睁大眼睛，望向出口外面那个陌生的世界。  
这地方，到处都是白茫茫的雾气，仿佛液体，还在不停地流动着。这里应该是在某个庞大的山洞内部，偶尔白雾淡了些，就会看到那些凸凹不平，影影绰绰的山壁，极远极高，向上通往某个看不清的远方。这地方应该是有许多通道，从各处山壁延伸向四面八方，不知道外面是哪里，也不知道袁麟去了哪里。  
空气中充满了潮湿与腥咸，似乎附近什么地方有潭水，而且仔细去听的话，隐约有些规律的滴答声，像是水珠不断从钟乳石上滴落到潭里。袁麟的味道，在层层叠叠扑面而来的湿气中，彻底消失了。  
陆行屏息，用全部感觉去寻找环境中的蛛丝马迹。然而死一样的寂静混着冰冷的压抑，慢慢沿着脊梁骨流向四肢百骸。这一刻，它感到自己的背毛全部炸开了。  
想了想，反正也不怕被人发现，袁麟更是强悍无比的制裁者，他便扯着嗓子喊起来。  
“老大——！”  
雾气流动着，回应他的，是自己空空荡荡的回声。

灰渊是个鬼地方。  
和曾经的卢苏旧地不同，这个异界不是以暴乱出名，而是混沌，那充满了迷雾，令人迷惑的环境让人退避三尺。除了土生土长的妖族，很少有陌生的妖敢于踏足，一个弄不好，迷失在灰渊，就只能等死了。  
可惜的是，袁麟没能在渊伥逃进通道之前抓住它，就只能跟着它跑进这个特殊的异界。  
这也是他首次踏进灰渊。  
一走出通道，大团的迷雾抵在他的鼻尖，带着湿沉可怕的触感，周围有光线，却始终无法突破浓重的雾气。模糊不清的白色深处，隐隐传来渊伥的轻笑。  
袁麟不悦地眯起眼睛。这地方再像迷宫也关不住一个货真价实的制裁者。他压着眉梢勾一下唇角，无数黑色的火焰闪电般向周围散去，爬上山壁，冲向远方，代替他的眼睛探知未知的天地。  
渊伥大概是不敢停留，借助浓重的雾气，熟练地逃遁了。  
如果袁麟只是打算把那家伙从人间界赶走，那么他已经成功了。但他想做的不是放虎归山，他想要抓住行凶者，把它丢到极原那数万平方公里也见不着一个妖族影子的冰刺之地。  
至少在六个小时之内，渊伥是不会重新回到人间界去祸害苍生了。借着这段时间，袁麟想，自己应当拜会一下这地方的妖族老大。  
不动如山的力量猛然飙起，如同在混沌中炸开一朵巨大的火焰。这“火焰”是如此的明亮磅礴，带着强大到窒息的威压，透过迷茫的雾气，横扫异界，让所有藏匿在白雾背後的妖族都惊惧不已。  
在异界，就按照妖族的规矩来，强者为尊。

渊伥的气息还在，袁麟果断追过去。但无穷无尽的雾气影响着视觉，让他的速度慢下来不少，但他仍在努力追着那家伙的方向。  
有不动如山的力量为自己不断探路，袁麟能够感到，这地方像是在山腹中，四周有许多条通道，复杂得如同蚁巢，然而山顶竟然高得一时半刻探不到尽头。他现在也没心思去探什么顶，才追过几条岔路，不知道藏在何处的潭水渐渐刷起了存在感，而渊伥的气息在潮湿中越来越弱。   
等到袁麟真的站在一汪碧绿的幽泉边上，鼻端充斥着潭水的湿气，他就知道，自己彻底跟丢了目标。  
水域面积不小，雾气无所不在，只能隐约看到个大概，渊伥不知道从哪条通道逃走了。就在他想进一步分析的时候，水中开始不断冒出气泡，仿佛有什么东西马上就要浮上来了。  
“你就是现在的制裁者吗，袁麟？好年轻阿……”一个清脆的声音伴着水声响起，在潭水中出现的，是一位面容娇俏可爱的大眼睛少女。她像条鱼，更像水中的精灵，灵巧地转了两圈，停在了袁麟的面前。  
水波动荡，袁麟看见她身後色彩艳丽的鱼尾，在幽绿的潭水中仿佛大簇的红花一闪而过。  
这两年奇形怪状的妖族见得多了，人鱼也没什么稀奇的。更何况电影里很常出现人鱼这种生物。就算下一秒她开始唱起歌也没什么值得诧异的。眼前这面相同样很是年轻的人鱼姑娘，指不定有几百岁呢。  
于是他很礼貌地问道：“请问你是……”  
“我是族长的孙女，白群。过来见见你。阿，倒不如说，是你想见见我们吧？”  
袁麟笑了一下。“确实如此，我需要你们的帮助。”  
少女眨了眨那双大眼睛，摆出一副天真可爱的表情来。“我们可一向井水不犯河水，为什么要帮你阿？”  
“我要抓渊伥。”  
话音才落地，白群的表情猛地变了。“握了个大草！那混账是怎么回事？！它是跑出去谋害人类了吗？！真是日了狗！”  
袁麟：“……”真是猝不及防的耿直。  
“嘿嘿，那什么，袁哥，”白群赔了个笑脸，“那货到底做了什么，您给透个底？”  
“它跑到人间界，身上至少两条人命了。”  
“我去！那你是要抓它回去审讯吗？一命抵一命？我听说一秤天心可以直接要了妖族的命……”说到这，少女的脸上竟然还有几分担忧。  
“审不了，它也死不了。”  
“哦哦！那就好，”白群顿了顿，匆忙解释道，“不是，我不是那个意思阿。渊伥一族只有一个，死掉这个，不知道在哪里就会滋生出下一个，最好的办法就是控制住眼前的这个，把它好好关起来。”  
“听你的意思，你们之前一直关着它？”  
白群从水里跃出来，身後鱼尾在半空中化作一袭红色的长裙。她带着满身的水珠走上岸，打了个响指，身上的水就凝成一道细细的水柱，顺着她的裙角重新流进潭里。  
她点了点头。“是这样没错，不过前些日子，那地方出了事故，它趁机跑了。族人们找了很久都没找到，一直以为它窝在哪个角藏着呢。就灰渊这种犄角旮旯的地方，我们自己根本找不过来的。”  
看着随处可见的白雾，袁麟深以为然。“带我去见你们族长一面吧，先抓住它。之後再带我去看看关押的地方，如果能修好，就继续关着。”  
“我恐怕是不能了，那个山洞彻底塌了。怎么办？”  
“那我就把它带到一个没什么妖族的异界去。”

卢苏旧地有一种非常珍贵的果汁，那种名叫梅七的果实一年之中只有一天会成熟，最佳采摘时间更是只有短短一个小时，过後它就会彻底化掉。这种饮品对身体很大有好处，即使是人类的身体也可以全盘接受。  
戚松刚刚收到装着果汁的陶罐，就给沈轻州送来了。对于袁城主的交待，她自始至终都放在心上。能看得出，这位“城主夫人”的地位在城主心里，绝对只高不低。  
有了阿修作保，沈轻州接受了这罐珍贵的果汁。入口很清淡，有一种奇异的芳香，很难用具体某种水果来形容，喝起来每一口都唇齿留香，令人愉悦。  
确认这种果汁不是酒，不会醉，更不会有什么不良影响，沈轻州在品尝第二杯的时候，等到了袁麟的一叠回信，与此同时还有人间界的最新消息。他漫不经心地捡着信封来回看——要等夜里没人的时候再细看的——现在的重点是听听小家伙的报告。  
“这次我都没见到袁大哥。那个行凶者本来都被他们抓到了，路上又逃跑了。”乌亭一边从行李箱中往外拿东西，一边说着这次的事情，“本来袁大哥要我在别墅等他，可能要说点别的，结果他还没回来，那个行凶者就跑掉了。後来方叔回来说，他和陆大哥出了车祸。”  
沈轻州睁大眼睛。“车祸？！”  
“没事的。”卧在旁边的阿修马上抢过话头，“如果大少爷出事了，朕作为他的契约妖兽，绝对会第一时间知道的。”  
这样，沈轻州才放松下来。  
“对对，人都没事的，车子要去修。”乌亭连忙补充，“行凶者趁机跑了，袁大哥和陆大哥就去追它。在通道的时候我能感觉到，他们已经去了别的异界。我只拿来了桌上的信。”  
“好的，谢谢你。知不知道他们去哪了？”  
“我不知道。”说完，乌亭有点忐忑地看一眼沈轻州，“我……我是在人间界长大的，对别的异界不、不熟。”  
察觉到小家伙的窘迫，沈店长温和地笑了笑。“没关系，不是怪你，你就是说了在哪，八成我也不认识，就随口问问。”他看了几眼乌亭拿出来向自己展示的小商品，表示很满意，“这些都不错，明天直接上架。”

都是小本生意，在过去的这些日子里乌亭早就掌握了它们的市价，店里谢绝讲价，现在这个小家伙完全可以胜任居奇的掌柜了。至于之前针对“破界者”的悬赏，依然有效，不过有封阁主详尽的资料在手，大概已经没什么是沈轻州不知道的了。  
他低下头，看了看这双手。视线挪到手腕，临渊变成的手表被他戴在腕上，表盘上两枚金色的星静止不动，如同普普通通的装饰花纹。然而现在的他很清楚，只要自己想，这块表随时可以变回那枚水镜，牵动虚空，然後，在身前悄然打开一道缝隙。  
至于对面通向哪里，沈轻州暂时只能分辨出沉琼、卢苏旧地和人间界。就好比知道了经度纬度的区间，随口说两个数字就可以准确定位到地球上的某个点那样，他感觉自己也是如此，可以通过一些无法言说的感觉，将缝隙的对面定在某个具体的地点。  
经过了多次实验，沈轻州甚至能让裂缝的另一头出现在自己家里。虽然不能亲眼看见对面的景象，但他知道，那就是真的，只要摇着轮椅过去，就能回到那间熟悉的卧室。  
不过暂时，沈轻州并没有这样的想法。毕竟，自己留在卢苏旧地，袁麟才能安心完成任务。在这种关键的时刻，就别自作主张，做那些个标新立异的事了。万一真弄出什么事故，岂不是火上浇油给对方添乱？  
他想，其实自己已经摸到这种力量的一点边了，就是不知道在什么时候，能帮上那个人的忙呢？袁麟现在在做什么？追到那个行凶者了吗？自己什么时候……才能再见到他？

-To be continued


	56. 五十六 一步踏冰区

五十六 一步踏冰区

白群在前方为袁麟领路，前往一处更广阔也更幽静的水潭。或浓或淡的雾气充斥视野，一时间看不出这水潭究竟有多大。  
“爷爷！我们来了！”  
白群的族长爷爷是条貌不惊人的鲤鱼，青灰色，身形数米，大如鲸豚。它的背脊出现在水面上时，仿佛是从雾气中升起了一小块地面。紧接着，那道背脊消失，水中荡起层层涟漪，慢慢走出一位拄着鱼头拐杖的老人。  
老人和拐杖……说不出哪个更怪异点。比起人，这位族长更像是条长了腿会走路的鱼。这副尊容是绝对没办法在人间行走的，一定会被当成妖怪。袁麟见惯各色妖族，面不改色地同他打招呼，简单说明了前因後果。  
渊伥出身灰渊，这里的妖族对它都很熟悉，也有办法对付它。在它没有跑出来祸害人间界之前，它一直被关押在这里的一处洞穴。没想到前阵子洞穴坍塌，导致它出逃。  
对于制裁者的出手，族长表示感谢，不然整个灰渊恐怕都会被那家伙搞到不得安宁。  
“老夫这孙女，”族长把白群推出来，“乃是下任族长，且是穷曲楼的……叫什么？哦对，应届毕业生，可率灰渊百族倾力相助。”  
“还有两件事，希望族长能够帮我一二。”袁麟想了想，说自己想抓住为关家效力的一条鱼，问他能不能协助，以及，希望能让受害者沈轻州从轮椅上重新站起来的事情。  
族长将此事全权交给白群，自己便回了水潭神隐。白群十分干脆地下令，命灰渊所有妖族集体搜寻渊伥的踪迹，同时也和袁麟约定，待渊伥的事情了结就去为那位受害者治疗，然後去人间界帮忙抓捕那条黑鲤鱼。她可以确定，自己要比那条鱼更厉害。这些不过举手之劳，还能给制裁者留个好印象，何乐而不为呢？  
很快从通道入口处传来消息，有只大白狗在找制裁者。袁麟松了口气 ，陆行追来了。片刻过後，在这鬼地方兜到头昏脑涨的陆行终于回归了组织。  
“这里到处都是潮气，我的鼻子都要失灵了。”陆行变成人类的模样，摸着鼻子向他抱怨。原本以为自己足以帮上袁麟的忙，结果到了这地方才发现，自己和个普通人类几乎没差，真的很受打击。  
“术业有专攻，相信它们，本地的妖族比咱们俩要可靠多了。”袁麟很淡定，在陆行抵达前，他正在询问灰渊的具体情况。  
这个充满雾气的异界如同混沌的化身，即使是最年长的妖族也不敢说自己完全了解。但毫无疑问，根据白群的描述，这里是一处深渊，所有的妖族都生活在深渊的无数缝隙中，不知其长，不知其深，并且谁也不知道，灰渊的边界在哪里，远处的迷雾中又是怎样一副光景。无尽的混沌带着仿似能够吞噬一切的神秘，存在了百年千年，敢于探路的妖族全部失踪，无一生还。

一条小红鲤鱼在水潭中冒了个头，十分紧张地说，渊伥在踏冰区的边缘出现了。  
袁麟立刻起身，看向白群。“麻烦你为我们带路。”  
“等等！”白群叫住了他，她的语气竟然也相当紧张，“踏冰区太危险了。”  
重新变成白狗的陆行停下了脚步。“怎么了？那是什么地方？”  
白群解释道：“踏冰区是一个特殊的区域，极不稳定，会出现许多空间裂缝，像极地的冰缝一样，可能会随时出现，也可能随时消失，所以才会叫这个名字。我的同族不敢再继续深入了。”  
刚从人间界追过来，短时期内更不能冒着生命危险穿越任何一条空间通道。袁麟在不同的世界之间穿行，始终很注重这件事。他点头表示赞同。“知道了，所以我会小心。”  
“不不，我的意思是……那个什么，你还是不太理解那地方的可怕之处，踏冰区的变化没有任何办法能够预知。渊伥比你们更熟悉这里，也更狡猾，充满恶意，它很可能会故意引诱你走进去的！我们完全可以在踏冰区边缘做好警戒，等它熬不下去逃出来的时候再抓。渊伥也不敢一直待在里面，它也会遇到危险。”  
“问题是，一旦那家伙待到六个小时，会借助空间裂缝再次逃走吧？那就功亏一篑了，而且我希望可以快一点，”袁麟顿了顿，“早点解决它，小州的腿也可以早点恢复。”  
“你还要去？！”  
“对。”  
面对袁麟的坚定，白群找不到反驳的理由，被迫妥协。“好吧，那就听你的……那个……千万要记住，你一定要比自己以为的，更加小心一万倍。哪怕抓不到渊伥也可以再等下次机会，但真的，一步都不要走错。”  
带着袁麟和陆行前往踏冰区，一路上她还是觉得太危险，又劝了一次，可制裁者不肯放弃，白群只得千叮咛万嘱咐。然而在她心头，一道说不出的阴影始终盘桓不去。

即使是本地土生土长的妖族，白群也十分畏惧踏冰区，到了边缘就指了个方向，与她的同族留在边界地区共同警戒。从这里开始，袁麟自己单独行动。  
陆行被他留在了白群身边。如果渊伥出现，一来他可以协助，二来，也能用杜予索的一张符纸迅速通知自己。  
一定要我留在外面吗？面对陆行的问题，袁麟摸了摸白色的狗头，表示它留在这里比跟自己进去更合适。陆行在灰渊受到的限制太大，没必要一起承担风险。再者，有自己人在外面配合，袁麟也更放心。  
白色的雾气有时浓稠得像是在眼前铺了整整一层牛奶，有时淡下来，又能隐约看见周围的环境。袁麟照旧用不动如山的黑色火焰开路，铺开来代替自己的眼睛。  
周围和一路上经过的那些地方没有什么两样，但很快，袁麟就发现了一道裂缝。火焰钻进去就失去了回应，他能够看到空气中有一丝扭曲，好像两个画面同时叠加在一起，又像是近距离观赏了一场海市蜃楼，总之是一幅非常不科学的景象。然而还没来得及细看，眨眼的时间，那扭曲的画面就消失了，仿佛从未出现过，或者单纯是自己眼花。黑炎的反馈消失了，这却是千真万确的。袁麟感到了来自心底的寒意。  
根据情报，渊伥在边界出现，被发现後逃进了踏冰区，很大概率会继续在边缘游走。袁麟也没打算深入，左右没有更多线索，他就随便挑了个方向去搜索。

“嘻嘻嘻……”空气中传来了渊伥的声音，遥远轻忽。  
袁麟脚步一顿。这家伙的出现宛若明目张胆地挑衅。自己冒着危险进来就是为了抓它，即便前方是刀山火海，也不会是退缩的理由。他将警觉性提到最高，谨慎而无声地向发出声音的方向摸过去。  
没过多久，就遇到了问题。  
自己似乎在兜圈子。  
黑炎反馈给自己的竟然是刚刚走过的路线，并且还很印象深刻——某个地方出现过裂缝，自己数分钟前才仔细看过。这是没可能的，不管怎样，都不可能在走回头路。  
他停下脚步，思索了几秒，用黑炎烧掉了手边一小块突出的石头，接着换方向继续查探。袁麟开始认真留意自己手边的石头。很快，被火焰仔细烧灼出小块缺口的石头，出现在了白雾迷蒙的前路上。  
袁麟摸着石头，神色晦暗不明。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”  
他猛然抬起视线，目光所及处一片雾障，根本不存在任何目标。渊伥的轻笑仿佛就在耳边，带着层层回声与毫不遮掩的恶意。火焰骤然间被袁麟放开，四下蔓延，然而能够清晰感知的只有周身方圆数十米的范围，再远的感觉便如同没入黑暗，消隐无踪。

鬼打墙也不外如是了。袁麟在这片空间中小心翼翼地走动，试图找出不对劲的地方。这不会是惊悚悬疑盗墓故事里的“鬼打墙”，只可能是妖族设下的某种障眼的手段。  
渊伥的笑声忽远忽近，显然它就在外面嘲笑。  
袁麟不会因为它的存在而恼火，在这种危险的地方自乱阵脚无异于自掘坟墓。当务之急是找出问题所在，然後顺利离开这个怪圈，并且不能掉以轻心，在这个地方，裂缝随时都可能出现，自己绝不能踏错一步。  
他在这个不大的地方缓缓转了几圈，发现了大概是这个鬼打墙区域的核心地段。几条不同的通道从这里辐散开来，不管走进哪一条，最终都要回到这里。袁麟仔细感受这地方的异常之处。片刻过後，他直觉感到这里有一个妖力构成的阵，是一种力量在这里覆盖延伸，造成空间的扭曲。从某种程度上讲，它算是封印了空间自身存在的延展性，让它成为某种闭合的环路。  
封印？  
袁麟站在路口，突然间灵机一动。自己完全可以试试这东西。尽管只是个小巧的装置，但是，对于现在这个状况，或许会有奇效。感谢曲所长这个大发明家。  
于是他从口袋里，掏出了一只小小的花盆，曲越杉给他的——窗棂。  
袁麟摸到那朵花形的开关，轻轻按了一下。下一秒，周围环境应该是出现了某种变化，在他的控制下，黑色的火焰猛烈迸放，烟花般爆开，在所有的通道间剧烈燃烧。窗棂“破除封印”的效果立竿见影，刹那间袁麟便找到了正确的路线。  
黑炎距离渊伥已经非常近了，那家伙发出一声凄厉的尖叫，再次转身逃窜。  
袁麟迅速追了上去。  
很快，他就看见了前方的渊伥。那漆黑的，邪气的，满是恶念的生灵，在奶白色的雾气之中成为异常明显的目标。  
距离足够近了，就在袁麟试图像先前那样困住对方的时候，变故突如其来！

大如鲸口的裂缝毫无征兆地出现在他和渊伥的前方。眼前一花，景色似乎是透过眼镜的镜片所见，有那么短暂得不到一秒的虚影，接着就恢复了正常。  
但是，这真的正常吗？  
就在此刻，袁麟感到一阵没来由的心悸。他当机立断脚下一个急停，前方的渊伥已经消失了。袁麟刚好站在裂缝的边缘，左脚在里，右脚在外。  
糟糕透顶。  
慢慢收回左脚，他眯着眼睛注视前方。渊伥已经彻底冲了进去，很可能迎接它的就是魂飞魄散。  
而自己也越界了一步。  
会发生什么？  
不知道。一切关于短期内多次通过异界通道导致魂魄不稳致死的事件都被写进各种资料和书籍中，可谁也没有亲身体验过。袁麟不知道自己这样在危险边缘多走了一步会不会变成下一个书中的例子，他唯一能肯定的就是，下场如果是死亡的话，那么渊伥肯定要比自己先死。  
那个家伙消失後，灰渊的混沌中会生出一个新的来，以後白群他们还要再重新搜索一遍，不知道要费多少时间了。  
至于自己的消失，制裁者这个存在倒是没有所谓，反正不动如山会去自动寻找下一位，相信自己的搭档们也可以辅佐好下一任。  
最对不起的是沈轻州。  
才给了对方希望，却不能继续陪他走下去，又当了一回失约者的自己真是糟透了。并且很遗憾……不能看见小州重新站起来，那副神采飞扬的模样了。他有多想站在自己身边，袁麟心知肚明，可这样的机会却随着自己的消失而消失了。  
身边萦绕不去的雾气渐渐变得浓重，如同一摊化不开的颜料，重重淤积在画布上。他试着退回来路，可一切都变了，不复当初的明亮，甚至在一点一点地暗下去。  
当袁麟停下脚步的时候，周身已然是铺天盖地目不视物的黑暗，悉悉索索嘀嘀咕咕的声音像是从黑暗中滋生的小鬼，细碎不绝，而自己脚下不知何时，踏上了一条泛着淡淡白光的路。  
路很长，太长了，仿佛没有尽头那样的长。

正在外面等待消息的大白狗浑身一震如遭雷击，难以置信地望向雾气深处。接着，它头也不回地冲进了踏冰区。  
白群心头一紧，那种非常不好的预感再次出现了，她才喊了一声，就再也看不见陆行的背影了。  
身为契约妖兽，陆行在第一时间便清晰感受到，自己和袁麟之间的联系彻底断开了！  
袁麟出事了！  
这一回，它硬是发挥出了十二万分的本领，在几乎难以辨识的潮湿气息中拼命搜寻袁麟的味道，视力不足，直觉便成了它保命的武器。数分钟後，避过几条犹如鬼魅的空间裂缝，陆行终于找到了自己要找的人，但这一刻，它怔怔地站在那具身体旁边，一句话也说不出来。  
以往那个强大得仿佛无所不能的制裁者，此刻阖着双眼躺在自己眼前，眉目安静，如同陷入沉睡。  
陆行变回人类的模样，抖着手去摸那人颈侧。“老大，袁……袁麟，你别吓我阿……”  
指腹下的皮肤毫无波动。没有脉搏，没有心跳，这具身体，没有任何生命体征了。脑子里骤然间“嗡——”的一声，整个世界都碎裂了。  
太不真实了。这一定是假的。是个梦。不可能的。不可能。  
不。眼下绝不是惊慌失措的时候，袁麟既然带自己出来，就必须要成为独当一面的好搭档。陆行咬紧牙关，恍惚间觉得自己被劈成了两半，一半在脑袋里歇斯底里地哭喊嚎叫，另一半却冷静地控制着自己的身体，把袁麟背起来，一路平安无虞地离开踏冰区。  
陆行带着袁麟的躯体返回，让白群和她的同族都吓傻了。  
白群一瞬间便如坠深渊，浑身冰冷。制裁者在自己这里出事，绝不是什么好事。如果那家伙是孤家寡人，可能连个水花都不会有，不动如山会自动寻找下一个继承者，这事也许就此翻篇了。但袁麟有一堆子搭档并且还有陆行这个亲自跟来的妖族，倘若他的搭档们认为灰渊要为他的死付出代价什么的……灰渊必将永无宁日！妖族之间强者为尊！以前也不是没有发生过这样的事情，极原为什么会成为荒芜死寂的冰刺之地阿，穷曲楼的异界史不是白学的！  
她结结巴巴地开口。“他，袁哥，他……他，我……”  
“别慌，听我的。”  
白群下意识地点了点头，她後知後觉地发现，陆行似乎比它看上去要镇定也成熟得多。现在看来，大概是不会让自己这边偿命了吧？  
“渊伥还要继续抓，就要你们多留心了。等六个小时一到，我会带老大返回人间界。给你们留个地址，如果抓到那家伙，就通知那个地址。还有一个人，”陆行面色沉重，阿修同为袁麟的契约妖兽，沈店长那边也会第一时间知道的，“恐怕比我要更惊慌。我希望你能现在就出发，去帮老大一个忙……”

卢苏旧地的城主府中，原本悠闲自在的日子瞬间支离破碎。正在门口打盹的阿修猛然爬起来冲进屋。它极为不安地甩动尾巴，睁大眼睛看着沈轻州，那双琥珀色的瞳中竟然满是惊惧。  
正在收拾信件的沈轻州立刻发现这家伙很不对劲。  
“怎么了？”  
呆了好几秒，阿修结结巴巴地说：“阿、阿州，我刚刚……刚刚感觉到，我和袁麟的契约，断、断了。”  
沈轻州手中的一叠信封顿时没拿稳，噼里啪啦落了满地。他一脸空白，愣愣地看着自己面前的阿修。  
“断了，是什么意思？”

-To be continued


	57. 五十七 蝶

五十七 蝶

袁麟死了？  
沈轻州的第一反应是，这怎么可能，你在开玩笑吗？  
“我不相信，”他摇头，脸上的表情像是反驳，又带着某种被迫接受的，奇怪的释然，“你在骗我。”  
尽管知道会有这样的可能，在袁麟当初公布他非同一般的身份的时候就知道，但这并不意味着，马上就要接受什么意外的发生。如果可能的话，沈轻州只希望，自己一辈子也不要有这样的经历。  
现在的感觉，就像……就像正在看一部电影，拍得非常真实，非常情真意切，可你就是下意识地觉得，自己可以抽身事外，而它，只是个故事。  
怀着这样的心情，沈轻州整个人都似乎轻飘飘的，从头到脚都反应慢好几拍，根本不知道自己要说什么，要做什么。  
乌亭先前提到车祸，会不由自主地担心是因为车祸太过频繁，剐蹭之类的事件俯拾即是。可现在阿修说袁麟出了意外，这应该是在某个异界里，抓捕犯人的时候出了状况。这样的展开完全超乎自己的想象，那个人的“工作”是自己完全不了解的层面，对未知的恐惧才是内心最大的恐惧。  
沈店长此刻看起来很是冷静淡定，可他的手在颤抖，在无意识地蜷起又松开。他其实一点也不像看上去的那么冷静。他在强自压抑着什么，努力让一切动作都在掌控之中，可实际上呢？  
阿修几乎能够看见阿州内心深处层层涨起来的恐惧与焦虑，自己的心情根本无法与他相比。沉重有如某种有形有质的东西，死死压住这个人，但凡再加重那么一点点，就是彻底压垮他的最後一根稻草。  
阿修的喉咙口阵阵发紧。它绝不愿承认这种意外，但眼下的状况，除此之外，根本想不到其他的可能。若不是这样的理由，以妖力签订的契约怎么可能会消失呢？  
“阿州，如果是真的……你要怎么办？”  
沈轻州呆了半晌，之後弯下腰，将散落在地的信封一封一封捡起来，放在手心里摞好。他将每一个动作都放得很慢，似乎在做这件事的同时，也在集中精神思考着什么。  
“我要回去，见一下杜予索。先前处理石印的时候，他应该算是死而复生了吧？我想和他谈谈。我们现在就走吧！不，等等，”沈轻州的动作微微一顿，在这瞬息之间又想到了什么，“我有件事要先做完。阿修，你先到门外休息一下吧，我不确定需要多长时间。”  
“啥？！”阿修瞬间倒吸一口冷气，差点一个没忍住当场扑到轮椅上，“阿州你、你可千万别想不开阿！”  
“不会的 ，”沈轻州缓缓做了个深呼吸，把那叠信封仔细收好，“我有正经事要做，没空寻死觅活。把门带上，乖。”  
他仿佛恍然间想通了什么似的，语气淡然，带着某种说一不二的决然，转瞬之间就从一个身体残疾的脆弱人类变成一个坚定果敢的上位者。而他随口说出的话，一时间就连阿修也没有生出任何反驳的想法。  
阿修一步三回头地退到门外，再三确定过阿州的气息没什么异常，立刻窜到隔壁，它要告诉乌亭这个可怕的消息，让那小子也尽他所能地对阿州多加照看。

目送阿修用毛茸茸的尾巴尖轻轻带好门，沈店长闭上眼睛，静默半晌後重新睁开。他的眼神很是平静，这一次，沈轻州终于下定决心要完成一个任务。  
他知道有一个地方，或者说，是一个空间，也可能是某个玄妙的存在，在真正了解之前，没有人可以描述它。但他很清楚它在。  
最开始，那只是荒诞的梦境一角，它随着时间渐渐清晰明了，最终会引领被选中的那个人，掌握破界者的全部能力。自从看了封肆的资料，沈轻州便知道，每一位破界者都会接受它的指引，之後才会成为真正的“破界者”。  
先前他总认为自己还不具备接受的条件，但是现在袁麟的事情推翻了先前的想法。他想，如果能够早一点拥有力量，也许所有的事情都会有所转变。一种说不上来的迫切心情让沈轻州再也不想继续等待。如果能够独当一面了，是否会出现什么转圜的余地呢？  
正因为未知，所以更应当提前做好准备。  
必须踏出这一步。就从现在开始。  
沈轻州闭上眼睛，放空自我，用一种近乎于催眠的方式让自己放松。渐渐地，他沉浸在某种无知无觉的平和之中。精神像是飞了起来，穿越黑色的虚无、灰色的混沌，在看不见的海洋中忽高忽低地漂流。有什么东西正在远方发出光芒，亮如极星，指引着他不断接近。  
沈轻州在一片柔和的白光中睁开了眼睛。他抬起头，正上方高悬着一枚金色的巨大印章，如同一盏漂亮的大灯，又好像是钟楼里吊着的一口大钟，谁过去敲一下，就会发出悠远动听的钟声。  
他饶有兴趣地仰着头观察。从底部刚好能够看清印章的刻字。但那并不是什么文字，而是个图案，一个无比繁琐却充满智慧，奥妙无穷的图案，每一根线条都带着恰到好处的玄妙。他在梦里已经见过不止一次了，每次看都觉得自己会从中领会到更加深奥的什么东西。  
对于不同的破界者，它会呈现出不同的模样，有长得形似石碑的，也有藤条、水纹与棋局。对于沈轻州而言，那就是自己最熟悉的东西——一方界印。  
金色的界印在他的视线中逐渐变大，不，应该是自己正在离它越来越近。直到那巨大的印章铺天盖地，气势磅礴地压在头顶触手可及的地方。沈轻州着迷地注视着那些线条，然後伸出手，轻轻按在了印章上。  
刹那间，随着一声清越的鸣响，他眼前闪电般地掠过了无数知识。那是无数异界的碎片，数以万计，大小不一形态各异；那是关于空间的历史，随着时间的推移而悄然改变的万事万物；那是更多个曾经的存在，被刻印在不同的空间中，留下的影像只能被唯一的双眼捕捉；那是世界的意识，一根线一股绳一张网，细密地交织再扩散，从点到线到面再到无边无界的无穷空间。  
沈轻州觉得脑袋里简直是被塞进来了整整一个宇宙，满得快要爆炸了。他不确定自己有没有叫出来，可他现在什么也做不了，只能下意识地死死抓住脑袋，被动地接受那庞大如山海的知识。  
不知道过去了多长时间，当沈轻州再度恢复意识，确定自己终于回到了位于城主府的那间卧室里，就像是刚刚从水里捞出来那样，浑身上下都湿透了。  
重重喘了两口气，沈店长无意间侧目看到旁边的铜镜。镜子里的那双眼睛突然吸引住了他。这双眼睛当然是很熟悉，非常熟悉的东西，可细看的话又隐约和过去微妙的不太一样，似乎有什么东西，在不知不觉间变化了。  
沈轻州的脑海中倏然闪过一个画面。那似乎也是个光怪陆离的梦。具体什么内容完全忘记了，唯有一个画面——就是这双眼睛——被牢牢记了下来，仿佛预示着自己命中注定，必然会走到今天这一步。

换过一身干净衣服，沈轻州准备启程，带阿修返回人间界。一推开屋门，他愣了两秒。  
任谁也不会想到在这种关头会有客人造访。此刻院中坐着一位身穿红裙的年轻姑娘，阿修和乌亭正在与她说话。听到门响，他们三个同时回过头，姑娘率先起身打招呼。  
“沈先生，幸会。制裁者拜托我来治疗你的腿。你叫我白群就行了。”  
沈轻州平静地点了点头。“非常感谢。能不能先请白群姑娘告诉我，袁麟出了什么事？他现在怎么样了？你是什么时候见到他的？”  
他绝不相信这是袁麟在“若干天前”定下的，毕竟大家天天都在一起，如果请到了大夫，那家伙才不会藏着掖着，一定会说的。所以，眼前这位必然是他到了新的异界之後才安排下来的。  
白群的舌头登时打了个结，变得小心翼翼起来。不知道为什么，面对这个人类，她觉得压力山大。也许是对方那坦然自若的态度，也许那双眼瞳深处某种说不清的东西，看上去他简直……就不像个普通人类。要知道，白群才从穷曲楼毕业没多久，在人间界见惯了各式各样的普通人，因此更能敏锐地察觉出面前这人的不同寻常。  
身边这只聊了许久的迁枋同样是袁哥的契约妖兽，所以沈轻州已经知道了……不过白群觉得，应该由陆行来告诉他真相。毕竟当时是陆行把袁麟带出了踏冰区，谁也不知道里面是怎样一个状况。更何况自己离开的时候，那家伙还在想办法，还没有放弃呢，谁知道会不会出现什么新的转机？  
“袁麟现在的情况，我也不是很清楚。我想他的事情，你应该回去问问他的同伴，叫陆行的那个。那什么，袁麟之前和我说好了，让我先过来把你治好。”她打量着沈轻州，仔细感受那双腿上缠绕不去的，同属一族的妖力。  
暗自掂量一下，绝对能搞定，她这才问道：“事不宜迟，我们可以现在开始吗？”  
要不是对方再度提起来，沈轻州都要忘记这位是自己的大夫了。自己耿耿于怀了许久的腿疾，在袁麟的生死不明前，被扔到了脑後。但他知道，比本人还要在乎这件事的，始终是袁麟。  
沈店长点点头。“好，那就麻烦你了。”

时隔三年，沈轻州再次体会到了被水淹没的感觉。  
白群就在院子之中化出了巨大的红色鱼尾。随着她在空气中游动的缥缈身姿，周围的空气开始变得潮湿，水汽充盈。光是用眼睛看，就很像是在水里，所有物品都随着水流的波荡微显扭曲。沈轻州觉得这是整个院子都变成了鱼缸，可能张开嘴就能吐出一串泡泡来。  
阿修和乌亭都不喜欢湿漉漉，纷纷退到院门外，探着脑袋目不转睛地盯着。  
白群的游弋是水中的舞蹈，同时她又开始唱起一种无人能懂的歌。她身後的红色鱼尾曼妙如纱裙，带着整院的水汽流动，回旋。白群用歌声召唤着它们，控制着它们。沈轻州看到自己的头顶上方，原本透明的空气渐渐凝成了一团雾白色，看上去就是一小团云彩。随着白群的动作，这一层薄薄的流云开始缓缓地落下。  
眨了眨眼睛，流云便越过了眼睫，继续向下。潮湿的气息充斥鼻端，沈轻州忍不住屏住呼吸，它没做停留，慢慢向下沉去。  
这是，要用它做个CT阿。  
也没什么特殊的感觉，沈店长就盯着它一点点移动。从胸口到腰腹，再缓缓扫描过自己的双腿。  
经过腿的时候，他真切地感受到有什么东西，从血管肌肉中被渐渐地剥除。这雾白色的流云便是个筛子，神奇地滤走了一些未知的东西，紧接着，暌违已久的触感便重新回到了身上。比如，自己坐在轮椅上，腿弯正实实在在地压着椅面的边沿。  
沈轻州迟疑地把手按在膝盖上，按住的部分传来了皮肤被抓紧的感觉。他又弯下腰，摸了摸比常人细瘦不少的脚踝。真的被碰触到了，指腹传来的温暖几乎可以灼伤自己。他试着抬起膝盖，动了一下那两只脚。  
“阿阿阿阿阿阿阿！”阿修和乌亭挤在门外齐声尖叫。  
难以置信。  
真的好了。  
沈轻州的脑袋里一片空白。  
流云轻轻撞在地面，这朵云就被撞散了。白群最後转了一圈，回到地面。她的鱼尾重新化作一条艳红的长裙，等到她再做完几个抬手收回某种东西的动作後，最後的潮湿也随之消失了。  
“这真的是……太感谢了。”话是怎么从嘴里说出去的，沈店长都不太能意识到了。  
看到对方的腿能动了，白群终于安下心来，露出一个笑容。好歹，自己算是帮助袁麟完成了他……最後的愿望吧……  
沈轻州体验了片刻，再度表达自己的感激之情。“以後如果有什么我能做的……”  
“不用不用，”白群连连摆手，“这是我和制裁者事先谈好的。我只不过是来履行约定罢了。”  
想必渊伥那家伙，制裁者的伙伴们也会负责搞定它的吧，当成迟早会达成的约定就行了。这样讲也不无道理。

阿修和乌亭在白群宣布治疗结束的那一刻，并肩冲了进来。  
“小州哥哥你终于好啦！”  
“怎么样怎么样！要不要站起来试试？”大黑豹围着轮椅打转，尾巴打了圈的勾在他身上，琥珀色的大眼睛闪亮亮的，看上去比本人还要跃跃欲试。  
“恐怕我现在的力量不够，站不起来的。”在最初的惊喜过後，沈店长迅速恢复了冷静，“以後慢慢做复健会好的。”  
阿修停下转圈的脚步，征询地看着他。“那现在……”  
“乌亭留在这，当好居奇的掌柜，也替我好好款待一下白群姑娘。”沈轻州拍了拍小乌鸦的手臂。  
“好的。”  
“阿修跟我回去。至少得找陆行问个清楚，”沈轻州神色平静，“我生要见人，死要见尸。”  
他没有说的是，即使见到了尸体，也还有最後的一线希望，就着落在自己和杜予索的身上。  
见沈轻州已然下定了决心，阿修只好无条件支持。反正自己肯定要寸步不离，认真地保护好阿州。更何况它也很焦虑，想知道袁大少爷那边到底发生了什么。  
“走吧，朕背你去阁楼。乌亭你来搬轮椅。”  
“还用去阁楼？跟我走。”沈轻州面无表情，抬起手放在身侧。他的袖子滑落几分，露出腕上的一只表，两颗星饰正在疯狂转动，在表盘上几乎转成两圈金色的同心圆。随着他的手抓住什么做了个撕的动作，飒然一甩，空气中赫然被扯出一道巨大的裂痕。  
空间破了个口子，内里漆黑一团，散发出与这间小院截然不同的乱流的气息，凌乱，却异常熟悉，显然对面的开口肯定是在人间界的某一处。  
阿修那双竖直的猫瞳骤然扩大。乌亭和白群更是瞠目结舌。  
随手便能开启一条通道直通人间界……这是沈轻州第一次，在他们面前展露出属于破界者的，惊世骇俗的力量。

“不行。”  
“不行。”  
“还是不行。”  
“还是不行吗？！”曲越杉的神色几乎扭曲得有些癫狂了。他拼命敲着手里的键盘，无数台仪器在他的操纵下，正连接着袁麟的身体——现在应该叫尸体更合适——试图找到些他还可能活着的证据。  
实验室里围着两圈人，始终在忙碌的是他的助手秦陆风与诊所的两位医生，乔程和宁谦，再远一点的位置站着陆行、杜予索、任九重、今康、简奇以及方叔。所有人都眉头紧锁，心情沉重。  
校验好数据设定，最後一次运行程序。数分钟焦急的等待过後，当结果呈现在屏幕上的那一刻，曲越杉的动作彻底停下了。他死死盯着那几行反馈信息，过了半晌才张了张嘴，嗓音沙哑地宣布：  
“——检测不到他的魂魄。”  
乔程手里捏着的药瓶早就空了。他是医生，但不是神，他能救病人，却救不回死人。  
曲所长似乎失去了所有力气，勉强撑在病床旁边，一语不发。秦陆风默默地站在他身侧，一遍又一遍检查自己负责的那些数据。死寂在注视中被无限放大，会让人失却光明，陷入看不到尽头的悲切与绝望。  
“如果……如果当初我坚持和老大一起去……”陆行说完，眼泪大颗大颗地落下来。  
任九重一把按住他的肩膀。“别自责，那不是你的错。”  
陆行哽咽着说：“阿修、阿修它和我一样，会第一时间知道的……”  
“那小老板岂不是也……”今康的脸色白得吓人，他转头看向身边的人，“我们是不是……先想个借口，瞒一段时间？”  
杜予索不知道在想什么，正在走神，没有回答他的话。简奇注意到他那若有所思的表情，忽然觉得这个人正在构思什么危险的行动。  
“那枚石印！”杜予索突然说，“我想到了！再让我用一次！可能会有办法的！”  
“什么？！”曲越杉猛地回过头，他的镜片闪过一道锐利的光，“把话说清楚，你确定？！”  
“不确定，但必须要试试。”  
“你要试什么？”一个声音忽然在门外响起，一瞬间，听到的人全部愣住了。  
这不可能？！  
他怎么会回来的？！  
众人错愕万分地望过去。出现在研究所楼道里的，是坐着轮椅的沈轻州与一只圆滚滚的橘猫。在他们背後，一道黑色的空间裂缝如同诡异的魔眼，正在缓缓闭上。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：听说我领便当了？  
沈轻州：闲得没事吃什么便当阿，过来，我给你做。  
袁麟：还是我的宝贝儿最好了。那啥，让我吃点别的行不？  
沈轻州：……泥奏凯！


	58. 五十八 寻踪

五十八 寻踪

袁麟沿着一条发光的路向前走。  
他已经走了很久了，这条路像是没有尽头，怎么也见不到终点。焦灼的步伐渐渐在无休止的重复动作中变得安稳，四周黑暗中那些细碎的响动也仿佛带着某种奇异的安抚的意味，让心脏一点点沉静下来。  
足够冷静了。  
袁麟反复思索着自己的处境。他确信这就是杜予索对自己讲述的，魂魄离体後到达的那个世界，同时他也很确信，这条路走到头就该是对方描述的那座镜儿城。  
不知道自己的身体现在是什么状态？是不是已经死透了？如果是真的，恐怕自己和阿修还有陆行的契约都会自动解除，于是他们两个就会立即知道……然後再告诉更多的人……熟悉的身影一个接一个出现在眼前，他甚至不敢去想象他们脸上的表情。  
知道了，又能怎样呢？  
如果事事顺意，这世上又怎么会有数不清的意难平？  
袁麟沉默着。  
所谓人死如灯灭，想得再好，到了谁头上，都不外如是。  
就在他忍不住开始回忆人生的时候，前方出现了不一样的景色。袁麟远远眺望，柔和的光团中呈现出一座巨城的模样，在满目的漆黑中，如瑰丽的星云，吸引着自己不断向前。  
人生路只有一条，任谁也无法抗拒。  
这就是唯一的路，与唯一的终点。

袁麟被蜿蜒曲折的小路一点点带到那座城下。走近来看，这确然是座气势恢宏的古城。“镜儿城”三个大字高悬在敞开的拱门上方，古朴庄严。越过两侧厚重的墙体，能看到後面城中，影影绰绰的有不少东西，可具体是些什么，如同蒙着层薄雾，总也看不真切。  
袁麟好整以暇地站在外面欣赏，一丁点想要进去的意思也没有。他可记得杜予索根本没进城就被赶走了，谁知道这地方会不会遵循什么有进无出之类的古怪规矩？为了哪怕万分之一的生还的可能，他也不会自己作死地走进这座死後城。  
“咦？好生奇怪。阁下怎会到此的？”伴着一声疑问，从城里走出来一个人。似乎就是杜予索见到的那位，白衣书生，手里捏着一卷蓝灰封面的书册。  
袁麟挑了挑眉梢。这句话让他突然感觉见到了一线希望。“看来我是不该来的，是吗？”他对来人礼貌地微笑，“上次是您把杜予索给放回去的吧，感激不尽。不知道您怎么称呼？”  
“在下霍荣，阁下说的是谁？”书生一脸茫然。  
“就是那个……是不是您帮了他一个忙，让他能以妖族的身份前往异界？”  
“哦哦！想起来了，阁下说的是那个少年人阿！他命不该绝是早就定下的。在下不过依规矩办事罢了，当不得谢。”  
袁麟一愣。“‘早就定下的’是什么意思？”  
“阿呀，”书生拿手里的册子拍了下脑袋，摇头笑道，“时也，命也，不可说，不可说。”  
“那您看我这条命该不该绝？这个可说吗？”  
霍荣正要回答，一道金光猛地落在两人之间。那是一只折好的纸鹤。纸鹤扇动着翅膀，在空中舒展成一张信笺，一个清朗却略显漠然的声音传了出来。  
「镜儿城城主离延，请贵客入城一叙。」  
传话一结束，那张信笺就化作一缕青烟消散了。  
霍荣的神色颇有些意外，不过他迅速敛起先前那随性的态度。“既是我家城主亲口相邀，那便不能怠慢了。”白衣书生彬彬有礼地侧身让路，对袁麟恭恭敬敬做了个请的姿势。  
“这个，我不会进去就出不来了吧？”  
“贵客说笑了，我镜儿城从未有过任何只许进不许出的规矩。”霍荣面带得体的微笑，“请。”

跟着书生走进古城，袁麟立刻意识到，先前隔着门洞看不真切的那些东西，竟然都是些半透明的身影。他们面无表情而且四下飘飞，怎么看都是些到处游荡的魂魄。  
他忍不住低头审视了一下，至少在自己眼中，这具躯体看上去还足够凝实，不透明，也不会飞。  
“这些人，都是亡魂？已经死了？”  
“然也。”  
袁麟自觉和他们相去甚远，又见这些魂魄乱归乱，却好似都在集中向着某个共同的目的地行进，忍不住又问：“那我究竟死了没有？我和他们看起来不一样吧？他们这是要去什么地方？还有，你们镜儿城到底是做什么的，能不能给我讲讲？”  
“阁下和你提到的那位少年人一样，俱是生魂离体。镜儿城乃死後之城，漂泊无根的生魂自然会被引魂路引至城下。在下也曾看过人间界关于死後的一些记载，镜儿城并不存在臆想杜撰的那些审判，阴曹地府，转世投胎。有言曰存在即有理，镜儿城存在千年万载，便是道理。至于他们，是要去一镜里……”  
“一镜里？”  
“此乃我镜儿城的法宝。镜里镜外便是人生两面。大家都去照一照，净化自我，待到生死看开，时机到了，便能打散重来了。”  
“等等！打散重来是什么意思……”  
“哦，用你们较易领会的说法，可说是，生命的能量体最终归还宇宙，”霍荣笑嘻嘻地用手里的书册指了指天上，“来于星辰，归于星辰，万物循环，莫不如是。”  
袁麟摸着下巴陷入沉思，一时间竟不知道该怎么吐槽这个看似还很“科学”的解释。  
“哎呀，我家城主竟然亲自来迎接您了。”书生脚步一顿，对着正前方躬身行礼，“参见城主。”  
袁麟顺着他的动作望去。显然前方走来的那个身穿玄色长衫，面容英俊却冷漠的男人就是这座古城的主人了。他的一双眼睛极其引人注意，冰蓝色的眼瞳虽然好看却毫无感情。注视着它们的时候，仿佛在看着极地中盛放的一簇冰凌。  
双方客气地交谈了几句互报身份，霍荣这才後知後觉地了解到，眼前这个莫名其妙游荡来的陌生人竟然是卢苏旧地的一方之主，难怪自家城主也要另眼相看。  
“袁城主也莫心急，不妨随本王在镜儿城游览一二，或许还会遇到意料不到的转机。”离延面无表情地微微颔首，“如不嫌弃，稍後也请留在城中稍事休息。”  
袁麟觉得他的话大有深意，但对方明摆着不肯交待清楚，只得按捺下迫切追问的心情，随着二人走进古城深处。

鸿渐六所，正一片死寂。  
沈轻州身後那个裂缝是什么东西，又是怎么来的，没人分心思去琢磨。大家只知道，他出现在这里，等同于最残忍的事实已经瞒不住了。一时间，众人都不知道是该先劝他节哀，还是先庆幸自己不用再想什么该死的借口对他隐瞒了。  
沈轻州的视线落在他们背後的那张病床上，面容无悲无喜。一刹那，所有人都感到自己的心脏被紧紧揪到半空，不敢放下。眼见沈店长摇着轮椅慢慢走近，挡在前方的人，全部自发让开一条路。  
沈轻州凝视着那人宁静的面容，探手过去，摸了摸那只近在咫尺的手臂。往日里那能圈住自己的臂膀已经冰冷，再无一丝暖意。不知道他们用了什么手段，至少到目前为止，这具躯体还没什么死亡的感觉，总觉得他是睡着了，下一秒就会醒来似的。  
“杜予索，”沈轻州侧过头，他的声音很稳，没有想象中难以抑制的悲伤过度，“能不能冒昧地请你讲讲，上次用过那枚印章之後的经历？你是怎么回来的？”  
这个要求超乎了所有人的意料。尽管不太理解讲出来有什么用，杜予索还是答应了。于是，一场闻所未闻的奇异经历终于在众人面前揭开了它神秘的面纱。并且在杜予索的强烈要求下，四兽石印被曲越杉取来，放进了他的掌心。  
“我想用这个印章，再去一次镜儿城。”杜予索看向沈轻州，异常庄重地向他保证，“我一定会尽我所能，把袁麟带回来。”  
面对杜予索的起誓，沈店长没有立刻作出回应。在其他人的注视中，他专注地看着那枚黑色的印章，然後，沈轻州转过身，开始打量杜予索。  
这是一种很奇怪的……审视，并非怀疑，而更像是种探究，或者在感知什么。杜予索莫名地紧张起来，不知道自己身上有什么地方，值得沈店长如此在意。  
“我一个人去就够了。”沈轻州轻声说完，看了一眼阿修，“我可以的。”  
其他人完全没听懂，不知道他是什么意思。橘猫则是一副了然却不赞同的表情，被沈轻州盯着，最後它不情不愿地点了头。  
“袁大少爷不一定会同意的。”它嘟哝着。  
“现在我说了算。”  
阿修的尾巴顿时垂到地上一动不动，十分丧气。  
沈店长露出个笑模样，说道：“这是我的决定，不会怪你的。印章留下，其他人都先出去吧。阿修，你也去外面，好好替我守着。”  
橘猫叹了口气。“朕答应你，但是阿州你千万要注意安全，不然大少爷得削死朕。”  
“放心，我心里有数。”  
“等等！说清楚，你要做什么？”曲所长插话进来，试图问个明白。  
“这里就交给阿州吧，撤撤撤，都撤都撤。想知道的话跟朕出去，咱们外面说。”橘猫跳起脚，开始把人挨个往外赶。

等到这个房间中只剩下自己和袁麟两个人，沈轻州又凑近了些。想了想，他扶着轮椅的把手缓缓站了起来。长时间没有用过的双腿在剧烈颤抖，沈轻州很快就翻身躺上这张病床。侧过身，他将耳朵贴在上麟那一点起伏也没有的胸膛，顺势拉过一只冷冰冰的手，攥进掌心。  
闭上眼睛。手指像是有了自己的意识，慢慢滑进那只手的指缝，一点点拢起来，攥紧，牢牢扣住。  
时间在沉默中缓缓行过。  
好不容易才和这个人走到这一步，还有下半辈子的时间想和他共同度过，一点也不想就此打上句号。深吸了一口气，心脏里空落地缺了一块，但似乎又有种什么东西，在那片空白中不断发酵，染着异常浓烈的感情，沸腾、翻涌，向上没过胸口，没过头顶，没过天空，再没过星辰，整个世界都沉溺在无边无际的巨海之中。  
要把这个人带回来。  
不惜一切代价。  
沈轻州的另一只手中紧紧握着黑色的石印。比起当初的什么都不懂，现在的他能够清晰感受到这物件的邪异之处。能将人的生魂抽取出来再加以禁锢，无形之中自然和死後的世界多了一丝联系。作为破界者，他能很轻松地分辨出属于不同空间的“感觉”  
——那是大片的灰败与颓丧，广阔的虚无，如同蝴蝶的翅膀一般，脆弱又虚幻。死亡的气息。  
刚刚已经确定了，杜予索身上也有一丝极其微弱的，相同的气息。几乎可以就此敲定了。只要自己顺利突破空间抵达另一边，就能顺利找到镜儿城。如果更加幸运，袁麟还在那里的话……那么就还有希望。  
沈轻州闭上眼睛放空自己，全心全力开始寻找石印上的，那种极其细微且特殊的触感。他感到四散蔓延的力量在看不见的虚空中逐渐伸展，如抽条的藤蔓，探向四面八方，探寻那独特的死亡的气息。  
这是一种难以描述的玄妙。在这一刻的自己，面对万事万物都如同了若指掌，无所不能。  
兴许过去了几分钟，又像是过去了一小时，在时间完全不再有任何概念的时候，沈轻州猛地睁开了眼睛。  
他知道自己成功了。  
四周传来的气息正是刚刚在寻找的，属于亡者的世界。沈轻州独自一人站在地面上，对，没有什么轮椅，也不是在什么研究所。大概是因为自己也是生魂离体的状态，也就不需要再坐什么轮椅了吧。  
还是挺怀念用双腿行走的这种感觉的，他饶有兴趣地走了几步，踏着一条在黑暗中熠熠生辉的路。在沈轻州的眼中，它正通向一个素未谋面的希望。  
周围的黑暗中传出许多嘀嘀咕咕的声音，轻飘飘的也远远的，听不太清，就像被些什么东西悄悄窥探着。他刚想走，又停下脚步，脑袋里冒出个新的主意。自己都穿越空间亲自找上这个奇怪的地方了，又何必再藏着掖着呢。比起寻找一个看不见摸不着的异空间，在同一个空间中定位到某个地点，显然要简单也快捷得多。  
临渊——作为破界者能力的象征——依然留在手腕上。沈轻州用心感受这片空间的时候，表盘上的两颗金星开始疯狂旋转。数秒过後，抬起手来，沈店长轻描淡写地在半空中撕开了一道足以通过一个人的缝隙。  
附近那些悉悉索索的声音似是受到了某种惊吓，骤然间压低不少。  
笑了笑，他毫不犹豫地抬脚走了进去。穿越空间裂缝是件很轻松的事情，几乎只是眨眼的工夫，沈轻州就跳过了不知其长的距离，从天而降地来到一群风格古朴的建筑之中，而最令他欣喜的，莫过于站在自己眼前的，刚好就是那位目瞪口呆的制裁者。

袁麟本来在城主离延的介绍下参观了两间非常有气势的前殿，介于镜儿城根本不是什么森罗殿，完全没有需要做的工作，那两间大殿充其量就是个摆设，门面，看着好看的装饰品，所以从城主到他的幕僚，态度都特别敷衍。  
真正重要的是他们接下来要去的，放置法宝“一镜里”的那座宫殿。  
就在殿门口，离延猛地止住脚步，看向袁麟背後。他冰冷漠然的脸上露出难以置信的神情，连带着旁边的霍荣也是万分诧异。  
什么情况？  
不明就里的袁麟回过头。身後的空气正在悄然张开黑色的深渊巨口。很熟悉，非常熟悉，没错，就是害得自己会来这个地方的罪魁祸首——空间裂缝。然而为什么会在这种地方出现空间裂缝？  
还没等袁麟腹诽个一二三出来，紧接着下一秒，看见那个从裂缝中走出来的身影，他便彻彻底底地僵住了。  
等等，这是自己的幻觉吗？  
谁来告诉他，为什么从这个裂缝里走出来的，会是沈轻州？  
他的腿……没事了？  
不对，他不是……他不是应该在卢苏旧地吗？  
哪怕听到自己的意外状况，也顶多是回到人间界吧，又怎么会出现在这个……这个……这个只有死後才会来的地方？  
毫无预警地对上那熟悉面容，看着心上人挂在唇角的那抹轻柔笑意，袁麟只觉得在一瞬间，眼前一黑，心如刀绞。  
不能。不好。不应该。  
和对方隔着短短一臂的距离，袁麟一下子握住了他的肩膀。张了张嘴，眼睛酸涩得厉害，过了好半天他才低声说道：“你为什么会来……”  
他的声音都在颤抖，脸上满是疼痛与悲愤。没有一丁点重逢的喜悦，袁麟只觉得整颗心脏都疼痛不已。  
是阿！好端端的，小州为什么会来？！当然是因为他和自己一样，也已经成为魂魄了！在这一刻袁麟真的很想回去，把那只迁枋狠狠揍上一顿。既然知道自己出了事，就更不应该放松警惕，胡乱让别的什么东西害了小州的性命好吗？！  
“我没死！”沈轻州一听就知道他在纠结些什么，第一时间迅速澄清，“你冷静点，袁麟，我真的没死！”  
袁麟在怔怔地打量着身前的人，一副惊疑不定的样子，像是在判断这些话到底是不是真的。  
“你忘了吗，我是破界者。”  
有位旁观者发出了倒抽一口气的声音。沈轻州瞟了一眼，那人很像杜予索提到的书生。另一位陌生人没有失态，方才那短短一瞬的诧异已然敛起，平静的面容上，甚至还有那么一点“然而我早已看穿一切”的感觉。  
“我跟着封阁主的资料学了许多东西，现在我已经能做很多事了，比你能想到的，还要多得多。你是不是应该好好夸奖我？”按住左肩上的那只手，沈轻州忍不住在心底喟叹一声。真好，他的手仍然是温暖有力的。  
万分庆幸找到了人，同时，也找到了希望。注视着眼前失而复得的爱人，沈轻州认真地宣布：  
“——袁麟，我是来带你回家的。”

-To be continued


	59. 五十九 一镜里

五十九 一镜里

“袁麟，我是来带你回家的。”  
沈轻州站在袁麟面前，望着那张思念了多日的面容，露出一个如释重负的轻笑。没有人比他自己更清楚，此刻能找上这个地方，绝不是什么简简单单的一时起意，而是从抵达卢苏旧地的那一刻起，就努力想要达成的目标  
——让自己真正拥有，站在袁麟身边的资格。  
此刻的重逢则证明了，所有的坚持都是有价值的。  
袁麟可以对天起誓，小州说出的这句话，简直比一万句甜言蜜语要更令人心旌动摇，胸口仿佛升起一只巨大的气球，内里满是欢欣与温柔。  
袁麟走上前一步，将沈轻州紧紧搂在怀里，凑到他耳边低声说道：“谢谢你。”  
温暖的气流与唇瓣若有似无的碰触，让沈店长顿时觉得自己的耳朵有点受不住。他拍了拍袁麟的後背，迅速转移话题。“咳，那什么，先给我介绍一下呗，後面这两位是？”  
城主和他的幕僚安静地站在一边，礼貌地看着他们久别重逢。这时才上前，和第二位不请自来的客人见礼。不得不说，今天来的两位客人，一位比一位更加重要。一方之主也就罢了，这位身为破界者，可是更值得在意的厉害角色。  
“既然来了，两位贵客不妨一并参观下我镜儿城，刚好，”霍荣笑眯眯地让了下身，抬手引路，“这座殿中便是法宝‘一镜里’了。请。”  
“好，那就有劳了。”见袁麟不反对，沈轻州也就同意了。除了在书上，他还从未见过什么活的“法宝”，难得有这样开放参观的机会，很是好奇。  
“等等，小州，”袁麟叫住他，“你的腿是怎么回事？现在这样走路，没有问题吧？”  
“可能是身为魂魄的缘故吧？反正一过来就没有轮椅了。”沈轻州其实也不太明白，只能这样解释了。  
左思右想还是不放心，袁麟拉过沈轻州的手掌，牵着他一起走。  
沈轻州只觉得心口一悸，想起自己在病床上握住的那只冰冷无力，毫无反应的手，忍不住错了错手指，和他十指交缠。  
立刻被牢牢扣住了。  
……像是永远都不肯放手。  
自从听到袁麟出了意外，淤积在胸口的重重黑暗与压抑没有一刻退却但只能强自硬撑，无数的後怕瞬间如潮水般涌上心尖，沈轻州鼻子一酸，眼眶顿时泛了红。  
像是知道他的心情，袁麟的手又紧了紧。指尖仿佛燃起滚烫的火焰，温度沿着血管一直烧灼到心脏内里，熨帖着他的灵魂。  
要怎么样才能更喜欢这个人？  
要怎么样，才能让他知道，自己怀有这样的心意？

有离延和霍荣在前方领路，袁麟和沈轻州并肩走进那座宏伟的宫殿。  
这座大殿从外面看，至少有三层楼的高度，然而走进殿门，两人却发现，地下竟然还有一层。  
这地方如同一座巨大的戏楼，他们站着的位置就是VIP观众席，能够看到舞台在下方，无数半透明的游魂正排着队飘过。在他们背後，那整整一面黄铜色泽的墙——影影绰绰照出他们的影子——正是一面巨大的铜镜，也即是镜儿城的法宝，一镜里。  
“咦？”沈轻州露出疑惑的神情。  
有些魂魄平静地从一端飘到另一端，再飘出这座大殿，可另外一些却十分不平静，或者歇斯底里地挣扎，或者试图一头撞死在镜面上，还有些揪着自己的头发痛不欲生，难以想象他们在镜中见到了怎样的景象。  
沈轻州看向这里的主人。“他们到底看见了什么？”  
霍荣站出来替离延作答。“选择。一镜里会让他们看到，截然不同的选择会带来怎样的命运。有好，也有坏。倘若善待自己的亲人，会如何；倘若一念之间做了件坏事，会如何；倘若选了另一条路，会如何。对今生今世满意的，便是那些平静的魂魄，而那些懊恼的，不甘的，悔过的，自是觉得自己走错了路。”  
默然半晌，沈轻州问道：“请问，我可以去看看吗？”  
“能找到我镜儿城的人便是有缘人，自是可以，”离延神情淡然地颔首，“但一镜里前，只会见到阁下已然走过的路，已然做出的选择。想要未卜先知却是不可为。”  
沈轻州看向身边的人。  
“我也去。”袁麟笑了笑。他其实也很想知道，自己会看见什么。  
霍荣将他们引到楼下，走入游魂的队伍。

沈轻州和袁麟一前一後站在游魂中向前走。位于他们左侧的铜镜足有三四层楼的高度，近看起来，更衬得自己的存在异常渺小。前方那只半透明的魂体忽然发出明显的颤抖，沈轻州的步伐突兀地顿了一下。  
“别怕。”  
身後那个熟悉的声音令自己安下心。沈轻州轻吸了一口气，看向身侧巨大的铜镜。镜中映着自己的影子。他定睛细看，恍惚间跌进了那双眼瞳中的一整个世界，开始了无比真实的梦境。  
自己在打算跳出去向袁麟告白的最後一刻退缩了，于是平静地过完大学生活，之後和他分道扬镳，再也没有任何交集。然而思念并没有随着时间的流逝而消失，日复一日增长的只有无尽遗憾。  
差之毫厘，谬以千里。眨了眨眼睛，沈轻州从幻觉中清醒过来，庆幸自己在真正的人生中没有退缩。如果当初没有勇气走出那一步，就只能抱憾终身。  
他向前走了一步，又踏上了另一种人生。和袁麟分手後的自己大醉一场，一蹶不振，发现腿站不起来之後更是雪上加霜，心灰意冷下钻了牛角尖，自杀未遂被救了回来，但从此以後患上了严重的抑郁症。直至“现在”，每天都依靠药物勉强度日。  
眼睁睁看着另一个自己孤独地坐在黑暗中抱头不语，那份痛苦是如此窒息，如此感同身受，沈轻州回过神来就发现，自己狠狠攥住胸口的衣服，眼泪正抑制不住地顺着脸颊淌下。  
只差那么一点点，自己就会走上这条绝望的路。幸好，幸好当初的自己坚持下来了。  
他擦干眼泪，悄悄回了下头，身後的男人正死死盯着镜子，沉浸在他的另一段人生中。袁麟的侧脸在柔和的光线中勾勒出令自己心动的弧度。看着这个人，沈轻州感到整颗心都静了下来，黑暗与绝望如潮水般退去。  
所见的不同命运不过是种假设，而在真正的人生中没有错过，便是最好的结局。

袁麟发现了，站在一镜里面前走出的每一步，都意味着一种截然不同的人生。或者只是相差一个小小的选项，也许是在十字路口转去了另一条路。比如在沈轻州向自己告白後拒绝了他，之後成为制裁者，日子看起来中规中矩，却寡淡无味。不坏，也不觉得好。  
醒转过来，他向前走出一步。在这段人生中，自己对坐在轮椅上的沈轻州态度礼貌疏离，陪着今康买完当初的印章就遵从对方的愿望，再也不见了。数周後，无意中再路过居奇，袁麟发现小店竟然一片破败，诧异之下询问旁边的店家，说是隔壁的店主前阵子遇到车祸死了。又辗转寻找了许多天，最後自己在一块崭新的墓碑前，放下了一束白花。  
从这场梦境中出来，袁麟浑身冷汗，胸口憋闷得难受。算下时间，那起车祸很可能就发生在小州借住在别墅里的日子。幸好现实中的自己……始终没有放开他。  
袁麟将视线从镜中挪开，凝视站在身前的人。无从知晓可能会承受的失去，便想象不到该当如何去珍惜。他想，但凡自己还有命在，可得抓好了这只大宝贝，这辈子就是他了。  
再向前走一步，是自己成为制裁者後对沈轻州直言相告的那个选择。袁麟屏住了呼吸，发现那时的自己当真错得离谱。面对全新的世界，沈轻州果然没有分毫畏惧，毅然留下。在这段截然不同的人生中，小州依然没有逃过双腿残疾的命运，然而这一次有自己不遗余力地追凶，关寅川的那条鱼——行凶者果然就是它——很快就被找到，在灰渊妖族的帮助下被抓去审判，一秤天心将它送去费廷的渊山之墓。在那里，它将作为一条失去全部力量的，干涸的鱼，度过残生。小州恢复了健康，与自己一起，过着书里才会有的相互扶持，甜蜜温暖的生活。  
仿佛一个太过美好的梦。当袁麟从梦中清醒过来，他的心脏止不住地疼。  
错在己身。如果曾经的自己能够多了解他一些，多信任他一些……恐怕他的苦难会少去很多。想到他在自己分手後那些求医无门，孤身一人的日子里苦苦支撑，最後只能被迫接受下半辈子坐在轮椅上的命运，袁麟只觉得胸口被某种沉重的东西死死压住，不得解脱。他懊恼，悔过，只恨自己的归来太迟。  
在今後的日子里，他发誓，会对自己的爱人好一点，再好一点。  
沈轻州能够使用破界者的力量亲自找上镜儿城就足以证明，他在自己不知道的时候，付出了无法想象的巨大努力。小州已然有资格与自己并肩，为此，自己必以真心回报，绝不辜负他的一番心意。

忽然，袁麟感到腰间一紧。从离延的手上凌空甩出两道银色的细索，拴住自己与小州的腰，瞬间被拽回到城主的身边。他有些担忧地看着身边的人，小州的脸色正透出一种不太正常的白。  
“你怎么样？”  
沈轻州摇头。  
“两位贵客，一镜里前，体验一二即可，倘若过于沉溺，恐生不测。”离延语气淡漠，实际上却是在关照他们。  
霍荣此时端出来一只托盘，上面摆着两杯酒。“此酒名为‘昭彰’，顺应天命，安心凝神。在一镜里前走过一遭，必然会心思深重，甚至于夜不能寐。一味耽于虚幻的命格，对此生无益，二位还需尽早看开。”  
“多谢。”袁麟道谢，举起酒杯一饮而尽。玫瑰红色的液体带着清凉芬芳的气息，令他还沉浸在另一段人生中的大脑清醒了不少。  
沈轻州接过酒杯，脸色仍然有些白。他很清楚自己距离割腕自杀的命运有多近，近到就只差……某天下午打开电脑的那一个瞬间。他还记得那天发生的事情。自己在微博上无意中看到一张阳光通彻的风景照，顿时心情好了许多，试探性地给那位陌生的po主留了条评论後，对方秒回，两人便直接聊了下去。如果没有这件事，自己就会像镜中看到的那样，独自关在房间里两天两夜，被痛苦不停地折磨，最後选择了自杀。  
而在真正的现实中，自己和那位po主成了朋友，对方出门旅行的时候不时还会寄来一两张明信片，成为一次又一次的惊喜。严格讲来，他真是自己的救命恩人。恐怕那家伙根本不知道，自己竟然在无意中救了条人命吧。回去真得好好感谢他。  
看来是自己真正的命比较好，赚到了。  
想开了，沈轻州回过神来，一仰头喝净了手里的“昭彰”。宛若某种花朵酿造的清香酒气在唇齿间散开，心底郁结的某种东西倏然消散。  
袁麟察觉到小州的变化，他没有问对方看到了什么，只是下意识地觉得那恐怕不是什么美好的体验。他摸到身侧那只泛凉的手，将它牢牢拢在掌心里，试图用体温让它重新暖起来。  
小州顺从地任由自己攥着他的手，抬起头，露出一个淡淡的笑容。  
从前的事无法更改，可未来是掌握在自己手中的。只有懦夫才会永远哭诉着过去，以懊悔与怨恨铺就余生。

“多谢城主的款待。”沈轻州礼貌地向离延鞠了一躬，“如果没有别的事情，我想尽快带他回去。离魂太久，不知道会不会造成什么不好的影响……”  
“本王便不留两位了。”那双蓝如冰晶的眼瞳望向袁麟，又看了一眼他身旁的沈轻州，离延的语气首次带上了些意有所指的戏谑，“袁城主既已等到了‘意料不到的转机’，也是时候返回人间界了。生命可贵，城主且自珍惜。”  
再三道谢并与离延和霍荣正式道别後，沈轻州和袁麟离开了镜儿城。  
站在城外，回过头看看那巍峨高耸的灰色巨城，沈轻州发自肺腑地松了一口气，接下来的事情果断在自己的能力范围内，万无一失了。“我真怕不能带你回去。”  
“我命里有你，真是这辈子最大的运气。”这一路上袁麟都牵着他的手，这时总算找到机会，送到唇边吻了吻。  
指尖传来一点热度，像蜡烛上那枚豆大的光点，照着曾有的那些阴翳烟消云散，而一度冰冷的，无知无觉的，难掩绝望的，都找回了彼此存在的意义。沈轻州看着这个人，如此鲜活地站在面前，带着满腔爱意啄吻自己的指尖，这一刻，隐隐地欢喜着。  
“好啦，”他有点赧然地垂下视线，“快点回去吧。”  
另一只手在空中摸索了两下，如同勾住什么东西般，猛地向外一扯。空气中顿时撕开了一道缝隙，内里一片黑暗，然而对面却传来属于人间界的，无比熟悉的气息。  
“就这么简单吗？”袁麟咋舌。  
“哦。”沈轻州挑了挑眉尖，“对我来讲，就这么简单。”  
看着这个宝贝神色间带了点抑制不住的得意，整个人都神采飞扬，像在发出耀眼的光，袁麟感到胸口被丰沛的感情填得满满当当，简直快要爆炸了。有那么一瞬间，只想不管不顾地抱住那人索吻，恨不得一直吻到他喘不上气，化成一滴最为甜美温柔的花蜜，任自己采撷才好。  
“走了走了！他们肯定都等急了。”沈轻州拉着他，走进这条由破界者一力开拓出的，从未有人踏足的新的通道。

身体好僵硬。  
这是袁麟清醒过来的第一感觉。由于先前是魂魄离体，两人穿过那条通道後，自然而然地就回到了各自的身体中。他意识到自己是躺在鸿渐六所一间古怪的房间里，然後，自家那只大宝贝就乖巧地趴在自己的胸口上。  
想点个赞给个好评，然而不能动。  
沈轻州晃了晃脑袋，穿越加离魂，真是有点头昏。按着袁麟的胸口坐起来，他低头看了一眼，就猛地定住了。对上那双直勾勾盯着自己的眼睛，沈店长不太确定地叫了一声：“袁麟？”  
“嗯，是我。”嗓音很哑，毕竟连续多个小时没有动过，甚至连血液都没有流动，现在这样子好像离死也不太远，很不好受。  
“我去叫他们，医生在外面，乔程和宁谦。”刚要爬下去，袖口就被揪住了，沈轻州回过头。  
“先亲我一下吧，”袁麟努力扯起嘴角，“太想你了，宝贝儿。”  
这样的要求，本以为小州多少会犹豫，结果却超乎了他的意料……  
沈轻州二话不说就倾身过来，在那双毫无血色的唇上轻轻咬了一口。他的眼眶泛起红，心知这次究竟有多险。如果袁麟真的身亡，自己就算跑去镜儿城，也没有办法带他回来。  
没等袁麟回味，沈店长扭头对门外大喊起来。“乔程！宁谦！进来救人！”  
下一秒，房门被大力撞开，探出无数只或者懵逼或者激动或者脸上写满“果然如此哥早就料到了”的脑袋。  
“袁……”刚要冲进来的曲所长被乔程按着脑袋推到了门框上。  
“老大！”陆行激动得直接哭成了大白狗。  
今康忍不住跳起来尖叫。“小老板万岁阿阿阿阿阿阿阿！”  
看着乔程和宁谦开始有条不紊地给袁麟做检查，确认他的各项生命体征，沈轻州坐回轮椅，找了个不影响医生的位置静静等着。阿修跑过来讨好地蹭了蹭，顺便跳到他的腿上。  
袁麟正在费力地回答医生的连串问题，还要忙里偷闲孜孜不倦地给自己的宝贝递无数个眼神。要不是为了问话，乔程看上去似乎很想一掌把他打昏过去。  
鸡飞狗跳，但无比愉快。  
手指无意识地为橘猫抓了抓耳朵和下巴，柔软的猫毛和规律的咕噜声让沈轻州从先前的激动中慢慢平复。这一次，他终于完全放松地笑了出来。  
真好阿，还活着。  
不管是自己，还是袁麟。  
试问这世上，有什么事能比“活着”，更值得我们庆贺呢？

-To be continued


	60. 六十 重获新生

六十 重获新生

乔程将几个基础的身体检查做完，确认人没有大问题，也就没必要继续留在研究所了。一大群人推着病床，集体转移到隔壁诊所。开了间单人病房，乔程给袁麟吊了瓶葡萄糖，让这具身体的机能慢慢恢复。  
“好了，人很健康，不用我们盯着。你们待在这吧，有事按铃。对了，可以吃点好消化的，肠胃恢复正常了再去吃大餐。”说完，乔程叫上宁谦打算离开。  
“等一下，宁医生！”袁麟的事情总算告一段落，沈轻州这才想起来自己的事，“我的腿现在应该是恢复知觉了，就是太长时间没有站过，没有力气，您能不能给我检查一下？”  
除了阿修和陆行，所有人都非常意外。陆行仿佛松了一大口气，自从看到沈店长仍然坐着轮椅，它就以为白群失败了。  
听到这句话，袁麟猛然睁大眼睛，难以置信地侧头望过去。  
“小州你的腿？！太好了，真的是……太好了！”太过激动，他差点直接蹦起来，被任九重一巴掌按了回去，躺着懵了两秒，袁麟反应过来，“是白群去找你了？”  
“嗯，她说是你们说好的。”  
袁麟按着胸口，发自肺腑地感激她。“那位少族长真是绝世好人，呃，好妖！哦对了，还是有点问题的，我和她约定的事还没完成……陆行！”  
大白狗冲过来，把两只爪搭在床沿。  
“渊伥在我前面冲进了空间裂缝，我不确定它现在是不是还活着，後来就再也没见过了。你去一趟灰渊，提醒他们做好准备，没准就会出现一只新的了。”  
“好，我现在就去。”  
见他们说起正事，宁谦走近来，推着沈轻州的轮椅离开病房。阿修亦步亦趋地跟在二人身後，忠实地当个贴身保镖。今康向自家老大打了个手势，也跟去了。  
“诶，我……”盯着关上的房门，袁麟原地挣扎了一下，再次被摁了回去。  
任九重面无表情。“你先把工作交待清楚。去做个检查，出不了事的。”  
“我这不是太激动了嘛。”袁麟如释重负地长吁一口气，“心愿终于完成了一大半。”  
“那另一半你可得小心了，”简奇递过来的眼神带着意有所指的警告，“不能莽撞，不能成为行凶者，行不？”  
“放心，我心里有数。”  
“你这次可真是差点吓死我。一时半会我都想象不出，制裁者要换人该是个什么情况……”简家少主抬了抬眉毛，“你家这位可真是太厉害了，他……”  
“他是破界者。”  
袁麟说完，所有人同时安静了。这和他突然喊出一句“喂大家快出来看上帝”简直没两样。  
“……老实说，你是不是早就知道他身份特殊，才和他在一起的？”简奇叉着手臂。  
“少胡扯了，我俩大学时候就在一起了。”然而想起分手後那段悔不当初的日子，袁麟直接心梗了两秒。锅是自己的，不会忘记也不能忘记，只能时时自警，要珍惜现在的每一天，以及，对曾经伤害过的爱人要好一些，再好一些。  
“行吧，你心里有数就行，不管做什么你好好想想他就够了。我走了，有事说话。”  
方叔和简奇一起离开了医院，他要去买些食物带回来，让大家趁此机会也稍事休息。确实，从听说袁麟出事到现在，所有人都绷紧了神经，高度紧张，等到放松下来，全都或多或少地露出了疲态。

陆陆续续人都走了，袁麟身边只剩下了任九重和杜予索两个。  
“袁麟，渊伥要怎么办？”杜予索先前一直在沉默。自家老大算是幸运有加才捡回一条命，可是闯下大祸的行凶者呢，背负着几条人命，结果就这样了？不了了之？  
袁麟默然片刻，只能摇头。  
自己甚至无法断言，应当受到制裁的那个家伙究竟还在不在。就好比追查许久终于发现，凶手可能身亡了，这无论在哪个世界，都不是什么振奋人心的好消息。作为制裁者，自己没能及时抓住它，甚至可说是失职了，回头必须进行自我批评。  
“你对跑进去的那个空间裂缝，有什么印象？对面是哪？”任九重让他再好好回忆一遍。  
“当时我进去了一步就马上退出来了，时间太短，没能感觉出对面是哪里，而且，”袁麟盯着上方的吊瓶，看着液体一滴一滴下落，过了片刻，很是笃定地说，“确实没有任何感觉。”  
往常穿行异界通道时，在进去之前必然能感受到这条路通向哪里，这是所有妖族都不会走错的唯一理由。所以那个吞掉渊伥和自己的裂缝，要么是中间的路过长，要么就是条未成形的，不完整的通道，根本就没有终点。如果继续走下去会怎样？想到这里，袁麟只觉得心底泛起一层冷气。  
“袁麟，我想……”杜予索略显突兀地打断了他的思考，“我想多了解一下其他的异界。我总觉得，既然老天爷给了我——一个普通的人类——能够前往其他异界的身份，我就应该抓住这个机会，亲自去看看，以後一定可以做点什么。而且，我本来就是要去的……你知道的。”  
他的声音很轻，语气也很奇怪，有几分像是释然，另外几分，又像是在固执坚持着什么。  
见对方用一种向领导请假但又担心这假批不下来的神情看着自己，袁麟忍不住努力反思了一下，自己平时是不是在不遗余力地压榨自己这帮搭档。几秒钟後他回过神来，点头表示自己知道了。  
“你已经想好了，是吗？”  
“是。”  
“那就按你想的做。不需要有什么压力，你又没跟我签劳务合同，我也不可能让你付什么违约金。但是一定要注意安全，就算你很强也不能放松警惕，我想用不着我来提醒你，异界有多危险……如果可以，拽着小康或者陆行一起去。”  
杜予索推了推眼镜。“我找了那只爱吃鱼的大脑袋帮忙。”  
袁麟没好气地指出：“它逃命确实很快。”  
“还有图蒙。这个总可以了吧？”杜予索忽然笑了一下，紧接着十分认真地向他保证，“我会注意的。”  
看到他的笑容，袁麟忽然察觉到，一直以来压在这个年轻人身上的某种沉重的东西，正如冰山上的积雪，开始在春日里的阳光下慢慢消融。和过去那个经常沉默，明明看不见方向却还要为之拼命，不断逼迫着自己的杜予索相比，实在是变化太大了。  
有了希望，一切就变得不一样了。

今康和阿修一起，乖巧安静地在宁谦办公室的椅子上落坐，一副大气也不敢出的谨慎样子。托了这两个家伙的福，沈轻州觉得自己像是回到了没好好复习就上了考场的大学时代，内心忐忑。  
宁谦从抽屉里取出那只熟悉的银色仪器，一边调试，一边询问他的情况。“两条腿都恢复知觉了是吗？”  
“是。”沈轻州微微抬起自己的腿，活动了一下脚踝。之前在为袁麟的事情忙碌，根本没指望用这两条腿健步如飞，就仍然在使用轮椅。  
宁谦随手在不同的部位按捏几下，问有没有知觉，得到肯定的答复後，他想了想，又问道：“像正常的腿那样，没错吧？没有什么多余的，不该有的感觉？”有些病人受到妖力的影响，会出现幻觉，到现在都没有恢复正常，只能留院观察，那样就属于比较麻烦的状况了。  
“没有。”  
“很好。”  
宁谦心情愉快，能见到病人好转，哪怕不是医生的功劳，也绝对是件值得开心的好事。“听你们说的，是找到专业人士出手了？”  
“嗯，应该是比当初害我的那个要更厉害的妖族。”  
“好了，先别动。”像上次那样，仪器开始发出轻柔的滴声之後，宁谦拿着仪器一端的听诊器，将沈店长的两条腿彻底扫描了两遍。扫描结束後，仪器很快就完成了分析，打印出一条长长的纸带。  
宁谦把上次检查的那条纸带和这次的摆在一起，从头到尾仔细比对。沈轻州连带着阿修和今康都谨慎地盯着医生的一举一动。最後看到结尾，宁谦终于满意地点头。  
“不错。从数据看来，没有妖族力量的影响了。”他对沈轻州露出一个充满鼓励的笑容，“恭喜你，沈先生，你的腿已经恢复正常了。缺乏锻炼导致的腿部肌肉萎缩是必然现象，不过你的情况比大多数同样状况的人要好很多。每天适当增加些基本活动就行了，当然，也可以让袁麟给你找点对身体有益的药物。”  
接下来，宁谦教了他几个复健动作，阿修和今康都跟着认真学了一遍。  
“你的身体足够健康，不用勉强，顺其自然，让袁麟有空多陪你走动走动，很快就能恢复。”  
“好的，非常感谢。”有了医生的保证，沈店长这下才觉得，自己是真的可以放心了。

“太好了！”今康推着轮椅走出宁谦的办公室，开心得脚步快要飞起来，“老大的心愿终于实现了！”  
“嗯？”  
见沈轻州侧过头，他想了想，主动交待。“那什么，就那天，我拽着他去店里定做印章那天，我根本不知道你们两个认识，无意中说了一句你的腿像是妖族干的嘛，他就特别在意，当场让我去查之前你的事情。老大一直都希望你能早点好起来，当然了，他的另一个心愿就是，抓到当初害你的那个家伙，送它去审判。”  
橘猫在旁边哼哼了两声。“朕也是那天他派来找你的……大少爷不知道你是什么时候出的事，怕你身边还有不怀好意的家伙。他还威胁小爷，说要是不能混到你身边，就去当流浪猫什么的。还是阿州你人好，收留了一只弱小可怜又无助的小猫咪——”  
小康马上插嘴：“但是能吃……”  
“朕的饭量就是薪水，你有啥意见？金拱门乃是朕的排面！”  
“行行行，你胖你有理。那我的排面就只有方便面了。好惨阿，我要让老大给我加薪，每天能多吃一顿夜宵。”  
“恐怕你的夜宵还是方便面吧……”  
“那当然！方便面使我快乐！”  
耳中听着他们两个左一句右一句聊得各种热闹，现在想来，当初种种恍如隔世。若不是这一路上，每一个同伴都在坚持着，从未言弃，自己的腿也不会有治愈的可能。  
沈店长的眼底泛起一层温润的笑意。  
“嗯，我知道了。谢谢你们。”  
其中最应当感谢的，还是那个人阿。

沈轻州和两个跟班回到单人病房，方叔和任九重正在旁边的小桌上摆几个食盒，杜予索表情严肃地盯着手机。袁麟已经坐了起来，显然他的恢复还是相当迅速的。见到沈轻州，他眼睛一亮，急切地看过来。  
沈轻州不兜圈子，嘴角一弯，说道：“好消息，我的腿好了。”  
“我就知道！”袁麟激动得拍了一把床面，“真是太好了！”  
方叔向沈轻州道了声恭喜，对袁麟说：“大少爷，您和小少爷留在这里休息吧，我们先行一步。别墅那边没有管事的，只有乌亭，恐怕怠慢了客人。”  
“乌亭回来了？”沈轻州睁大眼睛。  
“是，他刚刚和我联系过，灰渊的少族长白群也在，眼下他们正在前往别墅的路上。我已经告诉他，您和大少爷都平安无恙。”  
沈店长这才松了口气。这次自己做的事，自己都没有十足的把握，确实是……让那个小家伙担心了。  
“如果没有意外的话我们明天回去。”袁麟说道，“替我好好招待白群，这次真的是太感谢她了。渊伥的事情我会持续跟进，一定会把那家伙抓起来的，务必请她放心。”  
“老大老大，我先和你说一遍医生刚刚教的复健动作！”今康连说带比划，飞快地授课，“行了就这样！我们走了，你们好好休息！”  
动作很是迅速地，除了沈轻州的贴身保镖阿修，余下的人全都走了。方叔给他们留下三盒外卖。阿修很不客气地挑了那盒香喷喷的海鲜粥，直接叼着外卖口袋去了门外，相信它会找个好地方，绝不会亏待自己的。

总算有了独处的时间，沈轻州挪动轮椅靠近病床。在距离病床一步远的地方，他停好轮椅，按住扶手，试着站了起来。虽然腿脚恢复了知觉，但它们颤颤巍巍，毫无力气，依然很脆弱，还是靠自己的双手在支撑。  
但是，脚踏实地的感觉是如此清晰明显，只有在失去之後才会明白，这样平凡的感触究竟有多珍贵。太久的时间，太久了，久到他都相信，自己会在轮椅上度过遥遥无期的下半生。  
这个诅咒，终于被破了。  
心脏在狂跳。喜悦无法用任何言语来形容，似是心脏里盘桓着一只燕，要冲破胸口，冲破病房的玻璃，冲破不自由的禁锢，冲破那漫无边际的天穹。  
“诶！你别闹……”袁麟立刻扑到床边，伸手过去护着。他紧张极了，生怕自己的宝贝一个不慎摔倒。  
细细的输液管随着他剧烈的动作晃动不已，但毫无疑问，这人的全部注意力都在自己身上。在这一刻，沈店长甚至觉得，即使针头把他的血管整个划开，主人也不会分哪怕一丁点的眼神过去。  
哪里需要这么紧张了？  
这么个动作自然不是逞强，不然他每天晚上要怎么把身体弄到床铺上。规规矩矩地在床沿坐好，沈轻州马上摁住袁麟的手，把它摆好。他用另一只手扶稳了输液管，确认里面透明的液体还在规律地向下走着，这才小声批评。“我就是踩一下而已，你才是别闹。输液呢，还不老实点。”  
嘴里说着嗔怪的话，语气却很是温和。沈轻州低垂着眼睫，视线停留在两人交叠的手上。手掌下那温热的触感无比真实，令人安心。没有什么事，能比这个人还活着，更重要。  
“袁麟，谢谢你。”  
要谢谢他的不曾放弃，谢谢他细致的照顾，谢谢他找到了让这双腿恢复的方法，以及……谢谢他，一直都在。

假以时日，小州就能恢复到以前的样子了，摆脱那架沉重的轮椅，想走就走，想跳就跳。袁麟凝视着眼前的宝贝，整颗心都柔软下来。  
仔细想想，是他救了自己的命，是他让自己明白了感情何等珍贵，也是他让自己学会反思与自警，努力成为一个有血有肉的，更加成熟，也更好的人。沈轻州这个人的存在，就是让自己——无论从哪个意义上讲——重获新生的独一无二的契机。  
“我也该对你说声谢谢。”既然自己欠他的远不止一句谢谢，那就用下半辈子来偿还吧。  
那张清秀好看的面容近在咫尺，袁麟越看越是喜爱。他探过身子，在对方那线条优美的下颌蜻蜓点水地吻了一下。“方叔买了粥回来，你先吃点。是不是很久没吃东西了？饿不饿？”  
左右没人，这种程度的偷袭，沈轻州已经可以不当一回事了。他琢磨了几秒，上一顿饭是什么时候吃的来着……  
“还好吧。”沈轻州从小桌上取过外卖盒，生滚牛肉粥的香气让他後知後觉地意识到，自己果然是饥肠辘辘。盛出一勺吹了吹，他一抬眼，身边的男人正在眼巴巴地瞅着。  
“……你尝尝？”沈店长试探性地问了句。  
于是袁麟非常不客气地凑过来，把勺子咬进嘴里。要知道，这样好的待遇可不是什么时候都能有的。被投喂了一勺粥，他忍不住满心的得意，就是可惜了现场没观众，不能给他们塞狗粮了。  
他舔舔嘴唇。“味道不错。”  
“还要吗？”  
袁麟把最後一碗粥拿过来，端给他。“你尝尝哪个好吃。”  
“都好吃，以後想吃我给你做。先把你的肚子填饱，不用我喂你吧？”沈轻州塞给他一个新的勺子，笑了笑说，“等输完液，咱们就回家。”

-To be continued


	61. 六十一 身份

六十一 身份

脚踝被握住，腿部肌肉被带动着，慢慢蜷起再伸展。这条仿佛长久消失的腿终于有了“在做出动作”的知觉。沈轻州努力跟着动作去控制这珍贵的，失而复得的肢体。  
输液再加上热气腾腾的粥，让袁麟很快就恢复到正常人的水平。离开诊所後，两人带着橘猫回到沈轻州一别多日的家里，简单收拾好房间就住了下来。工作什么的明天再考虑，今天是属于他们两个的二人世界。  
阿修被丢了一袋猫粮，满意且相当自觉地留在客厅磨牙。咸香的海洋鱼味，当饼干来磕上一磕，它还是很满意的。  
此刻的袁麟正在协助小州做医生交待的复健动作。针对肌肉和关节的活动和之前的按摩方式有许多相同之处。其中最为明显的差异是，这一次，自己的协助对象终于有了回应。  
“诶，”沈轻州笑起来，轻轻缩了下自己的腿，“不要这样。很痒的。”  
一套基础动作做完，两人此刻离得很近，难得对面的人有了知觉，某人的动作便开始多了起来。  
袁麟一时起意，正在用指腹磨蹭对方那赤着的脚踝。触及的肌肤光滑温凉，微微瑟缩的姿态，脆弱而充满诱惑。望着自家眉目如画，笑意温柔的爱人，袁麟感到自己满腔的爱意都在急速膨胀，再不想办法抒发一下，这颗心脏就要爆炸了。  
探长身子凑到小州的耳边，袁麟一边挨挨蹭蹭地用嘴唇碰触那泛起粉色的耳廓，一边低声逗他。“哪样，嗯？”  
嘴里问着，他用指腹暧昧地在那瘦削而明显的踝骨上缓缓划着圈。  
“——像这样吗？”  
沈轻州按在床铺上的手顿时不受控制地抓了一下。袁麟的声音对自己而言，哪怕明知是毒药，也是会一口灌下，甘之如饴的那一种。而脚踝这种私密的部位，平时就鲜少会被人碰触，此刻刚刚复原不久，就更是……敏感得要命。  
发出一声短促的鼻音，几乎整个人都被袁麟摁进怀里撩拨，沈轻州的呼吸立刻急促起来，只一秒钟，便口干舌燥，心跳也愈加剧烈。对于这个人的感情是如此强烈，身体的反应早已出卖了一切。  
男人正自安静地凝视自己。这双眼以往总是盛满睿智的光，眼下却如同一汪幽邃的深潭，偶尔翻搅出某些令人心神动荡的情愫，不言自明的东西在内里不断盘桓。  
沈轻州看懂了，火同样在心底细密地烧着，让他也跃跃欲试。不过眼下，比起更近一步的亲昵关系，他更想仔细确认一下这双腿。  
真的会像以前那样，重新变回一个健康的人，跑跳无虞吗？

“你等等，”沈轻州深吸了一口气，“袁麟，我想站起来试试。”他按着对方的肩膀，推了几下，“你帮我一把。”  
在小州睁大眼睛等待自己答复的时候，袁麟忽然笑了。他的笑容像是种紧绷了很久之後的轻松。这一刹那，整间屋子都像是铺开了柔软的光，温柔遍地。  
这才是恋人应该有的样子，不是一味小心翼翼地迁就对方，也不是外人才会赞扬的礼貌与疏离。他有资格任性，有资格做他想做的，更有资格要求自己做任何事情，一直以来，自己的宝贝完全没有这样的自觉。这一刻小州说出这样的话，袁麟发自肺腑地感到高兴。  
这个大宝贝或许根本没有意识到，他终于在以恋人的身份面对两人之间的关系了。  
袁麟的笑容让沈店长走了神。无论过去多久，眼前这个家伙永远都是最心动难言，与最割舍不得的那一个。从见到的第一眼，这个人就扎根在了心脏最深处，被日夜丰盈的爱意灌溉，开出苍白既美的花。尽管一度凋零，可重新得到了爱意润养的花，选择了再度盛开。  
袁麟捏住小州的下巴，在那双唇上啄了一口，一反之前的黏糊，痛快地起身。  
像是对待一件极为珍贵的宝物，他把沈轻州抱起来，让那人搂住自己的肩膀，然後撑住那具身体，让小州的双脚落在地板上。他很小心，一点一点放松自己的力道，让对方逐渐体会用腿支撑身体的感觉。  
沈轻州觉得心里由于激动反而乱糟糟的无所适从，嘴里很随意地说着点什么自己都不过脑子的话。“上次站起来还是你用了那棵奇怪的植物，其实也不算很久以前……不对，还是很久了。都好多天没有见你了，虽说每天都有很多事情要做但还是，过去许多天了。”  
“我一直都想早点把事情解决的。”袁麟低声说。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“想你的时候我就会写信。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“我写了好多好多封。”  
“是阿。”为了装下他的信，沈店长连盒子都换了个更大的，想起来就忍不住弯起嘴角。捧着信一封一封看的时光也是种幸福。  
“可是写信还是够不着你。太远了阿，”袁麟紧了紧自己的手臂，“还是这样好。”这并不是什么暧昧的姿势，只是小心地撑住那具身体，保证在对方脱力的时候，能第一时间将他扶稳。  
肩膀上传来不间断的压力，小州也很谨慎，没有任何逞强的想法，只是在努力适应。之後，沈轻州便一动也不动了。袁麟维持着这样的姿势，等了两分钟，才轻声问道：“怎么样，宝贝儿？”  
沈轻州把脑袋埋在他肩上，一语不发。  
过了片刻，袁麟的肩膀湿了。

袁麟抱着他，在他耳边一遍遍道歉。“对不起，我要是早一点回来就好了。”  
无数个孤独的白天与夜晚中，那道不尽的委屈与恐惧，在这一刻，终于尽数发泄出来。沈轻州止不住浑身都在抖。过了片刻，他很不好意思地把眼泪擦干净。  
“没有怪你，又不是你的错。是我太高兴了……”  
他说话的时候还带着鼻音，那微垂着眼睫，还挂着半颗泪珠的样子，教人心生怜惜。袁麟真是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。他轻手轻脚地把小州放到床沿坐下来，方才只是试探性地让他稍稍站了两分钟，还不能让脚踝和膝盖支撑太久，要循序渐进才行。  
袁麟半跪在沈轻州身前，为他按揉膝盖和脚踝。“好啦，我知道。以後会好的，不能急，慢慢来。”  
“袁麟，你以後不需要再担心我的安全，也不用再把我一个人丢到异界去，现在没有任何东西能抓得住我，我可以发誓。”  
袁麟很清楚沈轻州说这话的含义，他是独一无二的破界者，拥有足以同自己比肩的力量，并且他在给自己的信里始终是这样期待的。“不用发誓，我相信你。”  
“我也可以帮你。以後等我的腿好了，能走了，我就跟你一起行动。你要去哪，我都可以和你一起。”  
“那你的店呢？”  
“交给乌亭了。”  
“我说旁边那家？”袁麟用眼神示意了一下居奇的方向。  
“有卢钦呢。如果我没记错，你也要交租金的，我每月收收房租还不够用吗？”  
袁麟想想，好像确实是这么一回事。“但你给我定的租金是不是太便宜了？”  
“这么替我着想，我可以涨价阿。”沈轻州垂着视线看他，“至于涨到多少，让我想想……至少能养活一家人吧？”他掰起手指来算，“一个你，一个我，再加一只猫。”  
沈轻州的语气随意得像是在说今天的天气，又自然又任性。  
这简简单单的对话给袁麟带来阵阵喜悦，仿佛冬季已过，终于熬到了春暖花开的季节，满眼都铺着抽条生长的绿意。待在小州的身边，浑身上下都浸润着午後晒太阳那般的慵懒惬意，袁麟心里欢喜得开了花，脸上却在一本正经地应和。  
“你说得对。”  
“袁麟……”沈轻州忽然眼神闪躲起来，他挪开视线，声音也变得结结巴巴，细如蚊蚋，“你要……要做吗？我可以的。”  
想到自家爱人这刚见起色的双腿，袁麟压下了脑袋里那些面红心跳的展开。小州值得更好的，袁麟想让他们第一次的回忆可以更愉快一点，也更完满一点。他放开手里按揉的那只膝盖，坐到对方身边，然後伸出手，紧紧拥抱了他一下。  
“等你的腿彻底好了以後我们再胡天胡地好不好？你先养好身体，我再带你重新体验下不来床的感觉。”  
“少胡说了你！”  
“宝贝儿你害羞了。哈哈哈！”  
听着房间里毫不遮掩的笑闹声，橘猫打了个呵欠，把吃空的猫粮口袋扫到一边，蜷成一个毛团开始补眠。  
嗯。这才是岁月静好，一世安然。

第二天上午，两人带着一只橘猫返回别墅。沈店长依然坐在轮椅上，有了康复的希望，他整个人都显得容光焕发。  
亲眼见到袁麟平安归来，小州哥哥的状态也明显见好，乌亭安下心来。沈轻州打算趁这个机会，正式将卢苏旧地的那家居奇交给他来打理。作为真正的店长，沈轻州可能以後要经常缺席它开张的日子了。  
向小乌鸦说了自己康复後的安排，沈店长明确表示想要将居奇交给乌亭来管理。  
“如果你不想做，我们就把店关了，也没什么损失。就，看你的意思？”  
乌亭有些急切地表态。“不不，不要关掉，我很喜欢这家店。小州哥哥，你还记得曾经问过我，以後想做什么吗？”望着沈轻州，曾经胆小内向的小妖族眼睛很亮，内里满是按捺不住的热烈与快乐，“我在这里找到了我想做的事情。从我下定决心独自跑到卢苏旧地去找你开始，就是我主动做出了选择。这条路，我会一直走下去。小州哥哥，你以前给我们几个讲的事，我一直都记得的——你有你喜欢的双角犀鸟，这家店，就是我的双角犀鸟。”  
沈轻州想起当初和小家伙们聊天时说过的话。曾经的梦想与现在的梦想，奇异地交织在一起。毫无疑问的是，但凡乌亭认定了的事情，就会坚定不移地做下去。看着这个一点点成长起来，如今已经可以独当一面的小家伙，沈店长忍不住伸手过去，狠狠揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“好，从今天起，你就是居奇的代理店长了。哎，其实你来当店长也没问题的，反正我也没有任何东西入股，只是随便挂了个名号。”  
“有的。”乌亭指出，“那朵蓝色的冰花，难道不是你的吗？作为镇店之宝，绝对不卖的那种？”  
“有几分道理，不过那朵花是你袁大哥的。”  
“他送你了，你又把它留在了居奇。”  
这个话题继续辩论下去也没什么意义，最终他们两个达成了一致，反正今後也不用再考虑什么破界者的情报了，一切就以做生意为目的，认真开店。  
沈轻州忽然想起袁麟租自己店面还要交房租的事情，不由得提醒了他几句，卢苏旧地的那家店货真价实的地主是袁城主，在袁麟地盘上开店……是要交租金的。  
“我知道。”乌亭面色严肃，“我会努力赚钱的。”  
挂名店长顿时有些心虚。说到生意什么的，自己竟然还不如这个小家伙敬业……  
“阿州，大少爷他不会在意的，”阿修忍不住接过他们的话来，“而且他也不差钱。”  
“这是态度问题。”沈轻州摇头，“不能仗着我和他关系不一般就为所欲为阿。”  
为什么不能？橘猫歪着脑袋，露出十足疑惑的神情。沈店长随手撸了一把猫，将话题转回到生意上。  
三言两语将居奇的事情谈妥，小乌鸦向他告辞，像以前那样，心满意足地去进货了。对于买什么，买多少之类的安排，不需要任何建议，他早已成竹在胸。  
“长江後浪推前浪阿，小家伙真是厉害了。”赞叹几句，沈轻州带着橘猫去书房找袁麟。

身穿红裙的姑娘正端着杯热咖啡啜饮。看到沈轻州进来，白群放下杯子，和他热情地打招呼。  
“沈先生，能把袁麟给救回来，你真是太厉害了。听说你是破界者，这可真是比大熊猫还珍贵……那什么，没有不尊敬你的意思阿，你比大熊猫更像国宝的。真的！哦，其实我想说的是，有空的话你俩能不能给我签个名？回头我裱起来挂家里，想参观的统一收费，下半辈子都能衣食无忧了。”  
沈轻州：“哈？”  
袁麟估计是习惯了她的跳脱，对这番胡言乱语置若罔闻。他走过去将小州的轮椅推到书桌旁，顺手推给他一碟小圆饼干。“能治好他的腿，多亏了你，白群，太感谢了。”  
“不客气，记得给我签名。那么就照之前说好的办，我们这边也会发动所有妖族，加强搜索，同时看看能不能重建一个笼子。”  
沈轻州不解。“笼子？”  
“对，”袁麟为他解释，“一个特殊的，足以关住渊伥的笼子。之前灰渊地震，旧的被毁了。”  
“不过那场地震也真是太……神奇了。”说到这个，白群一脸的莫名其妙，“要知道，异界自成一体，又不是好几个大陆板块凑一块，还带碰撞的，闹哪门子的地震阿……”  
沈轻州皱起眉。“地震是怎么回事？”  
“不知道阿。”白群撇了撇嘴，“就是地震。异界从来没出过这种事情，几百年了，大家完全没有任何震源阿深度阿等级阿之类的概念。异界也不是人间界，没谁会以科学家作为自己的毕生志向。不过我让它们粗略查了一遍，影响最大的地方就是踏冰区，那附近变得更不稳定了。”  
沈店长这才意识到作为一个妖族而言，她的知识储备量似乎过于丰富了点。  
看到沈店长那带着几分诧异的眼神，白群立刻明白他在想些什么。她顿时笑得露出一口漂亮的白牙。  
“哈哈，惭愧惭愧，我可是穷曲楼的应届毕业生，高学历妖族，回去就是海归派，在整个灰渊横着走，毕业证都会被供起来的那种。哦当然了，我本来就是少族长，有了学历顶多算是，嗯，多了许多能把其他妖族踩在脚下的方式方法吧。”她谦虚道。  
沈轻州：“……”行吧，认真我就输了。  
“笼子不好造。”说到正事，白群不再开玩笑，神色也跟着转为担忧，“渊伥能造成的影响很大，旧笼子在踏冰区边上，根本没有妖族会去，当初稍微改造下就投入使用了。现在想找个相近的，恐怕很难。以灰渊的状态，单独圈出一块禁区都是几乎不可能的操作，这么多年也就只有一个踏冰区做到了。可那里现在的危险系数太高，大家都不敢接近，更别提去造什么笼子了。”  
见小州看过来，袁麟再次充当解说员。“踏冰区是个非常不稳定的区域，会不受控制地出现许多空间裂缝。我也是在那边，不小心跟着渊伥闯进裂缝的。”  
“我可以去阿。”  
书房中静了几秒。沈轻州看了看袁麟和白群，将手一摊，问他们：“怎么了？我说的有什么不对？这不是我的专业领域吗？虽然不知道具体是要做什么，但至少，我可以保证一小块空间内的绝对稳定。”  
下一秒钟，白群抢到他面前单膝跪地，握住沈店长的手，声情并茂地问道：“大人，您缺腿部挂件吗？会唱歌跳舞说笑话，能端茶倒水变金鱼吐泡泡，还上过大学的那种？”  
“这是我的人你给我自重！”袁麟满脸黑线，把她赶走了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，知道知道！我做你俩的应援手幅成了吧！我就是太开心了！”白群笑得要扶身边的书架，“有沈先生这句话，问题不就迎刃而解了吗？！只要空间裂缝解决了，造多少笼子都不在话下阿！一个给渊伥，再加一个，”她的视线挪到沈轻州的腿上，微微眯起眼睛，“留给那个在他腿上动手脚的家伙呗，我会抓它的。”  
袁麟一点点挑起眉毛。  
自己好像无意间找到了合理复仇的方案——妖族做的恶，同族来制裁。妖族之间诉诸武力，强者为王。既然与人类无干，自然也就不需要什么一秤天心来审判了。  
这笔账，虽然迟了点，但……总归是有办法清算了。

-To be continued


	62. 六十二 笼子

六十二 笼子

事情很快敲定，总之宜早不宜迟。袁麟将接下来的安排直接发在了群里，交待自己要带沈轻州和阿修去灰渊，人间界这边就暂时交给大家守护。沈轻州向袁麟确认，从镜儿城回来後身体真的恢复如常了，这才放心让他去异界。  
也没什么需要特意准备的，两人一猫就这么与白群结伴返回灰渊。他们依旧选择了无人山谷中那条惯常的异界通道，因为他们最大的外挂沈店长并不认识“灰渊”，快捷通道暂时就开不了了。  
“我想有很大可能，陆行还没走。”袁麟对白群说，“那个老实家伙很可能要盯着你的同族，等事情都布置得差不多了才肯放心回来交差。”  
“看得出来。”白群想起陆行不顾一切冲进踏冰区去找袁麟的那个瞬间，令灰渊的所有妖族都极度震惊，“它是个很忠心的家伙。”  
“朕也很忠心。是不是，大少爷？”阿修侧过脑袋，怒刷存在感。沈轻州的轮椅被留在了外面，现在它重新变回体型庞大的黑豹，背生双翼，十分轻松地驮着沈店长。  
“是，有你们两个做我的契约妖兽，是我赚了。”袁麟顺手摸了摸它的大头应和。  
沈店长抚过豹子那漆黑油亮的背毛。“阿修可救过我的命，说实在的，我才是最赚的那个好吧？”  
“肯定还是我更赚，”袁麟对此很是坚持，“因为在我心里，你是最重要的。保全你和救我一命是一样的。”  
他这话说得毫不遮掩，且理直气壮。沈店长忍不住瞥了一眼走在几步开外，身穿红裙的妖族姑娘，只听到她正动着嘴唇，低声嘟哝些什么“冰冷的狗粮”，“胡乱地拍”之类的话，再要细听却是听不清了。  
“商量个事呗？阿州，如果你能请小爷一天一顿麦当劳顺便把电脑让给朕来看动漫，朕绝对会更让你觉得，不虚此行？不对，不虚此生？不对……不什么呢？”  
“你问谁呢？”袁麟抽了下嘴角，“是想说‘不枉此生’吗？”  
“哦对对对！就是这个意思！”  
沈店长看着近在咫尺的爱人，觉得这一切都好像是场梦境。“我觉得我现在就挺‘不枉此生’的。不过麦当劳到底吸引了你什么，就不能换一家吗？”  
“哦，你做的也很好吃，但总让你太累的话，大少爷会心疼的。”  
“那是。想使唤他，先和我打一架？”  
“谢谢还是不了。反正朕拿阿州的手机点外卖也不是第一次了，麦当劳才不会知道点单的是人还是猫。”  
沈轻州：“……”有必要回去翻翻电子账单了。  
轻松地聊着天，一行人云淡风轻地走过两界交接的山路，走过断崖，走进黢黑无光的山洞。白群随手掏出一枚夜明珠在前面带路。在围绕着诸多异界入口的山腹之中，她率先走上前去。随着她的召唤，连通到灰渊的洞口一级接一级地，在众人面前缓缓降下一道泛着白光的台阶。

等离开这条温和发光的通道，展现在沈轻州面前的，是一个看上去十分奇特的世界。  
这地方充满了潮湿的水分和白茫茫的雾气，无时无刻都处身于可怕的迷雾中。能够窥见自己所在的地方应该是在什么山洞里，雾气偶尔淡一些的时候，能看到身侧有暗色的石壁。光线不知道是哪里来的，总之不像幽闭的空间那样，还需要额外照明。  
阿修抽着鼻子。“哇这地方……是不是有很多鱼。”  
白群礼貌地答道：“我就是，谢谢。”  
“……朕说其他的？”  
“那确实是。我的同族可以在雾气中穿梭，有些能力更强的，会穿梭到更远的距离。”想了想，她补充道，“但是和沈先生是比不了的。不管是跨两个异界还是随手开一条通道，都是任何妖族都绝对没可能做到的事情。”  
白群的裙子明明是非常醒目的鲜红，但在这地方，看起来就会无知无觉地消失在四周浓重的白雾中。  
人类的视力本来就很差劲了，此刻和瞎子也没什么两样。沈店长忍不住看了一眼走在自己身边的人。像是知道他的不安，袁麟探手过来，表情很淡定地牵过他的手。  
指缝中是熟悉的温度，攥住的同时，也给自己带来了力量。  
心底升起一丝甜蜜的欣喜，如同点簇的火苗在胸口欢快地起舞。爱意温柔，让人变得自愈且强大，无所不能的坚强。

白群带着他们来到族长所在的水潭，三言两语介绍了回来的打算，重点向爷爷引荐了这位能够协助建造新笼子的沈先生。  
面对一个从潭水中走上来，拄着鱼头拐杖的怪异老人，沈轻州努力说服自己这是某种电影特效才没露出什么异样的神情。  
老人打量了一下沈店长。“倘若老夫没有看错，这位沈先生的腿，想必就是……”  
“对，爷爷，这件事我会负责到底的。”  
看白群满脸正色，沈轻州甚至感到了疑惑。这还要怎么个“负责”法，她不是已经治好自己了吗？左右说到这里了，他再次向白群道谢。  
族长向身後的水潭招了招手，数秒过後，水面上荡起几圈涟漪。两只红色的小鲤鱼钻出来，共同托起一只巴掌大小，雪白如玉的蚌。族长把蚌捧在掌心里，轻声念了几句什么，只见蚌壳悄悄打开一道缝隙，接着，它一点一点打开了。一枚拇指大小的淡金色珍珠出现在所有人的视线中，淡淡的光芒。  
族长将蚌递到沈轻州的面前。“吃了它，可大有好转。”  
“吃、吃了它？”  
“和糖豆一样。含在嘴里，一会就化了。”白群使了个眼色，示意他快点拿，“不要客气，大白白还会有下一颗灵珠的。”  
“真的太感谢您了。”袁麟面露喜色，有了妖族的宝物温养身体，小州的腿会迅速好转的。  
沈轻州小心翼翼地取走了那枚淡金色的珍珠。在众人鼓励的视线中，他把珍珠放进嘴里。  
这感觉很……奇妙。没有任何味道，但有种难以描述却温暖柔和的力量从珍珠上散发出来，沿着舌尖流进心脏，再涌进四肢百骸。灰渊中由迷雾滋生的阴冷潮湿都消失了，整个人都如同浸在温泉里，暖洋洋的。而刚刚恢复知觉的两条腿更是感觉明显，似乎它们正在汲取这种力量，滋润温养着那些萎缩的骨肉与筋脉。  
像吃糖那样，沈轻州把珍珠含在左腮，顿时脸颊上鼓出一个滚圆的包。  
看上去过于可爱了。袁麟没忍住笑了起来，抬手点了点这个鼓包，这动作顿时换来对方一个莫名其妙的眼神。袁麟就笑着着他，眼里满是温柔。  
白群向爷爷问起提前过来的陆行，一问之下果不其然，那家伙跟着族长的副手正在布置巡逻线。在沈轻州和袁麟的要求下，白群立刻动身，带他们去看被地震毁了的那处旧笼子。

“——就是这里了。”白群停下脚步，而她手指的方向，是一片彻头彻尾的废墟。  
在接近的路上，沈轻州就能体会到这地方有多不稳定。若要形容，就好像行走在活跃的火山岩地带，脚下几寸深的地方就是炽热的岩浆，它们翻滚着沸腾着，地面上的每一处缝隙都会透出下方的火色，而脚踩的地面，只是无比脆弱的一层壳，随时都会塌陷。  
他抬起手腕，临渊表盘上的金色星星正在时快时慢地转动。沈轻州闭上眼睛，四周空间碎片的信息源源不断被他捕捉，在头脑中形成一张巨大的网。沈轻州开始用自己的力量迅速封闭那些打开的缝隙，并且在空间变得不稳定的时候立刻想办法维系，确保身边这些人，随时都能待在一片安稳的空间。  
一开始也许有些手忙脚乱，但好在需要他费心的地方并不那么多，随着接近笼子，才渐渐变得危险。经过一路的练习，沈店长开始迅速适应这种不断打补丁的处理方式。等真正走到笼子的“门口”，他就已经能像呼吸一样自如地完成这项工作了。  
走到这里，沈轻州嘴里的珍珠已经像个真正的糖块那样，彻底吃完了，不过效果还保留着，身体从上到下都充满暖意。  
阿修在他的指点下走上前几步，靠近前方的废墟。这的确只能用废墟来形容了，站在这地方，能看到大量倒塌的碎石挤占着内里不算大的空间，离得近的几乎堆到自己的鼻子尖。  
“这个笼子只有一个入口。”白群解释道，“别的地方即使被渊伥挖开，也会很快掉进复数级别的空间裂缝，它就死定了。我们只需要确保入口被看牢，就万事大吉。”  
“我明白了。”沈轻州点头，“可以找个相似的空间，照着做一个，也可以找几个妖族把这地方清理出来，我可以保证你们的安全，然後，帮你把周围的空间裂缝再重新布置一遍。”  
“太好了大大，我这边刚好需要两只笼子，能有你帮忙真是开了挂，我现在就叫它们过来干活。”白群面带喜色，转身向外，唱起一首听不懂的歌。

随着她的歌声向雾气深处飘去，一些大小不一，颜色也各异的鱼开始陆陆续续地现身。有些变成了人形，有些就维持着鱼形在白雾之中穿梭游动，和白群简单交谈几句後，纷纷开始清理洞穴。  
沈轻州注意到它们大部分的人类形态都很怪异，虽然没有族长那堪称登峰造极的电影特效，但总有些地方保留着鱼的模样——比如鱼眼睛、鱼嘴唇、或者鲶鱼须子之类的——让他们看起来十分的反人类。在极其强烈的对比下，沈轻州对白群这个姑娘肃然起敬，她五官端正，颜值在线，而且人类社会的各种梗玩得飞起。倘若穷曲楼能读研，恐怕她得是直接保研的水准吧？  
鱼群对笼子旁边的两个人加一只大猫很是好奇，胆小的在干活时偷窥几眼，胆大的甚至会借着搬运石块的机会，在雾气中游过来近距离接触一把。  
沈轻州被一条拇指长短的小金鱼吸引住了。那条小鱼在雾气中忽隐忽现，炫技般地转着圈，不时吐出几个彩色的泡泡，还向他们极力炫耀自己金红色的尾鳍。被它不遗余力的表演取悦了，沈轻州露出一个轻松愉快的笑容。  
袁麟站在阿修的身边，注视着它背上的人。小州其实是个心思很简单的家伙，很容易知足。此刻被自己的宝贝感染，袁麟也由衷感受到了这种简单的快乐。  
他轻轻呼出一口气，嘴角微挑起来，心口也是一片温暖。

过了两个小时，碎石被清理了大半，陆行和族长的副手听到了他们抵达的消息，一起赶来。那位同样上了年纪的副手恭恭敬敬地向白群报告之前安排妖族巡查的情况。  
“老大，”陆行向他报告，“还是没有发现。不过好在大家都有所警戒了，已经通知到了灰渊所有的妖族。”  
“干得好。”  
那位副手很快就离开了，陆行留下来，顺便帮这边的鱼群干点活。  
等到这地方完全清理好，再将一些松动的结构重新加固，又过去了一个多小时。这处洞穴重新变回一间空旷干净的石室。白群觉得满意了，带着鱼群退到门外。  
“沈先生，这笼子这个样子就差不多了。接下来还希望您能帮忙，让它变成一只真正的‘笼子’。”  
“白群姑娘可以先考虑考虑下一只笼子放在哪里。这边就交给我。”说完，沈店长笑吟吟地看着她，却没有一丁点动手的意思。  
料想这位大人不想在太多的妖族面前展示自己的能力，灰渊的少族长不动声色地遣散了所有的鱼——让它们去寻找自认为合适的可以建造笼子的地点，然後全部报到族长那里，集体等候通知。  
等到同族都走光，红裙姑娘彻底把形象一扔，一秒滑跪在阿修面前，虔诚地双手合十。“贵人，奴婢求个恩典，可以留下旁观吗？”  
“……当然可以。你、你，”贵人沈轻州按着额角，勉强做了个平身的动作，“……倒也不必如此。”  
袁麟笑得肩膀直抖。

说笑归说笑，该干活的时候就要认真起来了。  
沈轻州叫了一声阿修，豹子乖觉地驮着他走进山洞。之前他一直在思索，这只笼子究竟应该怎样打造……然後，就有了个很值得一试的想法。  
他调动自己的力量，抬手之间便开启了一条通道，一头在眼前，而另一头，在这个洞穴的另一角。若要形容，就像用了个只有自己会用的真人VR版3D建模软件，但是其中还加上了类似于空间折叠之类的神秘操作，远远超出普通3D建模的水平。  
这就是破界者的能力，举手投足间，整个空间都尽在掌控，随意揉搓。  
看着那一闪而过的黑色缝隙，沈轻州微微眯了下眼睛。有了开头，後面的就好说了，很快，他就在洞穴四周开满了通道，满满当当，只留了一个入口。被关进来的家伙如果想逃走，无论走进哪一条通道，最终都会重新回到这间熟悉的牢笼。  
仔细想想也蛮恐怖的。几小时内不小心多走上一遍，还有可能丢掉性命。所以只要看住了入口，相信关在这里的家伙绝对没有任何办法逃脱。一旦被关进来，就彻底成了砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。  
沈轻州待在自己亲手缔造的囚牢中沉默了片刻，忽然开口问道：“白群，你能保证这笼子只会关渊伥，或那些需要关押的家伙吗？”  
听到这个问题，立刻察觉到对方是在担忧什么，白群却笑了。  
“大大，你钻牛角尖了。这里是妖族的地盘，妖族的做法和你们人类是不同的。我们从来没有平等这一说，我厉害我说了算，如果不开心，我大可以直接动手杀了它们，囚禁？”她摇了摇头，“没有必要的。这笼子里的，要么是只能关着，比如渊伥那样的，放出来就没完没了的惹事，要么就是，杀了他都不足以平息我的愤怒的，我就想关着它作为永久的惩罚。”  
她的神色很平静，然而在她的眼角眉梢里，都是身为上位者的霸道与傲气，说一不二。这一刻的她，是灰渊的少族长，是未来的掌权者，毋庸置疑，不可违逆。  
“这就是我们的世界。”  
沈轻州一凛。  
确实，拿人类的标准去看待妖族，本身就是一种偏颇。  
他自我反思了几秒，点点头。“我知道了。这里就算改造完毕了，你们只需要看好了入口，就万无一失了。”  
众人纷纷进来参观，笼子立刻挤满了。白群验过监牢，听沈店长解释了一下周围的通道是如何布置的，对他的工作极为满意，大力夸赞了他一通。袁麟听着顺耳，拽着陆行硬是加入了这个话题，一通无脑吹，现场气氛热络极了。  
“你们还要尬聊多久，”沈轻州面无表情地打断他们，“我们可以继续了吗？”

回到族长那里，果然已经收集到了不少建议。一条小鱼尽职尽责地整理出了一份单子。白群对灰渊足够熟悉，很快就从单子里挑了一处适合的，带着他们去了。  
这地方本来就是个天然洞穴，不需要清理，以前不如旧笼子那么靠近踏冰区，然而经过先前的“地震”，这地方现在也变得不是那么稳定了。让沈店长改造一下的话，刚好。  
沈轻州带着阿修在里面忙碌，袁麟就和陆行还有白群在洞外交谈。他突然想起一件事来，正色说道：“我始终觉得你们的地震很蹊跷，哪里有问题。如果可能的话，尽量想办法查查，任何线索都别放过。”  
白群应下了。  
“对了，你有灰渊的地图吗？”  
“没有。袁哥，我想需要提醒你一件事，”白群耸了耸肩膀，“灰渊可不是个平面，这地方是个立体的，巨大无比的洞窟。你想要地图，恐怕很困难。”  
袁麟想起了阿时，它倒是很可能会跑过来绘制地图。他将那个大脑袋的家伙向白群描述了一遍，要是它过来了，希望大家能行个方便。白群欣然应允并且表示，如果那家伙真能画出个像样的地图，她也想留一份。想想人间界俯拾即是的标准地图，自己这偌大的异界，竟连个示意图都没有，也太坑了。  
沈轻州在这处洞穴中如法炮制。很快，第二只笼子就宣告完工了。  
“依照我的计划，暂时有这两个地方就足够了。”白群再次向他表达了感激之情，并盛情邀请他们留在灰渊休息一晚，“今晚举办宴会，哦，是我刚刚决定的，请大家务必赏脸。”

-To be continued

小剧场：

阿修：“话说你们吃鱼吗？”  
白群：“当然。”  
陆行：“为啥？你们不是鱼吗？”  
白群：“大鱼能吃小鱼，小鱼能吃虾，虾就只能啃泥了。这不是自然规律吗？”


	63. 六十三 地震

六十三 地震

白群去准备接下来的宴会，安排了两间宽敞的洞穴供他们休息。每一间都是里外套间，自带一道温泉的那种。袁麟高兴地把猫狗赶去隔壁，自己带着沈轻州占了其中一间。  
袁麟去看了一眼，说这不是天然温泉，只是经过妖族力量加热过的泉水。沈轻州觉得那也很不可思议了。毕竟，他们是在妖族的地盘阿。  
整个套间的装潢算是原始洞窟风情加人造家具的某种集合体。白群这个海归派亲自操刀设计，居功至伟。她把许多优秀的理念都搬回了灰渊，审美在线，且颇具情调。  
沈轻州注意到，石壁上的凹槽处摆着各式扇贝，里面放着大小不一的夜明珠作为壁灯，如果不需要太明亮的光，只需要把贝壳合上就行。从没见过夜明珠的沈店长忍不住打开再合上玩了好几次。  
“喜欢的话，我向白群讨一个带走？这应该就是个台灯。”袁麟向他请示。  
“别别，不用。”沈轻州连忙拒绝了。住酒店不给钱还要连吃带拿……他是真的不好意思。  
袁麟抱着沈轻州将这里好好参观了一遍，之後小心翼翼地把人放到床铺上。说是床铺，其实只是块磨得平整的大石，上面铺了数层厚厚的绒毯，彩色的几何花纹，散发出一种原始野性的美。  
“白群可真是厉害。”沈店长大力夸赞了一番，末了，疑惑道，“穷曲楼都教些什么科目，跟咱们的学校应该不一样吧？”  
袁麟带着他做起今天份的复健动作。  
“什么都有，得把妖族看作什么都不懂的程度来一点点教，从幼儿园到大学的跨度吧。通常在人间界生出来的妖，多多少少都会接触社会，但像白群这样从异界来的，就需要从最基础的教起。别墅里那几个小家伙说要去当老师什么的，都不是空口说白话，他们的水平可以直接去教基础班，但是要走严格的申请流程。”他笑笑，“不是什么家伙都能当老师的。万一赶上个心理有问题的，上课夹带点私货，说些不清不楚的洗脑的东西，一旦被楼长发现，就等着被流放吧。”  
有了灵珠的力量加持，沈店长觉得今天的状态超级好，关节和肌肉都没有以往孱弱无力的感觉。整套动作做下来，不晓得有没有心理作用，似乎两条腿都强壮了不少，他心情愉快，跃跃欲试。  
“袁麟，我觉得我可以站起来试试。”  
“好。”袁麟护着他踩在地面上，“你吃掉的那颗珍珠是个好东西。来，小心点，我扶着你。”  
沈轻州抓着袁麟的手臂站了起来。他知道自己的腿在微微颤抖，但仍旧坚持着站住了，然後，向外迈出了一步。  
“嘿，这感觉真好。”他扭头看着那个小心翼翼护着自己的人，露出一个很是愉快的笑容。  
再多努力一下。  
相信自己很快就可以重新站起来了。

灰渊的夜晚比白天稍稍暗一些，但依然是明亮的，也不知道这里奇怪的照明从何而来。白群想必是布置好了，派了两条机灵可爱的小鱼来请他们赴宴。  
跟着一路吐泡泡卖萌的小鱼，阿修背着沈轻州，袁麟和陆行走在他们前後，来到一处极为养眼的地下湖畔。  
身侧的洞壁每隔一段距离就嵌上一颗夜明珠，随着他们走动，视线中的湖水不断变幻颜色，幽蓝与孔雀绿的光泽交织在一起，仿佛一颗瑰丽的宝石，动人心魄。这里的雾气同样时轻时重，一座通体洁白的天生桥从他们脚下一直架到湖中央，对面若隐若现，是一座玉白色的湖心小岛。在灰渊这满目的黑石山壁的对比下，小岛和白桥看上去宛若仙境，让人眼前一亮。  
老族长和白群已经在湖心岛等着他们了。  
“不要客气，随便坐。”白群招呼他们，抬手给桌上贝壳制成的酒盏里倒上酒。她手里的酒坛子是一只巨大的鸡心螺，透明的酒液从螺壳的缝隙中倾倒出来，空气中顿时漾起清冽的香气。  
袁麟把沈轻州抱到座位上安置好，向她道谢。“其实我们几个都不太会喝酒。”  
“不碍的。讲真，灰渊没有什么会酿酒的妖，这边的食材也不太靠谱。这酒是用一种水生植物的茎酿的，算是唯一一个能拿得出手的酒了。尝尝呗，度数不高，和啤酒差不多，就当饮料喝。”白群热情地给他们介绍。  
“多谢。”接过贝壳酒盏，沈轻州忍不住夸赞了一下这别致的酒器。  
阿修和陆行也各得了一杯，都在抽着鼻子嗅它的香气。  
族长率先举起杯子。“感谢诸位专程来到灰渊，协助建造笼子，巡查布防。老夫先敬一杯，诸位随意。”白群笑吟吟地跟着他举杯。  
袁麟带着其他人应下，除了阿修那猫舌头只能舔一口，大家都干了一杯。酒液挂在舌尖，没有水产的腥气，只有植物的清香，果然更像是某种饮料，喝完只觉得满口生香，心旷神怡。  
族长象征性地喝了一杯酒就起身告辞。“你们几个年轻人坐在一起好好聊吧，老夫就不留在这扫你们的兴了。未来的灰渊，就是你们做主了。”

双方客气一番，族长先行离去。送走了爷爷，白群掉转回来，举杯唱起一首歌。  
随着她的歌声传开，从四周的雾气中游来两队身形庞大的红色鲤鱼，它们的背脊上码放着盘子，盛装着各式菜肴。白群唱着歌，把盘子依次摆上桌。  
巨大的鲤鱼们被拿走了盘子，一身轻松，开始在雾气中盘桓，表演一般展示它们鲜艳的鳞片与敏捷的身姿。这些大鱼兴许是在显摆，会在一个地方突然消失，紧接着出现在附近的什么地方，仿佛瞬间移动。  
这样奇幻的场景大概只在电影里才能窥见一二，之後它们一条接一条地消失在雾气的背後，沈店长看得很是满意，称赞不已。  
“谢谢，这也算是我们灰渊的特色表演了。”白群笑吟吟地招呼大家品尝菜肴，“这边的食材都是水草、鱼、虾、蟹、蚌，人间界也都吃惯了的，没有奇怪的东西。在做法上也没太大差异，毕竟菜式可以引进阿，我的治国理念是，什么好就学什么。哦对，如果你们来旅游，也不用担心食品安全问题，虽然我们平时会吃点生的，但给客人的都肯定是做熟了的。”  
袁麟给小州夹了一只扇贝，随口问道：“怎么，是打算发展旅游业吗？”  
“也未尝不可阿。你看我家酒店，还算可以吧？”  
沈轻州立时夸赞。“简直太可以了！”  
“问个事，白群，你家的壁灯卖吗？”看到自家大宝贝那眼前一亮的模样，袁麟忽然想起了那些夜明珠。  
这姑娘也是个机灵妖，当即表示免费赠送两只。沈店长还觉得有几分不好意思，然而白群说就当是送给酒店头客的礼物，不用推拒。她信誓旦旦地说，夜明珠在灰渊真的不值钱，顶多算有点情调，就是普通的灯。  
一桌人伴着妖边吃边聊，倒是毫无代沟，总能找到些交流的话题。期间沈轻州问起灰渊，白群便给他们科普了许多这边的情况。在外人眼中，这是个不谙世事，混乱邪恶的异界，但在她眼中，这里自成体系，更是自己一直以来的家。

沈轻州对于白群说起的灰渊边界很感兴趣。按照她的说辞，这地方好像四周都是空间裂缝，若要形容，就像是从什么地方，生生撕扯出来的一个异界。他提出想去看看，白群答应他吃过这顿饭就去，反正有破界者这个护身符，区区空间裂缝，又有什么不敢闯的呢。  
见阿修馋兮兮地望着桌子对角处的一盘鱼，沈轻州动手给它夹了一半过去。  
他想起袁麟也是个坐拥异界的主，扭头问了句。“卢苏旧地的边界是什么样子的？你去过吗？”  
袁麟在盯那条鱼。沈轻州感到一阵酸，只好给他夹了一筷子别的食物，这才让他回过神来答复。  
“是海。我也只是听说，没有去过，再向外就更不了解了。”  
专心舔鱼的阿修把嘴里的鱼肉吞下去，替他补充。“没有妖出海的，甚至大陆边界也很少有妖在。”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯……这么说吧，妖和人类是不同的，都很懒，生在陆上的，绝对不会去海里，造船啥的更是不可能。朕在卢苏，从未听过什么妖族会下海。”  
沈店长疑惑地看了看对面的少族长。“可是，白群不就既可以在水里，也可以在陆地上吗？”  
白群笑了。“大大，其实从空气湿度之类的数据来看，你现在待的这个地方，没准也可以算是水里了。如果我们能出水，那必然是环境允许，即使不允许，我们也会自己想办法造一个有水的环境来活动。这也都是被逼的，能出去真正到‘陆地’上的，确实是少数。我可能天赋异禀吧，或者干脆就是变异了。”  
沈店长的表情瞬间变得有点奇妙，像是在思考着什么，又像是隐约察觉到了什么真相。  
简直就像是……自己正在亲眼见证某种进化。他想起考古学家们曾费尽心力想要找到鱼类首次登陆变化为两栖类，或者恐龙首次生出羽毛变为鸟类的证据，白群似乎就刚好符合这样的标准——介于两种不同的生存状态之间的过渡阶段。  
继续想下去的话，促成这种进化的关键一定是，环境的变化。  
沈轻州顿觉迷茫。  
灰渊？有变化？和所谓的地震有关吗？  
他又摇了摇头。能够导致生物进化的变化一定是历经多年的，或许要有个几百万年。白群也说过地震是前所未有的突发事件，应该没关系。  
袁麟一直关注着他。“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么，”沈轻州笑起来，敬了白群一杯酒，“感觉很神奇，生命都是值得敬畏的。”

对于灰渊而言，它的边界同它雾气缭绕的核心区也没有太大差别，都是看上去就特别模糊的地方。  
白群言出必行，吃过这顿饭就带着这一行人去边界遛弯，美其名曰消食。灰渊一点也不规则，不过有熟悉的妖带路，他们走进一条不断向上的通道，很快就抵达了最近的一处边界。  
沈轻州坐在阿修宽阔的背上，替他们维持四周空间的稳定。他能够感受到，周身环境的变化愈加剧烈。  
“好了就到这里，不要再走了。”他叫停了。  
眼前这地方，一片白茫茫，没有任何风景可言。亏了有沈轻州在，他们才能走在一条安稳的路上。脚下踩着的俨然是处断崖，但再往外可就没有什么“崖底”的设定了，一脚踏出去就等着去镜儿城报道吧。  
“这里是真正的边界。再往外我就得自己造一条路了。”沈店长在雾气中转了转头。  
确实看不到什么，但他能“感觉”到一些什么，那是某种不属于灰渊的气息，就在稍远处那些开合的缝隙中。很陌生，但应该是属于某个不认识的异界。  
沈轻州记起，在卢苏旧地给自己讲故事的那位胖狐狸长老说过，异界在上古大战中被打碎成九块的事。他以为就是个神话故事呢，类似于盘古开天地那种的。现在看来是真的。  
所谓边界，在分裂之前，可不就是紧挨着另一个异界吗？  
就在他想说几句什么的时候，变故突生！  
脚下剧烈震动起来，顿时他们都左右摇晃，站立不稳。  
“是地震！”白群一惊。  
沈轻州立刻察觉到，附近的裂缝中传来的异界气息似乎更为强烈。一时间他没空去思索原因，因为四周环境瞬息万变，需要提升几倍的专注力才能维系空间，护住身边这些家伙。边界的危险系数正在直线上升。  
“快点回去！”沈轻州拍了一把代步的阿修，招呼所有人尽快离开这片危险的区域。  
一行人迅速原路返回。有破界者在，倒是不担心会被卷进裂缝，只是地震造成通道不断坍塌，有被砸伤的危险，即使是小范围的动荡，也让他们警戒不已。  
地震来得快，去得也快。短短几十秒就结束了。  
袁麟抽空问白群，和上次比有什么差异。  
“感觉差不多。哦对了，没有余震。”白群紧皱着眉。差不多，也等于很糟了。上次震塌了笼子，这次还不知道会出现什么意料之外的情况呢。  
众人听从沈店长的指示，用最快的速度回到核心区。越是接近就越感觉安定，似乎地震只发生在边界，这边根本没造成什么影响。  
白群多少松了口气，不过还是立刻去组织同族去各地巡查。

袁麟他们虽然有心帮忙，但在灰渊这种地方，外来人手远不如当地土著管用，随随便便跑出去的话更容易添乱。袁麟索性就带着他们直接回了“酒店套间”安顿下来，并且临走前没有忘记对白群说，如果需要帮忙，马上开口。  
刚走进房间，沈轻州就一把攥住了袁麟的手臂。他的神情严肃，眼下安全了，他也有空去琢磨之前某些没来得及深思的想法了。  
“我有个猜测。”  
“什么？”正在用目光扫视房间有没有损毁的袁麟立刻回过头来。阿修和陆行也都跟着看过来。  
沈轻州舔了舔嘴唇，觉得自己的念头说出来，大概十分荒谬。“我怀疑，灰渊正在靠近另一个异界。”  
这话说完，不光是袁麟，陆行和阿修也愣住了。  
面对他们疑惑的眼神，沈轻州只能耸肩膀。  
没有任何证据。这不过是玄之又玄的一种体会，撑死了算是开过几条通道後积攒的那么一丁点浅薄稀疏的所谓“经验之谈”。  
袁麟把他从阿修背上抱下来，两人加上一猫一狗围着屋中小桌坐成一圈。  
阿修率先开口问道：“是直觉吗？”  
“对。”  
陆行有点担忧。“靠近以後会怎样呢？会连在一起吗？”  
袁麟叹了口气。“小州，能推测出来要多久吗？其他的异界会不会也同样受影响？我指除了靠近的这两个，余下的那些？”  
沈店长摇头。“情报不足，我推断不出来。除非让我去别的异界的边界，都去查一遍。不过……那也估算不出什么时候会撞上阿……”他忽然神色一凛，不太确定地自言自语道，“难道真的能？”  
“太危险了。”袁麟满脸的不赞同。  
“我可是唯一能规避危险的人。”  
“小州，我突然想起关家曾经的那个预言，也是关寅川要对付你的理由，”袁麟想起来就面露不快，“具体内容他们没有说，但我怀疑和凤凰屿有关，就比如你能让它现世这一类的？”  
沈店长忍不住挑了下眉尖。  
自己确实很在意那个地方，但仅限于在意，因为作为一个异界，凤凰屿实在是太特立独行了。  
“预言世家做出的预言，或迟或早，都是必然会发生的。不知道和你感受的——异界正在相互靠近——有多少关联。你是破界者，更是唯一能近距离感受到的人。”  
“哦，这么难得，我该说几句获奖感言吗？”  
袁麟担忧得苦大仇深的模样让沈店长忍不住伸手过去，想揪一下男人的脸颊让他放松些，又觉得在陆行和阿修面前得给他留够面子，抬起的手一顿，改成捏了捏男人的耳垂。  
触手温软，又很是亲昵。  
对上袁麟那瞬间呆愣的表情，沈店长微微一笑。  
“别担心，我已经不是他们能随便揉圆搓扁的人啦，就见招拆招呗，兵来将挡，水来土掩，他道高一尺，我就魔高一丈阿。”  
他的声音轻松自信，尾音扬起来，如同带着一只小勾子，轻而易举便钓走了袁麟的心。  
袁麟的视线中是言笑晏晏的沈轻州，耳中听见心脏跳动，血液奔流。一刹那间，夜明珠淡白的光，洞穴中温馨的布置，甚至坐在一旁乖巧伶俐的两只小伙伴，统统像加上了一层柔光。无孔不入的潮湿气息都能让人回想起雨後的清新。整个世界都似乎因为这个人的存在而亮眼许多。  
自己对小州的感情，不是因为对方先爱上或者一味迁就自己才出现的，而是因为，当那个人是沈轻州的时候，就是自己所爱。曾走过太多的弯路，而今踏上正途，就不会再迷失了。

-To be continued


	64. 六十四 大鱼吃小鱼

六十四 大鱼吃小鱼

灰渊中亲身经历过地震的众人各自警惕着休息了一晚，不过地震过去了就是过去了，灰渊并没有再出现其他异状。第二天一早，袁麟来向白群辞行。如果後续查到什么问题，双方随时联系。  
“这是送给你们的礼物。欢迎下次再来。”白群笑嘻嘻地交给袁麟一只洁白的大贝壳，需要用两只手才能捧起来的那种。  
袁麟表达了谢意，转手把贝壳放到阿修背上，沈轻州面前。  
沈店长也向灰渊的少族长道了谢，一行人从来时的通道返回人间界。没办法，他们的车还留在外面的入口呢。  
坐回车里，沈轻州打开贝壳查看这件大礼。变小的橘猫和袁麟凑过来一起看。  
大贝壳里有两只装着夜明珠的小贝壳灯，还有一些包好的小零食，各种海鲜口味，回去可以分给其他人。看得出来，白群确实用心了。  
阿修疯狂抽着鼻子，口水都快流下来了。“阿州，能让朕用个早膳吗？朕都饿得前胸贴後背了。”  
沈轻州：“……”圆滚滚的前後都分不清，你是怎么敢说这话的……  
不过他还是拆了一小包风干鱼条给它。吃的而已，有什么不能的？沈店长还问了问袁麟和开车的陆行，他们两个都摇头拒绝了。  
“白群是真的想发展旅游业吗？民宿什么的？”沈轻州举起一盏贝壳灯放在眼前端详了几秒，然後看向身边的人，“不是说灰渊很乱吗？可这次去了一趟，并没有乱的感觉。”  
“是这样的，”袁麟接过他的话，“迷雾和混沌中容易滋生不好的东西，比如渊伥。灰渊的‘乱’起源于它的迷雾和混沌，失去引导的话，会在无形中影响神智，自我怀疑。和当初卢苏旧地那种打打杀杀的动乱是不一样的。相信自己的判断就行了。”  
“白群想发展起来，果然很难阿。”  
“她的想法是对的，没有交流，就没有刺激，没有发展。”  
沈轻州沉吟了片刻，抬起头来，目光很是坚定。这个想法从一开始出现，就在他头脑里生了根。  
“袁麟，我想要异界的地图。”  
“好，回去就给你。”袁麟答应得十分干脆，“小州，你想做什么事情，我都会陪着你。”  
这话让沈轻州恍惚了一瞬。曾几何时，他觉得自己迟早会被袁麟抛下的，在自己和工作面前，这家伙肯定会选择工作。但显然，眼下这个答案超乎了自己的意料。  
“阿？”沈店长疑惑地提出，“那，你的工作，难道不需要时时盯着吗？”  
袁麟毫不在意地伸手点点前面的司机陆行。“他们已经是个成熟的组织了。”

在接下来的几天里，沈轻州恢复了他的日常生活，重新当回了店长。卢钦在居奇过得很快活，现在有了充裕的时间，沈店长开始教他新的东西。曾经只会当只小魔王的诛鸣学得很快，除了不会刻章，其他的生意都做得有模有样。  
沈店长好好查了一遍所有的账，包括店面的，以及他自己的电子账单。于是阿修这个保镖最近这些日子简直敬业到不行，谁教它在深夜偷偷用阿州的手机买过好几顿麦当劳呢……  
这天下午，沈轻州坐在居奇里研究异界的地图。  
关严平又从阿时那里拿到了一张新的地图，现在大家共享的地图总共有六张。除了神秘失踪的凤凰屿，就只差灰渊和一个名叫龙古林的异界。  
灰渊不用说了，是块难啃的骨头，3D立体迷宫，还全是迷雾，没有领路的可能会迷失，万一不小心闯到踏冰区就是个死。龙古林也不遑多让，到处充满极其古老，盘根错节，令人完全丧失方向感的参天巨木，森林里还藏着一座极为排外的古城。要想进去，阿时得先想办法打入对方内部，不然会被直接打死的。  
袁麟和关严平互通消息，说灰渊那边自己已经打过了招呼，阿时去绘制地图的时候，少族长白群会予以帮助。关严平十分高兴，立刻想办法去找那个勤劳的合作伙伴了，灰渊可以立刻安排上。  
说到地图，沈轻州一直在琢磨。修长的手指划过地图上的线条，在某些在意的地方轻点几下，停了下来。在他手边摆着几张纸，如果有什么突如其来的想法，可以随时写下来。  
虽然只有六块“碎片”，但没有任何两块地图能够直接拼在一起，这显然不是个简单的拼图游戏。  
不知道这道谜题，怎样才能解开。  
最近关家家主也没有搞什么事情，简奇的千羽始终在监视关寅川，确定他近日都窝在家里，闭门不出，不知道在搞什么。  
林明一根据自己了解到的妖族实情写了份报告，回去向岑主席复命了。  
事情一桩桩一件件都很清晰。  
午後的阳光投进小店，留下一道狭长的光影。橘猫追着温暖的阳光小憩，但它根本没有睡，有个风吹草动都会警惕起来。卢钦干完了自己分内的工作，也没有客人要招呼，就捏着个平板沉迷看小说。袁麟带着他的浮士德在二楼办公室，平时确认一些比较奇葩的事故是否属于他们工作的范畴，偶尔派几个人出去。  
袁麟本人的话，早上和中午和沈轻州一起吃饭，晚上一起下班回家。  
一根拐杖斜斜靠在沈轻州身边的柜台上。现在他已经能够借助拐杖，稍微站上两分钟了。  
每晚袁麟都会帮他完成一整套复健的动作，再加上吃掉的那枚宝贝珍珠，沈轻州这双腿的恢复异乎寻常的快。他很满意也很开心。假以时日，自己就可以彻底离开轮椅和拐杖了。  
这样的日子称心如意，又有爱人相伴，还有什么不知足的。

风铃声响起。店门被推开了。  
“欢迎光临居奇！”卢钦摆上乖巧可爱的面孔，热情地招呼客人。  
“呀，店长，感觉好久没见你了。”进门的是个回头客，一位沈轻州也很面熟的年轻姑娘，上来就逮着橘猫，手法娴熟地各种撸。  
阿修：“……喵。”手法不错，可以再多来几下。  
沈轻州似笑非笑地看了一眼忍不住把自己抻得长长的橘猫，跟她聊起来。“是，前些日子家里有点事情。”  
“咦？”姑娘看见立在一旁的拐杖，眼睛一亮，“你的腿有康复的希望啦？”  
沈轻州顿时露出一个轻松的微笑。“嗯。”  
本就清秀好看的店长，这个笑容格外养眼，姑娘直接看得愣住了。过了几秒才觉得自己有点失礼，连忙发自肺腑地恭喜漂亮的店长小哥哥，说了几句祝福的话，之後说起自己上门的目的。  
姑娘打算自己动手做个软陶的印章。卢钦刚学会怎么玩，立刻跑去张罗材料。  
“诶，是这样的，我想定一批印章，同样的配色，同样的样式。我也不能都自己做，今天就先定个小样，回头定了数再跟您拿货，您看成吗？”  
“可以阿，”沈轻州点头，“够二十个，我给你打九折。你要多少？”  
“阿……我们群有两百多人，人手一个的话，您能再便宜点吗？印章的内容是一样的，回头我发给您，但是侧面要刻上我们每个人的ID。”  
沈轻州抬了抬手，把卢钦招到身边。  
“过两百个，八五折。想做成什么样，你先去试，定了样子就交给他。”  
卢钦干劲十足。“好的，没问题！”  
三言两语促成一桩生意，沈店长很高兴。正打算检查一下店里存货——平时都是小打小闹做软陶的一个两个就到头了，要做上两百多个恐怕库存不太够——袁麟突然冲下楼来。  
“今天提前下班，走了走了。”袁麟敲了敲柜台，“小州快收拾，咱们马上回家。”  
“什么情况？”  
“我刚刚约了施工的，说想换个床，结果他们就在附近，说话就到了。”  
“阿？哦，好。”沈轻州马上关电脑拿钥匙，“卢钦，店里你盯着吧。我先走了！”  
“好哒！”  
等到袁麟推着沈轻州，带着拐杖和橘猫快步走出门，做印章的姑娘才一副从梦中醒来的样子，面带姨母般的笑容问身边的店员：“阿，小哥，刚才那个帅哥是谁？和店长是什么关系阿？换个床是几个意思？我没听错吗？”  
妖族的观念，在一起就是在一起，有啥隐瞒的必要？所以卢钦很耿直，一秒就把自家老板给卖了。  
“嗯，你没听错，那是我老板的男朋友。”  
姑娘倒吸了一口气，内心欢呼着磕到了磕到了，一脸迷醉地开始揉捏手里的软陶，足足过了十分钟都不知道自己在干什么。  
是神仙爱情吧。  
上次来的时候，这位年轻的老板好看归好看，可是死气沉沉的，即使在礼貌性地微笑，也根本不开心。然而现在，他整个人都亮起来了。想必是有了那个人在身边，才重新活过来的吧。等到他的腿彻底好转，那才真的是……幸福。  
大写加实名的羡慕。

长着两只小翅膀的黑色大脑袋在空中扑腾了两下，落在了雕着卷草纹的浅色木桌上，由于太困没站稳，踉踉跄跄地连打了两个滚。一只手及时挪开晶石灯盏，免得被它撞到地上。  
杜予索在沉琼度过了没日没夜的两天。他在看沉琼异界的“法典”，实际情况比那堆厚重的羊皮纸卷要复杂得多，不过他只能先看看这种纸面上的内容。  
“快点去睡。”杜予索把晶石灯换了个位置，照亮自己手上厚实的羊皮纸。  
“明天再看不好吗？阿秒都要困死了！”黑浮时打着呵欠，没精打采地在桌上打滚。  
杜予索推了推眼镜，没有丝毫要休息的意思。“不快点看完，你家大殿下真的会收走的。”  
“你求求他，不就行啦？”  
“怎么可能？”杜予索失笑。  
他想起图蒙把羊皮纸卷交给自己的时候，表情严肃得仿佛在交接权杖。不过想想也是，律法与刑罚，本就代表了权力。图蒙说最迟明天收回，自己就一百个相信他会按期收回，就凭他是沉琼至高无上的大殿下。  
华丽的木门被礼貌地敲响，不过没等屋里的人出声邀请，城堡的主人便执着水晶烛台走进房间了。  
杜予索见惯不怪，这整个城堡都是他的，他想去哪就去哪，想什么时候溜达就什么时候溜达，没谁能阻止得了，任性不解释。  
然而看见对方的时候，杜予索怔了一秒。  
这位殿下好像是……又长大了一点？或者说，他让自己看起来大了几岁。首次见到沉琼这位掌权者的时候，看着才是个不到十岁的小男孩。後来每次见他，似乎都在变化。  
可能是他个人的兴趣爱好吧。  
杜予索选择视而不见。  
“图蒙大殿下！”阿秒飞起来，欢快地在空中打转。  
十五六岁的少年关切地问候人类。“这么晚了，怎么还不去休息？你又不是我们，可以几天几夜不睡的。”他的声音是少年特有的声线，清亮温和。  
“明天就是您给我的最後期限了。”杜予索礼貌地回答。没有埋怨的意思，如期看完，还是能做到的。  
“哦是吗？那是本王的疏忽了。”图蒙毫不在意地在沙发上坐下，“这些法典其实没什么意义，本王懒得管的时候才会用到。”他怡然自得地翘起二郎腿——即使是这么一个上不得台面的动作，被这位殿下做出来也很是优雅——“不过本王犯懒的时候一向很少。所以明天，你要不要跟本王去见识见识审判现场？”  
杜予索心中一喜。“可以吗？”  
“自然可以。不过……本王有个要求。”  
杜予索摆出洗耳恭听的姿态。  
图蒙挑起眉毛，指了指那张铺满了羽绒织物的柔软四柱床。“陪本王一起睡觉，现在。”  
杜予索：“……”  
图蒙：“……”哪里不太对。  
阿秒：“阿秒打扰了，阿秒告辞！”  
目送大脑袋从窗户逃命似的飞走，大殿下才咳嗽一声。“本王也很累了，需要休息！没有别的意思！你不许多想！”  
“好好好。不多想，不多想。”杜予索从善如流地阖上了羊皮卷，起身去洗漱。  
剩下的部分不多了，明天早上起来再看也来得及。更何况现在“休息”，明天就能去看审判现场版，这可是打着灯笼都找不到的好机会。拒绝的绝对是智障好吧。  
图蒙的视线落在羊皮卷上，竟像是松了口气。  
这个人类，连着两天两夜都抓着法典摸来摸去的，真是够了。作为自己……的一部分，这个“法典”可从来不是什么简单的“几卷纸”阿！今晚必须看好了他，不能让他再抽空去摸法典了……

子夜时分，刚过阴历十五，月华正盛。  
白群一身鲜艳红裙，毫无征兆地出现在某处无名山的山腰处。要是现场有人，一定会吓昏过去，以为自己见了鬼。  
她神色凝重，微微眯起的眼中划过一道异常危险的光。  
这次回到人间界，是为了一件和制裁者约定好了要完成的事。  
给沈轻州治疗的时候，白群比任何妖都更清楚，自己从那个年轻人腿上梳理出来的是怎样的妖力。妖族的力量就像彼此的名片，每一个都是独一无二的。袁麟身边虽然有些帮手能察觉到妖力的存在，但它们和行凶者毕竟不是同族，做不到顺藤摸瓜，直接找上门。  
花了几天时间，才找到空间中一丝微弱到难以察觉的妖力，白群一路跟踪，最终摸到这偏僻的荒郊野岭。  
站在这片空地上，能远远望到一排排精致的别墅。在夜色中，还亮着灯火的小房子清晰可辨。果然是个监视的好地方，她心道，制裁者的别墅就在那里。  
白群侧过脸，冷冷盯着前方树下的灌木丛。空间中隐约传来波动，某个家伙坐不住了。  
“我知道你在，给老子滚出来。”  
一时间，四周变得无比安静，连风声都停了。眼前看到的画面悄然出现虚幻的波动，数圈涟漪荡开，一尾黑色的巨鲤安静地现身了。对危险的感应，让它的身体在虚实之间微妙地转换着，没有一刻安定。  
白群沉下脸。  
这一刻的她是灰渊手握生杀大权的少族长，统领整个异界，想让谁死，谁就得死。  
不会有错，行凶者就是这个家伙。  
没有留手的必要。  
刹那间，白群身上的气势陡然爆发。如果能有实体，那拔地而起的杀意如凶恶嗜血的巨龙，死死锁住面前的猎物。  
比她更快的是黑鲤的动作，它一个灵活的摆尾，掉头钻回破开的虚空，仓皇逃命。它能感觉到，白群身上浓重的杀意，和来自妖族血脉之中的，强大到不可违抗的压制。  
必须逃命，只能逃命。  
白群冷哼一声，原地化作一尾红色的金鱼。身形比黑鲤要小许多，但无比灵活，更是快如闪电。只见一道红线追着对方钻进尚未合拢的虚空，两条鱼在半山腰一并诡异地消失了。  
“咕咕咕。”  
方才发生的事被一双金褐色的眼瞳尽收眼底。羽翼轻盈地展开，猫头鹰宛若幽灵，无声地融进漆黑的夜色。

-To be continued

小剧场：

袁麟：他们已经是个成熟的组织了。  
陆行：汪！  
沈轻州：……你确定？  
袁麟：狗不能开车！你想上明天的热搜吗？！给我变回来！


	65. 六十五 法典

六十五 法典

来为沈店长更换新床铺的是上次负责改装居奇“二楼”的那几个熟面孔。  
袁麟和沈轻州同眼镜谈好价钱，几个妖族当场施工，在卧室里从无到有地硬生生造了张床铺出来。旧的则被他们三两下拆开，不知道收进了什么地方，干脆利落地从屋子里消失了。  
直到最後收拾停当，全过程中没产生一点废料，也没有新家具特有的味道。眼镜当场做了次甲醛检测。看着试剂颜色，沈轻州目瞪口呆，可另一方面又觉得……这好像理所当然……  
妖族出品，纯天然绿色环保又健康，再怎么不科学也还是基本操作。  
棒极了，五星好评。  
“小州，你还有什么想换的，都一并换了吧。”袁麟随手点点旁边的桌子柜子，让他考虑。  
先前沈轻州坐着轮椅，为了将就站不起来的腿，将一部分必要的家具改低，另一部分则是放弃了高处的空间。现在康复有望，某些旧家具，也是时候处理了。有这样上门服务的好机会，价格还公道合理，自然不容错过。  
“好阿。”沈轻州拄着拐杖，慢腾腾地在房间里走动。  
袁麟守在很近的距离，需要的话伸手就可以扶稳那个拄着拐杖正在练习走路的人。视线落在小州的侧脸上，能看到他的嘴角正微微上扬，噙着一抹轻松愉快的笑意。  
自从能够站起来走动，小州脸上的笑容就多了不少，整个人都以肉眼可见的速度变得更加鲜活明亮。之前哪怕说上再多的“可以康复”都像是种口头承诺，不如让他真正脚踏实地站上几秒钟。如今的沈轻州就像是株植物，熬过了煎熬萎靡的寒冬，终于到了下一个季节，抽枝发芽，重获新生。  
将这些变化看在眼里，袁麟也能感到同样的快乐。  
希望那双腿能够恢复，希望小州能摆脱轮椅，是再见到这个人以来，自己的愿望之一，同样也是无法放下的执念。

装修和翻新可以提高生活质量，令人心情愉悦。  
沈店长思索片刻，大手一挥点出几样家具，向眼镜询问什么款式比较合适。一人一妖就家装这个话题聊得热火朝天。虽然没打算整体装修，但换几样新鲜合用的还是非常值当的。  
阿修在旁边听得津津有味，甚至还想给自己加点福利，向屋主卖了好一阵萌，最终讨来一个简单却结实美观的猫爬架安置在厅里。橘猫心满意足地去客厅抱着它磨爪子了。  
“你看这个怎么样？”沈轻州看好一款柜子的式样，扭头问身边的人。  
“挺好，和床一个颜色，很搭调。”袁麟赞同，“你喜欢的话就买，换新的。”  
“我是很喜欢，你呢？”沈店长挑了下眉梢，“换什么样的家具，当然要看咱们两个人的意见了。”他望着袁麟的目光坦然清澈，语气轻快又带着些许的促狭，“这房子难道只我一个屋主吗？”  
袁麟愣住了。  
每次自己走进小州的家门，不管表面上多么放松，内心深处都会下意识地强调，这是小州的家，自己是“来访者”而不是“屋主”。当初不待见自己的时候，他是无论如何都不愿意让自己踏足这个空间的。  
此刻沈轻州的态度让袁麟首次意识到，对方真正接纳了自己的一切，他正将他最後的壁垒，彻底向自己开放。  
……等等？照这么说，四舍五入，现在不就是在装修婚房吗？  
虽然并不是。但能有多大差别？  
袁麟的思路莫名诡异地拐到这方向，顿时一个激灵，血流过速，心脏都似乎跳快了几分。  
等了几秒没听见回复，沈轻州用肘捅了一下身边的人。“诶？怎么样？”  
“当然没问题。我也喜欢，就换这个。”袁麟说着搂住他的腰，把他向椅子上带，“你去坐着，我给他们搭把手。”

不光是换掉家具本身，桌子柜子里原有的东西也同样要搬一遍。负责装修的妖族动作都很快，袁麟收拾起来也很是利索。等到暮色四合，整间屋子旧貌换新颜，放眼望去简直改换了不少。  
等到那几个妖族离开後，沈店长忍不住在屋子里走来走去，对新换的几样家具——尤其是书柜——爱不释手。  
沈轻州满意地欣赏着新书柜。左右是规规矩矩的柜子，摆着书，柜门的玻璃面是用原来书柜的，完全没浪费。中间是多宝格，现在放着几样摆件。东西还是以前那些，但换个摆法，顿时雅致意趣了许多。  
“早就想换个新的了，原来那个太小，上面又够不着……所以怎么想都是不值当，买了就要浪费一半，也不是必须要换，就一直没折腾它。”  
袁麟握住他垂在身侧的手。  
“这次终于得偿所愿了，挺好的。”沈轻州拍了拍袁麟的手背，表示自己早已不在意，“介于家里地方也没多大，这个算是性价比最高的一款了。也是该整理整理这些东西了。”  
袁麟知道小州说的是什么。  
多宝格里那些有趣的小摆件。有些并不陌生。换柜子的时候他认出了其中几样，大学时期就在小州的桌上了，是过生日时同学们送的小礼物。沈轻州是个很细心的人，对于别人的善意，他一向非常珍惜。  
此外有一个马口铁的方盒子引起了袁麟的注意。透过顶面上的塑料窗口，能看到里面存着厚厚一叠风景照，不，那应该是明信片。这是小州的隐私，袁麟没打开，却想起他电脑桌面的雪山照片，还有那个给他寄明信片的朋友。  
微妙地感到一点醋意，袁麟忽然意识到自己还不够重视自己的爱人，甚至没有正式送过他一件值得珍藏的礼物。这太不应当了。不管想送什么，都该提上日程了。  
“来，你今天走得够多了，要循序渐进。现在让我们去试试新买的床，让我把你的腿好好按一按？”袁麟怕沈轻州突然之间走得太狠，适应不过来，抬手就把他抱走了。  
“床已经很完美了，我要看我的柜子！”  
“柜子跑不了的，明天再看！今晚也别做饭了，咱们点外卖。”袁麟把他抱到床上，扭头问，“阿修，吃什么你自己点！”  
“好极了让朕来！”下一秒，橘胖子冲进卧室，一阵风般地叼走了袁麟的手机。  
沈轻州：“你不觉得它过于熟练了吗……”  
袁麟：“我要换密码。”

第二天一早，居奇来了个客人。  
卢钦的“欢迎光临”还没说完，身穿红裙子的姑娘就站到了沈轻州面前。  
“白群姑娘。”  
“咳，那什么，我是来赔罪的。”白群看着沈店长，神情颇有几分忐忑，“有个事，我必须要告诉你和袁哥。”  
沈轻州顿时心里咯噔一下，默默在脑内过了一遍这姑娘能说出来的，最可怕的事是什么……无非也就是自己的腿最後治不好了吧？但这些天恢复得还是蛮好的，并没有什么好不了的感觉。他和白群去一旁坐下，让卢钦去二楼把袁麟叫来。  
袁麟一见白群，立刻问道：“出什么事了？”  
“先前我夸下海口说，能抓住那条鱼。”白群拧着眉，示意了一下沈轻州的腿，“我太托大了。我在人间界找到那家伙，追着它跑到极原，结果在冰刺之地追丢了。”  
袁麟摇摇头。“那地方是流放地，本来就像迷宫，不怪你。”  
“它比想象中要狡猾得多。不过嘛……也不算白追。”姑娘挑了挑眉梢，手掌一翻，只见她掌心里赫然躺着两枚黑色的鱼鳞。  
“哇厉害阿。”阿修耸耸鼻子，陌生妖族的气息传来，像名片一样清晰醒目。  
“老子，咳咳，我想办法薅了它两块鳞下来，位置是在它左侧的鱼鳍附近。那个位置，一时半会是长不出来的，看见了也好认。这两个咱们一人一片，”白群把鱼鳞递给袁麟，“叫你身边的妖都好好认认，只要它一露面，就直接拿下。”  
“好极了，”袁麟扬起唇角，“多谢。”  
“吓死我了，”沈轻州夸张地拍了拍腿，打趣道，“我还以为你要跟我说，我这腿想好是没戏了。”  
“不不不，那不能的。这些都给你。”白群从她的小挎包里掏出一个小方盒递过来，“虽然产珍珠的蚌没有大白白那么多的灵气，但也都是挺管用的。你就平时拿着当糖吃，很快就会好了。对我们来讲，也不是什么特别珍贵的东西，灵珠嘛，时候到了自然就会长出来的。你放心收下，早点养好，我也能安心。”  
沈轻州道了声谢，打开盒子。里面满满一盒珠子，指尖大小，大部分是珍珠白色，有几颗是淡金色的，还有些黑色和淡紫色，浅粉色的，再怎么看也是一盒子珍珠而不是糖豆。  
他随手挑了一颗，放进嘴里。  
同样没有味道，却有种隐隐的力量，顺着舌尖，流淌进四肢百骸。尤其是自己的双腿，更是感到阵阵暖意。  
沈店长拿钥匙打开玻璃柜，取来一块温润的白玉。  
“我给你免费刻一枚印章吧，当谢礼。别嫌弃，我也就干这个最顺手。”  
“诶！这可是很贵重的，我知道！”白群连忙推拒。  
沈轻州笑着劝她。“你不是要发展旅游业吗？回头签合同什么的用个印，也显得正规。要是好好做个设计，以後还会有品牌效应的。而且你用了我的货，也算是给我打广告了，双赢的好事阿。”  
“行阿，那就拜托你了！”白群想了想，干脆地应下了。互利共赢是好事，自己也绝对不会亏待对方的。  
沈轻州这无意之中的提议，任谁也不会想到，在未来，居奇的印章会成为妖族开店的官方资信证明，炙手可热。

在沉琼异界这不过是个寻常的清晨，然而对于杜予索而言，多少有些不同寻常。  
和这地界的老大“共度良宵”可不是什么寻常情况，虽说这床确实大得离谱吧，但昨晚他还是有些担忧会不会出现任何失礼的事。  
然而实际上，他多虑了。  
这一晚睡得很踏实也很舒服。无他，过于疲累，身体迫不及待地叫嚣着要休息。更何况图蒙大殿下不会亏待自己也不会亏待自己的客人，这间卧室被布置得相当舒适。杜予索几乎一躺下就睡着了。  
严格的生物钟让他准时睁开眼睛。醒来才察觉，图蒙竟然比自己起得还早，此刻正在桌边十分惬意地坐着，一手翻看法典，另一手举着杯红酒。  
杜予索把眼镜戴好，就看见这样一幅画面，脑袋里顿时飘过无数省略号。可又转念一想，这家伙都不知道是几百岁的老妖怪了，哪怕二十四小时泡在酒桶里，又有什么呢？他开心就好。  
这位殿下手执高脚杯，面容高贵举止优雅，和“酒”这件东西简直相得益彰。画面很养眼，于是年轻人心情愉快，主动同对方打了个招呼。  
“早安，殿下。”  
“你醒了？”图蒙点点头，把手里的法典放到桌上，“半小时後去前广场。这本送你了，尽可以带回去做个纪念。”  
有点意外，杜予索立刻向他道谢。年轻人注意到，这本法典并不是这两天来一直在看的那本，薄了许多。  
图蒙殿下慢条斯理地把杯中最後一口酒喝掉，离开了房间。  
人类刚醒来的样子有点好玩。离开了那副眼镜，平日里精明锐利的眸子里流露出一丝呆愣的懵然，像个什么无害的幼兽。当然了，本质上仍然是个很凶猛的存在，反差极大。很有趣。  
这样想着，图蒙大殿下勾起唇角，步履轻快地去找自己的得力干将。今天刻意为这个人类准备的“现场审判”，相信伊上应该安排妥当了。

审判地点是城堡前方的广场。  
杜予索在这半小时里洗漱，草草翻过一遍图蒙留下的法典。非常神奇的是，那位大殿下竟然知道自己看了哪部分，然後拿走原件，把尚未来得及看的那些一分不差的留了下来。  
在宴会厅吃早餐的时候他找回了整夜流落在外，弱小无助但正在狂吃的阿秒。很难相信这个巴掌大小的生物能吃光旁边厚厚一摞盘子里的食物。  
年轻人肩上架着黑色的大脑袋，准时来到审判现场。  
广场已不再像往常那样空荡荡的。  
临近宫殿的上位处多了地毯和一张欧式沙发，沉琼的王以一种十五六岁年纪的样貌，随意却骄傲地坐在沙发里。看上去他整个人意气风发，耀眼得像是在发光。图蒙大殿下手中攥着一支奇特的权杖，看起来像是骷髅的手骨，顶端的指骨间紧紧抓着一枚漆黑的水晶球，一线幽红的光仿佛烈火，在黑色球体中隐隐跳动。  
伊上站在大殿下身後的椅背上，明明是只乌鸦却拥有高人一等的气势。在他们两侧各有一队身姿挺拔，面容肃穆的妖族兵士，姿态威严，一直站到那两名罪犯的身侧。  
罪犯们并排跪在远处。一个是盗窃惯犯，另一个杀了更为弱小的同族。两个兵士正在宣读他们的犯罪行为。来观看现场审判的妖族不多，不知道是不感兴趣还是禁止观看，只远远地站着那么三五个。  
杜予索打量了几眼广场上的人员分布，默默向那几个旁观者走去。  
“来本王身边。”图蒙叫住了他。  
杜予索十分自觉地站到他身侧。  
“根据法典第三千四百八十五条，盗窃财物，使失窃妖族无法租赁原有居所的，判处流放至龙雾山脉四十月，或可赔偿原主损失的四十倍。”图蒙眯了眯眼睛，向前探过身，饶有兴味地问下方的罪犯，“你能吗？”  
那盗窃的妖族脸色骤变。  
“图蒙大殿下！法典里写的明明是四月！赔偿，赔偿也是四倍阿？”赔个四倍当然没问题，可四十倍那就是真的做不到了。  
杜予索也感到有些诧异，因为自己才刚刚看过这本法典。他很确定，哪怕自己没能记住到底是赔偿多少倍的损失，但肯定也不会出现什么离奇的“四十倍”。  
图蒙倏然露出一个恶劣的笑容。  
“本王改了，就、现、在。”他将手一扬，厚重的法典飞到半空中悬浮起来，书页翻动着，停在了其中一页。淡淡的黑色文字从书页中飘出来，在空中形成一行文字。  
杜予索猛然意识到，不管那条法律之前写的是什么，都不重要了。从这一刻起，图蒙说的就已经是新的法律了。  
“有意见，你来和本王单挑阿？赢了，你来做沉琼的王，输了，”图蒙玩味地顿了顿，他的眼神在这一刻变得无比冰冷，“把你的命留下。”  
这下子，不光是盗窃的妖族，连旁边那个杀了同族的家伙一起，脸色剧变。  
杜予索看着近在咫尺的图蒙的侧脸，一个奇怪的想法悄然浮现在他的脑海中  
——法典不是一本简单的“书”或者“律法”，它可以随着图蒙的心意万般变化。  
图蒙大殿下拥有至高无上的王权，沉琼就是他的一言堂。这对异界而言其实非常危险，如果图蒙是个为所欲为的暴君，那整个沉琼都会沦为地狱。  
杜予索很清楚妖族和人类存在着根本上的差异。归根结底，这不过是人类一厢情愿的想法。妖族需要的从来不是什么公平公正，它们只向实力低头。只要足够强大，就是可以为所欲为。

-To be continued

小剧场：

阿修：最近阿州查外卖单子查得比较严，想再偷偷点几份夜宵是不行了。但是没关系，路都是猫走出来的，办法总比困难多。  
袁麟：……我手机呢？


	66. 六十六 预言

六十六 预言

对于杜予索而言，这场难得的现场旁观总算告一段落。  
那个盗窃犯果然被判流放四十年，在流放地那极为恶劣的环境下，估计这辈子也不会活着回来了。另外那个极为恶劣，杀妖偿命，明天一早用以牙还牙十倍的方式来行刑，据说今晚大殿下还会特别提供给他保证惊吓的独门内容，具体是什么就不足为外人道了。  
杜予索意识到那两个家伙的审判结果其实是图蒙大殿下在法典的基础上的……自由发挥。法典只是大方向，图蒙说的话才是真正的判决。  
坐在万妖之首的座位上，背後是鬼魅华丽却直插云霄的暗黑殿堂，沉琼的王英俊而孤独，手握权杖，有着谁也没胆量反抗的强大。  
他就是沉琼异界的一秤天心。  
杜予索心道，这个发现对自己想要改善一秤天心的判决方式没有任何帮助，除非那杆秤能真的像个人，或者像个三观正常的妖族比如图蒙那样，能够自己辨明是非。  
但想也知道，这不可能的。  
接下来，他向图蒙辞行，打算去看看法典中提过的那些流放地。  
“这对你想要做的事情有什么好处吗？”图蒙不解地问他。  
“也许吧。”  
“太危险了。”大殿下看他的眼神不是很赞同，“叫流放地自然是因为太过恶劣，妖族都不一定能活得下来才被当作流放地。”  
“我还是有一定自保能力的。”  
图蒙突然间有点不想让他离开，总觉得自己这边还有什么可以向他展示的内容。然而想了半天，无非还是现场审判的那一套。  
杜予索将视线投向远方。“殿下记不记得我还在找人？”  
“你要找的人不在沉琼。”这次开口的是伊上。它十分确信这点。  
沉琼作为金扬莎菊的发家地，情报网细致绵密地撒到这地方的每一寸土地，伊上对这里可说是了如指掌。别的异界它不能把话说满，可在沉琼真的不存在出错的可能。  
“多谢。”杜予索淡定地向乌鸦道谢，“我所知道的预言大概要我去很多个异界，沉琼异界有殿下照拂，真的万分感谢。这次我希望能够锻炼下自己，希望以後到了其他异界，也能多点生存的经验。”  
“行，本王准了。”  
“阿秒会跟着你的！”始终待在杜予索肩膀上的小家伙突然刷了一把存在感。  
“你这个只会逃跑的东西有什么用！”图蒙皱起眉，不知道为什么他感到难言的心浮气躁。甩了甩手，这位大殿下面色不虞地离开了。  
“阿秒，可以报信……”  
图蒙十分不满，满脸都写着“报信有个鬼的用”。思索了两秒，他说拍板决定。“这样，本王派卫队长沿途保护你，不许拒绝！不然出了什么问题，袁麟那家伙会来找本王的麻烦，那才是真的麻烦。放心，本王知道你想练习，本王会叮嘱他，等你需要的时候再出手。”  
知道图蒙是一番好意，这种事情也没必要拒绝，杜予索应下，再次道谢。  
结果第二天一早直到出发，图蒙都没有再露面，来送行的只有伊上。  
“殿下？”面对询问，乌鸦歪着头回答，“大概正在刑场欣赏吧，太过伤眼，你也不必去找他，按时出发即可。一路顺风。”  
杜予索发现，说好指派给他的卫队长却被临时换了个背生双翼的年轻妖族。伊上说卫队长突然有任务，所以换成一位同样厉害的守卫。抓着他肩膀直晃悠的大脑袋刚想说点什么，被那妖族轻飘飘地瞟了一眼，当场就自闭了。  
总觉得哪里不太对？不过毕竟是图蒙派来的，总不会是坏事……带着这样的想法，年轻人就此上路了。

等到杜予索回到人间界，已经是一周後了。他并没能将所有的流放地都走一遍，仅仅挑了三个比较近的，不然还要耗费更多的时间。在异界待太久，恐怕其他人会担心自己的安危。刚一回来，杜予索便来向袁麟汇报。  
居奇二楼，浮士德的办公室里，难得所有的工作人员齐聚一堂。  
“这趟出去有什么收获吗？遇到什么了，说一说？”袁麟率先起了个头。  
杜予索推了推眼镜。“本来我是想看看图蒙定的法律是怎么用起来的，结果就是他的一言堂。虽说从书本和各种资料上对妖族的异界多少有点概念，但还是……”他思考了几秒，“怎么说呢，眼见为实。比较走运的话掌权者会坚持公正，倘若换一个不靠谱的上位，也只能认了。”  
他将自己亲身经历的审判复述了一遍，重点说了图蒙的现场修订法典，又讲了讲自己去的那三个流放地的具体情形。  
任九重听完表示：“这样看来那位大殿下倒是挑了些好地方，犯了事的妖族恐怕不会过得很舒坦。”  
今康咋舌。“还有张口就四十年什么的，那位大王还真是厉害。”  
对此，袁麟很是赞同。“是，那些流放地，就连一秤天心也是认可的。”  
“这么危险的地方……”陆行很是担忧，“你没受伤吧？”  
杜予索的表情有一瞬间有点怪异，不过马上就恢复如常。“图蒙安排了厉害的守卫跟着我，一路上有他在，好几次化险为夷。”  
“那就好。”陆行松了口气，“下次我还是和你一起去吧。”  
杜予索没有拒绝。先前的确是他托大了，人类与妖族毕竟相差甚远，陆行和今康是妖族，他们两个能轻而易举做到的某些事情，自己作为人类，确实无能为力。  
“一秤天心，到底是什么？它能够审判，能够告诉别人结果的原理是什么？”杜予索看向袁麟，希望从对方这里得到解答。毕竟袁麟也拥有不动如山，也是一件至宝，兴许它们有什么共通之处呢？  
袁麟面色淡然，不置可否。“简家作为中立世家，始终守护着一秤天心。这个问题恐怕只有他们才能回答你。”  
“也是。那……如果没有其他安排，我明天或者後天，专程去拜访下那位简家的少主？”  
“简奇也在琢磨和你一样的事情，没准你们聊聊，会有什么新的思路。”

这段时间，袁麟率领的浮士德完成了三四个小任务，虽然都是和妖不沾边的，但多少还是增加了点名气。  
尤其是有个家长找来，说孩子丢了。当天陆行和今康靠着他们两个的鼻子找到了那个掉到窨井的熊孩子，要是再晚点就真的没命了。家长报过警，也有警察来找他们了解情况或者更应该叫合作，彼此相处得还算愉快。家长千恩万谢，又替他们大肆宣扬了一番。  
阿修甩着尾巴表示，浮士德都快变成万事屋了，并且同样很惨烈的是，光在那干活，完全挣不到钱的说。  
白群给的灵珠被沈轻州吃糖一样吃下去半盒，现在他已经彻底不用轮椅了。不过腿还没有痊愈，只能拄着拐杖慢慢行走。沈店长对此心满意足，相信假以时日就能恢复如常了。  
在今天这个慵懒到犯困的午後，一位特殊的客人敲开了沈轻州淘宝店铺的聊天窗口。  
对方自报家门的时候，沈店长诧异了足有两分钟。  
“关严平？”  
他记得这位是提供异界地图的合作者，同样也是预言世家的人。问题是自己和他没有任何直接关系，为什么对方会突然找上自己？  
袁麟从二楼下来的时候，关严平刚刚发消息说要来店里拜访。  
袁麟直接给对方拨了个电话。不过在电话里，关严平并没有说明来访原因，只留下句隔墙有耳。正好他人就在附近，于是双方约定今晚在居奇见面详谈。

到了下班时间，除了日常负责看店的卢钦，其他人都走了。沈轻州订了晚餐，和袁麟在二楼一起吃。卢钦和阿修留在楼下，美滋滋地一边吃饭一边看动画，顺便等那位预约上门的关家客人。  
二楼，明明应当是开心快活的二人世界，主角却有几分心不在焉。  
沈轻州筷子上挑着一根菜，都转好几圈了也没放进嘴里。“你说，关家的人来找我会是什么事？”  
自己的宝贝正在心神不宁。袁麟坐在他身边，动手夹了一块小酥肉。“别想了，快趁热吃。再大的事又能怎么样？有你老公在，什么搞定不了？”  
“说什么呢……”沈店长被他这个自称彻底转移注意力，只觉得心里像被什么东西挠了一爪子，连忙低下头吃饭。  
“好好好，是，现在的我还不够格，”袁麟笑嘻嘻地又给他夹了块软糯的土豆，凑近去贴着他的耳朵温言软语，“将来保管让你满意，各种程度上。”末了没忍住，在那圆润可爱的耳廓上啄了一口。  
“噫！这什么虎狼之词！没听见没听见！”沈轻州捂着泛红的耳朵挪开几寸。  
“没听见吗？来来，那我再多给你说两遍。”  
不过，这终究是爱人紧贴着自己的耳朵说出的，不会被第三人听见的情话。这么一闹腾，沈轻州倒是无暇思索关严平到访的理由了。  
“别闹……诶，有人上来了！”来得很棒很及时！沈店长松了口气，连忙摆出一副正襟危坐的样子。

阿修带上来一位从头到脚一身黑，包裹得严严实实的人。  
“你这什么鬼样子……”袁麟忍不住挑起眉梢，“别让人当成通缉犯，给我家小州添麻烦。”  
关严平一把薅下墨镜和口罩，狠狠喘了几口气。“怎么就不能怀疑我是个小明星呢，正忙着躲狗仔躲站姐躲私生？”  
阿修十分不屑地哼了一声。“醒醒，你身边没保镖也没金主。”  
关严平：“……”  
袁麟挑了挑眉梢，火上浇油。“关家家主怕是你头号粉丝吧？”  
关严平：“……”多大仇？  
他努力平复了一下心情，对坐在袁麟身边的沈轻州露出礼貌的微笑。“哎呀，百闻不如一见，沈老板，幸会幸会。”  
“你好。”沈轻州见他打完招呼目光就绕着饭菜打转，开口邀请道，“晚饭吃了吗？要是不介意，加副碗筷，咱们边吃边说？”  
得了这句话，关严平立刻喜滋滋地坐到沈店长对面。“哈哈，还是沈老板贴心！实不相瞒，确实饿了一天了。让我先吃两口垫垫再说哈。”  
袁麟去给他拿餐具。阿修趁机窜上桌子，向沈轻州讨小酥肉吃。  
“对了，先把灰渊的地图给你，免得回头我忘了。还是多亏了你的引荐，不然想画那地方的地图，阿时可太难了。”关严平从口袋里掏出一张叠好的羊皮纸，递给袁麟，“这个地图比较特殊，没法直接传给你。你看了就知道。”  
这是什么不能在网上传的神秘玩意？  
沈轻州和阿修立刻凑过去围观。  
袁麟打开的羊皮纸上确实是一副地图，但凝神细看，这幅地图竟然是立体的。一旦视线凝着在图上某个点，就能在这个点上，看到非水平方向的所有路径，如同在一张纸页中收录了一个3D建模。自己的视线落到哪里，地图就跟着展开到什么位置。  
阿时绘制的地图一向走写意风，所有山脉湖泊都是示意，标注一下相对而言还算精准的走向，并不会像现代地图那么追求完美，必须毫厘不差地还原真实地形。可这张地图却超乎了所有人的想象，在见到它之前，谁也不知道灰渊会画出一张这样的地图。  
仔细想想也是，灰渊没有单纯的平面地形，而是由无数通道构成那个异界，能做成这张地图，是阿时有本事。  
“这……”橘猫抽了抽鼻子，纸上凝结的妖力简直比那只大脑袋戳在自己眼前还要强烈，“看不出来那家伙还有两下子嘛。”  
“那是。它记着你们的份呢，特意做了两张。”  
“哇连朕都被感动了！下次让阿索多给它弟带两条鱼！”

趁着他们围观地图，关严平抓紧时间填了填肚子。感觉没那么饿了，他就把筷子放下了。  
“从现在开始我要说的就是正事了，也是我专程来找沈老板的理由。”  
沈轻州连忙收回视线，袁麟把地图收起来，两人一猫正襟危坐，洗耳恭听。  
“是关于一个预言，就是那个让我始终揪着不放的预言。”关严平对袁麟说，“你之前问过我预言是什么，我只看见半段，而且没有家主的许可，是不能说的。不过现在嘛，关寅川的鱼丢了，他找鱼找得自顾不暇，根本没空理会族里的事，人心浮动。”  
提起那条逃跑的鱼，袁麟神色冰冷。  
关严平沉浸在自己的回忆中，继续说道：“我就趁这个机会，偷偷溜去密室看到了完整的预言。”  
“哦？”袁麟玩味地看着他，“你现在打算说了？”  
关严平意有所指地看了眼立在桌边的拐杖。“沈老板，我觉得你不是个会向现实妥协的人。”  
“呃，大概吧。”沈轻州不是很明白他这句话的意思，只好随口应下。  
“如果面对一个并不怎么美好的命运，人大致会有三种不同的选择，要么消极，放弃或者逃避；要么中立点，选择接受，但也仅此而已；要么就积极面对，迎难而上。我觉得沈老板你应该是後者。”  
“谬赞了，我觉得我更像中立。”沈轻州想起自己的腿，当初除了被动接受，也没什么别的选择。再联想到镜儿城至宝“一镜里”中看见过的未来，自己没走上抑郁症之类更糟糕的路，已经是很不错了。  
“中立也比消极要好上太多。是这样的，那个预言提到的未来会出现大麻烦。一直以来关寅川都在想办法阻止预言中的事情发生，但恕我直言，那又有什么用呢？”关严平把手一摊，用一加一等于二的语气说，“预言之所以能成为预言，当然是因为它会实现。与其拖来拖去一味逃避，为什么不能正面接受呢？有什么困难，想办法去克服，去解决才是最应该做的事对吧？”  
沈轻州倒是认同这观点。  
就好比作为学生，再害怕考试，期末也还是会来的。逃避没有用，游戏一时爽，考试火葬场。不想考完後悔，唯一能做的就是在考试来临之前，好好复习。  
“关寅川在逃避，而我不同，我希望它能够实现。当然，我有我的私心，对于这个预言来讲，我想找到传说中的凤凰屿。呃，虽然我身为人类不能去异界，但至少阿时可以替我去看，还能画出来地图，我就知足了。”  
“先前我只听到了预言的前半段，一心扑在凤凰屿上。这次关寅川忙着找他的鱼，机会难得让我偷偷摸进了密室，看清了剩下的部分，才知道这个预言的重头戏大概率是落在了沈老板你的身上，这下子我也知道，为啥关寅川要找你的麻烦了。”关严平脸上带着歉意望向沈轻州。  
“冤有头债有主，犯错的又不是你。不过，”袁麟语气森然，“我绝对不会放过他和那条鱼。”  
沈轻州在桌下握住他的手。  
袁麟在查这件事早已不是什么秘密，并且现在他已经找到了罪魁祸首，还找到了白群去追杀那条鱼。对方得到应有的制裁什么的，是早晚的事。  
袁麟也反手攥住小州的手，另一只手安抚地在那手背上拍了拍。对于失而复得的爱人，再怎么珍惜都不为过。

冤有头债有主，关严平非常赞同。他松了口气，说道：“预言的前四句是，事与时违，凤凰屿落，异界洞开，妖族入世。”  
办公室中鸦雀无声。  
一瞬间，袁麟脑子里闪过无数东西。比如那个六十年内国家不会参与妖族事情的预言，比如关寅川为什么开始频繁地接触岑主席，比如在灰渊边界接连发生的地震，与小州感受到的，彼此正在靠近的异界。所有事情都仿佛是四散的珠子，正在一颗一颗地连接成串。  
沈轻州睁大眼睛。异界洞开是怎么一副场景，他自觉难以想象。  
现在的人间界，依靠通道，虽然可以让妖族穿梭不同的世界，但毕竟往来很少，出入的也不多。可一旦变成什么“异界洞开，妖族入世”的状况，在异界习惯了强者为尊的妖族，骤然放到人间界，恐怕要天下大乱了吧？  
“该来的总会来的。”阿修打破了这片寂静，说着又叨走一块看好许久的小酥肉，“嘛，日子还要过，现在开始想办法也不算晚。”  
“预言的最後一句和沈老板有关，”关严平迟疑了一秒，最後还是坦然承认，“我其实暗中查过你和袁麟的关系，当时……我是指，关寅川对你动手的那个时候，如果是我，也必定会猜到你头上。因为预言的最後一句是——”  
关严平微微眯起眼睛，一脸的心思复杂，一脸的讳莫如深。

“——制裁者的身边人会大开通行之门。”

-卷三·END-

  
小剧场：

阿修：妖族入世又怎样，让大少爷把所有异界妖族打到跪地喊爸爸可解。  
袁麟：谢谢你的建议还有你对我的信心，我宣布，这就是下一卷里浮士德的绩效考核硬性指标。不拿满分的只能吃素。  
阿修：地铁老人看手机.jpg


	67. 六十七 警报声起

六十七 警报声起

“事与时违，凤凰屿落，异界洞开，妖族入世，制裁者的身边人会大开通行之门。”  
就是这个预言，为沈轻州带来了无法想象的巨大灾祸。直到现在，造成的伤害仍未痊愈。  
从这个预言看来，大开通行之门就等同于放任妖族入世，凤凰屿这个名字出现了，大概也等于会重新出现在众人面前。一心阻止预言成真的关寅川，惹不起制裁者，就只能教唆那条鱼，暗搓搓地向“制裁者的身边人”下手。终于知道了前因後果，如此想来，真是顺理成章。  
关严平话里话外想要从他们这里套些什么消息，但被袁麟用疯狂塞狗粮的方式不着痕迹地赶走了。最後他唯一得到的明确消息就是  
——又不是闲得没事干，我家小州大开哪门子的异界通道？  
关严平认同这点。从自己了解到的沈轻州的情况看来，对方不是喜欢搞事的性格。所以，恐怕一定会有其他的，让沈老板不得不这样做的理由。但究竟是什么，就不得而知了。  
“那个，请二位合作一下吧，看在我和我的小伙伴提供了那么多张地图的份上，”关严平做了个拜托的动作，“如果有凤凰屿的任何消息，请务必第一时间告诉我，我会让阿时过去转转，画个地图带回来。权当是我本人去过了。”  
“你对凤凰屿还真是执着。”沈轻州想起自己到过的所有异界通道，每一处都独独缺了那一个，确实很令人在意。  
关严平非常荣幸地点头称是。  
“成交。”袁麟应下，“消息什么的，你懂的，记得互通有无阿。”  
“那是自然。哈哈，合作愉快。”  
关严平这次来拜访，目的是传达完整的预言，传达完之後得了个基本上不能算是保证的保证，自我感觉不错，便又像来时那样，偷偷摸摸地告辞了。

送走这位稀客，沈轻州和袁麟也离开居奇，两人在路灯下并肩，袁麟照顾着沈轻州还不太灵便的腿，一路慢慢蹭回家。看着阿修晃着尾巴在前面优哉游哉地迈小碎步，仿佛是过着那种吃完晚饭，就和爱人散步遛狗的惬意生活。  
感觉上，散步时应该谈论谈论电视节目的剧情如何，最近上映的电影哪个好看，小区里有什么新鲜事，超市里什么货在打折，但……两人正在低声探讨的，绝对不是普通人能想象的话题。  
沈轻州正在提出自己的疑惑。“预言的每一句话都会是真的吗？或者说，每一个字？”  
“其实它更看重整句话的含义，一般是在传达明确的某件事。你在怀疑什么？哪个字？”  
“落。你不觉得它很奇怪吗？凤凰屿落是什么意思……我只想到一个可能就是，它原来在天上，然後出了什么事，掉下来了？”  
袁麟非常肯定地表示：“没有任何记载说，凤凰屿在天上。”  
“会不会是预言记错了，说错了，听错了？实际上那个词是‘凤凰陨落’？根本不是在说凤凰屿，而是说，某个跟凤凰长得比较像的妖族？”  
“不会。做出预言的人很清楚自己说出的每一个字是什么，除非关寅川突发老年痴呆，不然是不可能出错的。”  
“嗯那好吧，那果然就是跟凤凰屿有关了。”又想了片刻，沈轻州扭头看了一眼身边的人，眼中流露出一丝笑意，“制裁者的身边人……虽然那会你跟我提了分手，但这个人是我，我还是很高兴的。”  
“喂喂宝贝儿，我那时候是不想让你卷进这些奇怪的事，又不是因为有什么第三者，而且我马上就跑去异界了……我的身边要说是谁，当然一直都是你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“我後来认识的这帮人，哦，还有妖，今康和陆行那两个，都是普通同事的关系。”说到这，袁麟扶在小州肩上的手紧了紧，“我突然想起来……我第一次走进店里的时候，你不会以为我和今康在一起吧？”  
“是阿，”沈店长轻描淡写地点了点头，“难道不像吗？小康还长得那么好看。”  
“冤枉阿！在我眼里你最好看，我发誓，你每一根头发丝都是长在我心上的模样。在我眼里的其他人都是一个鼻子两个眼，有什么差别。”  
橘猫发出一声酸倒牙的声音，抬起後爪挠了挠耳朵，十分不给面子地撒腿跑了。  
沈轻州：“……”  
不不，自己的本意不是为了听爱人无脑吹也不是为了算什么旧账，但骤然间听到这样的话……还是蛮开心的。  
他抿了下嘴唇，忍了忍没让自己当场笑出来，一时间脚下的步伐都连带着轻快了许多。  
“别走那么快，小心点，这块地不平。”袁麟还要分心看着脚下，生怕这人被什么东西绊到。小州的腿已经好了许多，再锻炼些时日就能走得更加稳当，应该连拐杖都不再需要了。  
“不是有你在呢？”沈轻州眼里满是笑意。  
袁麟的胸口顿时升起一团暖意。他愿意照顾这个人，也愿意让对方依靠自己。他用手臂虚拢着沈轻州的肩膀，两人就着夜色，慢慢走回他们的家。

直到临睡前，沈轻州还在反复思索那个预言。  
自己是破界者，这世上唯一能打开异界通道的人，只能是自己。并且实际上，他很明白，异界通道什么的，其实已经开过不止一次了，就是每次规模都很小。  
所以，能让自己特别圣母地大开异界通道的理由，会是什么迫不得已的状况呢……比如异界毁灭了？许多故事设定不都有这种剧情？家园毁灭了，所以要去新的地方生存？  
他脑袋里现出灰渊的地震，以及从裂缝中传来的属于其他异界的气息。想想地球在上亿年的岁月中，大陆架之间发生的那些碰撞吧。如果同样发生在异界身上，是不是足以毁掉其中的某一个？  
按照这个思路想下去，自己真的可能会帮助那些妖族，借助人间界度过难关。想得好一点，事後再去找个异界给它们住就万事大吉，但如果情况不妙，那结局就是妖族入侵地球了。可预言中只说了“妖族入世”这四个字，会和“入侵地球”划等号吗？妖族入世，有多少可能不会走向那个BAD END？  
“还在想？”袁麟刚洗完澡，裹着浴巾一边擦头发一边走近。见小州窝在床上出神，整个人看来乖巧极了，他忍不住凑上前，亲了亲对方的发顶。  
几滴碎水珠顺着袁麟的发尖滴进沈轻州那领口微敞的睡衣里，落在那瘦削的锁骨上。突如其来的冷意让那人忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
这无意识的小动作在这一刻，深深蛊惑了袁麟。  
是近在咫尺的可口佳肴，带着令人沸腾的热度，迅速在血管和骨髓里放了一把火。  
“诶，是我的错，”袁麟低声说了句，“当心不要感冒了……”

沈轻州动了一下，水珠在那凹陷处滑过一道泛光的水迹，缓缓淌过。这画面仿佛有种魔力，攫取着袁麟的心神。他刚想伸手抹去，又迅速打消了这个念头。  
魂魄深处在发出渴求，如沙漠中的旅人那般，口干舌燥。袁麟怔怔盯了两秒，伸出舌尖舔上那片白皙的皮肤。  
沈轻州刚回过神，就被肩窝传来的濡湿与热度惊得一颤。他一把按住袁麟的肩膀，却犹豫了，最後还是没有推开他。  
“唔，袁麟……我刚才在想……”沈轻州的声音里带着些微不可查的颤意。  
“先别想了，替你按一按腿。乖，别动。”袁麟抬手环上对方细瘦的腰，将人抬起来一点，另一只手就将那碍事的睡裤褪了下去。  
说真的，按摩一下腿而已，完全没有这个必要，但是……  
沈轻州没说话，他垂着视线，默许了对方这过火的行为。  
又不是没在袁麟面前裸过，再怎么难看，他也已经看过了。尽管这两条腿仍然细瘦羸弱，非常的不美观，但沈轻州觉得，这副身体多少是在慢慢好转的，就是需要更多的时间才能养回正常人的样子。具体需要养多久，可就不知道了。  
在这种时候他甚至有空回想一下就在不久前，自己听袁麟说上句情话就脸红到恨不得原地爆炸的窘态，现在脱得这么干净竟还能淡然以对，真是非常有长进了。  
很快他就没心思再去想这些有的没的了，因为，从腿上传来的触感太过鲜明。  
袁麟的掌心简直灼人。他熟练地按揉那些肌肉，从脚踝、膝盖逐渐向上，一直到大腿。明明是很正常也很规范的治疗手法，却因为少了遮挡的衣物而显出几分不同寻常的情色。  
更关键的是，这双腿现在恢复了知觉，对方又是自己的爱人，每一下碰触都如同明目张胆的点火。正常的按摩活动结束，再多的就变了味道。袁麟抚摸着掌下柔滑的肌肤，眼神直白又热烈，明晃晃地铺满欲望。  
“阿修它……”  
“隔壁看动漫呢，不会过来的。”  
自己的爱人在渴求这具身体……沈轻州无法克制地硬了。  
到现在为止，还没有真正做过，袁麟曾说要等自己的腿好了再说……不过现在嘛，沈轻州想，现在自己的腿离恢复不远。反正彼此都已经认定，又有什么不行呢？  
“唔，嗯……”被揉捏得有些发痒，沈轻州扭了下腰，那里呈现出一种惑人的弧度，他舔了舔嘴唇，“这是你的目的吗？”  
袁麟低声笑起来，上前吻住那双诱惑着自己的薄唇。  
“你说是……就是吧。”字句含糊地消失在唇齿间，两人的舌尖紧抵，再无阻碍地纠缠在一起。

那就来做吧。  
沈轻州摸索着，一颗一颗解开睡衣的纽扣。  
在这种时候，他的主动简直是最致命的诱惑，令人无法抵抗。袁麟扯开浴巾，抚摸着那瘦得几乎一手就能握住的细腰，紧紧贴上去。  
赤裸的躯体交织在一起。  
很热，非常热。碰触到对方的每一寸肌肤都在发烫。不是没在一起做过这种脸红心跳的事情，这次却是前所未有的激动。彼此兴奋的器官贴合，最为敏感的部位被攥在掌心里不住摩擦，同时又能感受到对方的火热与坚挺，带着力量与侵略的霸道，旖旎情色的气息在卧室中迅速漫开。  
快感接连不断袭来，脑袋简直要炸成一片空白，沈轻州一身的薄汗，软得仿佛要化在袁麟的怀里，又轻得像是要飞上半空。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗？”袁麟舔吮着他赤色的耳垂，加快手上的动作。沈轻州攀着自己的肩膀，在耳畔急促地喘息。听到那些令人心旌动摇的呻吟和泣音，他发自肺腑地察觉到，自己爱这个人其实爱到了骨子里。  
那是庆幸终究没有错过的好运，是喟叹有缘并肩相伴的珍贵，是感激弱水三千但取一瓢的坚持。在心里认定了这个人，非他不可，于是一切都契合得恰到好处。  
“来，宝贝儿，交给我……”  
袁麟和对方急切热烈地纠缠，两人极为动情地吻在一起。随着他的动作，最直接的快感愈加强烈，冲击着头脑和理智，他能感到小州抓着自己的肩膀，激动得死死扣紧指尖。  
这样就好，这样就够了。  
今天不会做到最後的。  
自己的爱人仍然身体孱弱，相比站不起来的时候确实有所好转，但袁麟无法确定，自己一旦忍不住做下去的话，会不会伤到他。  
压下更多的绮念，他专心带着自己的宝贝体会那令人头皮发炸浑身酥麻的，炽烈的情意。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“唔——”模糊暧昧的声音被吞进喉间，意犹未尽的勾人。沈轻州眼带桃花，双颊泛红，浑身颤抖着缴械投降。  
爱人深陷欲望的迷醉的模样让袁麟的下身硬得快要爆炸。面对满心满眼的活色生香，袁麟再也按捺不住自己的本能，跟着对方一起攀上顶峰。  
低喘一声，袁麟放开了沈轻州被蹂躏到微显红肿的双唇，在他的耳根和下颌留下连串的轻吻。属于这个人的每一寸都无比甜美，在这世上数以亿计的人中，万幸是自己，最终得到了沈轻州的偏爱。  
“宝贝儿，我爱你，你也太甜了……”  
沈轻州被快感烧灼到一片空白的大脑重新恢复运转了之後才发现，袁麟竟然不打算继续。  
“你……你不做吗？”  
袁麟勾起嘴角笑了一下，注视着沈轻州的眼睛。“因为太喜欢了，所以要等到下次，等你身体更好的时候，老公一定做得你下不来床。现在不许再撩我了，带你去洗澡。”  
忍不住回味起刚刚的情事，沈轻州立刻感到浑身发软，从腰部往下更是一片酥意，连动一下都很是艰难，顿时知道自己高估了自己的体能。  
抱住对方的脖颈，感到身子一轻离开了床铺，沈轻州低声说道：“袁麟，我会快点好起来的。”  
抱着他走向浴室的人露出一抹轻笑。  
“好阿。”

一声奇怪的警报声在鸿渐六所的某间实验室中响起。并不是那种令人心脏骤停的紧急警报，而是种奇怪的，如同夜枭那诡异却又不失温和的咕咕声。  
直觉上，不管是出了什么事，都不是那么的情况紧急。  
自从到研究所工作以来，秦陆风听过许多种不同的警报，百分之九十九来源于曲越杉搞的各种疯狂实验。都是极限紧急要出人命的那种。最开始的时候他还会惊慌失措，现在嘛，早就习以为常了。  
在今天之前，秦陆风从未听过这个警报声。他遁着声音，在大量运转的仪器中找到报警的那个，把上面的数据复制了一份，抄送曲所长。这项数据的命名是一大堆代号，也没个解释，即使看了也看不懂系列。  
曲越杉正在狂热地研究封印技术，被秦陆风打断的时候满脸的不屑一顾。但看到数据名字的那刻，他愣住了。这情况太过特殊以至于研究所所长从未料想过有这种可能。  
“哦，这可有意思了……怎么就突然超过临界值了呢？”曲所长把杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽，豪迈地大手一挥，“小风去给我导点数据出来，我要海洛B-1612的日平均值和极值，从去年一直到今天的 ，统计出来发给我。”  
秦陆风呼吸一窒。  
阿，真是棒棒哒，今天想必又是加班到深夜的一天呢。  
尽管不喜欢加班，曲所长的小助手还是兢兢业业地完成了这份临时布置的任务。  
曲越杉查看数据的时候，神色渐渐凝重起来。  
“……怎么会这样？”他在桌上摸索了片刻，总算在一摞实验报告下面找到了自己的手机。

一身清爽地回到卧室，沈轻州这才有机会把之前的话说完。  
“……就是这样，我怀疑灰渊的地震就是什么灾变要发生的前兆，就好比大陆架的碰撞，很有可能会摧毁整个异界。不过话说回来，这也只是我的猜测，要有更多的证据才能确定。现在基本上异界地图只差一个龙骨林，我想，我可以去挨个调查一下。”  
“你亲自去？”袁麟不太赞同。  
本来想说凭破界者的手段，根本没妖能伤得了自己，但沈轻州果断把这话咽进了肚子。“嗯？那就，你带上我？”  
“好，我同意了，咱们单独行动。正所谓养兵千日用兵一时，人间界的事情，交给任哥他们足矣。”  
手机铃声骤然响起，打断了他们的谈话。  
“嗯？曲越杉？”袁麟十分疑惑，能让这位疯子所长亲自打电话过来，是出了什么大事？他心说，难道自己跟哪个实验又沾边了吗？  
电话接通後，那头的曲所长说了两分钟关于一个数据需要引起注意的事情，被袁麟一脑袋黑线地叫停了。  
“等等等等，说重点，那个数是管什么的？”  
“用你听得懂的话来讲，它算是异界之间的一种引力数值。今天它突破了设定的临界值，而且从今年年初开始，这个数就在不断接近临界值。这意味着，有异界之间的距离在不断接近。”  
这算瞌睡来了送枕头吗？他们刚对异界的状态有所怀疑，就有什么引力数据送上门了。  
“能说具体点吗？是哪个异界的事？”  
“我怎么知道？！”  
“你为什么不知道？！”  
“数据是胡之臣留下的，包括测定方法，测定地点，还有临界值的设定，没有任何解释，老胡把研究所给我之後根本找不到他人！能告诉你这是什么奇葩的异界引力值就已经是老子超水平发挥了！你不是能去异界吗，自己去查！查出什么结果来记得告诉我！”一大段话说完，曲越杉啪地就把电话给挂了。  
袁麟：“……行吧。”  
沈轻州在旁边，将手机对面的大呼小叫听了个一清二楚。  
“看来，有必要去那些异界走一圈了吧？”  
“是，明天开会安排任务。”袁麟在群里说了句明天开会，把手机扔到旁边，“现在，好好休息，”他意有所指地打量着沈轻州的腿，“要早点把你的身体养好才行。”  
沈轻州把脸埋在枕头里，又偷偷看他一眼，笑了起来。

-To be continued


	68. 六十八 天听

六十八 天听

第二天，袁麟在浮士德的例会上说了鸿渐六所的警报，以及自己和沈轻州的推断——不同的异界之间正在靠近。最後他宣布，自己和小州打算近期前往异界，尤其要查勘下危险的边界地带，一是确认这个推断是否正确，二是评估这件事可能对异界造成的影响，会不会严重到摧毁整个异界的程度。  
至于昨晚关寅川的预言，袁麟没有说，反正小州是破界者这件事对于这帮人而言根本不是什么秘密。预言的内容只提到他会打开异界通道，还可能和凤凰屿有关，但和这件事没有直接关联，不提也罢。  
“……我不知道需要多长时间。当然，情况其实很紧急，我们是不可能去游山玩水的。所以伙计们，”袁麟的表情相当严肃，“当我们不在的时候，人间界就交给你们来守护了。”  
陆行当即拍着胸脯担保，绝对没有问题。  
“你就放心吧，”任九重也非常严肃地回答他，“我们已经是一个成熟的组织了，有你没你都一样。”  
“是的老大。”今康一脸正色地跟着任哥表态。  
袁麟：“……”我该感到开心吗。  
杜予索推了推眼镜。“袁麟，我可以和你们一起吗？我也有些探测的手段，应该可以帮上忙。”  
袁麟没有立刻答复他，只说再考虑考虑。  
“评估之後，要想办法解决问题才行。”任九重看向他，“如果就像你所说的，异界马上碰撞，接着就要毁灭了，有什么应对的法子吗？”  
“小州可以打开异界通道，把妖族先安置到相对安全的地方，卢苏旧地的地方是很大的。总不能所有异界同时毁灭吧？”  
任九重不太认同地摇摇头。“凡事都有可能，不要太乐观，建议你做好情况最糟的准备。”  
始终老老实实当听众的胡小蝶突然想起来一件事。“袁大哥，你什么时候去找那个岑主席聊聊？”  
整个房间顿时陷入诡异的沉默。胡小蝶这话几乎有种石破天惊的效果。对于这帮家伙而言，去找某某妖族的大佬甚至异界的老大都不是什么难事，但人间界的这个，完全不在他们的考虑范围内。异界和人间界，如同不相交的两条平行线。在处理妖族事务上，谁也不可能生出“有困难，找警察”的意识。  
胡小蝶看着仿佛被摁了静音键的众人，补充道：“林明一和我提过的。”  
今康笑嘻嘻地赞同。“是个办法！在上面过了明路，会有许多好处的。”  
陆行兴奋起来。“可以跟主席要房子要地！把妖族安置在人间界！”  
“你想得太简单。”任九重摸了摸他的头，“不安定因素太多，互利共赢才是唯一的解决方法，恐怕真谈的话要花很久时间。”  
袁麟终于记起来，林明一确实代表岑主席邀请过自己。但好像一忙起来，就被自己忘到脑後了。他的表情瞬间变得十分精彩。  
该不会自己无意之中放了主席的鸽子吧？！  
……太难了。  
“咳咳，那什么……这主意不错。”袁麟摸了摸下巴，大脑迅速转动起来，“我想起之前有个预言说，国家在六十年内不会出面参与妖族的事，前些日子我确认过，这个期限已经到了。也就是说，从现在开始……国家很可能会参与进来。关寅川之前和他聊过不少次，风水轮流转，也该轮到咱们了。”  
顺着任九重的思路，所有人又发散思维讨论了片刻，初步有了些想法，至于能不能实现，就看命了。就是袁麟也不敢夸下海口，说什么“一定能成”之类的话。

会议结束，袁麟把讨论的结果告诉沈轻州。自己会带他先去看岑主席，然後就准备一下，尽快前往异界。  
“你先问问我能不能跟你去。”沈轻州有点紧张。  
“放心，”袁麟笑着说，“我敢肯定你祖上三代主席都已经查得一清二楚了，更别提咱俩的关系。他应该不会拒绝的。”  
沈轻州：“……”他这么八卦的吗？  
袁麟立刻联系林明一。对面几乎要欣喜若狂了。两小时後，林明一传回的答复是，岑主席这两天就可以做出安排，见一见自己和沈轻州。  
袁麟立即订了两张火车票。阿修作为一只猫是不可能上车的，但作为妖，它可以神不知鬼不觉地偷偷溜过去。于是袁麟和它约好，让它到帝都再光明正大地现身。  
沈店长的居奇再次交给了卢钦打理。这个调皮捣蛋的家伙到了店里好似就莫名其妙地洗心革面当起兢兢业业的打工狗，还一副乐在其中的样子。看他还算老实，沈轻州教给他许多刻章的知识，现在卢钦也是能够独当一面的刻章小能手。即使店长不在，网店和门店也可以继续营业。  
对于能见到那位传说中的大人物，沈店长觉得极其不可思议。身为一个腿脚不好的普通公民，每天不是家就是店，别说是什么区县级别的领导了，就是连警察局长，自己都没有见过。这一下子就要去见最高领导人？  
直到和袁麟回家开始收拾行李，沈轻州还是很怀疑自己是在做梦。  
“我还没去过B市呢……虽说和别的城市也没什么差别，不过还是很特殊……总感觉是有生之年阿，不过这次还是没时间去玩。好可惜……”临睡前，沈店长在兴奋地念叨。等袁麟把他的腿脚全部按摩一遍，他还在念叨。  
看着这个明显兴奋得睡不着觉的宝贝，袁麟捏着他的下巴直接亲上去，堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
抬手搭上袁麟的肩膀，沈轻州被吻到脑袋里一片空白，终于想不起来游山玩水的事了。  
袁麟放开他，看着对方那眼泛桃花的动人模样，又恋恋不舍地舔了舔那鲜艳的唇色。  
想到这个人喜欢的明信片，喜欢的风景，他郑重承诺：“宝贝儿，以後等你的腿彻底好了，想去哪，我就陪你去哪。以前所有的遗憾，今後都不会再发生，如果可以的话，我会带着你全部补回来。”他笑笑，“我会用一辈子证明的。我说话算话。”  
沈轻州定定看着他。  
过了许久，就在袁麟忍不住琢磨他到底在想些什么的时候，沈轻州支起身子，拽住袁麟的睡衣领口，用力吻上那温热的双唇。  
曾几何时，自己最大的遗憾就是痛失所爱，其他的，都不过是陪衬。

第二天，袁麟和沈轻州动身前往B市。阿修和他们在家里告别，时机一到它自然会出现。  
车站里需要步行很长一段路。他们提前不少时间赶到，足以让沈店长拄着拐杖慢慢走。袁麟拖着行李箱，小心地跟在他身边。路上还遇到两位热心的工作人员，问他们需不需要帮助。  
几个小时的时间稍纵即逝，两人似乎只是随意说了些话，甚至都不确定聊了些什么，就已经到终点了。  
林明一带着两个人专程来接他们。这还是他首次见到沈轻州。他惊喜地发现，这个年轻人正拄着拐杖，一点一点地步行。他跑去接过袁麟的行李，让他专心照顾沈轻州。  
“恭喜恭喜，看来你马上就要康复了！”  
“谢谢。”沈轻州立时对这个娃娃脸的年轻人生出好感，和他握了下手。  
林明一面向外走，一面和他们交待。“我已经订好酒店房间，直接带你们住进去。具体的我们车上说。”  
由于岑主席公务繁忙，想挤出时间来见他们一点也不容易，袁麟他们需要留在酒店待命。更何况，沈轻州现在的腿可以适当做些行走练习，但出去逛街什么的还是太勉强了。  
林明一提前为他们做好准备，酒店是招待贵宾的级别，餐饮方面同样精心，自助或者点餐都可以，若想锻炼的话，酒店里有健身房，袁麟和沈轻州对此都很满意。  
林明一离开後，阿修悄然出现在酒店房间里。橘猫睁着琥珀色的大眼睛在房间里转悠几圈，啪叽一声把自己摊在柔软的地毯上。  
“哇好舒服！”它在地毯上打了两个滚，把自己摊成一张胖胖的猫饼，“能点餐了吗？朕饿了！朕要尝这里的招牌菜，能点个国宴吗？！”  
袁麟冷酷地打击它。“胖子，你飘了吧。”

两人一猫在这个高档房间里住了一晚，第二天上午，林明一过来主动为他们安排午餐。  
“有什么要传达的吗？”袁麟问他。  
“如果没有意外的话，岑主席中午会过来和你们一起用餐。”  
很有意外，至少袁麟和沈轻州都相当意外。原本以为自己要被带到某个戒备森严的地方去密谈一番，结果却是这么平易近人的安排吗？一起吃午饭？！  
和想象中，或者说和电视中的出场，都不太一样，岑主席敲门进来的时候，给袁麟和沈轻州的第一感觉就是个温和有礼的中年人。他的身边当然会跟着几个人，不过那些人和林明一一样，只负责把饭菜摆上桌，就全部留在门外待命。最终在房间中用餐的，只有三个人，外加一只猫。  
阿修假装自己是只普普通通的猫，抄着手卧在地毯上，悄无声息地盯着岑主席。  
“来，一起坐，不用拘谨。”主席率先招呼他们。  
袁麟先照顾沈轻州坐虾，自己在他身边落座，这才开口。“主席，我们这次来见您，是有件事，恐怕需要传达给您，并且在不远的未来，很可能需要您的帮助。”  
岑主席让他们边吃边说。  
袁麟用最简练的语言讲述自己所知和所推断的事。末了，他和沈轻州静静等着主席的答复。  
“对于你们的推断，你有几成把握？”  
“这需要我和小州去异界实地勘察，也许马上就会发生，也许还会有很长一段时间的缓冲期。现在我只能说，什么都有可能。相信您应该会赞同未雨绸缪这个词，而不是打一场突如其来，全无准备的仗。”  
“这个仗要不要打我可还没表态，”主席笑了笑，“你就没有想过被我一口回绝的可能？”  
沈轻州无意识地捏着手里的筷子。这场谈判没有他插话的余地，他就专注地看着他们谈判。  
这么大的事，不谈妥了，谁有心情吃饭阿。  
……好吧，主席就很有心情。  
袁麟挑起嘴角。“妖族和人类从来都不是敌人，我想，他们的威胁远不如某些居心叵测的国家吧。关寅川在您身边待了那么多天，您多少也该知道预言的存在了。既然是改变不了的事情，那为什么不好好利用呢？皆大欢喜才是所有人都想要的结局阿。”顿了顿，他叹了口气，“如果您真的不答应，那么我会考虑和外国合作。岑主席，我不是在威胁您，我是在阐述事实。”  
“如果我想阻止，你们连护照都办不下来，不可能出国的。我还会动用国家的力量，让你们接触不到国外的势力。”  
袁麟犹豫了几秒，露出一个小心翼翼的神情。“呃，主席，请恕我直言，您该庆幸我俩都是遵纪守法的好公民。有小州在，我们可以随时随地，出现在任何一个地方。可能关寅川对您说过，他是破界者。这个身份的意思就是，不管是外国还是异界，他想去哪就去哪，并且可以带我一起去。您是阻止不了的，这世上没人能阻止。”  
岑主席愣了两秒，像是听了个笑话，放声大笑起来。  
“真是直率的好孩子！”  
看他的表情，应该是真心的夸赞。袁麟继续说下去，又随手给他戴了顶高帽。  
“您管着这个国家，要为所有人民负责，我们都是看在眼里的。同样，作为掌管异界的老大之一，我也得对自己的子民负责。我不能眼睁睁地看着异界毁灭，我是一定要救的。”

“好吧，你们有什么打算？”  
不管怎么说，岑主席终于是松口了。袁麟瞬间轻松下来。  
“我在想，最坏的情况无非是，所有的异界都面临毁灭。我希望能够规划出一片无人区，暂时交给我们来安置妖族。当然，我们可以采取协议的方式，妖族提供一些他们拥有的或很擅长的，人间界却不擅长或者根本不存在的东西，用来租赁这块土地。”袁麟看了一眼岑主席的表情，继续说了下去，“我带的队伍负责居中协调，而且我可以保证让所有妖族听话。”  
“让他们听话？”岑主席打断他的话，“你怎么保证？”  
“就凭我是制裁者。”  
绝对强大，绝对自信。沈轻州看着身边这个人，感到心脏在不受控制地狂跳，自己简直快要爱死他了。  
“当然，这只是最糟糕的情况。如果稍微好一点，异界有足够的地方容纳他们，我们根本不会需要这块地。现在提出来，无非是想在您面前，把事情过个明路，只要您肯点头，我们就没有後顾之忧了。”  
岑主席仍然没有直接回答。“这可是个需要好好谈一谈的事情。”  
“问题是我们现在最缺少的就是时间。”袁麟摇摇头，“我没有太多的时间来‘谈一谈’。”他很清楚岑主席是个务实的人，从他上任以来的各项政策可见一斑，所以最直接的办法就是直接交待点实在的东西。  
“我向您保证，妖族有许多不能叫先进，只能说是，相当独特的手段，比如治理河流，优化环境，都能带来很好的效果。他们可以拿出这些东西来，而不是单纯的物质上的财富。这些手段不适合让太多人知道。匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪，一旦他们拿出来的这些东西被别有用心的人利用……敛财还是好的，万一用在歪路上，很容易出问题。”  
岑主席这时才点了点头，招呼他们。“来，吃饭。”  
袁麟夹了只虾，仔细剥干净，放到小州的碗里。沈店长有点不自在地瞟一眼岑主席。这，当着第一人的面秀恩爱是不是不太好？不过他并没有拒绝，低下头默默吃掉了。沈轻州给袁麟夹了一小块豉汁排骨，又拿只小盘子装了块鱼肉，笑眯眯地叫橘猫过来吃。  
这场景很是温馨，家人和宠物。岑主席忽然觉得自己应该带夫人过来，一同用餐，也许还有别的话题可以聊聊，而不是一味说什么协议、打仗、无人区……  
想到‘无人区’，他想起一件原本很糟心的事。“在X省，有一大批烂尾楼，斥巨资打造的小别墅。开发商曾以为是片黄金地带，不管不顾建了数十公里的楼区，可现在嘛，被称作‘鬼区’。”主席不紧不慢地给自己盛了碗汤，“方圆数十公里，没有人，更没有配套设施，白白浪费了国家指标，也浪费了巨额资金，我一直没想好该怎么收尾。如果你们觉得可以，那里暂且划给你们用，怎么样？”  
袁麟听得眼前一亮，和沈轻州对视一眼，同时露出欣慰的笑容。  
“好，有您这句话就行了，回头您安排人手和我对接。”袁麟向他表达了感谢。  
“这些事情我会交给林明一。你们找他交涉吧。”岑主席主动和沈轻州攀谈起来，“你的腿很有起色阿，再有些日子就该好了吧。”他见到沈轻州立在身边的拐杖，想也知道是大有好转。  
“是，袁麟找到了能医治我的妖族。”  
“是所有的腿疾都能治好吗？医学不能解决的那些也行？据我所知，你之前也辗转去过许多家医院，是吧？”  
“是。不过我的病因是妖族在动手害我，所以医院查不出问题。解铃还须系铃人，後来是袁麟找到那只妖的同族，才能把我治好。如果您想靠妖族的力量解决医学上的难题，”沈轻州摇摇头，“这恐怕不太现实。”  
“也是，”岑主席洒脱一笑，不再纠结，“不管怎么说，妖族的事情应该是自成体系。人类立足于世，数千年发展，还是要相信科学，相信医学的力量。”

-To be continued


	69. 六十九 宝物旧史

六十九 宝物旧史

短短一顿午餐的时间，袁麟和岑主席初步敲定事情的大方向，至于细节方面，将来会让林明一代表主席和他们详谈。  
“非常感谢您的帮助。”袁麟道谢，“接下来我和小州打算马上前往异界，去检查边界的情况。我不知道先前关寅川对您有没有说过什么，要是您能够保证我们在回来之後仍然是安全的，就最好了。”  
岑主席面带笑容。“人民的安危与国家的安全，永远是放在第一位的。作为合法公民，你们又没触犯法律，我当然会保证你们的人身安全，但与此同时，希望你们在得到我的保证的同时，也能够掌握并且约束那些……可能造成不安定的存在。”  
“我们会的。”袁麟点头。  
“我这样做的风险很大，因为我要接受的，是对人类而言全然陌生的事物。不过我选择相信你，也相信你们的能力。因为我了解到，你们的工作是为正义而奋斗。”岑主席将手按在桌子上，“希望你们能够对得起我给予你们的信任。”  
“岑主席，”沈轻州接过他的话，“我可以向您保证，我们会全力保护我们的国家，我们的世界。有句话说，能力越大，责任越大。我们把他们拉扯进来，就一定会承担相应的责任。主席，历史用实践证明，开拓眼界，接触未知的事物并不是百分之百的坏事，我们会在未知中尽可能地去寻找，对我们，对国家，对人类有利的一面。”  
“若是连这点都想不通，我也就不会同意这件事了。”岑主席笑吟吟地站起身。  
袁麟和沈轻州也连忙站起来。  
“我下午还有几个会要开，得抓紧时间赶过去了。和你们一起吃饭很愉快。等我走了你们可以放开了再多吃点，不够就加几个菜。”  
“这样阿，您辛苦了。”袁麟挑起眉，看了一眼已经趁机跳上桌子的橘猫。小州身边跟着的，本来也没有瞒着的必要。  
“阿修，和主席说再见。”  
“什么？！朕可以说话了吗？！”橘猫把鼻子从排骨上挪开，谄媚道，“主席您吃饱了吗？！主席您慢走！”  
岑主席的脚步当即一顿。  
袁麟简单地为主席做了下介绍。“这是我给小州安排的保镖，二十四小时不离身的那种，也是我的契约妖兽。”他微笑着解释，“当初小州的腿是被妖族所伤，我就让它护着小州，专防妖族。”  
岑主席听明白了他的话里有话。倘若当初自己听由关寅川教唆，做他手里的刀，恐怕……是讨不到什么好处的。  
“原来如此。”岑主席打量了一下橘猫，点了点头，“喜欢吃什么，就多吃点，不要客气。”  
“哈哈，太好了！感谢您！阿州阿州，朕要这个排骨！再来一盘好不好？！”  
岑主席看着这只胖猫，只觉得莫名有种人间烟火气，确然感受不到任何危险的气息。袁麟和沈轻州所说的所想的，自己又何尝不知呢？身为国家第一人，时刻要以天下万民为重。想要好处，就要承担风险，现在所有的风险系于对方……岑主席选择相信自己的眼光。  
他最後看了眼屋内两人一猫的温馨画面，转身离开。  
倘若未来，人类与妖族并存也能是如他们这般相处，那就是——天下太平。

杜予索坐在宿舍里，在纸上一面写字，一面回想上次与简奇的谈话。  
为了搞清楚一秤天心这件至宝的运作模式，他听从袁麟的建议，专程去简家拜访。简奇接待了他。  
在为数不多的接触之下，简家少主对杜予索的印象超乎寻常的好。在他眼中这是个挺拔如松，为了正义奋不顾身，非常值得尊敬的年轻人。所以对方说想要了解一秤天心的事情，简奇第一时间应下，并将自己所知倾囊相授。  
“一秤天心自出现起，曾经换过无数主家。”简奇带着他来到放置一秤天心的建筑中。在他们的头顶上方是不属于地球的灿烂星空，那件至宝静静悬浮在空中，发出淡淡的金光。  
杜予索注视着它。  
这是个物件，却能够独立“审判”，掌握着行凶者的命运，通身散发着近乎神圣的威严。  
“掌管一秤天心的是所谓的‘中立世家’。每一家，留到现在还有後人的，都在旁听的十三裁决团里了。我们需要做到绝对中立，不偏不倚，当然，现在的一秤天心已经不再需要中立世家的协助，简家和十三裁决团也没有两样，都不过是见证人罢了。”  
“你的意思是，以前它的审判，还需要中立世家的协助？”  
“对，因为它其实不是一件东西。”简奇叉着手臂，仰望着那杆秤，“它里面有人。确切地说，是有魂魄。”  
“魂魄？”  
“如果你了解妖族历史的话，就会知道在古代，它们其实经常和人类混在一起，留下了许多神话传说。那些现在看来不科学的，捏造与臆想的产物，有很大可能都是真的。”简奇的声音轻缓，像是在回忆着书里的内容，“妖族的能力远胜人类，《山海经》里有许多记载都表明，妖族是灾祸的因由。後来有一位非常出色的人，就是像袁麟那样，很强大的人，为人类站出来，投身一秤天心，将自己的魂魄化入这杆秤，去审判犯罪的妖。”  
“在那时，就有中立世家协助他？”  
“不，那人只是把秤托付给了他的友人，拿去审判妖族。他的友人是‘中立世家’的第一人。但是後来人类伤害妖族的事情也不少，妖族成了受害者。为了真正意义上的公平，一秤天心不能光审妖族不审人类。有能力的大妖在一秤天心上留下意念，与人类魂魄共同议定判决的方式方法，并且制约行凶的妖族，必须听从裁决，接受刑罚。”简奇摇摇头，“後来出现天地异象，生出异界，许多妖携全族前往异界。和人类相较，妖族式微，再後来，留在人间界的妖便逐渐销声匿迹了。”  
杜予索指了指上方的一秤天心。“所以，你的意思是，这里面有个人类的魂魄？他和那个大妖的意念加在一起，才是真正的法官？”  
“没错。现在审判的问题是，它不会理解前因後果，不会判断间接犯罪，而且审判的结果过于老旧，早已不适合现代世界了。”简奇微皱着眉，叹了口气。  
现在的情况该如何改进，他也有想过。像前人那样投身入一秤天心是个办法，但问题是，第一，谁愿意牺牲自己；第二，主动牺牲的这个人，究竟能不能做到公平公正；第三，这个人需要做到准确量刑。这几点加在一起，简直是不可能完成的事。  
如果彻底不考虑这个办法，有没有其他的路？  
简奇也想过抛弃一秤天心，拟定纸质的法律，开庭审理案件。但这样做的坏处是，没有一秤天心的约束，妖族甚至可以不接受刑罚。比如流放，袁麟可以把行凶者押送到流放地，却不可能亲自当看守，看着对方受刑几十年甚至几百年。没有约束，恐怕袁麟前脚才离开，行凶者後脚就可以“出狱”了。  
“那个大妖是谁？现在还在吗？他可以把意念留在一秤天心里，也应该可以继续改进它的观点。”  
简奇摇摇头。“我知道他叫龙渊。但是後来异界分裂，一分为七，大批妖族在动荡中死去，他就再也没有消息了，我怀疑是……”他露出一个你懂得的神情，“所以，不能抱什么太大的希望阿……”  
回忆结束，杜予索注视着自己在纸上写下的几行字。  
“魂魄。人性化。异界细节。准确量刑。”

同主席的会面事了，袁麟立刻带着沈轻州和阿修付诸行动。  
思考了一路，回到浮士德後，袁麟最终还是同意了杜予索的请求，让这个可靠的战力一起去异界查探。沈店长带着猫参加了他们最後的工作会议。  
袁麟将会面的结果向所有人公布。很顺利便得到了最高领导的支持，这是个好消息。自己去异界查探的时候，任九重负责与林明一对接，安排岑主席所说的那处“鬼区”，其他人配合。不仅要确保那地方对于双方而言绝对安全，还要打造成所有妖族的临时安置区。这必然是个大工程。毕竟八大异界谁也没有做过妖口普查，有多少妖族根本心里没数。这当口只能拍脑袋下死令，走一步看一步了。  
沈轻州很是担忧这点，万一地方不够住打起来了怎么办，强行靠武力镇压只能解决一时问题，却不能解决根本问题。袁麟马上提出，衣食住行让妖族自己搞定，哪怕是建个新的住宅区，他们也有更为迅捷便利的做法。想想家里刚换过的新家具吧，那不就是分分钟的事？  
顿时，任九重彻底领会精神，表示一定会让他们积极发挥主观能动性，逢山开路，遇水架桥。  
沈轻州备出二十来个以前做过的小印章，随手在印章上添加一丝空间的气息，位置就定在居奇，交给任九重。  
由破界者亲手制作的防伪标识，货真价实童叟无欺。每个异界发三四枚，作为官方发行的经营许可证，用来开店做交易。到了人间界的土地避难，不交点费用怎么行？和每个妖族一对一地谈是没可能的，必须由异界的老大领头，把这场交易谈妥。  
做生意赚钱交租金也可以，或者直接出妖出力——比如对岑主席提过的，去做做环境治理之类的工作——也可以。具体的就去和林明一谈吧，相信怎么对国家有利，那家伙能搞一个团的谈判队伍出来，就不用自己费心了。  
至于异界那边的事情，袁麟安排陆行去通知灰渊，杜予索负责沉琼，让他们分别去找白群和图蒙。  
他们的任务是提醒异界的妖族，尽可能远离“边界”。如果遇到麻烦，可以到人间界避难，但是必须听从制裁者这边的安排。最重要的是要向他们说明，到人间界避难不是无条件的，要交费。  
“陆行，你通知白群以後就立刻回来，灰渊的边界已经去过了，很危险，也不需要他们再去查什么。叫他们准备好，遇到情况随时搬家，安全第一。回来之後你就留在人间界协助任哥，我们也不能把所有战力都派到异界去。我和予索两个人就是极限了。”  
陆行表情严肃地应下。“明白。”  
袁麟转头看向杜予索。“你要么先去沉琼，和图蒙把情况说清楚，然後等着我和小州。我们两个会先去卢苏旧地安排一下，明天会合，一起去边界。要么就干脆跟我们走？反正和图蒙要说的，也就是几句话的事。”  
“没关系，我先去找那位大殿下好了。我还打算问问他，沉琼最近有没有什么奇怪的变化。”  
“行，那我们就在沉琼会合吧。”

沈轻州看似随意地抬起手，在空气中轻轻一撕，他身边便打开一道幽深漆黑的入口。杜予索能够感受到来自于对面的，独属于沉琼的气息。  
“一直向前走，出口在沉琼的那座宫殿里。”  
杜予索道声谢，毫不犹豫地走进去。  
为了安全起见，沈轻州等到这个通道彻底关闭，才打开第二个通道，通往灰渊。送走陆行，最後才是直达卢苏旧地城主府的这条通道。  
出口的方位仍然在那间四面通透的阁楼。感受到城主的气息，戚松第一时间赶来迎接。袁麟安排她去做准备，很快就要召开卢苏旧地的全体族长会议。  
“你去开会，不需要家属旁听，”沈轻州指了指府外，“我去看看乌亭。”  
说话间，阿修变回豹子样大的身形，紧跟在小州身边。  
“不，等等，”袁麟挽留他，“宝贝儿虽然你是家属，但你也是破界者，说白了你这张脸就是救世主的脸，必须让他们认识你。和我一起去开会。”  
这么一想，竟然很有道理。  
“现在的你是我的同事，我的帮手，我的搭档，要和我并肩站到所有妖族的面前。”袁麟微笑着向沈轻州伸出手，“这是不是你一直以来的愿望，和我站在一起？”  
一瞬间，沈轻州感到心口一跳，又忽地紧张起来。  
袁麟回到卢苏旧地，是来履行他作为城主的义务。到现在为止，自己始终没有感到什么不同寻常的压力，一方面，是所有危机都似乎和平静的生活有段距离；另一方面，是对方始终如一的可靠，自己一直都被他保护得滴水不漏。  
眼下从被保护者变成了保护者，就需要自己站出来，走到更多妖族的面前，主动向他们伸出手。袁麟比自己更早地意识到这种角色的转换，并且他没有为了安全或是其他什么原因，一味将自己藏起来，护起来，而是尊重自己，给自己机会，同他并肩作战。  
最让沈店长动容的，莫过于袁麟记住了自己的愿望。那是曾经写在无数张信纸上，连同思念一起，递交给对方的信念。实现它的第一步近在咫尺，就在眼前，就在袁麟伸出来的这只手里。  
心脏有力地跳动着。  
无数次翻看资料挑灯夜战或是努力地练习，都是为了有朝一日能拥有这样的资格，名正言顺地站在袁麟的身边，力所能及地帮助他做些事情。  
沈轻州注视着那个人，郑重地将手放进对方的掌心。  
“是。”

城主令是一枚墨绿色的竹牌，附着城主要传达的内容，被袁麟用不动如山的力量，在令首点起黑色的火焰。作为最为紧急的那一档，它化作三十三道黑色的流光，飞向四面八方，最终会毫无阻碍地递到三十三位妖族族长的手中。  
袁麟召集全体妖族族长集中到城主府大厅，即刻召开紧急会议，不得以任何理由推迟或拒绝参加。这还是他继任城主以来，首次发布这么紧急，且这么强硬的城主令。  
沈轻州忍不住看了看头顶。  
上方的灯火被流光干扰，忽明忽暗。卢苏旧地常年黑夜，照明全靠这些灯火，骤然间明灭不定，仿佛岌岌可危，如同预示着异界未来的命运——灾难即将发生。  
“准备好了吗？”  
在今天这种正式的会议上，需要他们穿正式的礼服。  
换好城主的服饰，袁麟身穿玄黑色的礼服，绣着金边，低调贵气。他对于戚松给小州准备的衣服也相当满意，清雅的月白色刚好衬托他的气质，用银线绣成的花纹，和城主服摆在一起堪称情侣装，异常般配。  
“你穿这身衣服真的很好看。”袁麟笑了笑，“你要是穿出去COS，或者参加什么汉服的活动，保准无数人抢着给你照相。”  
“这话也送给你。”沈轻州的视线在袁麟的衣襟袖口上打了个转。  
不知道是谁穿起来更惹眼呢。  
阿修用尾巴尖勾了勾沈轻州的袖子。“你们两个都超——适合COS的好不好？！长得好就是加分项阿，真的不考虑出个谁吗？！朕有推荐阿！”  
“……以後有机会的。”  
“走了走了，去大厅，该干活了。”  
“为什么一个两个都这么敷衍朕！”阿修仰天长啸。下一秒就被袁麟在头上弹了一指头。  
“不许。”袁麟居高临下地给了它一眼，“我家小州这么好看，就算出COS也只能我一个人看。”  
“……我只是觉得很麻烦。”  
“没关系阿州，不用解释，”阿修用尾巴尖装模作样地抹了抹眼角，“朕的心灵虽然受到了极大的伤害，但是，有五顿麦当劳就足够抚慰了。”  
袁麟：“……”支付密码确实换了吧？  
沈轻州：“……”最近这段时间，可能都吃不到麦当劳了。  
枪杆子里面出政权，袁麟这个打出来的城主还是非常有威信的。三十三位妖族族长在最短的时间内齐聚一堂，在他走进城主府大厅的瞬间，悉数起身行礼。  
袁麟面色沉静，执着沈轻州的手，从三十三位族长面前缓步走过。这次沈轻州没有用拐杖，单靠袁麟扶着。两人走得不快，却很稳。  
所有妖顿时睁大眼睛，齐齐盯住袁城主身边的这个陌生脸孔。  
这谁？城主夫人吗？

-To be continued


	70. 七十 城主议事会

七十 城主议事会

盛装，隆重，无妖缺席，城主府议事大厅点燃所有灯烛，一片通明。戚松带着几个手下迅速将这里布置妥当。在这座大厅中，即将召开卢苏旧地最高等级的议事会。  
袁麟带着沈轻州落座。所有城主都对眼前一身白衣的陌生脸孔十分感兴趣。不过也仅限于此。袁城主一路走来气势全开，庞大力量隐隐压制住所有妖族。  
城主的态度很明确——他想说就说，他不想说，在场所有妖都得把那点心思歇了。  
戚松假装背景板，几乎要躲进身旁的柱子里。她很久都没有体会过袁麟霸道的力量了。并且她能够察觉到，如今城主和至宝不动如山更加契合，他比以往的任何时候都要更强大。  
戚松忍不住向上方瞟去一眼。阿修正悄无声息地趴在头顶上的某个地方，没有露面，可一旦出现什么意料之外的状况，它必定会第一时间扑下来。  
会议开始，袁麟开门见山。  
“这次召集大家是因为发生了非常严重的事件，甚至可能会关系到整个异界的生死存亡。”  
在袁麟接手之前，卢苏旧地一直属于各路纷争，乱到令人发指的地步。他当上老大以後，所有族长服从新城主，这才带着自己的妖族消停下来，过了两年平静日子。对于还在休养生息中的异界而言，这消息无异于晴天霹雳，下方顿时交头接耳起来。  
“安静。首先让我问几句话。”袁麟的视线在族长们的身上转了一圈，最终定在一位身穿墨绿色长袍子，身形瘦弱的族长身上，“钦宜，我记得你们与兴一族住在海边，最近外海有没有奇怪的事情发生，或者传言？”  
卢苏旧地很大，是一整块大陆，四周是海。甚至袁麟这个老大都不能确定这个异界究竟有没有边界。阿时的地图仅仅是画了这块大陆，再多的资料也没有。  
自家人知自家事，袁麟也只能问问钦宜。  
钦宜祖辈居住在海边，是最有可能得到消息的了。如果能从他这边得到的反馈，多少可以当个佐证。  
那位族长捋了捋耳际垂下来的一枚金红色的小辫，想了好几秒才慢悠悠地回答。“确有一件事。我族中有两个小辈，前几日乘船出海，见天际亮起忽明忽暗的光，持续了很久。两个小辈胆子小，船上准备也不足，不敢去探，回来後便当作谈资，在族中宣扬了一番，也传到了我耳中。不知道是不是城主想问的东西？”  
海平面的方向，有很大可能就是卢苏旧地的边界。袁麟看了眼身边的人。  
沈轻州微微点头，低声说了句。“别的异界有光。”  
“多谢。其他族长还有谁听过这类，不同寻常的事情？”  
下方妖族纷纷摇头。  
“好，下面我要说的话，希望在座的每一位都能听好，事关卢苏旧地，事关你们，和你们的全族的性命。”

“我先介绍一下我身边的人，”袁麟面色郑重地宣布，“沈轻州，他是个人类，同时也是世上唯一的破界者。相信诸位都知道这意味着什么，只要他想，他可以随时随地打开通道，将不同的空间连接起来。”  
破界者？竟然是破界者！  
在座的只要不是深山老林专注荒野求生的种族，大都听说城主府旁边开了家关系很硬的杂货铺，曾在很长一段时间里征集破界者的消息。此刻族长们才後知後觉，竟然真有一位珍贵的破界者。  
然而，除了能打通不同的异界，这个人类似乎也没什么更大的作用。毕竟在无比长久的时间中，各个异界之间的通道早已固定，并不需要破界者再去做什么惊天地泣鬼神的大动作。  
“至于他为什么能够坐在我的身边，一个原因是，他是我的伴侣，与我平起平坐，共度一生。”  
沈轻州骤然间听到他如此直白的说辞，不免一愣。他有些忐忑地看着下方的那些妖族。  
结果族长们全都一副波澜不惊的样子。八成都猜到的答案，公布出来也没啥可意外的。倘若城主宣布，这位不是城主夫人，那想必大家就会大惊失色了。  
“另一个原因，就是我一开始说过的，可能会关系到卢苏旧地生死存亡的事件。沈轻州会是唯一的希望。”袁麟顿了顿，“具体的不再细说，你们只要听话就够了。我们怀疑有些异界正在靠近，比如钦宜族长刚刚描述的迹象，很有可能就是卢苏旧地正在靠近别的异界。一旦两个异界相撞，最坏的结局恐怕就是毁灭。如果这个异界面临毁灭，所有空间都会崩溃，自然也包括连通各个异界的通道。只有依靠小州随时打开新的通道，才能让大家有时间，也有机会逃到安全的地点。”  
这时所有妖族族长看待沈轻州的眼神都变了，不由得多出几分忌惮。  
居住了数百数千年来的异界变得不稳定？随时会毁灭？！听上去仿佛是个笑话，但开口的又是城主，袁麟断然不会拿这种事情开玩笑，所以这个人类，是真真切切拿捏着所有妖族的命门。  
“这就是我要说的另一个原因，我不确定有多少异界会面临这样的危机，他有可能会成为更多异界的救世主。”  
身为救世主，沈轻州隐约有几分惴然。袁麟这家伙，会不会把自己捧得太高了。  
“如果不是地方有限，”袁城主严肃地表示，“我会考虑给他铸个神像供起来。”  
沈轻州：“喂。”  
“我们做出的推断是基于一些事实，并不能预知明确的时间，希望各位族长回去之後能够告知全族，远离可能发生危险的区域，并且做好随时撤离的准备。当然，”袁麟面无表情地扫视一遍下方的面孔，“如果有谁想拉着你的妖族给卢苏旧地陪葬，我不介意。优胜劣汰，物竞天择，不想办法努力活着，就别怪这个世界太残酷。”  
三十三位族长中，有一半是被他打到服气的，另一半是没打就认怂的。大家对此都没有异议。妖族尊崇强者，打不过就当小弟，老大说的话，乖乖照做就是。  
“顺便，我们定下的临时安置地点在人间界。想要全族搬过去，需要交场地费。”看到下面有族长蠢蠢欲动，袁麟笑眯眯地堵住了他们要说出口的话，“我虽然是人类，但在人间界只是最普通，等级最低的人类，根本打不过上面更厉害的人，只能听他们的话。”  
沈轻州：“……”倒也不必如此。  
“抽空都去想想，自家有什么东西是能拿给人类换钱的，你们和人间界，和其他异界，都可以做交易，不然就打工吧，出卖劳动力。我最近要带着小州去忙这件事，可能不太有空管你们，有什么事情想要和人间界谈的，去找戚松。”  
顿时，三十三位族长的视线扎过来，戚松感到身上压了座大山。她快步走到大厅中央，低头领命。  
“最後一句，”袁麟站起身，边说边带着沈轻州缓缓向外走。“从现在开始，胆敢对小州不敬的，我会亲手送他下地狱，全族连坐，就这么简单。散会。”  
族长们注视着他们两个一路走出门。  
整个大厅无比安静，落针可闻。

直到跟着袁麟走出城主府大厅，阿修从屋顶跳下来，甩着尾巴走在两人身边，沈轻州这才反应过来。  
“不是？会就开完了？”他很震惊。  
“开完了呀？”  
与其说是开会，不如说是单方面传达消息，袁麟负责说，族长们负责听，完全没有拒绝和讨论的机会。行吧，沈轻州心道，就当这是你妖族的企业文化吧，谁拳头大，谁说的都对。  
“走，你不是想去居奇？”袁麟伸手揽住小州的肩膀，“我陪你去。”  
居奇刚好没有客人，小乌鸦正在柜台後面认真算账。有些时日不见，自己钦点的小掌柜低垂着眉眼，不再像孩子，看着是个俊秀的年轻人的样子了。  
听到身後传来声音，小乌鸦一回头，就看到一个大惊喜。  
“小州哥哥！”  
“辛苦你了，小亭。”沈轻州心情很好，摸摸他的脑袋。  
“你的腿好多了！”乌亭由衷地为他感到高兴，终于离开轮椅的小州哥哥整个人都明亮起来。  
“再过些日子就能彻底好了。”  
“你今天穿得真好看！”乌亭见到跟在他身边的袁麟，立时笑眯眯地补充，“哇，原来是情侣装吗？”  
“诶哟喂，”阿修大眼睛转了转，“你别说，还真是！”  
“哈哈，这话我爱听，说得好，赏。”袁麟在袖子里摸了摸，给他一块薄荷糖，说笑完便开始问他正事，“乌亭，最近这段日子，你有没有听过什么奇怪的消息，关于卢苏旧地的？”  
“没有阿，怎么了？”  
“异界出了问题，会很危险。”沈轻州严肃地看着他，“要做好准备，随时搬家。”  
乌亭认真起来。“搬到哪里去？”  
“人间界。”  
“所有的妖族都搬走吗？这可是个大工程。”  
“对。小亭，我希望你能协助我们，帮我们做些事情。现在有两个选择，”袁麟说着看眼身边的沈轻州，向他征求意见，毕竟乌亭是小州的手下，等对方点了头他才继续往下说，“一个是现在回人间界，你跟着任哥他们，去帮忙安排妖族的临时安置点，在X省，一个远离人群的偏远的地方。我们的人手很少，要搬去人间界避难的妖族，肯定不止一个卢苏旧地。”  
乌亭刚想说什么，又停了下来，听他继续说。  
“另一个选择，是留在这里。生意就先放一放吧，你的任务是尽量向卢苏旧地的妖族宣传这件事，鼓动大家做好随时撤离的准备。留在异界可能会很危险，你去人间界帮忙会安全很多，同样能帮到大家。”袁麟伸手在乌亭的肩上按了一下，“选择权在你手上，不管你做出什么选择，我们都会很感激。”  
乌亭扭头看看沈轻州。  
沈轻州迎着他的视线，露出鼓励的浅笑。他知道，小乌鸦原本是个内向的孩子，害怕和陌生人接触，在居奇锻炼到现在，才能克服恐惧和进店的客人交流。如果让他走出居奇这个舒适区，主动去接触更多妖族，沈店长并不确定小家伙能不能做到。要是回去跟着任哥他们干活，起码都是熟人，更安全，自己也会更放心。  
沈轻州认真地告诉他。“我们不会安排你的工作，你可以自己决定。想留下，就留在这里，想回去，就收拾一下，把店关了吧。我们三个明天一早要去沉琼，今晚可以帮你收拾。”  
“我想留下。”小乌鸦很快就下定了决心，显然他有自己的想法，“我很喜欢这里，我想让这里更多妖知道这件事，我会努力的。”  
沈店长觉得这个孩子是真的很有勇气。  
“好样的！你只需要说，这一切都是城主的安排，是城主说的就行了。如果谁敢质疑你，”袁麟挑起眉毛，“可以把城主府的黑木牌亮出来，然後趾高气昂地让他们去问自家的族长。”  
“小亭，唐茶大佬的那朵冰花你千万拿好，”沈轻州重新提起这件事来，对他千叮咛万嘱咐，“一定要随身带着，到需要用的时候，捏碎它，让她来帮你。”  
“我知道了。”

杜予索又一次在鹿行鲸那巨大骨骸的默然注视下，走入沉琼。  
以往来到沉琼，他会很快召唤阿秒。但这次不同。明天和袁麟他们会合後，所有人会前往充满危险的边界。这将是趟性命攸关的旅程，因此，他不打算让那个小家伙跟着自己涉险。  
前往宫殿的路，对于他而言已经足够熟悉了。  
才走过一小段，前方就出现了一个意想不到的人物。荒郊野岭并没有路，对方只是守在自己前进的方向上，仿佛笃定了会在这地方碰面。  
“图蒙……大殿下。”  
眼见这位殿下又年长了些，此刻他的面容如同二十岁的青年。杜予索忍不住多打量对方几眼。他充分相信图蒙看上去的“年纪”完全取决于对方的趣味，这几次见面，每次他都要稍微变大一点。  
图蒙通身带着贵族的气质，身穿低调华丽的礼服，惬意地坐在一张舒适的沙发上。他脚下铺着张深红的地毯，覆盖住灰黑色的火成岩。岩浆在更远一点的地表翻腾，滚出一抹鲜艳浓烈的金红。几只四翼妖兽在岩石上肆意舒展着翅膀，撕咬打闹。在这贫瘠却狂野的环境中，他执着杯红酒，漫不经心地舔了舔唇，像是匹年轻的，蛰伏的狼。  
“又见面了。”图蒙晃了晃高脚杯，“你这次来，是又有什么任务吗？没叫上那个小东西？”  
“确实如此。这次的事不太适合让阿秒参与。殿下，您有没有觉得沉琼的边界有什么异常？”  
“没有。”  
“那有没有妖族，发现什么异常？”  
图蒙微微坐直身体。“沉琼的妖，全部居住在裂谷中，没有谁会去边界溜达。”顿了顿，他补充道，“流放地也不会设在边界，因为沉琼的边界，是熔岩瀑布。从来没有妖族下去过，那些敢于尝试的都灰飞烟灭了。”  
这恐怕不是什么好消息，杜予索想，那里可是明天的目的地。兴许连个领路的都找不出来。  
察觉到人类表情有异，图蒙晃着高脚杯的手停住了。“发生了什么？你为什么问起边界？”  
“殿下，袁麟发现有些异界彼此正在靠近，可能会对这个世界造成毁灭性的打击。某些征兆会在边界显现出来，明天袁麟、沈轻州和阿修会一起过来，我们打算去那里探一探。”  
图蒙皱起眉。“太危险了。”  
“沈店长是破界者，我相信凭借他的能力，我们的安全还是有所保障的。”  
大殿下露出深思的神情。“可以。不过，本王要同你们一起去。”  
杜予索想了想，他才是这地方的王，他想做什么，别人都无权置喙，就点了点头。“如果您坚持的话。”

“殿下，有两件事需要您的配合。”该说的还是要说的，“一个是我们需要您去告诉其他妖族，不要靠近边界，一旦灾难发生，让他们马上去人间界避难。第二个就是，这不是无偿的，袁麟和人间界的老大交涉过，需要缴纳一定费用。”  
“哦。”图蒙面无表情。  
杜予索眨了眨眼睛。“就是，您可以和别人做交易，人类和其他异界都可以，也可以出动劳力，只要对方认可就行。沈店长准备了几枚特殊的印章，作为开店的官方证明。找几个擅长经营的手下，您可以全权委托他们去做。”  
“这和本王明天和你们一起去并不冲突。”图蒙漫不经心地喝了一口红酒，“只要本王开口，整个沉琼都不会有一个反对的声音。现在，”他抿了抿嘴唇，语气似乎还带着一丝委屈，“本王饿了，只想早点回去用餐。”  
他将红酒一饮而尽，杯子随手扔在沙发上，站起身来。  
杜予索这才发现，尽管对方的年龄看着是比自己小，但他身形挺拔，个子比起自己这个成年人来也毫不逊色。  
图蒙抬起手，远方的四翼妖兽立刻受到召唤，乖巧地飞过来，在他面前伏低，乖顺地当一只好坐骑。  
年轻人鬼使神差地觉得，这一幕好像打车……  
“上来。”图蒙跨上妖兽的背脊，向他伸出手。  
这和打开出租车的车门请自己上车，有多大差别？这么一想，杜予索感到有点好笑，心情也跟着愉快起来。  
大殿下对于他的反应百思不得其解。“你为什么笑？这很有趣吗？”  
“嗯，是阿。”在对方的指引下，杜予索坐到前面。  
图蒙在他身後，十分自觉地揽住他的腰，不依不饶地问：“你给本王说清楚，哪里有趣了？”  
妖兽的翅膀扇动，拔地而起，掠向沉琼裂谷的方向。杜予索眯起眼睛，风声在他耳畔呼啸。  
腰上紧了紧，在高空的凉意中，耳边却是热腾腾的气息。  
“喂，回答本王，哪里有趣阿？”  
明明是一界之主，坐拥偌大江山，万事万物都唾手可得，却对这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事这么在意。确实很有趣阿。  
这一刻，杜予索感到前所未有的轻松。什么灾难、焦虑、命运，一直以来压在他身上的所有东西，全都消失了。唯一能够感受到的，是沉琼异界扑面而来的烈风，是脚下飞速掠过的熔岩形成的道道流火，以及，把自己牢牢圈在怀抱里的，那具温热有力的身躯。  
他从不觉得自己缺少什么。  
到现在也只是觉得，自己应当是多得到了些什么。  
很珍贵，也很知足。  
仅此而已。

-To be continued


	71. 七十一 裂缝

七十一 裂缝

袁麟带着沈轻州和阿修在城主府休息一晚，第二天一早出发前往沉琼。有了破界者这样的外挂，就完全不走常规路线了。沈店长从卢苏旧地的卧室直接开了一个通道，通向图蒙的宫殿大门。  
图蒙感受到袁麟的气息，迅速赶到门口。  
“也太嚣张了，下一回要不要直接开到本王的卧室阿？”  
袁麟面带微笑。“阿，如果你不介意，那我也不介意。”  
“不！本王很介意，太介意了！”图蒙咬牙切齿地揉了揉太阳穴，“他把事情告诉本王了，本王今天要和你们一起去。这不是征求意见！这是通知！”  
“好好好，知道了，”袁麟一点不在意，队伍里多个战力他当然是很乐意的，“予索呢？”  
“在吃早餐。”  
图蒙大殿下招待他们吃了一顿丰盛的早餐，参照阿时绘制的地图规划了行进路线，又备出一些食物。做好出行的准备，一行人乘坐两只四翼妖兽前往沉琼边界。  
图蒙带着杜予索坐一只，袁麟带着沈轻州坐另一只，阿修把身形变小，蜷在妖兽背上搭便车。虽然它会飞，但能偷懒的时候，为什么要费力气呢。好钢要用在刀刃上，以後自然有出力的时候。  
他们的目标是距离裂谷最近的边界，只要顺着裂谷的一端笔直向前，就能到那附近。图蒙可以带路。  
妖兽的速度非常快，即便如此，他们也在傍晚时分才勉强抵达。  
越靠近边界，地表层裸露出来的熔岩就越多。放眼望去，视野由大片黑色的火成岩逐渐转变成刺目的金红色，温度也随之升高。眼见能供他们下脚，休息的岩石愈发稀少。两只妖兽都在畏惧，坐在它的背脊上能够清晰地感受到。  
“就到这里吧。”图蒙让妖兽在两块临近的岩石上落下。地方太小，两只妖兽甚至不能挤在同一块石头上。周围是沸腾的岩浆，不时冒起几个气泡，紧接着爆开。妖兽们垂头丧气，精神萎靡，一落下就死死贴在岩石上，显然是不敢再向前了。  
图蒙对它们下令，让它们往回飞一点距离，找个地方候着。沈轻州提醒他，自己可以开一条通道，带大家回去。大殿下这才充分意识到，破界者的能力是多么便利。  
目送两只妖兽消失在身後，袁麟活动了一下身体的各个关节。“前面就得靠我们自己了。”  
阿修立刻变大，伸展黑色的双翼。“嘿，不如你说靠朕阿，休息了这么久，也该朕登场啦。”  
“予索，过来和我们挤一挤。”袁麟招呼他，“图蒙自己会飞，不用管他。”  
“慢着！本王带他。”  
杜予索刚说了个“你”，就被那位殿下拦腰打横抱了起来。  
我去！这是公主抱好吗？！完全不需要！  
余下的两人一猫立刻进入看戏状态，就差抓一把瓜子了。  
在杜予索强烈拒绝之前，图蒙对他笑了笑。就在这刻，只见他的背後凭空展开一对巨大的羽翼，在炽烈的空气中嚣张地伸展。这双翅膀如漆黑的夜色，霸道又邪气……杜予索只觉得十分眼熟。  
再多看两眼，他难以置信地睁大眼睛。  
当然很眼熟，上次去流放地参观，自己都看一路了！  
所以说……这家伙上次装成守卫，跟着自己去流放地到底是图的什么？殿下你掉皮了你知道吗？！

杜予索本来表示抗议，不过图蒙以翅膀在背後，不能背人为理由拒绝了他的抗议。  
袁麟和沈轻州笑嘻嘻地吃瓜看戏，等他们商量出个结果。阿修同样无所谓，不过能少背一个对它而言会更轻松。  
杜予索最终说服了自己，姿势什么的不用太在意，反正这次出行的主要任务是查看边界的情况，尽快完成就好了。  
阿修和图蒙短暂休整片刻便动身了。他们掠过成片的熔岩，前往沉琼异界的边界。炽热的温度令人不适，至少还能忍受。能落脚的岩石越来越少，他们也休息得越来越少。  
终于，在遥远的天边出现了一线黑色。随着他们靠近，这黑色完美地阻断了所有的金红色。此刻陈列在众人面前的是一道长得望不见尽头的断崖。炽热的岩浆奔腾倾泻，组成一面壮丽的火墙，冲进下方幽邃的深渊。在这不知其长的火墙面前，区区几个人类与妖族，显得是如此渺小。  
所有人都没见过这样的景致，一时间愣在空中。  
过了半晌，袁麟才出声。“图蒙，咱们前进的方向，是向下，还是……”他指了指更远方那未知的黑暗，“向前？”  
“阿？不如，看你们打算去哪吧？”图蒙有几分迟疑，“这地方就算是到沉琼的边界了。”  
“宝贝儿你有什么特殊的感应吗？”袁麟问被自己抱在身前的人。  
沈店长摇头。  
“就向下吧。”袁麟直接拍板，他叮嘱阿修，“可别着急，飞稳点阿。”  
“那必须的！”  
一行人开始缓缓向下。时间一点一滴地度过，阿修觉得自己简直向下飞了好几千米。它甚至感到几分恐惧，倘若没有阿州在场，真要原路返回，自己未必能飞得上去……身体的疲累是一方面，心理上也非常折磨，无论向上还是向下，向左还是向右，高温可怖的熔岩墙都矗立在眼前，仿佛没有尽头。  
沈轻州微微拧起眉，莫名的焦躁感盘踞在他心头。他不断张望四周，试图找到令他不安的源头。但是空间始终保持着稳定的状态，没有任何裂缝出现的迹象。  
“我的直觉告诉我，这地方很危险……”袁麟扭头问那位大殿下，“这位老大，你有什么提示吗？”  
“本王没来过，不了解。”

就在他们停下说话的这短短数秒中，熔岩瀑布中猛然窜出一道耀眼的火线，直扑阿修！  
黑色的大豹子反应迅速，在一瞬间判断出最佳方案，双翼一振向上疾飞。袁麟在同一时间单手搂紧沈轻州，另一只手刚要点起黑炎，电光石火间却又停下了。比起直接烧死，他更想看看这东西究竟是什么。  
沈轻州根本没有反应过来。风声在耳畔骤然响起，余光里多了一道亮眼的火光，他才下意识地低下头，追着那东西的背影看去。  
那是只巨兽，像条蛇，身形细长，头上似乎生着角。它的躯体挂满金红色的岩浆，看上去和熔岩一样刺眼，本来模样反而看不清楚。那巨大的身躯宽达四五米，冲出一半後便没了力气，在空中开始下坠。一击不成，它在向下落的同时向後扭过身子，重新钻回熔岩，消失不见。  
这场袭击只有短短五秒，却让人心有余悸，回想起来心脏都要从喉咙口跳出去。  
沈轻州默默注视着怪物消失的方向，心里阵阵後怕。  
在今天之前，他从未意识到，危险会这么近，只差毫厘。就普通人类的身体素质而言，根本束手无策。试想一下，如果那只生物扑过来的时候只有自己一个人，纵然有破界者的千般手段，在想明白该怎么动手之前就会被吞进那家伙的肚子。更何况，一个不慎，被它身上带起的岩浆烧到，也会有生命危险，人类就是这么脆弱。  
所以说，他想，袁麟就是在这样一场接一场的危机之中，硬生生闯出一条路，在异界立足的吗？在自己不知道的那段日子里，有多少次是像这样命悬一线的？  
恐惧感如同海浪，密密叠叠地冲上心口。假如袁麟真的遇到什么不幸，恐怕自己下半辈子都会浑浑噩噩地坐在轮椅中，在居奇里当一具只会工作的行尸走肉，每每想起对方，都是绝望和怨念。  
沈轻州感到搂在自己腰上的手，稳定有力，而後心处贴合的心跳象征着那是怎样鲜活怒放的生命。他把两只手压在袁麟的手上，摁住他像摁住自己快要跳出胸口的那颗心脏。  
他能完好无损地回来，真是太好了。  
“宝贝儿，没事了。有我和阿修在，不用怕。”袁麟低头吻了吻他的发顶。  
沈轻州转过身，死死抱住他。  
“袁麟，我是不是欠你一句话？”他把脸埋在袁麟胸口，声音闷闷的。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“谢谢你能平平安安地回到我身边，我会珍惜的。”  
袁麟愣住了，他以为小州是在害怕这场袭击，结果对方想到的要更多。他微笑着，伸手搂住他。  
自己的爱人如此珍视自己，他满心欢喜，幸福得不知今夕何夕。能够回到沈轻州身边，能够成为彼此真正的伴侣，自己才是最幸运的那一个。要说珍惜，也绝不是小州一个人的“珍惜”。  
这世上最珍贵的爱永远是双向的，且唯一的。  
袁麟想赌咒发誓，会对小州好一辈子，可又觉得这太老套，他便如同刚刚陷入恋情的毛头小子，激动过头，反而不知该说些什么。

比起方才，阿修距离那片熔岩至少远了十几米，就连图蒙都默默飞远了不少。鬼知道什么时候就会有奇怪的东西再次扑出来。  
他们来到边界的本来目的是查探沉琼是否在靠近其他异界，有没有任何证据或者迹象，而不是为了被本土生物时不时地吓一跳。  
“这是什么生物？”阿修背上那两个正你侬我侬根本没眼看，杜予索搭着图蒙的脖子，开始询问这位当地的大佬，“是龙吗？！”  
不过令他失望了，大佬不是百科全书。  
“不知道。”图蒙盯着巨兽消失的方向，表情也很是不解，“本王从未见过，也从未听说过沉琼有这种东西。”杜予索提到龙的那种兴奋语气，让他莫名有几分不爽，“异界没有龙。”  
“什么？真的没有龙？！”杜予索非常遗憾。  
不管是西方还是东方，龙都是个好东西，是好是坏暂且不提，终归都是非常有人气的传说之主。在异界看到龙，就好比在宇宙中看见外星人一样，是很有纪念意义的事。  
可惜不是龙，不能当谈资了。  
“伊上的情报显示，异界不存在龙，只可能是有点相似之处的什么生物吧。你很喜欢？”图蒙开始考虑逮一只回去养的事情。  
“阿，也没有，一般般吧。”  
接下来，他们继续向下。有了之前的经历，所有人都警戒起来，时刻防范着来自熔岩内部的袭击。就在他们又行进了十来分钟的时候，第二次袭击也来了。  
这显然是另外一只，比上一只个头要小，动作也更加灵活。一行人距离熔岩的距离相当远，相当淡定地观赏这只生物。这一次他们发现，这生物生着两只短小的鳍，在离头部很远的地方，几乎很难察觉到。真不知道这家伙究竟有多长。  
就在所有人目送它要回到岩浆里的那一刹那，变故突生。  
一股极为强烈的心悸毫无征兆地出现，不安感瞬间到达顶点，有什么极为危险的东西降临了！沈轻州的瞳孔猛然紧缩！  
“闪开！”  
没有提问的时间，出于对他的信任，阿修和图蒙同时以最快的速度退开。几乎压着所有人的脚步，在熔岩那亮色的背景中突兀地裂开一道扭曲的缝隙，宛若一张诡笑着的深渊巨口，露出内里黑黢黢的空间。  
裂缝横亘在空中，将那只生物探出来的长颈一断为二。惨叫声只持续了短短一瞬就戛然而止，巨大的头颅连同後面的一小段脖颈翻滚着，落入深不见底的沉琼边界。而它庞大的身躯在熔岩瀑布中跌落，时不时在倾泻而下的岩浆中带起一道火焰的赤色。  
众人大气也不敢出，眼睁睁看着一只巨兽在瞬息之间身首异处。  
裂缝的深处，静静散发着灰渊的气息。  
这才是真正的灾难。  
沈店长从封阁主手里拿到过关于破界者的许多资料，包括前辈们的各种日记，以及他们留下的和异界有关的内容。有几位破界者很喜欢运用能力，在异界游山玩水，留下了各种文字。但没有任何书面记载表示，异界的边界会出现裂缝并且通往其他异界。所以这只有一个可能……  
“边界不稳定。”明明身处滚烫的岩浆之侧，沈轻州却浑身发冷，“沉琼和灰渊……也在靠近。”  
“什么？”袁麟注意到一个字，“‘也’？”  
沈店长苦笑。“上次我在灰渊边界感受到的，裂缝对面的气息，可不是沉琼。”  
袁麟沉默几秒。“看到这些，我觉得已经够了。我们回去吧。”  
“好。”

对于沉琼边界的查探，就此告一段落。  
现在基本可以断定，事情在向着最让人担忧的方向发展。沉琼异界不会有妖族在边界闲逛，因此，要不是今天亲眼所见，恐怕边界出现空间裂缝的事情永远都不会传到图蒙大殿下的耳中。等到灾难毫无预警地发生，一切就都晚了。  
等到那处裂缝彻底消失不见，整个空间再度趋于稳定，沈店长这才挥手打开一条通道，让所有人从边界直接返回图蒙的宫殿。  
图蒙大殿下坐在他的王座上，默然不语。  
伊上从外面回来，停在殿下的椅背上，听阿修讲了一遍此次的经历。  
“明白了，你们的猜测是正确的。历史的车轮永远在向前行进，不会因为任何生命不接受自己的未来就心怀怜悯地停止。”乌鸦的声音始终低沉优雅，不疾不徐，让人听着就忍不住平静下来，“殿下，沉琼就请全权交给我，我会安置妥当的。”  
微微眯着眼睛，图蒙挑起唇角。  
伊上的意思是，自己可以随心所欲，做自己想做的事情。这个部下，可真是太贴心了。  
“边界的变化太危险。”袁麟重新审视这项任务，心头沉甸甸的，他不得不提出，“予索，你确定要继续跟着我们吗？说实在的，我不是很放心你的安危。”  
杜予索刚要说话，图蒙打断了他们。“你们还要去哪里？”  
“九个异界，基本上都要去。”袁麟掰着手指算，“卢苏旧地交给我的部下。灰渊有陆行去通知。凤凰屿不用管。极原只有流放的行凶者，没有当地居民，总共也没几个喘气的，我打算最後再去。你这边的事情结束，我打算按照妖族的数量多少决定去其他异界的顺序，那就是……费廷、温域、龙古林、拜伦西，最後是极原。明天就走。”  
“我当然要跟你们一起行动，”杜予索强调，“如果觉得不放心带我去边界，我可以留在你觉得安全的地方，跟当地的妖族交涉、宣传。你们需要人手，我可以尽我所能。”  
图蒙看看他，欲言又止。  
袁麟点头。“我不强迫你回去，看你的意思。这样吧，再给你一晚上的时间考虑，我们借大殿下的城堡休息一晚，明天早上出发。别忘了，任哥那也相当缺人手。现在看来，至少有三个异界会撞在一块阿……”  
“放心，有岑主席在，他能缺人手？”杜予索伸手推推眼镜，“还是你们这边弱势一点，我还是想帮你们。”  
图蒙清清嗓子，强行插话。“你不放心他的安全，明天本王可以安排一个绝对可靠的守卫保护他。”他想了想，又补上一句，“像阿修一样可靠的那种。”  
阿修被夸得趾高气昂，尾巴直接翘上天。  
沈轻州笑眯眯地盘了盘它的大脑袋。他对阿修是十分感激的，又很亲密，尽管它平时就是个宠物的模样，但关系更像家人。  
袁麟分了点注意力给沉琼的大殿下。“你保证可靠就行。我相信你。”  
“绝对可靠，我也可以作保。”伊上也出言表态。  
杜予索正对上图蒙黯绿色的眼瞳，见到对方眼底那一丝遮不住的，自以为是的狡黠，有点想笑。  
果然是很有趣阿。  
好吧，看破不说破，就装不知道吧。

-To be continued


	72. 七十二 星罗棋布

七十二 星罗棋布

即将前往陌生的异界，谁也无法预料未来会发生什么，这一晚，所有人都在抓紧机会养精蓄锐。第二天一早，袁麟带着沈轻州和阿修去吃早餐，发现偌大的餐厅里只有杜予索一个人。  
阿修扑上桌对着一盘香喷喷的肉垂涎欲滴。杜予索便给它拨出来大半盘，让它开开心心地抱着它的盘子吃。袁麟照顾沈轻州落座，给他取了两块带馅的饼。沈店长给袁麟盛了碗不知是什么的汤。反正杜予索正在喝，想来味道应该还不错。  
“宝贝儿，当心烫手。”袁麟迅速接过碗，转头问杜予索，“那位殿下呢？”  
“没来，不用管他。”杜予索当自己是个瞎子，彻底无视了对方虐狗的行为，慢条斯理地继续喝汤。这道汤很鲜美，自己表示赞赏以来，几乎每天都能在餐桌上见到它。  
几分钟後，伊上飞进餐厅，一个年轻的守卫跟在它身後。  
一瞬间，所有人的注意力都集中在这位陌生的妖族身上。他的五官线条分明，相当英俊。银色短发，灰蓝色的瞳孔，再搭配上守卫的制服，显得整个人都非常冷淡。在他背後生着一对墨色的羽翼，看上去有几分眼熟。  
他向杜予索点了点头当作招呼，一声不吭地坐下来吃东西。  
“伊上，我这有封信想拜托你带到人间界，交给任九重。”袁麟拿出一封信。昨天查探的结果表明正在接近灰渊的异界不止一个，撞在一起的话，会有至少三个异界受到牵连，得让他心里多少有点谱。  
伊上欣然应允。为了共享两界情报，它和简奇合作愉快，最近这段日子，造访人间界的次数可不少。  
守卫始终不吭声，杜予索只好当个中间人，替他做介绍。  
“这位是制裁者，袁麟，旁边是他的伴侣，同时也是破界者，沈轻州，那是袁麟的契约妖兽阿修。”  
守卫嘴里说着幸会，眼睛在大快朵颐的阿修身上转了几圈。  
阿修是妖兽，自然比人类敏锐得多，立刻察觉到了问题所在。它翻了个白眼懒得理那家伙，不紧不慢地继续吃肉。  
“这位是，图蒙大殿下安排的守卫，雷宁。”  
袁麟严肃地看向这位陌生的妖族。“杜予索是我的同事更是我的朋友，希望你能保护好他。”  
“我将以我的性命发誓。”  
听到这话，杜予索顿感呼吸一窒，哪里……怪怪的。

填饱肚子，伊上带着袁麟的信前往人间界。雷宁依旧找来两只四翼妖兽代步，前往沉琼的遗迹通道。  
杜予索每次往来都是在荒原上的入口，从没有去过遗迹。眼看妖兽从沉琼裂谷陡峭的山岩中钻进一个隐蔽的入口，进入中空的山腹，一路飞行直达遗迹脚下，他忍不住露出震惊的神色。  
实在是……这未完工的遗迹庞大而震撼，落在它脚下仰望的时候，这感觉尤甚。洞顶幽蓝色的光芒与忽明忽暗的熔岩的火光，照在巨型石块铺就的建筑上，平添了许多神秘的气息。  
袁麟、沈轻州和阿修从妖兽背上跳下去，率先走进遗迹下方的迷宫入口。沈店长还不能太长时间走动，阿修负责背着他。袁麟走在他身边，还要牵着他的手。即便两人不说话，气氛也十分和谐。  
杜予索和雷宁跟在他们身後不远处。走在迷宫一样的路上，年轻人不断张望着四周的建筑。如此庞大的未完工的建筑群，有种异常厚重的历史感。雷宁见他对遗迹很感兴趣，低声为他讲述遗迹的历史。  
不知道是几百几千年前，它确实建立在地面上。但在建成之前，异界突然由一个分裂成九个，导致一系列灾难，火山爆发，地壳变动，整片建筑群都沉到山腹内不知所踪。当时的妖族大伤元气，连生存都很艰难，更是没空找它。最後还是构筑异界通道的破界者在沉琼发现了它，觉得这地方非常美妙，就干脆做成了异界通道，供大家使用。  
众人走了将近一小时，终于来到遗迹中央那座高塔的脚下。  
“费廷在四层。”雷宁说完，走上石阶。  
踏上四层的平台，沈轻州记住了对面那处空间的气息。那就是费廷，这次的目的地。  
走进黑漆漆的通道，由于他们一直在交谈，并不觉得时间过去很久。而後，就见到前方亮起一点微弱的光芒。  
“看到出口了。”杜予索松了口气。  
“怕什么，”袁麟语气骄傲，“就是丢了也能让小州开个门，直接送咱们到家门口。”  
一行人轻松地说笑着，走向泛着微光的出口。  
前方视野骤然开阔，这个未知的异界就是费廷了。  
沈店长曾经在狐狸长老的嘴里听过其他异界的情况，比如到了费廷，他立刻就仰头，看向这里最负盛名的景色——星罗棋布。  
深蓝色的天幕上，亮着无数颗明亮的星。最为奇特的是，有许多条细细的线将穹顶切割成一副纵横交错的棋盘，这些星就陈列在棋盘上。放眼望去，好像身处一个无比巨大的天文馆。就差在星间连上线，旁边再标注一下星座名字了。  
通道出口所在的这所建筑，是一幢别具风格的小楼，外表看着有些歪歪扭扭但实际上还是蛮结实的。越过露天的凉台向外望去，这地方是一座巨大的城市。数不清的多层小楼挨挨挤挤，虽然都有些歪斜，但整体看起来反而有种不规则的美感。稍远的地方是由灰色高墙围起来的内城，内城中间高，四周低，同样有着密密麻麻的建筑，最高处是一座气势恢宏的城堡，城堡的最高点是尖顶的塔楼，似乎和穹顶一样高。兴许站在那座塔楼的楼顶，伸手就能摸到天穹上的星。  
这个异界能看到非常，非常多的妖族。在街道上，房间里，在所有能看得到的有光的地方，恨不得都有活动的身影。  
“费廷生活着非常多的妖族，恐怕数量比其他所有异界加在一起都要多。我们先去见这里的领主。”  
“你要怎么……”雷宁话没说完，不动如山强悍的力量就如一颗爆炸的核弹，震慑了整个费廷。上一秒还在动的所有身影，都被他的力量压制住，停下动作。  
果然是老样子。毕竟是在异界，不显示出实力，谁愿意分给你眼神。  
袁麟露出一个胸有成竹的笑容。“现在，我们等着就行了。”

费廷的反应非常迅速。  
一队足有二十个妖族的士兵高举旗帜庄严开道，跟在他们身後来的是一架车，两头很像犀牛的妖兽在前方拉车，它们身上挂着彩色的丝带和金属挂饰。车架四面镂空，木料雕刻出独特的纹样。车上坐着一个身材魁梧的大块头，衣饰华丽，面相威严，手上戴着六七枚镶嵌着各色宝石的戒指。这做派，比起贵族，更像个暴发户。  
“袁麟？”领主眯着眼睛，准确地找到了制裁者。  
“哈哈，好久不见，巴尔波。”  
“原来你们认识？”杜予索松了口气。本来看袁麟这么高调这么嚣张，他都做好打一架的准备了。  
“认识认识。当上制裁者以後，大部分异界我都走过。”袁麟点点头，“灰渊和沉琼是比较特殊的，我没去过的唯二的两个。”  
“我能感觉到，你的力量变得更强了。”巴尔波走下车同他拥抱。他站起来至少有两米高，过于巨大的身高差让袁麟非常不适应。好在这只是一个非常短暂的礼节，袁麟立刻向对方介绍自己身边这几位。  
领主热情地拥抱除了阿修以外的所有人。大豹子没有得到拥抱，却被爱抚了一顿耳朵和下巴，各种心满意足。  
“说吧，这次你来是干什么的？”  
“来说正事的，”袁麟向城堡的方向侧了侧头，“换个地方吧。”  
巴尔波邀请他们一起上车，向城堡驶去。沿途路过许多妖族，都会躬身向车架行礼。有些年轻的妖还会把手中的花朵抛上车。  
阿修凑近嗅了嗅，忍不住打个喷嚏。  
杜予索好奇地拿起一朵艳绿色的花，雷宁二话不说就把花从他手中抢走了。  
“不要随便动奇怪的东西。”他十分不悦地把花扔到一旁。  
“这有什么奇怪的。”巴尔波满不在乎地瞥他一眼，“吃醋也要有个限度，想送可以自己去摘，没有人会介意的。”  
杜予索和雷宁对视一眼，同时错开视线，都不说话了。车里气氛突然变得古里古怪。  
沈轻州：“……”发生了什么，我好像有点介意？  
袁麟一颗心都在自家宝贝身上，和他咬耳朵。“小州，回头我去给你摘。”  
“好阿，如果有这个机会的话。”沈轻州笑了笑。  
很快，他们就在中央城堡的会客大厅中落座。几名仆从为他们端上香气扑鼻的红茶、精致的点心，还有几篮艳丽独特的鲜花。比如红白方格和豹纹的玫瑰，那可真是惊心动魄。等仆从们悉数退下，袁麟这才开始讲述事情的始末。  
听说灰渊正在靠近其他异界，沉琼的边界也开始出现空间裂缝，巴尔波领主面色沉重地叹了口气。  
“我就知道会有大麻烦。”  
“怎么了？”袁麟皱起眉，“是不是你这里也出现问题了？”  
“不知道，不确定。”巴尔波站起身，“你们随我来。”

领主走在前方，带着众人沿城堡的石阶一路向上，穿过一些廊道，继续向上爬台阶。  
路程很长，一路看过去，也将城堡参观了一遍。巴尔波没有说太多话，可数量众多的陈列品，墙上巨幅的壁画，能让参观者切身体会到这座城堡所拥有的沉重的历史感。  
“在九大异界分裂之前，费廷是当之无愧的异界的都城。”领主随手指了指身边的大型壁画——光辉万丈的太阳之下，繁盛的城市外是广袤无际的平原，许多体型庞大，生着鹿角的妖兽在平原上漫步，整个画面安宁平和。  
“这是……鹿行鲸吗？”沈轻州不太确定地看着画上的妖兽。沉琼入口处的那具骨骸给他留下了极为深刻的印象，尤其是它头上的那对巨角。画上的妖兽看起来很像，至少角的部分是很像的。  
“没错，据说它们可以驯养成拉车的妖宠，出门的时候特别有气势。现在……”巴尔波惋惜地摇摇头，“估计都灭绝了吧……”  
“如果它们还活着，会在沉琼。”雷宁接过领主的话。  
“那它们在吗？”杜予索看向他灰蓝色的眼睛。  
回答他的，是长久的沉默。  
沈店长想到的是另外的事。“费廷的边界在哪里？”  
“费廷的边界，就是星罗棋布的边界。它像一个玻璃罩子，把费廷整个围起来。你们人间界不是有个什么什么童话，反正我们就像是活在玻璃罩子里的玫瑰花，等到花瓣都掉光，这条路也就走到尽头了。”身材魁梧的玫瑰花这样说着，顿时让众人感觉十分诡异。  
虽然大家并不了解城堡的内部构造，但这样一直沿着台阶向上，走到最後四周空间越来越狭窄，除了盘旋而上的台阶就是弧形的墙壁和窗子，显然是到了城堡中最高的那座塔楼。  
台阶尽头是一扇古朴的木门。领主推开门，走到门外的一片露台上。  
这里视野极尽开阔，只要来到这里，第一眼就会注意到下方灯火通明的城市。一道圆形的城墙将整座城规整地分作内外两部分，所有走动的妖族都是微小的点。和卢苏旧地偏向金红色的灯烛火光不同，这里的光芒多是亮白和黄色，两个异界差异很大。  
“费廷难道也像卢苏旧地那样，永远是黑夜吗？现在的时间，应该是白天吧？”沈轻州俯瞰着脚下的城市。  
“很久以前不是……但现在是了。”巴尔波回答完，招呼其他人，“我想让你们看这里。”他抬起手，指尖敲到头顶的天穹上，发出叮的一声脆响，仿佛真的敲上一块玻璃。  
亮金色的光芒在头顶上勾勒出无数纵横交错的线，在暗夜中十分瞩目。光芒掩盖了其他的东西，比如那一道漆黑的裂缝，就这样大大咧咧地横亘在穹顶上，并且向旁边延伸，直到看不清的地方。如果不是被领主刻意点出来，根本不会有人注意到它的存在。  
“看上去，它快要碎了。”领主神色担忧。  
杜予索不太确定地看着那道黑色。“这是……空间裂缝吗？”  
沈轻州摇了摇头。“不太像，没有通往任何空间的感觉。”他感到这道“裂缝”非常奇怪，刚抬起手想去摸一摸，却骤然看到自己手腕上的临渊，表盘上那两颗金色的星正在疯狂地转动。  
沈轻州一下子愣在原地。  
这……这问题就大了。

“怎么了？”袁麟立即察觉到沈轻州的表情不对。  
沈店长紧皱着眉。“我也不知道。但肯定是哪里有问题。”  
他把手放在那条缝隙上方试了试，确定没法把手伸进去，这才放心了点。至少表面上它不具备什么危险性。看着眼前的“玻璃罩子”，沈店长忽然生出一个大胆的想法。  
从空间涵盖的范围上看，费廷应该是最小的异界。如果自己用能力加固这个空间呢？能不能护住它？  
可以一试，不行的话再放弃。  
“我想试试，把它稍微加固一下。”沈轻州向领主征求意见，“但是不保证能成功，只能先试试。”  
巴尔波很高兴。“当然没问题，顺便也让我开开眼界，见识一下破界者的能力。”  
袁麟握了下沈轻州的手。他当然知道小州以前没有干过这种事，在灰渊的边界，他只是让身边很小的空间维持在一个相对稳固的状态。眼下操作这么大的空间，是货真价实的第一次。  
袁麟叮嘱他。“量力而行，不要太拼。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
深吸一口气，沈轻州把手贴在星罗棋布那冰冷光滑的表面。一刹那，仿佛这东西是个活物，有一些非常神秘的，悉悉索索的低语，沿着手掌一路传进心里。沈店长一惊，撤回了手，声音立时消失了。  
他想了想，再次把手按上去。奇怪的低语声又出现了。这次他试着去聆听，却始终听不懂。  
算了，正事要紧。  
沈轻州开始集中自己的注意力，去感受整个空间。他的意识像植物的根系，不断生长，沿着光滑的表面向下攀援，再分出更多的根系，逐渐笼罩住整个异界。紧接着，属于破界者的力量逐渐令这“根系”凝实，附着在星罗棋布的表面上，凝成极其细微的一层空间之力。  
这层空间之力太薄也太弱，聊胜于无，根本起不到任何效果。沈店长需要让它再厚重，再坚实些。  
整个费廷太过庞大，很快他就头昏脑涨，摇摇欲坠。沈轻州能感到袁麟扶住自己，在耳边说着话，想让自己停下。但距离成功就只有一步之遥，最困难的部分都已经完成了，他不想在这里放弃。  
“我还可以继续，就差一点了。”他低声念叨着，甚至不确定袁麟有没有听见。  
沈轻州皱着眉，咬紧牙关，一遍又一遍使用力量加固这层空间。每一点力量抽取出去，脑海中就传来阵阵钝痛。  
直到脑袋里“嗡——”的一声轰鸣，他在昏过去之前，隐约看到前方漂浮着一枚熟悉的界印，金色的光芒如温和的清泉，照亮费廷的夜空，同时也温柔地冲刷着自己正在溃散的意识。  
沈轻州笑了笑，知道这次一定是成功了，于是放心地闭上眼睛，把自己交给袁麟。  
众人注视着突然出现在空中的印章缓缓飞近，重新融入沈店长的心口。而笼罩着整个费廷的星罗棋布如同被它镀上了一层金，一眼望去，隐隐有金光流动。  
这就是，破界者的力量。

-To be continued


	73. 七十三 借花献佛

七十三 借花献佛

沈轻州醒来的时候，一眼就看到了守在身边的袁麟。虽然对方看上去面色平静，可他就是能感受到，袁麟在生气。  
也是，明明答应过他量力而为，结果却以昏迷不醒收场，不得不说，没有掌握好力度，是自己食言了。先後两度和袁麟在一起，这还是他首次惹恼对方，顿时就忐忑起来。  
袁麟的脾气一向很好。但不轻易生气的人一旦被气到，就会像火山爆发，是很可怕的……不知道袁麟生起气来，会是什么样子……该不会……要分手吧？  
三秒钟内沈店长从吵架到冷暴力再到分手，把所有糟糕的结局全部脑补完一遍，这才小心翼翼地，试探性地向袁麟伸出手。他想，如果袁麟没打算分手，应该、大概、可能会回应吧？  
“对不起，是我想试试力量的极限。”沈轻州非常诚恳地向他道歉。  
袁麟毫不犹豫地握住这只手，拉到唇边吻了吻。“宝贝儿，极限这种东西不要轻易尝试，真的要试，也要在有余地的时候停下。这不是你需要拼命的时候，你只有一条命，我也只有一个你。”  
看着沈轻州倒下的那一瞬间，袁麟只觉得整个脑袋一片空白，距离心脏骤停仅仅一步之遥。他不断说小州只是累到了，休息休息就好。  
巴尔波领主不敢怠慢，立即叫来医生为他诊治。万幸，医生也说是脱力，休息片刻对方就会醒来。领主又迅速提供了最好的客房让袁麟带着沈轻州来休息。  
等到把人安置到房间里，袁麟派杜予索带着雷宁去和领主谈谈接下来的安排，他和阿修专心守着沈轻州。趁这个机会，阿修对他讲了许多事，比如沈轻州留在卢苏旧地的那段时间里，是怎么废寝忘食地研究破界者的能力。  
世上没有白来的午餐，沈轻州能够熟练运用特殊的力量，也不是靠想象和拍脑袋成就的高手。  
袁麟忍不住想起自己当初只身跑到异界拼命的日子。那会才和小州说了分手，觉得再无牵挂，便孤家寡人地跑到卢苏旧地，凭着一腔热血和一条命，硬生生在个陌生的乱世站稳脚步。那时的想法是相当单纯且执着的——大不了一死，反正孑然一身，无所畏惧。  
如今多了爱人如同多了个软肋。但这并不意味着变弱，恰恰相反，他的存在令人发自肺腑地不断督促自我，要变得更强大，更强硬，更不容拒绝——谁也不能死，无论怎样艰难，都必须要活下去。  
要首先活着，才会有未来。

“你现在感觉怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗？”此刻袁麟更关心沈轻州的身体。  
对方的表现多少让沈店长松了口气。分手危机应该是不存在了。与此同时，他也在认真自省，袁麟的包容绝不是自己作死的理由。透支爱人的信任，是最糟糕的相处之道。  
“很好，我很精神。”沈轻州被袁麟扶着坐起来，“我向你保证，以後会小心的。”  
“希望你能记住你的话……”袁麟眯了眯眼睛，“下次再这样，我一定会罚你的。”  
“你能不能先答应我，罚我可以，但是不要提分手？”这大概是沈轻州最害怕的一件事。  
看着对方眼底的恐惧一闪而过，袁麟再也按捺不住，掐着他的下巴直接吻了上去。  
两人一路曲折磕磕绊绊，好不容易才走到一起，分手？除非是死，否则绝对不可能。  
袁麟这次的吻一反常态，霸道又强势。他相当不客气地咬了口沈轻州的下唇。听到对方发出吃痛的一声轻哼，又忍不住心软，捉住对方湿润的舌尖，改成温柔辗转的吮吸。炽热浓烈的感情随着整颗心脏跳动，无论怎样表现都似乎远远不够。想要……更多，也更激烈的……  
沈轻州被袁麟吻到面色潮红呼吸急促，早就想不起什么关于分手的惩罚了。  
“这下信我了没？”袁麟用指腹轻轻摩挲着小州被吻到发红的双唇，“以後不许再说这种话。”  
沈店长喘匀气息，乖巧地点头。多少算是得到对方的保证了，他才终于有心情打量这处房间。  
房间十分宽敞，装潢华丽，应该还在城堡里，放眼望去颇具异域风情。在黯蓝色的窗帘旁边，那守着窗子的是……一只熟悉的大豹子。  
阿修正把毛茸茸的脑袋搁在窗台上向外眺望，一副两耳不闻屋内事的样子。它在异界始终维持着巨大的身形，显然不能把整个身子都堆到那狭小的窗台上。  
“阿修……”原来它一直在？！沈轻州顿时有点不好意思。  
对于契约妖兽来说，房间里的两个人类再怎么亲热，它都不会在乎。阿修在大力关注另一件事。“领主的动作超快的。朕看到已经有妖族的卫士去宣传了，大概是吧。从城堡里跑出去好几支队伍，到不同的地方，对普通妖族说着什么，有相当多的妖族都集中在他们身边。”  
袁麟为沈轻州解释。“我让杜予索去和领主谈。这种事情交给他，没问题的。”  
“看来，费廷的事可以告一段落了。”费廷是居住妖族最多的异界，能够得到领主的支持，沈轻州心里的一块大石头总算落下来了。  
“幸好巴尔波提前发现了星罗棋布上的裂痕，不然要想说服他，恐怕还是有点难度的。费廷是个很稳定的异界，这里的妖族不会接受说不清道不明的动荡。”袁麟起身，给沈轻州倒了杯茶递过来。  
沈店长一口气喝光茶水，嘴唇传来一点点刺痛感，让他“嘶——”了一声，又脸红一回。“那我们什么时候出发去下个异界？”  
“今晚好好休息，明天一早。”

巴尔波领主举办了一场小型宴会热情款待众人。他万分感谢破界者为异界增加的那层防护，并且也相当开明，同意全体搬去人间界避难，三言两语间就和众人热情讨论起能够拿出去当作租金的东西。  
无非是财富、产品，以及技术手段，领主并不太了解人间界，但他了解费廷，了解费廷的妖族最擅长的是做什么事情。  
在植物的培育与种植上，费廷绝对无出其右。不光是指那些纹理奇葩的鲜花，毕竟装饰用的鲜花可没办法喂饱那么多张饥饿的嘴，费廷种植的可食用植物才是重中之重。这样的技术手段，无论在哪个世界，都应该很受欢迎。  
在座的三个人类一致认为，领主用来招待大家的食物非常可口，甚至直接同人间界交易都是十分可取的。  
雷宁对桌上的食物不感兴趣。他嫌弃地翻着盘子里青翠的菜丝，嘀嘀咕咕地埋怨着。“这都没有肉的？”  
阿修无所谓，它吃得很欢快。它虽然偏爱各种肉食，但与此同时，薯条、土豆泥和苹果派之类的零食和小点心也很合它的心意。此刻桌上的好几道菜品都让它心满意足，甚至还想打包带走。  
巴尔波主动为他们解释。“费廷的地方太小，而妖族数量众多，所以我们大力发展种植业，用这些植物填饱肚子，没有更多的地方和饲料来养动物。”  
沈轻州不觉露出疑惑的神情。“可是在来的路上，我并没有看见大片种植的作物阿？”  
“我们的种植园在地下，”领主骄傲地指了指脚下，“在费廷的地下，足足有二十层深的种植园。”  
“什么？”沈轻州震惊，“我们可以去看看吗？”  
“当然可以！”巴尔波告诉他们种植园的入口，又特意给雷宁推荐几盘菜，“来，尝尝这几样，和肉的味道是一样的。”  
“这些食物在人间界会特别受欢迎的。比如那些为了减肥，不愿意吃肉但又忍不住嘴馋的人，推广这类素食，一定很有市场。”杜予索瞟了眼雷宁。  
年轻人主动替别的妖说好话的样子突然让後者有点不爽。雷宁不赞同地看着杜予索，接着一挑眉梢，用眼神示意领主那魁梧的身材——显然这个天天吃素的土著完全不符合“减肥成功”的案例。  
杜予索眉角抽了抽，果断吃自己的饭，不理这个杠精了。  
……嗯，食物还是美味的。

既然定下明天一早出发，今天就可以花点时间，逛一逛这个陌生却足够友好的异界。婉拒了领主派来的向导，杜予索拽着雷宁迅速溜走了。他们坚决不当电灯泡，让另外那对带着猫一起玩吧。  
沈轻州坐在阿修的背上，手里捏着袁麟递来的用花瓣做馅的小点心，慢悠悠地离开城堡。  
城堡大门外的街面上熙熙攘攘，不少妖族都聚在一起谈论着领主之前宣布的爆炸性消息。有生之年，这群妖从未想过自己的城市可能灭亡，不免有几个质疑的有几个心慌的，试图撺掇更多妖族离开或者闹事。然而更多的妖族选择相信领主。一时间许多妖聚集在城堡附近展开辩论，还真是其他异界都没有的热烈气氛。  
费廷的妖族看起来和人类一般无二，其中有一些会在耳朵或头发中别上一朵花或者一片绿叶，也许是流行的装饰，也许代表不同的种族，但更多的妖族是没有任何特殊装扮的。  
像沈轻州和袁麟这样的人类走在他们中间，完全不会觉得突兀。阿修是个特殊的存在，不过但凡是个妖族都能感受到它那强悍的气息，没有敢来招惹的。  
袁麟和沈轻州随便听了几耳朵，都认可巴尔波这个领主做得不错，至少大家都肯听他的，那就够了。  
“看到他们这么平和，简直不太像我所知道的妖族。”沈轻州想了想，“就是那种，力量等于一切的妖族的三观。”  
阿修侧过脑袋来。“嘛，领主确实是最强的，这群家伙真打起来全是菜鸡互啄。大少爷要是想，嘿嘿嘿，分分钟就把巴尔波撸下去，自己当领主。”  
“我抢来干嘛……”  
“啧，你这个不上进的家伙，就不想给阿州准备个聘礼吗？拿个城出手，多酷炫阿？！”  
沈轻州满脸黑线地在豹子的脊梁上拍了一巴掌。  
“我可以把终老城送他。本少爷多少还是有一个城的，宝贝你觉得终老城怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
“……够了阿。”沈轻州抬手把点心塞进袁麟的嘴里。

彼此开着些无伤大雅的玩笑，袁麟、沈轻州和阿修一路来到种植园的入口，随着妖族的队伍进入一扇足有数十米高的木门。两侧对开的杏黄色门扉上，雕刻着无数缠绕在一起的叶片，形成极其繁复精妙的花纹。  
“哇，这里真是……”沈轻州睁大眼睛，看着眼前堪称绚丽的景色。  
放眼望去，这里如同一间无比庞大的温室。植物几乎充斥整个视野，并且到处都是发光植物，各种不同色彩和亮度的光芒汇聚成一处流光溢彩的地下世界。  
在这建筑的中央有个呈现不规则圆形的巨大洞窟，好几道木制的阶梯旋转着通向下面的楼层。藤蔓植物爬满围栏，上面生着连串的橘色果实，散发出温暖的微光，如同一盏盏精巧可爱的灯笼。  
沈店长从阿修背上跳到地面，踩上整片的草地，脚下的触感柔软又美好。有谁能想到，这是在一大堆建筑中央硬生生养出来的植物世界呢？费廷，真是个神奇的好地方。  
“诶，当心。”袁麟紧盯住对方的一举一动，护住他向前走去。  
单手扶上结实的木头围栏，沈轻州俯瞰下方的楼层。下面的每一层都有属于自己的独特光芒，大致都是蓝绿色，但彼此之间各有差异。每一层的光线同时亮起，看上去十分富有层次感。妖族们在阶梯上走动，前往各自要去的楼层，光从不同的角度将他们染成不同的颜色，充满神秘莫测的美。  
最繁华的城市，最瑰丽的夜景，也不外如是。  
袁麟怕沈轻州站不稳，与他十指相扣，牢牢抓住他的手。  
“这里也太美了。”沈轻州对眼前的景致赞叹不已，“诶，我好後悔阿，应该带个相机来的。”  
“等下次的。”袁麟立刻表示，“以後我会陪你去所有你想去的地方。我们还有一辈子的时间，如果你愿意，我们两个可以把工作一扔去旅游，走遍天涯海角。”  
沈店长挑挑眉梢。“你不是……”  
“会有继承人的。不可能让我熬到七老八十的，只要有适合的人，不动如山会自动去找。”  
“阿嚏！”身後的阿修非常不给面子地打了个喷嚏，它晃晃脑袋，决定先撤，“话说，不太得行！这里花粉有点严重，朕待不下去了，还是你俩自己玩吧？”这是实话，好吧，还有那么一点点原因是，某人的情话听着太肉麻。  
“阿？你不要紧吧？”得到阿修的保证——离开这里就会好的——沈店长就放它离开了。  
少了代步的大猫，接下来的路，沈轻州会和袁麟两个人慢慢走下去。

费廷的鲜花可以随便采摘，但所有的食用植物都由领主派专门的妖族进行培育管理。  
袁麟和沈轻州简单参观了地下一层到十七层。毕竟沈店长的腿尚未康复，许多楼层都只是路过的时候随便看看。他们看到大量瓶状的玻璃温室，每个瓶子都足有一层楼高，瓶中的环境得到最为严密的控制，里面的植物长得异常茂盛。  
大部分楼层的植物是为了食用，还有一些是调味料，以及其他可供使用的植物。地下空间非常开阔，随便在转了转，沈轻州就看到根茎都可以榨取彩色墨汁的幻色瑾，只要开花就可以发光三个月的像日葵，种子点燃就可以当作熏香用的幽香蔷薇。显然植物已经渗入到生活的方方面面。  
拿到人间界去卖，分分钟创收，而且绿色又环保。沈店长已经蠢蠢欲动了无数次想立马掉头回去和领主好好谈谈生意了。  
最下面的三层则是单纯观赏用的种植花朵和各种没人管的野花野草。同时也是，妖族们可以踏青采摘游玩的地方。  
两个没见识的人类才终于意识到，什么红白格子和豹纹，在这里都是极为正常的花色。沈轻州是真的看见了流光溢彩的白和五彩斑斓的黑，还有什么花瓣长达一米的，叶脉镂空的，都很奇特。  
袁麟近距离打量着一朵花瓣上布满小桃心的花。“这……回头让他们好好琢磨琢磨，怎么培育出上面写着字的花瓣，回头拿出去卖，一支9999不打折。”  
“人傻钱多速来吗？”沈轻州笑嘻嘻地站在半人高的花丛中看着他。  
看恋人在一堆奇形怪状的花朵中兴致勃勃地翻来翻去，对方的每一根头发丝都显得那么合自己心意，真是怎么看都不会腻，顺便还会觉得自己才是世上最大的人生赢家。  
“那必须的，土豪肯定会赏脸。你想想，花瓣上要是有自己爱人的名字，送出去的话是不是很有心？毕竟从培育的时候就在想着这件事了。”袁麟两步回到沈店长身边。  
终究是在陌生的地方，这一路上他都没有离开沈轻州超过两步的距离，两人近距离走过的花都被他细细鉴赏过一遍了。  
沈轻州眼睛一亮。“唔，确实，就和外皮上有字的苹果那样，会有很多人喜欢，领主会大赚一笔的。”  
他忍不住搓搓手。怎么才能跟领主开口入个股呢？  
“现在这生意还没一撇，我是没这个条件，不过……刚好有个借花献佛的好机会……”  
说着，袁麟变魔术般从背後拿出一朵深红色的玫瑰，送到沈轻州的面前。  
花瓣上有许多条不规则的浅色线条，袁麟特意将其中的一瓣摆到最前方，让沈轻州看个分明。只见有几道线条刚好形成一个不算太正，却笔划分明的“州”字。  
沈轻州根本没有留意到，这是他什么时候找到的，独一无二的花。  
袁麟微微笑着。  
“宝贝儿，送给你。”  
捏着玫瑰，沈轻州喜滋滋地结束了今天的参观旅程，准备回去再找领主谈一谈生意。他有点遗憾自己眼里只有生意，觉得无论送给袁麟哪朵都过于敷衍。  
“我先欠你一朵花吧，以後一定送你。”  
“好阿，我会等着的。”  
这二十层的温室逛下来，两人已经走了很长的路，就是正常人都会觉得疲累，更何况是还在复健中的沈轻州。怕他的腿脚负担过重，袁麟就说背着他走回城堡。  
于是，沈店长趴在袁麟背上，攀住那人的肩膀。手里攥着的玫瑰花随着袁麟的步伐微微晃动，而来自四面八方的光线温柔旖旎，宛若置身一场绮丽的梦境。

-To be continued

小剧场：

杜予索：你为什么拒绝向导？  
雷宁：你为什么拒绝向导？  
杜予索：向导纯属添乱。  
雷宁：向导纯属添乱！  
杜予索：……  
雷宁：……  
杜予索：……妖族的本质也是复读机。  
雷宁：妖族的本质也是复读机？


	74. 七十四 兵分两路

七十四 兵分两路

雷宁和杜予索其实也参观了一番种植园。但是雷宁对于这里大面积种植的植物一点兴趣也没有，草草看几眼就离开了，并没有和袁麟他们碰面。  
“啧，有这么大的地方，养几只能吃的妖兽多好？”这是雷宁的看法。  
“那妖兽吃什么？哪怕吃草，也一样要找地方去种草阿。”杜予索摇摇头，“费廷这样的异界自成体系，受限很多，和你的沉琼是不一样的。”  
“这都是历史的选择，我们所变更的一切，都不过是在顺应世界的变化。”顿了顿，见年轻人用一副你是否吃错药的神情看着自己，雷宁不太自在地摸了摸鼻子，“这是伊上说的，突然想起来了而已。”  
“哦……我想也是。”杜予索暗自腹诽，这家伙根本不可能说这种话好吗。  
他们两个离开巨大温室，又不想这么快就回城堡休息，便漫无目的地在城市中闲逛。经过一些挂着招牌的店铺，偶尔也会走进去看看。费廷使用的货币是一种特殊的种子，像一枚精致小巧的银币，他们身上也没有，只好随便看看。  
“这里还是挺热闹的……”雷宁不得不承认，沉琼——哪怕是裂谷中心最为繁华的地段——跟这里比起来，都荒凉到简直没眼看。从费廷密密麻麻的住宅来看，沉琼就输了。  
杜予索就当听不出他话里的别扭。“是阿，毕竟是居住妖族最多的异界，多亏了领主通情达理，不然我们会很麻烦。”  
雷宁迅速斜他一眼。“怎么，图蒙大殿下就不够通情达理了吗？”  
听上去真是非常的酸，杜予索心里好笑，却推推眼镜，装出一本正经的样子来。“怎么会？袁麟可是把他当朋友，才会派我第一个去的阿。”  
雷宁的表情立刻以肉眼可见的速度愉快起来。  
杜予索嘴角微微勾起。这家伙真的很有趣。  
他们在街巷中闲逛，走过巍然耸立的城墙，在外城也转了转。和繁华的内城不同，这里虽然也是建筑林立，但冷清很多，定居在外城的妖族是比较少的，沿途的小楼中似乎有许多空屋。  
这座古城过去是异界首屈一指的都城，曾在这里生活的妖族不计其数，但是异界分裂後，城市被孤立，补给支撑的空间消失，妖族也在灾难降临时大幅减员。万幸城堡下方有一座特供贵族的种植园，这才给幸存者留下一线生机。如今费廷能够养活为数众多的妖族，全是这座种植园的功劳。经过多年发展，费廷现在的妖族数量与食物的供给应该是维持在一个相对平衡的局面。  
杜予索和雷宁从一路看到的景象中推测这些信息。  
经过一座二层小楼的时候，杜予索怀里突然跌进一支火红的玫瑰，镶着金色的碎边，散发出红酒般醇美的香气。

年轻人抬头看去，二楼临窗坐着一位妖族姑娘，很年轻，有一头漂亮的金色卷发，正望着自己露出一脸灿烂的笑容。  
“我很喜欢你，要不要跟我去花原走走？”姑娘大胆地发出邀请。  
花原就是种植园的第十九层，生满野花野草，同样也是情人幽会的胜地。杜予索和雷宁根本没有走到那层，却从身边的妖族口中听出不少内容。  
杜予索还没说话，雷宁一把拽过他的手，把年轻人往自己身後带了带。  
“不好意思，”他面无表情，“这个是我的。”  
明天就要离开费廷，今晚绝对不能出任何意外，相信杜予索也会认同这点。  
其实他很想立即把妖族气息放出来，让上面这个弱小的妖族直接跪下。敢在自己的面前觊觎杜予索，这让他非常不痛快。雷宁皱了皱眉。这感觉有些奇怪，妖族只有在争斗和求偶的时候才会变得极具攻击性，可眼下显然并不属于任何一种状况。最终，雷宁抑制住了动手的念头，只在口头上给了对方一个警告。  
要是她打算硬来什么的，再动手也不迟。这样想着，雷宁却忽略了，当事者本人也是有权拒绝，也有权动手的。  
权宜之计嘛，杜予索听着他越俎代庖，并不觉得过分。能避免横生枝节的就是好办法。  
姑娘顿时很失望。她用水汪汪的眼睛盯着雷宁身後的人，可惜对方并没有否认。“要怎样你才肯离开他？要不要先跟我过一晚？”  
杜予索只觉得自己的手猛地被攥紧了。他嘶了一声，感觉前面这位马上就要炸了，连忙反手将他拉住。  
握紧那只手的瞬间，雷宁似乎又诡异地静下来了。行吧，可控就好说。杜予索此刻没空琢磨这家伙的心路历程，他得应付眼前的爆炸性发言。  
“抱歉，这不在我的考虑范围内。”  
“就不能……”  
“不能。”  
见他语气礼貌又不失坚决，没有丝毫转圜的余地，妖族姑娘这才死心。“唉，好吧，看来你们的感情真的很好。愿你的未来一切顺利，所有心愿都将得以实现。”  
“谢谢。也祝你早日找到能够共度一生的爱人。”  
杜予索把玫瑰别在身边的栅栏上，向她报以微笑。退开一步，他慢慢松开雷宁的手，属于对方的温度渐渐从掌心中消失。  
这才是现实。  
接下来的一路直到返回城堡，他们两个就像彻底遗忘了这件事，谁也没有再提起只言片语。

按照预定计划，袁麟下一个要拜访的异界是温域。  
这个异界他以前去过，很麻烦的一点是，温域的地形是面积极为广阔的平原，一条巨河横亘其上，自边界的山脉中来，到另一端边界的虚空中去。平原上唯一的标的物就是这条河，但问题是，这条河每隔一段时日便会改换流经的地域，居住在温域的部族都会随着这条河一同迁徙。  
先前袁麟成为制裁者的时候，曾去温域见他们的联盟首领，那时聚居的妖族正在收拾行装准备搬离。现在……即使手中有阿时的地图，他也无法保证自己能迅速准确地找到那些部族。  
巴尔波领主得知他们的计划，特地派来一位相对了解温域的年迈的妖族，为袁麟讲讲那里的事情。由于对方年岁过大，不适合跟着他们颠簸，就只能口头传授。  
趁此机会，沈轻州带着阿修，去找这位领主单聊自己心心念念的生意，顺便给他留几个开设店铺的官方许可证——印章。在他的努力下，双方有了初步的合作意向。现在来不及进一步详谈，沈轻州打算等所有异界都谈妥之後再说。  
第二天一早，众人在巴尔波的陪同下从异界入口前往温域。  
走过熟悉的黯淡无光的通道，眼前再次明亮，便是来自于温域满眼的绿色。众人从一片巨石围成的圆形建筑中走出来。眼前所见，皆是绿色平原，半人高的碧草在风中摇摆如同翻涌着层层波浪。  
阿修带着沈轻州飞到石头建筑的顶上，屋顶就是方圆多少公里以内的最高点了。放眼望去，无论哪个方向，都没有一丁点妖族的影子。雷宁飞得更高，但过了片刻，也落下来摇了摇头。  
袁麟早有对策。他在这一瞬间全力放出不动如山的力量，火焰如一道漆黑的网，向远方迅速扩散。这样虽然不太友好，但确是最省时省力的方法。感受到这样强力的威胁，想必联盟首领会立刻找上门来。  
“我们先等等。如果没有妖族来，就向大河的源头走，找到河流後沿着岸去找。”  
温域幅员辽阔，绝不是一两天就能走遍的。就在他们坐下休息的时候，平原尽头显现出一支队伍。这支队伍骑着陆行妖兽，速度很快，目标明确，径直向着众人所在的巨石建筑而来。  
“还不错。”袁麟点点头，对于温域的效率还是相当满意的。  
这支队伍共有十名妖族，穿着颜色鲜艳，行动便利的服饰，是从未见过的风格。他们全副武装，神色如临大敌。  
“请问是制裁者吗？有何贵干？”领头的是个身材健硕的中年妖族。他一眼就认出了袁麟，目光也始终停留在袁麟的身上。  
沈轻州察觉到对方的眼神充满警惕，大有一言不合就动手的意味。整支队伍散开，隐隐呈扇形包围住自己这边的几个人。  
阿修看似十分随意地站着，可实际上浑身肌肉紧绷，默默做好了战斗的准备。雷宁和杜予索面对这支队伍，也是神情严肃蓄势待发。在如此剑拔弩张的情况下，谁也不可能率先放松警惕。  
袁麟笑笑，主动解释。“无意冒犯，实际上我有非常重要的事情需要和你们的首领面谈，才会出此下策。不然恐怕找你们就要找很久。希望你能带路，事关你们所有部族的安危。”  
通常情况下，制裁者不可能和整个异界作对，但不排除特殊情况——谁不知道袁麟是卢苏旧地的老大？万一他想再多占领个异界玩玩呢？温域的首领觉得事有蹊跷，才派了支先遣小队出来了解情况。一旦需要用战斗解决问题，他会优先安顿好所有部族，再出来应战。  
制裁者的答案让这位队长多少轻松了些，当即派脚程最快的年轻妖族回去报信，再带着袁麟他们尽快返回。这下有了当地妖族领路，一行人很快就来到温域妖族聚居的场所。

温域同其他的异界相比，又是一番截然不同的风情。有妖族小队的带领，众人率先看到那条独一无二的大河。这条河宽逾百米，将整个平原一分为二。两侧水面看似平静，其实暗潮涌动，河流中央更是汹涌奔腾，激起无数白浪。  
“这就是巨河，我们刚刚跟着它迁徙了一千多瑞格。”队长的语气中有着淡淡的骄傲。  
沈轻州悄声向袁麟询问。“一千多瑞格是什么概念？”  
“不知道……”袁麟耸耸肩膀，“温域的地表除了巨河的发源地，其他地方都是大片的平原，几乎都在同一海拔，而且这条河看着宽，实际上非常浅，一旦改道确实有可能非常远。”  
队长也无法对他们解释一千多瑞格的长度，只好对袁麟的话表示赞同。“这次是我有记忆以来的，最远的一次迁徙了，跟着巨河走了十多天呢。”  
“那，温域最近有没有发生什么不同寻常的事件吗？任何情况都算。”袁麟问道。  
“没有。”  
“没有地震？没有莫名其妙出现的空间裂缝？”袁麟思考会不会有什么其他可能的表现。  
队长想也不想，很干脆地摇头。  
沈店长想到另一种可能。“巨河改道的频率，有没有变化？比如，变得更加频繁？”  
队长皱起眉头。“距离上次迁徙，才过去一年多。我们连神像都没来得及立起来。但……这并不能证明什么，以往巨河改道的时间也并不是固定的。”  
确实。沈轻州也不得不承认，这根本不是异常的表现。  
简单问过几个问题，一行人跟着妖族队伍，顺利来到温域的聚居区。  
和想象中的游牧民族不太一样，当地的妖族居住在不知道由什么材料建成的白色房子中。房子的形状很奇特，整体呈现不太规则的圆形，但不是蒙古包那种圆形，而是如同放大的蜗牛壳。有大有小，最大的有三层楼那么高。房子下方用黑色的锁链固定在地表。同族聚居在相近的空地上，远远看去，像是地上停着一圈又一圈的巨型蜗牛。在房子顶端以及相邻的屋顶间，不同的部族会悬挂不同颜色的旗帜，以示区分。  
这里的妖族应该是提前得到了消息，有些很好奇，凑在一起远远观望几位陌生来客，有些则完全不理会，自顾自做着手里的事情。  
沈轻州注意到有个年纪很大的老婆婆正在编织一条毯子，上面渐变色的花纹十分独特。  
队长请袁麟他们进入那间足有三层楼高的蜗牛壳。  
蜗壳的透光性良好，即使没有窗子，在房间里也并不觉得黑暗。屋子里的所有东西——家具、饰物——都是最简单的造型。沈店长忍不住心道，只要能整体拉走这个房子，搬家还真就是个简单的事。  
坐在正中的是部落的现任首领亚肯。他是所有部族中实力最强大的妖族，左边半张脸上绘着狂野的纹样，整个人看着懒洋洋的，却有着健硕的体格，充满蛰伏的力量，如同草原上威武的雄狮。  
袁麟和他算是有一面之缘，简单问候过，为他介绍自己带来的人。  
亚肯命令部下招待客人，为他们倒上几杯饮品。“远道而来的朋友们，有什么需要我做的吗？”  
只要不是为了发动战争而来，便都是温域的朋友。如果袁麟是来打架的，他会奉陪到底。温域的首领是流域平原的英雄，绝不是什么胆小怕事的孬种，便是战死，也无所畏惧。

温域这边的发展却不像费廷那样顺利。  
关键是星罗棋布的裂痕让巴尔波领主先入为主地相信了异界面临崩溃的可能，袁麟和他可说是一拍即合。但在无比广阔的温域，正如先前那位队长所说的，这里一如既往的岁月静好，根本没有任何灾难发生的迹象。  
亚肯感受不到潜在的威胁。几个异界在靠近，最终会碰撞导致世界毁灭什么的，听在他耳中，简直就是无稽之谈。  
他不相信自己的异界会遇到什么灭顶之灾。纵然这几位来访者将卢苏旧地、沉琼和费廷的事情都详加描述，他也没有任何危机感。首先，上下嘴皮子一碰，拿不出证据，谁知道真的假的。再者，别的异界如何，就算真的撞上了，和他的温域又有什么关系呢？  
更何况按照袁麟的说法，他们要在一夕之间前往完全陌生的人间界暂居，还要付费或者出卖劳力才能取得居住的资格，作为祖辈生活在温域平原上，自给自足，完全不需要和其他妖族打交道的部族，更是难以接受。  
亚肯觉得这交易等同于向人类低头，他作为众多部落的首领，是不会轻易妥协的。  
众人苦口婆心把能说的都说了，可惜对方始终不为所动。显然，没有切实的证据不可能说服这位部落首领。  
“恐怕我们没有那么多的时间再去找证据了。”袁麟知道温域的边界在巨河的首尾两侧，一端位于岚枝山脉，另一端在巨河的尽头，全是非常遥远的地方。想去温域的边界查探，恐怕路上就要耗费两三天的时间。这也是他为什么没有一上来就直奔巨河发源地的理由，比起奔波好几天，他宁愿在异界入口等到充满警惕心的当地部族。  
“兵分两路吧。”杜予索主动提议，“我和雷宁留在这里，去查一查这里的边界，你们按原计划去下个异界。也有可能，温域并没有受到影响呢。”  
这倒是个方法。袁麟看了看他身边的“保镖”。  
雷宁立刻表态。“我会负责他的安全。”  
袁麟点点头，转而向温域的首领征求意见。想要查探这里的边界，需要得到他的首肯。  
“可以。”亚肯固执归固执，他却很看重自己部族的生命安全，如果能找到切实的证据，他会考虑避难，“我会派出队伍随你们一起去。”  
事不宜迟，杜予索和雷宁打算尽早出发。亚肯叫来先前迎接他们的那支队伍，又加加减减更换了几名不同部族的妖，凑齐十个组成一支新队。  
趁着亚肯对他们交待此次任务的一些细节，袁麟把雷宁和杜予索叫到一边。  
“万事以你们的安危为重。”他微微眯起眼睛，压低声音，“我现在略微有点担心了。这支队伍，并不像看上去的那么团结。别大意。”

-To be continued


	75. 七十五 龙古林

七十五 龙古林

下一个异界是龙古林。那个异界袁麟也算了解，虽然妖族数量比温域要少，但情况特殊，要更加麻烦，也需要更多的时间去准备。送走杜予索和雷宁，袁麟、沈轻州和阿修决定原地休息六个小时，之後立刻动身前往龙古林。  
相比起亚肯首领提议的宴会，沈轻州更想去找那位织毯子的老婆婆。袁麟以时间紧迫为理由婉言谢绝了，给他留下三枚印章，便带着小州和阿修去找别的妖族“随意聊聊”。  
客人自有打算，亚肯就不再强求了。只要不会伤害到自己的同族，他们愿意干点什么，他这个首领都是不会拒绝的。  
沈店长遁着记忆找去，那位老婆婆却不见了。连问了几次，他才在一个年轻妖族姑娘的带领下去见那位婆婆。  
“邱婆婆年纪很大了，可能会听不懂你们的话。”姑娘的语气中带着些许歉意。  
“没有关系的，我很喜欢婆婆织的毯子，想去看看。”沈轻州看了眼袁麟，“而且，我们很快就会离开，也不会打扰很久。”  
“那好。”姑娘点点头。  
沈轻州对她露出一个职业性的微笑。“请允许我冒昧地问一句，邱婆婆的年纪有多大了？”  
姑娘神色迷茫地回想了几秒。“几……百年？可能是五百多年吧？”  
袁麟颇感意外地挑起眉梢。邱婆婆应该非常了解这片土地，或许她还会记得许多草原旧事。  
他们到了老人的居所外。邱婆婆独自居住在一间小小的蜗壳中，门扉上挂着手工编织的彩色帘子，蜗壳外挂着许多编好的饰物，每一件都拴着颗灰白色的圆石。  
姑娘进去和邱婆婆打招呼，沈店长和袁麟带着阿修等在门外，欣赏屋子外面的各种饰物。也许是婆婆的兴趣，随手做的，也许是什么护身符一类的东西，编织的方式有点像中国结，但他们并不太懂，只能说很有异域风情。  
很快，姑娘走了，三位客人得到允许，被请进小屋。  
邱婆婆坐在主位上，手上正在整理一大叠织好的毯子。沈店长向她问好，又夸赞了一番她的手艺。  
“做得多了，自然便熟了。”婆婆不紧不慢地问他们，“年轻後生是来温域做什么的？”  
“邱婆婆，是这样的……”尽管这里的首领并不太在意自己的警告，但能多告诉一个妖族就多一分成功的可能，袁麟把事情的始末告诉了这位长者。  
婆婆眯起眼睛，像是在回忆什么。  
“邱婆婆？”袁麟甚至不太确定，自己说了这么多她是否真的听懂了。  
“天要变，总会有征兆的。”婆婆看了看头顶的方向，说话的语气有几分讳莫如深。  
她从另一叠毯子下拿出两串饰物，就是屋外挂着的那种，每枚下方都坠着一颗小小的灰白圆石。她示意这是送给两人的礼物。  
“谢谢您，”沈轻州很感兴趣，“这是护身符吗？”  
婆婆露出慈祥的笑容。“世上总有些不祥之物，会给小家伙们带来疾病和灾难。两个年轻後生是人类，和小家伙一样，受不得侵害。戴上，它会保佑你们。”  
可能就像小孩子戴的金珠、平安扣、长生锁一类的饰物吧，转运辟邪，健康长寿。这是邱婆婆的一片心意。袁麟和沈轻州拿着这份礼物，请邱婆婆改成一对手链，戴上後，再次认真向她道谢。

从他们抵达温域以来，六个小时的时间转瞬即逝，袁麟和沈轻州向邱婆婆告别，又找路边的妖族给亚肯首领递了个消息，坐在阿修背上，离开聚居区飞往异界通道。  
回到草原上那片巨石围成的建筑中，所有的异界入口集中在这里。袁麟找到龙古林的入口，沈轻州几乎立刻就察觉到，对面的气息好像在哪里见过。阿修载着他走进去，袁麟走在他身边。在黑暗中前行的时候，沈轻州仍在不断回想。  
“感觉，龙古林的气息……我是不是在哪里见过？”破界者对于不同的空间是极为敏感的。  
袁麟忍不住有几分诧异。“是吗？你有没有打开过别的异界裂缝？在练习的时候？”  
“不可能吧。这就像是……只有知道网址才能打开一个网站，我也只能打开自己认识的异界……这……”沈店长突然想起自己刚刚拿到临渊的时候，算是从镜子般大的口子里摸出一片树叶。  
“……有可能吗？”沈轻州摸了摸手腕上的临渊，有点记不清了，那时自己对不同的异界根本没什么概念。所以那片叶子是从人间界拿出来的，还是卢苏旧地其他地方的某棵树，抑或是别的异界？  
电光石火间，沈轻州记起来了。  
是灰渊的裂缝中传来的气息。那时在灰渊正在地震，他们去边界查探，自己远远从裂缝中感受到另一个异界的存在。  
“是灰渊。”他十分肯定，“是在灰渊边界感受到的……灰渊和龙古林在靠近。”  
袁麟的声音在黑暗中响起。“那就意味着，龙古林的边界肯定有问题，事情会好办许多。”

通道另一端的出口在密林中，由粗壮盘虬的绿色藤蔓编织成圆形的洞口。抬眼便是遮天蔽日的高大树冠，光线从叶片的缝隙间洒下，勉强能够照亮眼前植被丛生的小径。小径没几步便没入丛生的林木间，四周的树木和藤蔓似乎都在向中央沉沉地挤压过来，骤然一见很是壮观，但多看上几眼，便能感受到其中极为压抑的气氛。  
“好壮观……”沈轻州夸赞了一句。不管怎么看，这都是只能在大制作电影里见到的场景。他从阿修的背上跳下来，走出几步去观察这个陌生的异界。  
袁麟抬起手，习惯性地想要扶住他，见他的腿脚没什么不适，又放下手。小州的腿脚需要一定练习，不能天天护着他，让他一动不动，这样永远也不会痊愈。  
阿修在空气中嗅了嗅。到处都飘着妖族的味道，但是又找不到本体，仿佛无数妖族在看不见的地方窥伺，让它十分烦躁，尾巴甩来甩去，不住伸爪在地上抓挠。  
忍了半晌，阿修开始埋怨。“朕不喜欢这地方，好多妖。”  
沈轻州：“……”什么？！是我眼瞎了吗？！  
“嘘——”袁麟对豹子做了个安静的手势。  
寂静无声的密林中，倏然间响起一阵奇异的唦唦声，如同风在枝条间徜徉，又像是什么生物的神秘低语，由远及近地在林间游走。  
沈店长谨慎地扫视着四周的森林，但视线所及处只有无穷无尽的植物，他忍不住紧张起来。“该不会有什么……巨型蜘蛛吧？”  
许多电影都有这样的设定，邪恶的生物在古老森林的角落中盘踞，阴影般盯紧一切活物的行踪，等待时机，悄然狩猎。  
袁麟走到沈轻州身边，牵住他的手。“这里没有蜘蛛，不过很像《魔戒》里的法贡森林，树木都会交谈。应该是哪根枝条或者根系听到咱们几个来了，把消息传出去了，很快就会有妖过来的。”  
唦唦声在逐渐靠近，接着在头顶上方戛然而止。静了足有半分钟，他们面前的树後探出一个小男孩的头。绿色的。这个小男孩从肤色到小卷发，再到身上穿的衣服，全部是深浅不一的绿色。  
沈轻州睁大了眼睛。  
一定是什么植物成的精！还挺可爱的……  
“你是袁麟吗？”小男孩眨了眨漂亮的大眼睛，问他。  
袁麟走上前，在他面前蹲下来。“我是袁麟，他叫沈轻州，是我的伴侣，後面是我的契约妖兽阿修。我们有事情要和斐洛说，带我们去见他吧。”  
“好呀。我就是过来带你们走的。阿山山，下来啦！”小孩子的声音乖巧软糯。他对上方招招手，树干上立刻垂下一棵直径足有半米的藤蔓，很长，看不见头尾，温顺乖巧地落在地面上，像条绿色的巨蟒。  
“大家一起坐上来吧。”小男孩率先爬上去，在藤蔓上坐好。  
沈轻州学着他的样子坐在藤蔓上。袁麟在他身後，搂住他的腰。阿修把自己变成橘猫，顶着自家大少爷的视线团进沈店长怀里。  
它得意洋洋地辩解。“嘿，多新鲜阿，你难道要朕一个猫去抱着藤蔓吗？！爪子短，抱不住。”  
袁麟嘲讽它。“还不是胖。”  
“朕这叫圆润！”  
“嗯你说得对，有个词叫珠圆玉润，”袁麟忍着笑，“还不是猪。”  
沈轻州听着他们斗嘴，不知不觉间轻松下来，彻底享受起这场藤蔓上的旅行。

粗壮的藤蔓从地面窜上树梢，并且相当贴心地在十分宽敞的枝干缝隙间穿行，沈轻州感到自己像是在游乐园中乘坐观光小火车，非常温和的那种，即使没有安全带也能坐得很稳。  
他的脑子又迅速转起来。要是龙古林的妖族能在人间界建立一个以生态项目为主打的游乐园，或者就单纯开个观赏性的植物园——当然，其中的植物是不是真正的“植物”有待商榷——总之主题是绿色环保健康，又能保障游客的安全，似乎还是很有前途的，如果经营得当，想必门票当作暂居的租金还是够用的。但不管是开设游乐园还是植物园，都要走许多手续和审批流程，在这点上沈轻州没有任何经验，希望岑主席能介绍个靠谱的人，看看是否可行吧。  
“还不错。”沈轻州把自己当游客，觉得这体验很好很新奇，就把想法低声告诉袁麟。  
“确实可以考虑。”袁麟想了想，“不过最後能不能行，还要靠他们自己和上面去谈。我们负责牵个线搭个桥，不要插手太多。”  
“嗯，我知道。只是提个建议，最终能不能成，也不是看咱们的面子。相信岑主席会考虑好利弊的。”  
如果只是开家店铺做点小买卖，沈店长是很乐意入股的。但这种大型项目就不是一拍脑袋的事了，里面的人情世故，有没有偏向，拿多少好处，都大有文章。一句话麻烦得很。  
沈轻州是个小店长，守着一家铺子吃喝不愁完全不会想着再开一家分店的人，安于现状且特别有自知之明，绝不会因为认识国家最高领导人就有什么“找他说几句好话走个後门，必然能搞定”的想法。这种思想太危险了，千万要不得。  
大概过了两个小时，阿修都窝在沈轻州怀里睡醒一觉的时候，藤蔓停在了一株巨大的杉树脚下。这棵树过于庞大，至于宽度……在它脚下根本看不出有多宽，立在面前的仿佛是一座木制的山峰，看不见边界。  
“我们到了！”此刻坐在藤蔓最前方的已经不再是那个小孩， 一个十六七岁的少年取而代之。他就是那个小男孩，只是样子变了而已。  
木兮是龙古林的老大斐洛的小跟班。他对于斐洛而言年龄很小，可也已经有三百岁了。木兮说自己可以变成任意年纪的外貌，之後他就从那个绵软可爱的小男孩变成这个英气勃发的少年，但还是从头到脚一片绿油油。  
……行吧，看多了就习惯了。  
这一路上沈店长主动和木兮说了不少话，顺便套出许多龙古林的资料。看着巨木，沈轻州先是赞许了一番，接着向他求证。“这就是你说的，斐洛的本体吗？”  
斐洛是一株魔杉，也是龙古林异界最古老也最强大的一棵树。他平时都是以参天巨木的姿态存在，在需要的时候会变幻出一个化身，脱离自己的本体单独行动。  
“是的！斐洛正在殿里等你们，请跟我来。”木兮带着他们走近杉树。  
从树上缓缓飘下一片碧绿的大叶子，叶边翘起呈船形，大小可以坐下四个人。木兮率先上船，袁麟带着沈轻州和阿修跟着站到叶子里。沈轻州看在眼中，只觉得满脑子都是游乐设施的好点子。  
等到众人站稳，叶子轻飘飘地飞向树梢。钻出覆盖在头顶的那些树冠，位于更高空，大部分没入云层的魔杉才得以窥见一二。和魔杉的本体相比，叶船实在太过渺小。  
“我感觉自己好像大象腿边的一只蚂蚁。”沈店长小心翼翼地看了看下方，这个观光电梯看风景是足够爽了，却不是封闭的，总要担忧自己会不会掉下去。“而且，”他补充道，“我该庆幸我没有恐高症。”  
“恐高症是什么？”木兮很好奇。  
“是有一部分人类在高空会感到很恐惧，身体会出现一些现象，心跳过速甚至可能会昏过去。”沈轻州回答。  
木兮惊诧。“听上去好严重。我们就没有这样的病症，但是身体会变白，或者发黄，或者就蔫头耷脑的没有精神，那就是不健康了。”

他们随意说着话，直到叶船升到树冠的高度，停在一座平台上。  
平台紧邻着一座四面镂空的宫殿。完全不是想象中精灵居住的那种华美宫殿，它古朴简洁，若论美观甚至比不上袁麟在居奇二楼的那间办公室。但它蔚为壮观，大气磅礴，自然而然便有一种睥睨天下的气势。  
站在平台上迎接他们的就是龙古林的老大，同时也是这棵树的化身，斐洛。他的面容很是年轻，看起来和袁麟年纪相当，也是从头到脚的绿色，几种不同的绿搭配在一起，整个妖都显得非常环保。  
不知道是不是有了木兮那种先入为主的感观，袁麟和沈轻州见到他的时候都觉得这个风格竟然可以接受。  
“欢迎，袁麟，以及你的伴侣沈轻州，和你的契约妖兽阿修。”想必是路上的介绍被植物先行传送给了斐洛，他很准确地叫出了他们三个的名字。  
袁麟也不和他客套，便直接问龙古林的边界有没有异常。  
斐洛的神色立刻担忧起来。  
“是的，许多天前就有征兆，边界偶尔会出现空间裂缝，而且近期更加频繁。万幸的是我族都不能轻易移动，除了损失几根枝条，严重点的损失几条根系，也没有造成什么更大的伤害。但它频繁变动给我的感觉是，龙古林的边界正在慢慢破碎。”  
袁麟和沈轻州对视一眼，和他说了其他几个异界的情况，又说了人间界可以作为有偿避难的临时场所，需要交付租金。  
沈轻州向他阐述了一路走来自己的想法，对于“租金如何支付”给他提供了些思路。  
斐洛完全不熟悉人间界的事务，什么能做，什么好做，一点也没有思路，袁麟答应为他找个靠谱的中介。  
“最大的问题不在于此。”斐洛叹口气，走到平台边缘，他俯视着下方的密林，“我是很支持搬离的，我的同族也同样支持。但问题是我们有很大一部分是不能移动的，要怎么才能搬去人间界呢？”  
袁麟看一眼沈轻州。“这也是我先前说过的，比较困难的部分。他们搬家是件很困难的事。和咱们搬家，带两盆花走是不一样的，”他向平台外看去，云遮雾绕之下，大片的树冠若隐若现，“龙古林需要搬走的，是一整座森林，而且还是法贡森林……”  
沈轻州无语了片刻。“也许X省会很欢迎这样的绿化？凭空多一座大森林什么的。”  
“斐洛，你们对于生存环境有什么要求？温度，湿度，每年的降雨量要很多吗？”袁麟思考着，“沙漠边缘地带的植树造林，还是很有需求的……而且原定的妖族聚居区，应该是植被相对较少的地方。”  
沈轻州立刻应和。“这也是一种思路，环境保护与整治，比起游乐园，国家会更喜欢这件事的。”  
斐洛听不懂他们在说什么，不过他能回答袁麟的问题。“我们是妖族，并非真正的植物，所以更能适应一些极端的环境，冷或者热，或者干旱，都能生存。”  
“我想，这是个好消息。咱们可以先回去跟岑主席协商，看能不能直接把森林整个搬过去。”沈轻州的眼神很亮，“顺便也让我试试破界者的能力，能不能做到这件事。”  
“宝贝你可千万要量力而行，要是再像之前在费廷那样，我可真要生气了。”  
斐洛很感兴趣地盯着沈轻州。“你是破界者？”  
“是。怎么了？”  
“不久前有一个破界者来见过我，也就在……几年前？”  
话音落地，袁麟和沈轻州同时露出惊讶的神色。破界者的能力是极为特殊的，同一段时期只可能被一人拥有。破界者也不需要像制裁者那样出面做什么，甚至谁也不知道上一位破界者是谁。几年前那个人造访龙古林，而最近沈轻州掌握了这份力量，这意味着，上一位破界者已经死了。  
“他来找你做什么？”袁麟立刻追问。  
斐洛的表情很怀念。“他是个彬彬有礼的人。他跑来问，什么是‘魂有生死’……你们对这个话题很感兴趣吗？”  
沈轻州简直一头雾水。  
什么是……魂有生死？

-To be continued


	76. 七十六 生死魂

七十六 生死魂

“我还是第一次听到‘魂有生死’的说法。”沈轻州坦言。  
他曾翻阅过破界者的众多资料，没有任何关于这四个字的记载，更没什么自己有必要知道这个词的说法。  
斐洛掌管着龙古林的每一寸土地，把握着整座森林的每一次呼吸，天地何其广阔，他并不会太过在意一个突然冒出来的人类为什么会问出这样一个问题。就只是有那么一点点印象而已，还是在他发现沈轻州也是破界者的时候才想起来的。  
至于那位神秘的破界者，除了来问过什么是“魂有生死”之外，就没有再多的记忆了，甚至连他的名字都不曾知晓。如今想来也是有几分诡异。  
“说说也无妨，在我们龙古林，认定魂魄是分为两种的，”斐洛耐心向袁麟和沈轻州解释，“没有死的，我们叫作生魂。”  
阿修顿时满脑袋问号。“死了的就是死魂么？”  
“死去就魂归天外了，哪还有什么魂魄。”斐洛笑着摇头，“我们植物少有能够自行移动的，大多数生死都取决于环境，许多植物都曾直面死亡。种子何其多，但能长成植物的，万中无一。那些在险恶环境中死而复生的，被我们称作‘生死魂’。”说完，他仔细看了看面前的两个人类，“你们两个不都是吗？”  
袁麟一愣。“我们又不是植物？”  
“是镜儿城那次……”沈轻州反应过来，“镜儿城可不就等于阴曹地府？八成去过那的，就算是死过一次了。”  
“那，死而复生又怎么了？有什么特殊的吗？这样的魂魄是有什么好处，还是有什么坏处？”阿修挨个看看他们，两个都是正常人，根本不觉得哪里有问题。  
“没什么不同，顶多魂魄比一般人更强悍凝实些吧。没有什么实际意义。对于我们而言，一个区域内的生死魂多不多，是评定环境的标准之一。”  
听上去没什么特殊的，沈轻州马上就把这件事丢到脑後，转而问袁麟，要不要现在就打开通道直接返回人间界。但凡把通道开在他熟悉的地点，以破界者的能力完全可以保障袁麟和阿修的安全，不会有任何不安全的状况。  
“当然可以。但你要保证接下来要做的事情，必须量力而行。”袁麟皱起眉。  
“一定，我向你保证。”沈店长认真地回答他。  
袁麟已经为此气过一次，沈轻州不会再在这种事情上让他生气担忧。不懂得珍惜的感情，迟早会消磨殆尽。自己和袁麟也算是历经磨难才走到一起，不好好珍惜是绝对不行的。  
事不宜迟。沈轻州和斐洛商量了一下未来的计划，如果得到人间界的同意，他会直接打开空间裂缝，在力所能及的情况下把龙古林的森林转移到人间界，但介于自己能力有限，恐怕不可能一次到位。希望斐洛能够提前和这里的原住民们交待清楚，比如看到一小片森林消失了，或者自己好好待着突然换了个地方之类的，千万不要惊慌。  
“我会负责通知到龙古林的每一个角落。余下的便交给你了，如需相助，尽管开口。”能够离开濒临破碎的龙古林，前往一个相对安全的空间，斐洛求之不得。

关于“搬运”森林一事，从哪里开始，搬运的最小额度定为多少，是接下来需要商定的细节。  
一路折腾下来，已然到了傍晚，袁麟他们几乎一整天没吃东西，斐洛准备出一些鲜果，供他们食用。可阿修对新鲜且纯素的植物果实不感兴趣，嗅了嗅就放弃了。他们身上也没带什么吃的，沈店长安慰它，尽快把事情谈妥，他们直接回人间界去吃大餐。  
想要把这么大的异界划分成有便于操作的多个区块，首先要了解它的全貌，最好的办法是有张地图可以指点江山。然而非常不巧的是，袁麟手中并没有龙古林的地图。  
让小州直接对着下方看不见尽头的丛林猜测边界在哪里，或者让斐洛用语言来描述边界的距离和形状，都是强人所难。袁麟忽然想到，他们的御用地图绘师阿时，或许正在此处……毕竟除了传说之中的凤凰屿，就只剩下龙古林的地图还没有画了，不是吗？  
“不知道最近有没有一只黑浮时造访过龙古林？”他抬手比划了一下，“大概这么大，黑色的大脑袋，一个会飞的小家伙。它是来绘制地图的。”  
斐洛对自己的异界了如指掌。“确有此事。但龙古林的地图岂是那么好画的？没有道路没有湖泊没有山脉，到处都是遮天蔽日，错综复杂的藤蔓与枝条，它独自在丛林中游荡，想不迷路是很困难的。”斐洛闭上眼睛，几秒钟後，便露出一个忍俊不禁的笑容，“……果然如此。”  
沈轻州向外望去，视线所及处是无比广阔的绿，他深深体会到了地图绘师的艰难。“能不能麻烦您将它找来？它也需要知道这里即将发生的事情，并且……嗯，可能地图也不用再画了……”  
“自然可以。请三位稍等片刻。”  
木兮已经离开，也不见斐洛吩咐了谁，仅仅过了两分钟，一段碧绿的藤条卷着只大呼小叫的黑色蝙蝠来到他们面前。  
看到袁麟这边不算陌生的三张脸，阿时立刻不再嚎叫了。  
“哎呀，我说是谁呢原来是您，沉琼的袁城主……那什么，龙古林的地图我还没有画完呢，这个丛林里没有路，我现在毫无灵感，什么都画不出来。”阿时大声叹了口气，愁眉苦脸的。  
“如果这个异界崩塌了，你是不是就可以不画了？”沈轻州提出这个问题。  
“崩塌？”  
沈店长向它解释这里正在发生与即将发生的事情。  
但超乎他的想象，阿时摇了摇头。“我明白了。危险是危险，但地图还是要画的，我不打算在林子里继续迷路了，我得赶快去边界。”  
沈轻州皱起眉。“边界有崩塌的迹象。”  
“没关系，我速度贼快。逃跑第一名，说的就是我。”阿时很骄傲，“别忘了，别的异界我都能搞定，上次去灰渊我可赶上地震啦！马上就跑掉了哈哈！”  
“是在我们去过之後？又地震了？”沈轻州倒是并不意外，可地震的频率真是略高。量变过多，质变也就不远了。  
袁麟没让小州继续劝阻。“妖族有他们安身立命的方式，不用一味袒护。”  
“是呀！”大脑袋赞同地连连点头，“黑浮时就只剩下我们三兄弟了呢！我会好好珍惜这条命的！”  
袁麟：“……”我收回刚才的话，这根本就是离灭族不远了好吗？！  
阿时像是知道他的想法，清清嗓子，语气也随之严肃许多。“行啦，我知道你们在想什么，但我还是要去的。我只能说，这是非常关键的一个异界，也是小关要的最重要的一块拼图。我有预感，当我完成它的时候，就会有一个结果了。”  
袁麟和沈轻州顿时露出了然的神色，阿修没反应过来，一脸茫然。“什么结果？”  
“凤凰屿呀。小关要所有异界地图的唯一目的，就是凤凰屿。”阿时顿了顿，“我也很想去那里看看，嗯……如果有机会的话。”  
或许吧，会实现的。沈轻州没有再试图劝它，转而向斐洛提出能否找个帮手带它一程。  
斐洛欣然应允，就让刚刚那根藤蔓捎上它去边界走一圈，又嘱咐这个逃跑第一名的小家伙，万一碰见突发的空间裂缝之类的，请务必带着藤蔓一起跑。  
“好的好的，包在我身上！图蒙大殿下在上，我向你保证。”大脑袋连声应下，立即跟着藤蔓离开了。早点完成任务，它们都能早点回到安全的地方。  
  
破开空间返回熟悉的人间界，已然是沈店长轻车熟路的技能。因此和斐洛商定好细节，留下几枚“官方认证”的印章，沈轻州便带着袁麟和阿修穿过新开的通道，直接回到袁麟的别墅。  
袁麟迅速拨通林明一的电话，将龙古林的状况和他一一说明。前期工作尚未准备好，更何况这是预料之外的事件，林明一立刻保证他会马上向岑主席汇报，他们需要稍等上一些时间。林明一挂电话前说等自己的消息，他会安排专机送他们前往X省。  
沈轻州联系任九重，问他X省的情况。  
经过初步考察，这处“无人区”作为临时安置点而不是别墅区的话，能够容纳八万妖族。这片区域占地极大，距离城区也相当遥远，附近深入野外的方向，还可以继续搭建新的临时居住区域。  
任九重抵达那处小区的时候，一支军队正在外围较远的地方设置隔离围栏。等它们设置完毕，他们会协助军队，最终让这些围栏起到它们应有的作用。  
这是必然的。能够接纳异界生物是十分出格的事情，再开明的领导人也不可能毫无顾忌，是双赢还是利用，是利大还是弊大，没有前人，没有经验，根本没人敢下定论，更没有足够多的时间留给专业人士去论证，只能走一步，看一步。  
沈轻州告诉他，大概这两天自己这边就会赶过去，有个大任务要在附近开展，简单和他说了几句，具体的见面就知道了。  
等他的电话打完，阿修已经找方叔准备出了足够分量的夜宵。恢复了橘猫的身形，它正饿死鬼投胎一样拼命嚼着一个鸡翅。  
见沈轻州来吃夜宵，阿修很努力地对他说了句话。“哇沃一哎阿呃……”  
“吃你的吧。”完全不知道它在说什么，沈店长淡定地坐在身边的椅子上，先盛了两碗热气腾腾的番茄蛋花汤晾着，这才拿起一块三明治慢条斯理地吃起来。  
水果虽然好吃可始终是水果，根本不能叫正餐。龙古林全是植物成精，餐风饮露个个活得和仙人一样，完全不需要吃饭的。  
袁麟结束了和林明一的电话，也连忙坐过来吃饭。沈轻州递给他一块三明治，示意了一下那碗汤。“小心烫，晚点再喝。”  
“谢谢，宝贝儿你真体贴。”袁麟咬一口三明治，“林明一明早会给咱们消息，他说安排专机一路送咱们过去。我感觉咱们突然带回这么一件大事，岑主席今天晚上是别想睡了。”  
龙古林里的生物是植物，却又不是普通的植物。沈轻州有些担忧，脑袋里乱糟糟的一堆奇怪的展开，让他不自觉地将这些烦恼带到了眉宇间。  
不能把“将大片森林转移到X省”当作单纯的“绿化环境”来理解，万一有人误入森林呢？万一有人丢个烟头，在X省这种炎热少雨的环境，偏远地带消防力量也不足，林子大片大片烧掉要怎么办？！或者岑主席会不会把不能动的树就当成普通的“树”，于是木材储量火箭式上升，下一步就准备大肆砍伐？  
沈店长越想越是焦虑，袁麟忽然拍拍他的手背，把他的思绪唤回来。“你还记得当初给咱们装修的那几个家伙吗？我会把他们介绍给斐洛，会帮助他的。等吃完我就给他们打电话。”  
“……好吧。”这听起来靠谱多了，那几个做家具的，都是浸淫人间界多年的精英。有他们从旁协助，想必就是吃了亏，也是在可接受的范围以内。

第二天一早，别墅门口来了辆军用车，接走两个人和一只猫，直接送上专机以最快的方式抵达X省，落地後又由专车护送到“无人区”。  
不愧都是素质过硬的军人，对于这两个人为什么要随身携带一只肥美的橘猫，整整一路都没有人提出过任何异议，甚至连个诧异的眼神都不存在。多一事不如少一事，橘猫就安静地在两人身边团成一颗圆润的猫球。  
厚实的围栏横亘在大片的空地上，将整个空间隔离开来，再远处整齐地陈列着无数小型别墅。围栏入口有守卫，铁门一侧挂着一块牌子  
——“军事重地 X区”。  
任九重和林明一站在门口等他们。今康和陆行还有胡小蝶没在，他们此刻正跟在大部队後面，检查隔离围栏的设置情况。  
林明一的黑眼圈十分明显，显然一宿没有休息。他带着一行人回到办公室，向他们交待最新指示。  
“已经定好了，从这里向北有一片荒原，大约一百三十万公顷，暂时划分给他们。这是极限，毕竟太多地方都有人，再多就只能去更加干旱的沙漠了。”他一脸纠结，对于这种充满不确定性的方案非常不适应，“你们需要多大面积，真的没个准数吗？或者不说准数，说个大概也行？”  
“没有地图，没办法，”袁麟很遗憾，“只能在搬运的时候一点点估算。”  
“那好吧……”  
林明一指着卫星地图，为他们讲解那片区域的大小与形状，以及周边的状况。  
沈轻州了解过後表示无需拖延，希望现在就去现场。于是林明一开车载着三人一猫，直接开上荒原，直奔最远处的边界。  
车辆飞驰，视野很广阔，地面上只有石块和一些低矮的灌木，能够一直看到地平线，全部是平坦荒芜的地面，没有必要沿着边界老老实实地走圈。林明一向他们保证，今天一早他就派人到这片无人区中彻底搜索过，确保不会有普通人出现，更别说停留了。  
“就是这了。”林明一将车停在一面红旗旁边，“早上才插的旗，这里就是边界。”  
沈轻州下车，在附近走动，查看四周环境。放眼望去，方圆多少公里都杳无人烟。自己就是弄来几十米高的参天大树也不会被普通人看到的。  
“小州，怎么样？”袁麟在他身後不远，抓起一把土捏了几下，指缝间漏下无数细碎干燥的砂砾。在这地方放一座森林，会怎样呢……  
可以一试，就从这里开始。  
沈轻州抬起手来。下一秒，一个空间通道在他面前打开。  
林明一忍不住屏住呼吸，死死盯着眼前的场景。空间扭曲变幻，打开了一扇通往异空间的大门。接下来沈轻州要做什么呢？从里面拽出一棵树来吗？一直到拽出整座森林？  
正在想象中，他猛地睁大眼睛，因为从这扇门里走出一个从头发到肤色再到装束都是深浅不一的绿色的……人。哦，不，肯定是妖族。  
虽然林明一早已明白，阿修、今康、陆行还有胡小蝶这四个都是妖，但他们几个要么是个动物，要么就是正常人类的样子，他几时也没见过一眼看去就非人类的妖族。这个纯绿色的皮肤，过于提神醒脑。  
“斐洛。”袁麟和对方打招呼，“这里就是我们暂时能够提供的地点。你看……”  
一来到人间界，作为本体是植物的妖族，斐洛就对这边的环境有了非常直观的体会。“暂居的话，还是可以的。毕竟有我在，它们也不算真正依靠这样的环境。”他优雅地露出一个笑容，“但我觉得这里生死魂的含量，应该是过于多了。”  
“人间界只能提供一定面积给你们，具体的大小我说了你也听不懂，只能让你亲自来看着。上面暂时不打算让妖族出现在普通人的面前，只能藏在无人区。再不行就只能去沙漠里想办法了。”沈轻州先把这些都和他说清楚，彼此坦诚才有利于进一步开展工作。  
“我回头介绍给你几个生活在人间界的妖族朋友，遇到交际上的问题，你可以找他们帮忙。”袁麟给他一个稍安勿躁的眼神，转头去跟任九重安排这件事，让那几个家伙赶到X区来，做斐洛的临时助理。  
得到了龙古林老大的认可，沈轻州又确认了一回阿时的方位，从它已经去过的边界区域中，定下首批转移的目标。  
袁麟对他的计划很清楚，首次试验的面积很小，他并不担心小州会过度使用自己的能力。  
沈轻州走到红旗边，面对打算安置丛林的方向。“那我就开始了。”  
沈店长这次定的目标小到毫无压力。他闭上眼睛感受着两个不同的空间，找到自己想要转移的那部分，温和地用破界者的力量分隔开那些植物，连带着下方的土地，再梳理出多余的根系，温柔地把它们归拢到土地块的下方，直接搬运到人间界，叠加在荒原之上。  
不是交换，只是单纯把树木移过来。  
说起来容易，做起来还是相当复杂，尤其是对根系的处理。太过细碎的那些可以忽略，但主要的根系必须小心保护。沈店长首次处理它们，小心翼翼，十分紧张。  
在所有人的面前，奇迹出现了。  
约有一百平方米的茂盛丛林，影影绰绰仿佛藏在半透明的帘幕背後，凭空出现在一望无际的土地上。等到沈轻州彻底睁开眼睛，那重若隐若现的帘幕业已消失不见，苍翠的树木连带着它们脚下厚达数十米的泥土层，矗立在众人面前，如同一座丛林密布的高原，在这贫瘠的荒原上，拔地而起。  
从未见过如此震撼的场景，大多数人忘记了声音。袁麟却只顾看着自己身边的人，抬手替他抹去额角大滴的汗珠。  
“怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗？”  
沈轻州对他笑了笑，没有说话，但是眼神很亮。  
他成功了。

-To be continued


End file.
